The Pain
by Captain applesauce
Summary: With Naraku's new incarnation comes an obsession to destroy Kagome, who is becoming more and more powerful as she unleashes new powers and her relationship with Inuyasha is strengthened.
1. Headaches, Tremors, and Voices

_Chapter 1- Tremors, Headaches, and Voices (re-edited on 3-4-06)

* * *

_

_Hehehe -sniff- I had to edit it again. I'm sorry if it's cheating, but the first chapter was screaming for me to put it out of it's misery. So...I edited it...again._

_-waves at the readers- This story is mostly about Inuyasha and Kagome. There are some glimpses into the trials, relationships, and adventures of other characters (some Takahashi's, and some my own), but they are not my primary focus. I think most people like it that way, but...I'm not sure._

_...I'll just let you read now... Later!

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will -sighs pitifully-

* * *

_

Every story has a hero. And not every hero is perfect. There are always conflicts overshadowing him. He must be strong and not give in…endure the suffering and death that he encounters, suicide isn't an option for heroes like this. He has a goal...a purpose, and he isn't leaving this world until he has accomplished it. There is something waiting for him. A love, a home, friends, or maybe all of these things that he is devoted to even though he is too proud to admit it. Let's just hope that his pride doesn't lead to his downfall.

* * *

_To be or not to be—that is the question:_

_Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer_

_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune_

_Or take arms against a sea of troubles_

_And by opposing, end them. To die, to sleep—_

_No more—and by a sleep to say we end_

_The heartache and thousand natural shocks_

_That flesh is heir to—'tis a consummation_

_Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep—_

_To sleep, perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub,_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,_

_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,_

_Must give us pause._

**Hamlet Act 3- Scene 1

* * *

**

"Sit boy!"

A flash of silver and a blur of red soon became one with a hard dirt floor, but not before several curses escaped the falling man. "Oomph! Mphmmnphhmmn!" Fuzzy, triangular dog-ears twitched irritably while the silver-haired boy mumbled incoherent obscenities at his teenage female companion.

A young woman with raven hair glared darkly at the inu hanyou and folded her arms against her chest as her jaw twitched. "I heard that…Sit!"

Before he even had a chance to rise, the hanyou felt the smooth rosary beads around his neck grow heavier until he was once again pounded into the ground with a less than desirable force. With a low and deadly growl that told the woman exactly what he thought of her stupid beads, he slowly pried himself off the floor, pinning her with a nasty glare. "Stop _doing_ that!"

"I'll stop 'doing that' the minute you grow up!" she snapped back, cocking her hip dangerously to the side and jabbing a finger under his nose.

His glower didn't diminish as he jammed his hands into the long, crimson sleeves of his fire-rat fur. "He started it," the dog-boy mumbled.

Kagome stared pointedly at Inuyasha.

"Keh! He _did_, wench!" His stunning amber eyes gleamed haughtily at her.

"Shippou's just a kid, Inuyasha."

"You're saying that now, but has he ever buried _you_ in those stupid damn mushrooms of his? Do you _know_ how loud they are?"

Kagome winced; Inuyasha had a point. The mushrooms, while harmless, were very loud and _very_ annoying. She could only imagine how badly it bothered the inu hanyou with his sensitive ears.

"I hate his illusion shit," he continued as Kagome let her threatening finger fall weakly to her side. To emphasize his point he stomped on one of the few remaining mushrooms. It released a hideous wail before disappearing with a loud and obscene 'Pop'. "You couldn't have wanted to take in something useful and quiet; something like Kirara."

Stormy gray eyes flicked to the bamboo-mat, which served as a door, and through which, the small kitsune had recently scrambled. Though the hanyou often referred to the young orphaned youkai derogatorily, Kagome didn't doubt for a second that he loved him in his own way, the way they all did. With a sigh, she absently booted the last mushroom, sending it sailing into a wooden wall of the small hut before looking back up at Inuyasha. "That's not very fair of you," she pointed out. "He's just a kid, just like you were once."

At the mention of his childhood, the hanyou hardened perceptibly, but didn't comment on it. "It don't matter," he growled loudly, hunkering onto the floor and settling back against the wall. "The kit's gotta learn sometime—I can't believe you sat me for thumping him one time!"

She pressed a hand to her temple as it reacted to his raising voice, but otherwise tried to ignore the headache that was trying to blossom into a full-blown migraine. '_Stupid mushrooms,_' she thought bitterly when she remembered their deafening shrieks.

"You 'kay?"

Kagome raised her eyes at his gruff voice and found that he was still wearing his trademark scowl, but this time it appeared more forced as he tried not to look to interested in her small distress. She smiled involuntarily. '_He's so cute when he's worried…_' A quick nod was her reply as she tore her gaze away, least he catch her blushing.

She lowered herself to the floor beside him, tucking her legs under her—the only safe way to sit when wearing a short skirt and when traveling with a lecherous monk, who was thankfully absent at the moment. For a while there was blessed, blessed silence as she absently massaged her throbbing head, and then…there were shrill screams filling the hut as two more happily miserable mushrooms were chucked into the room at their feet.

Yelling some words that he was sure his late mother wouldn't approve of, Inuyasha shot to his feet, taking the time—and joy—to destroy the offending objects with his razor-sharp claws. Ears perking and eyes narrowing as he heard a noise sounding suspiciously like kitsune-laughter coming from outside, he stalked for the door towards his prey.

"Inuyasha—"

"—Not now, wench," he whispered, waving her away as he crept closer to the door. He could smell Shippou right outside the door. '_The stupid kit didn't even have the good sense to run; this will be too easy._'

With a sigh, the miko stood and stepped up to him, resting a small hand on his bicep. "Inuyasha? I'm going to go home for a little while."

The said hanyou, no longer concerned with the door and the bothersome kitsune that waited outside, straightened his back as her words sunk in and lifted his chin proudly and stubbornly. Scowling, he silently studied the quiet girl, who was tugging nervously at the hem of her old green pleated skirt.

More than two years had passed since the miko Kagome had woken him from Kikyou's spell. It had been more than two years and she was still hopping between her time and his—500 years in the past. She'd been doing it all this time, and he still hated it; in fact, he hated her having to go home even more now than he did when they first met.

His frown deepened as he turned to face her fully. "Why?"

She shrugged, and kneeled to shoulder her huge yellow lump of a backpack. "I haven't been home in a while."

"Keh! You need to just move here. Hell, you stay here most of the time anyway."

A small smile graced her lips. "But then I'd miss my friends and family."

He snorted and jammed his arms in his sleeves again. "Friends are for weaklings."

"Oh, not that again," she groaned. "I thought you'd stopped saying that…years ago."

"It's true," he teased, cocking an eyebrow.

"Then you must be a weakling because I'm you're friend."

He snorted again. "So you want to go home for no reason at all?"

She shook her head. "I'll be back tomorrow. I've just had this headache since this morning; nothing's helped, so I'm on a medicine run."

"A headache?" he echoed skeptically. "You're going home because of a headache?"

"Says the hanyou who's immune to them," she shot back with a withering glare. "You and Shippou haven't helped it either."

"_Shippou_ hasn't helped it," the hanyou corrected. "_I_ didn't do nothin'."

She didn't deign to answer him as she repositioned her bag and walked around him, leaving Kaede's little hut and recoiling as the sunlight hit her.

"Kagome!"

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, Inuyasha."

She left with Inuyasha muttering after her, "Fine! Go home then. See if I care."

' _He can be such an insensitive jerk sometimes.'_ She sighed again. Digging around in her pocket, she felt the object of their two-year quest. The miko held up the small vial of what appeared to be a couple of fragments of broken glass. The small pink shards glimmered in the soft sunlight.

'_The Shikon no Tama._' The name ran through the young woman's mind as she marveled at their beauty. '_How can something so small and beautiful be so deadly and corrupt?_'

Countless youkai and people died trying to retrieve the shattered jewel, their greediness being a fault that cost them their lives. Countless innocents died in the crossfire—youkai and humans that had nothing to do with the jewel and were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. She froze, closing her eyes and lifting her pounding head toward the sun. '_All that…all that fighting and death and now Naraku holds almost all of the shards.'_

"Kagome."

The said miko turned to meet an attractive woman only a year or two older than she. Dark brown hair, pulled into a tight ponytail, blew gently in the light breeze; chocolate eyes were lit up with concern, and a hand instinctively tightened its grip on her Hiraikotsu, as though she believed the giant boomerang could solve any problem.

The miko knew that the girl didn't believe that, though. Not at all. That boomerang couldn't bring Sango's slaughtered village back. It couldn't wrench Kohaku, her brother, from the evil hanyou Naraku's grasp.

Kagome smiled gently at her friend, praying that her eyes didn't reveal the sudden, overwhelming sympathy and admiration she felt for her; the slayer had lost so much and yet was one of the first to express concern for others. "Hey, Sango."

A small mewl came from below, and Kagome quickly amended herself with a sheepish grin. "You too, Kirara!" she giggled, kneeling next to the tiny fire neko and scratching a black-tipped ear. The twin tails flicked in delight.

Another painful throb hit her with the force of a small bus, making her hand tremble as pulled it away from the youkai and stood to meet her friend with a small smile.

"Kagome?" The slayer placed a cool, callused hand against her forehead, checking for a fever. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she assured her. "Just a headache…and I hope it's going away now."

With a frown, Sango let her hand drop to her side. "Is it the same one you had this morning?"

The miko nodded. "I'm fine, though."

Chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip, Sango loosed her boomerang, jamming it into the hard earth, where it stood without her support. "Kaede's herbs didn't help in the least?"

"Sango, I'm fine. Really…It's just a headache. I've handled worse before, right?"

Sango shrugged, though her brow was still furrowed as she studied her friend. "Oh, have you seen Miroku? We were supposed to work out together." She nodded pointedly at Hiraikotsu, which towered above her.

The young slayer had lost everything that she'd once loved, but in return, she'd gained an odd group of friends, one of whom, was Miroku. The lecherous, but deep, monk had promised himself to her once Naraku was no longer a threat, and it was only natural that his new fiancé want to keep an eye on him and his wandering hand.

Kagome grinned—Sango never had been afraid to use Hiraikotsu to keep him in line. "I haven't seen him since lunch."

"Hmm," the slayer tapped thoughtfully on her chin before she noticed Kagome's notorious yellow bag, which was hard to miss. "Are you going to the well?"

"I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you then. I'd better go find that pervert before he scares anymore of the girls."

With a wave, Kagome once again started toward the well, loosing herself in thought as her feet carried her along the well-known path. It wasn't long before she found herself in front of the Goshinboku, the God Tree. The gigantic tree was breathtaking, demanding respect as it stood taller than any other tree around it. Her bag fell to the ground as she stepped up to place her hand softly on the scar that it wore with pride.

The wound that the tree bore told a story of love and betrayal, mistrust and deceit. It had been more than two years since she'd found a boy pinned to the same tree with an arrow through his heart. Gray eyes darkened as the miko valiantly fought back her tears, though she didn't pull her palm away from the rough surface. '_Inuyasha…_'

After such a hard life, the hanyou had finally found a friend some fifty odd years ago—a miko like herself…Kikyou. Because of Naraku's cruel trickery, the miko that Inuyasha had loved pinned him to the tree with her sacred arrow. He'd hung lifelessly for fifty years before Kagome freed him.

Kagome placed her other hand over her own heart.

Inuyasha's wound had healed quickly enough once he was freed, and it appeared as though his skin had never been pierced. But Kagome could see it in his eyes; he bore a scar even worse than Goshinboku's.

When she first fell down the well, Kagome had thought that her quest would be easy: find the shards and pretend this was nothing but a nasty dream. '_Youkai don't exist_.' '_It's impossible to live in two worlds._'

Lips quirked into a small smile, she couldn't help but think, '_Funny, how plans change._' After meeting and clearing up the whole give-me-the-jewel-or-I'll-kill-you mess, Inuyasha and Kagome became fast friends, and now, there was no doubt in her mind that the immature, stubborn, angry hanyou was her best friend and the man she loved more than life itself, as crazy as it seems. '_If he only felt the same about me…_'

It was too much to hope for. Inuyasha and Kikyou had been cheated, deprived of the love that they both deserved, and both lost their lives as a result. '_Yes_,' Kagome mused, '_it's definitely funny how things turn out…_' Both of the lovers had been revived—one from his deep sleep, the other, with her new false body and part of Kagome's own soul.

Kikyou, the woman that slew Inuyasha once upon a time, still walked the earth.

And Inuyasha, released from the seal that the undead miko placed on his body, still loved her.

Not Kagome. But Kikyou.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Kagome let her hand fall from the tree. How many times had she heard that story? How many times had she wondered if Inuyasha saw Kikyou every time he smiled at her? How many times had _she_ seen herself as Kikyou when looking into a mirror?

'_I'm not Kikyou. I'm Kagome_,' she reminded herself. '_Ka-go-me!_'

As though feeling her heart waver, the earth trembled beneath her feet.

Straightening her back, she almost dreaded turning around. '_I know…I _know_ I didn't image that…_' The ground responded in kind by shaking violently beneath her feet, causing her to stumble into Goshinboku. "A youkai", she whispered; a violent aura crashed into her own. '_But it's weak enough._'

She instinctively reached for her bow, and her insides froze when she realized that it was leaning against the wall in Kaede's hut.

Another tremor shook the earth, this time rending it as a huge worm youkai propelled itself out of the hard dirt and rock. With growing trepidation, Kagome watched it towered above her, swaying slightly and grinning at her with it's jagged teeth—which she noticed protruded in every direction.

She swallowed, but didn't move. '_He looks…intimidating…_'

* * *

Stomping through the village in a very unhappy manner and glaring at anything that came his way, Inuyasha thought of several ways to get back at the kitsune.

He grinned, and it scared a small kid.

Inuyasha stopped grinning and quickly left the wailing child.

"Stupid Shippou and his stupid mushrooms," he muttered under his breath. As it turned out, Shippou _wasn't_ stupid enough to stand around and let Inuyasha beat him to a bloody pulp. Now, the Shippou that he _had_ beaten to a bloody pulp scared the bloody hell out of him when the small kitsune exploded once he'd been thumped on the head. The inu hanyou's immense panic transformed into massive fury once he realized that the kitsune had exploded into about thirty screaming mushrooms.

The hanyou kicked a rock. Somewhere around here, Shippou was laughing at him.

That was bad. And to top things off, Kagome wasn't around. That was worse.

"Stupid Kagome and her stupid well" Inuyasha grumbled, ears flattening dejectedly against his scalp. Every time she disappeared down that damn well, he always felt horrible. Like he'd chased her away. Every time she went down the well, he always wondered if this would be the time she didn't come back.

What would happen then?

He leapt into the first branch he could reach, cowering against its trunk as he closed his eyes.

He'd be alone again. If she ever left, he'd be alone.

"Keh! That ain't gonna happen. If she leaves, I'll just bring her happy ass right back." His ears perked again, and his sad smile morphed into a scowl. There was one thing that those years alone taught him: It is better to be defensive and angry than trusting and hurt.

As suddenly as he'd leapt onto the limb, he leapt off, stalking to the well. '_She thinks she can get off that easily. We got shards to find—she ain't taking a vacation now._'

'_But she said that her head hurt…_' a voice reminded him pointedly.

'_She also said that humans had actually touched the moon._'

'…_You can't prove that she was lying._'

'_Yeah, well, if her head's hurting, then Kaede's herbs should help it. She just wants to go home._'

'_And why would she want to do that?_' The voice was laced with sarcasm. '_I thought you're whole childish act with Shippou would've charmed her._'

Before the hanyou could snap back at himself, he felt the hair on his arms stand straight up as a shiver raced up his spine. He immediately found himself running toward the well.

Black eyebrows furrowed as the hanyou doubled his speed. '_Kagome…_'

Something was wrong; he could feel it.

* * *

Kagome remained still as the youkai continued to rock from side to side. She could only guess that it was waiting for her to make a run for it. Her blood boiled at the thought; it wanted her to run like a scared rabbit. '_I'm not scared. I'm Kagome. I'm a miko. I'm not scared of youkai._'

As though it could read her thoughts, the worm stopped moving. Cursing herself for leaving something as vital as her bow, she took a step back, pressing herself against the God Tree. It wasn't a big step, but it was enough.

The youkai leaned away from her, like a snake about to strike, and then, in one fluent movement, lunged at her, diving into the ground only a few feet away from her. The shocked ground shifted and broke apart, sending the miko flying forward with other debris. In a moment of sheer panic, she did the only helpful thing she could do.

She screamed.

"_Inuyasha_!"

* * *

Everything about the hanyou was screaming for him to hurry. The hair on his neck and arms stood on end, and he couldn't shake the feeling that Kagome had somehow managed to get herself into trouble in the mere twenty minutes that he'd last seen her. He knew that something was wrong.

"Kagome!" His ears twitched like tiny radars, picking up any sound around him. '_Where the hell is she?_'

Movement above him caught his eye. Looking up, he saw agitated birds take to the sky half a mile away.

Somehow, he'd already known she was there, at the well and the Goshinboku.

* * *

The girl whimpered softly as she clumsily pushed herself off the ground, stumbling along the torn earth. She didn't need to look at her arm to know it was broken. She'd heard it crack when she landed, and she'd definitely felt the pain, which rushed over her whole body in vicious waves. '_Don't pass out. Don't pass out!_' Biting furiously on her cheek to keep from crying out, she blinked back her tears and waited for the youkai to return from the ground.

She shifted a foot, readying herself for the predator; that's when the soil began to move again. '_It can sense movement_,' she realized a little too late. '_Like that movie…it can only tell where I am when I move._'

With a horrible screech, it came crashing out of the ground again, but didn't dive at her. It stood there, swaying back and forth, waiting for her to move. She mentally smacked herself. '_I'm alone for 15 minutes and a youkai corners me. How pathetic is that?'_ But berating herself didn't seem to offer the relief that she desired. '_How in the world am I going to get out of this alive?'_, she flinched at her words. _'Stop thinking like that Kagome—This is not a time for cynicism. Inuyasha will find you and protect you as always.'_ The youkai made a rumbling noise, wrenching a gasp from the miko. '_He just has to.'_

Without thinking she took a step back, furthering herself from the threat. The worm youkai shrieked and immediately charged at her. She only had time to hold up her good arm, instinctively shielding her face from the razor-sharp teeth that were about to close around her. Her mind raced, and her vision darkened as pain and fear gripped her.

She'd never kissed a boy. She'd never graduated. She'd never even been on a real date.

One by one, images of everyone she loved ran through her mind. '_Mama, Souta, Grampa, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Kirara...Inuyasha…Is this what they mean by "your life flashes before your eyes"? ...Inuyasha' _the thought of never seeing him again caused a tear to roll down her cheek. '_I love you'_ Another tear made it's way down her face. The tears weren't the only things the thought of Inuyasha brought. The hand she was holding up to shield herself began to emit a bright purple light that tore over the worm youkai as it closed in.

'_My miko powers...'_ was all Kagome knew before she lost herself in the bright light. The youkai continued to screech but this time out of the pain of slow purification; it was being burned alive.

Another pain rippled through her body, numbing her arm to a mere tingle as her head throbbed excruciatingly. It was so hard to form a thought when all she knew was pain, but somewhere inside her, she knew she wasn't alone.

'_What are you doing?' _ The voice, distinctly feminine, and as cold as Sesshoumaru's, ripped through her mind. '_Just give up, accept your fate and spare the worm. Spare yourself from all of the pain. Let the youkai do its job. Let the youkai free you from this.'_

'_Who- what...why are you telling me this?'_ The girl was so lost in pain that she didn't care what question was asked first, and probably wouldn't miss an answer.

'_Why do you continue to struggle for life? You will just get hurt again. It is your fate to suffer, Kagome, seeker of the shards. As long as you live, you will hurt—why not end it now?'_ The voice spoke with cool conviction. '_I can free you right now if you'll only let me._'

'_I__can't give up! People depend on me!'_

The voice laughed grimly, tearing a cry from the girl. '_Nobody depends on you, you silly girl. You depend on them. What good are you—an untrained miko, torn between two lives? Yes, I can sense it; it's all here. You are two people; you live two lives. How, Kagome? How can you devote yourself when your not even whole?'_

'_I-I have to f-find the jewel shards,_' she stammered. '_And Naraku—I have to help destroy him._'

The cruel laughter once again resounded through the girl's mind. '_Defeat Naraku? _You_? How could _you_ defeat Naraku when you're having trouble with this lowly youkai?'_ The laughter stopped, and the voice became sympathetic. '_Let me end this, Kagome. Your friends don't need you anymore; you only hold them back. Let me ease your suffering, and theirs. You know what I'm saying is true—how many times have they come close to death while protecting you?_'

Kagome fought against her tears at the sting of the words.

'_And then there's Inuyasha._'

Kagome gasped as she hissed his name.

'_Am I wrong in believing that you love him? That he's come close to death while protecting his shard collector? He doesn't love you, Kagome. He still loves Kikyou, and nothing you do or say can change that. Do you still want to go on as things were? I can help you if you'll let me. You'll never hurt again, Kagome. Don't you want that?'_

Kagome's heart throbbed painfully as the woman continued to tear at her fears, exposing them, but she was still Kagome, even with a shattered heart. '_I suppose it would be easier to give up and die than to live and suffer. I'm sure that many people have chosen that path. But I am Kagome—Ka-go-me._' She grew stronger as her name escaped her lips. '_I won't take the easy way out to avoid a little hurt. And you're wrong. Inuyasha might love Kikyou, but he doesn't want me to leave him—he won't let me die!_'

'_Wouldn't he? You are the only thing standing between Kikyou and he, true happiness. Don't you see that you do more harm than good? Just give into it, Kagome. The dark isn't as bad as it seems. It's not as lonely as it seems. You're in the dark now—you shouldn't fear what I'm offering you. Give into the darkness'_

"_No_! I won't! _Get out of my head_! _Get out_!**"** Kagome screamed as the pain, both physical and mental seared through her, and everything went white. She felt herself falling, slumping to the ground, and she knew that the woman was gone. She was alone again. With that final thought, she fell unconscious as a red blur kneeled beside her.

Inuyasha cradled her, took one last look at the pile of ashes that was once a worm youkai, and ran to Kaede's as fast as he could.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. Of course I posted this like…three months ago…but it was so hard to understand, since I didn't use the dividers, that I had to re-do it. I also added a bit more detail –smiles ashamedly-

More to come: Love, betrayal, attacks, the mysterious voice…oooo . the suspense… -hands out doughnuts-

Later!


	2. Kagome's Pain

_Chapter 2- Kagome's Pain (edited on 3-29-05)_

_I love reviews! They make me feel good! Yay!

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If you don't recognize people in this fic…then I probably do own them.

* * *

_

_She should have dies here after;  
There would have been time for such a word;  
Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,  
To the last syllable of recorded time;  
And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!  
Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
And then is heard no more. It is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury  
Signifying nothing._

**Macbeth Act 5- Scene 5**

* * *

A streak of red disrupted the stillness of the green scenery as Inuyasha carried an unconscious, injured Kagome in his arms.

'_This is my fault_,' he thought in self-disgust. '_How could I have done something as stupid as letting her go into the forest by herself? How could she have gone alone?_' His molten orbs flicked to the girl sleeping in his arms. "Stupid girl." The softness of his tone, betrayed the harsh words. However, blaming the girl in his arms wasn't helping at all. '_What the hell was she thinking?_' Bile rose in his throat at the memory of finding her.

_Inuyasha tore through the woods and found Kagome just in time to see the worm closing in on her. The miko was on her knees with an arm held out in front of her as a shield. His rage was something palpable. Anger welled in his chest at the thought of Kagome on her knees for _any_ youkai. '_That dirty bastard!_' He unsheathed the tessaiga as he leapt at the youkai. "Don't you dare touch her you son of a—uugh" He was cut off as an ethereal lavender light erupted from the girl, bathing him in warmth while pushing him away._

"_Kagome" he whispered, stumbling back. She didn't seem to notice him...or the youkai for that matter. She just sat, staring ahead with wide, unfocused eyes, hand outstretched and pouring out the unearthly purple radiance. Even though there was no wind, her hair began to whip violently around her face._

"_Kagome!" he shouted this time. His only response was a flinch and the increase of her energy, completely decimating the worm youkai. He ran to her again only to be flicked away by her power, which was crackling in the air around her. '_She's losing control…_' he realized with a sickening lurch in his gut. "_Kagome!_"_

"**No!**_I won't! Get out of my head! _Get out!_**" **Kagome's desperate scream echoed through the forest, and Inuyasha began to panic. He tried to get to her again, and the energy subsided this time as Kagome slumped over, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness._

_The hanyou skidded to his knees by her side, gently grabbing her cheeks. Feeling her pulse fluttering wildly beneath his fingertips, he let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. '_Leave it up to Kagome to get attacked the one time she's alone_.' _

_He raked his eyes over her body, searching for injuries. The blood from the minute scratches she'd received assaulted his sensitive nose. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing in fury when he saw the angle her at which her arm was twisted. "Dammit!" He carefully scooped Kagome up, cradling her against his chest, and he glowered at the gray pile of dust that had once been a youkai. A small whimper brought him back to his senses. He had to get her to Kaede…she'd know what to do._

He shook himself out of his disturbing reverie and tried to concentrate on getting Kagome to the hut faster. But a question nagged at him. '_What was she screaming at?_' He had to admit that it was beginning to bother him to no end. She had believed that something had been in her head.

He flew through the village, ignoring the questioning stares of the villagers. He refused to stop until he reached the small shelter that belonged to the old miko.

He skidded to a halt in front of the hut, and bellowed, "Kaede! Where are you, you old hag? Hurry!"

Drying her hands on a towel, Kaede pushed aside the mat that served as her door. "Inuyasha, must ye be so rude? I would have thought your mother would have taught…" The old miko inhaled sharply when she saw the unconscious Kagome in his arms as she looked up to meet him. "Bring her in here, child, and set her on this mat. Ye sit down yourself and tell me what happened," she commanded while she held the mat for the hanyou to enter.

Inuyasha carefully placed her on the futon near the fire, dropping to the ground beside her. He jammed his hands into his sleeves, his brow knitted with worry as he stared at the woman who was usually so vibrant, so lively. The woman on the mat didn't look like the Kagome he knew. She was so pale and frail-looking…and it frightened him.

"Tell me what happened," the old woman commanded while she looked over Kagome's arm. She lifted the limb gingerly and set to work on setting back in place.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, a growl formed in his throat as his hand shot forward to grab Kaede's. Kagome had whimpered in her sleep when Kaede set the bone back. His eyes flashed dangerously at the old woman, until he realized what he was doing. He lowered his eyes and released her, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

Kaede cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Perhaps it is best if ye wait outside, Inuyasha."

His defiant eyes darted back up to her. "What are you saying hag" he scowled

"Oh nothing, nothing" she winked at him and received another scowl. "but I have to set the bone back in place or it will mend poorly, and cause her pain later.

Inuyasha grimaced and nodded. He did his best to relay the previous events as he watched her wrap Kagome's arm, shifting uncomfortably every time she cried out in her sleep. Kaede understood and gave her some water and a few pain relievers that the young woman had given her a few weeks earlier. Kagome woke only long enough to take the pills and water before she passed out again.

The old miko sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" the hanyou demanded.

"I've done all I can do, Inuyasha. It's just a break; Kagome will be fine. The child needs to rest."

He glared at her suspiciously for a moment before grudgingly nodding his head, allowing her to leave.

Inuyasha stayed beside Kagome even after Kaede left. Someone had to watch over her…protect her…

He studied the sleeping girl. The way her lips quivered in her sleep. The way her eyelashes flutter, gently dusting her skin. The way her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. She was human, but she was completely different than the rest of them. He realized that, and it confused him even more. Hell, she'd always been a mystery to him, even though she wore her heart on her sleeve for the entire world to see.

She'd accepted him. She knew what he was, and it didn't matter to her. She was the first person to ever fully accept him, to make him feel like he belonged, like he deserved happiness. Even Kikyou had wanted him to use the jewel to become human. Kagome…Kagome didn't care.

His eyes fell upon her lips again, and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He wondered if the petal-pink lips were as soft as they looked. The urge to taste her was too strong to deny.

'_No one will ever know_," his mind screamed at him. 'Kiss _her. You know you want to.'_

He swallowed and slowly lowered his head, silver hair spilling over his shoulders to fall around her.

A loud rustle echoed in the quiet hut, causing the hanyou to spring away from Kagome, his heart thundering against his chest.

"How is she?" A pale Sango asked fretfully as she entered the hut, followed by Miroku and Shippou.

He glared at the slayer, the bridge of his nose tinged pink. "Keh."

His irritation grew with every passing second that their friends stayed in the hut. Miroku, who was sitting quietly and solemnly near Inuyasha, was the only one that appeared to have any common sense left. Sango paced back and forth, glancing anxiously at her sleeping friend from time to time, while Shippou was sniffling near Kagome, dancing from foot to foot.

After growling a warning at the slayer and threatening to literally throw the kitsune out of the hut, the hanyou was pleased to hear Miroku advise that they all let the girl rest, lest they wake her up.

Inuyasha nodded his appreciation to the monk and resumed his spot near her side.

It wasn't long before the salty tang of her tears reached his nose, drawing him out of his thoughts. He leaned forward and stared at her. Something about her tears…he couldn't stand it when she cried.

Kagome's barely coherent murmurs reached his ears. "Why won't you go away?" she whimpered. The scent of her tears grew stronger, and she began to sob. "I'm not alone. They wouldn't leave me."

Inuyasha felt his chest constrict painfully at the tears in her throat. Her distress washed over him in waves, and he suppressed a whine that rose in his chest. '_Who is she talking to? Who wouldn't leave her?'_

"_No_! Please! You don't know him or the others!" There was certain desperation in her voice.

Understanding dawned on the silver-haired hanyou. '_Is she talking about us? Why would we leave her? _Inuyasha touched her hand cautiously. "Wake up, Kagome. We aren't going anywhere."

"Please! Please stop! ...I don't want to leave." She whispered but Inuyasha's trained ears heard her loud and clear.

'_Leave? What is she talking about?'_ A growl rose in Inuyasha's throat. '_Damn_ _right she's not gonna leave…_' He began to gently shake the girl. "Kagome...Kagome wake up"

"Wha…" She opened her eyes and confusion immediately settled over her. 'Oh, my head…'

Her head… She gasped as the memory of her dream hit her.

'_That voice...that horrible callous voice. It was talking to me. She was talking to me. Who was it?'_ More tears collected in her eyes when she remembered the awful words that woman had told her. She blinked them back, and realized that she was no longer in the forest. _'How did I get here? The last I remember was the worm—' _she gasped and sat up causing a sharp pain in her arm, which she ignored until she realized that she was in the hut. Taking a breath, she looked at her bandaged arm and signed sadly.

'_Inuyasha must have found me…_' "I knew he'd find me," she whispered to herself before dashing her tears away with her functional hand. '_He won't leave me. At least, not until Kikyou drags him to hell._' The thought brought fresh tears.

"Kagome..."

She started at the voice but recognized it as Inuyasha's. She turned to face him, her big gray eyes looking into his worried amber ones. "Inuyasha..." she threw her arms around his neck ignoring the pain once again and buried her head in his chest and began sobbing hysterically.

The hanyou was taken aback, but he tightened his grip around her, bringing her closer, his chin resting on her head. '_Protect her_.'

He was also surprised by how much pain racked her aura even after the dream had ended. '_Protect her_,' his mind demanded again.

'_Protect her? From what? The worm is dead._'

'_Protect her from anything that hurts her,'_ came the voice as though the answer was obvious. '_Make her stop hurting.'_

He could feel her body trembling against his while her sobs wound down to sniffles. "Are you alright?" he asked stupidly, grimacing at his own question. '_Of course she's not alright, you baka._' "It won't happen again," he rasped. "I promise."

Taking a ragged breath, she slowly brought her tear-filled eyes up to his. His brow was furrowed in worry and sincerity, and the brilliant golden gaze that she loved was clouded with angst and guilt.

'_He's still here,_' she assured herself again. "I…I'm alright. It was just…" She shuddered against him.

"Well, it's dead now. You...umm...definitely killed it..." The memory of the pile of ashes crossed his mind. '_And it's no more than that dirty sonofa bitch deserved!_'

She was confused…until she realized that he was talking about the youkai. "…I'm not talking about the worm," she hedged, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Then what are you talking about?"

She tightly clenched his haori for support. "There's a voice...it keeps coming back. I-I can't get rid of it," she murmured. "I can't get it out of my _head_!"

"What voice?"

"A woman. I was aware that the worm was only a few feet away...and then nothing...after my miko powers. The voice was all I heard."

"A voice? What did it say?"

She buried her face in his haori. She'd remembered what it said. She'd remembered, and it scared her. "I-I'm too much trouble. It wants me to give in...into the darkness...whatever that means." Her voice was muffled in the rough fabric but he was able to discern her words. "I'm no good… I will only get you hurt."

Tears came back with a vengeance, and she tried to push herself away from Inuyasha, but his hold on her only tightened.

"What are you talking about, wench?"

"Let go of me!" She tried once again to push away from Inuyasha, flinching when merciless pain shot through her arm.

The hanyou set her back on the mat but wouldn't let her stand or leave the hut. "Tell me what you're talking about. You're not 'good'? What the hell does that mean?"

"I- what good am I? I can't fight without my bow, which I have not even come close to perfecting. Most of the time you or some one else ends up getting hurt trying to save me. How many times have I almost gotten you killed?" She shuddered again.

Inuyasha blinked, his fury growing. "The voice told you that?" he asked incredulously.

At her nod, he continued, "And you're just gonna believe it. I don't know if you noticed or not, but a few hours ago you just incinerated a giant worm youkai, Kagome. Not burnt..._incinerated_...like it was nothing."

The memory was still all too fresh in his mind. "Your powers flared while I was trying to kill the youkai. That power…pure energy. It wouldn't let me get close to you, but it didn't burn me either. The worm was destroyed. It _chose_, Kagome," he tried to explain. "Your power recognized the enemy, and it destroyed it without hurting me. Even when you didn't have control, it was able to tell I was a friend. Besides…" he smiled at her, "you can sense the jewel shards."

Kagome's heart wrenched painfully in her chest at the reminder, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Yes…but so can Kikyou." She stood up and walked out of the hut, leaving behind a very startled and confused hanyou.

* * *

Sigh- Alright. It's 3:14 in the morning, but I _finally_ finished editing this baby. I'm tired…off to bed. Later. 


	3. Stay

_Edited on 3-22-05. Sorry it's taking so long to go back and make these chapters better, and I know that they really need it, but I'm trying to update newer chapters also. So this might take a while._

* * *

_To see a world in a grain of sand,_

_And Heaven in a wild flower,_

_Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand,_

_And Eternity in an hour_

**_--Auguries of Innocence_** by **_William Blake_

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Inuyasha watched silently as Kagome pushed open the mat and walked out into the oncoming dusk. He sat on the packed earth brooding quietly over her words, his annoyance mounting every second.

'_I know she ain't Kikyou. I thought she knew that too._' He'd realized long ago, that the name of the undead miko somehow hurt the young woman. So, he did everything in his power not to say the name in front of her. Now, here she goes, saying the name anyway and hurting herself even more.

"Damn," he cursed as he leaned against the wall. "Women are crazy."

* * *

Kagome entered the clean, crisp air, lost in thought about the voice she'd heard earlier. It wanted her to leave, obviously. But why?

Walking down the dirt path, she watched the men head back to their homes where families and suppers were waiting on them. She loved it here, in Kaede's village; it was so calm and peaceful, so clean and untouched by the taint of the modern world, which she also loved. Two completely different worlds, two completely different threats, but the same thing bound her to both worlds. Family and friends.

In all reality, she knew she could just as easily leave this world as her own home, and that also worried her. What would happen after the jewel was complete? After Inuyasha didn't need her anymore? She'd be broken, that she knew. But maybe time would be able to heal her wounds. That was the only thing she dared to hope for at this point.

Maybe…Maybe the voice was right. Maybe she should leave before she was completely unable to, which also was very probable. It seemed that with each day that passed, her love and understanding for this world grew more, and her knowledge of her own world…didn't.

She cradled her wounded arm and watched the remainder of the sunset.

"Kagome! You're awake!"

She jumped at the squeal, and watched Shippou leap at her with aerodynamic speed while her broken arm shied away from him reflexively.

In a flash of black and gold, the kitsune was snatched out of the air before he even reached the miko.

"Hey! Leggo of me!" he whined with a scowl, swinging his fist at the fire neko that held him by the scruff of his neck.

"Thanks, Kirara." She winced at Shippou's hurt expression.

The youkai flicked her twin-tails with pride, releasing her charge.

The miko kneeled beside the crestfallen kitsune, whose eyes were watering, and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "I can still hug you. See? But I'm a little hurt, so you have to make sure you aren't too rough, alright?"

He sniffled and nodded, allowing her to cradle him.

Smiling, she kissed his forehead and stood up in time to meet Sango, who was hurrying toward her. "Hey there."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright! You had us worried."

Toying absently with the makeshift sling, she frowned. "I'm sorry you were worried. But I'm fine," she lied.

"Really?" Sango's tone informed Kagome that she was not convinced. "Kagome—"

"What did y'all do while I was asleep?" she interrupted with a completely fake smile.

The slayer frowned, letting Kagome know that the conversation was far from over, but for the time being, she went along with it. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Miroku and I had a match…it's been a while since we've had to fight. I wouldn't want to get rusty."

"No," Kagome agreed with a soft smile, "I wouldn't want that either." She paused to look for a missing member of the group. "Where _is_ Miroku?"

Sango clucked her tongue and pointed harshly to her left. Not to Kagome's surprise, she could barely see the shadow of a figure crumpled on the earth in the mounting darkness.

"He touched her butt," Shippou mumbled happily.

"Oh…I see." A small smile toyed across her lips, and she stared at the slayer. "He'll never learn. But…I _think_…that's just his way of saying that he can't wait to be with you."

"…What?"

"You know. He loves you; you're engaged, and he can't have you until the wedding is over."

Sango's cheeks erupted into flames. "Kagome! Shippou is here!" she hissed.

"Well I doubt he knows what I'm saying."

The slayer didn't reply, and a silence elapsed between the two until Shippou wandered back into the hut, leaving them alone. "You know," Sango said casually, leaning against the fence, "Inuyasha refused to leave your side while you were unconscious." She spared the miko a meaningful glance. "You gave him quite a scare."

Her eyes softened, and she glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "He really is something, isn't he? But for the life of me, I can't understand him…I wonder if I ever will. Or if I'll ever have a chance to."

"Kagome…I think the best thing you could do is talk to him. He'll listen. You might think he won't, but he will. To you he will."

Anything that the girl was about to say was soon forgotten when she let out a yelp, whirling around to face the intruder.

Miroku was grinning, one hand remained on Sango's bottom, while the other, which had been resting on Kagome, was suspended in the air.

"Why, Kagome! I hope you are feeling better."

* * *

Inuyasha leaned over his bowl of food, taking in the scent while Kaede filled the rest of the bowls with the delicious stew.

"Inuyasha? Did ye find out more about Kagome?"

The hanyou shook his head. For some reason, he felt that he would be betraying Kagome if he told them all everything she had placed in his confidence.

"Really? She told ye nothing?" Kaede asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice.

He pinned her with a glare that clearly told her he didn't want to talk about it and tried to dip a finger in the stew, only to have it slapped away.

"Ye can wait until the others get here."

He scowled. "Fine, you old hag."

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!"

The said hanyou turned to see Kagome storm into the hut, soon followed by a steaming Sango and a dazed Miroku.

"What happened to you?" It was a rhetorical question, really. Inuyasha knew full well that he must have groped Sango. "You're an idiot," he mumbled, returning his attention to the stew.

The monk ignored him and turned his attention to the miko. "Really, Kagome! I meant nothing by it. It was a…reflex?"

She kneeled to dip her stew and he followed suit. "You know," she whispered harshly, careful to not let Sango hear her, "that your _fiancé_ doesn't appreciate you touching every girl. Especially in front of her. I thought you had more sense than that, Miroku. It's not _me_ you should be apologizing too."

Her whispers reached Inuyasha's trained ears. "What's she talkin' bout, monk?" he asked a little too sweetly.

Miroku flinched. "No-nothing. Nothing at all!" He waved his arms in front of him as if to prove his innocence. It had been obvious for quite a while that Kagome was off limits. Or they answered to Inuyasha.

The hanyou's eyes flashed dangerously, and he began to growl. "How many times do I got to tell you? Keep your filthy hands to yourself, and the fuck off Kagome!"

Miroku received a brutal blow to the head…the fourth one today. He was on a roll. And now he was once again unconscious.

Everyone resumed eating, trying to ignore the curiously still monk.

Placing her chopsticks in her bowl, Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "Should we let him sleep? I mean…after he's taken so many hits to the head?" She worried her lip. "I don't think it's healthy."

"He shouldn't have touched you," he muttered darkly, ignoring the small smiles that surfaced on Sango and Kaede's lips.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Sango said while poking at the remnants of her stewt. "He's got a hard head. He'll be fine. Plus, I think he deserved it."

"Keh. Of course he did…" He felt all eyes on him and looked up to meet their stares. "What?"

Much to his chagrin, Miroku had just awoken and was grinning at him. "Don't worry, Inuyasha, I do not intend to touch Kagome inappropriately." He paused to think very carefully about his next statement. His eyes twinkled mischievously, and he lowered his voice, sure that the inu hanyou would be able to hear. "I'll leave that to you." And once again, he lost himself in the comfort of unawareness.

"_That_," Kagome pointed out, "is definitely not healthy."

"Keh!" The hanyou scowled and jammed his arms into his haori, trying to control his blush. He was, however, thankful that the monk had shown some restrain by lowering his voice.

* * *

'_Where is it?_' Kagome rummaged through the big yellow bag, minding her left arm. She dug even deeper into the bottomless bag. "Ah-ha!"

Proudly pulling out a bag of marshmallows, she placed them in front of the fire near the chocolate and graham crackers. Smiling brightly, for the first time that night, she turned to her friends. "Who wants s'mores?"

They were a huge hit, until they were all gone and Shippou needed someone to pull the sticky marshmallows out of his fur. Kagome patiently sat down beside the kitsune and went to work with a small smile and one arm, only to have Sango relieve her of the task.

Kagome sat by the fire across from Inuyasha and stared silently into it until a yawn tore from her lips and she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Shaking her head to clear it of the sleep, she met Inuyasha's eyes, which burned against the flames. His face was unreadable, and she blushed under his unwavering gaze.

"Tired?"

His voice washed over her and wrapped around her, sending shivers up her spine. "…a little. I think I'm going on to bed." She smiled at him. "Goodnight."

"I think bed sounds like a good idea," Miroku managed between a yawn and a stretch. "What about you, Sango?" he asked innocently. "Are you ready—"

"Finish that question, and I'm going to hit you."

Soon, everyone was asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke slowly to a dull throbbing in her arm, and moaned softly. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she could see the moonlight peek through the cracks of the small shelter. She stared at the sling that held her left arm, and saw in the dying firelight an unflattering picture of Inuyasha chasing Shippou across the coarse material. The kitsune was becoming quite the artist. She reminded herself _not_ to let the hanyou see the drawing, and sat up. Feeling around in her pocket, her small fingers wrapped around a cold plastic bottle.

'_Pain reliever…damn bottles_.' She fumbled with the childproof cap, frustration mounting with every passing second. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips when the top gave way and a couple of cool, smooth pills fell into her open palm. She stumbled to her feet to get some water from the stream behind the hut.

88888

The whisper of the mat as it settled back into place tore Inuyasha from his light slumber. He was instantly alert, and realized that Kagome was no longer sleeping in the hut.

A low rumbling growl claimed him. '_Stupid wench. How could she be so reckless as to leave by herself _again?' Pushing himself to his feet with a grunt, he slipped out of the hut, following the young woman.

He followed her scent to the small, trickling stream, arriving in time to see her small frame lean away from the sparkling water onto the dew-damp grass.

Her calm soothed his troubled aura, and he forgot that he had come to chastise her. Instead, he sat down beside her, welcoming the comfort her presence offered, and having no idea that she was doing the same with him.

She turned her bright gaze away from the sky to acknowledge him before returning her attention to the stars.

Following her example and staring into the infinite night sky, his soft voice broke the calm. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Yeah?"

She turned to him, staring for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Yeah."

His breath caught in his throat and his chest constricted as he studied the vision kneeling before him. Her skin shone a soft silver in the pale moonlight, drastically contrasting with the long tresses of ebony hair that tumbled over her shoulders and spilled down her back. Her vibrant eyes took on a dark hue in the night, which brightened when her smile widened. "'Bout what?" he managed to choke out against the lump that formed in his throat. '_Beautiful,_' kept running inexplicably through his mind.

The grin faltered and fell, and she turned her head away from him for a moment. "Inuyasha? What will happen? After the Shikon no Tama is…complete?"

"I…don't know anymore," he admitted quietly, hoping that his answer would suffice.

She merely nodded, unable to say anything against the surge of emotions running through her. The confusion, sadness, worry, contentment, and joy all contrasted and warred inside of her, threatening to consume her. Her eyes became suspiciously bright, but no tears ran down her face.

"I heard you, you know?"

Her eyes flew back to meet his golden orbs, burning bright and piercing the darkness. She silently beckoned him to continue.

"When you were dreaming earlier. I heard you. But you know…_you_ don't want to go, and you don't have to go. And if you do, I'll only bring you back. Unless…" his voice faltered, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. She was too caught up in the soft, honest words. "Unless you really do want to go."

Her eyes softened and a sad smile graced her lips. "Inuyasha…"

"But not because of a dream, Kagome. You have responsibilities here. You have friends here, and nobody is going to make you leave. Nobody here wants you to leave."

Tears sparkled in her eyes, clinging to her lashes like jewels, but she didn't let them fall. She like she was trapped, chained to reality and the only one capable of freeing her was the hanyou who damned her in the first place. "I don't want to leave," she whimpered. "I don't want to."

"Then promise me you'll stay."

"I…"

"Promise me," he demanded again with more urgency.

"I-I'll stay," she agreed, "until there's nothing left for me here." She stood and turned toward the hut.

"Wait, what the hell does _that_ mean?"

She shook her head and kept her eyes trained on the ground. "I have to go home for a day or two."

He was instantly on his feet. "What? Why?"

"My mom is probably worried, and I want a doctor to see my arm. I need a real cast. Walk me to the well?" She asked innocently, extending her right arm for him to take.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Only _one_ day?"

She thought about it. "If I say yes, will it make it easier for me to go now?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

He allowed her to take his arm and led her to the well. "I'm going with you," he announced firmly.

She blinked. "Huh?"

He stared ahead determinedly as he led the way. "I'm going with you to your time. You're hurt, and you're not going by yourself."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. '_He…he's being serious._' A small smile surfaced. "Alright."

* * *

And...finished! Hope you enjoyed it, and you have to admit...it's mile better than the original. I just don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it that way. -hangs head in shame-

For all those that are just now beginning to read this fic: If you can just bear with me through the next few chapters until I am able to edit those...I promise it gets better.


	4. A Night in Kagome's Time

_Chapter 4- A Night In Kagome's Time (edited on 7-4-05)

* * *

_

And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

--**You and Me** by **Lifehouse**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not this Inuyasha that I write of...nor do I own that Sesshoumaru...or Yoda, whoever I remotely resemble...

* * *

Darkness—a time when unimaginable things come to life, preying and feeding, stalking and skulking. Some things are best left to the Shadows, the only thing that would take them. Some things are best left unseen, undiscovered. For if they do discover you… However, one small flame, a flicker of Light, chases away all things Dark, healing the earth with innocence and purity sure enough to dispel the uncertainty and chaos that Darkness breeds.

No one was prepared for what had happened only a few short days ago, in the shadows. No one knew of the evil that had been spawned—the birth of Darkness, itself. Even as it had stood for the first time, it understood its purpose. Earth was its playground. Its hell. Make them suffer. But first things first…

'_Obey him._'

* * *

The night was alive, filled with noises and shadows. A soft breeze rustled the leaves, playing music for all those who would listen. And the silver moon smiled upon the Earth, lighting a path for an unlikely pair—a hanyou and a miko. Creatures stirred in the darkness, but the two paid no heed.

They were with each other only. Right now, it seemed as though nothing could touch them. Not even the memory of her tears, the voice, his plea. None of it mattered as they walked side-by-side to the old well, the miko talking and laughing. Even the gruff hanyou smiled, though whether it was from something she said, or that she was back to normal is hard to say.

It was wonderful to hear her laugh again after witnessing her tears. He didn't have the heart to tell her that she was babbling and actually encouraged it, listening to her explain a funny play that she'd witnessed. It didn't matter how confused he was as long as she was laughing.

'_You know what I think?_' a little voice in the back of his mind asked him.

'_What's that?_'

'…_I think you've fallen for her…_' it said softly.

The hanyou stumbled in his tracks. 'What_? No, I haven't!_'

The voice sighed. '_Deny it all you want. I know how you feel; I'm a part of you._'

'_Yeah, and which part would that be?_'

'_The part that steers you in the right direction and urges you to _not_ make an ass of yourself…I obviously don't have a huge influence on you._'

'…_funny._'

'I_ thought so._'

Inuyasha sighed and peeked at the smiling woman at his side. She was still talking about everything and nothing. For a minute, she stopped speaking and grinned at him.

Her smile was enough to weaken his defenses, enough to stop time in its tracks.

'_See?_' the voice asked haughtily, having proved its point.

'…_Shit…_'

He stole another glance of the miko, willing the blood pounding in his ears to settle. He purposely ignored the laughter of his conscience, if that was what it was.

'_When did this happen?_ How _did this happen?_' He shook his head vehemently and sighed. He spent two years with a beautiful woman who knew what he was and treated him as an equal anyway, no matter how nasty he was to her. It was sure to happen.

"Inuyasha?"

His eyes met those of the young woman. By raising an eyebrow impatiently, he beckoned her to continue, hardly trusting himself to speak unless absolutely necessary.

"Are…are you okay?"

"Keh. Just fine, wench."

She pasted on an entirely false smile that never reached her eyes. Inuyasha winced. "I'm alright, you know? If you don't want to go to my time, you don't have to. I'll be fine."

The hanyou snorted. "As if I'd let you wander off on your own again. _I_ learn from my mistakes."

She made a face. "You can't follow me around forever, Inuyasha."

Another snort as he picked the dirt from underneath his claws. "Uh…Yeah, I can."

She reeled back, her eyes burning holes in the ground. "…Baka," she muttered quietly, falling silent beside him. '_He probably has no idea what he just said…the idiot…_' She could feel her face heating up and was thankful it was dark.

For Inuyasha, the silence was an almost painful thing. Her laughter had stopped. In fact, she seemed…sad again.

His ears pinned themselves against his head. '_Dammit! I swear I don't understand her at all!_'

He needed her to be happy again. If not happy, then he at least needed her to talk. '_I'll ask her about that…thing. What's it called? The big thing with the people… Ah…yes._' He could see the well in the distance.

'_Make her smile before you even touch the well._'

"K'gome?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a televeesion?"

His question caught her off guard, and before she could stop herself, she laughed. "Wow," she praised, a genuine smile covering her face, "That has to be the most random thing anyone has ever asked me."

"Is that bad?"

She shook her head and stared at him with her bright eyes. "No…random is good, sometimes. It makes life more interesting." She laughed again and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "In your time they have shows with shadow puppets and plays with great costumes and masks, right? Well they have those in my time, only they've been recorded, so you can watch them more than once. Haven't you seen my television? I thought you watched the news on it."

"Yeah."

She reached out for the wooden edges of the well, looking into the deep black pit. When she felt the hanyou step beside her, she quietly spoke her mind. "Sometimes…sometimes I wonder why I was suddenly pulled into the well. Why _that_ day? Why _that_ youkai? What made it awaken right then?"

She didn't have to look up to know that Inuyasha was studying her. "It was time. Does it have to be more complicated?"

"I—I guess not." Her voice held little conviction.

She closed her eyes when she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her, lifting her off the ground before leaping into the dark and letting the violet light engulf them.

Inuyasha landed lightly on the packed earth at the bottom of the well and leapt out off the well and into the small wooden well house. Kagome listened to the calming beat of his heart, always so steady, and was almost lulled to sleep when she found herself in her own bedroom on her own bed.

Blinking, she slowly sat up with a yawn and watched Inuyasha close her window back.

"Thought you were asleep."

"I thought I was too." She shook the sleep from her head and slipped off the bed. "Are you hungry? I could make some ramen."

"No you're not."

Stopping mid-stretch, she peeked at him disbelievingly. "Wha…?"

He shoved his hands in the sleeves of his haori with a terse nod toward the sling. "You heard me."

"But…ramen?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow and watching in amusement as the hanyou shifted uncomfortably.

"…Not hungry."

"Wow. That's a first. What if _you_ cooked it?"

He shifted again. "…Ramen?" He tried not to let his eagerness show.

She nodded, trying her best not to laugh at his thoughtful scowl. '_Careful, It won't be funny if he develops a complex because of you._'

"And you're hungry?"

Once again, she nodded, frowning slightly. "Very."

He glared at the floor for a moment before tersely jerking his head once. "I suppose I could cook some ramen since you're hungry."

A few minutes later they were in the kitchen. Inuyasha's glare shifted from the two packages of ramen that he held in his hands to the stove that sat across from him, mocking him.

He growled.

"Need help?"

His eyes jerked from the annoying stove to the young woman propped against the counter. "Keh! No!" he grouched.

She raised her eyebrows and held up a compliant hand. "Fine."

'_How the hell does this thing make a fire?_' He laid his eyes upon the knobs that were cleverly placed under the burners. '_Which one should I press?_' Picking a random knob, he pressed it. Nothing happened.

He waited, his scowl deepening. He glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She conveniently chose this moment to look down at her sling.

"You know," she began hopefully, "I like the Cup o' Ramen much better than the packet. And…It doesn't even involve the stove. You just put it in the microwave. Doesn't make as much of a mess anyway."

"That's the kind I always eat?"

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later, and eight minutes longer than it normally took Kagome, they were sitting in the living room, and both had their own steaming bowl of ramen in front of them. Feeling under the cushion, Kagome found the remote and turned on the T.V.

Inuyasha jumped as shrill voices filled the room before the picture had even come into focus. "Fuck! What the hell is that?"

Kagome choked on her noodles when the Tellytubies appeared on the screen. Calming herself with a sip of soda, she nodded. "It's a children's show, Inuyasha."

"You let pups watch that?" He was nothing short of appalled.

She didn't miss his term for children but said nothing about it. "I didn't say _I_ let them watch it. Let's just find a good movie, shall we?" Without waiting for his answer, she flipped the channel until she recognized a movie that was one of her personal favorites—Braveheart.

"You'll love this movie." She tugged on the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch where they were sitting and offered half to the hanyou before settling back into the cushion beside him.

They hadn't missed much of the movie. In fact, Wallace was still wooing his soon-to-be bride. She subconsciously leaned closer to Inuyasha as her least favorite part of the movie closed in. Murrin, Wallace's wife, was captured by the English and tied to a pole as bait. A tear slipped down the miko's cheek as the knife was pressed to the woman's throat, and, in an instant, it was over.

"You're crying." It wasn't a question as much as a panicking exclamation.

"I can't help it," she sniffed. "It was sad. They killed her just to get under his skin. What if you lost your…" Her eyes widened, and she looked away guiltily. "Never mind. I'm sorry."

She gasped when she felt his fingers gently brush away the tears that the movie brought on. Looking up with wide eyes, she found the blushing hanyou scowling at the movie. "No more crying."

She nodded and turned her attention to the screen. It wasn't long before she felt her lids grow heavy and was struggling to stay awake. Without even thinking about it, she leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder as she had many times in the past when they thought they were the only ones awake.

"Is your arm still hurting," he asked quietly, lifting his arm so that she could get more comfortable and draping it over her shoulders.

In her drowsy state, she sniggered. "I took three extra-strength pain relievers. I'm not feeling much of anything except tired." She yawned and subconsciously snuggled closer into him. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"'Night, Wench."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"What do you think?"

With a smile, she drifted to sleep.

After seeing to Kagome, Inuyasha continued watching the movie. Though he'd never voice it, he had soon become riveted to the movie. It was about the inhabitants of a country—countrymen deemed worthless by those who unrightfully ruled the land. Countrymen who had finally had enough and fought back with all they had. They might not have had the well-trained army or expensive weapons that England, which he found the ruling country was called, possessed, but they had a purpose to fight and proved that that was nothing to take lightly.

As the movie went off, Inuyasha felt himself falling asleep with Kagome in his arms, something he had a feeling that he would get 'sat' for, but was too tired to care at the moment. Breathing in her soft, sweet scent, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Uggh, where did I put my purse?" Mai muttered softly, entering the dim living room. '_I could have sworn it was…right… here…_' The middle-aged woman trailed off when she saw two heads peeking over the couch, and she would havebeen alarmedif she hadn't seen the two dog-ears that one of those heads possessed. It could only mean one thing…Kagome was home and she brought Inuyasha with her.

She walked around the couch to turn off the T.V. and take a good look at the couple before she left for work because apparently real estate can't wait until eight a.m. on a weekend.

'_Oh dear…_'

Inuyasha had one arm around Kagome's shoulders as she leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder and his chin on her head. Both were tangled in her old wool blanket, and both were sleeping peacefully.

She gave a knowing smile and resisted the urge to wake and greet the young woman. '_Wool will do that to you. Lord, what has my daughter gotten herself into?_'

Staring at the sleeping hanyou, she was astounded by how calm and serene he looked. His trademark scowl was nowhere to be seen. She understood how her daughter had fallen in love with him. This was the side of him that only Kagome could see, the side that he showed only her and even then on rare occasions.

'_And_,' Mai thought, smothering a giggle, '_he's very handsome—Oh, my purse._' Grabbing the leather tote, she took one last glance at the two before walking out the door. '_What an interesting family we have._'

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a yawn when the sunlight peeked through the window to fall across them. In an instant, he was alert. He had slept harder than he would have thought possible, and it didn't exactly make him feel better.

Looking down at the sleeping girl who was pressed against him, he calmed himself down. She hadn't moved in the night and still had a small smile on her face.

It hadn't been the first time they'd gotten comfortable so close to each other, but never had they slept like this, still touching…and he was trying his hardest to remember why right now.

'_I'm going to get 'sat' if I don't move._'

'_Wouldn't it be worth it?_' his conscience asked him.

'_Do you know what being slammed against the floor feels like?_'

'…'

'…_Alright then._' Carefully, he tried to slip out of the miko's grasp, trying not to wake her.

She stirred impatiently in her sleep; he froze.

As soon as she settled again, he began to lift his arm over her head only to make her stir again. "Stop moving," she complained groggily

"You're awake?" he asked skeptically. He, of course, received no answer. It wasn't the first time she'd spoken in her sleep. One time she'd even told Shippou to get away from her. She'd woken to the poor kit's wails, and it had taken nearly half the night to convince him that she hadn't even realized she'd said anything and didn't mean it. Of course Inuyasha, as well as the others who had woken, had trouble keeping a straight face through the whole ordeal.

With a sigh, he slipped his arm back over her shoulders and gave a wry smile when the miko sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him. He knew she would be embarrassed when she woke; that's Kagome for you. She wasn't shy in the least, always the first to greet and welcome a friend, always the first to trust a stranger, always the first to offer a hug, an apology, or a friend. She was always the first to forgive, always the first to embarrass herself for the sake of others, and always, always the first to blush.

He was trying to decide if her present comfort would be worth her embarrassment and, ultimately, the damage done to his pride.

'_Will you still be here when I wake up?_'

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head, trying to fall into his usual light slumber while he waited for Kagome to wake.

* * *

Slowly and begrudgingly, Kagome began wake, cutting off the ending of a perfectly good dream. But the sense of warmth and security that the dream brought didn't fade. For that she was thankful.

Opening her eyes and wincing at the bright light that greeted her, she realized that she was moving—slowly and rhythmically, barely at all, but she was moving up and down. It took a little while to make sense of her surroundings, but when it did…

She was stretched out on top of Inuyasha, her head tucked under his chin with her back parallel to the couch that he, in turn, was stretched out upon, one arm draped carelessly across her waist as he slept. Their bodies meshed together perfectly; she rose with each breath he took.

'…_Too close…'_ her mind screamed; however, her body protested. Her lungs constricted, and before she could help herself, she sprang back to the other end of the couch with a gasp.

"Shit, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped as he, too, leapt up, his hand flying to tessaiga's grip.

She couldn't even meet his hard gaze as her face flushed. "Sorry," she muttered, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt as she tucked her legs under her. "I was surprised."

Those softly uttered words dealt a major blow to his already low self esteem, and he fought to hide his hurt and disappointment. He had, after all, known she would be embarrassed and uncomfortable when she woke; he was a fool to hope for otherwise. "Forget about it, wench."

Her frown deepened at his tone, which was a clipped and a bit harsh. "I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, Inuyasha. If it bothered you, you should have moved me."

It was his turn to blush, but his pride refused to give in. "You think I didn't try," he grouched. "You sleep like a rock, until I try to move you, then you tell me to 'stop moving'. No way you're blaming this on me."

Kagome glared at him from across the sofa, folding her arms across her chest.

'_Uh-oh…you've done it now_.'

'_Will you shut the hell up?_' Inuyasha pinned his ears against his head as he challenged her glare.

"Inuyasha..."

"So help me, Kagome, if you say it—"

"Sit, boy."

He met the floor with a loud thud. "Dammit, wench! "

"I don't recall falling asleep _on top_ of you," she growled, her anger rising in spite of her.

Inuyasha stopped his struggle to lift himself off the floor and realized what she'd said. It dawned on Inuyasha that he had been lying down when he woke, which is perfectly understandable other than the fact that when he fell asleep he was sitting upright. "…I don't either…"

She lowered her eyes to her broken arm. It was beginning to hurt…painfully bad. Looking back up at Inuyasha, she watched him stand him ground and glare defensively.

Her eyes softened. '_Good going, Kagome. You probably hurt his feelings. He may not love you like you want him to, but he's still a guy. That had to bruise his ego._' She smiled meekly at him. "Well, it was the best sleep I've had in a long time. You make a good pillow."

She intercepted his blush, which he valiantly tried to force back with a snort.

"I'm going to take a shower before I go to the hospital." She made a face as she gestured to her body. "If I go looking like I've just been dragged out of a war, I'm going to attract more attention. And I don't want that right now. I'm sure you can keep yourself out of trouble long enough for me to take this shower?"

He glowered at her. "I'm not a fucking pup."

"Right, then. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

For several minutes, Inuyasha awkwardly stood where Kagome had left him, completely unsure of what to do. He was about to go leap in the Goshinboku when Buyo came waddling around the corner. Of course the poor cat needed someone to play with him. Enter Inuyasha.

Upon seeing the demented hanyou, the calico's waddle shifted into more of a scramble to get away, but his efforts were futile.

Inuyasha softly jerked on the fluffy tail, pulling his hand away before Buyo's claws could dig themselves in his flesh.

On the third round, the cat won, taking a swipe at the clawed hand before it even reached the furry appendage.

* * *

Kagome absently toyed with the knobs on the tub, fingering the water as she waited for it to get hotter. Her mind was replaying the scene that previously took place downstairs. She looked down at her dirty, bandaged arm and at the sling that lay forgotten on the floor. Shrugging her robe off, she climbed into the shower, welcoming the hot water that hammered down on her, washing away all the filth and blood.

She was a sucker for showers.

'_How could he get mad at _me'

A voice sighed. '_You _were_ the one that fell asleep on him, remember?_'

'_But…but…_'

'_Are you angry because he let you sleep so close to him, or are you angry because you liked it too much?_'

There was a brief pause in the shampoo lathering. With a soft sigh, she answered. '_I'm not angry. It—I just…don't understand why it felt so right. If I can't be with him, then why did it feel so right._'

'_Who said you couldn't be with him? Who said that he didn't feel the same way?_'

She didn't want to answer that.

* * *

"Stupid cat," the hanyou grumbled as he stomped up the stairs to Kagome's room. He would hear her call him from the branches of the tree beside her window. Before his feet were even on the window sill, some items in her room drew his attention. There were images of Kagome, as well as some others, placed behind sheets of glass on top of her desk.

His eyes flew over the snaggle-toothed smile of a young Kagome standing in her soccer uniform. There was a picture of her family waving at the camera, and another picture was of her and those annoying girls he'd seen her with before. He froze as his eyes fell on one last picture.

"Damn human emotions," he swore angrily, trying to fight back the painful jolt that ran through his body. Kagome was wrapped up in the arms of a man, whose lips were placed lightly on hers while she laughed and cried against him.

He picked up the picture, fighting the urge to smash it against the wall, and stared at it closely. There had to be some mistake. She'd never told him of a boyfriend, and she certainly didn't smell like another man. But…he was looking at it with his own eyes.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

The hanyou nearly dropped the picture as he whirled around in surprise. He was staring into the eyes of the woman who he felt betrayed him. Next, he realized that she was only using a towel to cover up herself. His youkai was hard enough to control whenever he was near the miko. Now it was damned near impossible.

"Nothing."

Her brow furrowed as she studied him. "You were growling when I came in."

He shifted uncomfortably, eyes glued to the floor. "I said it was nothing, wench."

"Look me in the eye." She sighed when the hanyou failed to move. "Inuyasha…"

"Get dressed."

His demand caught her off guard. She suddenly realized that she was in a towel, and almost laughed—almost. For Inuyasha's sake, as well as hers, she fought the urge. "Fine." Grabbing some clothes from her drawers, she left the room to return a few minutes later fully clothed.

"Now…will you tell me why you're in such a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood!" he all but yelled. She eyed him knowingly, before realizing that he was hiding something behind his back. "What's that?" She made a move toward it, and he backed away.

She challenged his glare with one of her own. "What is that, Inuyasha?"

Approaching warily, he stopped a mere inch in front of her, accusing her with his eyes before taking a big whiff. "You don't reek of a man." His statement sounded more like a question.

Blushing furiously, she jumped back. "Are you _smelling_ me? You dog! Sit!"

His body hit the floor, sending the picture flying. Thankfully, Kagome caught it. "My picture…" Clutching it tightly to her chest, she turned to the recovering hanyou with wide eyes.

His expression darkened. "Explain."

At his request, she became livid. "I could ask the same for you! What were you doing with this picture?"

His bravado seemed to crumble, his eyes only holding hurt and betrayal. "You…you never even told me. You _lied_ to me."

"What are you talking about? I lied to you? When?"

"Who is he? Why don't I smell him on you?"

Her face clouded with confusion, and she looked at the picture again. "My dad?"

"Your _dad_?" he sputtered.

"Oh…oh, Inuyasha…this isn't me. This is a picture of my parents. It was taken on the night that he proposed to her. Inuyasha?"

The hanyou just stood there staring at the picture. "That's your mom? She looks just like you."

"I've heard it all before," she sighed, placing the picture back in its spot on her desk. "Come on," she said softly, grabbing his arm and throwing him a small smile. "Let's go so that we can get back."

* * *

Well? What do you think? I spent an extremely large amount of time working on this chapter. –whimpers- It just needed it so badly. Now that I have tripled the size of the original, I'm worried about it being to detailed. Read and Review, please. I'll edit the next chapter as soon as I'm able--hang tight. 


	5. Naraku's Insidious Plot

_Chapter 5: Naraku's Insidious Plot (edited 03-06-07)  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

A darkness was gathering. 

Fifty miles from Kaede's village was a mansion swallowed by dark clouds—a place malevolent enough to cause all of the life within a two-mile radius to wither and die. Huge oak trees lay fallen and rotting on the bare ground; ponds and streams that were once full of beautiful fish and clear sparkling water were now almost completely dried up with caked mud—the fish unmoving on the ground as they decayed.

This was where Naraku resided.

The inside was even more oppressing. It lay in a complete and utter darkness that sucked hope and life from everything. Light didn't even bother trying to pierce the thick gloom anymore.

This place was a hell.

Naraku's cruel laughter sliced through the manor causing his servants to cringe. "So, she won't listen to your persuasions. Hmm… Just as well, I doubted it would work any way." He sighed. "You are going to find them and kill them both and their other little, insignificant friends, if they are with them. Try not to kill them at the same time…it will be most pleasurable to make one witness the other's demise."

A bright green light somehow shone through the assumingly unfathomable darkness. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked silently to the hospital. The young woman felt the hanyou's eyes on her, though he quickly tore his gaze away every time she tried to return it. 

'_He was really upset when he thought you'd kissed another man…_'

She sighed and felt golden eyes weigh heavily upon her once again. '_Doesn't surprise me. God—when I so much as even say "hello" to Kouga he accuses me of wanting to run off with him._'

"Does your arm hurt?" Inuyasha broke the silence.

Kagome thought about the time that Kohaku cut her arm and those same words faltering on his lips the next day. That seems such a long time ago. "No, not really. I know it's strange, but I am kinda used to the pain so it isn't really pain anymore. Do you know what I mean?"

He looked at her miserably out of the corner of his eye. "Mm."

The young woman looked into his eyes and saw something that took her by surprise...guilt. She smiled and reached over to scratch his ear. "I'm okay. I promise. I would tell you if I wasn't." She watched the inu-hanyou lean into her touch, relaxing completely and almost falling over when she pulled her hand away. They both blushed and were quite for several long minutes before Kagome broke the awkward silence by smiling brightly. "I wonder what the others are doing."

* * *

"Sango?" 

The woman stopped humming and looked up from her laundry to answer her fiancé's call. "Over here, Miroku." Pushing a tendril of loose hair behind her ear, she went back to scrubbing the worn kimono in the stream behind Kaede's hut.

Her trained ears heard grass being crushed beneath feet, and she pushed the cloth in her fingers aside when she heard Miroku's breath hitch.

Miroku grinned as he watched her—her face flushed with the summer heat, hair down and around her face as she continued to push it back…she was gorgeous. He watched a small frown cross her guarded face as she stared uncertainly at him.

"What did you do?" she monotoned, giving him an accusing look.

He shook his head, that same weird smile still on his face. "You're beautiful," he breathed.

Blushing, she relaxed, offering him a tentative smile and patted the ground next to her.

The lecher had finally proposed to her four months ago, though they'd decided to wait until Naraku was gone to actually get married. Miroku covered the short distant between them and sat down beside her.

The slayer watched him out of the corner of her eye. Wearing his traditional modest black and violet robes, he appeared innocent enough, though she knew better. He was anything but modest, and his cocky grin could attest to that.

Though, she had to admit, he did have a reason to be cocky…she supposed. A handsome, sharp, kind face that he showed off by pulling his hair into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck; lean, muscular build—though he wasn't bulky by any means; and eyes the color of dark sapphires. Eyes that she could get lost in. Eyes that were so deep, in color and wisdom, but that always glittered playfully.

Suffice to say that those eyes were the reason she agreed to marry him because it surely wasn't for his lecherous and perverted qualities.

Trying to maintain some semblance of self-control, she made the fatal mistake of staring into those solemn but teasing eyes.

Shit…she forgot her name…

"Sango…"

And, there it was. Her blush brightened

Miroku's grin widened, and he leaned closer for a kiss. Sango gasped as he caught her lips; no matter how many times she had kissed him, he made her feel as if it was her first time, every time. There was still that excitement...that feeling that would never disappear, no matter how experienced they were—which wasn't very, Sango would always point out to Kagome whenever the young woman found them in each other's arms.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, dark orbs laughing at her, all-knowing.

"Mm. Shippou went fishing and took Kirara, and Kaede is in the neighboring village, helping a sick girl." She sighed in content as she leaned back on the grass while listening to the stream.

"...and Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Sango began to chew on her bottom lip nervously. "I don't know. I haven't seen them at all today. I hope they're alright."

Miroku laid on the grass beside her. "They're together, so they're fine, Sango. Kagome probably convinced Inuyasha to take her to the well."

"Still…they should have told us they were leaving. Especially after yesterday."

"You know as well as I that Inuyasha will mangle anything that attacks Kagome—especially after yesterday," he repeated, his eyes dancing at her.

Sango smiled wryly. "They really should tell each other how they feel, shouldn't they."

"It _is_ quite obvious that they care for each other...but then there is the matter of Kikyou to consider."

Sango frowned.

"Inuyasha can't seem to decide between the two."

"What is it with the men in this village, and their inability to limit themselves to only one woman?" She stared at her fiancé pointedly.

"That hurts, Sango. Ouch."

She smirked. "The truth, Miroku. The truth."

"Hey…" He folded a finger under his chin, and lifted her head towards him.

"Hm?" she managed, eyes wide.

"Why are we still talking?"

"You were talking, t—"

His lips fell to hers, cutting her off.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed in his ear, "I will be _fine_. Just—just wait for me outside!" 

The hanyou had already almost broken the _doctor's_ arm after he made Kagome flinch while checking out her injury. "No way in hell I'm leaving you here alone," he stated coldly, his eyes never leaving the shocked doctor. "I really don't like it here. You were better off at Kaede's." He received a defiant stare from the girl who was about to have her arm x-rayed.

Her patience was wearing thin. She didn't like hospitals to begin with, and having to deal with an angry hanyou wasn't helping matters at _all_. "I will be right out. He is just going to change my cast." She assured him, shifting her glare to the doctor, who was staring at Inuyasha as though he were a freak. She could practically feel discomfort rolling off Inuyasha in waves. As the doctor stared at him unabashedly, she thanked God that she was able to convince him to wear a cap for his ears. "What are you looking at?" she snapped angrily.

Shaking his head, the doctor tore his eyes from the hanyou who'd been flashing his fangs at him. Instead he stared bemusedly at Kagome for a second before her words sunk in. "N-nothing," he stammered and then went back to work.

The hanyou sighed, the look in his eyes told her he was grateful. She nodded at him, a small smile on her lips. "Can you go outside for just a few minutes, Inuyasha? You can wait right outside this door. If I need you, I'll call, alright?"

He stared at her for a long moment, then flashed his fangs once more at the doctor before he conceded. "Fine." Then he was gone.

She frowned at the closed door and wondered if she'd hurt his feelings by asking him to leave.

"Well now, Miss Higurashi, let's see that arm again." The older man had relaxed noticeably since Inuyasha's departure. "My, that's a nasty looking break. May I ask how this happened?"

"I fell." She winced when he gingerly held her arm a little higher.

"You fell?" he repeated with a mechanical sympathy—product of dealing with thousands of broken arms over the years. His eyes left her arm as he grabbed the clipboard beside him. "How did you fall?"

"I fell off my bicycle," she lied quickly.

"Bicycle, hm?" He glance up at her, and then at the door behind her. "I have to ask this in all cases such as these. If you're a victim of domestic abuse, there are places you can go for help.'

She frowned. "Abuse?"

"Has your boyfriend ever hit you?"

Confused, she stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Boyfr—" '_Inuyasha…he's talking about Inuyasha._' She couldn't help it; she laughed at the man. The idea of Inuyasha raising his hand to her was absurd. Once her laughter died down, she simply said, "No. He'd never hit me."

He lowered his eyebrows again. "Good."

Everything else went smoothly. Until the doctor asked if she wanted to keep her old sling.

"What the hell?"

Kagome sighed. '_Ah, crap._'

Inuyasha pinched the cloth between his thumb and index, holding it up to examine the drawings. He was not amused. "Is that supposed to be _me_?" He stared at the priestess.

Shrugging, she tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm going to kill that fucking kit—doesn't look anything like me," he grouched.

Kagome grinned. The pictures had obviously gotten to him. "I kinda think that you have the same head."

"No—no, we don't. That…thing has a huge head!"

"Exactly."

The glare he sent her was supposed to silence her giggles, but failed when she only laughed harder. "I do _not_ have a big head."

"I was just kidding, Inuyasha."

"Keh! Let's just go," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and sniffing at her.

"Fine then."

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha--do you want to go for a walk?" She asked hopefully looking up from her new cast. 

"We're walking now," he pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled. "I know that, Inuyasha…"

He snorted. "Then what do you want to go on a walk for?"

"I just _want_ to. You know…take in the scenery and stuff."

Inuyasha looked around—the smell and noises were overwhelming to his sensitive nose and ears. "What _scenery_?" He grimaced as a driver only ten feet away leaned on the horn.

She sighed at his thick-headed-ness. "Never mind, let's just go home."

She was disappointed. And now he felt guilty. "Dammit all," he muttered under his breath before jogging to catch up with her. "You jump to conclusions a _lot_, don't you, Kagome?"

She tried to hide her smile. "You're one to talk—think I have a thing for every male that breathes," she was all too happy to point out.

"Keh! _Kouga_," he stressed the name, "is supposed to know better than to try to impregnate you in front of us."

She choked on her laughter. "Impregnate? Oh God—I really should have been insulted by that…" she realized, sobering immediately.

Before she could sit him, he growled, "Kouga wasn't the point. Point was I don't want to go for a walk in your damn loud and smelly 'city'. _But_," he said before hurt set in, "we could go for a run. If your just going to nag me about it," he finished quickly, blushing for some odd reason.

She grinned up at him. "Alright. Because I _will_ just nag you about it."

"I know."

Moments later Kagome was airborne on Inuyasha's back while he was leaping through the trees. One arm was draped over a shoulder as she held on tightly, and he could feel her face against the back of his neck and knew she was smiling. "Thank you for this. And for going with me to the hospital."

"Keh…"

Annnd, he was blushing again. She could hear it in his tone. '_So cute._'

After thirty minutes of running, he felt her breathing regulate, and knew she was sleeping, and slowed to a jog, relaxation claiming him. Something in his chest tightened before loosening, and he knew he was relieved that she was Kagome again. That she hadn't said anything else about leaving.

About leaving him.

He couldn't get rid of the scent of her tears, or the fear in her eyes, or the way she clutched at his fire-rat fur. It infuriated him.

'_Too bad you can't kick the shit out of nightmares._'

'_Says who?_' he growled. _'…And we don't know that they are nightmares. They seem real enough to her._'

_'Calm down. What's that saying…"love conquers all"?'_

'_You're an asshole.'_

'_And _you've_ been running around for the last forty minutes because you thought it'd make _her_ happy.'_

'_Because she's Kagome._' He winced when he could practically hear the smirk. '_Damn…_'

Thankfully the voice didn't feel the need to respond. The bastard.

He bit his lip as Kagome nuzzled against him and concentrated instead on not pricking her thighs with his claws. He could see the shrine now. '_Thank God…_' He slowed down when he reached the steps. "Kagome?"

She stirred against him. "Mm?" Her breath hitched as she yawned. "What is it?"

"We're at the shrine." He was both relieved and disappointed when she climbed off of his back. "I'll be at Goshinboku when you're ready."

She climbed the steps, throwing him a glance over her shoulder. "I'm just going to go pack and say goodbye to Mama."

The sound of a vacuum cleaner met her ears when she opened the door and stepped into the house. She followed it upstairs and found her mother vacuuming the hallway in front of her bedroom.

It immediately cut off. "Hey, sweetie. I was worried that you'd left before I'd even gotten to talk to you." Mai's brow furrowed and she let the appliance fall to the floor in favor of approaching her daughter. "Kagome…what happened to your arm?"

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother. "It's not a big deal. I was attacked, but I'm fine."

Mai frowned. "I see. And where was Inuyasha?"

Wincing, she tried to keep her smile. "Weeell, I sort of…went off by myself. He found me after my arm had been broken."

"Kagome…"

"I know, I was being stupid."

The woman sighed, hugged her again, and said, "Just be more careful. And stay close to Inuyasha, alright? I'm serious, Kagome. I can't keep letting you go back if you get hurt."

"Alright. I'm going to grab a few extra things before I leave."

She met the hanyou at the Goshinboku five minutes later, giving him two extra cups of ramen for his troubles. It was already afternoon, and they still didn't know if Miroku had survived the night.

* * *

Alright...I'm slowly editing these first several chapters again. So...goodnight. : D Oh, and reviews make me happy!  



	6. The Entrance of Nazakaki

_Chapter 6: The Entrance of Nazakaki (edited on 4-6-07)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

_ Between the conception  
And the creation  
Between the emotion  
And the response  
Falls the Shadow_

_**-'The Hollow Men' by T.S. Eliot**_

* * *

'_God, she's scary…_' 

Inuyasha grunted to himself, looking over his shoulder at the glowering slayer. '_You say that _now_? When she didn't even have that huge-ass boomerang of hers? Pansy._'

'_Say_ _what you want about me; _you're_ the one that fled like a little girl._'

'_Yeah, well, you're the one that made me!_'

'_Ma—_made_ you? Newsflash: I'm a conscience. I don't have legs, dumbass. I can't _make_ you do anything._'

'_You used your influence…and shit._' God…that was lame. Not only was he arguing with himself—again—but he also had the feeling he just lost. Again. He could hear it snickering.

Sango was leaning against the outside of Kaede's hut. Glaring at him. _Them_. Yeah. She's a total badass. Beside him, Kagome tried to hide her smirk as they walked away—the slayer's worry had been transformed into wrath, so Kagome thought it was best that they take a walk while she cooled down.

Of course that little ass Shippou had volunteered to come along, too, in the name of cuteness and Kagome-love and all. But, whatever, it's all good—he still had the discarded sling tucked into his robes. He was going to bring it out whenever Kagome wasn't looking.

'_Strangle him with it,_' the voice suggested.

'_Nah—Kagome'd kill me. Besides, with Shippou gone, who would I get to pummel?_'

'_Miroku?_' Another great suggestion.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, and Kagome turned to stare curiously at him. '_That's right—forgot about him…_' After all, the monk had taken several blows to the head the night before and was just fine today.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." When she turned back around, he smiled wickedly at Shippou. The kitsune swallowed and hugged Kagome's leg tighter as they continued to walk.

The voice was silent for a moment. '_You…you aren't seriously considering strangling Shippou…right? I was _joking'

'_Keh! If I did, I'd never get a shot at kicking Naraku's ass. Kagome would kill me._'

He thought about more ways to hurt Shippou without actually hurting him. Whatever he did would obviously draw Kagome's ire, but if he could soften that ire just a little bit…

'_She likes pink,_' the voice suggested again. '_You could drop him in some dye. I mean, last time I checked, Kagome likes cute shit. Hence Shippou._'

He was proud of himself; he came up with some brilliant ideas. Kagome found the ugly runt irresistible. But if Shippou was a _pink_, ugly, irresistible runt? …That could work.

Kagome nudged him with her elbow. "What are you all smug about?"

Thankfully he caught himself before he replied with 'cute shit'. He looked down at her guiltily. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You look like you're happily plotting—that look never means something good."

"Keh! Don't know what you're talking about, wench."

She snorted, and he looked back down at her. She'd been spending entirely too much time around him.

"He's up to something, Kagome! I can tell!"

Inuyasha shot the runt a glare, but then smiled as though to say 'you'd better run while you still have a chance. Or legs.' Then he pulled the bit of cloth out of his robes, pinching it between two fingers and holding it up for Shippou to see.

The kitsune studied it for half a second before his eyes widened and he took off, Inuyasha on his heels. "Ka-go-meeeeeeee!"

"She can't save you now, you little pain in the—"

"—Inuyasha! Leave him alone," Kagome called after them.

"The hell I will! Now, stand still and let me maul you."

Shippou took a sharp left and veered for the safety of Kagome's arms. He had no intention of standing still to be mauled by an inu hanyou.

"I'll say it, Inuyasha," the miko threatened as Shippou dove through the air. He hit her with enough forced to knock the wind out of her. She stumbled back a few steps, trying to ignore the pain coursing through her broken arm. Shippou had landed on it.

"Don't let him hit me," he cried out, only to be ripped from her body by an incensed hanyou. Lifting him up by the tail, Inuyasha glared into his eyes before thumping him across the head.

"You just hurt her, stupid. Stay away from that arm, or I'll thump you again—harder next time."

The kitsune stared at the girl who was cradling an arm against her. She offered him a small smile when his eyes started watering. "I'm fine, Shippou. See?" Her grin brightened, and the youkai sniffled.

"Also," Inuyasha jabbed a finger toward the sling that was now resting on the ground, "that looks absolutely nothing like me!"

Kagome giggled. "No, it really doesn't…not much at least."

His glare shifted to her. "Funny."

Her eyes brightened as she stared back at him, and she felt a calm wash over her. This is what she loved. These were the people she loved—Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, Inuyasha. They were just as important to her as her real family; she supposed it would be strange if they weren't after all they'd been through together. She loved them.

She loved him.

'_Really? Are you so sure about that, Kagome?_' A cold voice invaded her senses, and she froze. Terror shot through her veins.

"_You_," she breathed. A sudden motion caught her attention, and Inuyasha was staring at her, his hand waving in front of her face.

"'Gome?" He brows were furrowed as he stared into her eyes. She shook her head at him, and suddenly his eyes shifted over her shoulder.

He was growling. "Get behind me, Kagome." He carefully handed Shippou to her.

"Inu—"

"Shut up, and just get the fuck behind me," he snapped back at her. "Naraku's here."

She whirled around to see a blanket of darkness quickly approaching, and she felt Inuyasha's arm snake around her waist, ready to spring away if necessary. However, it wasn't. The dark cleared 10 yards away from them, revealing a pale women, with sharp features.

So this was the woman that had invaded the sanctity of her mind. Kagome studied her carefully. Straight black hair ran down her back and spilled over her shoulders, but it was impossible to tell where it ended, as her kimono was just as black, making her appear even more pale than she already was. The only color on her was the emerald trimming on the edges of the kimono—green leaves, burning in darkness. An emerald shard embedded in her forehead accented the green.

Thin lips were quirked into a cruel smirk, and Kagome shivered in revulsion.

Empty holes rested where her eyes should have been—black soulless eyes that taunted the miko.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha spat as he pushed his charge behind him.

The woman ignored him and kept her merciless eyes on the young miko. "You don't really care about them, let alone _love_ them. If you did, you would have left like I told you."

Eyes wide as understanding dawned on him, Inuyasha reeled back to look to the miko. Her face was blank, but he could smell her fear. She shook as she stared at the youkai before her. So the voice _was_ real…

He slowly turned back around, teeth bared at the other woman. Before he could stop it, a vicious growl welled up in his throat, and his hand fell to Tessaiga's hilt. "Shippou. Go back to the hut. Get Miroku and Sango."

With a nervous nod, the young kitsune leapt off of Kagome's shoulder and ran.

Kagome took a step forward, much to the annoyance of a certain hanyou. "W-who are you?"

Inuyasha sneered at the dark youkai. "She's got the stink of Naraku all over her. She's another of his incarnations," he growled.

The demon spared an uninterested glance at Inuyasha before continuing to stare down Kagome. "Yes. My name is Nazakaki, and I am born of Naraku. I see you decided to stay."

"Yes, I decided to stay."

"You risk the lives of your friends for your selfish reasons."

"We'll manage." Inuyasha spat curtly.

Kagome ignored him, stepping forward again. "They won't die—they're strong. And why should I believe you anyway if you're another of Naraku's incarnations?"

Nazakaki's top lip curled back as she grinned, and Kagome could see the madness that wrapped around her. Was that what happened when you lived in darkness? She shuddered.

"I thought you might say that. And I may come from Naraku, but even you know we're right about this, _Kagome_." She hated her name when it fell from the youkai's lips. "I can always show you if you'd like…" Her dark eyes glanced toward Inuyasha. "Take your guard dog, for instance. His death would affect you the most, wouldn't it?"

Kagome remained silent, Inuyasha's quiet growling falling on deaf ears.

"Such a pretty little thing. Naïve, torn, a little _too_ innocent, but pretty nonetheless. It's a shame I have to show you this," Nazakaki murmured. "But then again, shame isn't such a bad thing, is it?" Soft laughter bubbled forth, and the emerald in her forehead started to glow.

Kagome's vision faded, fogged over. She stumbled forth just in time to see a human Inuyasha tackling a green-haired giant off the cliffs of Togenkyo. Her eyes widened.

Sesshoumaru was next—his hand plunged through Inuyasha's stomach. As in, Kagome could actually see his hand enter the hanyou's stomach and exit from his back… Nausea hit her.

Inuyasha's blood…

Renkotsu—Hiten—Kageromeru—

Her memories were suddenly chased away, and she noticed that Inuyasha was in front of her again, standing between Nazakaki and herself. Something wet ran down her cheek, and she lifted her hand to it. Tears… When did she start crying?

Tessaiga was unsheathed. "You don't talk to her; you talk to me." He looked over his shoulder at her, and the livid fire in his eyes cooled just a little bit. "Kagome, go back to the hut with Shippou."

She wiped her tears away. "Inuyasha… I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Go, Kagome!" he barked. "You stubborn baka."

Nazakaki was still grinning at her. "I'd rather her stay. She needs to hear this, but first…I want you to kneel. For Naraku. And Kagome? Try not to forget your name…You might not get it back."

Kagome didn't have enough time to fear her words.

A sudden pitiless emotion raged inside her, and she felt like she was dying inside. Little by little she could feel herself straying, loosing herself. It was so dark, and there was so much pain. She fell to her knees with a whimper, a hand clenching at the grass as she tried to focus on it. '_I'm Kagome. Kagome…Kago… Focus!_'

A pressure was building itself in her head, a darkness that was swelling, and she felt it eat at her soul. '_I'm…_' And she felt herself drowning in the abyss. She felt herself smirk tiredly as she relaxed and let it take her. She was all feeling now. "How weak I am," she murmured softly, starting when she was wrapped in red. Gold pierced the darkness, pulling her back to the surface where she gasped for air.

It took her only a moment to realize that Inuyasha was kneeling before her, reminding her of her name. She also realized that his haori was now wrapped around her. And that gold was so piercing—worried, commanding… She reached out to touch his face, but he'd pulled away already, snarling at the woman on the other side of the meadow.

'_Oh…right… Battle now._' Her head thumped horribly, and she felt so violated, like something horrible had bared her soul to the world. Naked, exposed, used, _violated_—

Inuyasha stood with his back to her, Tessaiga barring the youkai's passage to her. "Kagome?"

His voice was strong. It gave her strength. She thought she could stand up now. "I'm alright," she panted, pushing herself off of her knees. She watched him tense, and knew he had a dangerous scowl on his face. She didn't envy Nazakaki in the least.

"Oh, sweetie," she purred sympathetically. "You're far from alright. Tell me—why are you so torn, hm? Why are you half a person?" The youkai smirked, and Kagome felt her blood run cold. "You'd be so much more delicious if you were whole."

"I thought I told you not to talk to her, bitch!"

"And what a protective little puppy you are. Too bad your bitch has to die."

Tessaiga cleaved the air, and Kagome watched as the wind tore apart, howling in pain, rushing forward with bursts of light and fierce flames. The Kaze no Kizu flew forward, destroying earth and air—anything as long as it destroyed its target.

A wall of black placed itself between the hounding flames and the dark youkai at the last second, temporarily saving Nazakaki. Inuyasha watched as the black was penetrated only to swallow the flame that had pierced it. A hand was suddenly clenching the back of his undershirt, and he felt Kagome sway against him, collapsing against his back as more darkness probed her.

It was worse than Hakudoushi had ever been.

He caught her before she slid to the ground

She couldn't see.

Her lungs wouldn't work—she clutched at her own throat and gasped for air. It was too overwhelming for her miko powers. It was too dark, too evil, and she was too sensitive, too pure.

Inuyasha's voice rippled over her, and for a moment she wondered if she really was drowning in water. "Breath, Kagome."

She wanted to glare dryly at him, but tears stung her eyes. '_Thanks for the reminder—hadn't thought of _that' was what she wanted to say. It came out as another gulp for that damned air. Shouldn't it be filling her lungs about right now?

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

It was dulled, but she could hear his rising panic, and she choked some more. Can't breath. Can't-- "—Yasha," she gasped when he pulled away, she could make out his figure, and her vision began to clear, though her body was quickly shutting down. He was running, toward the wall that was now cracking.

She saw Nazakaki grinning at her, and then the flash of Tessaiga as it glinted in the sunlight. It was bright—and then it wasn't. Black waves rose up from underneath his feet, swallowing him.

Grabbing at the air in front of her, she watched as he tensed, and she knew he was cursing. And then she saw him collapse. '_Breath, Kagome_.'

She stared in shock at the fallen hanyou as the darkness ebbed away.

'_Breath, Kagome.'_

She was still stunned when Nazakaki stepped up to him, watching him curiously as he lay motionless on the ground. "Damn," she muttered, nudging his ribs with a small foot, "Chivalry is so freaking annoying." Something about this picture was so wrong. Inuyasha shouldn't be lying down. He shouldn't be...didn't he know that?

'_Breath, Kagome._'

Breath filled her lungs with such force it left her breathless again. She ignored the dizziness as she forced her chest to rise and fall. As she forced herself to breath.

Why wasn't Inuyasha moving?

"Inu—Inu_yasha_!" she screamed suddenly. Her limbs were slowly regaining feeling, but her mind was numbing again. A flourish of hand movement drew her attention, and she narrowed her eyes at the youkai.

Nazakaki had her palm inches from Inuyasha's head. "This one will destroy him, Kagome. You ready to watch me kill the man you love?" A smirk contorted her sharp features. "Don't close your eyes..." Her eyes fell back to the hanyou, and words left her lips in a whisper. "You poor puppy… Waves of Despair."

A ring of black flames rose up around them, but before it could stretch toward the hanyou, light broke through. The darkness had been shattered by a single arrow that protruded from the ground a few feet from the two.

Kagome stood on legs of jelly, bow still clenched tightly in her hands. Adrenaline and fury dulled the pain that shot up her broken arm, and only a slight twinge remained. "Leave him out of this." Grey eyes were cooled to steel, and she stared the quiet woman down.

Nazakaki stared at the arrow that still dispelled a small amount of pure light. "…Impressive. You actually stopped my dark. Good for y—" She cut herself off to stare at her arm. Or the stub that used to be an arm.

Kagome had released a second arrow.

Miasma poured freely from the gaping wound that lead from her shoulder, to part of her chest. And this…was pain? It was unpleasant. Really unpleasant. Son-of-a-bitch unpleasant.

Nazakaki loved it.

And this sound…she was screaming. She loved that, too. It was almost as much fun as making others do it in her stead.

Kagome had readied another arrow, and Nazakaki knew this one wouldn't miss its target. She was still screaming when her miasma wrapped around her and bore her away.

The miko's bow fell from loose fingers as she watched that monstrosity fade into the sky. She didn't have the strength or will to challenge the youkai to come back and let her finish what she'd started. Her vision flickered and she fell heavily to her knees.

She still felt dirtied, exposed, pained. But Inuyasha…

With bated breath she waited for a sign of motion. He was breathing. At least, she'd like to think he was breathing; she was too worried to get up and look for herself.

"Inuyasha?" she called out. "Inuyasha, wake up." Unwanted tears stung her eyes—she needed to be near him; she needed to know he was alright. She needed him to be alright.

She was suddenly at his side.

* * *

_Yeah...so, this chapter needed to be shot immediately, but, what can I say...procrastination and school._


	7. Blame

_Chapter 7: Blame (edited on 4-7-07)  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. _

* * *

_Yay! The second chapter I've edited in two days! This one should have better characterization, dialog, writing in general, and much less suck._

_Mortal Kombat theme win. That's all you need to know to succeed in life. _

* * *

_"The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness." --Victor Hugo _

* * *

'_Hey…_' 

Inuyasha groaned irritably when he felt his conscience stirring. '_Shut up. Sound hurts._'

There was a sigh, and he felt something shake the corner of his mind. 'You_ shut up, you baby. You gotta wake up._'

Everything hurt. Everything was sensitive. It was as though he was shielded with nothing for so long, that when the _nothing_ was gone, he was aware of everything. Even the hair on his arm bothered him. He didn't want to open his eyes. '_What happened?_'

'_That bitch hit you with some sort of attack. Don't you remember?_'

'_Ah…yeah. Nazakaki, right?_'

'_Whatever,_' the voice muttered briskly. 'J_ust wake up now._'

'_Don't want to._'

'_Don't care—you need to check on Kagome._'

Something wet fell against him, and that hurt, too, even though the pain was slowly receding. He could feel it crawling down his cheek until it melted into his lips.

Salty.

'_Kagome?_'

'_Yeah. I think she's cryin'…_'

'_Shit—' _He forced his eyes open and was startled when he found he was only inches away from a world of grey. He could see his reflection in her wet eyes.

Her eyes widened before narrowing as she fought back more tears. "Inuyasha," she breathed quietly, letting herself fall back to sit on the ground beside him. She quickly wiped her tears away, and looked away from him. "You're so reckless, you idiot."

He realized that her voice held no real censure, and, with a wince, forced himself to sit up. He eyed her carefully—he smelled no blood, saw no blood, but she had been crying. Nazakaki was gone; her stench was quickly disappearing. "Are you okay?"

Chuckling softly, she shook her head and watched him from the corner of her eye. "I should be asking you that."

"Where's Nazakaki?"

"Gone. She left."

He was confused. "She just _left_? Did she hurt you?"

Tired eyes fell to him, and she shook her head.

"You're crying," he pointed out, and she glared weakly at him. He could smell fresh tears gather in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"For you, you baka. You weren't breathing at first, and I thought…"

"You were crying for me?" He looked surprised at that, and she was almost offended.

"No matter how much you insist otherwise, you _are_ my best friend—though only God knows why," she grouched. "You love scaring me don't you—" She was pulled against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Kagome…you stupid girl," he muttered as softly as he knew how, and that was all it took to break through her reserve. She cried against him, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry. I should have left, and when you were lying there, I thought it was too late! You reckless baka!"

"I'm fine. And you're not leaving. You already promised. I'll find the bitch and tear her apart—it'll be _fine_."

Kagome sniffled and shook her head against him. "She's different than the others. She can break into your mind, and she's so evil—it burns. I couldn't _breath_… It was horrible. And when I saw you lying there, I thought you really had drowned in her darkness—that's what it feels like. Drowning."

He considered her words for a moment. "Yeah. That sucked."

She couldn't help it. She grinned, her eyes drifting close. "I can't move anymore… I think I need a nap."

He was going to assure her that he'd watch her, but she was already asleep. With a sigh, he cradled her to him, lifting himself to his feet. He spotted her bow ten yards away, and stopped to grab that, too, before he headed back to Kaede's.

Inuyasha didn't stop when Kirara landed behind him, allowing the monk and slayer to climb off of her.

"I see you two have been busy."

Shooting the monk a withering glare over his shoulder, he refrained from retorting when Sango did in his stead.

"You ass! How can you say that in a time like this! Is Kagome alright? Where's Naraku's incarnation?"

"She's sleeping," he muttered, nodding to the girl in his arms, "and the bitch is gone."

Miroku's brow furrowed. "Gone where? Did she get the shards?"

The questions were grating on his nerve. "Fuck if I know, and the shards are still with Kagome. …I think." He reminded himself to check her pockets when they got back to the hut.

"You think?" Miroku glanced to Sango. "That doesn't sound promising. How do you not know?"

A growl ripped forth, and he glared at his comrade. "Cause I was unconscious, dammit. Kagome dealt with her, and then she went to sleep. I don't know _anything_."

Sango stopped, eyes wide. "Then how do you know she's alright? How do you know that the youkai didn't do something that made her sleep—it could be poison, Inuyasha!"

Dammit, now the slayer was pissed again.

"I know because she fucking _told_ me she was _fine_! Not like I was exactly overjoyed to get knocked out and leave Kagome to take care of things…"

"She has a broken arm," Miroku pointed out quietly.

Inuyasha felt even worse, and he frowned down at the sleeping girl. "Yeah, I fucking know that already."

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder. "Calm down, Inuyasha. We know it wasn't your fault.

He was quiet for a long while as they walked together through the rice paddies. He could see the huts now. "She was going to leave."

"Kagome?"

He nodded and deliberately focused on the road he walked on. "Down the well, and not come back."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Yesterday—while she was fighting the worm youkai—she heard a voice, and it convinced her that she needed to leave." He chuckled grimly. "Said we were better off without her, and she knew it."

Sango gasped. "Surely she doesn't think—"

"The voice she heard was the youkai we fought today. She spent god knows how long alone with Kagome, and I don't know what garbage she was feeding her while I was out."

"You're worried she'll want to leave again," the slayer murmured gently.

Inuyasha's face hardened. "If Kagome leaves for something as stupid as that, then she really is an idiot."

8888888888

It was dark when Kagome woke up, and everyone else was sleeping. Sitting up, she smiled sadly at her sleeping bag—someone had carefully wrapped her in it. '_Inuyasha…_'

Falling over the edge of a cliff—careless human.

Kagome bit her lip to stave off the tears.

"What did she tell you?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha staring at her. "What do you mean?"

He glared irritably at her. "What the hell do you think I mean, Kagome? Nazakaki. What did she say to you?"

Kagome sighed, and kicked her sleeping bag away. The hanyou was already on his feet and offered her a hand up. They left the hut careful not to wake the others.

"Well?"

"'Well', what? You were awake for most of it."

"You're not going to tell me then," he stated quietly, and she smiled at him, but it wasn't her smile. It was worried him.

"She wanted me to watch you die. That's what you missed."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, and she looked up at him.

"How would you feel if you had to watch me die?"

"I wouldn't let it happen," he stated, and she smiled again. There was more of her in it this time. She lowered herself to the ground beside the creek. She waited for him to settle beside her.

"Exactly."

He was silent for a moment before asking another question. "She said you were 'torn'?"

"I am living in two different worlds, Inuyasha," she reminded him. "Also, she could have picked up on the part of my soul that I'm missing. I mean, I could feel her in my body, stripping me bare. If she doesn't know about the well, then we're _really_ lucky…"

"Ah, god dammit…"

She nodded.

"She made you cry…"

Kagome gave him a strange look. "I already told you about that. I thought you were…hurt."

_Dead_.

He shook his head. "Before that. She said something about my death, and you were crying."

"You're not going to let me just keep this to myself?" She was pleading with him now, and he shook his head.

"Not a chance, wench. I need to know if I'm going to have to chase your ass back down the well if you decide you still want to run away."

"…I'm not going to run away. I already promised, didn't I?"

He continued to stare at her, and finally she sighed, her head dropping to rest against her bent knees.

"Fine," her voice was thick, and Inuyasha almost considered changing his mind. Almost. "She was in my mind, dragging up memories of all the times _you_ almost died because you were protecting _me_."

She was crying again; he could smell it. "See, my punishment for not doing as she said was to watch you die. Over and over again."

A clawed hand rested on her shoulder. "Keh! It'll take more than that to kill me. You know that," he teased, trying to comfort her.

She looked up at him with puffy eyes, and he winced, pulling his hand back. "Right," she snapped. "Because diving off a cliff in your _human_ form was the best idea you've ever had."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She sniffed, and shook her head grimly. "I don't know what's worse. That you did something as reckless as jumping off a cliff while you were human, or that it doesn't stick out enough for you to remember it."

"Togenkyo."

She angrily blinked away more tears. "Yeah. _Togenkyo_. And Sesshoumaru with his hand. And Renkotsu with his dynamite. And—"

"Shut the fuck up, Kagome," he snapped back at her. She was stunned enough to obey. "It's my choice to protect you and the others. You have no say in it, and it's fucking insulting when you talk about the battle scars that _I earned_ as though I was retarded when I got them."

"You don't scar," she pointed out dumbly.

He glared at her. "You _know_ what I mean, idiot."

"And I don't think you're retarded—I think you're too reckless! If you get yourself killed because of me, how am I going to feel about that?"

"It's a hell of a lot better than you _getting_ killed because I was too afraid of getting hurt! God—you're supposed to just shut up and let me protect you like I said I was going to do two damn years ago, hypocritical bitch," he growled.

Her glower was dangerous, but at least she'd stopped crying. "Sit, boy. You won't _be_ there to _protect_ me if you're _dead_. And how am _I_ hypocritical?"

He growled, and tried to pry himself from the ground. He gave up for the time being. "Do you even remember why I tackled that stupid sage off of the cliff? It's because you were stupid enough to shoot a stupid arrow at that stupid sage, knowing it wouldn't kill him—just piss him off really bad. Bad enough to take _you_ off the cliff. You shot him because he was about to kill _me_. _That_ is why you're a hypocrite."

She paused. "Oh yeah… I forgot about that. And would you sit up already? It's hard to take you seriously when you're sprawled on the ground.

His growl increase in volume, but she brushed it off, watching him sit up to sulk. "Point is—we're like a family—" He blushed when he heard her gasp. "A screwed up, dysfunctional family filled with perverted monks and moronic kitsunes and women that aren't happy unless they're beating something distinctly male," he admitted, "but a family nonetheless. I risk my life because I can, and I have to. So does everyone else. Including you. So stop with the tears and the blame because it's getting on my last fucking nerve," he muttered nervously. The last thing he wanted was for her to burst into tears again. He relaxed when she started laughing, though he thought about being offended. "I can't think when you're crying. And I'm not used to being the one to give advice…"

She snorted, still grinning. "And that's never been more apparent than at this moment."

He frowned at her.

"But I feel better, so you did a good job," she offered.

"Keh."

Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt before staring up at the moon.

"One more question. Why did Nazakaki leave?"

"I shot her with an arrow," she said simply.

"You shot her with an arrow," he repeated.

"Yeah."

"With a broken arm."

She glanced down at her cast and smiled sheepishly. "Appears that way. I didn't even think about it."

He was impressed. She could tell.

"And she's still alive?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I just took her arm off."

His eyes widened, and he stood up to look down at her. "With a broken arm."

There was an irritated sigh. "Yes, Inuyasha. With a broken arm."

"_Daaamn_, Kagome. Not bad." High praises coming from Inuyasha; she blushed and reached up to tug playfully on an ear.

"Ah, the great Inuyasha saved by a human girl," she teased, staring into his eyes.

He smiled back at her and briefly considered kissing her, though he realized he was too much of a coward to. "A miko with a broken arm," he corrected.

He was proud of her. Kagome was stunned, and then she grinned. "Thank you, Inuyasha. For everything."

He froze when he felt her lips on his cheek, his eyes widening. Something inside him awakened, and he fought to tamp it out. It was hardly the time or place to consider his feeling for the miko.

'_We've already established that you _love_ her, you dumb shit_,' his conscience was all too happy to point out.

He couldn't even bring himself to deliver a snappy comeback as he watched Kagome find her way back to the front of Kaede's hut.

* * *

I'm slowly working my way back through the chapters... Reviews are always nice ;) 


	8. The Pain

_Chapter 8: The Pain (edited on 04-09-07)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

_I'm the rainbow in your jail cell  
All the memories of  
Everything you've ever smelled._

_--"Don't Forget Me" by **Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

* * *

The world was dark. _Her_ world was dark. It had been like this since she was born...nothing but darkness and shadows. She was born with a damned and tortured soul, and that was all she knew. Nazakaki spared a swift glance to the bloody nub where her arm had been as she continued down the long, ominous hallway. The torches here and there told her that she was going in the right direction, and she continued swiftly.

'_How could that little, frightened girl have so much power? She appeared to be such a weak creature. Master will not be pleased_.'

She hastened her pace down the corridor, a feeling of dread growing with each step. "Master." She whispered under her breath. No, he wouldn't forgive her for being so weak and incompetent. She was useless, a failure...a disobedient failure. The narrow, stone passage seemed to go on and on, never ending and never allowing any light, save the dismal torches, to peak through. Straining her eyes, she could make out the figures of four skeletons, an indication that she was very close. She passed the old skeletons warily, never taking her eyes off of them until they were well beyond her sight. If Naraku already knew of her failure, there was the chance that he would send Kagura to destroy her...and one of her most powerful attacks was the Dance of the Dead. Nazakaki was just as strong as, if not stronger than, Kagura, but she wasn't stupid. She knew how to fight and knew not to be caught off guard by a strong opponent, as she had been earlier.

'_Wretched human!'_

She could see the opening now. The blood red sky was peaking through the doorway. She walked through the exit and into a barren wasteland littered with the bones of both demons and humans. This was Naraku's retreat...his oasis, his paradise. She shuddered. This place reeked of a delicious evil. She ran her eyes over the "garden" area and saw the contrasting form of a white baboon pelt against an endless sea of red. She froze and took a deep breath before delivering the bad news. She began to take small, unsure steps toward him, but she didn't stop until she stood about twenty feet from him, his back towards her.

"Nazakaki." His voice teased her, and he continued to sit and stare into a pool of blood.

"Master."

"You have good news for me, I presume." He sounded amused. He was rewarded with silence. "Or am I wrong to assume that you could complete a simple task for me? All I asked was that you kill the girl. A human. A disgusting, weak human. Crush the human, and you crush Inuyasha. You managed to get past him, a youkai, but you failed to destroy a human?"

"Master, I—"Her eyes widened in pain and terror, and she fell to her knees, turning her black eyes to Naraku. In his hand was an ebony orb, much like Kagura's red one. He held her heart in his hand, and squeezed it tightly. She felt like she was caving in on herself, being constricted as the life was choked out of her.

"You disappoint me Nazakaki. I had so many plans for you. But you are just as weak as Kagura. Must I punish you as I punish her?" His hand tightened on the ball.

"No—Master. I'll—kill them." She gasped.

"Good." His hand loosened around her lifeline. "I'll tell you when to attack. I _want_ those jewel shards."

Nazakaki stood up breathing hard and began to walk away in anger and fear when Naraku began to speak again.

"And Nazakaki? Don't disappoint me again."

She nodded, "Master." And began to walk off again.

* * *

"All I'm saying," Shippou announced from Miroku's shoulder as the gang continued their walk through the forest, "is that I deserve more food because I'm a growing boy. I should get at _least_ a forth of the food. And _all_ the chocolate."

"Shippou," Inuyasha sighed irritably without bothering to glance in his direction, "shut the hell up."

The kit sniffed haughtily, crossing his arms across his chest. "I also want three fourths of _your _ramen supply," he demanded.

Inuyasha was bored. Not even Shippou could offer an argument worth his attention. "I want you to go the fuck away, but that's not going to happen, is it? Hey—Kagome, you sense anything?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing."

Sighing loudly, he continued to stalk forward. They'd been following a rumor for two days now, but so far their search had proven fruitless, and Inuyasha couldn't have been more insufferable.

Of course, he was thinking the exact same thing about the others.

Her fingers tapped restlessly against her bow as she walked. Her cast had been gone for two weeks now, and she was still getting use to the freedom of movement. It had been a pleasant release.

"Oi!"

She looked up to see Inuyasha glaring back at her. "'Oi' what?" she asked—a warning evident in her tone.

"Can't you move it any faster? We're going too slow."

She didn't deign respond other than with a glare of her own. Stupid hanyou and their stupid…_stamina_. She saw his claws twitch and knew that things really were too slow-paced for him to handle.

A sudden pang rippled through her body, and she stopped in her tracks. Something was approaching. And it had a shard.

Heh. Talk about good timing.

Closing her eyes, she felt for the direction, as she had always done to pinpoint a shard, but something was different this time. She felt her miko powers surge around her, stretching out and grappling for the presence. Her purification energy was actually feeling around for the youkai. She could feel it stretching, twisting, searching, entwining itself around trees throughout the forest.

"Oi! Kagome—"

She held up a hand to silence him.

After a moment more, she opened her eyes, paying no attention to the eyes on her back. "Got him." A boar youkai more than a hundred yards away, and sniffing around for them—her.

"Shit—" she heard Inuyasha curse. "A youkai!"

"Kagome…"

The miko turned her head to Sango, who was staring at her hand with an open mouth. Looking down, she was shocked to discover her hand was glowing. She raised it to eye level to study it. Suddenly, the energy gathered together on an index finger—all she'd done was wonder how she could gather it.

Her eyes widened with surprise. A tiny ball flickered on the tip of her finger. She willed it larger and was shocked with it grew to the size of a tennis ball. Her gaze flew to Inuyasha. He watched her with a furrowed brow, his hand resting on Tessaiga as he kept his ears trained on the distant intruder.

Grabbing an arrow, she set the tiny ball on the tip of it. Her bow was raised and pulled taut as the arrow was notched. Once more she closed her eyes and followed the path to the boar again. Hooves pounded against the hard earth—even _she_ could hear it now.

The arrow was released, and it flew forth, hitting its mark. There was a terrible squeal, and Inuyasha's gaze flew from the surrounding forest back to the miko before him.

Her aura encompassed all of them, crackling with purification energy, but he strangely wasn't worried about the affect it would have on his youki. She was comforting. He watched her, and knew he probably had a strange look on his face.

…So this was true purification power. It was easily able to distinguish friend from foe without much of a toll on the miko.

Hm… Not bad.

She tucked her bow back behind her shoulder and bit her lip as she stared into the dark wood. Somewhere in there, a jewel shard was resting in dead pig. That's gonna suck. Maybe she could somehow con Inuyasha into getting it for her.

"Kagome," the slayer breathed again, drawing the said girl's attention, "where did you learn to do _that_?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Um…here? This was the first time. Pretty awesome though—watch this!" She made another dot of light appear on the same index finger. Swirling energy swelled and shrunk as she stared at it, brow set in determination. "That's nifty," she muttered with a grin.

"'Nifty' isn't the word for it," Miroku murmured, walking up to her to grab a wrist. He stared at the energy carefully, as though it held some great secret.

Inuyasha was still staring from the miko to the shadows where the remains of a youkai had to be resting. He looked perplexed. "How in the hell did you know it was there before I did?" She looked vaguely disappointed in his question for some reason.

The energy was absorbed back into her body. "He has a jewel shard."

"You shoulda said something then," he grouched.

"Well, it's not too late for you to be useful. There's still the matter of scavenging the dead remains for the shard."

She'd sounded way too cheerful when she'd said that. "Cute, wench. But I'll pass. You killed it, you get the spoils."

"Inuyaaa**_sha_**—I don't want to touch it! You're a guy! You _like_ blood and guts and stuff."

He snorted. "Maybe it'll just be a skeleton?"

Scowling at him didn't really help matters as much as she'd hoped it would, so she slowly stepped into the shadows only to have her ass kicked by a horrific stench.

"Oh God…Oh…my God. I hate this pig. I hate it so, so, **_so_** much." She actually sounded shocked by the vehemence in her revelation. "Words cannot describe how much I hate it at this moment." She heard Inuyasha's chuckling, and retched in response. The smell was horrible.

Horrible didn't describe it really. It's as though her arrow had automatically roasted him, and he'd been rotting for five days already.

Oh—there he was. And joy…he was missing his head. Lovely.

She sighed, held her breath and plunged forward, trying to pinpoint the shard before she had to breath in the horrid stench again. She almost cried out for joy when she found it, but instead, cried out in horror and dismay when something burst with a wet plop, the moment she'd plucked the jewel away from his body.

She was covered in stink and guts, and was about to cry when she'd emerged from the woods. She scowled balefully at a chunk of meat clinging desperately to her pleated skirt. "This is the worst job _ever_."

Covering his nose with his arm, Inuyasha stared at her in bewilderment. "What the hell happened to you?"

She looked miserably at him and pulled something yellow and slimy off of her cheek. "Sit. Sit. Sit." He didn't have the gall to curse or even groan when she knelt in front of him. "I'm covered in youkai guts. I smell. I'm tired. So I'm going to go find some water now, and I'm getting a bath. We got what we came for, so if you rush me while I'm getting _said bath_, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk straight for at least a month."

He watched her walk away, Sango following behind at a safe distance, her hand covertly shielding her nose.

* * *

"I smell like death," she announced unhappily, lowering herself into the hot-springs they'd found.

"Death never smelled quite like _that_, Kagome…"

"You didn't have to come," she pointed out.

Sango grinned at her. "And miss out on this great opportunity to build up my endurance? I don't think so."

"You're much meaner than Miroku."

"Yeah. He's a lover not a fighter."

"Just help me wash this stink off—I'm losing my sense of smell," she complained.

"Honestly, Kagome… I don't think that's such a bad thing at this moment." She reached over to flick a chunk of bloody…_something_ off of her friend's shoulder with a disgusted grimace. "What the hell did you do to this youkai? Hardly considered humane," she teased.

Kagome stared at her dryly. "I apologize for blowing up a youkai with my untrained miko powers. If only I could wield a _giant boomerang_ to _hack_ and _dice_, maybe it wouldn't have been _quite_ so messy."

Sango raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk crawling across her lips. "Let's get this mess off you. It's turning you into a smart ass. Or Inuyasha."

"There's a difference?" Kagome retorted with a grin. "And it's hard to be pleasant when you're wearing your enemy's fetid insides."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Be sure that you do."

* * *

Resting with his back against a tree trunk, Inuyasha watched the water rush over rocks in the raging river. This was where it started. This was where it all began—where Kagome had broken the jewel. He wondered why he didn't come here more often. It was calm. It was peaceful. And Kagome no longer smelled like spoiled vomit—that was a plus as well.

'_Longest fucking trip of my life._'

It had only taken them three and a half days, but it felt much, much longer. And it hadn't helped that _Kagome_ had killed the only thing he would have been allowed to have fun with. But hooray for her new miko powers and all that. That would be a lot of help in the long run—and she'd come even further in the day they'd been back home.

She'd been practicing all morning and afternoon. He couldn't say he wasn't impressed, and over the last couple of years she'd almost perfected her aim with the arrows.

She could hold her own now—even in hand-to-hand combat with her new control over her purification energy.

His ears perked when a twig snapped somewhere behind him. Hand on Tessaiga, he kept himself from springing to his feet when the breeze carried Kagome's scent to him. He watched her walk past him, her arms wrapped around a basket of dirty clothes. "Thought you were taking a nap," he stated, frowning when she ignored him. "Why are you washing your clothes here? You always wash them behind Kaede's."

Frowning, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I felt like it."

His brows furrowed when he noticed that none of the cloth in the basket belonged to her. "And what are you doing with the villagers' clothes? Why not let them wash it themselves?"

She turned around to glare at him from where she knelt on the bank. "Why do you care?"

He drew back, staring at her with stunned anger. "What the hell is your problem, bitch?"

Abandoning the laundry, she whirled around, fire in her eyes, some unnamable emotion that Inuyasha hadn't been able to understand coming from her.

His anger evaporated when he recognized it, and his ears plastered themselves against his skull.

"You are!" she hissed, watching as his face fell. "You want to know _why_ I came all the way out here to do my laundry? Because I had to get away from you, you filthy half-breed. It takes every ounce of strength I have to put up with you, so I try to get a way for just a few minutes, and yet here you are."

Brain slowing to a crawl, the hanyou had no idea how to respond to that. He stared at her, vaguely aware that Sesshoumaru's hand had done less damage. What scared him so much was that he was struggling to remained stunned and surprised, because once _that_ was gone…it would hurt, and he knew it.

Kagome leered at him, and he wondered what happened to the girl he knew. The girl that called him her best friend. The girl that cried because she thought he'd gotten hurt. "You love me," she realized suddenly, her grin widening. She walked forward bringing her face inches from his to stare into his eyes.

He couldn't move away.

"Aw, did you actually think I'd let you love me? Touch me?" She stared headily into his eyes, bringing her lips so close to his that he could almost taste them. "_Fuck_ me?" she whispered teasingly.

His eyes widened in bewilderment. This couldn't be Kagome… His heart lurched in his chest—a painful thing really—and he thought he'd be sick.

Light laughter bubbled forth. "Pathetic. Get the fuck out of my sight."

"K-Kagome…?"

She pulled away from him and swayed over to the forgotten laundry. She leaned over the bank, smiling at her reflection, the emerald shard in her forehead glittering on the water's surface. "I said leave." She didn't have to turn around to know that the half breed was already gone.

* * *

He was running.

He didn't know where, but he knew that he was. He tried not to think and just trusted his feet, focusing on the sound of them striking the packed earth beneath him.

Vaguely aware of a deep, throbbing ache building inside him, he was glad he had the opportunity to stave it away for a few blessed moments of 'nothing'. He must have been running for an hour now. Maybe five. Hell if he knew.

'_Hey…_'

Inuyasha ignored the soft voice of his mind.

'_Inuyasha. Stop._'

Stop? Keh. If he could run just a little bit longer, just a little bit further, maybe then he could run fast enough to…to… To…

'"_To" what? You can't escape this. Stop running—I'm asking nicely._'

He didn't slow down, but instead pushed himself faster, even when his legs felt leaden—the emotion was slowly rising to the surface. It was hurting already.

'…_I'm sorry. I didn't think she—_'

'—_Could you please, _please_ just shut up and let me run?_' His eyes burned, but they were dry.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.

He'd come back to the well. He stared at it for a moment before he moved to touch it. A twinge made him pull his hand away, and he stared at the pads of his fingers.

A splinter.

A ragged sob tore free of his throat, and he started, covering his mouth with a hand.

Was he…_crying_?

Another sob. And another. Suddenly his vision was blurred with unshed tears, his shoulders were shaking, and his chest was constricting. He felt numb, but for some reason, felt every bit of hurt he'd ever managed to hold off.

The hanyou fell to his knees, his forehead resting on the lip of the well as he succumbed to all the grief he'd been harboring since his mother died. Body shaking, he furiously realized that the last time he'd cried was because of Kagome, too.

Thunder shook the skies, and rain fell, mixing with his tears as it fell. Even the earth itself was crying.

It was bad—there was no denying that. But what made the situation irreversible was that she had somehow realized he loved her.

And she laughed at him.

* * *

Lurching up with a muffled cry, Kagome's looked around the hut for Inuyasha, ignoring the startled stares of her friends. She'd had a nightmare, and Inuyasha was supposed to be in the hut right now. His presence always made her feel just a little better.

A warm hand found its way to her shoulder, and the miko stared into Miroku's solemn eyes. "Kagome? Is something wrong?"

She looked around for Inuyasha again, but he wasn't in there; she shook her head. "No—bathroom. I've got to go." Pushing her sleeping bag away, she hesitated only a moment before pushing herself out into the storm. '_There's no way he'd stay out in this weather,_' she reasonably pointed out. The sky was covered with grey, swelling clouds that hung low to the earth, and the rain was coming down in sheets now.

It had been a while since she'd seen it storm like this.

"Inuyasha?" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth. A shiver racked her spine, and she noticed that in the short while she'd been outside, her clothes had been completely soaked through. "Inuyasha!"

She ran for the direction of Goshinboku—best chance was he was there, brooding for some strange reason if she knew him at all.

At least that's what she told herself.

The irrational part of her screamed that he was _Inuyasha_. He hated a lot of things. Rain was one of them. The irrational part was pushing her to hurry up because he was probably in trouble. He was probably hurt or worse.

Unfortunately for her, she'd come to realize one thing since she'd fallen down the well, and that was that her rationality often amounted to nothing here. Irrationality proved itself to be invaluable.

She ran towards the well, towards Goshinboku as quickly as the wet earth would allow. The clearing was in sight now…

'_Please let him be sulking in the God Tree,_' she prayed silently, stumbling forward. '_Please let him be fine so that I can kick his ass for making me search for him in a thunderstorm._'

A flash of red caught her attention, and she stopped in the middle of the field.

Her stomach plummeted when she realized what she was seeing through the thick rain. Someone was resting on the ground, their back against the well. "Inuyasha?"

She took a step forward, and that was all she needed to get her to fly towards him. She skid to a halt on her knees by his side, her hands fluttering around him, though she was too afraid to actually touch him. "Oh, holy…" Tears gathered in her eyes but she furiously blinked them away, grabbing the discarded haori that rested in a puddle beside him.

It was dirty, but it'd have to do. She needed to stop the bleeding.

Deep gashes ran diagonally from his left shoulder, blood tinting the puddles pink where she knelt. She tried not to look at them, mashing the soaked fire rat fur over it to slow the blood flow.

He'd lost so much blood.

"Inuyasha," she snapped, her free hand firmly cupping his chin. "Inuyasha, wake up. _Hey_! Wake _up_!"

Golden eyes cracked open to peer tiredly at her. "'Gome…"

"Oh, thank God—Inuyasha," she continued as calmly as she could, "I need you to tell me what happened." Her hand smoothed wet bangs away from his face before anxiously petting a cheek.

His eyes darkened and brightened at the same time. He looked so unbearably sad. He looked…

With a gasp, the miko forced her gaze to his hand, dread poisoning her until she saw that the appendage was bloodstained.

"Oh…" It came out as a mixture between a moan and a sob. "You idiot," she breathed. Horror crashed through her.

"Get away from me," he hissed dangerously. She drew back, cradling her hand to her chest as she stared at him. With his wounds exposed, she noticed how bad they truly were.

How long had he been out here bleeding and dying? How much longer did he have until… He was hardly in his right mind at the moment. She could tell just by looking in his eyes, but the self-inflicted scars were proof enough for her.

Her eyes flickered with untamed grief when she watched his wrist flinch, and he lifted it up, towards the torn flesh, his claws extended.

Suddenly her fingers were wrapped tightly around his wrist, the haori mashed against his chest once again. "I'll purify you!" she gasped frantically, sobs breaking her words. She didn't know if it was her tears or the rain that blurred her vision. "I'll purify you if you don't stop, Inuyasha! See if I don't! You stupid _baka_! _What did_ _you_ _do_?"

If he wasn't so hurt already, she would have…would have… '_God! You're such a fool!_' she thought with furious anxiety. How dare he do this to her? Her eyes widened when his hand went lax in hers, and his eyelids fluttered wearily. "Inuyasha? Hey! Don't you dare go to sleep right now! Inuyasha!" She patted his cheek until he cracked an eye open.

He smiled wanly at her, and for a moment, hope bloomed in her chest. "Stop cryin', wench…" He winced, lurching forward with a cry only to be caught in an embrace by the frenetic miko. "It hurts," he whispered in her ear.

He didn't say anything after that, and Kagome's eyes stung miserably. Carefully, so as not to disturb the wound, she unwound herself from him, prying herself between his back and the well.

There was no leaving him alone now while she went for help. There was nothing left to do.

Nothing other than scream and hope someone—anyone—heard her.

"_Help me_!" She waited a moment, but her desperate plea received no response.

Holding the cloth against his wound, she held him upright and buried her face in his back. "Okay, you baka," she murmured miserably, hugging him to her, "listen carefully. You're going to be fine because you're _Inuyasha_. And the Inuyasha I know would be pissed to die by his own hand. You haven't even defeated Naraku yet! And what about Kikyou? Have you forgotten about her? You have to avenge her death, you dolt," she sniffled, grabbing for any reason to keep him with her. "And Miroku…he needs your help to get rid of the wind tunnel. And Sango has to get Kohaku back."

She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to pinch off the pain before it spread. She could feel his slow heartbeat wavering. "And what about _me_? _I_ need you, Inuyasha. You can't die like this because if you do, I'll bring you back just to kill you myself, you selfish bastard."

Somewhere in the corner of her mind, she heard his voice tugging at her, laughing at her, teasing her.

_Hypocritical bitch._

* * *

_Alriiight. I was finally able to re-write this chapter--this time it's more in character. And the beginning is a funnier, at least in my opinion... So, let me know what you think about it...I love reviews! Also, the song I mentioned at the beginning, actually any son by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, is worth looking up. RHCP is my favorite band, so...Woot! _


	9. The Healing

C_hapter 9: The Healing (edited 8-22-07)  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

You're all I wanted  
All of my dreams are falling down  
They're crawling around and around and around

--"Save Me" by Remy Zero

* * *

"I can't believe it," Sango murmured, ignored the rain that pounded against her as Kirara raced through the air. "She _lied_ to us…"

"She probably didn't want us to worry," Miroku replied reluctantly.

Brown hair whipped around, and the monk carefully moved a strand that was plastered to her face. "She _lied_ to us!"

"I know, Sango."

The slayer narrowed her eyes to shield them from the torrent, all the while searching for signs of her missing friend. "You don't suppose she went back down the well, do you? That's where Kirara seems to be taking us."

Sapphire eyes darkened as a chill ran up his spine. For reasons he couldn't explain, he seriously doubted that Kagome had left the hut in the middle of a storm to run to her time without telling them. "It is possible, I suppose."

"And where the hell is Inuyasha…?" She trailed off as they neared the well, the fire neko releasing a roar before plummeting towards the ground. "Kirara?"

Whatever she had been expecting to find, it wasn't this.

Kagome—her back against the well—was holding a half-naked Inuyasha against her chest, her face buried in a mop of soaked silver hair.

"Kagome!" Miroku touched earth before Kirara, gracefully steadying himself and sprinting to the well, Sango close behind.

The miko started, staring up at him with puffy red eyes. The moment she recognized him, she face tightened with panic. "Hurry, Miroku! We have to help him!" she screamed over the rising gale, her voice thick with tears. "_Now_!"

Miroku turned his probing eyes to the still hanyou in her arms. His expression darkened when he realized how pale his friend was. And the blood… Thin red lines ran over Kagome's fingers as she mashed the haori to his wounds—which ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. Puddles stained pink faded further still in the downfall, though his blood was still visible.

"Who did this?" Sango demanded, readying her weapon. She was surprised, however, by Kagome's furious sobs.

"That doesn't matter now—he's _dying_!" she cried desperately, indignantly. "Stop standing there and _help him_! _Help him_!"

"God…" the monk murmured, kneeling by his friend's side. Inuyasha's blood-stained hand was not lost on him, and he carefully placed his hand over Kagome's to hold the cloth in place. "I need you to pull your hand away, Kagome."

She shook her head frantically and whimpered.

"Kagome—"

"No!"

With a sigh, he relented. "Very well. You shall take him back on Kirara. Do you think you can keep him steady?"

"Yes…"

"Kagome…if he falls…"

She glared at him and more tears spilled over. "You think I don't _know_ that? Help me get him to Kirara."

Draping one of the hanyou's limp arms over his shoulder, Miroku stood with Kagome, his face softening when she refused to loosen her hold on the boy.

"Did you see the youkai, Kagome? Is it still alive?"

The miko ignored Sango as she climbed onto the giant cat, and Miroku answered in her stead. "…There wasn't ever a youkai, was there?"

His voice, though soft, was as gentle to her as broken glass. She shook her head, tightened her grip, and closed her eyes as Kirara took to the skies.

"Kaede will fix you," she promised, her voice muffled by his shoulder blade. "She'll fix you, and then I'm going to kill you for making me worry like this, you ass."

An eternity passed before Kirara landed at Kaede's door, and the miko wasted no time in yelling for her as she slid off the youkai and tried to pull Inuyasha with her to drag him inside.

Kaede took a single second to digest the situation before she snapped into that authoritative healer role that Kagome was so relieved to see that she thought she'd start crying again.

"Lay him on the mat near the fire. Good, now I need ye to fetch some water to boil. Hurry, child."

Casting a quick glance at the pale hanyou, she rushed outside with the pot and was back inside within the minute. Kaede was already threading a bone needle.

Shippou, however, made her even more anxious—dancing from foot to foot with tears in his eyes. "He'll be okay, right? Right, Kagome?"

"Shippou, ye go and keep watch for Sango and Miroku. I don't approve of them running around in this weather. Kagome, I need ye to hold his shoulders in case he is awakened by the pain," the old woman murmured distractedly, reaching to dip a rag in the still cold water. There was no time to wait for it to boil, and the blood and mud needed to be washed away—there could be no mistakes.

The girl dug her nails into Inuyasha's shoulders, a knee on either side of his head, as she kneeled over him. The tip of the needle disappeared into his skin only to reappear on the other side of a gash. Again. Again. Again.

Suddenly her grip on his shoulders relaxed, and a sudden and complete calm washed over her. Without thinking, she reached out for Kaede's hand, and their eyes met.

"I don't think that is wise, child. Ye are too emotional at the moment."

The miko shook her head and looked down at the hanyou's face, set in a grimace. "Let me do this. I know I can."

The moment the needle passed to her fingers, something inside her cracked, and she felt herself wishing that Inuyasha could share the calm that she felt.

He was just so upset.

And then everything seemed a little brighter, a little sharper, and she heard Kaede's shocked gasp.

"Child…"

Opening her eyes, Kagome stared at the needle; it was glowing with this eerie, translucent white light.

This…had come from inside her?

Suddenly everything was clear, and she knew what she had to do. Dropping the needle, she searched inside her again and tapped into that strange white light, which rose to her palm faithfully. This was different from her purification powers. It looked different; it _felt_ different, and she had no doubt that it would not harm Inuyasha's youki.

She touched him.

Her hand trailed gently over his open wounds, and she felt them searing together under her touch.

"Ye possess the power of healing… Extraordinary…"

Kagome stared in mild shock at his now flawless skin, her hand still resting on his hip, the last of his injuries vanished. The moment the divine glow disappeared, she felt drained, overwhelmingly weary.

She shook her head to clear it of its fuzziness, which was so strange after her sharpened senses. "What?"

Kaede laid a gnarled old hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Kagome, ye now not only possess the power of purification, but also that of healing. It is rare indeed."

"Rare…" She stared down at Inuyasha's blank face until a yawn forced her eyes closed.

"Ye heal people by bathing them in your spirit. I am only aware of three others having ever achieved this."

"I'm…so tired."

The matronly chuckle made her smile. "I'd imagine so. It's different, isn't it?"

Kagome shook her head again. "What?"

There was that kind laughter again, and she'd wanted nothing more than to lie down. "Ye need to rest, child."

"I can't move," she murmured, aware enough to know that her arms had locked under her, one still resting on Inuyasha's hip, the other on the wooden floor.

"What in the name of—"

Miroku and Sango were back, she supposed.

"How did this happen?" Kagome couldn't bring herself to smile at the soft wonder in Sango's voice.

"I'll explain later. Miroku, will ye please help Kagome lie down. She's had a long day," she murmured, her eyes dancing with amusement.

A second later, the monk was kneeling at her side, his own blue eyes staring into her gray ones.

"Watch…hands, monk," she yawned, trying to glare at him.

"You did this." He was grinning at her, and then he was falling away as she was placed carefully on the floor beside the hanyou.

"Mm," she hummed noncommittally. Inuyasha was breathing normally now, though he remained asleep. She frowned; he was still upset though. She could _feel_ it.

'_What happened to you?_'

The thought was lost as she drifted off to sleep.

"How did this happen?" Sango burst out again.

Kaede dipped the rag back into the water and began to bathe away the last of the blood and dirt that covered Inuyasha. "We all knew Kagome was extraordinary, but apparently we underestimated her."

"Kagome did this? How?"

"It would appear that our young miko has obtained the power to heal. Remarkable, really."

"Come again?" Sango asked incredulously.

Miroku's eyes widened, and his grip on the holy staff tightened. "Kaede…are you sure?"

She stared at him pointedly. "I am assuming you saw Inuyasha before he was brought here?"

"Yes, of course, but… That's almost unheard of!"

"Kagome is one of four to ever possess it. And she is merely a child."

"She is more mature than you might think," Miroku reminded her. "And I believe she couldn't have chosen a better moment to discover this new power of hers."

Shippou chose this moment to ask his questions. "What happened to him? Was he attacked?"

Miroku smiled kindly, if not indulgently, at him. "Yes, Shippou. But Kagome found him in time. He'll be fine, so why don't you take a nap now?"

They were silent for some time, and waited until the kitsune, who'd snuggled up to Kagome's soaked body, drifted off to sleep as well.

Kaede gave Miroku a searching look. "What sort of youkai did this?"

Sango flinched, and Miroku wrapped an arm around her. "Uh…he did."

She looked surprised. "Inuyasha did this?"

The monk nodded.

"I see. Turn your back for a moment, Miroku. Sango, I need you to help get Kagome out of those clothes before she catches a fever. Inuyasha's hakama will be fine, as it is waterproof, I believe. It will dry in no time."

There was a nod, and he turned to face the door ignoring the rustle of dry fabric as his fiancé shook the wrinkles out of clean miko garb. "I wonder how long Inuyasha will sleep," he mused.

"I know not. His body is healed, yes, but something greater ails him if he felt he had to harm himself like this."

"He's horrible," Sango murmured thickly, peeling off Kagome's blouse, "Stupid, stupid…how could he do this?"

"If we hadn't found them when we did—"

"Hush, Miroku."

"We were lucky, Sango. You already know that."

"I know that _Kagome_ didn't deserve to find him like that. You know how she feels about him!"

With a sigh, Miroku relented. "So tell us more about this healing technique, Kaede."

"I don't know much about it," she admitted. "No one does. This is the first time I've seen it with my own eyes."

Sango tied the girl's hakama, and pulled away, letting Shippou snuggle back into the sleeping girl before draping a blanket over the three of them. "You can turn around now, Miroku," she muttered distractedly. "What do you think brought it on? I mean, it's like she suddenly just has all of this new power. But where did it come from?"

"Every miko has a reservoir of power, but very few actually manage to tap into it. Those that do, do so by years of training and experience. Others are triggered by extraordinary events."

Miroku sat down beside Sango, and stared into the fire. "So Kagome's was triggered. But by what? This was happening even before she found Inuyasha."

"The first time we heard anything about her new powers was when Nazakaki invaded her mind for the first time. I suspect that whilst she was trespassing in the sacred territory of Kagome's mind she, without realizing it, tapped into something. Kagome is just realizing how to control them now."

Sango looked grim. "Nazakaki is responsible for this?"

"Ay, sometimes your enemy can hand you the greatest weapon. Miroku is proof of this—"

"The wind tunnel isn't a blessing, Kaede. Please don't forget that."

Sango's hand was suddenly in his own, and she smiled at him. "You won't have it for forever, so don't get used to it," she told him stubbornly.

The old miko ignored them. "I believe Naraku has handed ye the key to his defeat without realizing it."

The slayer leaned forward curiously to study Kagome's face. She looked the same as she ever did. "Exactly how powerful is she?"

"I know not."

They fell silent for a moment, before Sango asked, "Will _she_ be all right?"

Kaede knew that was a loaded question. "I'm sure she'll be fine eventually. It may take a little while for her to forgive him for what he's done, but I'm sure she will, and once she does, she will be fine."

"It may not be that simply, Kaede. Her eyes—I've never seen Kagome look like that. And we've yet to find out why Inuyasha felt he had to maim himself. It must have been bad if he went to such extreme lengths…"

"Stupid, stupid idiot," Sango repeated angrily, dashing a hand across her eyes.

888888888

When Kagome finally woke up, it was already nightfall. She was aware of the voices around her but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She was just so exhausted... She listened to the voices droning on about her, lulling her back to sleep, but then she felt a familiar presence. The agitated youki of Inuyasha was flickering around her. She could feel its restless presence whipping against her face. She willed her eyes to open and looked upon the still body of Inuyasha as everything came into focus. She noticed that his eyes were moving behind veiled lids.

'_He's having a nightmare_,' she realized.

"_It hurts."_ That one hopeless plea had left her as desperate as seeing the gaping wounds had. Inuyasha _never_ admitted when he was in pain—never, in all the years that she knew him.

With a pained grunt, she sat up, suddenly and acutely aware of every single straining muscle in her body.

Four heads simultaneously swiveled toward her. "Kagome's awake!" one of them—Shippou—cried.

And so the questions began.

'_Oh God…_'

"Um…" she began quietly, her eyes falling on Inuyasha's prone body, "can this wait? I have a headache…"

"Of course, child. I imagine you are quite sore, right?"

"Yes. I'm a bit stiff."

"Very well. I'll be back in a moment with some herbs."

Sango's eyes flickered from Inuyasha to Kagome, who was frowning thoughtfully at the boy. "Miroku—come get some wood with me?"

"There's another log right there, dear Sango," the monk replied absently.

With an irritated sigh, Sango tugged on the monk's arm. "Come on, Miroku. Wood. Now."

"Oh. Right…wood."

Now that she and the hanyou were the only ones left in the room, besides a sleeping Shippou, she began concerning herself with his damaged youki.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she murmured softly while brushing a lock of silver hair away from his face. "Why are you so upset? No, actually, I want to know what was so bad that you felt you had to...hurt yourself?" She laid her hand over his heart and felt the slow thud of it. "You scared me."

Although still perturbed, he calmed down a little at her touch.

Drawing her knees protectively up to her chest, she let her hand idle over his chest. It was going to be hell, waiting for him to wake up. But she'd contend herself to feeling the slow beat of his heart under her palm.

He was still alive.

Still alive…

The tiniest smile twisted her lips.

Still alive, indeed.

* * *

I. Hate. This. Chapter.

Anyways...I've finally fixed it up a bit.


	10. Walking Away From You

_Chapter 10: Walking Away From You (edited 8/23/07)  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
_

* * *

_Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard._

_--"Pain" by Jimmy Eat World_

* * *

Three days.

For three full days she'd remained by Inuyasha's side, and what's more, the waiting was killing her. She couldn't understand _why_ he wouldn't wake up. Wasn't he healed? Was there something else that she didn't know about?

What if she accidentally _did_ purify him?

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she forced herself to relax and concentrated on the tiny ball of energy swirling on her finger. A smile flickered before vanishing completely as the orb shrunk and swelled before dancing across her other fingers. '_I wish Inuyasha were awake to see _this_…_' The orb burst like fireworks, showering her face with gentle warmth.

Inuyasha's suddenly frantic youki clawed at the air around her. He was having another nightmare, she supposed. Her warm hand brushed against his cold cheek, and she started violently when a clawed hand covered her own.

"Inuyasha?" Leaning over him, she waited with bated breath for him to respond. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered open the tiniest bit. "Ki-Kikyou?"

Breath escaping in a hiss, she felt every bit of damage that he'd done to her by uttering just that one word. "Y—yeah, I'm here."

She wanted to cry. But if Kikyou was who he needed now…

His eyes closed again. "Should've known she wouldn't be here," he mumbled, turning his head away from her hand. "Dumb bitch."

"Inuyasha?"

His face was pained—eyes squeezed tightly shut, fangs digging into his bottom lip until blood ran freely down his chin.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!"

His eyes shot open when her hands were pulling at his face, trying to get him to face her. A thumb passed over the puncture wounds on his lip, and he was healed.

"What are you trying to do to yourself!" she demanded, angry when fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

"You…" he breathed. How had he confused her for Kikyou again? Then he was on the other side of the room and out of her reach. "Don't touch me." The venomous hiss that escaped his lips made her pause.

"Inuyasha… You need to come lie down." Her shaken voice left him sneering at her; he made no move to obey her. "Why—" she cleared her throat, "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what, bitch? I can't be angry now? What, you have me wrapped so tightly around your finger I can't be pissed unless _you_ okay it? Who the _hell do you think you are_?" he roared, his eyes flashing as he advanced upon her.

Never, since that first day with the jewel, had she ever feared him.

Well. She did now.

His breathing was harsh as he cornered her, glaring down at her with a hatred he'd never directed at her. Naraku, maybe. Possibly Sesshoumaru… But why did it seem so much more dangerous, more potent when that look was directed at her.

Tears blurred her vision, and then she remembered her anger. "Y-you're a jerk," she sniffled, whipping a hand across her face to dry her eyes. "A r-real ass, you know?"

She was relieved when his face had blanked. She'd rather it show nothing than that obscene hatred towards her. "Oh? You're just now figuring this out?"

She shoved at his chest, glaring at him now while more tears streamed down her face. "I was worried about you, you baka! You almost _died_! You almost died, and you did it to _yourself_! You ass! You gave up—on Naraku, on Kikyou, on Sango and Miroku. On me!"

"I gave up on you a long time ago," he snapped angrily. A lie, but she didn't need to know that.

She wiped her eyes again, and breathed, "You liar."

"Look," he muttered, running an agitated hand through his hair. "Just go, alright? I'm not asking you to dirty yourself by staying here. Leave."

All of her anger disappeared with that one command. "Wha—Inuyasha, no!"

"Kagome! Go! Don't ever come here again."

She shook her head frantically. "Where is this coming from? If this is about the other day, I'm sorry I said 'it' so many times—I was mad because I smelled horrible!"

"How can you stand there and say this is about that stupid pig and a few sits?"

He was upset again—hurt, this time, rather than angry, and she began to cry in earnest.

"Because I don't know what I did! And I can't just leave—we have the shards, and—"

"And you're not the only fucking shard detector available. You said it yourself. I can use Kikyou."

She stiffened in her corner. "O-okay…"

"Don't look so sad," he sneered again, flexing his claws for something to do. "This is what you wanted, right? To get away from the dirty hanyou?"

Shaking her head, she stared at him and prayed that he wouldn't ask her for her shards. If he didn't, she could leave, give him time to cool off, and then come back to find out what the hell his problem was. "Fine. I'm leaving, but don't ever suggest that I called you dirty."

"Filthy half-breed then."

"Whatever, Inuyasha. Whenever you're done hurting yourself, you know where to find me."

"Don't fucking hold your breath!" he called after her as she stormed outside, brushing past Miroku on her way out.

The monk's eyes followed her until he saw his fiancé run up to her to wrap her in a hug. The normally warm sapphire became sharp as shards of glass, and he turned to glare at the furious hanyou.

"How could you—No! How dare you treat her like that?" he seethed. "She's not your toy, Inuyasha! She's not something you can just throw away."

"Listening to our conversations, Monk?"

"I came when I heard yelling—hell, you're lucky that _I'm_ the one that got to you first instead of Sango. You've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do," he replied grimly. His knuckles were white under his tight grip on the holy staff.

"I don't have to explain shit to you." The hanyou cursed when a sharp, white pain exploded behind his eyes. The belated jingling of the staff told him what had happened.

"You're lucky to be alive, you idiot. You're lucky that Kagome found you in time. She risked her life to find you, you know? And for what? For you to treat her like she was nothing! I'd have kicked your ungrateful ass up and down this damn village." The monk paused, before snapping, "In fact, I still might!"

How dare Inuyasha just stand there? How dare he look so bored?

"This is none of your business, Miroku. You don't understand, so just butt the hell out."

"Oh, I understand perfectly. Are things getting to comfortable for you, Inuyasha? Poor thing… It must be horrible to have a home! And friends! And a girl that loves you—you poor bastard," he snapped sarcastically.

"Oi! You know nothing of what Kagome feels," he hissed back.

"You're the only one that can't see it, you baka! After two years with you, you think she feels absolutely nothing for you? You didn't see what we saw, Inuyasha! The way she looked when we found the two of you beside the well! You wouldn't be so goddamn cold to her if you knew how much she loves you, and how much you hurt her by trying to off yourself, you bloody coward."

"That shows what the fuck you know," the hanyou snarled. "_Nothing_—you know _nothing_. She doesn't love me; she hates me. Who could love a filthy half-breed, huh?"

"Oh dear Buddha, grant me patience," he sighed, rubbing his temples before leveling another glare at Inuyasha. "Have any of us ever called you a half-breed, Inuyasha? Have any of us ever treated you as less than our equal?"

"It came from her mouth, monk. Women, huh?" he chuckled mirthlessly and folded his arms across his chest. "One minute she's calling me her best friend, the next she's talking about how I don't deserve to breath the same air as her." His grim smile faded, and he forced himself to look Miroku in the eye. "I did her a favor. …I let her go."

Miroku looked shocked. "You're really serious about this…"

"Yeah."

"And _Kagome_ said this, did she? She called you a half-breed?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter, all right? I'm over it, and she probably didn't mean it. You know Kagome—all flighty and shit." He tried to smile, but couldn't quite pull it off.

"That doesn't sound like Kagome at all," Miroku murmured. "At _all_, Inuyasha. I'm assuming that's what caused you to do what you did?"

The hanyou didn't answer, but then again, he didn't have to.

"Inuyasha—it couldn't have been her. Not unless you were pretending to joke around with her before the storm."

"The storm…I remember it raining. And do you think I can't tell _Kagome _from any other human out there? Of course it was her."

Miroku shook his head eagerly. Something inside him screamed that he was right, and he'd learned to trust his intuitions. "No, listen to me, Inuyasha. We spent the morning outside, right? You were fine with Kagome then. You left, and she came back with us and took a nap. She was never out of our sight, Inuyasha. Not until well into the storm, and that was when she went to find you."

The misery that the hanyou had tried to hide, morphed into bewilderment. "It was her, Miroku. I talked to her—I smelled her—"

"And that wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened to you. You should know better than any of us, not to always rely on your senses. It may have appeared to be Kagome, but it certainly didn't sound like her. We both know that she would never say anything so heartless. So Inuyasha…did it _feel_ like her?"

Wide eyes darted from Miroku to the make-shift door. "I've got to go."

The monk clasped his shoulder and smiled pleasantly at him, as though he hadn't just threatened to kick his ass. "I'll see you around then. Tell Kagome I said 'hi'."

It didn't take him long to catch trail of her scent, even in the thick after-scent of rain. And if he hurried, he'd catch her before she even made it down the well. But what would he say to her?

What _could _he say to her?

He'd been a complete ass.

"You're a complete ass, you know that?" A sharp pain in his scalp—the second one in ten minutes—forced a yelp out of him.

Glowering at the frightening slayer, he tried to pry her vice-like grip off of his forelocks. "Ow, Sango! Getthefuckoffme!"

She ignored him, and yanked him closer to her red face. "_Complete_. Ass."

"I heard you the first time! Now let go, I've got to find Kagome—"

He didn't think it was possible, but she managed to glare even more fiercely at him. "Now why would I let you do that? You made her cry. Do you even care? Do you care that she sat by your side for three days waiting for you to wake up? That the first thing you said to her was 'Kikyou' and 'don't touch me'? You're a bastard, Inuyasha."

He at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself, she noticed. "She told you that, huh?"

"Well, who else was she going to talk to it about?" she spat. "Certainly not _you_."

"I was wrong, okay" he muttered, hating himself for not being able to look her in the eye. "It was Naraku, and I thought he was Kagome." He heard her sharp inhalation, but when he looked up at her, her face was still stony.

"You don't get to blame this on Naraku, Inuyasha. You know Kagome. You know her better than any of us. Whatever she did to make you treat her like that… You don't get to blame this on Naraku," she repeated, and he didn't know what to say to that.

"Please…I just need to find her."

He didn't know what made him say it, why he'd reduced himself to begging Sango for something he could just as easily remedy by pushing her away. But it was right.

She stared at him for a long while, and then her fingers loosened around his hair, and she released him. "Goshinboku. She said she needed to think for a while. You may be able to catch her before she leaves for her world."

Her eyes fell to his bared chest. "And because you clearly weren't in your right mind," she began harshly, "I'll forget about what you tried to do to yourself. You've never before shown signs of being a coward."

He waited for her to pass him before he took off again, trying to ignore the sting her words had left on him. He had a lot of questions—how long had he been asleep? How did Kagome find him? How was he healed already? Had he really been out that long?

But none of that mattered right now.

'_You made her cry. Do you even care?_'

What a stupid question.

He ran faster.

* * *

'_She's beautiful, huh?_'

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her thin fingers trace Goshinboku's scar. '_I guess…yeah…_' He couldn't remember ever feeling so relieved as he did now. Knowing that nothing had changed between them--not really. Nothing that couldn't be mended anyway...

'_We should have had more faith in her. She's our best friend._'

He felt his ears plaster themselves against his scalp at the sadness that clogged his nose. She reeked of it. '_I wasn't thinking… It hurt._' He didn't know why he was trying to justify his anger toward her. He was wrong, and he should just leave it at that.

She'd forgive him. She's Kagome, so she'd forgive him. Even if he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

Right?

A warning growl drew his attention from the miko to youkai lying at her feet. Kirara glared at him and slowly climbed to her feet, ready to face him if she had to.

"You, too, huh?" he asked softly, lifting his eyes back to Kagome, who'd turned at Kirara's warning.

The neko bared her fangs, and Kagome sunk her fingers into the deep fur of her neck, giving the cat a poignant smile. "It's all right, Kirara. Go back to Sango."

With one last glare at Inuyasha, the cat stalked out of the ring of trees, disappearing into the forest.

He felt his heart breaking as she watched him warily. "Kagome…" And he wasn't even aware he was moving until he could practically feel the heat of her body against him.

* * *

_Iiii should be studying my French, but…I felt like writing, so… There you have it._


	11. Ecstacy and Euphoria

_Chapter 11: Ecstasy and Euphoria (edited 8-26-07)  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
_

* * *

_Shot down,­ said you never had the chance  
Took a ride on a suicide romance_

_--"Easy Tonight" by Five For Fighting_

* * *

He stared down at her, but she wouldn't look at him, opting to stare at his shoulder instead. He watched her bite her lip, and knew she was waiting for him to chew her out again.

Had he ever felt so small before? So much like a complete failure as he did now?

Ducking his head, he tried to meet her gaze. "Kagome?"

She smiled brightly up at him. "It's all right, Inuyasha. I'm not mad." Her smile faltered, and she lowered her gaze back to his right shoulder.

"I know you're not. Hell, I _want_ you to be mad at me." He started to panic when he smelled the beginnings of tears. "Kagome?"

"I…I should go."

"No—wait!"

Her overly bright eyes met his own, and it took all of his will not to pull her into a hug then and there. She looked torn, teetering between a potent anger and a quiet hurt. "You'd really ask Kikyou to replace me?"

With a wince, he grabbed her shoulders, only to have her pull away from him. "No, I was mad, Kagome—"

"I didn't _do_ anything," she cried desperately. "I can't think of why you're so mad at me! That look you gave me back there—you've _never_ looked at me like that! You _hated_ me!"

"I don't hate you—I've never hated you," he murmured, but she ignored him.

"_I_ should be the one that's mad," she sniffled, "after that stunt you pulled. You could have _died_, Inuyasha. And then where would I be—?" She gasped when he dropped to his knees to wrap his arms around her waist. She stood there for a while, too stunned to move with his face against her stomach, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Sorry… I'm sorry"

Since when did Inuyasha whimper?

Her fingers found his hair and buried themselves in it, cradling his head against her. "You should be," she sniffed weakly. "I was worried about you. Why would you do that to yourself?"

He shook his head, and she sighed. "It's all right, Inuyasha."

"No," he whispered, "it's not. I'm sorry. How I acted…"

"I forgive you. There. Now you have to forgive yourself."

Sweet, innocent, naïve Kagome…

'_Oh fuck, I'm about to cry again, aren't I?_' His eyes were burning again; he tried to ignore it.

'_Lo-o-oks like it._'

'_Shit_.' That's all he needed—Kagome to see him crying like a little girl. Hell, he never cried. Not until he met Kagome. He'd cried two—almost three—times now, and it was all for her. '_Shit,_' he thought again, sourly, pulling her closer.

When she pulled away from him, he flushed with shame and tried to hide the evidence. But he should have known…

He couldn't hide anything from her.

Instead, he glared at the ground while she wiped his tears away with the pads of her fingers. "Hey," she murmured, a soft smile on her face as she kneeled on the ground in front of him, "why don't you tell me what happened, okay?"

"I wasn't thinking," was all he said. Why was he still crying? He honestly didn't know—maybe out of shame that he'd treated her that way, fear that she would leave, maybe relief that she hadn't…

"You weren't thinking," she repeated. She pulled him closer to settle her chin on his shoulder, and he heard her sigh.

"It's just…he looked like you, and he smelled like you…" And suddenly she stiffened against him.

"What?" she asked faintly.

"Naraku."

"Oh…"

She was going to cry again, he was sure of it. So he held her even tighter. "I met him by the river where the jewel was broken. I thought he was you. I'm sorry, Kagome."

"What…what did he say to you?"

"Things that I should have known you'd never say."

"Inuyasha! What did he say?" She tried to pull away, but he held her close.

"He called me a filthy half-breed, Kagome," he sighed.

She shivered as his breath tickled her neck. "What else?" she asked stiffly.

'_Aw, did you actually think I'd let you love me? Touch me? …_Fuck_ me?_'

"…You don't need to worry about it."

If it was worse than calling him a half-breed… A sob tore free of her throat, and she buried her face in his chest. "And you thought it was _me_?"

"I wasn't thinking, Kagome—"

"No," she moaned, "you weren't."

"Kagome…don't cry, okay? I hate it when you cry."

"T-too bad—b-because I want to," she snapped back petulantly, though her tears did stop. She was actually tired of crying. She was exhausted, and hurt, and she wanted to forget that this had ever happened.

—_Inuyasha flayed open against the well…_

With a shuddering sigh, she relaxed against him again. Now he was the one holding her.

"I was being stupid. You said it yourself—an ass. But you have to know…if I have one weakness, it's you. Shit, Kagome—do you think I could think clearly when you called me a 'filthy half-breed'?"

"You couldn't think clearly because you've been waiting for me to say it, haven't you?" she murmured softly against him. "You were waiting for me to hurt you?"

"That…is _not_ true," he whispered vehemently.

"It is, isn't it?" She sighed suddenly, and her voice became more forceful. "All right, listen up. I'm only going to say this once because I shouldn't have to ever say it to you again, okay? You _are not worthless_, Inuyasha. You are not dirty or filthy or rubbish. You are not a 'half-breed'; you're a _hanyou_. And you should be _proud_ of that. Youkai strength and a human heart—the best of both worlds, right? No—shut up and let me finish," she demanded, pinching his side when he opened his mouth. "You should be proud that your parents loved each other enough to go against the norm. That they died protecting and loving you. You should be proud of who you are, Inuyasha, because you raised yourself, and you're _still_ a good man. And another thing, none of us have _ever_ hated you. We've never thought you were anything less than what you are. Our friend. We all love you too much to hate you. You, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede—even Kirara—you're all part of my family, like you told me a while back. You should know this already," she finished quietly, suddenly aware that she was leaning into his bare chest.

_Very firm, _and_ sculpted_ bare chest.

"Family, huh?" he asked with a small smile.

The last time he'd had family… He remembered fire, and blood, and Sesshoumaru. '_Inuyasha, leave. You may no longer stay here._' Some goddamn family that had been…

"We're more sociable than Sesshoumaru, I swear," she teased weakly and pulled away to smile back up at him.

And he was grinning. "Yeah, well, I don't really think that's saying much, do you?" He suddenly pulled away from her, plopping back in the grass under the shade of Goshinboku, listening to Kagome giggle.

It really did feel as though nothing had happened for just the moment.

And then she was leaning over him, a hand on either side of him, propping herself up as she stared. She looked like she was studying him, looking for something in him, and he almost laughed at her. In fact he was hard pressed not to—she just looked so serious.

Her fingers found his lips, and his grin instantly faded.

Shaking her head, she suddenly realized what she'd done, and blushed, starting to pull her hand away.

This was stupid, and he was so sick of these games. If it meant he had to be the one to make the first move, then so be it.

His large hand easily covered her small one, and all it took was a gentle tug to send her sprawled against his chest with a small grunt.

"You should smile like that more often," she breathed, grey clashing against fierce gold as he lifted his head, his lips looming closer. "It makes you look so…" She could almost taste him. "Look so…" She was aware of an arm wrapped carelessly around her waist and of a warm hand against her cheek. And he was smirking now, she knew that, too.

"Kagome. Shut up," he smiled.

She obeyed—her head was so fuzzy all of the sudden, and she was confused when the hanyou gently pushed her away with a furious curse. She wasn't positive because she'd never been kissed before, but she was pretty sure that wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Get up," he whispered in her ear. "Naraku's here."

Her blood ran cold, but she nodded her understanding, and stood quickly, searching for her bow. Grabbing it from where it leaned against Goshinboku, she notched an arrow and stood silently beside Inuyasha, who'd already unleashed the Tessaiga.

"I don't feel anything," she murmured. "He's gone." She continued to probe the area before her, searching for something—anything. "That was weird…"

"Shit."

Brows furrowing, she looked up at Inuyasha—to say he was pale was an understatement. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Shit!" he swore again, more vehemently. "He saw us, Kagome. You have to get out of here."

A sudden spike of energy cut off any retort she was forming. "Behind us!" She whirled around, calling her purity to the surface even as she moved. Maybe there'd be enough time…

A wall of nothing collided and warred against the pink shield she'd barely managed to erect, and even as the darkness faded, a black twister of miasma whirled away, and Nazakaki had fled.

"Aw, fuck!" Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Kagome!"

A ball of red hair launched itself at her, and she caught the kitsune in her arms, stumbling back a few steps. "Shippou, what are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous!"

"M-Miroku saw a youkai," he panted. "It sounded like that girl—Nazakaki! I had to tell you—"

"We've seen her, thanks," the hanyou spat, jamming Tessaiga back into its sheath.

To say he was in a bad mood was an understatement.

"He was just trying to help, Inuyasha," the miko said quietly, still cradling the young boy in her arms. He was almost too big to carry now, though he hadn't grown that much over the years.

"And he was a fucking big help, too, wasn't he?" He sighed when the miko narrowed her gaze at him, and dragged a tired hand down his face. "Are Miroku and Sango still at Kaede's, Shippou?"

The kitsune shook his head. "They're looking for you, too. Sango's on her way here, I think, but she had to get Hiraikotsu. She'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Go tell them that we're fine, okay? Nazakaki's gone. We're on our way back."

Shippou sniffed indignantly and crossed his arms, but nodded nonetheless. "Fine."

"Thanks…"

Shippou's scowl disappeared when the hanyou ruffled his hair, and he was gone in a matter of seconds.

The two stared at the opening in the ring of trees for a while before Kagome cleared her throat. Inuyasha's gaze snapped to her.

"I'm going home."

He was quiet for a while before he nodded. "That's probably best."

Gaze narrowing again, she cocked her hip to the side, and he carefully hid his smile. "I'm coming back though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she shot back. "I'm coming back because you're not replacing me with Kikyou."

"Wouldn't dream of it, wench."

Frowning, she shifted uncomfortably. She'd been readying herself for another fight. That's normally what happened after they got too close. "O-okay then." She tried to maintain a hold on her anger, just in case. "Because I'm the one that broke the jewel!"

He chuckled. "I know. I was there, remember?"

"I know that," she snapped and he held up his hands in defeat.

"Just making sure. Geez, wench. Now come on, and I'll walk you to the well. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Not too long. Why?"

"We all know what happens when you try to walk yourself to the well and back. I need to know when to be at the well."

"Funny, Inuyasha."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "It wasn't supposed to be, Kagome."

And she had nothing to say to that. They walked in silence for a short while before the tension got to the hanyou. He had a couple of questions for her, and they really couldn't wait any longer.

"Sango…said I was out for three days. Is that right?"

Frowning, she nodded. "Mm. That's right."

Freezing in his tracks, he grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face him. "How am I healed already?"

"Doubting your hanyou abilities, Inuyasha?" She swallowed when his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Not doubting, no. I know my abilities and limitations, Kagome. I know that at the very least, I should still have some pretty nasty wounds. …Unless they weren't that serious to begin with?"

She shook her head. "No. They _were_…they were that serious. You…were missing half of your chest. At least it seemed that way. I wasn't lying when I said you had almost died."

"Then how…?" He drifted off when she covered one of his hands with her own before grabbing one of his fingers and lifting it to her palm. His confusion morphed into horror when he saw the deep red liquid pooling from a shallow cut on her hand.

His claw reeked of her blood.

"The _fuck_, wench!" he shouted, ripping his hands from hers. "What the hell are you doing?"

She offered him a calm smile. "It really didn't hurt—"

"I don't want your goddamn blood on my hands!"

"Inuyasha—"

"Don't ever do that again, Kagome! I'm fucking serious."

She watched with furrowed brows as he tried to wipe his hands clean, letting out frequent curses. "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah?" he snapped back, glaring at her, "you fucking should be. I have _your__blood_ on _my_ _claws_." He froze suddenly and shot her a pained glance, his ears pinned back. "Are you okay?"

Face softening, she grabbed at an ear with her uninjured hand, and tried to pry it back up. "Inuyasha…I'm fine. Watch, and I'll show you." She pulled away to wipe the blood on her skirt so that he could see the cut more clearly. Then she ran a finger over the wound, and waited for his reaction.

"How long have you been able to do that?" he asked finally, folding his arms across his chest as he scowled at her.

She sighed and glared back. His mood was like a freaking force of nature today—more unpredictable than it had ever been before. "Since you tried to kill yourself," she shot back. "Surely you haven't forgotten about that…"

"I didn't mean it like that—"

"Like what? That it's a curse? _It saved your life_!"

"I know, but think, Kagome. Nazakaki's been skulking around for a while—if this reaches her ears…"

"Then nothing will change," she finished for him. "Naraku will still want me dead, just as he always has. He's after all of us, Inuyasha, because we have the jewel."

Sweet, innocent, naïve Kagome…

He smiled sadly at her. "Do you really believe that? That nothing's changed?" He sighed when she lifted her chin stubbornly. "You're strong, you know. Stronger than me, that's for sure." He chuckled when she gasped. "Don't act so surprised. You're a miko—you've always been strong. But you've gotten better this last week, haven't you?"

"A…a bit."

"Stop being so fucking modest. I've never even heard of anyone who can do what you just did. If Naraku hears about it… You'll be another goal for him, Kagome… If he wanted to kill you before as much as he wants those shards, he could have. Several times, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Inuyasha," she said firmly, slowly, "_nothing_ has changed. I can take care of myself, and if I can't—you can. Just like it's always been."

Her complete trust in him left him speechless, so taking her hand again, he led her to the well.

"When are you coming back?"

"At ten tonight." She bit her lip. "You do know when t—"

"Yes, Kagome. I know when ten o'clock is. I've known how to work those stupid watches ever since I met you."

"Right… Well. Bye." She turned to climb over the well, but a hand clamped around her wrist stopped her, and she turned to see what he wanted.

"Ye—?" All rational thought ended when his mouth swallowed the rest of her voice.

And this was how she lost her first kiss to Inuyasha: pressed against the back of the well, her hands clinging to the wood behind her as he pinned her there, one hand still wrapped around her smaller wrist, the other supporting them both against the well.

His lips were burning, rough and gentle at the same time as he kissed her, and even if she hadn't been able to see who it was, she'd know it was Inuyasha. He kissed the way he lived.

'_Well…?_'

'…'

The voice in her head sighed and broke through the constant fuzziness. '_Kiss him back, sweetie._'

With her initial shock fading, she gently pulled her hands free from his to wrap them around his neck, drawing his closer as he grinned against her. The fangs that were pricking her lips did nothing to alleviate the sudden ache that was blossoming in the bottom of her stomach as their mouths clashed.

She'd never felt quite like _that_ before… She liked it. A lot, actually.

He nibbled and sucked, and he certainly knew how to use those fangs to his advantage…

Her palms slid from his neck down to his chest when he pulled away with a smirk. "By ten, then?"

Her breathy giggle reminded him that he needed more air. "By ten," she agreed quietly, her face flushed.

With one last smile, she pulled away and was gone.

* * *

_Mmmm…a kiss_. 


	12. The Slip That Brought Me to My Knees

_Chapter 12: The Slip that Brought Me to My Knees (edited on 8-28-07)  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

_Consider this the hint of the century  
Consider this the slip that brought me to my knees_

_--"Losing My Religion" by REM  
_

* * *

_Ah, sweet. My beta and I—we're on a role… A re-vamping role! Muahahaha_

* * *

Kagome had seen more graceful landings through the time skip, and still in a daze, stumbled against the side of the well and waited for the light around her to fade.

'_Oh…wow. Wow._'

Her fingers found their way to her mouth, and she gingerly felt her swollen lips.

'_He kissed me. Inuyasha _kissed_ me._'

Before she could stop herself, she smiled. If Inuyasha kissed her, then surely he must feel something for her other than friendship. Friends did _not_ kiss like _that_. It had been hot, and demanding, with just the right amount of force behind it. She'd imagined kissing him before, but that paled in comparison to the real thing. It had surprised her, but not scared her, and…how did he get so good at it? Her smile faded the tiniest bit as she grabbed the ladder and began to climb.

Sitting on the lip of the well, she checked her watch. 4:39…if she was going to spend any time with her family, she needed to hurry home now.

'_Oh, Mama's going to kill me. I haven't been home in over a month now…_'

'_Don't think like that_,' she told herself, slipping to the ground and leaving the well house. '_But if you do die, at least you can't say you've never been kissed._'

She flushed again, and grinned as her feet carried her along the path she'd walked so many times. '_I've kissed Inuyasha! The girls would be so jealous... Listen to me, I sound like a simpering fangirl—Get a hold of yourself, Kagome!'_

With a deep breath, she wrapped her fingers around the door knob and opened the door.

* * *

The smirk slid off Inuyasha's face as Kagome disappeared down the well, and he slumped against it wearily.

Had he ever done anything more frightening in his whole life? Anything of such consequence? She could have rejected him… She could have…

'_You sly son of a bitch_,' the voice mused happily. '_It's about time you made a move._'

'I_…probably shouldn't have done that,_' he thought unrepentantly with a small smile. '_But hell, I wanted to._'

'_Course you did,_' it said smoothly. '_So…_'

'_So…?_'

'_How was it?_'

He sighed and slid down the length of the well to sit on the grass. _'…We're in trouble._'

'Yes_! I knew it! Tried to tell you, but did you listen—fuck no._'

'_Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and leave me alone. I need to think._'

It sniffed haughtily. '_Oh no, you don't. You're going to mess this up again, I know it. That's all your thinking does—screw things up._'

With a growl, Inuyasha shook his head. '_She doesn't understand, though._'

'_Then explain it to her. Hell, do you think she didn't feel it?_'

'_It was just a kiss…_' He grimaced when he failed to convince himself.

'_Just a…were you even _there_? God, _how_ did I get stuck with you?'_

'_She doesn't know about inu-youkai culture. It'd be stupid to set everything in stone, you asshole. This isn't a goddamn joke—this is forever. Give me a fucking break.'_

'_Fine. Whatever—but you know she's the one, I don't care if it was _just a kiss'

'_It wasn't just a kiss,_' he finally admitted to himself, climbing back to his feet, '_but there are more important things to think about right now. Like how I'm going to tear Naraku piece by fucking, slimy piece._'

But he couldn't shake the feel of her body against his, the hitch of her breath when she'd realized what was happening, the cute whimper when he finally pulled away—the part of him that was furious he _had_ pulled away. She seemed to enjoy it as much as he had, so maybe later…

_-She'd tasted of strawberries._

His face reddened, but he grinned nonetheless, scratching his head as he walked back to the village.

It wasn't long before familiar voices reached his ears.

"Touch me, and I'm keeping the hand, monk."

Inuyasha winced. Ooh, the slayer was still pissed; he could hear it in her voice. '_I think I'll sit this one out._'

'_Good idea. Back to the well?_' the voice supplied hopefully, and Inuyasha shrugged and turned on his heel.

"And just where the hell do you think _you're_ going?"

"Aw, shit," he muttered, and turned around dutifully.

She was glaring at him, her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway, and his ears lowered instinctively. "Well?"

"Uh…"

"Get inside right now! We've been waiting for you for over an hour!"

"Didn't realize I answered to you," he muttered, his mood suddenly turning sour as the slayer only glowered more fiercely at him.

"Inside. Now."

With a huff, he pushed past her and allowed his eyesight to adjust to the sudden darkness. A flicker of movement caught his attention, and Miroku grabbed at the hem of his hakama from wear he laid on the floor. "Run," he said desperately. "Run, now, Inuyasha."

"What?" He pulled his leg from the monk's grasp and backed away. "What did you do to piss her off this time, huh?"

"I couldn't help it! I swear this hand is cursed!"

The hanyou snorted, and then cursed when pain exploded behind his eyes for third time that day. "Ow! The hell, woman?" He glared balefully at her while he rubbed his head furiously.

Another crack and he felt his skull splitting in half as Sango lowered Hiraikotsu back to her side. "Sango, I'm serious—that fucking kills," he groaned.

"Don't laugh at him. It only encourages him; and also, don't call me 'woman' like I don't mean anything."

She walked over to the hearth and began to stir the stew before she suddenly stood erect, looking around. Ladle still in hand, she crossed the hut again, stepping over Miroku's body as she walked to the doorway to check the outside, too. Growling, she turned towards the puzzled hanyou, who uncharacteristically cowered under her death glare.

Even Sesshoumaru couldn't glare like _that_.

She thrust the ladle under his nose, flecking him with bits of stew, which she ignored. "Where, exactly, is Kagome? It's very important that you choose your words carefully."

The miko's name brought fresh color to his cheeks, and he straightened his back to return her glower. "She went home."

"And why would she do that?"

The monk stirred beneath him. "Don't be a fool, Inuyasha! Stand down! Stand. _Down_."

Inuyasha ignored him. "Not that it's any of your business, _Sango_, but she wanted to, so she went."

"And you just let her, did you?"

Bristling at her insinuations, he ground his teeth together. "I don't fucking _own_ her, Sango. If she wants to go home, there's not much I can do about that."

Her eyes widened for a moment, before she narrowed her gaze. "Who are you, and what have you done with Inuyasha?"

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Funny, Sango."

Miroku climbed to his feet to stare solemnly at him. "What's your favorite food?"

With a start, he realized they were serious, and watched Sango's hand snake towards the wall that Hiraikotsu was resting against. He was kind of relieved that they were taking extra precautions after what had happened. "Ramen."

Miroku visibly relaxed, and Sango sighed, letting the huge bone boomerang fall gently against the wall again. "You can never be too careful, right?"

"Right…"

"So you apologized," the slayer cut in, in her no-nonsense tone.

"Yeah, Sango. I fucking apologized."

She met his hostile eyes suspiciously. "You didn't do anything else stupid, did you?"

With a snort, the hanyou let his arms fall to his sides. "That's it. I'm out of here. I'll come back when you can stop bitching at me." He caught Hiraikotsu with a hand, glowering proudly at her before shoving it away and stalking out of the hut.

Glaring at the empty doorway, Sango felt hot tears spring to her eyes, and was furious with herself for crying. '_It doesn't matter,_' she told herself over and over again. '_It doesn't matter._'

A furious sob tore from her when Miroku's calloused fingers gently wiped away a tear. She met his pained gaze. "Don't touch me, monk," she hissed, shying away.

He flinched at the term she'd given him. He didn't mind when she called him 'monk' when she was angry. When she was hurt, however, it became so impersonal, yet damning. "Sango…you know I didn't mean it."

"Yeah?" she asked, wiping her eyes dry, "Did you mean it when you said you wanted to be with me? Because I'll be fine without _you_, monk—just fine!"

His skin drained of all color, and he tried to grab her shoulders, but she only shoved him back. "You don't mean that, Sango… You don't…"

Her eyes flashed. "Don't I? I won't share my husband," she told him slowly and deliberately, letting the words sink in. "My fiancé, either. So I guess that means I don't have one."

He grabbed her elbow before she could walk out on him. "_Sango_! It meant nothing—I groped her out of habit; I wasn't even thinking! _I don't even know her name_!"

"I…don't care." She wanted to start crying again when he pulled her gaze up to him with a gentle hand. She found herself lost in painful waves of blue, and her resolve wavered. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, too.

"Please. _Please_, Sango—don't leave. I love _you_; I want _you_—do you want me to get on my knees and beg? I will."

She stopped him from kneeling before her. "Stop," she murmured. "Just…just stay away from me for a few days. I can't look at you right now."

His stomach churned, and he felt the sudden urge to vomit. It had been stupid, really. He hadn't touched a woman other than Sango in…well, a very long time in his opinion. That incident with Kagome the month before really _was_ an accident, and the miko had tried to warn him… '_Your _fiancé_ doesn't appreciate you touching every girl…_'

She started toward the door again before she stopped long enough to give him a sad smile—more of a grimace really, and he felt absolutely wretched. "I really do want to believe that you want me, Miroku

"Never again, Sango," he swore earnestly. "Never, _ever_ again." She looked surprised, but then she bit her lip, and walked away.

* * *

'_By ten_,' she thought for the hundredth time as she pushed through her front door and kicked her shoes off. Stepping over the threshold she looked around her living room. "Mama? Gramps? Souta—I'm home!" She frowned when she got no reply, and then stumbled backwards when her brother rammed into her in much the same way that Shippou does.

"Sis! It's about time you came back!"

She laughed and supposed she should be grateful he didn't try to leap into her arms. "Missed me, did you, Souta?" she teased, tousling his hair when he pulled away.

He made a face and tried to smooth his hair back down. "No," he grouched, cheeks pinking. "You were gone a really long time. Mom was pretty worried."

"Actually," a soft voice sounded from behind him, "_pretty_ worried is an understatement."

Kagome looked to the kitchen entrance where Mai was leaning with her arms folded over her chest. The stern frown that marred her normally sweet disposition promised a lecture for Kagome.

"Mama! I can explain!"

* * *

_This…is a very short chapter. I'd apologize but there are like…50 more chapters behind this one that you can just go ahead and read. Meanwhile, Alice in Wonderland is on, and I haven't seen it in a decade, soooo… Later dayz!_

_Lord, I love Bill, that silly "lizard with a laddah"_


	13. Out of Place

Hey everyone! Okay…I want to apologize for being waaay to over-dramatic about the reviews. I was in a bad mood, so sorry! I did, however, get a bunch of reviews this time, so thanks everyone and to those of you who reviewed for my last couple of chapters…I'm sorry I forgot to thank y'all earlier.

To:

-Animefanatic16: Thanks so much for reviewing. And of course you can use the healing idea. I'm looking forward to reading your story.

-Da- Thanks for reviewing as usual…most of my reviews have come from you. I give you a fudgsicle. Enjoy!

-Akashadair and Fluffydarkears- Thanks a whole lot! I'm so glad to have new readers.

-Cel- Thanks for reading the story. Sorry you had to listen to me whine.

-Dark kitty- I will have some fluffiness, but maybe not as much as you're hoping. I will have plenty of kisses and mushy crap later…but I won't go into detail when they sleep together. I'll just set it up and give them their privacy.

-Darkness- I owe you a huge apology if you're even reading my story anymore. I shouldn't have gotten so mad over such a stupid thing. I really am sorry for acting like an idiot, forgive me? I mean...I should have been flattered that you like my story, and I am now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_

* * *

_

I'll be coming _home__, just to be alone _

_Cause I know you're not there _

_And I know that you don't care _

_I can hardly wait to leave this place _

_No matter how hard I try _

_You're never satisfied _

_This is not a __home_

_I think I'm better off alone _

_You always disappear _

_Even when your here _

_This is not my __home_

_I think I'm better off alone _

_Home_

_Home__, this house is not a __home_

_Home__, this house is not a __home_

_By the time you come __home_

_I'm already stoned _

_You turn off the TV _

_And you scream at me _

_I can hardly wait _

_Till you get off my case_

-**Home** by **Three Days Grace**

* * *

She gulped. "Mama, I can explain!" the words slurred together in her haste. "I'm sorry I haven't come home in a while. Some things came up."

"And you couldn't even drop by to let us know if you were still alive? I'm disappointed in you Kagome." She reproached her daughter. "We were worried sick, and we had no way of reaching you."

Kagome lowered her head, "I'm sorry Mama."

Unbeknownst to her, her mother gave her a tender smile. She was safe and had apologized for worrying her. That's all Mai really wanted. She strode over to her daughter and embraced her warmly. "I missed you."

Kagome smiled up at her. "I missed you too. How's Gramps?"

Mai grinned and placed a hand on the side of her forehead. "You won't believe what he's done this time."

"Oh-no. Should I be worried?"

"Well, he's having a _way_ belated mid-life crisis. Just this morning he came down dressed in all leather and chains and called me a 'square'. He said he was going to go hang out with the 'cool cats'. Then he went outside and jumped on his big, bad…mo-ped, yes, he bought a moped, that he calls Butch. I watched him slowly putter away down the street. It was…quite disturbing." Picturing an image of the ancient man in his leather jacket, which bared his scrawny, wrinkly chest, she shuddered and frowned.

Kagome leaned forward, raising an eye brow in interest. She was stuck on one thing. "He named his mo-ped _Butch_?"

"Yes."

Kagome leaned back, satisfied with the answer she received. "Oh."

"I came down to the kitchen a couple of nights ago and saw him open a can of beer and pour it down the sink. Then he took a bottle of sacred saki and poured it into the empty beer can before he drank it."

Kagome barked a laugh, "Well, whatever floats his boat, I guess."

"I see you've already taken your cast off." Mai mused.

"Yes ma'am. It's a hundred percent better."

"How's the rest of you? Any more broken bones?" Slowly, she circled the girl looking for any damage with her mother's hawk eye.

"Mama," she said exasperatedly, "I'm fine. And you shouldn't worry about me. Inuyasha's always there to save me if I'm in trouble."

Using her dangerous tone, "You're 500 years in the past where I can't reach you, AND you're battling youkai. I think I'm handling this pretty well, don't you?" She _dared_ Kagome to say no with her eyes. "Were it not for Inuyasha, I would forbid you to go."

'Were it not for Inuyasha, I would've died long, long ago.' She decided that it would not help the situation at all to voice this to her mother, so she settled for the simple and ever-popular, "Yes Mama."

"So," the abrupt change of her tone from scary to over-cheery frightened Kagome a little. "What's happened in the last month?"

'_You mean besides Nazakaki trying to kill Inuyasha, Naraku taking my form, Inuyasha's attempted suicide, my new-found powers, and Naraku's soon-to-be obsession with my death?_' she thought bitterly. '_and the kiss…es that Inuyasha gave me._'

Looking at her mother and forcing a smile (which was made easier by her last thought), she said, "Not a whole lot. Just some problems in the gang. We haven't really been searching for the jewel shards because we think Naraku has most of those we haven't found."

"Isn't that a problem?"

-sweatdrop- "Yes mama, That's a problem."

"What would he do with it if he got it?"

"Well, we found out that he's hanyou like Inuyasha, so he would probably consume the jewel and wish his human blood away. If that happens, he'll be even more powerful."

"Oh dear! I'm sure Inuyasha would be able to handle him though." She assured her daughter.

Kagome gave her a weary smile, "I hope so."

Mai furrowed her brow. "What would Inuyasha do with the jewel.

Kagome turned her sad eyes to her mother, sizing her up, and trying to decide if she would be able to handle it, or even understand it. After a long pause, she sighed. "Alright. Inuyasha wanted to become a full-blooded youkai. With his mother's blood gone he'd become a great deal more powerful and feel like he belonged. Since he's hanyou, neither human nor youkai would accept him, so he's been alone. But with his power and sense of belonging, he'd also become more violent, deadly, and indifferent to who or what he kills." She couldn't bring herself to look into her mother's eyes, so she stared at a kitchen tile, studying it with what appeared to be a great deal of interest. "He's fueled by rage and hatred, alone. Pain has no meaning to him when he's like that. He will fight until he dies." She said quietly.

"I see." She answered solemnly. "How often does he transform? Is it like a routine?"

"No ma'am. He only transforms when he feels threatened or extremely angry. Like I said, the demon in him is fueled by rage. The angrier he is, the stronger his demon blood."

"But you threatened almost daily!"

"His katana, the tessaiga, acts as a barrier of sorts. It suppresses his demon blood, and he transforms only when separated from it in a dangerous situation. His father's blood is his last resort." She sadly admitted.

Mai felt a pang of panic well up inside her. "Last resort? Kagome…" she began uncertainly.

A fierce spark flickered in the young woman's eyes. "No! I will not stay here! I can't! I can't just abandon them!" She felt like she was being backed into a corner.

"Kagome! Calm down. I'm not going to ask you to leave the Feudal Era. I'm just worried. If he can't take care of you…"

"Mama. If you truly knew him, you wouldn't ever say anything like that." She spoke slowly and coldly through gritted teeth; her bangs shadowed her eyes as she clenched her shaking fists by her side. "You haven't seen what I've seen. For all he's done for me, I can't stand by and let you say he doesn't take care of me. Inuyasha would sooner give up his own life than let any of us get hurt." Her eyes softened and she, once again, brought them up to meet her mother's. "And that's what worries me."

Mai stared in amazement at Kagome trying to figure out when her little girl had become such a mature young woman. A small smile graced her lips when she realized that she reminded her of herself when she was young. In fact, she remembered defending her love when her father forbade her to marry Tomo because he happened to hate his father. A true Romeo and Juliet scenario. In the end, they had gotten married anyway without the blessing of her father. He disowned her and she never saw him again. Her father-in-law, however, warmly accepted her into the family. He even moved in to help her with her grief after Tomo passed away after six sweet years of holy matrimony.

Her usually bright eyes dulled uncharacteristically at the thought of his death, and she struggled to keep her small smile from fading. She knew that as soon as she did, the dam would break unleashing merciless tears.

Kagome noticed the change and guiltily wondered if she'd gone so far in standing up for Inuyasha that she hurt her mother. She leaned towards her mother with concerned eyes. "Mama?" she softly questioned.

The haunted, tear-glazed eyes fell upon her, and Mai resolved to keep her plastered smile in check until Kagome was out of sight. "What does he want now?" she beamed.

Kagome stood staring at her mother for several seconds in silent confusion. "Come again." She dipped her head towards her mother, brow furrowing in confusion as she tried to figure out what her mother asked her.

"You said Inuyasha wanted to become a youkai. Did he change his mind?"

"I don't know, but whether he chooses to remain a hanyou or become a human or youkai, he's still Inuyasha. I won't give up on him." She said in determination.

"Honey, maybe you should go talk to him. Tell him how you feel." The tears building behind her eyes slowly began to recede to the point where she was able to give Kagome a true smile.

Kagome's face turned beet-red and she began to sputter much like, she realized with distaste, Jaken. "I—but—he…"

"Kagome, do you love him or not?" her mother asked sternly. When her daughter didn't answer, she went on. "Go to him. Talk to him about this. I've seen the way he looks at you when he comes over. Whether he admits it or not, he feels the same way about you."

"I—" she felt her mother's hand on her shoulders and was pushed out of the kitchen into the living room.

"You can come back later. But check in at least every two weeks. Got that Kagome? TWO weeks."

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Yes Mama."

"Good." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Mama." She placed her hand on the doorknob and paused. '_Will Inuyasha be mad if I come early. He won't be waiting for me yet, so he'll complain about me 'placing myself in danger'._' The temptation to talk to him about their kiss earlier heavily outweighed the downside of facing his stubborness; she turned the knob and opened the door. She could handle herself and she could certainly handle his temper.

The door opened wide revealing three young girls standing on her doorstep, one of which was in the process of knocking and froze.

"Kagome!" the three cried in unison.

'Oh-no.' She plastered a super-fake smile on and through clenched teeth spoke. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi. What a surprise."

And so began the interrogation.

"How are you?"

"What's tonsil…tonsililo…tonsililililoquy….what's wrong with you now?"

"Have you talked to Hojo lately?"

"What about your rude, selfish, two-timing boyfriend?"

"Are you still with that creep?"

Kagome felt her face burn with anger at the last two question directed to her. '_Why do I feel this way? Like I want to hurt someone for saying something about him. That's not normal._' Her head was beginning to spin from all of the questions, and she could feel a huge headache coming on.

"Girls! Please, not all at once." She sadly found that she had little patience with them anymore. She had simply outgrown them. Since she had fallen into the well, she had matured, and…well…they hadn't. She honestly tried to reconnect with them…to hold on to a thin strand of her once normal life as a normal teenager, but was finding it more difficult than it should be. She remembered what had once seemed so crucial…make-up, school, guys, music… It seemed stupid now. Now that the weight of the world was on her shoulders. All this, her family, her friends…they wouldn't exist if they didn't defeat Naraku.

"Sorry."

"What are you all doing here?" she asked trying not to sound rude, but she did have some rather important stuff to attend to.

"We've decided that you need a night out. Soooo, we're taking you to the movies. We hardly ever see you as it is, please come with us." Yuka asked her.

"I really need to go somewhere." She said uncertainly.

"Please Kagome, it can wait."

"Eri…" she looked at the girl sadly.

Ayumi ran behind her and pushed her out the door and they began to drag her to the movies, so she gave in. As long as she was back by ten, it would be fine. It was only 6:15 now.

"Alright." She sighed. "Let's go."

"Yay!" they cheered.

* * *

They soon arrived at the theater, which was only five blocks away from her house. They went ahead and bought the tickets early since it was a newly released movie. Then, they walked to Wacdonald's for a quick dinner.

Kagome soon found herself having fun and actually felt like a regular teenager for the entire hour they were there. She was laughing and telling jokes along with her friends. It was the innocent Kagome. The Kagome that hadn't seen entire villages slaughtered, hadn't battled against dangerous youkai, hadn't been jealous of a dead woman. She was still herself; Kagome was almost always happy, but she had never been able to rid her mind of some things. Tonight they were gone.

"We'd better go if we want to see the beginning of the movie." Ayumi said.

"It's 7:30. The movie starts at 7:45. Oh, and I've got to be home by ten."

"Ten? Awww, Kagome…" the girls whined.

"Are we going or not?"

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched back in her folding chair. This was supposed to be a scary movie. But she wasn't impressed. '_I've fought things scarier than that monster_.' She thought in bitter disappointment. She hadn't seen a movie in a long time and had hoped it would be so good that it would make up for the ones she'd missed. It didn't. She glanced at her watch and nearly fell on the floor. _9:49_. She hadn't thought the movie would be that long. Standing up, she quickly spewed excuses to her protesting friends and ran from the building.

* * *

She continued to run down the sidewalk. She was almost home. '_Inuyasha's going to kill me. But not before I get a chance to talk to_—' She froze. She was certain that she felt eyes on her back. Some one was watching her, following her. She stared up at the moon for a minute, the cold October chill nipping at her face. She was trying to seek the presence with her powers, but it was no good. He was human, and didn't have any youki for her to follow. So she resorted to calling out to him, knowing that it wouldn't do a bit of good.

"Is anyone there?" she called into the darkness.

No answer. She cautiously began to walk again. It wasn't that far to her house.

-snap-

The girl whirled towards the noise. "Come out now!" she demanded.

Still no answer. She slowly began to back up. The staircase to the shrine grounds were behind her. She was still a little way away from the actual shrine and her house, but it would make her feel better to touch the sacred ground. She turned to the stairs and ran as fast as she could to them, she could hear footsteps racing to the stairs as well. He would beat her there. He would beat her there, and she would be trapped. She ran anyway, but like she had known would happen a tall, muscular man slid into her path causing her to come to a skidding halt.

The face of a grinning, bald, young man shone in the moonlight. He was no older than mid-twenties and obviously worked out. She noticed that he looked almost like a young version of the 'Arm and Hammer' guy. Her breath caught in her throat. A man was grinning wickedly at her. A big man. A human. Youkai, she could deal with…but a human? If she used her powers, there's no telling what it would do to the man. She couldn't kill him, could she? It would be wrong...

"Hey beautiful," he laughed, "what's the hurry?"

* * *

Muahahahaha! Sorry for the cliffy –eep, don't hurt me- I am really tired, and I'll try to have the next chapter done by Sunday night. But, I might go to our lake house, so I'm not sure. I'll update as soon as I can. The next chapter should be really good. See ya! 


	14. You and All Your Broken Luck

Chapter…whatever this is! Enjoy!…

Thanks to:

Dark Kitty- Sorry… -crawls in a corner to feel intimidated-

InuKagschild1- You'll have to read, lol, and thanks.

Sinners child- Thanks! Sorry to make you sad…but I have to give my readers something to look for to.

Random Person- Thanks so much! I loved your review…it was interesting…I'm glad you found that part funny.

Dark Inu Fan- Lol, the other three people aren't important…I was just trying to point out how rare these powers are. You'll see what happens. Thanks for reviewing.

FireAngelWarrior, Akida411searcher, and sammy- thanks for reviewing! Hope y'all like the update.

Draechaeli- Maybe you'll like the outcome… but I dunno. Thanks for reviewing

Chole Colon- You're making me blush…Thanks so much! I see that you like to read in-depth too…Awesome!

To the two who emailed me (I'm not sure if you wanted your names up or not): JL and BA: Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter…but I'm not exactly crazy about it. I think I could've done better, but there was a lot to cram in here.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the Shadows where the heads hang low

You hear the voices as the wind blows

Asking, "can't you see?"

Reminding you to breath

It's only time before it catches up

To you and all your broken luck

I've found a better way

To get even with my memory

In the darkness where the angels cry

Give us water, give us back our lives

Our beds, this concrete floor, is

All we have left to live for

A day we'll never face, we're only

second-handed, sick, and lonely

Fighting back the tears

and every urge to Van Gogh both our ears

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey beautiful," he laughed, "what's the hurry?"

Kagome wore her best Inuyasha scowl, which masked her fear. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Oooh! Feisty! I like that in a woman." He reached out to touch her neck, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. "Look, I've got to go, so…" she tried to push her way past him.

It didn't work.

He grabbed her painfully by her throat and turned her around, slamming her into a nearby tree that had been behind him. "You will leave when I say you can." He retorted venomously.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha sighed in boredom. Ever since he'd escaped Sango and Miroku's little display, he'd been waiting at the well for Kagome. He let out another sigh as he stared into the seemingly bottomless well. No Kagome. He quickly brought his arm up to the rim and drew back the sleeve to his haori to bare his watch. 9:58. He had hoped that she would have come early after their kiss. He wanted to see her; maybe she wanted to see him as bad.

9:59. His ears perked up in anticipation and he stared intently at the watch. Waiting. Waiting. A growl escaped his lips as 10:00 came. Not only was he angry that she was late, but he was also disappointed. He'd finally made a move on her and maybe she was regretting it now. 10:01. No good, he'd have to go after her. He allowed his temper to rise. He could handle anger; other emotions, such as hurt, however... He slipped into the well after her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He grabbed her painfully by her throat and turned her around, slamming her into a nearby tree that had been behind him. "You will leave when I say you can." He retorted venomously. (A/N: Yes, I know I've repeated this…just letting you know where she is in time.)

"Let—go—of me!" she managed to choke out while desperately clawing at the hand wrapped tightly around her throat. He smiled viciously and squeezed tighter before releasing her a moment later. She fell to her knees in a crumpled heap, coughing and gagging at the base of the tree.

"That's the problem with women." He drawled on as if he was bored. "They don't listen. The stupid beasts only respond to punishment." He threw a kick into her side, knocking her breath out of her and sending her violently into the tree. She felt a pain shoot through her chest but tried to push herself to her knees anyway. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut and pushed herself up gasping for air, only to be pushed back down onto her side.

He watched her try to catch her breath and release the pain for a moment before kneeling next to her and pulling her up by her hair.

Once more she was slammed against the tree. The pain in her chest began to dull as the adrenaline and rage caught up with her.

"What do you want with me?" she growled, glaring daggers at the man. A thin line of blood slowly trickled from the corner of her mouth.

He stared at her hungrily. Licking his lips, he grinned at her and harshly wiped the blood away with his thumb.

She felt the world stumble out of control right then. He was going to rape her unless she did something. "Please. Let me go." She whimpered. The thought of using her powers weighed heavily on her mind, but could she do it? Could she take a human life? She wasn't even sure if it would hurt humans, but was she ready to take the risk?

He leaned into her face, smelling her hair before running his rough tongue over the remaining blood from the corner of her mouth. She shuddered at the contact. "No" he said simply while grinning against her skin.

Tears welled in her eyes. She would do it. She would use her powers on this man before she let him touch her like that again. She just wanted to try one more thing…that would be her last resort.

"Help! Somebody help me, please!" she screamed as sobs racked her body. A hand clamped roughly around her mouth.

"Shut up b----" he spat and looked around until he was certain that they were alone. He let his anger quell a little before grinning at her again. "I'll remove my hand if you promise to be quiet and give me a big kiss. What do you say babe?" he teased.

Inuyasha's face flashed through her mind. A picture of him when she found him at the well with the defeated look in his eye. Why did she feel like she was letting him down? Something in her snapped.

"Mmmmmmph." She glared daggers at him.

"What was that?" he removed his hand.

"I said, 'Go to hell!'" She spit in his face. His grip on her loosened in surprise, and she pulled her arms free. In a split instant she had a golf-ball sized orb of energy in the palm of her hand. Tears flowing freely, she thrust the ball into the guy's neck.

He let out a strangled cry, and his body began to convulse violently, falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

She fell to her knees in horror beside the body. He wasn't moving. She bent over his face and gasped when she saw his eyes, which were still open. They were clouded and looked like they were covered with some congealed substance, and he was smiling. She fell back and desperately crawled away from him before stumbling to her feet and running up the shrine stairs.

Never once did she stop running or crying, even when she got to her house and Inuyasha was waiting for her at the door.

He began to yell at her angrily, "Where have you—" The thick smell of fear, tears, and blood hit him hard. Distress was coming off Kagome in waves. Even her aura seemed to be bruised.

Without saying a word, Kagome pushed her way past him and ran into the house, up the stairs, and into her bathroom.

Inuyasha followed as soon as he had recovered from the shock. He could hear noises coming from the bathroom. As soon as he reached it he opened the door and found Kagome on her knees over the toilet, sobbing and retching. He kneeled next to her and held her hair away from her face as she continued to heave until it wasn't possible for her to do so any longer. Even then she couldn't stop gagging.

He watched helplessly and silently, and her anguish was distressing him as well.

After she was finished, she wiped her mouth with a tissue and flushed the toilet. Raising a trembling hand, she pointed to the tub. "bath…" she gasped.

Inuyasha nodded and picked her up, placing her on the edge of the tub where she could play with the knobs since he had no idea how to. After closing the curtain and turning on a hot shower, she began to remove her shirt. Inuyasha had already turned around. He would allow that much, but he wasn't going to leave the room no matter how many 'sits' he received.

Without saying a word, Kagome climbing into the tub, letting the scalding water fall freely on her face. It was painfully hot, but she refused to make it cooler and took refuge in the pain. She grabbed a rag and soap and began to scrub herself furiously, watching her skin turn a bright red color under the burning water and coarse rag. She noticed a huge bruise that had already formed on her chest and knew that she'd broken some ribs.

Her knees gave out as she allowed the full weight of what had happened to sink in. She collapsed onto the shower floor and watched the water swirl down the drain numbly.

'I_ killed him. I'm a killer…a murderer._' In her daze, she let her mind wander. She had been wondering why her ribs didn't hurt, but then she realized that she couldn't feel anything.

She did feel, however, arms wrap around her, lifting her out of the shower, and realized that the scalding water was no longer falling. She heard a yelp followed by a voice in the distance: "D---, Kagome! What are you trying to do to yourself?!"

Inuyasha kept his eyes on her blank face, but let them drop when he saw a huge purple and green bruise on her ribs out of the corner of his eyes. Releasing a primitive growl, he wrapped a towel around her.

"Who did this to you?" he asked angrily. When he failed to receive an answer, he gently grabbed her chin and turned her face in his direction and watched as her pupils retracted into focus.

"Who did this to you?" he repeated.

"You don't need to worry about it." She said quietly.

Ignoring the painful blow of those words, he shouted, "The hell I don't!" before lowering his voice at her tormented face. "I'll make him pay."

"You can't." Her voice broke.

"Why the hell not?"

Tears began to well in her eyes. "I already killed him."

Inuyasha wasn't expecting that…at all. He stood in stunned silence, staring at the girl, who obviously was regretting what she did. How was he supposed to comfort her? In her own eyes, she had done the absolute worst thing imaginable. But he knew that she wouldn't have done it unless she had no other choice.

At his silence, she felt the tears prickle and burn, but refused to let them fall. She stood up on wobbly legs and walked into her room, refusing the assistance of Inuyasha when he tried to help her. Choosing a pair of gym shorts, underwear, and a nightshirt, she when to her closet to change. When she came out, Inuyasha was sitting on her bed with a glass of water for her.

"Drink and tell me what happened." He demanded softly.

She gratefully accepted the drink and guzzled it down greedily but remained silent afterwards.

"Please tell me what happened. I can't help you if I don't know." He said.

She sat on the bed beside him, "I murdered him." She said quietly.

He chuckled, startling her. "We both know that you would never murder anybody. If you killed him, I'm sure it was in self-defense. Now start from the beginning."

She nodded. "I left the movies early so that I would be back before ten, but when I reached the stairs I heard someone following me. I tried to run but he beat me to the stairs. I told him I had to go, but he grabbed me by the neck…I couldn't breathe." She brought her hand up to her neck.

Inuyasha could feel his anger rising and slowly lifted his hand and brushed her damp hair to the side to reveal the purple marks of the man's fingers.

"Kagome…"

"…but then he dropped me, and kicked me." She said slowly as if it was still registering.

"Lift your shirt." He demanded.

"What?"

"Lift your shirt; you broke some ribs. I saw them when I picked you up out of the shower."

She blushed but lifted her shirt anyway, just enough to reveal her ribs. She watched his eyes flash dangerously when he looked at her marred flesh.

"You can heal it, right?" he asked.

She answered after a brief pause. "I don't want to."

He blinked at her, "Excuse me?"

"I don't want to heal myself. I'll be fine, and I'll heal on my own eventually…but that man…he's dead. It's the least I could do."

"You don't owe him anything! Kagome, he hurt you. God knows what he tried to do to you; He deserved to die!"

"No! No one ever deserves to die! Especially the way I killed him. You don't kill people because they deserve it! If you have to take a person's life, it's because they're dangerous and pose a threat to the lives of others. But I felt I had to…there was no other way for me to get away."

"You did the right thing. You protected yourself. You didn't choose to be attacked."

She scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. This time she noticed that the pain had returned to her ribs.

She began to speak, as much to herself as to him, "What am I going to do? I killed a man and left the crime scene. The police will find me. I mean, my blood is probably on the ground, not to mention there might be some left in or on his mouth."

Another growl ripped through Inuyasha's throat, and he asked in his most deadly voice, "He has your blood in his mouth?" The thought of someone else touching her infuriated him.

Annoyed, Kagome lifted her head a little. "I think he's paid for it!" she retorted.

They sat in silence for a moment, and she laid her head back on his shoulder, taking comfort in his aura, which was licking and comforting her own.

"You could…always stay on the other side of the well…with me." He said quietly. He felt her lift her head and could feel her eyes studying him. He began to panic when she didn't answer, "That's…if you want to…" He was blushing terribly. He shyly turned his head and saw her smiling at him.

Taking him by surprise, she brought her hand up to caress his face before bringing it to her. He felt his skin tingle under her touch; she always had this effect on him. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she brought her lips to his and barely brushed against them. Then she laid a tender, loving kiss on his lips, which he returned of course. This was completely different from the kiss they'd shared by the well. While that one was fierce and passionate, this one was soft, gentle, but no less passionate. This one was Kagome. This one would make your knees weak.

She pulled away after a moment, gently tugging on his bottom lip before letting go and resting her forehead against his.

A moment later he traced her jaw line with a clawed hand. "Don't punish yourself." He whispered, "Heal your ribs. I know you're in pain; I can see it in your aura."

"I've been thinking about that. I have to go to the police. If I confess now, I probably won't be in as much trouble as I would if I hid and forced them to find me. If I tell them what he was doing to me… I don't know!" she sighed in exasperation. "How do I tell them about my miko powers…I can't! But I'll need proof that I was defending myself, and my ribs…" she trailed off

"You're going to come to my time before I let them take you away from me." He said stubbornly

She stared at him. "I know this is a bit far from the subject of that man…but what's going on between us? I need to know."

Her bluntness took him by surprise. "I—well…I-I..."He growled at himself. He enough was enough! He was stuttering like crazy. "I was wondering…" he said hastily, spitting the words out before he had a chance to decide otherwise.

Kagome felt her heart well with joy.

"if you would be…my…mate." He finally finished and winced, positive of refusal.

She took a deep breath, "What?" '_Please tell me he didn't just ask me that._' "Did you just say that you wanted me to…_sleep_ with you?"

"No! …Well, yes…eventually…" This wasn't going as smoothly as he would have hoped for. "I want you to be my _mate_." He repeated slowly.

"I get that. What _is_ a mate? Well, I know what one is…but why do I have the feeling that it goes beyond sleeping with each other."

"You think I would just ask you to sleep with me? I'm not the monk!" he said angrily. "Every Inu-youkai chooses a mate that they will spend the rest of their life with." He heard Kagome gasp but continued. "I've already chosen you. It's too late for me if you refuse, but" he lowered his eyes, "you can choose someone else if you wish."

Elated beyond words, she threw herself at him, ignoring the grating pain of her ribs and kissing him hard on the lips. "Yes." She whispered against him mouth, beaming, "Of course I will!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm so tired right now…I've got to get to bed. Hope you liked the chapter…I know that Kagome is constantly changing moods right now, and I sorry…but she is in shock…and Inuyasha's just proposed to her…so… -shrugs- I guess she would go from sad to happy really quick

It might be a little while before I can update again…I need to focus on my semester exams. Sorry!


	15. Somber Resplendence

Hey again! Sorry about the little wait... semester exams were tough, but I know I made a 98 on my Geometry Exam and a 100 on my U.S. History...physics...I'm not to sure about. Oh well...there's nothing I can do now.

Thanks for all the Reviews to everyone:

Van Lover: I know, and I'm really sorry about that. I hated it when I was finished, but I didn't know what to do with it unless I rewrote a good couple of chapters. I ALMOST decided to take the chapter off and rewrite it, but decided that I didn't want to be hunted down and killed when Inuyasha and Kagome were no longer mates, soooo... But I do agree;I just don't know what to do.

Purple Ocean Faerie: Ummm...Thanks, lol. I like your name, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but I won't go into detail when they do sleep together. I will get it started and give them their privacy...but nothing extremely dirty, or dirty-dirty. Sorry.

Hearts of Eternity: Hahahahahaha! I like you. You're very funny

And once again, thanks to everyone that reviewed

* * *

I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness And found you, found you on the way And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold You, in somber resplendence, I hold Your sins into me Oh, my beautiful one Your sins into me As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer And I'll beg for forgiveness (Your sins into me) Your sins into me Oh, my beautiful one Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me As you're longing to sing So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold I will lift up your voice as I sink 

-**Silver and Cold** by **A.F.I.**

* * *

A lone figure slinked over the horrendous terrain, making its way towards a seemingly vacant castle. Passing over the fallen oaks with great ease and experience, it would appear it knew the mapping this place by heart. Two eyes, which would easily be confused with the night sky, pierced through the shadows effortlessly. Darkness just happened to be her expertise. 

Nazakaki turned her unholy gaze toward the sky. There was no moon out tonight…at least in her sight. '_Of course there's no moon here tonight. The moon never shines upon this place, or the sun for that matter._' (A/N: No, it's not the new moon, so this chap. doesn't conflict with my last one, since Inuyasha was hanyou in it.) She had gotten used to it shining brightly for the past few days she'd been away. Not that she missed it or anything, she didn't. She hated it. She hated it for its beauty, for its luminous purity, for its light. Much like she despised that miko. Well, that and the fact that she severed her arm. She glanced at it, flexing her long, sharp claws. It felt so alien. Master had "found" it on a weak dragon demon and given it to her to help her defeat Inuyasha if the plan failed, which it did. But, so had the physical attack.

She deeply inhaled the rotten, dead air around her for comfort. Master had told her not to fail, and she did. This was her last chance, but she would remain faithful to him until she was killed. Very much unlike that saucy wench Kagura, who would disrespect him by calling him by name and who despised him. '_She should be in this position for her traitorous thoughts, not me._'

She reached the castle gates and stood before them wondering if it was truly the best idea to report her failure to him now. Really, it didn't matter. He would know by now…he always knows. She skulked past the turrets and felt the eyes of the guards on her. She froze and pivoted her head to the eyes, which were weighing on her, and returning their curious gaze with a glare and a sadistic smirk.

The two reptilian youkai cowered in the shadows. Even though they couldn't see her through the thick night, they had felt her approach and knew it was her. She gave off a youki that was clearly unmistakable with its unrestrained evil swirling around her. They could feel her pass and they could feel her eyes laughing wickedly at them.

The sadistic smirk that crossed Nazakaki's face spread, and her eyes widened hungrily. Three words, which were drowned out by the screams of the youkai and her swirling energy, graced her lips.

The youkai didn't stand a chance. They were unable to dodge the towering wall of dark, which was considerably blacker than the thick night itself, from their turrets and were swallowed whole. Nobody but Nazakaki knew where the poor souls went after they were swallowed.

She licked her lips, satisfied with her spoils. They were in a void so black it would crush and prey on any living thing. Hope had no meaning here, and the victims forgot everything, including themselves. They only thing they knew was dark and evil. They had slipped into Nazakaki's mind. Of course a couple had managed to be hit by her attack and still remain in the corporal world. One of those being Inuyasha; the other, Kagura.

She slipped up the wooden stairs and through the castle doors, only to find herself in the all-to-familiar stone passage.

She began to glide along the dark corridor thinking about the earlier events of that day and counting the bad things that had happened that day. '_Inuyasha awoke today: bad. He believed Kagome had betrayed him: good. The monk convinced him it was Master: bad. He believed him: really bad. He forgave the miko and the miko forgave him'_ she sighed. Her plan had been ruined. "Bad." She had worked so hard too. She actually took Kagome's form and scent. Do you know how hard that was for her to accomplish? '_And I was so sure it would work when I watched him tear into himself._'

She'd spent the last three days spying on the group waiting for Inuyasha to die…or wake up and kill the girl, which she should've known wouldn't have happened.

But she did have some important news for Master. She smirked, "Maybe he'll let me live after all."

Her good mood once again intact, she passed by the cluster of skeletons and picked up a skull, which she kissed fiercely. When she tore away from it, she began to whisper excitedly, "Once I tell him what I saw, Master won't think of me as a weakling anymore." She gave the decaying skull one last kiss before throwing it back to the rest of the bones and running down the stone corridor.

She saw the sky of blood wounding the darkness. No matter what time it was, the sky was always red past this corridor. She didn't understand how it was possible but it suited her just as well. Nazakaki walked into the barren wasteland of a garden and scanned the horizon for the white baboon pelt. It didn't take her long to find him sitting on the ground, but she pursed her lips when she saw another woman standing beside him.

The rage building inside of her, she heatedly crossed the dead ground, bruising it more with each step she took. "Master." She bowed before turning to glare at the girl, who only threw a cold glance in her direction. Nazakaki took in the girls appearance: the long, smooth, black hair pulled loosely into a ponytail, the cold, dead eyes, her pale skin, and her miko garb.

"This is the one you sent?" she inquired.

"She is." Naraku answered before turning to Nazakaki. "Well?"

"Inuyasha is still alive. So is the miko. He has also forgiven her." She admitted silently. "But I have more news. Useful news."

The miko spoke, "Fool."

Nazakaki strengthened her glare. "Are you going to let me finish?" she asked curtly.

Naraku, who had watched the tension between the two grow with mild interest, nodded for her to continue.

"The hanyou—"

"What?" It was safe to say that Nazakaki had his full interest now.

Kikyou scoffed, "You mean to tell me that you didn't know he was a half-breed?"

Naraku let a cruel smile pass across his face. "I had no idea. My, my…this is quite useful information. Please, continue."

Nazakaki smirked, "The hanyou has feelings for the miko. They have obviously grown of late. I think he's going to take her as a mate."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed, "What makes you think that, girl?"

Nazakaki snorted, "Well, it was obvious with the way he was hugging her and telling her how he almost lost her. They were about to kiss when they realized I was there."

"This is nothing I didn't know before; however, I am surprised that he would take her for a mate." He glanced at Kikyou, who had clenched her fists into balls.

"I don't believe it. You're lying." She said with cool anger to the youkai of darkness.

"Whatever princess." She retorted.

"Is that all?"

"No, Master. The young miko has grown stronger. A lot stronger."

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow with interest. "How strong?"

"Stronger than the hanyou."

Naraku's eyes glinted dangerously, "I see."

"New powers have surfaced. She fully healed the hanyou within a matter of seconds. He had tried to kill himself but didn't succeed before the miko had gotten to him."

All three remained silent for quite some time before Naraku's voice cursed the air. "She must be destroyed at all cost."

"Let me handle that." The miko replied icily. "I can take care of her. I want to watch her die."

Naraku chuckled, "Alright. Take Nazakaki with you. She might prove useful."

The said youkai rolled her eyes, '_I'd **have** to get stuck with that prick_.'

* * *

Quite footsteps, crushing the crisp grass beneath them, halted. A pair of impassive molten amber eyes narrowed suspiciously as they ran over the clearing. He drew one of his swords from its ebony scabbard. Tokijin called to him furiously demanding blood. Refusing to be controlled by a weapon like a weakling, he demanded the sword to rest, which it did reluctantly. 

He sniffed the air lightly and noted to himself that she was here. He knew what she wanted. She wouldn't attack him; she only wanted his help, which of course he would refuse to give. Helping people wasn't in his nature.

His gaze flickered to the young, brown-headed girl sleeping on the two-headed dragon marching behind him. His expression softened momentarily as he saw the girl snuggle into the dragon. Then he remembered he had company and his stone-cold visage returned.

A light breeze became a small twister before him, and out of the swirling dust stepped a pretty youkai. Her yukata was of navy blue with white eagles traced on one sleeve, the rest…covered in wide red and white stripes. She carefully tucked a white eagle feather into her wind-tossed bun and patted her yellow obi smooth.

Sighing, she muttered something that sounded dangerously like, "I had to be a wind demon." After she was fairly satisfied with her appearance, she locked her wine-colored eyes with his golden ones and smiled.

"Sesshomauru." She made a slight bow, which he returned with a small nod.

"Kagura."

Her countenance became grave and her eyes brushed over the clearing searching for unwanted ears. "I have news." She said hastily. Taking his silence as an acquiesce she continued, "Kikyou, the miko that pinned your brother to the tree, has returned to Naraku a couple of days ago."

"And this affects me how?" he asked coolly, his unresponsive features unwavering.

She gawked at him for a moment before regaining her bearings, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just ask me that. This could affect _everyone_ Sesshomauru! They'll go after Inuyasha again, and he is one of the only people who will stand up to Naraku.

"My little brother can take care of himself." he replied, nodding to his left arm, which was missing.

"But they will use his weakness for the young miko to their advantage."

A spark of interest flickered in his eyes. "Kagome…" he said thoughtfully. He had come to respect the miko. He had known since the battle where he'd gouged through Inuyasha that she would prove to be a worthy adversary. '_She has, no doubt, grown stronger as she harnesses her powers._'

"I heard that one of Naraku's other incarnations left a few days ago to trick Inuyasha into betraying Kagome."

"They are foolish." He replied curtly, "Inuyasha would never harm the miko. No matter what he was made to believe."

"I think they wanted him to kill her, but he is more than likely to send her away instead. Naraku would then send another demon to kill her."

"Tell me. Why are you interested in the well-being of my brother and this girl?" he asked suspiciously.

Her eyes narrowed, and hatred danced in them. "I want Naraku dead, but I can't do it alone. I am part of him, and I hate it!"

"I see."

"If he gets hold of the rest of the shards, he'll be to strong for anyone to defeat. Right now, although he is strong, he isn't invincible." Her eyes softened, "They need your help, Sesshomauru. They need all the help they can get."

"Are you going to help them?" he inquired.

"I will do all that I can." She assured before something bombarded her waist. She looked down to see Rin smiling up at her with her arms around her. She looked to Sesshomauru horrified.

The aforementioned youkai allowed a faint smile to cross his face.

"Rin thinks you are pretty. Rin likes the pretty lady." She flashed a snaggle-toothed grin.

Kagura was very unsure of what to do or say. Her expression remained one of confused horror as she awkwardly patted the child's head. "Th-thank you." She muttered before dislodging the child's grubby fingers from her obi.

The wind-youkai turned her back to Sesshomauru and looked over her shoulder. "I hope you decide to go see your brother." She began to walk off with a small smile, 'She thinks I'm pretty.' Kagura decided that the brat was alright after all.

* * *

Light poured in through the bedroom window. Kagome only squeezed her eyes shut intent on keeping the daylight from intruding on her beauty sleep. It was no use, however, and she blearily opened her stormy gray orbs. She was aware of a lulling, humming sound from within her bedroom, but she wasn't sure what was making it. She was also aware of something fuzzy that her hand was brushing against. Stifling a yawn, she turned her head to see two fuzzy gray triangles sticking above her bed. She tried hard not to giggle when she realized that Inuyasha was sleeping on her floor with his back to her bed purring. Remembering what he had asked her the night before, she felt her heart expand and she leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. The she felt it—the sharp pain in her ribs. She sat up and tip-toed out of the bed, past Inuyasha, and toward the mirror to check on her bruise; that is until one of his hands grabbed hers. 

Startled, she whirled on him, energy in tow. Thankfully, she hadn't thrown it at him before she realized it was him.

"F--- Kagome! What's wrong?" he asked, his hand still grasping her wrist softly.

Her eyes wild and her breath uneven, she began to apologize profusely, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you."

He decided that 'Who the f--- else would it be?' wouldn't be a good thing to ask her at the moment. "Are you alright?"

She smiled, "Yeah, just surprised me is all. Sleep well?"

He stood up beside her, "yeah…"

Quickly kissing the corner of his mouth, she pulled her hand free, "I have to go take a shower, then I suppose that I have to tell Mama about that man." She shuddered. "She'll know what to do."

Inuyasha nodded.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the water, but when she turned around, she was surprised to see Inuyasha standing at the doorway. "What are you doing in here? I'm fixing to take a shower."

He eyed her suspiciously before walking over to the blue tile bathtub and testing the water with his hand. Finding that it was only lukewarm, he nodded his approval. "If I so much as see or smell any steam, I _will_ come in after you."

Kagome pointed to the door while glaring at him. "GO!"

"Fine, wench." He scurried out of the room before she could yell at him.

She stood blinking at the spot where he had been standing. '_Is it really possible to smell steam?_' she absently contemplated before shedding her clothing and stepping into the shower.

By the time she had gotten out of the shower, Inuyasha wasn't in her room. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt before walking down the stairs, tempted by the smell of cooked bacon and found Inuyasha in the kitchen with her mother.

"Kagome! I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Imagine my surprise when Inuyasha came downstairs this morning." She smiled at the inu-hanyou before dumping another large stack of pancakes on his plate. She patted his shoulder, "It's so good to see you again dear."

He stopped shoveling down the pancakes when he heard Mai say Kagome's name. He nodded to her before saying "Thanks" in a rather gruff way. He, then, got up and walked to Kagome's side by the kitchen door. His protective instincts refused to allow others to approach an unguarded, injured Kagome even though she was her mother.

Mai was still busying herself around the kitchen getting ready for Souta and Gramps to come to breakfast when she looked at Kagome. There was an audible gasp followed by the shattering of the ceramic plate contacting with the hard tile. The mother ran to inspect the bruises that marred Kagome's naturally creamy flesh. "Kagome, what happened?!"

Inuyasha noticed that his mate-to-be was trembling and stepped closer, if possible, and whispered softly into her ear. "It's alright Kagome. I'm right behind you; tell your mother what happened."

"I-I don't th-think I can." Was her shaky reply.

"Of course you can. You said that she would know what to do."

"About what? Tell me what happened. I'll try to help." Mai insured.

Kagome grasped a handful of Inuyasha's fire-rat fu haori for support. "Mama," she began weakly, "I'm in trouble."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am sorry about the MAJOR mood swings that Kagome had last chapter, but I figured that I would be in trouble if I re-did it. And even if I did, I honestly don't know what I'd do.....arrrgg...the difficulties of writer's block. Later! 


	16. Confessions

Hello again! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all had great Christmas's. Mine was awesome...hehe

I'm going to make this quick because it's 1:30 and I still want to play Sims 2 before I got to bed. sooo....I hope you'll enjoy it! (I know it's a little short, but with the holidays it's been a little hectic.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or Sims 2 for that matter.

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys ROCK!

* * *

And I just can't look

It's killing me

And taking control

Jealousy

Turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doin' just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

* * *

A shaky voice broke the extended silence. "This man was…human?" Mai asked, trying to choose her words carefully.

Her only response was the whitening of Kagome's knuckles as she clutched Inuyasha's haori all the tighter. She couldn't bring herself to look her mother in the eye, and she hadn't even told her about her killing the man and then running.

Mai, fearing the worst for her daughter, lost the struggle to keep her motherly instincts under control and launched herself at her daughter. The poor girl went rigid in pain in her death grip but still refused to release Inuyasha from her grip. "Oh Kagome! My baby! What did he do to you?" She began to fight back tears for her daughter.

Immediately after she finished those words she turned her brown, glazed eyes curiously to Inuyasha who had a firm grip on her wrist.

"Let go." His voice was gruff but his eyes gentle. "You're hurting her."

Immediately releasing Kagome from her grasp, Mai's blood began to boil. Turning to Inuyasha, who could sense that she was barely managing to suppress her rage, she hissed with a deadly calm quality about her voice, "What did he do to her?"

"The bastard managed to break some ribs." He growled.

She wasn't surprised…just pissed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Inuyasha glanced at the girl, who remained unresponsive, "I didn't think it would have been the best idea. She wasn't ready."

"So the police don't know that there's a sick…" She resisted the urge to give Inuyasha's colorful language a run for its money. "person…out there doing this to girls?"

"Well…he's not really going to be doing it anymore. And Kagome wasn't raped if that's what you think." Again he looked at the girl with concern. She wasn't moving or speaking. He shifted slightly so that he was directly behind the girl, and she was leaning against his chest. This was going to embarrass the hell out of him, but if it made her feel the least bit better…

Kagome snapped back to life when she felt calm, steady vibrations against her back. The next thing she was aware of was a very low, rumbling sound. She realized that Inuyasha was purring again. It was almost like a lullaby. Soothing, sweet, protective, loving. Her fingers began to free the haori, which she had maintained her hold on even after he moved behind her, and she leaned against him and closed her eyes for a moment.

He gave her a small smile before facing Mai's next question.

She momentarily overlooked his open display of affection. "He _didn't_ rape her?" she asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

His fierce golden orbs appeared to be swirling rivers of molten lava. "No. She got away before he could, thank God."

"Oh." She sighed in relief and slumped into a chair at the table. She motioned for them to sit as well and tell the story of what _had_ happened.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I want to do something about her ribs first."

Mai smiled softly at him, '_He's such a nice young man. He really does care about Kagome like she does him._'

"Alright. I'll call the emergency room." She began to stand from her chair but sat back down at Inuyasha's reply.

"I can do it here."

"You can bandage ribs?" Mai asked slowly. Even Kagome turned to stare at him skeptically.

"Yeah. I've broken more of them than any other bones."

Mai once again rose from her seat, but this time her destination was the medicine cabinet near the pantry. Grabbing the Ace bandages and a couple of pain relievers, she silently handed them to Inuyasha and Kagome before returning to her chair.

The spell that the silent girl was under finally broke, "But…um…usually Kaede or I bandage them for you." She quickly popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed.

"I've been fighting long before I met you, but then I didn't have anyone to help me, which is probably the reason I heal faster than most demons now." He sat on the ground and tugged on her hand for her to follow, which she did with much discomfort…and wishing that he would continue to purr. "Lift your shirt a little."

A new wave of pain hit her like a bucket of ice water as he began to secure the bandages around her ribs. She squeezed her eyes shut and asked through gritted teeth. "Nobody would help you if you were injured?" She knew that he'd been on his own and had had a rough childhood, but she would have expected people to help an injured being no matter what he was.

"Believe it or not, not everyone is like you." He said whilst continuing to wrap the bandages around her torso. "I grew up believing I wasn't worth saving, so I relied on myself and only myself." He said quietly, not meaning to share that information with Mai…but he did.

The woman was appalled. She had known a little of Inuyasha's unfortunate childhood, but she would have hoped that the boy would have at least been given medical attention. Being starved and without shelter was terrible enough. "That's horrible!" Mai exclaimed slapping her hand on the oak surface of the table. "Some people can be so cruel."

Kagome placed her hand behind her on Inuyasha's knee. A simple comforting gesture that spoke a thousand words and caused him to blush slightly. He leaned forward and whispered into Kagome's ear just loud enough for her to hear. "But people like Kagome make up for it."

Flattered and overwhelmed with love for the hanyou, the aforementioned girl smiled and leaned back into him, nuzzling him under his chin for a brief moment before remembering that her mother was in the room. She jumped away from him without delay, her face crimson. Inuyasha was in about the same state.

Mai grinned. This time she hadn't failed to notice their little display. "Well. How long have you two been dating?"

Kagome bit her lower lip nervously. Suddenly, having her ribs bandaged again didn't seem like such a bad idea. "We…we're not…dating…" Her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out how, exactly, she was going to say this.

The grin fell and her tone held a hint of disappointment. "You're not dating? Oh." Suddenly her grin reappeared but it looked a tad wicked. "Well…" she said in a teasing manner, "what _is_ going on between you two?"

"We're…we are…"

"We're mates." The hanyou blurted with pride.

There was a clatter as Mai's chair fell to the floor. The woman was dead faint.

Kagome turned around to glare at him. "Nice going."

Inuyasha just stared at the woman and scratched the back of his neck, "eh…whoops."

* * *

When Mai began to come to twenty minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha were talking in hushed voices. She tried to hear what was being said, but the pounding headache and blurry voices begged to differ. She moaned and squeezed her eyelids shut as there was a bright light shining directly in them. The voices silenced and shadows leaned over her before starting up again.

"I think she's waking up."

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Kagome's voice came darkly.

"Oh shut-up. It's not like I meant to make her faint." The other fussed back.

"You shouldn't have been so blunt. It shocked her."

"Oh, and how were you going to tell her?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, I was going to tell her my way. To my mom, mate means a totally different thing than it does to us. I'm only seventeen and she thinks I've been sleeping with you." Brushing the hanyou off, she gave her attention to her mother who was beginning to open her eyes. "Mom. Are you okay?"

"What the…what happened?" she asked groggily while rubbing her temples. She noticed that they were now in the living room, and she was on the couch.

"You fainted in the kitchen."

The memories began to flood back much to the dismay of Mai. "Kagome. I think you have some explaining to do." She sat up and stared at her daughter.

Kagome laughed nervously and scooted back on the couch until she was leaning against Inuyasha. "We aren't _technically_ mates. Inuyasha asked me last night." She saw her mother staring at her with incredulous horror and blurted out, "But it's not what you think."

"Really. What is it then?" her mother began hotly.

"In Inu-youkai it's like marriage but different. It can't be broken from what I understand. I don't know." She turned to Inuyasha for answers. "Help me." She hissed.

He came to the rescue and tried to explain to the irritated mother. "I want Kagome to spend the rest of her life with me and me with her. I…love her."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. He had yet to say those three little words that meant so much. She knew deep down that he loved her; otherwise, he would have chosen Kikyou. But to assume and to hear are two completely different things. She couldn't resist. Grinning, she turned to face him. "You love me?" she cooed.

The hanyou blushed, "Feh." He said weakly.

The young woman rolled her eyes, "Oh please…" she leaned into him, stopping right before their lips met. "'Cause I love you too."

Inuyasha made the bold move of closing the distance between them in front of her mother and took her lips in a chaste, loving kiss. "Later." He breathed in her ear.

"So this is like an engagement right now?" Mai asked, breaking the romantic atmosphere, which had been somewhat awkward for her. "But when…you become…closer, then it will be like marriage."

"Yes ma'am."

"So this isn't like a one-night stand thing?" She asked uncertainly. Of course she already knew the answer…she just _had_ to ask it though.

"**NO**!" both shouted at the same time.

"One more question. Are you both ready for this? This is a huge step forward and all of the sudden too. Both of you are young." Her seriousness caused the two lovers to sober.

Inuyasha was the first to answer. "If Kagome is ready, then I am too. Besides, I'm a lot older than you think I am.

"I'll protect her with my life and love her with all of my heart. I'll take care of her."

Kagome gawked at the complete revolution of Inuyasha's sincerity. What had happened to the macho man who would die before admitting that he had feelings? He was being so open…it was kind of scary. She smiled at him. "I am ready." She turned to her mother and smiled, "I _want_ this."

Mai's manner immediately changed and she gave Inuyasha a huge smile and clapped her hands together. "Well then! Welcome to the family."

Kagome turned back to him and beamed. He, however, was in shock. And her complete and instant mood change didn't help. He did finally manage a weak smile and a "thanks". Inuyasha just couldn't believe that Kagome's mother would let her be with a hanyou.

"I'm going to finish cleaning the kitchen real quick. Did Souta and father ever come down for breakfast?"

"Souta came and went while you were out, but Gramps never came in." Kagome informed her.

"Alright." She stood up and patted her daughter's knee, "Congratulations you two." Of course she had to tweak Inuyasha's ear before making her way back toward the kitchen.

"Mom. Wait."

Mai stopped and turned towards her daughter, "Yes dear?"

"I…never got to tell you what I wanted to." Kagome began to chew on her lip nerviously.

"Oh?"

"You might want to sit down. This is big."

The handsome woman conceded, though somewhat nervously. If the previous news was, in her eyes, huge, then what was considered big in their eyes?

Once Kagome was sure she was seated, she began. "Mama, I killed a man."

There was another clatter as Mai once again fainted in her chair and knocked the nightstand over.

Silence followed before Inuyasha recovered.

"God dammit, this is f---ing ridiculous!" he growled.

* * *

hehe...sigh...I gotta go. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Reviews would be nice. Later. 


	17. Smooth Criminal

Hi again! Tis me, Captain Applesauce, come to deliver another chapter...this one is increasingly long for me, and I will apologize ahead of time for the crappy ending. Sorry!

Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed! I got more reviews so I will only point out a few, but thanks to everyone!

Hearts of Eternity: Haha...I still like you. You're awesome!

DarkTiger-Hanyou Chick: I really don't like to cuss unless I have to. It's a precaution for me, incase my parents find this story...which happened last night when I left my rough draft on the desk. You have to know my dad to understand why i wouldn't want him to find me cussing.

Cara the Mord Sith: You are awesome too! I'm glad you like the story.

Firefairy: The Killers do, indeed, rock. I wish I could play the guitar...I'm crazy about music. Do you listen to Taking Back Sunday? Ahhh...my fav band. Rock on!

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or any of the bands mentioned, unfortunately. I do own Blaine Morris, Nazakaki, Raidon Kurouki. And more to come.

* * *

Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything

Or were you sent to save me?

I've thought too much, you won't find anything...

Worthy of redeeming

Yo he esta-do aqui muchas veces antes y regreso

To... break down, and cease all feeling

Burn now, what once was breathing

Reach out, and you may take my heart away

Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstasy

So what befalls the flawless?

Look what I've built, it shines so beautifully

Now watch as it destroys me

* * *

Deep in the heart of Tokyo lays an old Shinto shrine. The priest, of which, has absolutely no spiritual powers whatsoever. His granddaughter, however, a shrine maiden, just found out that she is perhaps the most powerful person to exist due to her enhanced miko powers. She is indeed an extraordinary girl.

The raven-haired beauty was currently placing a damp washcloth on her unconscious mother's forehead while her love paced irritably around the living room. His mood was sour because of how long it was taking to tell her mother everything since she wouldn't stop passing out.

'_Note to self: Don't plan any surprise parties for her mother.'_ He growled to himself.

"Mama." Kagome whispered rather loudly while gently patting Mai's cheek in order to rouse the poor woman. "Mama?"

Seizing the opportunity to lighten the moment, a smirking Inuyasha teased, "Let her rest for a moment Kagome…you _shocked_ her."

"One more comment and I'll say 'it,'" she warned.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around pulling her against his body, his foul mood forgotten. "But you looooove me." He managed to say through his grin.

Laughing, she replied, "Sorry, but that's not going to keep me from saying 'it' if I think you're stepping out of line." She let out a soft sigh as Inuyasha kissed her neck.

"What am I going to do if you step out of line?" he whispered headily, his breath teasing the area he'd just laid a kiss on.

Her face showed a tinge of pink where a blush had laid its claim, but she replied in mock seriousness, "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Oh I know I will."

Raising herself to her tip-toes, she peered curiously into his eyes. "What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been so…open…and playful." When she didn't get an answer from him, she laid her head against his chest and listened to the dull beat of his heart, which quickened when she ran her hands over his chest. "You don't know how much it means to me that you can act like this around me." She murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Well…if we're going to be spending the rest of our lives with each other, I guess I have to work on being more open with you."

She closed her eyes and relaxed against him, managing a small nod. Things were perfect now…while she was in his arms. It was a newfound safe haven that she wished she would never have to leave. But that would be too easy.

The hanyou leaned down into Kagome's ear. "Umm…Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're mom's awake…and she's staring at us."

The girl slowly, and unwillingly, pulled herself out of his arms and turned to face her mother, who was, indeed, staring at them. She forced a fake smile, "Feeling better?"

Mai took this question into consideration. "Not especially…no. I just found out that my daughter killed a man."

This comment found its way under Inuyasha's skin. Baring his teeth at the woman, he shouted, "Hey! It's not like she had a choice. Even though it was self-defense, she regrets it, and it took me all night to convince her that she wasn't a murderer. She comes to her **_mother_** for help, and you're just going to make her feel worse!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Calm down." She reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his

For what seemed like forever, Mai studied him intently through unreadable eyes. After several moments, she finally broke the tense silence. "No Kagome. He's right. I'm sorry. I assume that the man was the same one from last night?" At her daughter's nod she continued. "Finish telling me the story, and I'll do my best to help."

* * *

"Okay," Mai said once Kagome had finished her story of the previous night, "I'm going to take you to the police station, and I want you to tell them what happened. _But_ leave you the part about your miko powers."

"But they're going to want to know how he died."

"Tell them that you were fighting him off, which you were doing, when he just collapsed, which he did. Maybe they will think it was a heart attack." At Kagome's look of absolute horror, she added. "Honey, I know it sounds cold, but any way you look at it, you were defending yourself from a wicked man. I can't let him ruin your future. The last thing you and Inuyasha need is surveillance. Anyway, don't lie…just evade the truth…" She began to wag her finger at both of them. "I don't condone lying."

Inuyasha grinned at the woman and cheered, "Alllriiiight Mrs. Higurashi!" An elbow harshly jabbing his ribs courtesy of Kagome, of course, reprimanded him.

"This is not the time to joke around. I have to lie to the police! If I get caught…"

Inuyasha stared at her, "Weren't you listening, Kagome? Not lying…evading the truth."

Kagome cast a glare his way before turning back to her mother, "When are we going?"

"We need to go as soon as possible. Now would be great."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"What about me? I'm going with you!" he challenged.

She turned to him, "You can't go dressed like that."

"Why not?" Needless to say, he was offended.

"Nobody really wears things like that anymore. We would definitely arouse curiosity. If you really want to go, which would make me feel better, I'm going to have to get you some modern clothes." She stated.

"If you hurry, we can stop by a department store on the way there." Mai suggested.

"Alright. Let's get you some new clothes!"

* * *

They were in and out of the store in twenty minutes. Kagome had grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and a black hoodie for Inuyasha to try on. And of course she had to get the glow-in-the-dark red chili peppers boxers for him. And of course he scowled when he found them, but tried them on none-the-less.

When he had come out of the dressing room, Kagome had stared at him rather blatantly. She couldn't believe how good he looked in modern clothes.

He glowered at her. "What?"

Shaking herself back to the real world, she blushed. "Nothing. Well…you look really good in that outfit."

Suddenly, the not-so-comfortable hoodie became bearable. Ego inflated, he managed a "Feh" and a smirk.

There was still the issue of shoes. Socks and a hat would be no problem; Kagome would just grab them on the way to the register. But would she even be able to make him wear shoes? Of course she would!

Several minutes and threats to leave the uncooperative hanyou at home later, the two were back in the car. Inuyasha, though begrudgingly, was sporting his brand new tennis shoes…the outfit he had grown to like. The hat, which he wasn't fond of either, was resting in his lap. She told him that he could put it on when they got to the police station.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed in frustration, "you have to wear shoes right now…it's the middle of October. I promise, you can take them off as soon as we get home."

"How do you wear these things? My feet can't breath." He pouted.

"You'll get used to it." She groaned. He could be such a big baby.

A few minutes later they arrived at the police station. Taking a deep breath and clutching Inuyasha's arm, Kagome walked up the cement stairs and through the glass doors.

There was so much noise, Kagome had to wonder how Inuyasha was dealing with all of it. Hopefully the hat was helping with the commotion at least a little bit. Everyone was hustling around from room to room, papers in hand.

Mai walked up to a man that was settled in his desk, typing away. "I need to—" Without looking up, the man raised a hand to point to the very back room.

"Go talk to him." He ordered.

A little taken aback, she faltered, "Oh…Okay." And threw Kagome a look of disbelief. "Kagome, take Inuyasha and go on back. I think I need to talk to this man about manners."

Inuyasha snorted and followed Kagome to the back room. As soon as she placed her hand on the knob, she felt a prickle that caused the hair on her neck to stand on edge. Ignoring it, she turned the knob and opened the door. It hit her hard. The faint, but obvious presence of a youkai. She glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. He was bracing himself slightly in front of her to the side and baring his teeth.

Knowing Inuyasha would be able to hear her she murmured, "How did a youkai get here?" His response was a shrug. Curious, she walked to Inuyasha's side; it didn't take her long to find the origin of the youki. Sitting on the edge of a desk, sipping coffee and staring at them, was a man with ebony hair, who appeared to be in his late twenties. With his tall, lean form and sharp features, Kagome had to admit…he was quite handsome. His brilliant green eyes traveled from Inuyasha to herself causing Inuyasha to release a growl so low that it was almost inaudible. The emerald gaze snapped back to the growling inu-hanyou. He ran a hand through his short, jet black hair and flashed him a nervous grin.

Kagome hadn't let her gaze fall from the man that the youki was coming from. He looked so…human, but the demon aura, although still faint, was definitely coming from him. He slowly turned to her and stared into her eyes. There was no telling how long she was staring at him…she lost track of time. There was just something strange about his eyes.

Kagome gasped and took a step back. She saw it. His eyes had changed! For a moment, they had no longer been green but an eerie yellow with cat-like slits for pupils.

His warm smile faded and was replaced by a puzzled frown, his eyebrows quirked in confusion. No one had spoken (besides Kagome to Inuyasha) except for the young police officer that had been talking the whole time to the strange demon, his back to the group while he typed away at his computer, unaware that they had even entered.

Kagome closed her eyes and let her powers explore the youkai. She could see his shadowy form surrounded by a foggy barrier. She'd never seen anything like it. Carefully, she allowed her powers to barely tap at it.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, hackles raised, studied the demon in front of him. He was beginning to believe that it wasn't actually a threat, but one could never be too careful. Watching as the demon's eyes wandered back to Kagome, which bothered him to no end, he saw the demons face fall before he broke out into a sweat.

Eyes wide with fear, the handsome demon turned back to Inuyasha and between ragged breaths managed to hiss softly to him. "Make her stop! She's going to tear down my disguise."

The inu-hanyou glanced at Kagome at noticed that she had closed her eyes. '_Oh sh—! She's using her miko powers on him!_' He placed his hand on her shoulder bringing her back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you listening to me?!" The young officer at the computer, clearly American, whirled from the computer to face the panting demon.

"We've got company, rookie."

"Would you stop calling me that?" He turned to the couple and grinned, "Hey. Sorry about that." He walked around the desk and extended his hand, "The name's Blaine Morris." The American appeared to be in his early to mid twenties with dirty blonde hair, and a medium build—he wasn't quite as tall as Inuyasha or the other demon

Kagome took his hand when Inuyasha failed to do so, since all he wanted to do was stare at it.

The man continued, "The handsome man to my right is Raidon (A/N: means thunder god) Kurouki" His grin broadened when he saw Kagome staring at him. "He's available if you like the strong silent type."

Kurouki intervened before Inuyasha had a chance to gut the man. "Morris. Go get us some coffee please."

"But—"

"Now!"

As soon as the young man left the youkai turned to Kagome. "Can you please tell me how you almost broke my appearance spell? Or why you would want to, miko?"

"My name's Kagome. And what are you doing in a police station?" she asked ignoring his questions

"I work here."

"But…you're a youkai." She stated dumbly.

"And he's a hanyou." He said nodding to Inuyasha.

"But I didn't think that you existed anymore."

"Where do you think he came from? There are plenty more of us, you know. And how are you even able to see what I am anyway. I've been using that spell all of my life."

"I could feel you. And then you changed…so I sort of used my powers to see what you really looked like…but there was a barrier around you. All I did was touch it."

"All you did was touch it?! It took all of my strength to keep from cracking!" he stared at the girl in disbelief before turning back to Inuyasha.

"And you. You were going to attack me when you came in. What is with you? You've been growling at me since you saw me."

"You're a demon." He snarled, glowering at him.

Kurouki sighed, "I thought we've been over this. I am a youkai, and you're a hanyou."

Kagome intervened. "Inuyasha isn't from around here. Where he comes from demons and humans are constantly at war. He wasn't sure that you weren't a threat."

Raidon gaped at him, "Is this true?"

"Are you calling her a liar, panther?" he seethed.

Kagome gasped. She could see him now. The real him. She saw the two sharp black ears on the top of his head, the familiar, but creepy, yellow eyes, and a sleek black tail which rested by side and flicked occasionally. He was a panther youkai.

"For you to take such offense by a simple question…she must be your mate. I smell you on her, but you have not yet mated though. And you're so young…both of you."

"_That_ is none of your business." He hissed.

"Alright." He chuckled again. "Forget I ever mentioned any of it." He stood up and rubbed his hands together, "Okay. What did you need me for?"

"I came to report a death." The girl began unconfidently. Raidon remained silent. "Last night I was attacked in the park outside of my shrine."

"Oh. He was found early this morning by a man out for his morning jog. I'm assuming that you are talking about the man we identified as Tademas Nikko."

"I-I don't know. He was young, bald…I…" she trailed off.

"Are you alright? How badly did he hurt you?" the detective asked.

"If that bastard wasn't dead already, I would kill him slowly…He broke some of her ribs and…he tried to…he touched her."

The panther youkai's face darkened. He understood the protective nature of a youkai, and he hated the cases dealing with rape victims. It seemed so barbaric. If he was Inuyasha, he would have reacted the same way. "Fortunately for you then, he isn't dead."

"WHAT?!" both shouted at the same time, jaws hitting the floor.

"He isn't in any condition to stand an ass-whooping or anything. Actually, he hasn't regained consciousness yet, but he is still living. It appears he's suffered from a massive heart attack, which put him in a coma. Mighty rare for someone so fit and young. I suspect the it had to do more with a victim fighting back and, as a last resort, using her miko powers." He cocked an eyebrow at Kagome.

"I had to!" She cried. "He wouldn't let me go! I tried everything else, honest. I didn't want to have to use them."

"Personally, I'm glad you did it." He wondered aloud surprising the couple. "We've been after this guy for a couple of weeks now. He is a suspect in the murder case of a young woman a little older than you. He disappeared when we started looking for him. There are possibly others who were raped and then killed if he was trying to go after you too."

"He was—he was going to _kill_ her?"

Raidon turned to Inuyasha, "Well, he had the supposed murder weapon in his pocket. A large pocketknife. It's in the lab now. We should find out soon if it is the same knife or not."

"Where is he?" he asked darkly.

"I can't release that information at the moment. I'm sorry."

"You can't release that?—Tell me where he is!" The hanyou placed his hands on the guy's collar.

"Inuyasha! Put him down. He's trying to help us…I think." Kagome grabbed his arm.

Not one to be intimidated, Raidon simply grabbed Inuyasha's hands, pushing them away and straightened his suit. "I know how you feel, but—" he began sympathetically before being cut off by Inuyasha.

"You have no idea how I feel right now! I can smell it all over you…you have no one!"

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "Sit."

-Crash-

He took a hard fall into the tile floor. "Ouch. What did you do that for?" he whined.

"That was incredibly rude of you! I can't believe you would say something like that to him."

The panther youkai still hadn't recovered from the shock of Inuyasha hitting the floor, full force, because of a word the girl had said. A stereotypical word at that. He'd have to try it some time. Actually, now seemed pretty good. "Sit." Nothing happened.

Inuyasha, who was standing once-again, began to growl at him.

"Did you just try to 'it' him?!" the girl asked incredulously. "You know what? Inuyasha…have at him."

Fortunately for Raidon, Morris had finally arrived with their coffee. "Okay. What we got so far?" he exhaled, grinning.

Immensely relieved that the rookie had chosen this moment to return, he returned his smile. "This is the girl that was attacked by Tademas Nikko last night." He turned to the confused girl. "We knew that he had attacked someone because of the blood on his thumb and the fresh scratch marks all over him."

"Oooh." He looked the girl up and down, before leaning into his superior's ear and whispering. "I can see why he attacked her. She's a looker, ain't she. And did you see the way she was staring at you earlier? I think the little whore likes ya."

Raidon barely had time to register what he had said when Inuyasha sent Kagome out to look for her mother. "If she stays to lecture him anymore, I'm not sure that man will survive."

As soon as she left the room, Inuyasha had reached the man, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him into the wall, all in the blink of an eye.

"Holy sh—!" Raidon muttered before trying to peel Inuyasha off the terrified human. He failed miserably as the palm of the hanyou's free hand made contact with his chest with enough force to knock him back into the desk.

Blazing molten amber eyes pierced right through the trembling man's beady brown ones. "Don't ever call Kagome a whore in front of me ever again. Do you understand?" The hand tightened.

The man nodded frantically and was promptly dropped on the floor.

Raidon picked himself off the desk and straightened his suit. Chuckling nervously, he murmured, "Why don't we forget this ever happened? Oh and Morris? I need to have a word with you before you leave today."

* * *

Bye everyone. Hope you enjoyed it! See the ending did suck...-sighs- oh well. Reviews would be lovely. 


	18. Closer

Hey again everyone! -waves frantically- Did y'all have a happy new year? I hope so! (The only thing I've had to eat in the past 6 hours is a candy cane, so you'll have to excuse me)

I was VERY happy with the reviews from last chapter. A lot of new readers reveiwed. I want to thank all of y'all for reviewing. Thanks everyone!

My reply to questions and certain comments:

Cherryblossomfairy: No, that isn't the end of the story. Sorry, if I accidently said that it was. It was a poor ending for the **_chapter. _**I still have to give the conclusion with Kikyou, Naraku, Nazakaki, Sesshoumaur, Kagura, ect. What kind of writer would I be if I just left off there? I promise I'm going to finish it eventually. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Hearts of Eternity: Please don't hurt your computer because of me. -awwww- Lol, I'm glad you liked the part with Morris. Yes, he is quite annoying. I agree about people being rude too. About Nikko: I'm still not sure that I'm even going to wake him from his coma. I guess I _should_ since I sorta set it up in this and the last chapter, but the original idea was to make it look like Kagome took his soul and he still lived. A fate worse than death. -shrugs- I don't know what I'm going to do yet.

Mickeychan13: Lol, glad you liked it. Sorry it got you kicked out of the library.

Owari Nai Yumes: I want you to form your own opinions about the characters. Ones that I may love the most, you may hate. But I will tell you this about Raidon, he's just a modern-day youkai. He's lived amongst humans all of his life, and he even has a job where he can protect them. You can decide if you like his character as he developes more. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

A bunch of people: I'm so happy that you found it funny. I was reading some stories, and I was like, 'how can I compare to this?' because I was rolling on the floor for some things. I know that it isn't as funny as some stuff, but i'm glad you like it.

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone besides Nazakaki, Blaine Morris, and Raidon Kukouri

* * *

_Iam no superman_

_I have no answers for you_

_I am no hero, oh that's for sure_

_But I do know one thing for sure_

_Is where you are, is where I belong_

_I do know, where you go, is where I want to be_

_Where are you going, where do you go?_

_Are you looking for answers, to questions under the stars?_

_If along the way you are growing weary,_

_You can rest with me until a brighter day_

_It's okay, where are you going, where do you go?_

**Where are You Going** by**DMB**

* * *

"What?" An unmistakable air of cold anger resounded in Inuyasha's deadly calm voice. 

"I'm sorry, but if Kagome wants to press charges, she will have to do so in front of a court. Otherwise, we won't have a witness, and we might not have enough evidence to put this guy behind bars when…_if_ he wakes up."

"You said he had the murder weapon with him though." Mai said, still angry that her daughter had to be dragged through all of this. "Won't that be enough evidence?" She had returned with Kagome a while ago and had been informed of the man's identity. She had been surprised when she opened the door only to reveal files laying on the floor and the American officer crumpled on the floor, shaking. Assuming that he had enraged Inuyasha, she dismissed the notion of scolding him, as the officer probably deserved it.

"We said he had the _supposed_ murder weapon with him. It could be the wrong weapon; hell, it _could_ even be the wrong man, though we seriously doubt it. But…we have a court to decide that for us." Raidon told her.

"What if I don't want to go testify?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Then, although slim, there is a possibility that Nikko will walk the streets again." He informed her darkly. "I know that you don't relish the idea of seeing him again, but it would be in the best interest of everyone if you did to testify."

The same blazing eyes that had pierced Morris only minutes earlier glared fiercely at Raidon now. "The best interest for whom? Kagome? It's not in her best interest if she's going to be forced to see that bastard again when she doesn't want to! What if something goes wrong and he still walks free? It will all have been for nothing! Then will you, _in your best interest_," he continued contemptuously, "be able to guarantee that he will stay far, far away from her? 'Cause I swear, if I so much as _smell_ that man, there will be no guarantee that I will be able to keep my hands off of him." His eyes shone with the promise of pain, and Raidon didn't doubt for a second that Inuyasha would be good to his word.

Kagome stared at him, mesmerized by his words and the sense of security they were able to bring. Since when had he started caring so much? Since when had she stopped caring enough to be enthralled by a series of threats on another human being? She knew she was wrong at that thought. She knew that she wasn't pleased with the threats but the fact that he was so worked up because something had happened to her. '_Is it normal to have these kind of thoughts?_' she wondered silently.

"We aren't going to _force_ Kagome to do anything. It's her choice whether or not she goes to court. But if this man wakes up…the first thing he's going to want to do is get rid of the witness. He's going to come after Kagome again. I _know_ his kind."

Inuyasha wasn't fazed. "Then I'll be waiting for him," he snarled.

For the first time in fifteen minutes, Morris spoke. "Did you just say that you were going to _smell_ him?"

"A little late aren't you?" he growled. "Just stay out of it. I don't want you to have anything to do with this." At Kagome's questioning look, he shrugged. "I don't like him." He said simply.

"Alright. We have your number. If we need anything else, we'll call. You be sure to do the same; you're free to go." Raidon said as he shook their hands several minutes later. While he shook Inuyasha's hand, he whispered loud enough for him, alone, to hear. "As soon as Nikko wakes up, I'll let you know."

He nodded, "Thanks." The hanyou moved toward the door, hand in hand with Kagome, and was more than irritated when he found a hand blocking his way.

The American, Morris, had also extended his hand to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

He turned his blank eyes from the hand to its owner. "How about you stay far away from Kagome and me?" He asked coldly and flashed his fangs.

The poor officer responded by pulling out of his reach instantly and yelping.

The familiar whisper fell into Inuyasha's ears again, "Come back by again tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"I'm going to teach you to disguise yourself. I can't believe you haven't learned to before now." Raidon reproached.

His only response was a growl as he left with Kagome and her mother.

On their way outside, Inuyasha did notice the rude officer from earlier stand up and bow to Mrs. Higurashi nervously, wringing his hands all the while. '_She's got him whipped already._' He thought with an amused smirk. '_The coward_.'

"Inuyasha! Hurry up; I really don't like this place. And I'm going to talk to you about how you treated Officer Morris when we get home." Kagome glowered at him.

"Feh! The bastard deserved it!"

The sunlight crept over them as they opened the door. Inuyasha had barely made it down the stairs and onto the sidewalk when she said it. That word! He hit the sidewalk, and he hit it hard.

She knelt beside him and stroked his cheek, her mouth only an inch from his. "Please refrain from swearing in front of my mother." She brushed her lips against his, teasing him.

He gulped and willed his body to stay under control. Once he regained his bearings, he growled, "You enjoy doing this to me. That's sadistic!"

She only smiled and grabbed his arm to help him up. "I'm sorry."

"I think you're trying to break me. How would you feel then? Hmm?" he continued, milking it for everything it was worth.

"I'm not trying to break you? Besides how could I, a weak human, break a tough hanyou?" She rolled her eyes. He was right...she was enjoying this.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a quick kiss. "Don't say anything; just get in the car." She grinned.

* * *

The couple watched Mai shut the door behind her to go shopping. She had all the information that she needed: Inuyasha's jean size and shirt size. 

Inuyasha plopped on the couch and wiggled his toes on the lush carpet. "Ahhh…"

That had been the second time he'd been to the hospital. Both times for Kagome; both times because she'd broken something. She'd told him that she needed x-ray proof that the man had broken her ribs, and she'd heal herself after if he didn't fight with the doctors this time. He had growled, but, under Kagome's stern stare, didn't touch the man who was always hovering a bit to close to her, in Inuyasha's opinion.

"You really didn't like those shoes, did you?" The girl asked, somewhat amused.

"Like I said, my feet couldn't breath."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, not really wanting to talk about the earlier events of that day.

Kagome sighed sadly. She had never felt so torn. If she wanted the guy to go to jail, she would have to face him and testify against him. If she didn't, there was a chance he would come after her, or worse…other girls. She knew she'd be fine; Inuyasha would keep her safe, plus she could protect herself. But other girls, if they were harmed because she was to scared, no…ashamed to look at the man, then she would never forgive herself. She couldn't—wouldn't let more innocent lives get mixed up in this.

She resolved to go to court.

"What's wrong?" The gentle voice of Inuyasha broke through her thoughts. The voice he used when they were alone.

She gave him a wan smile. "Nothing, Inuyasha."

His brilliant eyes studied her, read her. She felt so naked under his gaze…like he was able to read every little thing that ran through her mind. "Raidon said that you didn't have to testify unless you wanted to."

Not surprised in the least that he _did_ know what she was thinking, she replied without hesitation. "I'm going to testify."

"Kagome, if you're worried that Nikko will find you, don't be. I'll be here."

"I'm not worried for _my_ safety. I know I can take care of Nikko if I have to, and if not, then you're here. But there are others, Inuyasha, who don't have you to protect them. I have to bear witness for their sake." She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't? How would I be able to live with myself if someone was hurt or killed because I was to cowardly to be in the presence of a human?"

She closed her eyes and began to massage her temples. The next thing she knew were the rough yet soothing hands of Inuyasha gently kneading at her shoulders from behind the couch.

"You think to much, wench; you're all tense." He growled in her ear sending chills down her spine. The heat from his hands shot through her shoulders to form in a pool at the pit of her stomach.

'_His_ touch _can do this to me_.' She marveled. "Mmmm." She moaned, enjoying the massage while it lasted.

"Feel better?"

She nodded a bit to eagerly causing him to laugh.

"Good." He stopped his massage and began to trail kisses along her shoulder to her neck. He continued his nurturing when she moaned softly and grazed his fangs against the junction of her neck, nibbling and licking as he went.

Kagome, slightly dazed, turned enough to grab his forelocks and pull him to her face. She stared at him through cloudy gray eyes before placing her hands on his cheekbones and slowly pulled his face to hers. Her gaze never left his as she brushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes so that she could get a better look at them. The tawny eyes with brighter molten specks in them…they held such depth. She saw the traces of pain in his eyes, pain that he'd had since she'd known him. She also saw the happiness that now was beginning to consume it. The longing, the love.

She drew him to her and brushed her lips against his and leaned back, one of his hands supporting her. She dragged him down with her, to her.

Placing a hand on the other side of her so that he would be able to catch himself, he rolled over the back of the couch, careful not to land on her.

Straddling her, he leaned over and ravaged her lips.

Kagome tangled her hands in his hair, and he did the same with hers.Breaking away from her mouth panting, he placed kisses on her cheek, jaw, chin, neck. He unraveled his hands from her raven mane and let them travel down to the hem of her shirt. His hands scalded her smooth flesh underneath, as they roved her stomach and finally settled on her back.

He needed to touch her, feel her. He needed more of her. He began to take off her shirt and waited for a reaction from her. She raised her hands to make it easier for him, and he took it as a sign to continue.

Shirt now out of his way, he continued to place kisses down her body. He tenderly kissed the scalding skin of her breast. "Do you love me?" he whispered headily.

"Yes, I do."

Her ribs, which were now healed as of the car ride home. "Do you want me?"

"Yes. I want you. I _need_ you." She breathed, amazed that she could talk at all.

Lifting his head lazily, he grinned at her, and she had no choice but to smile back. The smile he was wearing knew nothing of pain or loss. It knew nothing of betrayal or evil. It knew only love and happiness. It was a glimpse of the Inuyasha that could have been if his parents had lived and taken care of him, unscarred by the evils of the world. Kagome had never seen a more beautiful soul shine through in a single smile. It was his own soul, no doubt, but he'd allowed his tough visage to crumble.

She began to push his hoodie up, since she, too, felt the need to be closer to him. He took the hint and removed it for her.

Things were perfect.

She'd never felt so sure and unsure about anything. So brave and yet so terrified. So in control but yet powerless. There was one clear emotion that overpowered everything else. Love. She'd never felt so much love toward anything or anyone like she felt for Inuyasha. She adored the feelings, all of them, because it made her feel complete and strong. It scared her too; she'd never felt so vulnerable…as if a single word could break her.

'_Shut up and kiss him, Kagome_.' And she did.

Yep, things were perfect.

"Sis? Is that you?"

…damn

Both of the lovers froze at the intruder's voice. It would probably be moments beforeSoutafound them if he tried...they were in the living room.

"If you don't make any noise," he whispered, "then he'll go away." He began where he left off…nibbling on her ear.

As much as she hated it, and Souta at the moment, she brought her trembling hands to his chest and pushed him off.

"Kagooomeee…" he whined but sat up.

"Inuyasha, you can't be serious. What if he finds us like this?" she gestured to their half-naked bodies.

"The kid's gotta learn sometime." He told her stubbornly.

"Now you're actually _trying_ to act like Miroku." She spared him a glare before throwing her shirt over her head.

Ignoring the comment, he watched in horror as she covered the flesh that he'd bared for a reason. "But—"

"Get dressed!" She threw his hoodie to him.

Finally realizing that the moment had passed, he gave up and threw it on. "You _do_ realize that I will probably never forgive your brother, right?"

She giggled, "You'll get over it." She had to wonder when she had become so comfortable around him. '_What happened to the girl that blushed when he kissed you last night? And he's talking about continuing when my brother could find us._'

He pouted. "Probably not. I'll be scarred. You can't just go that far and suddenly stop."

Kagome did have a blush for this remark. "Oh, come on. I'm hungry, and I'll see what Souta wanted." She kissed him on the corner of his mouth and left the room.

Five minutes later, an irate hanyou, who had since moved to the kitchen, watched Kagome trudge through the door, obviously annoyed.

"Well?"

She sighed and shook her head, "He wanted some more toilet paper…which, turns out, was under the cabinet right beside him."

"Nope. Won't be able to forgive him." he said off-handedly.

She giggled again. "Are you hungry? Do you want some ramen?" She sighed at the stupidity of her question. "Never mind, of course you do. Why would I ask?" She smiled at him; "I just can't believe you're not sick of it by now."

"What's wrong with ramen?" he asked, a wee bit offended.

"Nothing; I'll make it." And so she did. But Kagome, herself, couldn't stomach another packet of the "ninja food". She wanted real food…so she grabbed a bento box for herself.

She placed the ramen in front of Inuyasha and sat down beside him to begin on hers. The girl thoughtfully nibbled on her kamaboko for a moment in silence before she turned to him.

"Raidon said that there were other youkai living in the city. Why haven't I felt them before?"

Inuyasha stopped shoveling the noodles in his mouth long enough to shrug and say, 'I dunno' and returned his attention to the food before him.

"I know I spend a lot of time in Sengoku Jidaii, but I should have run into one somewhere along the line if what he says is true."

The hungry hanyou merely grunted. It was clear that he wouldn't be discussing anything with her at the moment, so she gave up and returned to her bento box.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" an irritated voice interrupted the peaceful meadow on the south side of the Kaede's village. 

"You'll see." Miroku's tone was laughing at her as he held a cloth over her eyes.

Sango sighed. Her fiancé wasn't going to budge, so she might as well not even bother asking anymore. "Just don't let me fall, okay?"

"Sango. Do you honestly think I'd just let you fall?" Frustration resonated in his deep voice.

"…No?"

He sighed. "Alright we're here. Let me remove your blindfold."

Sango gasped. Standing in front of her was a small house. Not a hut like Kaede's, but a cute little cottage that was at least four times as big as the little hut that they now lived in. This was by far the biggest house in the village (A/N: sad, I know). It lay on the outskirts of the small meadow and was mere minutes away from Kaede's hut.

"Well? Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

Her state of speechlessness wore off and she turned to face Miroku, shocked. "This…this is ours?"

He smiled and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah. Inuyasha, some of the villagers, and I have been building it off and on for a couple of weeks now. It didn't take as long as I expected."

"Oh, Miroku." She breathed in awe as she stared at the house. It was hers—no, theirs. They had their _own_ house now.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's so…so big."

"For our children too." He smiled broadly before sobering. The monk grabbed Sango by the waist and pulled him to her. "Am I off the hook now?" he asked sadly.

She nodded while blinking back tears. "Completely." This was his declaration of love to her. They would be spending the rest of their lives in this house.

He kissed her softly on her lips. "I swear, Sango, I'll never touch another woman inappropriately as long as I live." He paused and raised an eyebrow in consideration, "Other than you." He amended.

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "I want to see the inside." She whispered. "Show me?"

Grinning, he scooped her up bridal style and carried the young woman into the house. "Did I mention that I've already furnished the bedroom?"

* * *

Yep! Sango and Miroku made up after their fight the night before, Inuyasha and Kagome made out, and Souta used the restroom (That's the part of life that these stories always leave out). I hoped everyone liked it.

There are some parts of this chapter that I just don't like and almost erased, but I didn't. -sigh- What happened to my free will? -shakes head- I am especially not very good at fluff...well more than fluff, less than lemons....we'll call them...lemonheads, Alright? I probably won't do anything more lemony than the lemonhead in this chapter. There will be others, of course...I just won't go into NC-17 details.

One more thing: I want you to know that I do know that I'm using both English and japanese terms for somethings. I do grow tired of using youkai and if it's appeared to much in one area, I will put demon. I did the same thing with the Feudal Era and Sengoku Jidaii. I really don't use alot of Japanese terms because, well...I'm not Japanese, and it almost would make me look like I'm trying a little to hard. But I love the words youkai and hanyou...especially hanyou...I just like saying it: hon-yo...hon-yo. Tis much fun! Hon-yo. Alright, enough of that!

Later!


	19. Under the New Moon

-Sighs wearily- Finally!! I've been reading instead of writing…shame be upon me! Alrighty…let's get down to business: Thanks to EVERYONE who sent me a review—You guys rock! On with the story…

* * *

_And in the after birth_

_On the quiet earth_

_Let the stains remind you_

_You thought you made a man_

_You better think again_

_Before my role defines you_

_Nail in my hand_

_From my creator_

_You gave me life_

_Now show me how to live_

**Show Me How To Live- Audioslave**

* * *

Raidon paced restlessly around the small office that he called his own, not really caring that he was stepping on the files that Inuyasha had pushed him into earlier. His head pounded from the earlier events of that day and had failed to wear off by now. His nerves were frazzled, he was confused, stressed, tired…confused. He didn't understand why Inuyasha had wanted to attack him. Sure, he said that he came from a place where war waged between youkai and humans, but…did such a place really exist anymore?

All of his life, Raidon had known he was youkai and that he was different than humans in body and abilities, but not in mind. In that they were equal. Sure there was a renegade youkai every now and then, but there were such humans too. There had been peace between the two for nearly 350 years.

Another thing: why hadn't Inuyasha worn a disguise? Was he_ trying_ to make a scene? There were some humans who could see the demons for what they really were even with the disguise, but they wouldn't tell. They were the perceptive ones, the strong ones, the honorable ones. '_Others_,' he thought sadly, '_might not be able to handle the truth about us._'

Once upon a time, long, long ago, humans believed in demons. In fact, there was always a war waged between the two. Most humans were described as cowardly, weak beings that were so easy to break, while youkai were bloodthirsty savages always prowling for fresh meat. There were some exceptions, however, when some youkai began to fall for mortals. They then fought to defend the humans, to defend their loves.

Many a fierce battle was fought between youkai and humans and the few youkai that would defend them. Yet, most of the humans that they defended hated the children of their protectors, believing them to be tainted and evil beings. So the hanyous were hunted down by both humans and youkai for their impure blood.

Somehow, after peace was made between them and youkai maintained a low profile, humans gradually began to lose their belief in youkai as old generations gave way to new ones. People believed that the stories that were passed down to them were no more that fables, myths, something to read to your children at night. Raidon, himself, was a myth to most people, including Morris, who was sitting in the computer chair watching him daringly. The only people who knew what Raidon was were the three other youkai that worked in this building, the human chief, and the sweet, young blonde woman who often brought him coffee. And now Kagome. Maybe others too, but no one else acknowledged it.

And then there was the miko. Kagome Higurashi. He'd seen a few mikos in his day, no doubt they are less than they used to be in number, but he'd seen some. This one was different though. He knew she was very powerful even though she was so young. She was even able to see him for what he was, which is _very_ rare for a teenager. Usually, teenagers couldn't see them, which was great for youkai because there was no way to know how they'd react. Most adult humans could handle it, once explain. But this girl, no more than seventeen years old, had felt him and had even tried to disable his disguise. Yet, she wasn't surprised that he was youkai…just that he was youkai and there, if that makes sense. And _that_ confused him the most.

Releasing a primitive growl, the restless panther youkai whirled on Morris. "What the f--- were you thinking?!" he shouted.

The said human flinched. There weren't many things that could ruffle his superior's feathers…come to think of it; he'd never seen his feathers ruffled. He was always nice, polite, and calm, and he never made an outside display of his anger. The only telltale sign that he was ever angry was the cold glint in his normally warm green eyes, but today, he was letting it all out. And Morris…Morris was unfortunate enough to receive the brunt of it.

"I'm sorry Kurouki. I wasn't thinking." He replied blandly.

With his rampage ineffective from the man's submission, he stopped pacing. For some reason unexplainable to him, he just wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell at something, but Morris admitting that he was wrong wasn't helping him. "Damn right you weren't." he grumbled. His mind was screaming, '_You idiot! That was an inu-hanyou and you just insulted his mate! I can't believe he didn't kill you!_'

Inu-youkai are notoriously over-protective of their mates. The fact that Morris had viciously insulted Inuyasha's mate and was still alive with only a warning spoke volumes about the kind of person Inuyasha was.

Kurouki grimaced. He realized that he was so furious because his partner could've been killed, in all probability, should've been killed, and he wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing about it. The hanyou was incredibly strong like the miko.

He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, '_One…two…three, four…five' _Releasing a deep breath of air, he let his shoulders sag and approached Morris, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to be careful Morris. Not everyone is going to be as merciful as Inuyasha was today."

Blaine's eyes hardened and he shoved Kurouki's hand off of him as he jumped up from his chair. "Merciful? You think that was merciful?"

The panther's tale twitched to and fro, unseen by the young American. Raidon spoke quietly, trying to sooth the boy's hot temper. "Yes. I do."

His eyes flashed, "So just for calling that girl a whore, I should be choked to death. I deserve death for a joke?"

"You don't get it Morris. That girl is the one that he chose…" he paused in frustration, "the one he's going to marry. I could tell just by looking at him and the way he spoke that he would readily give up his life for her…and you insulted her. You called her a _whore_." His tone pleaded for him to understand what he was trying to say.

Blaine stared at him for a moment in silence until the fire in his eyes quelled to reveal the clouds of confusion in them. "Raidon…" he asked quietly, "what _was_ that thing?"

The panther youkai turned his back to him and headed toward the door to hide the visible cringe. It hurt to be considered a thing. It hurt to lie to his friends everyday. But it was for the best. He stopped long enough to mutter, "A figment of your imagination," and left the confused American in the office.

* * *

"I'm home!" Mai's cheerful voice rang through the house as she headed to the kitchen with her groceries and clothes alike. She looked up long enough to see Kagome and Inuyasha walk into the kitchen with her. 

"Would you two be dears and help me unload the car?" she asked as she tried to keep a bag of groceries from toppling out of her arms. "Thank you dear." She smiled at Inuyasha as he caught the bag right before it tipped over and placed it on the counter.

He nodded and walked out of the house with Kagome to get the rest of the bags while Mai began to put the groceries up.

A minute later she heard the bags being placed on the table. "Did you two have fun today?"

Thankfully, she was placing the canned food in the cabinets and missed the flamed features that graced them both.

"Eh…yes ma'am." Kagome coughed out.

"Well, what did you do?"

Mai's attempt at a simple conversation was making both human and hanyou increasingly embarrassed.

Casting a quick glance at Inuyasha, she thought quickly about the ramen container sitting in the trash. "We…uh…ate?" It wasn't a lie.

"That sounds fun," her mother asked a little distractedly.

Kagome looked at the hanyou incredulously, and he returned her questioning look with a shrug. "…It was?"

"That's great honey. Do either of you know what I did with the garlic salt?" she asked, rummaging through her cabinet.

"Umm…no." Relief was beginning to wash over her.

Still rifling through the cabinets, she threw a quick glance at Kagome, who was, thankfully, beginning to return to her normal color. "Are you going to stay for school tomorrow?"

"I want to," she mumbled tossing a quick look at Inuyasha.

With his arms stuffed in his haori and his trademark scowl, he was the picture of stubbornness, itself. But an idea was brewing fast. Her eyes wide with pleasure, she turned to him and gave him the biggest grin she could manage.

"Wh-what are you doing, wench." He stumbled over his words while backing away from her.

"I want to stay for a couple of days," she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him for good measure. "Ple-e-ease?"

Inuyasha was losing ground, and fast. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. Those eyes…the stormy gray that swirled as he watched, he would give anything to her if she would look at him like that. The absolute trust, devotion, and love. He knew she was taking advantage of him, playing on his weaknesses, but at this point, he didn't care. Not wanting her to know what effect she truly had on him, he fought to stand up to her for a few more moments. So he looked away. His eyes looking frantically for something else to focus on, which happened to be Mai. His cheeks pinkened when he saw that she was watching them, her bright eyes dancing as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Inuyasha, please." Kagome pleaded quietly, softly, her voice tugging at his soul.

He blushed as the last strands of his defiance slipped away. "K-keh" he mumbled.

With a huge grin, she reached up and rubbed one of his silky ears, before wrapping her other arm around his neck. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah…that was dirty, wench," he continued to grumble.

She stood up on her tip-toes to place a quick kiss on his cheek, "I know. But it was fun. Besides, I didn't have to say 'it' once. Thank you."

"I thought you liked saying 'it'," he grumbled sourly, fighting back the effect of her simple kiss, but he should have realized: There was nothing simple about her.

Her grin faded into a small frown. "I don't like saying 'it'," she said quietly. "Why would you think that I like hurting you?"

"Keh! It _doesn't_ hurt."

"I know," she rolled her eyes, "because you're a big, tough hanyou."

A single ebony eyebrow rose, "You make it sound as though I'm not."

She laughed and kissed his check again before releasing him and looking at her mother. Mai giggled and winked at her causing the poor girl to blush. "I'm going to go upstairs and try to study," she wrinkled her nose. "I haven't been to school in ages."

"Alright honey; I'll call you down when it's time to eat."

* * *

On a soft mat, Sango lay cuddled up next to Miroku staring into the enticingly warm fire. She yawned, flexing her fingers on his velvety purple robes and smiled at the flames. 

"What are you thinking?" his soft voice came no more than a whisper as he combed through her hair with his fingers.

Yawning again, she shifted, folding her hands on top of his chest before laying her head on top of them to gaze into his eyes. She was quiet for a moment, maybe more than a moment… All she knew were those deep, navy eyes. So deep, in fact, she was sinking in them, struggling not to lose herself in them as she had many times before.

He blinked, breaking her trance, and smiled at her.

A blush graced her cheeks but she smiled softly anyway and unfolded her hands to touch his face. She needed reassurance that he was really there, that he really existed and wasn't just a dream.

He closed his eyes as the soft hand stroked his cheekbone; he covered her small hand with his own and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on her palm.

"How perfect everything is right now, at this moment," she whispered back.

His hot breath tickled her palm when he chuckled. "I know what you mean. Arrrggg, I'm just ready to be married!" he growled impatiently.

"Miroku!" she gasped, slapping his chest playfully.

"You can't blame me for my eagerness, dear Sango; you're beautiful, smart, sweet, strong…you're everything." He kissed the tip of her nose.

She wanted so badly to tell him that she was more restless than he could know, but her modesty prevented it. With her eyes she pleaded him to understand that she felt the same way. Bright, yet cloudy, the chocolate pools told him all he needed to know.

He smiled sadly, "I know, Sango, I know." He stared solemnly into the flames, watching them lick each other as they struggled to rise higher. For all of his lecherousness, he refused to dishonor Sango. She didn't deserve that. '_We'd better destroy Naraku soon…I don't know how much longer I can last._' He stifled a moan.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Kagome chewed on her pencil while glaring at her physics book. '_I have absolutely _**no**_ clue what a vector is. How am I going to learn this?_' 

Inuyasha sat on her bed, picking at her pink comforter with his claws. He frowned at the darkness, which was beginning to encompass all of Tokyo. '_Any minute now…_' He could feel his powers quickly waning. As he continued to pick nervously at the fabric, he watched his claws recede until they looked human; he didn't need to look at his hair to know that it was black. He glowered at his hand until his attention was drawn elsewhere by a small whimper and a dull thud. He watched in silent amusement as Kagome proceeded to bang her head on her book.

"I don't know any of this," she moaned. Out of the whole school year, she had been to school a grand total of 16 days, spending far more time at the feudal era as the months passed.

Inuyasha yawned and stated with a bored tone, "Then don't do it."

She turned around to face him, "I have to—wha?" She nearly toppled out of her chair momentarily startled by the raven-haired man sitting on her bed. "Oh, I forgot that tonight was the new moon." She began to chew on her bottom lip guiltily. "Sorry."

"For what, wench?"

Leaving the uncomfortable sanctity of her chair, she stretched before pouncing on the bed before Inuyasha. "For what? For forgetting that you were turning human tonight." She laid her head down on his lap and closed her eyes. "I know you hate it."

"Keh."

"If you ever want to talk about it…I'll listen," she whispered and nuzzled his thigh.

A small smile toyed with his lips, and he began to comb his fingers through Kagome's hair. '_I know you will._'

Staring out the window into the moonless night, he listened to the soft sighing of the amazing girl asleep in his lap, until he, too, laid down on the soft bed, pulling her to him. He smoothed her bangs out of her eyes and watched her sleep, not daring to think about how innocent and divine she looked and what he was doing to her by sleeping next to her. '_She deserves so much more than me…but I can't give her up. I can't stand it when she's not near me_.'

The aforementioned girl frowned slightly and unconsciously grabbed a lock of Inuyasha's hair, pulling him closer to her.

'…_ow._'

Her aura spread over him to, enveloping him in with a warm sense of comfort. The last thing he saw before sleep claimed him too was her sleeping form.

* * *

'_A new moon…Inuyasha_.' 

Sesshoumaru's cold stare fell from the dark heavens to glance over the dead horizon. He had an appointment to keep, something that he felt, for some odd reason, he needed to do. '_That half-breed is no concern of mine_.' He continued to move towards the overwhelming stench. The lifeless trees toppled on each other over the dusty, barren ground. The ones unfortunate enough to still have a bit of life left, bent towards him, creaking, screaming for the sweet release of death. The Inu no Taisho's gaze dusted over the landscape, the furious disgust that gleamed in his molten orbs betrayed his otherwise stoic facade. This hellhole rested on the edge of his land boundary. He turned away from the infuriating sight just in time to see Ah-Un lowering their heads to drink from the stagnant stream.

His calm voice fell into the dead air, "Do not drink." He turned on his heel and stalked towards the castle. '_Naraku will die._'

"Jaken. Watch Rin."

Jaken froze and threw a wild, bug-eyed glance at the girl sleeping on the dragon. She was only a human, a weak, young child-human at that. "But-But my lord! Will you leave me with this mortal girl?! Your faithful servant?!" the toad-youkai sputtered indignantly.

His voice calm and quite, but no less deadly or powerful, "If harm comes to her…I will hold you responsible." His long strides resumed.

Jaken lowered his head and muttered dejectedly, "Yes, my lord." '_I ought to be fighting along side him, not babysitting.'_ He glared at the sleeping girl.

'_Kagura, why can I feel you calling me?_' He approached the castle walls, surveying the nearly destroyed turrets with unmoving eyes. Placing his hand on tokijin and trying hard to ignore the hideous stench of decaying corpses, waste, and death, he slowly walked up the wooden steps and into Naraku's castle. He was greeted by a narrow stone passage and nothing else but a few corpses here and there. '_I don't like this. It's to easy_.'

After following the path for some minutes, he was able to see another passage veering off to his left. It called to him, so he went to it, not one to back down from a challenge if that was what Naraku wanted. This was different. Not Naraku, and yet…it was. Something was pleading, begging him to come to its aide.

The short path led to a small, empty room. The only things in the room were three clay pots sitting on the cold, stone floor. Disgusted with himself for wasting time by getting sidetracked, he turned to leave but stopped short when he felt a spike of energy. He stared cautiously at the small pots all lined up in a row. He felt it again. The middle jar pulsed, calling out to him.

'_It's…_' a sudden lurching feeling in his stomach told him what it was. He shouldn't have been able to enter this room; no one should have. It was way too easy. Carefully picking up the pulsing pot, he glared at the door as if he expected it to strike.

"I know you're there. Come out."

Silently, a young female youkai clad in white and carefully holding a round mirror emerged from the shadows. Her small feet made no sound on the stone as she slowly walked up, stopping at the door.

"So Naraku sent a child to battle for him."

Her soft breath, no more than a breeze, was barely heard by his ears. "I have to kill you."

"My battle is not with you, girl. I give you one more chance: leave now."

Yet the girl stood still, unresponsive.

Tucking the small pot safely within the confines of his haori, he pulled tokijin out of its ebony sheath. "Very well." He pointed the bloodthirsty sword at Kanna; a small ball of red energy swirled on its tip remaining still for mere seconds before shooting at her.

She merely shifted the mirror up to block its path to her, causing it to ricochet back to the Inu no taisho.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he realized what she was doing. He watched as tokijin's blast hurtled towards him. '_I _willnot_ let a weakling destroy me with my own weapon._' His superior speed allowed him to dodge most of tokijin's blow, only taking the tip of his shoulder armor.

'_This might prove to be an interesting battle_.' He thought as he cracked his claws and lunged at her.

* * *

So sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been busy…and reading. I hope you enjoyed it. It sure did take me long enough, a bit of a writer's block, you see. 

I leave you with this last piece of info: For all those people that love Thriller/Mystery/Drama/Comedy shows, you need to watch 'Lost'. OMG!! The best show since 'Touching Evil' and the best show that has yet to grace abc. It's absolutely wonderful. Dominic Mohagan (Merry from L.o.t.R.) plays in it, Terry O'Quinn (Silver Bullet and Tombstone), Matthew Fox—all great actors.

Bye!!!


	20. Within Naraku's Walls

Hey again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This chap. is dedicated to you!

* * *

_Scary's on the wall_

_Scary's on his way_

_Watch where you spit_

_I'd advise you wait until it's over_

_Then you got hit_

_And you shoulda known better_

_And we die young_

_Faster we run_

_Down, down, down you're rollin'_

_Watch the blood float in the muddy sewer_

_Take another hit_

_And bury your brother_

**-We die young **by** Alice in Chains**

* * *

A sharp hiss of pain through clenched teeth, the patter of spilled blood on the stone floor--sounds that filled the otherwise silent room.

Sesshoumaru stood tall and proud, the blood running freely down his good arm to drip off of his claws and sizzle on the ground below. He stood staring at the strange mirror, a mirror that didn't reflect images but did reflect attacks. The Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl, who betrayed no emotion if she, in fact, had any.

Slowly, he began to walk towards the girl never taking his eyes from her. "This Sesshoumaru has not time to humor the likes of you. You will die."

Another throb from the pot held against his heart. His eyes flew to the door behind the girl. A sudden impulse to run, to leave the white youkai behind and find what he came for, hit him hard. Ignoring it the best he could, his steady strides became faster, much faster, as he once again lunged at the girl, his claws glowing green with the deadly venom. He watched with narrowing eyes her ready the mirror, shift it to block his claws. At the last moment, he leapt from the floor and landed swiftly behind her grabbing her by the throat and slinging her across the room into the wall.

He turned to leave, but the slight tugging inside him caused him to pause. Turning to back to the girl, he watched the mirror glowing brightly with an ethereal radiance. His eyes shifted from the mirror to the girl in confusion.

A single streak of blood trickled down the side of her pale face from the corner of her eye like a gruesome tear. Her lips moved but her voice made no sound. Instead, her soft tone seemed to be coming from everywhere…one with the air. "Give me your soul."

Allowing a small smile that failed to reach his eyes, he once again ran at her. This time, however, she disappeared. Time froze as his youki felt for her…where she was going to reappear. By the time she did resurface, he was already behind her.

"Fool," he hissed in her ear after he grabbed her by the throat again. "You seek to capture the soul of a youkai? Not all youkai have souls, and the ones that do…we fight for them everyday. You think I'll let it slip away so easily?" Raising his claws, which were glowing with the poisonous mist again, he dragged them harshly across her back. He listened to her soft sigh and the sickening tear of skin as they sliced into her. She would be dead in minutes. Dropping her body on the ground, he ran out of the room. He didn't know where he was going, but she was leading him there.

'_Kagura?'_

* * *

Nazakaki lowered herself to the floor of the basement, pulling the trap door shut behind her. There was no light, which was to be expected, and she preferred it that way. Eyes piercing through the thick darkness, she hunted the room for Naraku.

It didn't take her long to find him; in fact, he was hard to miss. His bubbling, throbbing menagerie of revolting youkai expanded throughout almost the entire room.

She stared blankly at a fat, greasy worm-looking thing blowing spit bubbles at her feet and leaving a trail of slime in its wake. Kicking it away, she pushed herself towards him, '_So he chose tonight to transform._'

"Nazakaki," A voice thick with anger growled at her. "Why have you come to me? I told you to stay out of here."

"I beg forgiveness, Master, but the sentinels have reported a disturbance…an intruder. I came immediately upon hearing this."

The buzzing, droning, bubbling, screeching all stopped. "An intruder?"

"Yes Master. So I am told. An inu-youkai."

"An inu-youkai? Is it not the hanyou Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, Master. I came straight here."

"See to him. Make sure he doesn't come anywhere near here." The promise of pain upon failure hung thick in his voice.

"Yes Master."

"And Nazakaki?"

"Yes Master?"

"Take Kikyou. If it is the hanyou, it will be befitting for him to die by her hand twice. Tell Kanna and Kagura to guard the doors. He shall not escape."

"Kagura is disabled at the moment," she sneered.

His cruel laughter was drowned by the braying, growling, burbling, grunting youkai that made him. "I see."

* * *

Before long, Sesshoumaru saw a red sky peek through the darkness of the corridor. Running into the Garden of Loss, he froze as a new wave of nausea swept over him. The stench of death was almost unbearable for his sensitive nose, but he didn't allow it to show. '_What is this place?_' he wondered as he gazed at the blood-red sky. A soft moan caught his attention.

Crumpled on the ground near a pool of blood, was the wind sorceress. Once again he let his eyes rake over the landscape, searching for any perceivable threats before kneeling at her side. She was so pale that he assumed her dead until her shallow breathing reached his ears. But, other than a few bruises, she appeared to be uninjured. Silently, he scooped her up in his injured arm and left the horrid place as quickly as he could.

* * *

Slowly, and with great trepidation, Nazakaki reentered Naraku's hideout. Thick silence reigned in the pitch-black room. Anxiety eating at her, she paused long enough to irritate the sinister hanyou.

"Speak Nazakaki. You have news?"

"Yes Master. The intruder escaped," she winced as his sharp hiss caused a delicious shiver to run down her spine. "I wasn't able to find him in time, nor Kikyou for that matter."

"Ah, Kikyou. You've run away again, have you?" his quiet chortling soon escalated into pitiless laughter. "No matter. She shall return."

Nazakaki didn't respond but chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"There is something you aren't telling me."

She cleared her throat. "Kanna is dead. She was dead before I could get to her."

Through the darkness, she could see Naraku's eyes widen with understanding. "She was still guarding the room?"

"Yes Master."

"And Kagura…where is Kagura?" he requested furiously.

"She is gone…and so is her heart," she quietly admitted.

A deadly growl rumbled throughout the room, and with powerful and lethal grace, the hanyou regained strength over his body, unifying the mass of youkai once again as the sun began to rise. "Sesshoumaru."

* * *

The stubborn light of a near winter's morning shone brightly through Kagome's window. The hanyou squeezed his eyes closed furiously, trying desperately to block out the unwanted light and fall asleep again. He was perfectly content just lying there with the warmth of Kagome's body permeated into his. He was perfectly content bathing in her warm aura, listening to her slow, quiet breathing.

Slowly creaking an eye open, he peered at the girl sleeping in his arms. A slow, sad smile filtered across his face at the innocent beauty of the girl. Long, thick lashes created small shadows under her eyes and fluttered gracefully in her sleep; her lips trembled slightly as she muttered silently. Her wavy ebony tresses pooled around his fine silver hair with the same difference as night and day.

She couldn't be real. She was more than he had ever hoped for in a friend, let alone a mate. She was perfect. She possessed such a kindness that he found unbelievable, an untouchable beauty, and such a pure soul that she alone has possessed the jewel and been untainted by it. What did she see in him?

As he stared at the young woman lying so close to him, he realized that she had never felt so far away. Kagome must have realized it too; a small frown darkened her face as she shuddered violently before gasping.

Quickly pushing herself up, she looked around the room frantically before laying her eyes upon Inuyasha. Letting out a sigh of relief, she placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, as if verifying that he really was there, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Bad dream?" he asked grimly. "You scared the hell out of me."

She turned her ashen face to glare pointedly at him. "I'm sorry that my bad dream scared you."

His eyes shone with amusement that soon returned the color to her cheeks and made her heart skip a beat. Forcing herself to pull away from his eyes, she turned to look out the window and gasped again, jumping out of bed.

Inuyasha, who immediately jumped off her bed, was already brandishing tessaiga. "What is it, Kagome?"

She picked up her alarm clock, studying it for a moment before chucking it back at the nightstand. "Useless piece of junk." She ran to her closet and grabbed a uniform before running to the bathroom leaving a far to irritated hanyou in her wake.

He stomped to the bathroom and began to beat on the door. "What are you doing? Get out here!"

"I'm in a hurry, Inuyasha. I'm going to be late for school," she yelled through the door.

"School?! You made me think something was attacking! And it was your school?!" He beat on the door all the louder.

Sticking her head out the door, she glared at him for a moment before grinning. "Eh…sorry about that."

"Keh."

She pushed the door open and stepped out. "I guess I better go," she said while tugging a sock into place.

His scowl faded a little only to be replaced by an expression of guarded interest and curiosity. He arched an eyebrow. "How do you get there?"

She kicked her loafers on and looked up at him. "I walk. It isn't that far."

"You walk?" he asked incredulously. "By yourself?"

"It's just to school, Inuyasha."

Crossing his arms, he put on his trademark scowl. "Well, I'm going with you."

She opened her mouth to object, but Inuyasha closed it with a quick kiss. "I'm going," he called over his shoulder as he went to change into fresh clothes.

Gathering herself up with indignant anger, she followed. "You can't do that!"

He froze for a minute before throwing a clean, white shirt on. "Do what," he mumbled through the fabric.

"You can't win every argument by kissing me," she pointed out.

He grinned, "I can try. Now go; I have to change."

Instead of leaving, she turned around, "You can try," she agreed, "but it doesn't mean it will work every time." '_Oh, who am I kidding! Of course it will work,'_ she thought with a groan.

"Alright, let's go." He placed the hat on his head and grabbed her arm. "Get on."

She turned around and climbed onto his back, taking the cap off as soon as she got on. At his questioning look, she blushed, "…I like your ears. I'll put your hat back on later."

He flushed also, "Keh." Leaping to her windowsill, he bounded out of the house, onto the ground and took off running, listening to her directions.

Before long they had reached the schoolyard. Letting her off his back and placing the hat over his ears once again, he began to walk with her. "I smell youkai everywhere," he stated.

"I know. I can feel them too."

He sighed and looked at her wearily. "Are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes. I've grown up with these people all of my life. They haven't given me any reason to fear them."

Sighing again, he muttered, "Alright."

"I'll be fine, Inuya—"

"Kagome!" Three rather high, synchronized voices squealed causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears inside his hat.

The young woman looked up to greet her…overly enthusiastic friends with a smile, but something hit her. Gasping, she looked closely at Eri. The young woman that was babbling on in front of her had sleek red hair with dull tanned tips, two adorable red ears edged with black, and a bushy red tail. '_Eri's a fox youkai_!'

Kagome slowly approached her friend slowly. "Eri? You're a youkai?" she barely whispered.

The girl stopped talking immediately and looked like she'd been struck. Eyes widening, ears flattening against her head, and her tail drooping, she began to back away. "I have to go guys. See you in class." The girl began to run to the building as kids crowded around the enterance.

"Eri! Wait!" Kagome called after her, but she had already gone.

"Kagome, is this the rude, arrogant, two-timing boyfriend you told us about?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Two-timing? Gee Kagome, you're making me blush."

"Eh-heh…_Girls_…this is Inuyasha."

"He's soooo cute!" they squealed before bursting into a fit of giggles.

The hanyou began to growl but was cut off by an elbow in his stomach. "Don't growl at my friends," she hissed.

"I love his hair." Ayumi and Yuka shrieked. They began to crowd around Inuyasha, running their fingers through his hair.

"Yuka! Ayumi! We're going to be late for class." Kagome could barely contain her anger as she watched Yuka shamelessly flirt with him.

"Alright. Bye Inuyasha!" they shouted as they ran towards the building.

Kagome sighed. "I've got to go. I'll be home later. Be careful and stay out of trouble," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Keh. I don't see why you're friends with those girls. They get on my nerves."

She ignored his comment. "Promise me you're going to stay out of trouble."

"You're going to be late," he pointed out.

"Inuya—" she was cut off as his lips crushed hers. Her knees gave out, but he held her.

"That…was sooo not fair," she whispered when he pulled away.

"Life's not fair," he teased, tucking her hair behind her ear. "…and it was fun."

* * *

Well…It seems that Inuyasha has had his revenge on Kagome's puppy face. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so ready to get to these certain chapters that I've been thinking of for a while that it's kind of hard to get past the chapters leading up to it. I liked typing this chapter though…especially with Sesshoumaru. I need to put him in more chapters. The chapter(s) with Kikyou will come soon enough. Kouga will be making an appearance as well. Kanna is obviously dead and has left the picture. 


	21. Resurgence

Hey everyone! You know what? I just _love_ physics. No! I'm serious. Who wouldn't love to calculate the angular velocity of a moving object -rolls eyes- I'm doomed!

Well, enough complaining. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Love to all! I really do love reading them all. There are some really interesting reviewers.

Hearts of Eternity: Hahaha. See what I mean by interesting? I hated Kanna too, with her air of pomposity. That's why she has a mirror you know? Narcissist. And it would be great to end wars with a kiss…but seriously…have you seen some of those people? (I probably just offended someone right there)

Courtney, firefairy, Brigurl, Miranda, AlleyCat8, Eveilpristess, Eternal Sky, Owari Nai Yumes, Amazonb-tch: Thanks! Your reviews mean a lot to me and make me write faster knowing that there are people out there that will read it.

Lady Persephone: First of all…Love the name. I absolutely LOVE Greek Mythology. Second of all, glad you like it. There will be more Sesshoumaru. Who doesn't love him?

AngelWing: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Dark Inu Fan: Yay! One of my loyal reviewers! Hehe…Yeah…Eri the kitsune. You'll have to read. (Although I won't put her as one of his descendants…not quite.)

Cara the Mordsith: Hey again! Thanks for reviewing. Another Lost Fan? YAY! OMG! Tell me that Sawyer is not hot. And Jack. And Charlie. And Sayid…and it's soooo funny.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Inuyasha. Nazakaki, Tademas Nikko, Raidon Kurouki, and Blaine Morris, however, are mine. Maybe a couple others too, can't remember -scratches head-

* * *

Alright, enough rambling. On with the show…or story…or whatever.

* * *

_It may sound absurd_

_But don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed_

_But won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_it's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away, away from me_

_Well it's alright_

_You can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy or anything_

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

-**Superman** by **Five for Fighting**

* * *

Kagome searched the classroom for Eri, but she wasn't there. She stumbled but caught her balance by grabbing a desk. All of the youki in her school…was completely overwhelming. With her miko power in overdrive, her other senses left her feeling foggy and incredibly tired. 

She spotted Yuka and managed to stumble over to her. "Yuka, have you seen Eri?"

"Kagome! You don't look so well. Sit down." She gestured to the desk beside her.

"I need to find Eri. Have you seen her," she asked again.

The worry was evident on her friends face, but she feigned a smile. "Eri's in the bathroom, but you better hurry. Break's almost over."

"Thanks," she hurried out of the room and to the restroom at the end of the hall.

Pushing through the door clumsily, she called out to Eri. When the girl didn't answer, she began to push through all of the stall doors in the apparently abandoned bathroom. "Eri? Eri, I know you're in here. I just want to talk."

A cough, a dry sob was the answer she got. "Go away."

Kagome followed the sound and pushed open the seventh stall, revealing a girl sitting on the toilet with her arms wrapped around her knees tightly, as if she was protecting herself from something. She gently laid her hand on Eri's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The girl slowly lifted her red-rimmed eyes to Kagome's. "What's wrong?" she asked incredulously. "This is—you can't tell humans, Kagome. They won't understand. Promise me you won't tell them!"

She soothed her friend's hair back, "Take it easy Eri. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just…don't understand why you never told me."

"You wouldn't have understood."

"You didn't give me the chance. I might have understood, Eri. You'd be surprised," she said while extending her hand.

After studying her hand for a moment, Eri finally grabbed it and allowed Kagome to help her up. "Why aren't you freaked out about this?"

Kagome walked over to the sink and turned the water on. "Should I be? You've been one of my best friends since I can remember. You don't seriously want me to believe that you'll eat me, do you?" she asked, shooting her friend a reassuring smile.

The kitsune took a moment to digest this. "Did you know that you boyfriend is—"

"A hanyou? Yes. But that doesn't change the way I feel about him, the stubborn baka," she grinned as she dabbed a wet paper towel under Eri's eyes.

Laughing, Eri said, "He didn't seem that bad."

"He has his faults, but that just makes me love him all the more."

Eri leaned closer to her and cautiously sniffed. "You're not…" she trailed off with reddening cheeks.

A light blush fell across the bridge of her nose. "No, not yet."

Her friend nodded, "I didn't mean to pry."

Kagome giggled, "Yes you did. All three of you are like vultures that feed off my love life."

A sudden dizziness hit her cutting her laughter short; the miko tried to clear her head by shaking it. Trying to focus on the kitsune, she was able to see the girl's lips move but wasn't able to hear her. She could see Eri's smile fade into a worried frown. The girl's lips moved again. Kagome swayed, falling into Eri's outstretched arms.

She watched the black steal over her but refused to close her eyes.

'_Kagome?'_

'_Who's there?'_

Cruel laughter pierced her through her mind, '_I've been looking for you for a long time. You wouldn't let me in. But now I've finally found you. Let me in, Kagome. Let me see through your eyes.'_

A silent gasp, a cry that didn't reach her lips, '_Nazakaki._'

* * *

A pair of golden eyes watched the sun rise in the distance. "Jaken. See that Rin has food." 

"Ay, my lord," toad youkai muttered and began to totter away, but he stopped suddenly. "My lord? Why would you bring Naraku's spawn here?"

The Inu-youkai turned his eyes to glare coldly at his retainer.

"Many pardons, my lord! I didn't mean to question you."

Turning briskly, he walked up to the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, "Food, now."

Jaken sighed dejectedly, "Yes, my lord," and hurried off

Sesshoumaru looked around. It was so different here than it was at that hated place, Naraku's castle. The grass was fresh and green, the water was clear…everything about this place screamed life. Walking over to the river, he began to remove his armor and clothing intent on washing off the stench of death and blood. Slowly, he began to submerge into the icy, clear water and watched as the current carried away some of the dried blood on his arm and hand. His own wound tingled under the scrutiny of the freezing water. His wound…a reminder of how foolish he'd been during the fight. It had been a long time since he'd done something so impulsive, so stupid, so…Inuyasha. He stared blankly at his reflection in the water. Why did everything he said or did twist his thoughts toward Inuyasha?

He grimaced. '_Because,'_ he thought wryly, '_you're trying to make up for your mistakes in the past._' He gave a snort of disgust at his thought and dunked his head in the water. '_I'm going soft._'

When he re-emerged, his features and emotions were once again schooled, cold, and blank. He glided through the water and back onto the bank and slipped into his hakama and shoes. Running a hand through his sopping wet hair, he glanced at the sun, letting the wind caress his face. Without a second thought, he took off through the open field running as fast as he possibly could. Within a minute, his hair was completely dry and fell into place as he halted near his companions. He noticed with an air of satisfaction that Jaken had yet to make it back.

'_That toad stifles me._'

* * *

Heavy eyelids fluttered open, revealing the ruby eyes beneath them. She squeezed them shut again, blinking out the blinding sunlight as her head throbbed with a dull pain. '_What happened?_' she wondered groggily. The memories began to flood back to her. 

"_Where were you, Kagura?_" _a voice thick with maliciousness demanded._

"_That is none of your concern, Nazakaki." She rounded, pushing her way past the dark youkai._

_The youkai merely laughed, a cruel, merciless laugh. "The sooner you realize that you can't destroy Naraku, the better your chance of survival."_

"_Naraku isn't invincible."_

"_No," she agreed slowly, "but he will be once we're rid of the miko and have the rest of the jewel."_

_It was Kagura's turn to laugh, "Foolish. You actually believe_ **you**_ can destroy the miko?" She ignored Nazakaki's warning growl and continued, "That girl has enough power in her little finger to destroy you. You are no more that a stubborn nuisance to her…no more than a mosquito. You're alliance to Naraku proves it—"_

"_Be quiet Kagura!"_

"_The way he controls you…it's despicable. Youkai weren't meant to be ruled!"_

"_Silence! You will not speak of Naraku that way!" she shouted._

"_You are nothing more than his lap dog. How long will you last, Nazakaki? How long until he doesn't need you—" She had continued her tirade until the darkness encompassed her._

_As she fell, she heard Nazakaki's last words: "I will outlast you. I will obey. I will love him."_

_Through the darkness a single word kept her from losing herself by offering a semblance of light: Sesshoumaru._

She shook the memories out of her head and slowly opened her eyes. At first she thought she was still dreaming when her eyes fell upon the sun again. She sat up and looked wildly around her. '_Where am I? How did I get here?_' A slow grin found it's way across her face.

"Kagura."

She started at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice, and her smile faltered. "I am still dreaming," she understood miserably.

She heard the Inu no Taisho's grim chuckle. "You are quite awake."

Her eyes widened as she gazed at him. "—But the castle, Nazakaki, …Naraku?" She sighed in confusion, "How did I get out here?"

His face revealed nothing. "You called me, so I came."

She shook her head in uncertainty, "I called you?" A memory hit her hard. The struggle in the darkness… '_Sesshoumaru?_' "I called you," she affirmed.

He nodded slowly.

Pushing herself up on shaking legs, she asked, "Why did you come?"

"I told you…because you called."

A sad smile graced her lips. "Sesshoumaru. Thank you. But I have to go back."

"And why is that?"

She winced, "There's something that I need to get. Otherwise, my life is still in Naraku's hands." She stood in silence, staring up at the sky wondering…when did she change? What made her able to defy Naraku? Why did she have such a connection to Sesshoumaru? How was he able to hear her? A quiet rustling caught her attention. Turning to look at Sesshoumaru, she saw that he was holding something out to her with his hand.

She allowed a small cry to escape her lips as her hand flew to her mouth in surprise. Her wild eyes darted up to the Inu youkai, who nodded once. With treacherous hands, she slowly reached out for the clay pot that he held out to her.

Clutching the pot to her chest with fierce protectiveness, she brought a hand up to the lid and let it linger there for a moment. She was scared, scared that it wouldn't be what she thought it was, what she hoped it was. Closing her eyes and releasing a trembling sigh, she pulled the lid off the pot and stared blankly at its contents.

Pulling her watery gaze away from the glowing scarlet orb, she locked eyes with him. A single crystalline tear ran down her face, "How?"

* * *

Pushing his way through the crowded sidewalk, Inuyasha was able to see the police station. He looked around. The humans bustled around, entering and exiting buildings, ignorant that youkai walked among them doing the same. His eyes traveled from person to person, human and youkai alike, until he found himself staring into yellowish, almond-shaped eyes. He blinked at the snake youkai, who had been handing out brochures to passing pedestrians. 

"Can I interesssst you in a brossschure for the new art sssstudio?" he hissed while holding out a flimsy piece of paper, his fangs evident through his happy smile.

Inuyasha took the paper and scratched his head, "Uh…thanks."

The snake's smile widened, "You are mosssst welcome!" and he went about his business of handing out the ads.

'_This is going to take some getting used to,_' he thought dryly as he resumed his fight towards the police station.

Bursting through the doors, he shouted, "Raidon! Get your sorry ass out here! Raidon?" Satisfied that the panther youkai would be out shortly, he noticed that he only had the attention of every person in the room. "What?" he growled at them, smirking when they all nervously set back to work.

"I'm sorry…he's a little slow." Raidon explained to the crowd as he appeared in the room. He glared at Inuyasha and whispered…harshly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing?" he repeated angrily. "You told me to meet you out here, and you damn sure better not have forgotten."

"Of course I haven't forgotten," he waved his hand briskly, "and will you _please_ keep you voice down? Discretion would be appreciated," he hissed.

The hanyou snorted.

Sighing, Raidon gestured to his office. "Let's go. We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

Inuyasha plopped down into a chair in the office. "How is this supposed to work?" he asked as he toyed absentmindedly with the prayer beads hung around his collar. 

"I teach you how to place a spell on an item, and it places a barrier around you," he replied simply.

He thought it over for a moment. "What kind of item?"

"Usually like a ring or necklace or bracelet. Some article of jewelry that people wear everyday," he glanced absently at the hanyou before shuffling through some papers at his desk. "Like your prayer beads."

"What? I don't want you to touch these beads."

The youkai looked up from his papers. "Why not? They're perfect. It appears that you wear them everyday anyway. It wouldn't harm them."

The hanyou hesitated for a moment. "I never take these off, and I sure as hell am not remaining a human!"

"What? Of course you're not. You don't turn into a human…you only appear to be human to other humans…that don't have the gift of seeing, of course. Youkai will know you for what you really are…hanyous too. You see, it's a barrier for human eyes."

Inuyasha was very doubtful about letting Raidon place another spell on the enchanted beads, but allowed him to anyway.

The youkai muttered some words from a piece of paper he had found on his desk and reached for the beads. He hissed and jerked his hand back when they shocked him. He looked from the glowing beads, to his rapidly healing, singed hand, to Inuyasha. "She put a _curse_ on you!" he asked in disbelief.

He frowned, "We didn't have a very good start, but because of these beads I know Kagome the way I do." He looked away blushing, "Anyways, it's a long story." '_I can't _believe_ I just told _him_ that._'

Raidon wasn't convinced. "She put a _curse_ on you!" he repeated.

Inuyasha growled. "Am I going to need a different charm or not?"

Raidon shook his head and sighed, "No. I can work over this." Walking over to his desk, he picked up a small jar filled with a clear liquid. He walked back over to Inuyasha and placed the jar under the hanyou's nose.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked, glancing from the jar to Raidon.

"_You_ are going to place it on the pray beads and do the spell yourself," he said through his grin.

"_What_?" he bellowed, "Oh, _hell_ no! No f-ing way!" He pushed the jar back towards Raidon.

"If you want that appearance barrier, you will. I can't touch it, remember?" he said a little too innocently.

"Is this some sort of sick revenge for burning your hand? What happens if I mess this up? I could be screwed!" he complained. "Even I know not to mess with an appearance spell!"

Raidon laughed, "Just calm down; I'll walk you through it. It really isn't that hard."

He hesitantly took the jar, but grumbled, "I should've just waited for Kagome."

Taking a moment to look off into space, the panther youkai nodded, "Probably."

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome! Are you alright?" Eri slowly sank to her knees with her unresponsive friend and lightly shook her. "Kagome! Snap out of it!" The kitsune gasped. Through the thin fabric of Kagome's shirt, she could feel the searing miko power coursing through her as her energy spiked. She held the miko tighter and struggled not to cry out in pain. '_Kagome's placed a barrier around herself._' 

With a loud gasp, her eyes came back into focus. Her wild eyes fell upon Eri. "I have to go," she whispered, "I can't stay here." She struggled to her feet with the kitsune helping her.

"What's wrong Kagome? What happened?" She didn't try to hide the fear and concern on her face.

Blinking back burning tears, the miko choked, "I—I can't. I have to go. I have to find Inuyasha." She pushed herself out of the bathroom and into the crowding hallway. Running as fast as she could, thrusting herself through the crowd, she didn't stop running, until she hit her physics professor.

"I—I'm really sorry Professor Shimizu," she murmured pushing herself to her feet once again.

"Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome grimaced as she felt his youki scrape against her. A vague sense of recognition hit her as she stared up at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling very well. I'm going home to rest."

"Alright. Get well soon, and be careful. I don't want you getting hurt, so keep your mind focused."

Her back went rigid as a small gasp escaped her. "Excuse me?" she asked cautiously.

With a warm smile, he responded, "Make sure you watch where you're going. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh." She laughed nervously, "I will." She was still trembling from her ordeal in the bathroom, and to top it all off, she had believed for a moment that her physics teacher had known.

Thankfully, she had succeeded in concentrating all of her energy to form a barrier around herself, keeping Nazakaki from learning the truth about the world she was from. It still scared her though, the close call that it was. And now she was completely drained and wanted nothing more than a long nap. It was clear that she wouldn't be able to go back to school until she learned how to handle the steady youki she was sensing. Otherwise, Nazakaki just might be able to grab onto her mind, weary and weak from the constant assault on her senses.

"I'm doomed," she groaned as she trudged home through the biting cold.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter is finished! OMG! This one was soooooo fun to right. I loved every minute of it. Awwww…my dog is whining b/c she wants to go play basketball with my brother…she's getting on my nerves. 

Anywayzzzz…have a good week! I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

Moment of Randomness: Watch '**Without a Paddle**' and '**The Forgotten**' and '**The Daily Show with Jon Stewart**', which is not a movie but "fake" news…He's hilarious. 

Read '**His Dark Materials Trilogy**' 'tis very good.

* * *

Quote of Randomness: 

Locke: Just stay calm-

Charlie: If I could _just_ STAY CALM, I wouldn't have an **irrational fear of bees** now would _I_?

-Charlie and John Locke on **Lost**


	22. Collecting Dreams for Memories

Hola! How is everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing… Let me see…I get to answer some questions! Yay!

**Dark Inu Fan**- Although powerful, Kagome hasn't strengthened her powers until recently. They continue to grow, and she realizes that not everything is as it appears to be. Remember Nazakaki triggered her powers when she invaded Kagome's mind in the first chapter. Kagome hasn't been to school much since then, and when she was at school she couldn't sense the youki because of the barrier. It basically hides all demonic aura. Kagome didn't see it because she wasn't really looking for it. But it became too obvious with her new increase in powers.

**Akida**- First of all, you do not suck. I happen to like your story. Second…nothing really happened between Kagura and Naraku, other than he spawned her and she despises him for being able to control her.

**To everyone else**- Thank you for reviewing. Love to you all!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Inuyasha. However, Blaine Morris, Raidon Kurouki, Nazakaki, and Musiko Sasaki did come from my own imagination.

* * *

Now on with the story!

* * *

_You can now dream, (yuuka na dream)  
Furikazashi  
Go in and try, (gouin na try)  
Kurikaeshi nayami  
Hatenaki hibi e to kimi mo_

_Do you need to cry? (Douyou ni cry?)  
Kodoku tomo  
Show me a day, fight, (shoumen de fight)  
Namida suru tabi ni  
Yuruginai yume to nare._

-**One Day, One Dream** by **Tackey and Tsubasa

* * *

**

"How?" Kagura breathed again, her voice shaky with barely restrained emotion as she clutched the glowing pot to her chest.

A small smile fell across the Inu no Taisho's lips, albeit it was no more than a slight turn in the corners of his lips. "The wind was never meant to be tamed." Without another word to the wind sorceress, he turned to stride toward the two-headed dragon with Rin sitting on top stretching.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I had a dream last night!" the girl said happily clasping her hands together.

"So you did, Rin."

"You were there, standing on a cliff. I gave you a flower…and one to the lady too," she nodded at Kagura before positioning herself more comfortably on Ah-Un.

The Inu youkai grabbed the reigns and began to walk away towards the sun.

Kagura watched through tear-filled eyes as he slowly disappeared in the horizon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kagura started as Jaken burst through the bushes, a melon in tow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I found th—Where did you go?" The toad's eyes widened when he realized that he'd been left behind…again.

Kagura watched in amusement as the toad plopped on his rear and began to wail. "Oh, not again! Lord Sesshoumaru, why did you leave me? Haven't I always been a faithful servant? Oh, my lord!"

The wind sorceress cleared her throat, ending the toad youkai's sniveling. "I'm sorry to keep you from wallowing in self-pity, but it's degrading to all youkai."

"Naraku's spawn!" he exclaimed, jumping up. "Be gone!" he yelled and began to frantically wave the staff of two heads in front of him.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "That hardly frightens me." Still holding the pot against her chest, she prowled around the scowling toad. "Don't lose your head, retainer. Sesshoumaru went that way," she pointed in the direction that she had last seen the youkai. She stopped and looked thoughtfully up at the sky. "Tell him," she began slowly, "tell him that I thank him. And that I know we'll meet again someday."

Getting ready to snap at her for ordering him around, Jaken whipped his head around. However, he bit his tongue when he saw a true smile, a pure smile grace her lips. Instead, he nodded, bowed, and went on his way to find his lord. '_She is no longer part of Naraku._'

Kagura watched as Jaken, too, disappeared into the horizon. Sighing softly, she let her eyes fall on the glowing red orb in the pot. With shaking hands, she slowly, carefully lifted the pulsing sphere, examining it closely as she cradled it in her cupped hands. Suddenly, the throbbing became stronger, more violent, and the light that it shed grew brighter. Without a sound, the sphere began to float mere inches above her hands until in was level with her breasts. She stopped breathing altogether as it just hovered there, steadily, silently.

As if reacting to her anticipation, the orb bolted, propelling itself into her with a force that drove her to her knees gasping for air. The pain was great, but brief, and she was soon able to push herself to her feet again.

Hesitantly placing her hand over her chest, she felt the dull throb of her beating heart as something fierce welled up inside her. She was complete. Complete and free. A sob tore through her, tears streamed down her pale face to be carried away by the light breeze. Had she ever cried before? She choked out a laugh as the tears fell freely. No, she had never cried until today. Until Sesshoumaru. Until freedom.

With her laughter still mingling with her sobs, she plucked a feather out of her bun and threw it in the air only to have it magnify. Stepping onto the feather, she watched as she ascended. Closing her eyes, she savored the feel of the wind embracing her face, chilling her tears as she spiraled up.

'_So begins a new life._'

* * *

Kagome moaned as she shut the front door behind her and leaned against it. "Inuyasha?" She tiredly pushed herself from the door and up the stairs to her bedroom. "Inuyasha?" she called again. '_Where is he?_'

She plopped down on her fluffy pink bed and closed her eyes. 'I need to find Inuyasha…' was the last thought that ran through her mind before sleep claimed her exhausted body. Amazingly, her barrier never wavered during her slumber.

* * *

_A young, beautiful boy, no more than a toddler, ran across a field chasing a small, red ball. His gorgeous silver hair billowing behind him as he darted after his escaping toy. Bending over to pick up the ball, his triangular dog-ears twitched. He turned around and flashed a brilliant smile, one that could make any mother's heart melt._

"_Mama!" he cried happily, dropping the ball and running to a woman standing in the shadows watching over him. Throwing his arms around her waist, he pulled her down to his level before handing her a crushed flower from the sleeve of his haori. "For you," he grinned._

"_For me? It's so pretty. Give Mama a hug, my big boy!" The young woman wrapped her arms around the boy and blew a raspberry on his chubby cheek, savoring the sound of his giggles._

_She kneeled under the shade of the tree, the Goshinboku, watching her son run around it in circles chasing the butterflies. A sudden tingle in her spine caused her to go rigid. She stood, looking for the perceivable threat. _

_Someone was calling out to her. Someone was telling her to take her son and run. Someone was trying to reach her, the unreachable, trying to warn them. _

_She turned to find him, her son, to protect him. Something was coming and it was a threat to him. He wasn't there._

_She called out to him again and again. Each call was more frantic than the last as the evil drew closer and closer._

_A small silver-haired head popped out of the bushes, a huge smile on his face, unaware that anything was wrong. The woman ran to him, telling him to come to her. She ran, but she never got any closer. She ran faster, harder as the sky grew black. It was here. Now. The tears streamed down her face as she cried out to him while a black tunnel grew behind the pup._

_The young boy continued to grin at her, holding another flower out to her. "Mama—" his eyes widened in shock, pain. The grin faded; his body fell forward, exposing the arrow in his back. Before his body hit the ground it was sucked into the black tunnel…into oblivion._

_Falling to her knees, the woman cried until she had no tears, screamed until she had no voice. "My baby! My baby!"_

_The man, the one that had tried to warn her, was finally able to approach her. He sank onto his knees beside her and wrapped her in his arms, trying to comfort her. His promises of vengeance were lost to her however._

_There is no comforting a mother who's lost a child.

* * *

_

Kagome awoke with a start, the tears falling down her face freely. Wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach, she fell victim to the wrenching sobs that tore bits of her away.

A single thought ran through her mind over and over again. '_It was just a dream. It was just a dream._'

If it was just a dream, then why did she feel like a piece of her had died? She had seen a boy, a mirror image of Inuyasha, but it wasn't him. It was…their son. She had seen her son in her dream and she had watched him die. It felt so real. The child, Inuyasha, Goshinboku…the arrow, the dark tunnel. She had felt everything: the boy's body as he hugged her, the smell of the flower was a physical thing as well, the sounds of his giggles, the cold tears that ran down her face, Inuyasha holding her, whispering to her.

'_It was just a dream; it was just a dream, just a dream,_' she continued to assure herself.

* * *

"How can I tell what I look like?" Inuyasha mused as he stared into the mirror, only to see his normal self staring right back at him.

Raidon looked up from his papers to glance at him. "You should look like you usually do, but without the fangs, claws, ears…do you have markings? If so, they should be gone too."

"So I'm left with…" he bobbed his head for Raidon to go on.

The panther youkai sighed, "You're left with everything that I didn't mention. Your body, eyes, hair…and sadly, your personality."

"Raidon, you ass," the hanyou growled, cracking his knuckles.

An eyebrow shot up in amusement. "Did I just prove my point?"

Inuyasha's voice lowered dangerously, "Do you want me to wipe that smirk off your face?"

"As if you could, pup," he grumbled standing up and smoothing out his pants.

"What was that?"

"How does the miko put up with you? No wonder she cursed your prayer beads…I'm assuming that that is what made you hit the floor yesterday when she told you to 'sit'?"

"Which reminds me…I still get to kick your ass for trying to 'sit' me."

"I believed I redeemed myself by helping you with your appearance barrier."

Inuyasha gave an indignant snort. "You did not _help_ me! You gave me that rancid potion and told me to "wing it"."

"…but I gave you the potion," he smiled. "And it's not as though I didn't try to help you. If you hadn't been stupid enough to piss off the miko then I might have been able to do it myself." He added his own snort. "Anyway, It's good for you; it builds character."

"Do you want to see how much _character_ I got?" the hanyou threatened, rolling up his sleeves.

Looking at him as if seeing him for the first time, Raidon cocked his head to the side. "Are you always this violent?"

"Look, I have been itching for a fight for a few days now. This past week dragged both Kagome and me through hell and back. If it's not one thing, then it's another. I suggest you stay on my good side until things cool down," he grimaced, "which at this point, appears to be never."

When Raidon remained silent, Inuyasha sighed and walked to the door. "I gotta go. If I'm not home by the time Kagome is, she's gonna kill me." He stepped aside for a young, blonde woman to enter the room, a cup of coffee in hand, before he left.

"Ah, thank you Musiko. I needed this,"Raidon sighed as he took the hot cup she held out for him.

She grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "No problem, Rai." Crossing her arms, she sat on the corner of his desk and stared at him for a moment.

The panther youkai took a quick swig of his coffee and leaned back in his chair. "What?"

"What's going on with the hanyou?"

"His…_girlfriend_ was attacked by Nikko." Musiko might know about youkai and be able to see them, but he had a feeling that she wasn't all that aware of the concept of mates. "I met him yesterday, and today," he rolled his eyes, "I had the pleasure of helping him with his appearance barrier."

"You mean he didn't have one already?" she asked doubtfully.

Raidon took another careful sip of his coffee. "Nope."

"Wow. That's unusual."

"Yep."

"I've never heard of a youkai without an appearance barrier," she continued.

"Nope."

Sighing, she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you going to talk to me, or do I need to leave?"

"What did you need to talk about?" he asked, propping his feet up on his desk. "This is really good coffee by the way."

With a wave of her hand and a quick smile, she dismissed the complement. "I'm fixing to go to that little restaurant across the street. They have the best oden. Wanna come?"

Caught off guard while he was taking another sip, Raidon began to choke on his coffee.

Musiko chewed on her bottom lip. "If you don't want to come, you don't have to."

Raidon looked at his watch; he had tons of work to do. Throwing a quick glance at the huge stack of papers on his desk, he smiled at her. "Sounds great."

"Alright. Is now good?"

"Yep. Starved."

As luck would have it, Blaine walked in right as they were leaving.

"Hey rookie…" Raidon called, sticking his head back in the door.

"I told you not to call me that," he replied tersely.

"Yeah, well, there's a load of papers on my desk that aren't going to file themselves."

"Raidon…" Blaine began with exasperation.

The youkai shot him a wide grin and a wink and ducked out of the door.

Blaine sighed and walked over to the gigantic stack of papers. Moaning, he picked up the first paper and began to fill it out.

* * *

Inuyasha cracked the door open and tip-toed into the house, gently closing the door behind him. He turned around and softly padded over to the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Kagome's quiet voice caused him to jump.

He whirled around and saw her sitting on the couch, tugging on her pleated skirt. "Kagome. I was with Raidon get—Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked. He quickly kneeled beside her and lifted her pale face up to meet his. Quietly studying her for a moment, he whispered, "You've been crying."

She smiled purely for his benefit and gently brushed the bangs out of his eyes. "It was nothing. I just want to go back to the feudal era. I already left mom a note."

"Don't tell me 'nothing'. You don't cry because of 'nothing'."

"It was just a bad dream, Inuyasha. Nothing more."

Opening his mouth to retort, he quickly closed it as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you back so early?"

She slid onto the floor beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I couldn't handle it. I felt _every_ single youkai there…and there were a lot of them. I got so tired that…Nazakaki was able to reach me."

She felt Inuyasha's back straighten. "She was able to get into your mind?"

She nodded against him. "For a little while. I had to use the rest of my power to build a barrier around myself. Then I came home. I can't be around that many people until I can get used to it. And I don't want to risk it as long as Nazakaki is alive."

"What did she say?" he asked slowly.

"Not much. It was just too close, Inuyasha. She almost found out about this place. She was going to look through my eyes, or so she claimed."

The hanyou sighed. "Our lives are never easy are they?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Let's just go."

* * *

Well there you go! Chapter 21…or 22. To be honest…I don't remember. I hope everyone liked it. I am about to go to the lake, so I won't get a head start on my next chapter this w/e, sorry. Oh, and wish me luck. I have a physics test Monday.

* * *

**Quote(s) of Randomness:**

"I love watching the White House press conferences, they're very enjoyable. I love watching talented journalists who spent their entire lives to get the point where they're in the White House press corps only to find out they're dictation machines where the White House will tell them what to say. But I'm watching it today and the strangest thing happened, today was the first press conference relevant since they released the President's Vietnam service record and suddenly, it's like there's a whole new attitude. I have just one question for the press corps: Where the f- have you been? You're starting to ask questions now? Now? All of a sudden, they've got questions and it's about his Vietnam service. Guys, you're like eight wars behind. Hey! I heard there was a break in at the Watergate! You might want to check in on that" -Jon Stewart

"Some of the villagers wondered why almighty Bob would send his only begotten sandwich maker in a burning, fiery chariot, rather than one that would have landed more quietly instead of setting the forest on fire, filling it with ghosts, and also injuring the sandwich maker quite badly." –Douglas Adam's _The Increasingly Inaccurately Named Trilogy of Five_, the funniest series of books I've ever read

* * *

Hehe…You get TWO quotes. 


	23. White Knight pt 1

Hey again! So sorry for the long wait. My parents decided that I couldn't spend more than thirty minutes on the computer on weekdays until my physics grade shows improvement. So…since I can't really do anything in thirty minutes, I have to wait until the weekend to write The Pain. Sorry again.

* * *

Nalaravathered: Hehe…glad to know that I have some Hitchhiker's and Daily Show fan's reading this fanfic. Yes, Adam's does indeed rock. And I like the quotes! 

Kaoru-chaness: Thanks. I hope you do well on your physics too!

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed too. Love to all!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

-**Holding Out for a Hero** by **Jennifer** **Saunders

* * *

**

"I was able to reach the miko, Master, although it was very brief," Nazakaki explained. "I don't know why, but her powers waned for a very short while allowing me to enter her mind."

Naraku threw a withering glare at the youkai of darkness. "Is that all?" he drawled.

Although Nazakaki's spirit was somewhat deflated, she continued. "She was very worried that I would see something."

"Well that is very plausible. It is more likely, however, that she just didn't want you in her mind at all." He sighed, stood up, and began to pace around the stone room impatiently. He'd been like this ever since he discovered that Kagura had escaped from his grasp.

A wicked smirk crept across his face. It was really of no importance, the escape of Kagura. He had sentinels searching for her already; it would only be a matter of time before he would find her, torture her, and kill her. And then Sesshoumaru. He licked his lips. _'It will be delicious._'

"I grow tired of waiting for the death of the miko. We will strike soon. As soon as Kikyou returns to me."

"And if she doesn't return?"

A cruel, barking laugh pierced the thick, uncomfortable quiet that followed her question. "I have the utmost confidence that she will. Now go. Help those fools find Kagura."

Nazakaki was a bit taken aback. "You want her back, my lord?"

"Yes. I want her back. I want to kill her."

* * *

"Will you quit squirmin'? You're throwin' me off balance." 

"Well, if you would stop so that I can use the bathroom, I wouldn't have to squirm," Kagome irritably reminded him.

"We just stopped! Why didn't you go then?"

"Because I didn't have to go then."

"Inuyasha, just let her down for a minute. She can't help when she has to use the bathroom," Miroku said.

"We're in a hurry! Those youkai are somewhere around here."

The memory of the exhausted man had spurred the group into action. The man had collapsed on the outskirts of the village and was immediately brought to Kaede's hut by some of the villagers.

The man claimed to have come from a neighboring village, a peaceful village. But sadly, it was being ravaged by vermin youkai. Over the last few days, hundreds of youkai had appeared. The fields were being destroyed, the livestock eaten, and now some of the children were missing. He was sent to find the "fabled warriors", who were said to be the only ones strong enough to rid the village of the parasites that plagued it.

Sango sighed in exasperation and let her head fall back as she soared through the sky on her fire-cat. "Do you honestly expect her to wait until after we slay those youkai to use the bathroom?"

Inuyasha continued to sprint through the forest, unfazed by the conversation. "Yep."

Kagome whopped the back of his head with her palm.

"Hey!"

"It's going to be all your fault when I pee on you!" she screamed at him. When he still failed to slow down, she muttered miserably, "I don't like you right now."

That stopped him. "You don't _like_ me?" he sputtered indignantly as he screeched to a halt. "What the hell does that mean?"

She remained silent and refused to meet his gaze as his head turn to look at her.

"You're _ignoring_ me now?" he asked in horror.

Still no reply.

He set her on the ground and jammed his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "Fine. Go."

Miroku and Sango watched in unabashed surprise from their perch in the sky as the girl took off towards into the woods.

Miroku grinned. "If I tell you that I don't like you, will you refrain from hitting me from now on?" he teased.

"Shuddup Monk," the hanyou warned, although he couldn't stop the blush that dusted his cheeks.

"That's a lovely shade of red on his face, don't you think Sango?" The slayer simply nodded.

"I swear, Miroku, if you don't shut the hell up—"

"I don't like you," Miroku interrupted with a pout. His eyes continued to twinkle as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's it! As soon as your feet touch the ground, I am soooo gonna kick your—"

"I'm done." Kagome emerged from the thick woods, pulling twigs out of her hair.

"Then let's go," he said motioning for her to get on his back.

She threw a deadly glare at the hanyou and walked past him. "I'm going to ride with Sango," she announced.

"What!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku shouted at her.

"I'm not talking to you right now," she hummed to Inuyasha.

"That's fine, Kagome—Miroku let her sit there," Sango told him tiredly. She wanted nothing more than to finish this job and find a hot tub…although hitting something would soothe her frazzled nerves somewhat after listening to Inuyasha and Kagome argue a good portion of the way here.

"…but…but Inuyasha's down there," the monk whimpered.

"You should have thought about that before you began teasing him," She chided as Kirara glided closer and closer to the forest floor.

Inuyasha watched Kagome in stunned silence as she turned her back to him. "Kagome?"

The girl merely crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kagome! Answer me, dammit!" he shouted at her.

Sango and Miroku watched her stare at the sky, showing no sign of hearing him at all. Miroku took interest in the couple when Inuyasha cowered a little and lowered his ears. The full effect was the look of a beaten puppy, and the monk had to struggle not to laugh.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and began to whisper to her. "You don't like me?"

Kagome inhale sharply at his voice. It was so quiet, soft…sad. She turned to face him and gave him a sad smile. "Inuyasha. Of course I like you. I still love you. Your stubbornness can't change that," she whispered back. "…But the next time you pull something like that I will sit you like there is no tomorrow."

Miroku glanced at Sango. "I really want to know what they're saying."

She nodded, "I do too."

"I think I'm going to just go see what's going on."

The exterminator smiled and rolled her eyes. "Let it go, Miroku."

"But—"

"A minute ago you were trembling because you thought that Inuyasha was going to hurt you. It seems to me that he's forgotten about that, and now you're going to make him mad again. Where's your common sense?"

Inuyasha threw a glance at Miroku and Sango. "They're talking about us, you know."

"Doesn't surprise me. Let's just go take care of the youkai so that we can go home. Shippou's waiting."

"You're the one who thought he should stay with the old hag," he pointed out.

"Because he wanted to. We really aren't being fair to him by taking him with us every time we leave to fight youkai. He deserves more than that…a childhood."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard a dull thud in the distance. He took a deep breath, taking in the air around him. Another dull thud—this one closer than the last—echoed through the forest. Pushing Kagome behind him, he pulled tessaiga out of its sheath and held it in front of him threateningly.

"Get ready," he called over his shoulder.

The steady beat was getting louder and louder, closer and closer as the group took their fighting stances. The youkai was making the ground shake under its heavy footsteps and the trees quiver as it pushed its way past.

A huge roar reverberated though the woods as the beast parted the enormous trees separating the gang and itself.

They silently took in the monster's hideous appearance. His rotting teeth, steaming, rank breath, colossal height, and flat nose only served to make it more terrifying. For the longest time, no one spoke, but merely watched in awe as the youkai stood there, huffing great, ragged breaths on them.

"That," said Miroku, when he found his voice, "has got to be the…biggest…rat I've ever seen."

"It's not a rat," said Kagome breathed as she stared through wide eyes at the abomination. "It's a…mole? What is that thing?"

"Whatever it is, it's dead—Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha bellowed as he waved tessaiga over his head and rammed it into the ground, sending furious waves of bright light toward the youkai.

The mole roared and dropped its hands onto the attack, stopping the Kaze no Kizu but bloodying its hands in the process. Releasing a bellow of pain, the beast began to swing wildly at the group.

Inuyasha was its first victim. A massive hand collided with him with such force that he was slammed into a tree with a sickening crack. He saw Kagome running toward him before another hand fell in front of her blocking her path. With a growl, he pushed himself off the tree. The pain from the blow was ringing in his ears, blocking the sounds from around him.

"Ka-gome—" he panted before dropping to his knees as his vision blackened and his consciousness faded.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she released the giant bone-boomerang while soaring the sky. The demon slayer's weapon bounced ineffectively from the youkai's thick neck. With another roar it began to swat at the slayer and her fire cat, barely missing them with each swing.

One of Kagome's arrows took the focus off of Sango for the moment as both she and Miroku used their spiritual powers to try and quell the beast. The arrow struck its big toe, and Miroku's ofuda hit the ankle.

Roaring in pain, the youkai tried to pluck the arrow out of his rapidly disintegrating toe, but the ofuda prevented the beast from touching it.

With the youkai distracted, Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side intent of waking him. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up…" she whispered, shaking him as she kneeled beside his body. She quickly wiped away the blood that was trickling down his face from behind his ear and watched her fingers glow bright with her healing light.

"Kagome!" the miko had barely touched Inuyasha's gash when Miroku's warning came. But it still came to late as a hand hammered the ground inches away from her. The whirring of Hiraikotsu as it made its way back to the slayer told Kagome why the youkai had missed her.

Pulling out another arrow, the miko took aim and was prepared to fire when Miroku's body hit the ground next to her.

Releasing a cry of rage, Sango threw Hiraikotsu into the skull of the demon with enough force to bring it to its knees shrieking in pain. The slayer leapt from Kirara onto its shoulder and plunged her katana into its neck.

An ugly, scarred hand shot up to grab the young woman and threw her to the ground, where she didn't get up either. The youkai lifted its foot above the exterminator and leaned forward. Instead of squishing Sango, the youkai's foot had collided with Kagome's barrier.

With a growl of frustration, it threw itself against her barrier over and over again. Kagome knew that if she had all of her power, she could have destroyed it. But she had been wiped out after the whole ordeal with Nazakaki and her school, and she still hadn't recovered all of her powers. It was all she could do to hold her barrier as it bombarded itself at them again and again. Even if she could destroy him, Sango would be killed the moment she let down the barrier.

She shook her head in disbelief as a wry smile crossed her face. '_Thank God I've already peed._'

* * *

Kagura soared through the air, grasping the edges of the feather as it dodged a fireball. "Naraku. That bastard…I knew he wouldn't let it go." Flicking her fan behind her, she cried, "Fuujin no Mai!" and watched as her wind blades sliced through several of the youkai trying to kill her. 

Countless youkai roamed the land looking for her. With a growl as another fireball shot past her head, she changed her course, sending the feather straight to the ground. She was tired of running, and by God, she wasn't going to be taken without a fight.

* * *

Her barrier sizzled against the beast's foot as he put more and more strain on both the barrier and herself. She fell to her knees under the monster's weight. '_I won't last much longer like this._' 

With a last smile at Inuyasha, she thrust her remaining power into the barrier, creating a force so great that it knocked the youkai back before dissipating. Still on her knees, she waited for it to get up, to come and kill them. Sure enough, a dull thud and the quivering of the trees followed. She watched it emerge from the thick forest, its dull eyes gleaming with hatred toward her. It stomped to her, somehow, Kagome noticed with a sigh of relief, stepping over the fainted slayer, who was the only one in its path to her. She watched unflinchingly as the beast lifted its arm to strike. Focusing her thoughts on Inuyasha she lifted her head high and waited for the deadly hit.

It never came. Inuyasha was awake. The hanyou caught the blow with tessaiga's blade, slicing off most of the youkai's arm…much like he had done to Sesshoumaru so long ago.

He didn't utter a word as he finished off the screaming monster by leaping to plunge tessaiga into its stomach and tearing his way down, slicing the youkai open. The acrid stench of thick blood filled the air, and the body fell to the earth with a rattling shake before disintegrating.

Inuyasha turned away from the ashes and padded over to Kagome, who smiled at him.

"You're awake," she whispered, as her eyelids drooped a little.

He kneeled beside her and forced a small smile on his ashen face. "Yeah." He pushed her hair behind her ears and pulled her against him.

She sighed softly. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep; I'm here."

She shook her head slowly. "How are the others?"

"Unconscious, but they'll live."

"How's your head?"

"It's fine, Kagome. Go to sleep."

She felt him pull away from her and struggled not to lose consciousness. "Where—?"

"I'll be right back," he promised quietly. He stooped over Miroku's unconscious body and placed him on his shoulder, supporting him with one arm. Then he walked over to Sango and picked her up with his other arm, placing them both on Kirara, who had successively woken Inuyasha up by digging her claws into the hanyou's back after her mistress had fallen.

After he returned to Kagome's side, he picked her up, cradling her against his chest and began to walk to the village.

He felt her hand move and, without letting his eyes leave the path, said, "Don't."

"But—"

"I said I'm fine."

"But you're bleeding," her tired protests came.

"I'm fine. It will be healed by tomorrow."

Kagome sighed but let her hand fall. Moments later she was asleep.

* * *

Well, I'm going to go ahead and get started on the next chapter. It might be a little while before I can update again. Later. **

* * *

Quotes of Randomness: **

"Cry 'Havoc!' and let slip the dogs of war" -Marc Antony in _Caesar_

"Dear Diary, I'm still on this bloody island...and today...I swallowed...a bug." -Charlie in 'Lost'.


	24. White Knight pt 2

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. You will not believe what happened! Oh, two weeks ago, when I last updated, I continued to write and finished a whole chapter and half of the next one. I went to bed wondering if I should just go ahead and update but decided not to because my latest chap had only been up for a day. Well I went to bed and the next day…my computer wouldn't turn on.

My dad looked at it (he works with computers) and told me that he would be able to get it working again, but a virus had wiped out everything. Everything! Not only did I lose those two chapters, but also 400 songs I had downloaded, the rest of my documents, my games…everything…

But it's fixed now. I rewrote this chapter and made it a little different. I hope you like it. And my 420 songs (I like music) now rest at a whopping… 74. –rolls eyes-

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I did pull Nazakaki, Raidon, Blaine, Musiko, Eriko, Benjiro (and whoever else I gave a name too) out of my "vast" imagination though.

* * *

Reviews:

Akida411searcher: lol, you're probably right. Who doesn't love a cliff-hanger?

HeartsofEternity: I know it was strange, but you have to understand how humongous that thing was. His _hands_ could stop the Kaze no Kizu!

Motoko: I'm not trying to make Kagome look like she doesn't need Inuyasha anymore. I'm giving her the ability to take care of herself if she needs too. She needs Inuyasha, if not for physical protection, then emotional. I don't want to make the story too predictable though. Although I love the romance angle in the anime where Kagome rarely saves herself, I want to do something different. She is powerful, very powerful, but she is still untrained. While it seems like she has it under control, she still needs to figure out how to use her powers under extreme emotional distress…like when she was looking for Inuyasha's youki when she knew something bad had happened. (Sorry for the awful explanation) Thanks for reviewing!

To everyone who reviewed: Love you all! Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

-**Holding Out for a Hero** by **Jennifer Saunders

* * *

**

"Fuujin no Mai!" Blades of wind sliced through the air ripping through several youkai that weren't able to dodge them.

Kagura stood tall and proud in the middle of the clearing, with bones—the remnants of the slain youkai—littering the ground around her.

"You're coming with us, Kagura," an undistinguished youkai called out from the mass that formed a circle around her.

"The hell I am!" she spat back.

Pushing his way to the front of the crowd, a snake youkai hissed, "Ssssurender. Your effortsss are futile." His almond eyes narrowed and a cruel grin played across his hideous and misshapen features.

The corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile as the wind sorceress lifted her arm, holding the fan out. "You want me?" With a flick of the wrist, the fan unfolded, straightening into a sharp crescent moon. "Come and get me."

With a roar, a youkai ran forth, only to be beheaded by the sharp blade. Frowning, Kagura looked over the ring of miscreants. She held out her weapon again and stalked towards the youkai positioned in front of her; her crimson eyes bearing into them. "He just couldn't let it go," she grumbled under her breath. "Had to send weaklings to do his dirty work."

The youkai didn't have time to react before she sprinted toward them, forcing her way out of the circle and killing three of her challengers in the process.

Once on the outside, she turned to face them again and clucked her tongue angrily. "Now look what you've made me do," she said in mock anger as she showed them her blood-drenched weapon. "You've soiled my favorite fan." With a grunt, she flung blades of blood at them. Their cries of agony withered away in the wind along with their ashes.

Among them, not a single youkai was left standing as the red blades vanished.

Kagura snapped her fan closed and tucked it into her obi. With the destruction of her opponents, she reached for a feather but stopped when she heard a groan.

Surrounded by the bones of his brethren, lay the snake demon from earlier. Kagura approached his pale form as he gasped for air.

When he saw her, his lips twisted into a pain-contorted smile. "Massster Naraku… will…_kill_ you," he wheezed. His short bursts of malicious laughter quickly turned into hacking coughs.

Stooping over his body, she softly placed a warm hand on each of his cheeks, quieting his cough. "I will tell Naraku of your loyalty," she breathed against his ear, "so that he can reward you when he finds you in hell." Tightening her grip on his cheeks, she pushed, breaking his neck with a sickening snap.

"Disgusting," she snapped and pushed herself off her knees. "To be free, but yet to serve so shamelessly."

A searing pain ripped throughout her back accompanied by the sound of tearing flesh. Kagura hissed in pain and turned to face her next opponent while snatching her fan out of her obi. Whirling around to attack, she slackened her grip on her weapon, and her eyes widened when she saw the youkai standing before her.

Deep violet eyes danced with amusement through a thick fringe of lashes. Two blonde cat ears protruded out of her long, wavy, golden tresses, and a sleek tail waved back and forth. "It's been a long time, Kagura," the golden beauty purred.

Kagura stood speechless and watched in horror as the cat youkai lapped the blood off her claws. After the initial shock wore off, she was shaking with rage, her grip on the fan tightening. "That," she spat, "was a cheap shot."

The neko rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh please, Kagura," she drawled. "You know you're being pursued by hundreds of youkai, and you let your guard down to talk to a dead one? You and I both know you're smarter than that."

The wind sorceress solemnly studied her beautiful but deadly foe for a moment. Shaking her head in disbelief, she asked, "How? How did he get to you, Eriko? Why are _you_ letting him control you?"

Violet eyes darkened drastically, and a growl rose in the back of her throat. "That filthy half-breed does not control me!"

"Surely you didn't attack me for no reason at all," she bit.

She chuckled, "No. No, I have a reason—nothing personal, of course."

"Of course," she replied acidly. "He bought your services, didn't he?" The cat youkai didn't answer. "What did he promise you, Eriko? Land? Eternal youth or beauty? Or could it possibly be for a shard of the Shikon no Tama?" A small gasp confirmed her suspicions. "Is it worth it? The betrayal of your friend for a few shards that he's not going to let you keep anyway? You'll lose your life, Eriko. He won't let you live."

"I won't let him kill me. I'll take the shards, and he'll never see me again."

"He'll find you…just like he found me." Kagura watched the glossy tail jerk back and forth.

Eriko's eyes softened. "You shouldn't have rebelled against him. He's much too strong."

The wind youkai released a bitter, incredulous laugh. "Last I remember, you were talking about helping me escape."

Eriko chewed on her bottom lip before replying. "Things change. This is a dog-eat-dog world, honey. The sooner you realize it, the better."

Kagura bowed her head trying to control her raging emotions. "You know," she told the neko quietly, "that I won't go back to Naraku."

For a long time, Eriko didn't answer. "I know."

"So you also know that only one of us…will walk away."

The cat youkai sighed softly. "I know that too."

"Alright." Kagura snapped her fan into position and took her fighting stance. "So long as we're clear."

A sad smile flickered briefly before turning into a seductive grin. "As crystal. I'm going to kill you, Kagura."

"You can try."

"I'm not going to go easy on you—"

"Are you going to kill me or not?" she snapped.

The young youkai smirked. "Bitch."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Tramp." And with nothing left to be said, the battle began.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around the strange village. This was obviously the village that had called for their help. Entire huts were burned or smashed to the ground. The fences were broken, and the remaining livestock were wandering around wherever they pleased. The fields were ruined. It looked like something huge had wallowed in them. He continued in silence, Kirara padding close behind him.

As he walked down the dusty path carrying an unconscious Kagome, he attracted the stares of many villagers. The women stared at him, pulling their children close to them before ducking inside the remaining huts. The men rebuilding the huts stopped their work to watch the hanyou as he passed by.

"What is your business here, demon?"

Inuyasha turned to see three men pointing pitchforks at them. The hanyou rolled his eyes and nodded at the pitchforks. "Fat lot of good that will do you."

One man stepped forward. "Do you want us to test them?" he asked jabbing his "weapon" dangerously close to Kagome.

A growl ripped through Inuyasha's chest and leapt back. "Touch her, and I'll kill you all."

"Give the humans to us and leave the village before we decide to kill you," the leader demanded.

The fire neko approached Inuyasha's side, baring her fangs at the villagers.

"Wait, Kirara," Inuyasha instructed her. He turned back to the villagers. "Idiots! There is no way in hell I'm giving them to you. They ain't property."

"Give us the humans."

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say!" Inuyasha yelled at them. "Is this the village that sent a man for help or not?"

A scrawny young man stepped forward. "Yes, we sent for the slayers. They should be here pretty soon, so you better do as we say before you—"

"Quiet, Benjiro." The leader turned to Inuyasha. "How do you know about the man we sent?"

"You lot aren't the brightest bunch, are you?" he mumbled. "Because he found us and we came."

"You—you're the slayers?" The pitchforks dropped onto the dirt path with a clatter.

"Yeah." He nodded to the girl in his arms and the two humans lying on Kirara's back. "If you'll give shelter to my friends, I will get rid of the youkai." He looked around the village. "And help you repair this place."

"Alright. Benjiro, Aki—take those two to a hut."

The two young men lifted Sango and Miroku from Kirara's back. The leader, himself, reached out for Kagome, but Inuyasha pulled away.

"I've got her. Just tell me where to take her."

The leader nodded as motioned for him to follow.

* * *

"I thought you told me that you weren't going to go easy on me," Kagura taunted as the opponents leapt away from each other.

Eriko used the back of her hand to wipe away the blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. "I'm warming up. Don't worry, Kagura," she purred. "You'll get your fight." Eriko's deadly claws gleamed in the sunlight while she flexed them. With tremendous speed, she shot forward, running for Kagura.

"Fuujin no Mai!"

The cat youkai leapt from side to side, flipping over the deadly blades hurtling towards her. She threw a kick at the wind sorceress, who barely managed to get out of the way. Landing with a back handspring, she didn't waste anytime in pushing off the ground and attacking Kagura again. This time she knocked her legs out from under her and straddled her, holding the wind youkai's throat with her hand.

"Too slow." The claws glinted in the sunlight before slashing at Kagura, tearing into her arm as she pulled it free to shield her face.

She kicked Eriko off of her and leapt back, refusing to take her eyes off her foe. She didn't need to look at her arm to know how badly injured she was. It hung limply by her side; she wouldn't be using it for a while.

Eriko advanced again with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. To her this was a game. To her Kagura was her mouse.

"Ryuu ja no Mai!"

Cyclones formed in front of the neko, coming between the two youkai and ripping the earth under them. The tops of the cyclones turned into the head of a dragon, each one crashing down to the floor trying to swallow Eriko as she darted between them.

After the neko youkai had moved out of harm's way, she watched the dragons vanish into thin air. "Kagura, that was pathetic. I can't believe Naraku felt he needed to send so many youkai after you."

Kagura glanced at the ground. "I'm not nearly as pathetic as you think I am." She looked up to find Eriko wide-eyed after the smell of her own blood hit her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she gulped before daring to look at the ground and let out a cry when she did. Her eyes brightened as she fought back tears while she watched the golden appendage wither away. "My…tail…" she whimpered.

"It was bothering me."

"You…I'll kill you!" she shrieked. She attacked with such speed that Kagura didn't have enough time to evade the blow. Claws tore through the wind sorceress's kimono and into her chest. When Eriko pulled her bloody hand away, Kagura fell to the ground still clutching her fan.

Kagura was aware of Eriko's footsteps as the cat youkai circled her, and she slowly pushed her protesting body up, wincing from the pain in her torn arm. She fought her way to her feet and glared at the cat as she continued to circle around her.

"You should have stayed down, Kagura," Eriko darkly informed her.

She stumbled as a fit of coughs erupted from her. After she recovered, she smiled wryly at the blood on her hand and spit the rest out of her mouth. "I'm…not one…to stay…down," she panted. She unfolded her fan into the crescent blade again and waited for the attack. '_This is it_.' This would be the last strike.

With a battle cry, Eriko lunged forward, claws outstretched to meet Kagura. There was a flash was blood splattered onto the ground…and Kagura fell to her knees.

* * *

It had been a while since Inuyasha had gone into battle without the others. And while it felt strange, he didn't allow it to affect his fighting.

"Sankon Tetsou!" A large ape youkai fell at his primary attack.

Honestly, Inuyasha didn't have a clue as to how the village was still standing. Hundreds upon hundreds of youkai were scavenging the lands for something and weren't above destroying any living thing they came across.

Inuyasha snarled and unleashed tessaiga as he turned to face his new opponents. "Kaze no Kizu!" Huge Waves of energy swept over a large group of youkai, obliterating them. His youkai blood called out to him, begging to be released. As another group of youkai emerged from the woods, he sheathed tessaiga.

'_It's_ _been a while since I've fought. 'Might as well have some fun and do this the right way.'_ A haughty smirk played upon his features as the youkai closed in around him. '_By hand._'

* * *

Letting the fan fall to the floor, Kagura winced when she heard a gurgle. Eriko would be dead in a moment, and there was a good chance Kagura wouldn't survive her wounds. She could see the gaping hole below her ribs through the tattered kimono. Her left arm was a bloody mess, and her back was stiff from the painful gash she'd received before the fight.

She glanced around the clearing. There was blood and bones everywhere; it was dangerous to stay in this blood-bath with all of the youkai looking for her. She reached for her feather, and for the second time, stopped herself. The ground was trembling beneath her feet. Reluctantly lifting her bright eyes, she saw two massive youkai push through the trees and emerge from the forest, accompanied by many smaller youkai.

She reached for her fan and began to attack from where she was on the ground. "Fuujin no Mai." A couple of blades appeared and managed to slice through one of the smaller youkai on the other side of the field.

"Fuujin…no Mai," she panted. A single blade materialized in the air and managed to soar a few yards before dissolving into a wisp of smoke. Her weapon was useless. As the youkai drew closer, she thought over her options.

She could escape with her feather, but she was so weak that she wouldn't be able to support the feather for long. She knew there was no fight left in her, and the youkai would take her, alive, to Naraku. _That_ wasn't an option.

'_It's ironic how I'm giving up my life for freedom that I can't have_.'

Forcing her arm to cooperate, she once again lifted her fan. The youkai were almost upon her now. She held the amazingly sharp silken weapon against her throat, watching the youkai with empty eyes. Seeing yet unseeing as they leapt for her, but suddenly a bright green light pierced the darkness she had surrounded herself with. She watched in awe the youkai, their eyes wide with surprise, disintegrate into the wind. Through the dust, she could see a figure standing.

She watched her savior emerge through the dust, calling his emerald whip back to him. They stood staring at each other for a long time, neither her nor Sesshoumaru moving.

Her soul called out to him, begging him to say something—anything if he would only stop looking at her like that. His eyes betrayed nothing of himself but bore into her, reading her. She felt so naked, so exposed under his gaze.

Her tired and defeated eyes filled with shame when she realized that she still held her weapon against her throat. Now she really couldn't bear the scrutiny of the Inu no Taisho. Managing to pry her fingers open, she let the fan float to the ground before exhaustion and injury claimed her, and she slumped forward into a puddle of her own blood.

* * *

"Done!" Inuyasha nodded, looking around the field at all of the defeated youkai. Intent on finding more opponents, he lifted his nose, taking in the scents a light breeze offered him. Eyebrows furrowed, he took another, deeper sniff.

"What the—What's that bastard doing here?" He sprinted towards the stench, his anger growing with each step.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru emerged from the forest with a bundle in his arm.

Tessaiga flashed as Inuyasha pulled it out of its scabbard. "I was about to ask the same of you, bas—Is that Kagura?" Shock registered on his face when his eyes fell upon the woman unconscious in his brother's arm.

"Baka. I own this land. And this is Kagura, yes," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Sheath your sword, half-breed."

The hanyou snorted, but did lower tessaiga a little. "What are you doing with Kagura? And what happened to her?"

The Inu no Taisho turned his back on his brother and began to walk away, but he did give Inuyasha a warning. "Kagura is no longer part of Naraku. These youkai were sent by him to retrieve her. Watch your miko, little brother…they would not hesitate to strike if they know she is here."

'_Naraku?_' The name plagued his mind as he watched Sesshoumaru disappear over the hill. One thing was for certain. He definitely would not be this far away from Kagome again.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing and for being patient. Sorry again for the wait.

* * *

Quotes of Randomness:

Ha ha ha! Oh gosh that's funny! That's really funny! Do you write your own material? Do you? Because that is so fresh. You are the weakest link goodbye. You know, I've, I've never heard anyone make that joke before. Hmm. You're the first. I've never heard anyone reference, reference that outside the program before. Because that's what she says on the show right? Isn't it? You are the weakest link goodbye. And, and yet you've taken that and used it out of context to insult me in this everyday situation. God what a clever, smart girl you must be, to come up with a joke like that all by yourself. That's so fresh too. Any, any Titanic jokes you want to throw at me too as long as we're hitting these phenomena at the height of their popularity. God you're so funny- **Stewie** from **The Family Guy**

Peter: Lois, um, go get the medical dictionary and look up "fork" and "lung."  
Lois: Why?  
Peter: Time is a factor, Lois. -**Peter and Lois **from **The Family Guy**


	25. Pieces

Hey again! Hope everyone had a good week! I don't really have anything else to say so I'm just going to go ahead and thank people for the reviews.

* * *

Kirei-kitsune: I love Stewie too. He and Peter make the show. There's a new season out now.

Dark Inu Fan: I know what you mean. I sort of made Eriko with conflicting emotions. She wasn't evil…she just made a bad choice and paid for it.

Akida411searcher: Yeah. I'm all about suspense and tension.

Nalaravathered: I read 'The Fox and the Hound'. It's so great…and funny. Love the Douglas Adams quotes too, so the quotes from this chapter are dedicated to you. Keep up the good work.

Hearts of Eternity: I always love it when you review because it's so fun to read them. I'm glad you like Kagura…and Sesshoumaru for that matter. The villagers were a bit simple, but I had a little fun creating them although I mostly focused all of my "writing power" on Kagura in the last chapter.

Brigurl: Poor thing. You'd think that after all this time, man would be able to make a computer that runs smoothly. –walks away grumbling about how unreliable they are—

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but there is a handful of people/youkai that I did create.

* * *

_My friends tell me, that I've been such a fool,_

_And I have to stand by and take it baby, all for lovin' you._

_Drown myself in sorrow, and I look at what you've done._

_But nothin' seems to change, the bad times and the shame,_

_And I can't run._

_Sometimes I feel, sometimes I feel,_

_Like I been tied to the whipping post_

_Tied to the whipping post,_

_Tied to the whipping post,_

_Good lord, I feel like I'm dyin'._

-**Whipping Post** by the** Allman Brothers Band

* * *

**

_The sun shone brightly through the trees as the birds chirped happily. On the ground below, a mother sat playing patty-cake with her son. The tiny boy giggled happily, his short silver hair shaking from his laughter as the young woman finished the nursery rhyme and scooped him in her arms from where she sat to blow a raspberry on his stomach._

"_Mama!" he burbled happily, grabbing onto a lock of her ebony hair with his pudgy fingers._

_She laughed and pushed a curling lock of silver hair away from his eyes. "Silly baby," she cooed. "Mama's hair is not a toy." She gently pried open his sticky fingers to release her hair. "Someone needs a bath," she teased, making a face and laughing softly when the baby's eyes widened with terror._

"_No. No. No no no no no." He waddled around on unsteady feet spewing out his favorite word just because he could. "No no no nonono no no."_

_The woman stood up, stretching before she picked the boy up, placing him on her hip. "Papa's going to be here soon," she whispered excitedly._

_His eyes lit up. "Papa?"_

_Tugging on a fuzzy ear, she nodded happily. "I can feel him. He's almost here."_

"_Papa papa papapapa!" the baby cried merrily, clapping his hands together._

_The hair on the back of Kagome's neck rose. Something wasn't right. Shushing her baby, she listened out for a threat. Other than her son, the world was eerily quiet._ 'The birds,' _she thought,_ 'I can't hear the birds.'

"_Papa papa papa!"_

"_Hush baby. Be still," she whispered. A sudden presence hit her hard. An evil, malignant force approached them. Kagome's eyes widened in fear. '_They're here._' She backed toward Goshinboku, clutching her baby closer to her. She needed to protect him, to keep him safe while she fought, but it was too late to hide him._

_Dark tendrils of black smoke wafted toward them. There was a bright burst of lavender light as the miko threw ball after ball of energy at the darkness, causing her son to whimper fearfully. It continued to approach, gaining ground. A tentacle shot forward, pushing Kagome farther into the Goshinboku and binding her to the tree by her waist._

_The baby's sniffles escalated into full-blown wails as his mother fought to free herself from the grasp of the tentacle while still shielding him from the others threatening him._

_More tentacles came, wrapping around her legs and arms. She held onto her baby and tried to pry her arms away from the tendrils that threatened to tie her to the sacred tree. A tentacle lashed at her and wrapped around her son, who screamed, tears streaming down his terrified face._

_She could feel her heart breaking as the member wrenched him out of her arms. A silent scream graced her lips as she called out to her wailing baby. Tearing an arm out of the tentacles' grasp and away from the tree, she commanded her power to rise into her palm, to destroy her enemy and to save her baby and felt the bile rise in her throat when it didn't. Her powers refused to answer her plea and remained dormant inside her._

_She screamed for the only one who could save him now. "INUYASHA!"_

_The hanyou burst through the bushes, his eyes glowing red as he observed her tied to the Goshinboku. She gasped when she saw the blood-red eyes with blue slits staring at her. He'd transformed. _

_With a snarl he leapt for the tree, slashing at the tentacles the bound her. He continued in vain to tear at the thick wisps, while they only mended themselves around her before his eyes._

"_No, Inuyasha! Not me! The baby! Save the baby!" She sobbed, but he didn't hear her…no one could hear her. She could only watch helplessly as the black tendrils dragged her son into darkness._

Kagome awoke was a start, gasping for air. '_That dream_,' she thought as tears collected in her eyes, '_was so real. It was even more vivid than the last one._' Her eyes widened in shock. The last one. A wave of nausea hit her like a truck. '_I had another dream like that?_' A sense of foreboding lingered in her mind.

'_Why am I having these dreams?_' The reverie ran over and over through her mind, making an imprint as though it had actually happened, which is what it felt like. In both dreams, she was near Goshinboku. In both dreams, it had started out as a sunny day, but ended up dark and gray. A darkness always took her baby away from her, and…there was no connection between her and Inuyasha. It was like…they were trying to reach each other but couldn't. She pushed the thought away.

Dashing a tear away with the back of her hand, she studied the tiny drop of liquid. "My…son?" she whispered. He had been younger in this dream. No more than a baby. She smiled at the image of her son grabbing her hair and giggling. He had looked just like Inuyasha. More tears clouded her vision, and she furiously wiped them away.

"It was just a dream," she mumbled to herself. "It doesn't mean anything." But there was still a lingering doubt in her mind.

Suddenly it dawned on her that she was in a strange hut…alone. She glanced around the empty, musty shelter. The only things that furnished it, besides the mat and thin blanket she was laying on, were a fire and her yellow bag, which rested in the corner. Panic ebbed at her when she realized that she couldn't feel Inuyasha's aura nearby…or at all actually. Failing to find Shippou and Kirara also, she threw the blanket off of her and pushed herself up. Stretching her aching, stiff limbs, she slowly made her way to the bamboo mat that served as a door and pushing it aside, wincing at the drastic change of light.

Kagome curiously studied the village before her. It looked like a tornado had torn through it, which made her fear for the others even more.

The entire village was alive; everyone was working. The men were repairing the huts and fences while the women and children were in the fields salvaging any crops that looked edible. The young women stared at a pig trotting by her squealing happily. "This poor village," she murmured.

Shaking her self out of her stupor, she cupped her hands over her mouth. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome. It's good to see that you've finally waken up."

She whirled to find the familiar voice but saw no one. "Miroku? Where…?"

"I'm up here."

Shielding her eyes with a hand, she looked up to find Miroku, along with two other men, patching the roof of a neighboring hut. "Are you alright?" she asked pointing to the bandage around his head.

"I'm fine. Just bumped my head."

She nodded, though the concern etched in her features didn't fade. "How are the others?"

"They're alright. Sango twisted her ankle, but still she insists on working in the fields. I couldn't persuade her to rest for long," he sighed and began to climb down. "How are you feeling?"

"My legs feel like Jell-O," she grumbled.

"Jell-O?"

Kagome flashed him a grin. "Never mind, I feel pretty good." She sighed and looked around the village in awe. "Miroku," the miko breathed, "what happened to this place?"

"This is the village that sent the man for us," the monk solemnly replied.

"But…I don't feel any youkai—" She gasped. "Where's Inuyasha? He didn't leave, did he?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and stared at her incredulously. "Do you honestly think he'd leave you in the middle of a youkai infested village?"

"…Good point."

"He's right over…there!" he cheered when he found the red-clad figure among the peasants. "He's helping with the fences. As for the youki that you can't feel, it's perfectly normal when you've been drained of your powers. It'll all come back soon."

"Thanks." Looking for the hanyou in the midst of the town, she asked, "How is he?"

The monk smiled at her. "Inuyasha's alright. He's been worried about you."

Smiling gratefully, she waved bye and walked down the dusty path in the direction Miroku had pointed. While she walked, she looked around the small town, observing the people as they busied themselves. She even saw Kirara trotting across a field with a load of wood for the huts on her back; a few villagers followed close behind. Before long, she was able to see Inuyasha jamming a post in the ground before grabbing another piece of wood and helping some men piece it to the log.

She noticed his ears perk and watched him lightly sniff the air. She smiled at him when he turned to see her and stopped where she was.

Turning back to the villagers, he handed them the wood and leapt over to the miko, who was waiting for him. "You're awake," he said gruffly, but she didn't miss the relief that washed over his features.

She gently laughed, "I'm glad to see you too." They began to walk side by side back toward the huts.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.

She shook her head furiously. "No thanks, I think I've had enough of rest to last me a while. How long have I been out?"

"About four days—do you really think you should be out here?"

She stopped walking and eyed him suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he muttered.

"Something is. Why won't you tell me?"

His temper was beginning to rise. "Because nothing _is_ wrong," he bit out.

"Then why are you snapping at me?" It was a battle of wills now.

"I'm not snapping!" he shouted, eyes softening when he saw her flinch. "I just don't think you need to be out here. You need to be sleeping…in the hut."

He grimaced as he watched the hurt in her eyes masked with indifference that just didn't suit her.

"I changed my mind. I am tired," she murmured, pushing her way past him.

"Kagome—" He reached out to grab her shoulder, but—

"Sit."

He crashed to the ground, cursing the air. Prying himself off the earth, he miserably watched Kagome run back to the huts before he returned to the fences. '_She's pissed_,' he thought with a sigh. '_But at least she'll be safer._'

* * *

A woman lay on the ground slowly regaining consciousness. She was aware of the sun shining on her face, but nothing else. After moments of basking in the sun, reveling in the feeling of nothingness, she realized that it was no longer shining on her. With a small groan, Kagura opened her wine-colored eyes and was startled bye the deep chocolate ones stared back at her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru," the girl cried happily, pulling back away from Kagura and skipping over to the Inu no Taisho. "She's awake!"

"Thank you, Rin," came the emotionless voice.

The wind sorceress didn't make a sound as her mind began to clear, and she was able to make sense of things. Her body felt so stiff. Trying to sit up, she gasped as pain shot through her entire body, but she forced her way to the sitting position anyway, not daring an attempt to stand.

Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she looked down at herself. Her old kimono was gone, replaced by a simple white one with two coral dragons racing up the sides of the skirt. She looked at her left arm, which was bandaged, and flexed it slowly before looking up to Sesshoumaru, who was approaching her. She smiled dryly. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Ignoring her comment, he bore into her with his stone eyes. "Get up," he demanded coldly.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion at his barely restrained anger. "What's wro—"

"Get up," he repeated. "Rin, go find something to eat. Take Jaken with you," he commanded the girl behind him, who grabbed the toad youkai's arm and dragged him away while humming.

The wind sorceress struggled against the blinding pain to get to her feet. And after stumbling a few times, she succeeded. She angrily regarded Sesshoumaru's unreadable face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Tell me why I should bother to save you."

Furious indignation ignited deep within her. "I never asked you to save me!" She struggled not to raise her voice any higher.

"But I did. I want to know why I should save you when you won't even bother to save yourself."

The memory of the fan pressed to her neck seared her mind. Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she stepped toward the youkai. "I tried. Do you honestly think I _wanted_ to die?" she asked trembling with fury. "I couldn't even stand, Sesshoumaru. It was all I could do to lift the fan…"

"Why choose to die by your own hand rather than in battle? If you could still lift the fan, then you could still fight."

"They wouldn't have killed me. They would have taken me to Naraku…there are worse things than death.I was taking the noble way out."

His nostrils flared. "No," he said frigidly, "you were taking the easy way out like a coward."

An explosion resounded through the clearing as her hand collided forcefully with his face. "A coward? You call me a coward?" she hissed through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists by her side.

After the initial shock of the slap, he turned his head back to her, pinning her with a glare that would make anyone run. "Don't…you _dare_ raise your hand to me again," he said venomously.

"Or what? We've already established that I'm not afraid of death."

He studied her silently for a moment. "You are a fool." Turning on his heel, he said, "Rin will tend to your bandages upon her return," while walking away.

Looking down, she saw that the blood from her stomach wound had soaked through the kimono. 'My wounds should be closed by now,' she thought. "'must have reopened it when I slapped him." '_What have I done?_' She miserably plopped down on the ground, ignoring the searing pain that rushed over her entire body in waves and drawing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

At twilight, the villagers began to return to their homes for dinner. Inuyasha, also, headed for the hut; he had to talk to Kagome, obviously.

Laying a hand against the mat, he took a deep breath before pushing it to the side and entering the small shelter. "Kagome…What the hell!" He burst out of the abandoned hut.

"Kagome!" he called out, but there was no answer. He turned and saw Miroku walking toward him. "Have you seen Kagome?"

"Kagome? No, not since this afternoon."

"Sh—!" He turned to the nearest woman. "Have you seen Kagome? The miko I brought here?"

The young woman shook her head shyly, so he went on to the next. Grabbing a woman's shoulder, he asked her, "Kagome? Have you seen her?"

The old woman smiled gently and removed his hand from her shoulder. "She's gathering the stray livestock with a few of the men." She pointed to the woods in the distance.

"Oh, you have got to be fking kidding me!" He took off toward the woods. Towards Kagome. '_You are in soooooo much trouble when I find you._' Pushing away the thought of a youkai attack, he ran faster. '_Be safe._'

* * *

Kagura sat alone in the grassy meadow, watching the sunset. She hadn't moved at all since her fight with Sesshoumaru. She didn't even allow Rin to change her bloodied dressings. Instead, she sat, drowning in her thoughts.

The rumpling of cloth beside her told her that the inu youkai had joined her. She acknowledged him with a quick glance in his direction. Neither spoke for several minutes and just watched the sunset together.

"I would have come." Sesshoumaru's quiet voice shattered the silence that surrounded them.

Slowly, she turned her head toward him. He was still watching the sunset, but she could see his molten in his eyes churning, flowing like lava. Her gaze beckoned him to continue.

"If Naraku had succeeded, I would have come for you." He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for her reaction.

She stared at him in awe. "Why?" she choked out.

"I…honestly don't know why," he said, offering her a wan smile, which she returned with a true smile of her own. They turned to watch the rest of the sunset in comfortable silence side-by-side.

* * *

The trees flew by in a blur as Inuyasha passed them, cursing the whole way. "If she's hurt, I swear I'm gonna kill her," he grumbled. Sniffing the air again, he knew she was nearby. Relief came flooding in when he heard her laughter, but it soon gave way to rage for making him worry. He slowed to a walk when she was in his sight. The sight of her, alive and laughing with a few of the men, temporarily quelled his rage. She looked slightly disheveled, wearing shorts and a tank top, and had pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail and held onto the reins of a horse.

All of the anger that had been forgotten returned when her bright eyes caught his. '_How can she be laughing? How can she not know how much danger she was in?_'

Her grin faded when she noticed the blatant fury and predatory gleam in his eyes as he stalked toward her. As he neared her, she gulped and began to back-step, taking the snorting horse with her as it stomped its feet nervously on the hard earth.

"Care to explain?" he bit out.

"I just wanted to help—" she began, still backing away until her back was against a tree trunk.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he bellowed.

"I—"

He placed a hand against the trunk near her face. "Were you _even_ thinking?"

She released a small whimper. "I was just helping with the animals."

"In the middle of the fking woods in a village infested with youkai!" His tawny irises swirled with anger, and his mind raced with thoughts of what could have happened to her.

"You're scaring me," she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears.

Jerking his hand away as though her words had scalded him, his eyes softened as he realized that she was on the verge of tears. He turned to the villagers, who were uncomfortably watching their one-sided argument. Taking the horse's reigns from Kagome and handing them to the nearest man, he told them to leave.

He waited until they were alone to speak to his miko. "You didn't even tell me that you were leaving. I thought you were still in the hut like I told you."

"I didn't want to be alone in the hut," she sniffled. "And after our fight…"

"I saw Sesshoumaru," he broke in.

Instantly, her eyes clouded in confusion; she was a little surprised that he would bring it up but brushed it off.

"He had Kagura with him. She was near death, Kagome. She freed herself from Naraku, and he sent the youkai that attacked the village when they were looking for her."

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Then she opened it again. "…So Kagura is…good now?"

"I don't know," he said impatiently, "but if they youkai catch wind that you're here, then they are going to attack."

"That's why you wanted me to stay inside? Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and folded his arms over his chest. "Because you _did_ need to rest, and you would've _somehow_ convinced me that you'd be fine outside. Am I wrong?"

She gave a nervous giggle and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Have I ever told you that you're a little over protective?"

Bending slightly, he gestured for her to get on his back. "There's no such thing, wench."

* * *

Yay! I'm finished! I hope everyone enjoyed it…t'was fun to write. It might be a little while before I update again but maybe this will hold you over for a little while. I think this is my longest chapter yet, albeit not by much.

* * *

**Moments of Randomness**:

Look for Bo Bice on American Idol. OMG! He is awesome. Go Bo!

_Songs to Download_: Work by Jimmy Eat World, Whipping Post by The Allman Brothers Band, The Widow by The Mars Volta.

* * *

**Quotes (or excerpts) of Randomness:**

"Hey this is terrific!' Zaphod said. Someone down there is trying to kill us!'  
Terrific,' said Arthur.  
But don't you see what this means?'  
Yes. We are going to die.'  
Yes, but apart from that.'  
APART from that?'  
It means we must be on to something!'  
How soon can we get off it?'"

88888888888888888

"The fronting for the eighty-yard long marble-topped bar had been made by stitching together nearly twenty thousand Antarean Mosaic Lizardskins, despite the fact that the twenty thousand lizards concerned hadneeded them to keep their insides in."

8888888888888888

"Maybe somebody here tipped off the Galactic Police,' said Trillian. Everybody saw you come in.'  
You mean they want to arrest me over the phone?' said Zaphod, Couldbe. I'm a pretty dangerous dude when I'm cornered.'  
Yeah,' said a voice from under the table (Ford's now completely drunk at this point), you go to pieces so fast people get hit by the shrapnel.'"


	26. Appearance of the Rival Lover

Hey again! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Great, long reviews. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to my readers. This is my first fic…I'm already working on another. I think I'll post a little at the very end of my chapter. I won't begin posting it though until this one is finished.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Owari Nai Yumes: **Of course I'll read your fics. (ATTENTION: If anyone asks me, I will read their fics. It may take me a few days to get around to it, but I will read them. Several people have asked me, and many are on my fav list now.) Just give me a few days, and thanks so much for the review. I'm blushing.

**Dark Inu Fan:** I can't believe you asked me if Kagome was going to be good at riding horses! That is so weird…I have so been thinking about how I was going to get her onto a horse. I'm thinking she'll be riding one in a chapter with Kikyou. It's just cool that someone else has been wondering about that. Thanks for Reviewing!

**Nalaravathered:** Lol! Glad I could make your day. When are you goin to update the Fox and the Hound, hm? -taps foot impatiently- lol, don't worry, I know how hard it can be to make enough time to sit down and write. –sigh- Thanks for reviewing! Later! Oh, and I love the Stewie quote…tis one of my favs.

**Brigurl:** Who couldn't love the evil monkey in Chris's closet? I couldn't stop laughing the first time I saw him. Oh, these quotes are dedicated to you.

**Akidasearcher411:** I read your new story. Omg…it's so great! Please continue, don't think I've ever seen a plot like that.

**Motoko:** Lol. If people ask me question, I will try my best to answer them without giving too much away. You ask about pairing Sesshoumaru with Kagura? I've seen him paired with both the beloved wind sorceress and Rin, and both suit me well. But I've always pictured Rin more as his daughter, and if you're not careful, it can just look wrong…so no, I'm not going to pair Sess and Rin together. Kagura, on the other hand, I suppose you'll find out about what happens to her soon enough. Oh, and as for your quote with the alpha-bits on Family guy: That is my ABSOLUTE favorite quote on the entire show. I even have it written on one of my folders along with lyrics and other stuff. Thanks for reviewing.

**KagomeluvzInuyasha; Jmama; Moonlighthanyou; Inu+KagLove; EgyptianKiss; Hearts of Eternity; Drake Clawfang: **Thanks so much for reviewing! Love too all!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I did drag this story out of my imagination.

* * *

_I came across a fallen tree _

_I felt the branches of it looking at me _

_Is this the place we used to love? _

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? _

_Oh simple thing where have you gone _

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in _

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

_So if you have a minute why don't we go _

_Talk about it somewhere only we know? _

_This could be the end of everything _

_So why don't we go _

_Somewhere only we know? _

_Somewhere only we know?_

-**Somewhere Only We Know** by **Keane

* * *

**

Kagome moaned as she lowered herself into the hot-spring. She giggled as the slayer slide in next to her. "Oh my God! I didn't realize how much I missed hot-springs." The warm water enveloped her body, coaxing her soar muscles into a state of calm. After four long days of helping around the small village, they were finally on their way home.

Sango could only nod while she melted in the delicious water. "It's been too long," she agreed.

They sat in silence, reveling in their luxurious bath. Kagome could feel Sango's eyes on her, studying her silently. Bringing her eyes up to her friend's, she frowned slightly in confusion. "Is something wrong, Sango?"

"I was just thinking…we really haven't talked in a while. Not really, I mean."

"Mm," Kagome hummed in agreement.

"I talked to Inuyasha while you were asleep several days ago."

The miko bristled, feeling slightly cornered. "You did," she asked nervously.

The tajiya nodded. "He told me that you've had it hard the last couple of weeks." Noticing her friend's panic, she quickly added, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Thank you Sango, really." She gave her friend a warm smile. "It just doesn't seem real. For the last two weeks, it's been one thing after another. I'll talk about it as soon as I process it all."

The smile that Sango returned slowly turned to a suspicious frown when she saw a mischievous glint in the miko's stormy eyes. "What's wrong?"

A smirk lit across Kagome's face. "So…what did you and Miroku do while I was away?"

"Kagome!" the shocked slayer giggled, splashing water at her.

"A few days ago you mentioned a…house?"

Warmth ran throughout Sango's body at the reminder of his promise to her. His promise of Forever. "Miroku built us a house," she shyly admitted.

Kagome let out a squeal of happiness, took a deep breath, and began to spout out questions before Sango had a chance to answer. "Oh that's great Sango! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? What does it look like? It's near Kaede's, right? When did he build it? How did he build it? Have you slept in it? How—"

"Kagome!" the slayer interrupted, "I'm only capable of answering one, maybe two, questions at a time."

"Eh-heh…right." She brushed off the comment with a wave of her hand. "When did he show it to you?"

"When you went down the well."

"Sango, that was," she began to count on her fingers,"…_fourteen_ days ago! And two of those days I spent in the village! How could I not have seen it?"

"I didn't want to bother you. You looked so exhausted, and if I would have told you, you would have wanted to see it instead of resting."

The miko pouted. "You sound just like Inuyasha." Sighing, she asked, "How did he build it without us knowing it?"

Sango shrugged. "He said that he'd been building it in his free time with the villagers. Oh, and Inuyasha. He said that Inuyasha helped him."

Shock was etched in her innocent features. "What? How could he not have told me?"

Sango was about to reply when Kagome cut her off.

"We'd better get dress," she sighed. "Inuyasha will be here soon. Miroku too."

Hoisting themselves out of the water, they threw on some clothes. Grumbling, Sango reached for Hiraikotsu. "I'm gonna kill 'em, Kagome. I swear, we can't get a single bath without them trying to peep."

The miko turned her glum eyes to her friend. "They'll only come when Inuyasha smells Kouga."

* * *

"Come on, Inuyasha"

"No."

"Please?" The monk was nearly on his knees as he sat across the fire from Inuyasha.

"No," was the hanyou's deadpan reply.

Miroku smirked. "You know you want to."

Inuyasha snorted, "Unlike some people, I know where my boundaries lie."

"But you refuse to listen to them," the monk stated. "Why start now?"

"Because_ watching_ _Kagome bathe_ is different than _fighting for your life_," he snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"I swear I won't look at Kagome!" Miroku promised earnestly while holding his hands up in solemnity.

"You're right. You won't. 'Cause you're not goin'. You wouldn't anyway if you wanted to keep your eyes."

Miroku glared at the hanyou. "Someone's a bit touchy." When Inuyasha failed to respond, he resorted to shuffling his feet in the dirt and staring into the fire.

Inuyasha was immensely uncomfortable sitting by the fire without Kagome in his sight. '_It's too quiet_,' ran through his mind over and over again, and, as much as he willed it in the back of his mind, he knew it was right. It was too quiet considering the events of the past two weeks. Something had to go wrong soon. '_I swear the gods must hate me._'

"Please?"

Inuyasha swore as Miroku fought his way into his thoughts. "NO!"

Huffing, Miroku pushed himself up and began to walk away. "I'm going to go check on them."

A clawed hand caught his shoulder, and he turned to met Inuyasha's defiant eyes. "No. You're staying here. This never ends good, Miroku! You always end up pissing off Sango and Kagome, and you somehow manage to drag me down with you."

The monk's shoulders slumped. "They've been out there for a while now. I'm beginning to worry about them. What if something happened to them?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but froze. Eyes narrowing, he suspiciously sniffed the air around him. "Oh _hell_ no!" Dropping Miroku's shoulder, he raced to the woods.

"Ha! I knew you wanted to see them as badly as I did!" Miroku was proud of himself for getting Inuyasha to "check on" the girls…that was until he realized that something really could be happening if Inuyasha felt the need to run off so urgently. He didn't waste a second in chasing after Inuyasha, who was already way ahead of him.

* * *

"Kouga…" Kagome said nervously after the wolf-youkai took both of her hands and kissed them.

"Kagome. You get more beautiful every time I see you!" the youkai exclaimed before wrinkling his nose. "You still smell of dog-shit though."

"Gee," she said pulling her hands back to her sides, "Thanks."

Kouga craned his neck to peer around the forest. "Speaking of the stupid mutt, where is he?" Suddenly he reeled away from her, staring at her as if she had struck him. Lowering his head, he slowly, very slowly, leaned closer to her and inhaled. "Son of a—He laid an intent claim on you! Where is that sack of crap!"

There was a gasp from Sango when she realized what he'd meant. "Kagome?" she asked quietly.

Kagome groaned. "Now is _not_ the time, Kouga."

Cupping his hands to his mouth, he shouted, "Hey Shit-for-Brains! Where the hell are you?"

"You called?" a voice replied darkly.

Lips curled back in a snarl, Kouga stalked up to the hanyou emerging from the forest and pointed to Kagome. "You put an intent on _my_ woman!"

"What the f88k are you talking about? She's not _your_ woman! And she doesn't want to be!"

A panting Miroku arrived on the scene. "What's going—oh. Never mind."

Pushing her way between the two, the miko glared at Inuyasha before glaring at the wolf youkai. "I'm sorry, Kouga, but you have to leave…_now_."

Inuyasha pulled her to the side and whipped out tessaiga. "Get back, Kagome. I'm going to take care of this f88king wolf once and for all." (A/N: yes, I know that line was a bit cliché)

"As if you could!"

Snarling, they lunged at each other, both ignoring the protests of Kagome.

"Kaze no Kizu!" A flash of bright light ravaged the ground near Kouga, but he dodged the attack.

Sheathing his famed katana, Inuyasha immediately went on the defensive, shielding his face and stomach from the wolf's lightning fast blows. One kick managed to hit him in his chest, sending him sprawling. Pushing himself up, he raced toward Kouga, plowing head-first into his chest and driving him into a tree trunk.

Between blows and dodges, the hanyou managed to shout, "Stand...still...you sonofa...bitch!"

The fight went on for two more minutes, until the hanyou was knocked to the ground at Kagome's feet.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome screamed, once again stepping between the two males. "I have had it!" Turning to Inuyasha, who was still propped up on the ground, she yelled, "I'm about to go crazy! Do you _want_ me to go crazy?"

Nobody answered. Silence and Astonishment. Kagome was having a nervous breakdown in front of everyone.

She whirled on Kouga…her second victim. "Do you have any how hard it has been lately to keep from breaking? I have been pushed to my limit so many times now! Every. Single. Time. I think I'm going to fall off the edge, it goes a little farther…and I'm still pushed a little farther!" The tears that had been brimming in her eyes began to stream down her face. "I'm sorry, Kouga, but I can't return your feelings. I never could. You need to leave."

The surprise on his face slowly turned to pain as her words finally registered into his mind. "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly. When she nodded, he gave her a sad smile and patted her shoulder. "Good bye, Kagome." He nodded towards Inuyasha. "And good luck with Shit-for-Brains. If you ever need someone to kick some sense into him, you know who to call."

Giving him a watery smile, she laughed. "I'm sure I'll be calling you soon. Good-bye Kouga. Ayame is waiting."

He turned to the others. "Send word when you're ready to fight Naraku. I still get a piece of him, remember." Before anyone could reply, the wolf youkai vanished in a twister of dust.

Kagome whirled and began to march back to the campsite.

Jumping up, Inuyasha was already in front of her. "Where are you going," he asked, gently grabbing one of her arms.

She shoved past his arm. "I'm getting my stuff, and I'm going home!"

Sango tried to rush up to her friend to comfort her, but Miroku caught her.

"This is between Inuyasha and Kagome," he said quietly.

"It must be at least 6 miles to Kaede's village. And it's almost dark," the hanyou tried to reason.

She turned to glower at him. "Then I'd better start walking."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "This isn't my fault," he bit. "He's the one who wouldn't get it through his thick skull that you weren't his woman."

"It was my job to tell him! Not yours. You made things so much harder than they needed to be."

His temper began to flare, and he angrily shifted closer to her. "I wouldn't have had to if you would have told him long ago!" he shouted at her.

She raised her voice to match his. "You make it sound as if I'd just get up and leave with him! I don't love Kouga! I never have, and you know that! You're stupid if you think that I'd leave _you_ to be with him!" She closed her eyes and took a breath, finding her center before she dared to talk to him again. "I don't understand why you're so jealous. He's just a friend. Why do you fight for something that you already have? I'm not going anywhere."

"Eh…" Miroku muttered while scratching his chin.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks exploded in red when they became conscious of the others watching them.

The monk chuckled nervously and pulled a speechless Sango over to him. "I don't think we're supposed to be here right now," he whispered in her ear. She could only nod as he pulled her away with him.

It was a while before either one of them could move. Inuyasha plopped on the ground and sighed. Looking up at Kagome, he smiled tiredly at her. "That wasn't exactly how I wanted them to find out."

She sat on the ground beside him and stared up at the stars that peeked through the trees. Laying his head on his shoulder, she took several minutes to calm down, and soon began to feel guilty for exploding on him. "Sorry," she whispered. "I kind of lost it for a minute there."

"When had you found it?" he muttered.

Tearing her gaze away from the sky in furious indignation, she saw him break into a grin, his eyes dancing with laughter. Smiling, she shoved him with her shoulder. "That was mean."

"I thought it was funny."

She pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off. Leaning toward him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up too. "Let's go. I'm getting ti—Whoa!" she said lowered her voice to a whisper, "what is that?" She pointed at the hot-spring.

"What are you talking about? I don't smell anything." He sniffed the air again.

She tugged on his sleeve pulling him closer to the water. "It was in there! I saw it…"

"I don't see—Hey!"

With lighting-fast speed, Kagome snatched tessaiga from him and shoved him into the water. She was doubled over with laughter on the edge of the bank. "That's…what you…get!"

He glared at her through sopping wet bangs. "Oh, when I get out of here, you are so dead."

She took enough time to blow him a kiss and drop his sword on the bank before leaping into the water beside him. She finally surfaced, gasping for air. She giggled and poked him in the shoulder. "Don't look so mad. You needed a bath," she teased.

It took a moment for her comment to sink in, and when it did, Inuyasha began to sputter much like Jaken. "What? I do _not_ smell!"

Narrowing her eyes in mock concern, she leaned closer to him and took a big whiff. "Well, not anymore," she said, tapping her chin thoughtfully and doing her best to keep a straight face.

"I don't smell," he grumbled again, causing her to laugh.

"It was just a joke, Inuyasha."

"Nice," he said tartly.

She stared at him for a long time, smile fading as she suddenly remembered how gorgeous he was…even if he was soaked. The moon played on his smile, distinguishing the sharp features of his face. She realized how lucky she was that he was who he was. Even though he was shy, secretive, and masked his feelings with anger, Inuyasha had the best soul she knew of. He was brave, protective, and stood up for others, who couldn't fight for themselves.

Grabbing his front locks, she pulled him into a fierce kiss, giving him everything she had, pouring her soul out to him. His arms wrapped tightly around her soaked body, pulling her closer till she was flush against him. The hanyou's fangs grazed her lips, sending shivers down her spine. When her knees gave out, he held her, like he usually did, and took in her soft scent of wildflowers as it became stronger. When they broke the kiss, she placed her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as they stood in the dazzling water beneath the moonlight.

"What was that for?" he whispered in her ear.

She allowed a small smile as she closed her eyes. "You."

It wasn't long before he could feel her shivering against him. The water might have been warm, but it was nearing November. Scooping her up bridal style, he waded toward the bank, where he took off his haori and handed it to her. "Go ahead and change," he instructed. "You're gonna catch a cold if you stay in your wet clothes."

At her inquiring look, he continued. "Fire rats are water-proof. It's only wet on the outside…like that umbrella thing you always carry around."

She gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek and grabbed her bag, walking into the woods to change while he carefully strapped his katana back to him. When she came back out, she was wearing her pajamas and wrapped up in his warm haori.

"Are you sure you don't need this?" she asked motioning to the red garment. "It's getting pretty chilly, and I'm already dry."

"Keh! I'm not—"

"—a weak human," she finished for him all the while rolling her eyes. "I know, I know."

With a smirk, he scooped up the girl and began to run back to the campsite.

* * *

"Mama, we're home!"

There was the clatter of feet rushing down the stairs, and Souta burst into the living room. "Alright! You brought Inuyasha with you!" As soon as he was within reaching distance, he hurled himself on Inuyasha's back.

"Oof! Hey, kid."

"Did you kill any bad guys?" the child asked eagerly.

"Yup."

"How many?"

Inuyasha grinned haughtily at Kagome. "Tons," he said, spreading his arms apart for good measure.

"Kagome!" Mai entered the room and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I missed you."

The miko returned her mother's hug. "I missed you too."

The woman disentangled her arms from her daughter and smiled at Inuyasha before kissing his cheek. "You both look healthy. No cuts or bruises?"

"Nope," Kagome hummed. She was already making her way to her favorite room in the house…the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

His ears perked. "Ramen," he called out way to cheerfully, as he dislodged Souta's arms from around his neck.

* * *

"I have so been craving this for the longest time," she whispered in awe as she blew on her oatmeal a few minutes later.

No sooner had she lifted the spoon to her mouth, came an urgent knock on the door. Kagome groaned. "Got it!" she called, as she lifted her bowl, determined to get a bite before she answered the door. Running out of the kitchen, her socks slipped on the tile floor, but she caught herself by grabbing the door frame. She tossed a sheepish smile to Inuyasha and ducked out the doorway.

"Coming," she yelled as the knock came more urgently.

Shifting the bowl to one hand, she pulled the door open to reveal her physics teacher, Professor Shimizu.

He flashed a bright smile. "Hello, Kagome. How are you doing?"

The man's rough, rugged youki scraped against her aura. The bowl fell to the floor at her feet in a clatter, and through the blood pounding in her ears, she could hear the scraping of a chair as Inuyasha rushed to her aid.

She was beyond surprised. With wide eyes, she studied her teacher as her knees buckled.

She weakly whispered, "Shippou?" His eyes widened with concern, and helunged to catch her as shock ebbed away the last her strength, and she collapsed.

* * *

Yay! I'm finished with the chapter. How's _that_ for surprise? New chapter soon to come. Give it a couple of days. It will be a doozy…I think.

* * *

**Quotes of Randomness: **

Holy Crip! He's a crapple! **Peter Griffin, The Family Guy**

Peter has accidentally unleashed the 10 plagues  
**Peter**: There has to be some explanation for this.  
**Brian:** You want an explanation?  
slaps Peter  
**Brian:** GOD  
slaps Peter  
**Brian**: IS  
slaps Peter  
**Brian:** PISSED. **Peter and Brian, the Family Guy**

**Xander:** Hey, it's me. If Angel's doing somethin' wrong, I wanna know. 'Cause it gives me a happy!  
**Buffy:** Mm, I'm glad someone has a happy. **Buffy and Xander, Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

**

**Preview for my next story:**

A/N: It begins with the bad guy. It will be InuKag, MirSan...and, hopefully, it will be good.

A scream of agony pierced the silence of the night.

"We can do this the easy way," a dark figure drawled, absently drawing his sharp claws across a bare stomach, "or we can do this the hard way."

A whimper erupted from within the man strapped to the table, yet he stood his ground. "I will rest easy knowing that you'll never find her," he challenged. He wasn't able to see the fiend, but he knew what it was. This moment had been prophesied.

Cruel, manic laughter resounded through the dark, stone chamber. The only source of light, a large metal bowl of fire, shed shadows on the wall and reflected the gleam of his eyes from within his hood. "Oh, I'll find her. One way or another." He plunged his claws into the monk's stomach, winning him another agonizing scream. "The question is…who is going to tell me." Wriggling his fingers inside the open wound, he mocked the pained man. "Will it be you? Or will it be some other poor soul destined to suffer like you? Think of all the lives you can save if you just answer a simple question."

The man groaned as the hooded figure removed his fingers from within him. He regarded his enemy with fiery eyes. "It's nothing compared to the deaths I would cause if I told you," he spat.

"So that's a no?"

"Go back to hell where you belong!" The flames of the fire reflected in the monk's eyes.

The beast sighed and turned his back to his prisoner. "You choose a painful death then?"

"I do not attempt to change fate. I am meant to die by your hand, and I refuse to tell you where she is!" he gurgled, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"So be it. The other's I kill—their blood is on your hands." There was a shuffle as the figure stooped over the fire to retrieve a burning ember. Walking back to the table, he studied the glowing coal as he twirled it around in his hand. "Life…is like a flame," he wondered out loud. "A weak flame gets stronger over time if you nurture it—"

"The miko will destroy you!" the monk cried out.

"—yet it will eventually burn out. If something doesn't smother its life force, then it will simply burn out later."

"Your evil cannot remain in the presence of such purity!"

The evil, blood-red eyes gleamed in the ember's light. "Think about what it takes to snuff a flame. A little water could do the trick. But so could sand, or wind, or even a hand if you're like me and can 'stand the heat'," he drawled. "It also depends on how strong the flame is. If it is weak, like this ember, it doesn't take a great deal of effort to extinguish it; however, if it is stronger, like that fire in the bowl, then it lasts longer and is harder to put out."

With his free hand, the beast grabbed the monk's jaw and squeezed until he'd forced his mouth open. "Let's extinguish two weak flames at once, shall we?" He forced the burning ember into the man's open mouth. Clamping a hand firmly over his prisoner's blood-crusted lips, he relaxed and relished the muted screams and moans that erupted deep from within the dying man as he lay writhing on the confining table.


	27. Motivation

**Dark Inu Fan:** Lol…poor Mai. She'll be scrubbing all night!

**Hearts of Eternity**: Hahaha! I honestly didn't mean to make your brain hurt. Sorry. Oh, and you're making me blush! Lol! Thanks, love ya too! Hope to see your review posted soon.

**Inu+KagLove:** Whoa! Wha—What? I'm a tad confused. Don't add a rival lover because people won't support me? I don't mean to sound rude, but…who do you think Kouga was? He's the rival lover…not Shippou, if that's what you mean. And Kouga is pretty much out of the picture right now. I'm not so cruel as to make Kagome fall out of love with Inuyasha…the same goes for Inuyasha. And as for the lemon: ATTENTION: I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL POST A LEMON. I DO KNOW THAT IT WON'T BE GRAPHIC…

**AkidaSearcher411:** Thanks! I'm glad you like my romantic scenes. And yes the new story is a tad…creepy. I'm just trying to convey how despicable the new enemy is. Hmm…I could make him wear bunny slippers though… Tell me that isn't creepy. –shudders-

**Motoko:** I could never get tired of anyone's review. Besides, I love the fact that you ask questions and leave quotes. –Absolutely love the Family Guy quote, btw. I saw that ep. the other day actually.Yes, Shippou is still alive. In my fic, youkai live incredibly long lives. I like to imagine that Inuyasha was at least 75 when Kikyou pinned him to Goshinboku, whether it is accurate or not. As for Sesshoumaru and Naraku…-grins evilly- you'll just have to read. Bye!

**Maroon Goddess:** I guess we like a lot of the same things. Listen to the Mars Volta. The Widow is an awesome song...Kings of Leon is a great band too.

**To the rest of my reviewers:** I love you all! Thanks so much for taking your time to comment on my story! Hugs to all!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…yet

* * *

_It seems like everydays the same_

_and I'm left to discover on my own _

_It seems like everything is gray _

_and there's no color to behold _

_They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah _

_Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here_

_And I am aware now of how_

_everything's gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now, _

_seems everyone's gonna be fine _

_One day too late, just as well_

**Fine Again** by **Seether

* * *

**

"Shippou?" Inuyasha breathed as he skid to a halt in the kitchen doorway.

Shifting Kagome over to one arm, he smiled sheepishly while awkwardly scratching his dusty brown hair. "I don't remember her ever fainting from shock," he muttered to himself as he carried the girl through the front door to place her on the couch. "Hey, Inuyasha. Long time no see."

The hanyou gulped…twice…before he opened his mouth. "What the hell, Shippou!" Inuyasha circled the tall youkai.

"Long story. We need to wake Kagome up…both of you have to come with me."

* * *

Kagome began to come to when a wet rag was placed on her hand. She groggily opened her eyes to meet Inuyasha's concerned amber ones. "What happened?" she muttered, propping herself up on her elbows. 

Her hanyou shook his head dumbly.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head, she saw a ruggedly handsome, full-grown Shippou smiling at her.

"'Morning, Sunshine."

The miko's face paled and her jaw dropped.

Shippou turned to Inuyasha. "Too soon to make jokes?" he asked quietly.

Inuyasha blanched. "Yeah."

Kagome hesitantly kicked her wobbly legs over the side of the couch and stood. Glancing at Inuyasha, who looked just as bewildered as she did, she made her way across the living room to meet the kitsune.

He could feel her energy probing him as he stared into her deep, stormy orbs. Those eyes brought back so many memories…some good, and some…that haunted him. He shuddered.

"Shippou?" she whispered again.

He nodded and watched a slow smile spread across her face. He braced himself for what he knew was going to happen next. And it did.

The girl let a small cry escape her lips as she threw her arms around his neck. "Shippou! Little Shippou! Look at you; you're all grown!" she laughed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. She pulled back to take a good look at him. He appeared to be no older than twenty-five with sharp features, high cheekbones, the similar build of Inuyasha, and the same laughing emerald eyes that he possessed 500 years ago.

When he saw Inuyasha smirking at him, he struggled not to breakdown. He had known it would be hard for him to see them after all this time, and he refused to make a fool of himself. '_Grown men don't cry, dammit!_'

He looked Kagome up and down. She was exactly the way he remembered her. She still smelled of sweet wildflowers, and her eyes were as soft and loving as the first day her met her so very long ago. He felt himself falling in love with her all over again…not that he had ever stopped.

Next, Shippou looked over Inuyasha. Firm-set jaw, his famous smirk, and of course he had his arms jammed in his haori. But in his eyes, in his eyes lay everything that you needed to know about him. Unable to really talk to anyone except Kagome, the hanyou poured his soul into his molten orbs, which were now filled with...pride? The kitsune swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

Kagome made her way to the nearest chair with Inuyasha leaning against the wall behind her, arms folded over his chest. He would be the silent spectator. "How is this possible?" she asked in awe. "I just saw you a couple of hours ago. You were," she pinched her fingers her fingers together and squinted through the tiny space, "tiny…and trying to set fire to bullfrogs."

Rich laughter rumbled through his chest. "I don't think I was ever _that_ tiny." His smile quickly turned grave and his eyes dulled with set determination. "I've been waiting for you for quite a while. I was just now allowed to come see you, and I need you to come with me."

Inuyasha spoke first, pushing himself off the wall and walking up to the kitsune. "Where?"

Shippou scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. "It would be best if you just come with me, no questions asked."

"Where?"

"You're not gonna like it—"

The inu-hanyou's voice hardened. "We ain't goin' nowhere until you tell us where."

His nervous green eyes flicked over to Kagome, who gave him a reassuring grin. '_She'll get him to go. He'll listen to her._' He took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru."

There was a moment of silence as they processed the information.

"Sesshoumaru, as in my brother, the bastard, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's voice was deadly calm, reminding Shippou of the seemingly peaceful eye of the tornado.

He grimaced and nodded weakly. '_Here comes hell._'

His stunning, golden eyes flashing, he drew a deep breath. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome commanded firmly, "Sit boy."

"Sonofa—ow!"

Training her eyes full of concerned interest on the familiar stranger, she asked, "What does Sesshoumaru want?"

He tore his eyes away from Inuyasha's body, '_God how I've missed that,_' and looked sternly at the girl. "It's not my place to say. He will explain what he is able to." Seeing the hesitation in her gaze, he added, "I swear he doesn't want to fight. Otherwise, I wouldn't ask you to meet him; you know that."

With a low growl, Inuyasha peeled himself off the carpet and stalked up to Shippou. "There is no way in hell we're going."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

"Kagome," he said equally as determined to get his point across.

The woman began to growl. "Inuyasha."

"Fuck."

Shippou grinned. "My car's outside."

Carefully stepping over the forgotten oatmeal, the unexpected guest led the way out of the house, followed by Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha and shut the door behind her.

"Oh my…" Kagome breathed, her eyes growing as large as saucers. "_That_ is your car?" She raked her eyes over the gorgeous black limousine.

"It's Sesshoumaru's. Go ahead and get in…you'll love it." He held the door for her and motioned to the inside.

He didn't have to tell her twice. She slid in, admiring the roomy back seat and rich wood paneling. Noticing that Inuyasha was still standing in the yard, she patted the leather seat beside her, trying to coax her love into the luxurious car. "Come on, Inuyasha. You've been in a car before."

He poked his head in and sniffed. Making a face, he grumbled, "Yeah, but not one owned by that bastard."

"I don't think Sesshoumaru is _that_ bad," she said carefully.

"He's not," Shippou agreed, climbing into the long seat that faced Kagome. "He is the reason that all hanyou are accepted now."

Inuyasha's head hit the ceiling in his surprise. He climbed in beside Kagome swearing and irritably rubbing his head. "What? Are we talking about the same Sesshoumaru?" He felt the bile rise in his throat as the vehicle began to move, accelerating at an alarming speed.

"Yes. He wasn't alone though." A sad smile flickered across Shippou's face. "Kouga helped him."

Yep. He was gonna barf. Kagome seemed to notice his sickly green coloring and began to rub his back.

"_Kouga_?" she asked in surprise. "Helping _Sesshoumaru_ fight for equality among youkai and hanyou? What brought this on?"

"Again, it is not my place to tell you this. Sesshoumaru will tell you what he thinks fit for you to know."

Inuyasha groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Since when do you listen to his pasty ass?"

The kitsune stared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Since he became my father-in-law."

Inuyasha peered at him through the cracks between his fingers. "What?"

"You're married?" Kagome breathed.

"Well, yeah. We had a wedding celebration for her sake back in 1928, but I've been mated to Rin for almost 478 years."

"You married Rin?"

"Rin's still alive?" The incredulity in Kagome's voice was rather obvious.

Shippou stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. "You haven't explained it to her yet?"

The hanyou shook his head miserably and tightly squeezed his eyes shut, urging his stomach to settle down. Kagome seemed to perceive his rising discomfort and gently grabbed his shoulders, tugging him until his head rested in her lap.

"Explained what?" She began to idly rub his silky ears as she waited for Shippou's answer.

Inuyasha could feel the kitsune's eyes on him, waiting for his permission to go on. "Tell her."

Shippou pulled a silver flask of brandy of out his pants pocket and took a swig, before screwing the top back on and tossing it to Inuyasha. "Catch." Turning his attention to the driver behind him, he instructed him to slow down.

"Thanks," the hanyou muttered gruffly as he unfixed the top on the classy container and took a swallow. The hot fluid burned like hell as it made its way down his throat, but he had to admit that it did make him fell a little better. He closed his eyes once more, relaxing his head in Kagome's lap and tried to concentrate on what Shippou was telling her.

"When a youkai takes a mate, it's more sacred than a wedding ceremony. It's also more permanent. There's no 'divorce'; it's forever. During the mating ritual, the two souls unite, forming an unbreakable bond between the two lovers, binding them together for eternity."

"Mm," Kagome hummed, a small smile playing across her lips, "it sounds romantic."

Shippou nodded his head. "It is if you're with the right person."

The miko absently brushed the Inuyahsa's bangs out of his face. "Are you?" she asked quietly.

This wasn't a question Shippou had to think about. "Yes. I love Rin more than anything else on earth. I've never questioned it. I just knew she was the one when I couldn't stand to be away from her."

"I'm very happy for you, Shippou. You and Rin, both."

"Thank you." The car began to accelerate again, and he noticed Inuyasha grow pale again. '_Dammit! I just had this car cleaned.'_ He whirled on the unsuspecting driver. "God dammit, Jaken! If I have to tell you one more fucking time to slow down…" he bellowed, letting the threat hang in the air.

Inuyasha opened one eye to peer at him from where he laid. "Nice, Shippou," he teased, his smirk resurfacing as the car slowed down a considerable bit.

He grinned. "I learned from the best." He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, grimacing when he saw the disapproval in Kagome's eyes.

She playfully hit Inuyasha's shoulder and tried to glare down at him. "I blame you for that."

"What can I say?" he asked mischievously, "the kit apparently picks up the fun habits…and I am the best at swearing." He turned his head to Shippou. "You didn't tell her everything."

The youkai frowned. "I didn't? Oh! Yes, of course."

Kagome tilted her head to the side when his countenance changed before her eyes. His aura was racked with pain and anger. "Shippou? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine." He gave her a far from reassuring smile. "Well, back to the mating subject. If a human is mated to a youkai, he or she will have the same life span as the youkai and will age as he does. Also…if one of you should die, a piece of the other would die along with the lost mate. In other words, you would literally die of a broken heart." The kitsune closed his eyes.

_Shippou felt the blinding tears as he watched his mentor reduce to nothing before his eyes. Inuyasha stood under the strong branches of the cherry trees, closing his eyes as the delicate pink blossoms floated down to brush against his weary, worn face._

'_You're going, aren't you?' The monk walked up to his friend, placing a supporting hand on his shoulder._

_The hanyou spared a glance at Miroku's solemn face before he focused his attention on the base of the sakura tree again._

'_We're going with you. We want revenge just as much as you do.'_

_The kitsune released a dry sob and buried his face in his paws when he felt Inuyasha's youki spike in indignant fury. With the red blur of the his haori,the hanyou'shand collided with Miroku's jaw. The man stumbled backward, clutching his face._

_He snarled, his voice cracking with the emotion that weighed heavily on him, 'Don't you _dare_ say or even _think_ that you feel anything like I do! Nobody wants revenge as much as me!' He turned his dull tawny eyes away from his comrade. 'You saw her, Miroku. You saw what they did to her.' He watched the sakura blossoms fall on top of the freshly moved dirt at the base of the tree. Against its strong trunk lay a stone. A marker. On in it was carved a single word: Koi._

'_It ends now,' he said, turning away from the grave. 'Take care of Sango and the kit. I'll see you in the next world.' Inuyasha extended his hand to the monk, who took it and pulled him into a strong embrace. When the hanyou finally pulled away, his eyes fell upon Shippou. He didn't smile or frown. His eyes held neither life nor emotion of any kind. He was already dead the kit realized with a shudder._

_The hanyou disappeared into the horizon as he set off toward the southern lands…toward Naraku. Shippou heard the wind whispering Inuyasha's last promises: I'm coming, Koi. Wait for me._

"Shippou?"

He shook himself out of his memory when Kagome's concerned voice shattered it like crystal. He wiped his brow with a sleeve and took the flask that was settled on Inuyasha's stomach. He drained the bottle before he trusted himself to speak to either of them.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other, before looking back to their companion. "What's up, Shippou?"

He stared at the Inuyasha, whose head was propped in Kagome's lap, and shook his head. '_This had better work._'

Moments later, the limo braked in front of an elaborate wrought iron gate, and Jaken patiently waited for it to open.

Kagome stared in awe out her window at the beautiful gardens. Never before had she seen so many colors in one place. She had to wonder how a lawn could look that perfect and took delight in the shrubbery art. Pressing her gaze ahead, her heart skipped a beat. Growing larger as the limo covered the brick driveway, was the biggest mansion Kagome had ever seen. It looked like a castle. The beauty of its cream-colored walls was accentuated by red roses that climbed up the walls in random places and the exotic front porch with a balcony hovering over it.

She snapped out of her stupor when she heard the slam of a door and soon heard the clicking of her own as Jaken opened it. "Thanks," she breathed as she pushed herself out of the car and looked around the place.

Inuyasha stepped out beside her, his eyes also raking their surroundings, but he, however, seemed unfazed. He looked down to find Kagome place her own hand in his, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Feeling better?" she asked him worriedly. A brief smile and nod assured her that he was no longer car sick, but more worried about what lay within the manor.

"I'll be even better once we can get the hell out of here," he muttered, his eyes never leaving the huge oak double doors as he climbed up the steps, Kagome on his left and Shippou, his right.

A squatty man with thick eyebrows, pasty skin, and tuffs of scraggly, white hair pasted around his balding head, scurried before them to open the heavy doors. "Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting in his office," the youkai in disguise muttered to Shippou.

"Right, Jaken. Thanks."

Inuyasha looked past the toad youkai into the richly decorated house. Walls of a brilliant honey hue greeted its guest with dimly lit crystal chandeliers, which served to bring out the elegance of the adorned room and its cherry oak furniture.

With one hand grasping Kagome's and the other tessaiga, he took a deep breath and plunged through the doorway.

* * *

There you have it! I'm done. Hope y'all enjoy it, have a nice weekend and so forth. Oh...and...Merry Spring Break!

* * *

Quote of Not-So-Randomness:

"It will have blood, they say; blood will have blood." –Macbeth

"What's done cannot be undone." –Lady Macbeth.


	28. The Battle Cries

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! I'm finished with another chapter! I loved writing this chapter. It was so…different. Thanks for bearing with me while I slowly write my chapters, and I really do appreciate all of the reviews I've been getting. And more Importantly: It's Spring Break! I got out of school today! I hope y'all have too! Love to all!

**Things you must know:** The Flashbacks might, and most likely _will_, be confusing. I have yet to explain them, but I promise…they will be clarified later.

* * *

Disclaimer: Iwas the second gun-man on the Grassy Knoll, as Ace Ventura so pleasantly put it. Lol. I do not own Inuyasha. The people that you don't recognize…they're mine…probably.

* * *

**Akida411Searcher:**I probably don't have the answer you're looking for. I'm sorry. ; ) 

**Dark Inu Fan:** In Shippou's memory? No, Naraku wasn't killed by Inuyasha, but he is dead in the present time.

**Hearts of Eternity:** Thanks. I sort of explained the memory above. And as for Sesshoumaru...when have their encounters ever been easy...besides the one time that Kagura was hurt...and the time that Sess. saved Kagome...I'll just stop now before I totally ruin my point.

**Nalaravathered:** Lol. I see that. We both like the same shows and quotes...and books and songs...kinda creepy. And the episode with Myoga's fiance...I loved it. Especially the part where Inuyasha was possessed and was "sweet talking" Shippou. I couldn't stop laughing.

**Inu/Kag:** This chapter explains whether or not Rin is able to have children.

**Motoko:**Um...When I said that Shippou felt himself falling in love with Kagome all over again, I didn't mean it in a school boy crush kind of way. More like a really close friend or parent. Strictly platonic. Kagome was like Shippou's mother in the past. Sorry for the confusion. I had wondered if people would get the wrong idea. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! And I love the quote. Just about any Family Guy quote is enough to get me rolling.

**Biogurl:** I had seen your biopage and saw that you liked Buffy, so I used some of the quotes that I loved. Last year I was a Buffy-fanatic. Watched both back-to-back episodes everyday until the show ended. I was horrified when Caleb pushed Xander's eye out using his thumb. I couldn't believe it...anyway...on with the story.

* * *

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

-**Sally's Song

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru stood alone on the edge of his territory. The land that had once been alive and green was now lifeless and brown. He irritably looked around the bruised and vacant land. He'd stood in this very spot over two weeks ago when he'd come to receive Kagura, but it was different now. Naraku's castle was no longer here. It had just vanished. In fact, the only signs that it had been there at all was the bare ground where it had laid and the death that still clung to the air.

In a rare display of blatant fury, the inu-youkai slammed his fist on the ground and released a snarl. '_I failed...It was my duty to care for the land, to protect it from threats…to rid it of Naraku, and I failed._' Straightening up and regaining control over his palpable fury, he glanced over the decimated land again. His father's land. His land. It had been violated by an abomination. "This Sesshoumaru does not fail. Naraku will die." He turned on his heel and began to walk toward his castle. Kagura and Rin were waiting for him.

Closing his eyes, the Inu no Taisho concentrated on the energy that lay deep within him. Within seconds he was able to transform into a bright orange ball of light and shot toward his fortress.

* * *

Nazakaki stepped into the Garden of Loss. It was true…the castle no longer resided on the western lands. Naraku, in his infinite power, had slain Kurojaga, lord of the Southern lands, and now held control over what once belonged to the deceased jaguar youkai. A smile twisted on the dark youkai's lips when she remembered the youkai. '_Sesshoumaru ought to be getting a surprise very soon._' Yes, as she headed for Naraku, his famed Saimyoushou were delivering the message of Kurojaga's death to the Inu no Taisho, as was Kouga. 

She looked up when she felt a small droplet patter on her shoulder. A grin spread across her face when she saw the crimson clouds swirling above her furiously. '_It's raining blood…_' Lifting her kimono up, she twirled as the blood came down harder and raised her face to the sky, allowing the metallic liquid to flow down it.

She could feel the beast within her begging to be set free at the first taste of blood. Oh how she wanted to set it free. But there was still work to be done. She had to relay the news to Naraku. Kagura had escaped from the youkai.

She smiled as the beast within her continued to struggle. "Not yet, pet," she purred as she dreamily swayed her head back and forth to her own music. "…_From the Darkness, risen hour of blackness, a flame, once burning like red blood, was seen by those that waited for the battle, to lead them to where blood will soon be shed."_ She stopped her humming and looked around Naraku's favorite thinking spot. "Master?"

"Nazakaki," his cursed voice rasped.

She followed the sound through the overgrown, dead weeds that towered above her, and soon came to the clearing where Naraku sat, wrapped in his baboon pelt, now stained with blood. She noticed he was staring intently into the crimson puddle at his feet. This was where he always spent his free time.

As she drew nearer, she was able to discern a woman's face in the reflection. '_Kikyou_.' The name drew like bitter gall from within her.

The miko in the pool was bandaging a young boy's ankle, while he sat on the ground, furiously rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

'_So, Kikyou's found a village to harbor her?'_ she thought resentfully. '_I told Master she wouldn't come back._'

"You're wrong, Nazakaki," the repulsive hanyou chuckled, startling the youkai. "I know you believe she won't come back, but just wait. You'll see I was right all along." He stroked the face in the puddle of blood, forming ripples and smiling when the reflection stopped her work and looked to the sky, into his eyes.

Nazakaki swallowed her surprise and cleared her throat. "I have news of Kagura."

"Really, now?" he asked, somewhat amused. "_Only_ news?"

"Yes, Master."

The abomination sighed and dragged his eyes away from his beloved pool to stare into Nazakaki's eyes. "So…I suppose you came to tell me that a thousand youkai couldn't bring down that weakling?"

She remained silent.

Nostrils flaring and eyes flashing, he punched his hand into the liquid, shattering the image of Kikyou, and bellowed, "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer! You may disrespect Kagura and Kikyou, but you will not disrespect me! Am I understood?"

Recovering from her flinch, she lowered her eyes to the ground. "Yes, Master. Forgive my insolence. Sesshoumaru interfered in Kagura's destruction. I've heard that Inuyasha has also destroyed many of those you sent."

Naraku remained silent for several moments, contemplating his incarnation's words. Suddenly, he released a merciless chortle. "Well, well. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, _and_ Kagura. The web has been woven; the story winds to an end, Nazakaki." He stood, dropping the bloodied pelt in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Inform the remaining youkai that it is time. I aim to expand my territory, strengthen my army. We head to the Eastern lands tomorrow morning." A wicked grin formed across his malignant face. "Ushitsuyoi waits for us." He whirled away, laughing, and stalked out of the Garden of Loss.

Nazakaki watched her master leave. '_Ushitsuyoi—lord of the Eastern lands. After he is finished, only Kouga and Sesshoumaru maintain their claims on the Northern and Western lands_.' Following after Naraku, she grinned. "They will be nothing once the Eastern lands are ours."

* * *

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru may be a tight-ass, but he has changed," Shippou assured the tense hanyou tightly clutching Kagome's hand. However, the kitsune's words did little to calm him down. 

Kagome bit her lip as his grip on her hand tightened even more. "Inuyasha, you're hurting me." He immediately loosened his grasp and offered her an apologetic glance. She sighed and stood on her tip-toes to brush her lips against his cheek. "I promise I'll allow you to shove tessaiga where the sun don't shine if he tries anything," she grinned.

A smile flitted across his features, but it left as suddenly as it had come. "Yeah, remember that promise." '_I can't believe I'm just walking in here with Kagome. What if it's a trap?_' The miko had succeeded in making him feel a little more comfortable as Shippou led them through the richly decorated hallways. He was, however, still wary.

The kitsune led the couple through the beautifully decorated maze of hallways.

'_This place is so…big_,' Kagome thought in awe, as she let her free hand carefully glide across the dark oak surface of a side table they passed.

Before long, they were lead to large room, where a woman sat cuddling her child. She looked up when she heard the door open

"Shippou!" She beamed at him and leapt from the love seat, still holding her child. "Father said he sent you on an errand," she murmured as she leaned forward to brush her lips against his.

"Yeah." He gave her another kiss before pressing his lips to his daughter's temple. "Hey, baby. Were you good for Mama while I was gone?"

"Shippou? You have children?"

Rin frowned momentarily when she heard the weak voice coming from behind her husband. But the frown soon gave way to a smile, and she handed the little girl over to the kitsune. "I didn't know we had guests," she bubbled happily as Shippou side-stepped and the couple entered the room. "Hello, I'm…" she trailed off when her eyes locked with an eerily familiar pair of gray ones. "…I'm…" Eyes widening, she brought her hand to her mouth. "…Kagome?" The girl turned to Shippou, who offered her a small smile.

"Rin—" That was as far as Kagome got before the beautiful woman threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh my goodness! Kagome! It's really you!" she cried happily, tears collecting in her eyes.

Kagome returned the strong embrace rather awkwardly. "Rin, you're all grown. And you're married to Shippou…and you have a child…"

Pulling away with a happy grin, Rin nodded to the little blond-headed girl clinging shyly to her father. "Three. All girls. Hareru is the youngest."

"Hareru," Kagome smiled at the girl, who, in return, grinned shyly, burying her face in the crook of Shippou's neck.

"She's spoiled rotten," Shippou muttered. "The middle one, Yuri, still sleeps in our bed every night."

Rin, meanwhile, had found something else astonishing. Inuyasha was standing behind Kagome. Her jaw dropped when she saw him leaning against the doorframe watching Kagome play with the little girl. He seemed to notice her eyes on him and shifted his gaze, offering her a nod of acknowledgment. Memories came flooding back to her.

_Rin fought against the strong arms that held her, instantly ceasing her struggles when she felt the cold, jagged tip of the blade pressed to her neck._ 'Lord Sesshoumaru, please come save me.' _She stared at the beautiful woman standing before her, bow fiercely drawn and pointed at her and her attacker. Her eyes were so full of determination and passion as she stared down the girl's captor._ 'Kagome.'

_Finally, the miko dropped her bow and held her arms up in surrender. "Alright. I'll go with you as long as you let the girl go._"

As her memory faded, she had to turn away, unable to bring her eyes to his. '_It's all my fault!_ _I can't even look him in the eye._' She hurriedly reached for her daughter, taking him from Shippou's arms. Plastering a smile on her face, she kissed Shippou's cheek. "It's time for this little girl's nap." She kept her eyes trained on the floor when she passed Kagome and Inuyasha. "It's so nice to see you again," she murmured as she exited the room, perfectly aware of the confused looks her back was receiving.

The hanyou was the first to speak. "What's her problem?"

The kitsune frowned at the empty doorway his mate had just gone through. "She's probably tired. Hareru was up all night with a tummy ache…which means we were too."

Inuyasha raised his eye at Shippou's blatant lie but didn't push the subject. "Well…where is that bastard?"

Shippou nodded his head toward the double doors on the opposite side of the room. "In his office." He walked forward and knocked on the doors.

"Come in, Shippou," the voice drawled, muffled by the thick wood that separated them.

The kitsune pushed the heavy doors open and held them for Kagome and Inuyasha to enter. And of course the first thing Inuyasha did was bare his fangs and growl as he stalked up to his brother's desk.

Kagome, however, took the time to take in her surroundings, looking around the extremely tidy office. In one corner was a bookcase full of neatly stacked books, in another there was a large monitor that was currently shut off. In the center was the reason they was here in the first place. Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in a large leather chair, filling out one of his many stacks of forms. The Inu no Taisho didn't even bother to look up as the guests piled into the office. The miko noticed that he hadn't appeared to age a bit. The only difference was his hair, which was now much shorter, much more business-like, and his style of clothing. His battle armor was gone and replacing it was an expensive dark grey Armani suit.

"This Sesshoumaru was beginning to think you would never enter," he said at last, leaning back in his chair and eying his brother. "So I'm still a bastard?"

"Cut the shit, Sesshoumaru. Why the hell did you call us here?" he scowled, his hand resting on tessaiga's hilt.

He slowly stood up, leaving his chair and glanced at the hanyou out of the corner of his eye. "Lovely to see you too, baka," he said in his normal dead-pan voice while he smoothed the wrinkles out of his suit. "I see you've still got a head the size of a small planet."

Inuyasha snarled. "Why you sonofa bitch! I do NOT have a big head!"—That always was an issue with the hanyou.

"He's talking about your ego, Inuyasha, not the actual size of your head," the Kagome quietly remarked.

Silent, cold amber eyes fell upon her, sending shivers through her spine. They were the same eyes as Inuyasha's only without the passion her hanyou possessed. The youkai was capable of masking any emotion, of blanking his face in a heartbeat—a powerful defense that she hoped Inuyasha would never pick up. "Ah. My brother's miko. I was informed of your recent attack. I see you are getting more powerful."

She merely gaped at the sharply-dressed youkai. His knowledge of her encounter with Tademas Nikko chilled her to the bone. '_Does everyone know? Did the police just broadcast it to the world?_' Her voice faltered as she spoke, "How do you know about that?"

He studied her for a moment; she was trembling and furious. '_Passion—it's the weakness of my brother and his miko._' "I have men everywhere," he stated simply, "including the police station."

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear. In a flash of light, the tip of tessaiga was hovering dangerously close to the youkai's throat. His eyes blazed dangerously in the sunlight that filtered through the blinds. "You're spying on Kagome? I didn't think you were that low, Sesshoumaru."

His brother stared at him blankly. "It's just like you to charge into every predicament with your katana. Not every problem can be solved by a swing of the tessaiga."

"Wanna find out?"

"You will not kill me, as I will not kill you. This Sesshoumaru will not stoop to fighting his brotherover five-hundred year old qualms and a sword he no longer desires." He paused long enough to let his words sink in. "However, I have need of a favor."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably at his words. Sesshoumaru had changed…but he was still the same...only different. She decided at this point that she wanted nothing more than to take a couple of aspirin and curl into her bed.

The hanyou seemed equally disturbed. "Come again?"

"I will not beg you, Inuyasha, if that is what you want. This is either something you will do or you will not do. I have not intention of trying to sway your decision either way."

For some reason, this statement bothered him the most. Kagome watched him think silently for a minute while he kept his sword pointed to the powerful youkai. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he contemplated the possibilities of the favor and what doing it could mean. He sighed and sheathed tessaiga, folding his arms across his chest. "Alright, let's hear it. What's the favor?"

He held out a scroll, sealed with the blue emblem of the Inu no Taisho. "I need you to relay this message."

Kagome bit her lip nervously, knowing what would happen next. …It did. Inuyasha pulled his trusty sword out again. "What!" he bellowed. "I am not your fucking lapdog. Get someone else to send your damn message. Or better yet, get off your lazy ass and do it yourself." He grabbed Kagome's hand and turned to leave, "Come on, wench, we're leaving."

"Do not be foolish, Inuyasha. You and your miko—"

"Kagome," she corrected.

"You and…_Kagome_ are the only ones capable of delivering it." He stared intently at his brother's back, hoping he would make the right decision. Finally exhaling when the hanyou froze and perked his ears up, he continued. "I need you to give this message to me."

Inuyasha's head gradually swiveled around to face Sesshoumaru, his eyes wide in incredulity. "What are you talking about?" He had a feeling he already knew what the statement implied. '_The well…_'

"I've known about Kagome's link to Sengoku Jidai for sometime now,' he clarified impatiently while thrusting the scroll at Inuyasha. "I want you to deliver it to me. It is of utmost importance."

"What!" Kagome looked horrified, standing before him with her hands on her hips. "Do you know what you're doing? You're talking about tampering with the past…which could change the present! No. No way! Give it back to him, Inuyasha"

For a moment, a very brief moment, Sesshoumaru allowed his emotional barrier to collapse. He smile sadly at her; his eyes were tired and weary as he reached for the roll of parchment in the hanyou's hands. "I am truly sorry to hear that. You are free to go."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, and he pulled the scroll out the inu youkai's reach. "That's it. We say no, and you just let us walk out of here? What _happened_ to you?"

The Inu no Taisho stood tall in all of his regal glory. "I will not resort to forcing you to do something that I also have doubts about. But I have done everything in my power. I have repaid my debt; it no longer lies in my hands."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This Sesshoumaru refuses to endanger the present anymore than he already has. If you'll just hand me the scroll…"

Inuyasha stared at the parchment in his hand. He wanted to take it…not only because his bastard of a brother was being so indifferent about it, but also because something was telling him to take it—that he needed to take it. '_What_ _the hell is written in this thing?_' "Alright. I do it."

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried as he ran throughout the Inu no Taisho's fortress. 

"What's the matter, Jaken?" Rin asked as she hurriedly pulled Kagura down the corridor toward the toad youkai.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" he panted.

"I am here." Everyone turned to face the youkai emerging from the shadows. "What has happened, Jaken?"

"At the gates, my Lord…a message for you! Naraku's Saimyoushou dropped it off. Three of the guards were stung and killed before they flew away."

Without waiting for another word, the taisho turned for the gates, quickly followed by Kagura. He pushed through the castle doors and out into the sunlight. It was chaos. His men were bustling around murmuring rumors about Naraku and his ambition. Some had gone after the fleeing Saimyoushou. Others were huddled around a chest of purple satin.

When he reached the box, a familiar smell assailed his nose, but he theshoved the thought aside and pushed the top up. His features remained stoic when his eyes met with another pair of horrifying, watery ones framed by a mass of bloodied ebony hair. "Kurojaga." The head of his southern ally laid motionless in the chest, his features contorted in unbearable agony. Kurojaga and hismen had been defeated.

"It has begun," Kagura said softly behind him. "Naraku builds his army." She plucked a feather from her hair and at Sesshoumaru's questioning stare, said: "I will warn Ushitsuyoi and Kouga. They need to prepare for battle."

The Inu no Taisho placed his hand over her wrist before she could throw her feather into the air. "I will send some of my men to warn Ushitsuyoi. We willpay avisit Kouga."

* * *

"Great God!" Kouga shoved the chest away from him and stormed out of the cave. 

Ginta was the first to hear his cry. "What is it, Kouga?"

"Kurojaga's hand," he spat. "Call for the rest of the wolves! I want every goddamn tribe here by nightfall!"

"But Kouga—"

"Call them!"

The livid battle cries of the wolves pierced the afternoon sky. Naraku had managed to ignite the passionate fury of both the Northern and Western lands with a single act, and now he was going to face their wrath.

* * *

**Translations of Words and Names I Have Used: **

Koi- beloved, loved one (Carved on the grave marker)

Raidon- thunder god

Kurojaga- black jaguar

Ushitsuyoi- strong bull

Hareru- Sunny

Yuri- Lily

Sumire- Violet (Shippou and Rin's oldest child)

* * *

Quotes of Not-So-Randomness: 

"Cry 'Havoc!' and let slip the dogs of war" –Marc Antony (Caesar)… (I am aware that I've already used this one…it just seemed appropriate.)

The real world is _my_ world. I immerse myself in its ugliness every day such that others are unencumbered to seek something more pure. –Camerlengo Carlos (Angels and Demons)


	29. The Heart Feels

Hey again. See, it didn't take me that long to update. Heh! I hope everyone had a _lovely_ Easter! And an awesome spring break.

* * *

Reviews: 

Drake Clawfang: I read 'Chronicles' when she was finishing up 'Metamorphosis'. Sueric is an awesome writer. And even when I read the beginning of 'Chronicles' , I thought that it sounded a lot like what I had written so far...I don't remember what it was now, but it was probably something to do with Nazakaki and Katosan. I couldn't hope to drag this story through 101 chapters, and my goal isn't to copy her idea. But yes, Sesshoumaru is trying to change the future...in a completely different way.

Akida411Searcher: Hehe. Sorry about your computer.

Brigurl: First off...Happy Belated Birthday! Second of all...LOL! I am sooo sorry. I bet that was a great dinner discussion. "Honey? Are you...you aren't...in a...Buffy cult...are you?"

Dark Inu Fan: Shippou's oldest daughter is Sumire, which means Violet. And about the letter...you'll find out eventually.

Ireallylikeyourstories: I'm not sure what you're talking about...If you mean chapters 2-8 or 7 or whatever...I'm going to go back and edit those as soon as I can. If you're also talking about the previous chapters...then I don't know what to say. I separate the scenes with the markers. I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was having trouble understanding my format. Thanks for reviewing.

To the rest of the Reviewers (as well as those above: Thanks so much for reviewing! Love to all!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing. _

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all.

_**When You Say Nothing at All** by **Alison Krauss

* * *

**_

Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother. The miko was pissed…and leaving…without Inuyasha. As she passed Shippou, she did manage a warm 'good-bye,' but with that said, she tightened her mouth into a thin white line. She ignored the hanyou, who foolishly began asking questions like, 'What's been shoved up your ass?' 

Once the door closed, the kitsune crossed the room, leaning back on the front of his father-in-law's desk. Cocking his head to the side, he studied Sesshoumaru as the inu youkai stared at the mug on his desk, lost in thought. He couldn't help but crack a grin at the taisho, who had so very recently conned his half-brother by his unwavering powers of...indifference. "Wow, Sesshoumaru…that was dirty."

The Inu no Taisho took a sip of his coffee, raising his eye brows in innocence. "This Sesshoumaru has no idea what you are talking about." He took from his desk, dropping a pen onto his stack of papers and walked to the door. He hesitated for a moment, glancing at Shippou. "…But it worked." Shippou's grin widened when the door closed quietly behind Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Will you stop pouting, wench?" 

Inuyasha sat on the end of Kagome's bed, staring her down as she buried herself in a book. He growled irritably when it was clear she wasn't going to answer him. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

As her answer, she looked up from her novel to glare pointedly at him before sighing and flipping the page.

"Hey! Wench, _you_ are the one who's always been telling me to be nice!"

She dropped the book on her covers and rounded on him angrily. "Yeah…be _nice_, not change the future!" Seeing his irritated glower, she sighed and looked up at him, exasperated. "What were you thinking, Inuyasha? This could ruin people's lives—something I don't want to be responsible for."

He placed his hand over the parchment stuffed in his haori. "There's something about this scroll, Kagome. You can't feel it? I'm not doing this for that bastard."

Crawling across her bed, she leaned in until their eyes were an inch apart. "Why then? Because of an intuition? What happens if this plan backfires?"

He looked slightly hurt. "Don't you trust me?"

The miko was taken aback. "Of course I trust you, but…"

"There are no 'buts', Kagome. Either you trust me or you don't."

"You know I trust you, but _this_…this is big, Inuyasha," she replied warily.

He jerked away from her as if she'd struck him, anger and hurt mingling together, fighting for dominance of his emotions. "Right," he said softly, jumping off the bed. "The stakes are too high."

Kagome winced at the wound his words left. "Inu—"

He held up a hand to silence her and refused to meet her eyes. "No. It's fine." He reached into his haori and pulled out the scroll and stared at it as if he was trying to predict what it said. He finally tore his eyes away and tossed it on the bed at her knees. "You decide what to do with that." Trying his best to ignore spiked scent of her salty tears as they collected in her eyes, the hanyou pushed open her window and leapt into the night.

She didn't miss the sudden change in the air, the sudden emptiness she felt, the void that told her Inuyasha had jumped down the well. It was the worst feeling in the world—one that actually brought her physical pain as well as emotional. Kagome brought her hand up to her mouth and choked back a sob. '_He didn't deserve that. I'm such an idiot!_' Stubbornly blinking back her tears, she stared at the roll of parchment lying at her feet. '_What do I do? He wasn't lying. There really is something...strange...about this letter._'

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them protectively as she considered her options with Sesshoumaru's message. Reading the letter would do absolutely no good, because it would be a dirty thing to do, first of all, and also, she had a feeling that she didn't want to read itthat she wouldn't like what it said. '_I could throw the letter away. Then everything would be the same…except I would lose Inuyasha_."

She wasn't surprised when her heart wrenched painfully at the thought. Brushing the tears away with the back of her hand, she jumped out of bed and threw on some jeans. Grabbing the scroll, she ran out of her room and down the stairs. The cold air nipped at her exposed arms and her bare feet as she lit across the shrine yard, but she didn't care. She'd made her choice. Clutching the scroll tightly, she entered the abandoned well-house and without another thought, jumped into the well.

* * *

Vicious howls penetrated the thick night, as hundreds upon hundreds of wolves gathered under the full moon. Their cries held such anger and rage that all the weak mortals on the land had retired to their houses before evening. The humans had never seen anything like this, but they could guess what it meant—there was going to be a war. The youkai came in a steady stream from all sides of the mountain. Most were wolves, but many others joined as well. 

Of the four youkai taisho, Kouga was the most hot-headed. His temper was well-known throughout all of Japan. He was a loyal companion and a fierce competitor…not many people crossed him. His men respected him greatly because of the remarkable leader he was. Hating the thought of any wolf fending for himself, his den was always open, welcoming loners. His own personal tribe had been brutally reduced to two youkai, and the men had never respected him more for his show of strength. He refused to wallow in pity and guilt and was seeking vengeance for his lost family. '_Slay Naraku._'

If Kouga was the fire, then Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was the ice. The inu youkai was the coldest of the four—relying on his trademark stoicism to banish any sign of weakness. The greatest of the four leaders, the Inu no Taisho ruled with a firm hand, his punishment swift and deadly. He did what was best for the land, best for his people, his youkai, and few had been stupid enough to rise against him.

Ushitsuyoi of the Eastern Lands, a hearty bull youkai, was the least serious of the great taisho and the most ready for a fight. A true barbarian, the huge youkai's choice of weapon was a giant, and very deadly, battle axe, which he affectionately named Ganbaru and wielded with ease. He was an impressive fighter, when he wasn't drunk, and had only ever lost a match to one person…Sesshoumaru. During one of his banquets, the bull youkai had gotten a little out of control and began wreaking havoc throughout his huge castle, charging anyone that wasn't able to get out of his path. The Inu no Taisho was the only one capable of knocking him down a few pegs.

And the last taisho, Kurojaga, lord of the Southern lands… The jaguar youkai was a splendid leader, loved by all around him. The soft-spoken youkai had a way with words; he knew how to ignite and quell passion with a single sentence. He strived maintain peace between the four parts of the island, avoiding war if possible. If challenged, Kurojaga wouldn't back down from a fight. His naginata and deadly speed and aim guaranteed a quick and "almost" painless death for his victims. Ironic how he strived for peace all of his life, yet his death was bringing about a war that would involved all of Japan.

But someone was going to pay. Unfortunately for Naraku, Kurojaga was looked upon by the others as a brother, especially by Kouga, who had formed a special bond with the jaguar.

Kouga plopped on the bundle of furs in his cave and set to work on sharpening his katana. '_No one gets away with murdering a brother._' Sparks flew through the air as he harshly dragged the stone across his blade.

8888

"Kouga, what happened?"

The wolf prince turned to see Ayame running to him, her violet eyes brightened as relief washed over her features.

She dropped to her knees on the furs beside him and threw her arms around his neck. "I thought something had happened to you when I heard the cries."

He gave her a tired smile and hugged her back. "No, I'm fine."

She pulled back to look into his eyes and chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "What happened to Kurojaga? Who attacked him? Who _would_ attack him?" She felt his body tightened and saw that his eyes had hardened as they stared out the mouth of the cave.

"Naraku," he growled, rising to feet and placing his sword in its scabbard.

As he paced around his cave, three youkai entered his cave. "Kouga, you're needed outside."

Irritated that he had been torn out of his thoughts of vengeance, he snapped, "What is it?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is here. He wishes to see you immediately."

Kouga nodded to the youkai, dismissing them, and strode to the mouth of the cave. '_Ah, Sesshoumaru, the ruthless hero of the west._' He seemed to remember something and turned to Ayame, offering her a small smile. "I'm glad you came." Without waiting to see her reaction, he ducked into the night.

888

Large bonfires penetrated the darkness, allowing Kouga to see him men readying themselves for war. The clamor of armor, the grating of stone on blade, the grunts of the men training, and the continuous howls of his comrades' summons welcomed him as he crossed the terrain heading for Sesshoumaru.

It didn't take long to find him. His fierce golden eyes blazed against the inferno of a nearby bonfire as he waited for the wolf prince. When he saw Kouga approaching, he grimly remarked, "So you, also, have received a…message." The Inu no Taisho eyes flicked across the land at the accumulating mass of youkai.

"His hand, Sesshoumaru. That bastard fucking sent me Kurojaga's right hand!"

Sesshoumaru's hard eyes gave nothing away. "I see."

It was in this moment that Kouga noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't alone. The woman at his side remained silent, watching him. His hair bristled in instant recognition. The woman that killed his men—Kagura, the incarnation of Naraku. "You…" he choked out in surprise. She continued to silently watch him, not making a move for her fans. The shock began to ebb away and fury replaced it as he began to lose his grip on his youki. Blinding anger and rage swirled inside him, tearing at him.

'_How dare she show her face around her? That bitch!'_ His lips curled cruelly in hatred and disgust, and with a snarl, he leapt for the wind sorceress, claws outstretched.

They never touched her, never reached her. Sesshoumaru was now standing between the two youkai, his hand tightly grasping Kouga's wrist. "You will not touch her," he said calmly.

He glared at the youkai, outraged that he would dare interfere. "The hell I won't! Get your hand off me!" His growl began to escalate when it was clear that Sesshoumaru wasn't about to release him.

"She killed my tribe," he began quietly, deliberately. "Her blood is mine. I will tell you one more time to let go of my hand…"

"This Sesshoumaru takes orders from no one. And Kagura does not either. She is no longer a part of Naraku, but rather our ally."

"She killed my men, my brothers!" the Kouga spat, trying to tear his hand away before he was forced to attack.

The inu youkai tightened his grip painfully. "We are at _war_, Kouga," he replied gravely. "We have not the time for personal disputes. Kagura is willing to battle, and we need all the help we can get. You _will not touch her_, or you will answer to me." With this said, he dropped the wolf's wrist but remained between him and the silent wind sorceress.

Kouga glowered at Sesshoumaru, who stared back in unfazed resolve. A low growl rumbled from the back of his throat. "Fine!" he snarled. "But as soon as Naraku's dead—"

"As soon as Naraku dies, then we will battle," Kagura said quietly from behind Sesshoumaru.

The Inu no Taisho turned to stare at her but remained silent. How could she not know? He wanted to fight her battles for her; he did _not_ want her to have to fight anymore…not with a fighter like Kouga. It was needless to say, she would not be within reach of Naraku when the battle began.

Kouga nodded at her and turned to leave, when the inu youkai stopped him. The fire behind his normally cold eyes informed the wolf youkai of what he thought of his proposal to Kagura.

"There is still the matter of Ushitsuyoi," he growled.

* * *

Kagome walked across the cold, damp grass that numbed her feet. The cold penetrated her skin, chilling her to the bone, but it went unnoticed. In one hand, she clutched the scroll, in the other she absently toyed with the shards in her pocket. She was able to see the silhouette of the Goshinboku in the dim moonlight, and she slowly walked up to it, sitting down with her back against the sturdy trunk. 

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she said softly. "I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

She heard the howling of the wind around her…nothing else. She felt her heart breaking—shattering piece by piece, suffocating her. How was he able to do this to her? How was he able to make her laugh, make her angry, make her cry, make her hurt? How was he able to make her love him? And how was he able to push her away?

Closing her eyes, she felt a single icy tear roll down her cheek to drop onto the scroll in her hands. '_The scroll…the baka. Over a stupid message. We're letting a stupid message tear us apart._' Blinking back more tears, she slowly stood and stared up into the thick foliage. She forced a smile that never reached her bright eyes. "I've got to go…umm…" '_Get a grip, Kagome. Don't break down, don't break down, don't break down…not yet._' "I've got to…bye."

Dropping the scroll at the base of the trunk, she turned to run back to the well. She couldn't let him see what he could do to her; she was about to fall apart. '_It won't last, right? It's just a fight…he'll come back to get me. He has to._'

She gasped when she felt a strong arm grab her around the waist before leaping into the branches.

"Jeez, Kagome, you stupid wench. Didn't you have enough sense to cover up before you came out here?"

She felt the warmth of his haori enveloping her, shielding her from the cold November night a lot better than her thin tank top did. Her tear-glazed eyes met his, and she found out that it wasn't possible to fall apart _without_ him witnessing it. She broke down into great, soul-shattering sobs.

He blinked once…twice. '_Oh shit!_' His ears buried themselves in his hair. "K'gome? Kagome, it ain't that bad; stop cryin'…please." He pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on her head as she cried on his shoulder. The distress in her aura was washing over him in waves, hurting him as well.

She pulled away, trying her best to glare at him and rid herself of the hurt that raged inside her. "Y-you're s-such a j-jerk," she hiccupped. "Why didn't y-you answer me? I…I th-thought that y-you were…I thought that you were l-leaving me." She gasped again when she found herself crushed against Inuyasha's chest.

"You're such an idiot," he said softly, untangling her wind-tossed hair with his claws as he held her.

"I am not!" she cried.

He chuckled quietly. "Are too."

"Well, you're a baka." she murmured into his undershirt, her voice still thick with tears. She clenched the cream-colored fabric tightly and willed herself to calm down.

'_Damn! She's really upset…_'

'_Well, reassure her, you ass!_' his mind screamed at him.

'_Keh!_'

His lips brushed against her head and left a trail of kisses along her jaw line, gently coaxing the tension out of her. He lifted her watery grey gaze to meet his using a clawed finger. The intensity of his smoldering golden orbs had her entranced, and she found herself incapable of looking away.

"You _are_ an idiot if you think I'd leave you for _any_ reason." He sealed her lips with a kiss before she could retort. What had started as a chaste kiss meant to silence her soon became more heated, arresting their senses in an uproar of passion.

The heat of his soft lips on hers sent her emotions spiraling out of control, only to crash back down onto her as heat pooled in her stomach. She gave into him, all of him, while releasing a contented sigh against his lips. He tore down her inner barriers, promising to shield her heart from anything that could possibly hurt it. She knew he would protect her, would love her, would bring her the moon if she asked for it. She knew she loved him, and she knew that she felt whole when she was in his arms.

He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her as close as possible, ensuring her safety while on the thick tree branch. She could feel the pressure of his fangs against her mouth, and she released her grip on his shirt to tangle her fingers in his hair. A sweet tumult of sensations washed over them as they indulged in each other. At that moment, nothing existed but Inuyasha and Kagome. The untamable and the pure. Fire and water. Dark and light. They completed each other.

Kagome didn't have a single memory where Inuyasha wasn't by her side and couldn't imagine why she would want one. He was her rock. He would never leave. Never. '_Never_.' The thought was soon lost in the whirlwind of emotions

A ragged moan tore from Inuyasha's throat when she pulled away to kiss his chin, his jaw line, his nose. She assaulted him with feather-like caressed that teased him and rendered him powerless. He gasped when she shoved aside the cream-colored cloth, brushing her fingers over his chest and scorching him in the process. His youki called to her, pleaded with her, begged for mercy as she let her lips trail down his neck and collarbone. But she was relentless. Did she know what she could do to him? Did she have any idea?

With a rumbling growl, he took control and captured her lips again, flicking his tongue against her already swollen lips. He felt her shiver and dig her nails into his shoulders as he slipped his claws under her shirt and gently raked them up her side.

"Inu—yasha," she moaned, tears of frustration prickling her eyes when he began to bathe her in kisses as she had done to him. He was too close, yet she _needed_ him to be closer. Why couldn't he understand that? "P-please…" She wasn't quite sure what she was begging for.

"K'gome?" His husky voice was muffled by his kisses.

"Inu..." Another tear slipped down her cheek, and he pulled away to look at her. The hanyou traced its path with his finger, his eyes glowing up with concern.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll wait. For you, Kagome, I can wait."

"Oh, Inuyasha," she choked, throwing her arms around him, causing him to lose his balance.

"Oh, shit...oof!" He hit the ground still holding Kagome against his chest. The miko leaned up on his chest and looked around.

"We uh...we fell out of the tree," she grumbled, her cheeks taking on a pinkish hue.

"Keh. Remind me _not_ to kiss you at any elevated height whatsoever."

She smiled shyly and her blush darkened. "We...we're not at any elevated heights right now though."

"No. No we're not, seeing as we're lying on the ground right now," he teased, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down to him. His heady tawny orbs darkened as he stared into her eyes. "Kiss me..."

She smiled at him, grabbing his hands and entwining her fingers with his. She slowly lowered her lips to his, letting them hover before gently brushing them against his before she intensified what had been a mere caress. Once again the world was beginning to fade away, leaving them alone in the comfort of each other...for eternity. Eternity...

"Ah, Lord Inuyasha, you have chosen your mate! How wonderful for both you and Lady Kagome!"

With a muffled curse, Inuyasha sprang up, taking Kagome with him.

Seeing the furious glow in Inuyasha's eyes, Myouga stammered, "Ma-many pardons, m-my Lord. Were you about t-to carry out the sacred r-ritual? ehehe..."

Kagome, her face now extremely red, groaned and buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder while the hanyou glared at the flea waiting on a tree root. "Oh, Myouga...you'd better have one damn good reason for bothering us." The calmness in his tone, held an underlying threat. "And I mean it better be a _damn_ good reason."

* * *

Ohhh! That was the perfect song for this chapter, I think. And it's a great song. (If you learn one thing about me, it will be that I'm not picky with my music. There are very few songs that I don't like...and most of those are rap.) 

...Excuse the romance scene if it seemed a little...corny. Oh well...I think it's the best one I've done so far. I'll try to update again before Spring Break ends. Later!

* * *

**F.Y.I:**

Ganbaru- Ushitsuyoi's Battle axe. Ganbaru means 'Stand firm' or 'to persist'.

Nanginata- A kick-ass weapon: A 1 to 2 foot curved blade on the end of an oak shaft that was usually around 5 to 9 feet long. On the butt of the shaft was a sharp "end-cap" which was used to pierce armor. It took considerable skill to wield.

* * *

**Quotes of Randomness:**

LORELAI: None of the plants I ever had needed light.  
JASON: Any of them live?  
LORELAI: No.-pauses- Whoa, insight! Gilmore Girls

888

LORELAI: to coat-check woman Um, excuse me, hi. I am not seeing my coat here, and it was very cute and it was on sale, and I will fling myself off a building if I lose it.  
WOMAN: We put some of the coat racks in the classroom over there, take a look. Otherwise the staircase to the roof is on your right.  
LORELAI: Thank you. Hm. Took two hundred years, but somebody at Chilton finally cracked a joke. Gilmore Girls


	30. Revelations

I'm so sorry for the long wait. It has been hell these last few weeks. I've dealt with decorating a prom, going to two; I've been tested out the "wazoo". I'm also currently trying to learn guitar. Good news: I can play the beginning of 'Seven Nation Army' and 'Come as you are'. Bad news: Don't even know what the chords are. I also had a birthday last Wednesday. Yay! I'm 17 now. Yay! -sigh- well, on to the most difficult chapter I've ever had to write. Seriously…it was a killer.

**

* * *

Reviews:**

_Nalaravathered:_ Tell me what you are confused about, and I'll try to clarify. So far: Present Shippou had a memory about something that has already happened, but has not yet happened in the past where Inuyasha and Kagome are. It obviously involves Rin too. You'll see what happens 'if' I decide to play out the memories…which I probably will…or not.

_Surfbrat:_ Yes, I read "Metamorphosis". It's one of my favorites. If you liked that, then read the Purity Series by Sueric. The second and third don't revolve around Inuyasha and Kagome, but I promise you'll love her new characters.

Thanks also to_: Motoko_ (sorry about your computer); _Inuyasha+Kagome; Cait; Wolf Blossom_ (I'll read your stories soon. Let me get the next couple of weeks behind me); _Kate_ (I'm liking your taste in music too); _Silvermoon maru_ (I swear you'll find out in some chapter); _Silversaturn; Dark Inu Fan; Zazolia_ (…); _Moonlight Hanyou; Rainkagome; Owari Nai Yumes_ (lol. I'm sure they're alright_); brigurl_ (hahahaha…I'll bring you a toothpick); _Akida411searcher; Hearts of Eternity (_wow…awesome analogy); _Drake Clawfang_.

Love you all!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_

Be yourself

_It's all that you can do_

_To be yourself is all that you can do_

_Someone finds salvation in everyone_

_and another only pain_

_Someone tries to hide himself_

_Down inside himself_

_He breaks_

_Someone swears he's true to love _

_until the end of time_

_Another runs away_

_Seperate or united_

_Empty or insane_

-**Be Yourself** by **Audioslave

* * *

**

The light from the fire reflected in Inuyasha's eyes as he sat on the packed earth in Kaede's hut. He wrapped his arms around his katana and glanced at Kagome, who was kneeling beside him. His heart skipped a beat when she felt his eyes on her and turned to smile at him.

"What's going on?" Sango grumbled sleepily, plopping on the ground beside Miroku and trying to shake the sleep out of her head. "Why's everyone up?"

Miroku nodded to the flea on top of Kirara's head. "Myouga's here." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer when she laid her head against his shoulder.

The hanyou glared at the tiny, aging flea. "Spit it out, Myouga, before I decide to flatten you anyways."

"Lord Inuyasha, I have already apologized for interrupting you. Must you be so mean to me?" he muttered, crossing his arms defiantly.

Miroku turned his tired eyes from the hanyou to the flea in confusion. "What did you interrupt, Myouga?"

Myouga grinned at Inuyasha and chuckled. "The naughty dog! I found Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome—" He was cut off when the hanyou's hand shot forward, snatching him off fire neko.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Inuyasha hissed, squishing the insect in his palm.

The monk shook his head in puzzlement and yawned. "You found Inuyasha and Kag—" He stopped when realization dawned on him, eyes widening as he looked up to stare at Inuyasha. He was definitely awake now, as was Sango.

The hanyou refused to meet his gaze, and blushed when he felt Miroku studying him. '_Dammit all!_'

The urge to tease his friend was too strong. Miroku tried not to laugh. He really did. But unfortunately the 'Jackass' gene kicked in. "Oh? Just what were you and Kagome doing when Myouga found you?"

If possible, his face turned even redder. "Nothing," he grumbled still glowering at the flattened flea in his palm.

"Oh? So both of you are blushing because you did 'nothing'?" His grin widened at Inuyasha's low growl. "What do you think, Sango?" he asked, looking down at his fiancé, who was trying to smother her giggles with a hand. "I don't think I've ever seen either one of them _quite_ that shade of red."

Managing to keep a straight face, she stared curiously at the two in question. "I think you're right, Miroku."

Kagome groaned and covered her face with her hands… '_Even Sango. I wonder if it's actually possible to die from embarrassment._' She was sure it was.

The hanyou shot up and cracked his knuckles menacingly, and freeing Myouga in the process. "Damn you, monk," he snarled.

"What's the matter?" Miroku goaded. "If you were doing _nothing, _as you claim, then why are you so pissed? Or are you angry because you were interrupted?"

"You'd better _run_ for Sango's sake…After I'm through with you, there won't be much of you left for her to marry."

"If you don't tell us what you two were doing, then I'll imagine that you two were…_together_."

"Keh! You aren't going to _imagine_ anything, you ass!"

Miroku stared at him for a moment before busting into laughter again. "I'm sorry," he choked. "But it was too good to pass up."

Inuyasha scowled at him for a moment, but finally hunkered down next to Kagome again. He shot Miroku a look of pure irritation. "Just you wait, monk. I'm gonna raise hell when you and Sango are '_together'_."

"Will you stop telling everyone that we were _together_? They're getting the wrong idea!" Kagome hissed, her face still crimson.

"Keh! It's none of their business. They don't need to know what we were or weren't doing."

"I don't see what's so funny," Myouga said, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder. "I think it is great that Lord Inuyasha has finally chosen a mate. And a beautiful miko, too."

Miroku choked on his laughter, and it was several minutes before he could trust himself to speak. "If it's any consolation, Inuyasha, I will tell you all about Sango and me."

"You will not!" both the hanyou and the slayer shouted.

"Have you lost your damn mind? As if I want to hear…_that_!" Inuyasha waved his hands at the monk and shuddered.

Sango glowered at her fiancé, the situation with Inuyasha and Kagome forgotten. "Keep it up, monk," she drawled dangerously. "Keep it up and we won't have a '_together_'. Ever."

Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha and made a face. "Can we _please_ stop talking about this?"

Miroku grinned unrepentantly at Sango, who hadn't stopped glowering at him. "Did you have something to tell us, Myouga?"

"Why yes, Miroku," he chirped, happy to have received someone's attention…without being squished. The retainer turned to his lord, his countenance turning solemn. "Lord Inuyasha, a war has begun."

The hanyou was a bit startled by the news, but shrugged it off. "So?"

"_So_? Aren't you at least a little curious about it? I don't have to continue…" he muttered sulkily.

"Go ahead, Myouga," Kagome soothed. "I want to hear about it." She shot an irritated glance at Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome. You're too kind." He gave Inuyasha a scathing look. "I don't know _how_ Lord Inuyasha managed to find someone like you."

"Hey!"

Without taking her eyes off the retainer, Kagome gently touched his arm, placating the hanyou. "Please just tell us about the war."

"Kurojaga, lord of the Southern lands has been slain." He acknowledged Sango's sharp gasp with a nod. "Now Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Ushitsuyoi, the other three taisho, are declaring war on his murderer."

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "…Kouga's a lord?"

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed at her sudden interest in the stupid wolf youkai.

"You know? I think it does," she shot back sarcastically. "I'd better go see him right now." She rolled her eyes at the hanyou's growing anger. "No, Inuyasha. It doesn't matter."

Sango interrupted before Inuyasha could retort. "So…Kurojaga was murdered?"

"Yes," the flea replied simply.

"You've heard of Kurojaga?" Kagome asked mildly.

"Yes. My whole village knew of him. He was definitely a unique youkai. He demanded that no youkai on his land was to harm a human. He believed in peace between everyone. He is…_was_," she corrected, "respected by…everyone, youkai and humans alike." She turned her skeptical brown eyes to Myouga. "I'm having trouble believing anyone would murder him."

The flea bowed his head and began to fidget. "There's the problem. Lord Inuyasha, I believed that you would like to know about his death because it was Naraku that destroyed him."

The hanyou's eyes shot to Myouga. "Naraku?"

"Yes, my lord. He defeated Kurojaga and his men. He now controls the Southern land, but I fear he won't stop there. He will continue to battle until he controls the lands and armies of the other three taisho too."

The miko stared solemnly into the fire, lost in thought. '_Naraku…gaining power? What? He didn't have enough already?_' This didn't bode well.

"If this happens, Lord Inuyasha, he will be stronger than ever. He will have a massive army to defend him. His reach would know no bounds. The chances of ever defeating him and his army are…very slim, my lord."

The hanyou sat silently, considering the weight of his retainer's words. Myouga was right. Something had to be done before Naraku gained power. He grimaced. '_Yet another problem to add to the growing list._'

When Kagome looked up at him, she inhaled sharply as her stomach plummeted. The light from the fire cast an ethereal glow on his bronzed skin and silver-spun hair. But his eyes…the eyes that brought her more comfort than she'd ever believed possible…held more knowledge and resignation in the churning shades of amber than she'd ever seen before. It was unnerving to see something so familiar yet so strange. Over all, he was breathtakingly beautiful.

He seemed to notice raven-haired girl staring at him. Without turning to meet her stare, he placed a hand over one of hers. She stared at the simple gesture, and a smile twisted the corners of her lips.

He sighed and rubbed his temple with his free hand, peering at Myouga through one tired eye. "What would you have me do?" he asked quietly.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of a tree, watching Kagome fire arrow after arrow at straw dummies. His miko stood erect and determined, with a fierce light in her eyes.

She was strong. Extremely strong, and there was no doubt in his mind about that. But could he really risk it? Could he really risk the safety of Kagome…_his_ Kagome?

'_No_.'

He watched as each of her targets erupted into bright purple flames. She _was_ strong, but that wasn't the point.

In the same field as the miko, Sango and Miroku were participating in a mock fight…but that didn't make it any less fierce. Did Miroku feel the same about taking Sango?

He scowled. Things were about to become even more difficult. The events of the past night flashed through his mind for the tenth time that hour.

"_What would you have me do?"_

"_Well, Lord Inuyasha…I'm sure that Sesshoumaru and Kouga could use your help in the great battle. It would be to your advantage as well," the flea stated nervously._

_Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha hadn't blown up at Myouga. He still remained eerily calm. "So you're suggesting that I offer Sesshoumaru my help?"_

_His retainer nodded carefully, suspicious of his lord's current behavior. "Are you saying you'll do it, my lord?"_

"_I don't think I have any other choice, do you, Myouga?"_

What had he done?

A sharp yelp jerked him back to reality. '_Shit!_' Jumping to his feet, his first instinct was to find Kagome.

It didn't take him long to find her; she was still near the targets. He watched her turn on her heel at the moans, dropping her bow as she ran.

'_The monk…'_

His eyes darted to the other side of the field, where Sango was hurriedly hoisting Hiraikotsu off of a fallen Miroku. He could hear her panicked apologies all the way from where he was standing. Not long after that, Kagome dropped to his side, and wasted no time in healing her friend.

Inuyasha watched, mesmerized as the girl closed her eyes, placing her hands over Miroku's chest. Her entire body seemed to emit a pearly light. She was beautiful…pure, divine. Her lips began to move slowly, softly, barely at all.

'_She's praying,_' he realized with a jolt. When was the last time he'd prayed? It wasn't very popular among youkai, but he used to pray every morning with his mother…he couldn't remember what for, though. He just remembered kneeling next to his mother as she prayed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

His eyes never left the miko. He was drawn to her, he knew, and soon become conscious of his feet carrying him closer to her.

Kagome could feel her strength flowing out of her, as it did every time she used her healing powers. The power coursing through and out of her felt exhilarating but humbling—she had no idea how she was able to control it the way she was.

When she'd reached her friend, it was clear by his groaning that he'd broken something. It took a lot to make Miroku admit when he was in pain, but Sango's Hiraikotsu was definitely capable of doing a lot of damage.

'_There! That should do it._' Slowly her eyes drifted open, and she glanced down at a wincing Miroku. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his jaw was clenched. She grinned down at him and tugged his shoulder. "Get up, you big baby. I fixed you."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked worriedly, biting back tears. "I mean, I hit him really hard, and I…I knew I shouldn't have put so much force into it. I knew…"

She stood up, patting Sango's shoulder. "He's fine, Sango. I think he's trying to milk it." To prove her point, she gestured to the monk, who had popped an eye open and was reaching for Sango's bottom. He never made it before the slayer slapped his hand away.

Sango turned to glare at the grinning monk, who was propping himself up on his elbows. "You're an idiot," she stated calmly. "A big one." Then she thought it over some more. "A really big one," she corrected. "When you see Hiraikotsu coming toward you, _move_! Remember: It's never a good thing when you see it heading for you."

Miroku groaned again and plopped back in the dust. He never could win—never _would_ win…he just accepted defeat and moved on.

Kagome was already walking toward Inuyasha, smiling at him. He had to admire the slightly disheveled state she was in. The breeze ruffled her forest green pleated skirt, and her dirt-smudged blouse clung to her body. Her hair, pulled back into a messy ponytail, swung back and forth with each step she took. Her eyes were bright though he could tell that using her powers had taken a lot of energy out of her.

"He okay?" The hanyou fell in step beside her as they walked back to the shade of the tree.

She rolled her eyes. "He's fine." A grunt from behind told her they had already resumed their fight. They walked in comfortable silence side by side, until they were at the resting spot under the tree.

She plopped down on the ground, pulling him down beside her with a small tug. Laying her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes. "When are we leaving?" she murmured.

He draped his arm over her shoulder and watched the fight in the distance. "In a few days."

"Mmm," she hummed in agreement. "I'm sleepy."

Inuyasha glanced at the two warriors. '_Oh, what the hell. They already know about us anyway._' He scooped the girl into his lap, cradling her against his chest. "Then go to sleep, wench."

Sighing softly against him, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "What do you think will happen?" she whispered.

He stared blindly ahead of him, lost in thought. '_What _will _happen_?' "No idea."

"Are we going to give Sesshoumaru the scroll when we go, or will we wait until after the battle is finished?"

He peered down at her irritably. "I thought you were sleepy."

She shook her head against him and clutched his haori tightly. "Not anymore." It would have been a valid point but for the yawn that seemed to force its way out.

He snorted. "Yeah. I can see that."

There was a calm, comfortable silence between them. The only noises on that amazingly warm November day were the soft grunts and the dull thud of Sango's katana hitting Miroku's staff.

Before long he found himself lost in thought once again. _War_. It wasn't a foreign concept to him. He'd been fighting since he was on his own. Fighting for life, fighting for pride, fighting for rest, and now…fighting for Kagome. The hanyou had seen his share of battles and had always emerged victorious, but those he could handle, of course. He could take whatever Naraku dared to dish out; however, a _whole army_? Others would be fighting along side him, but what if he couldn't protect Kagome from everything amidst the chaos.

_The chaos_. He remembered everything on the day his mother died. The smell of burning flesh, the screams of dying women, the heat from the flames engulfing the small houses that he passed as he ran. Then there were the bodies that were strewn everywhere. The images were burned into his mind. Inuyasha could still vividly see the mangled, dismembered bodies. He could still remember their blank, lifeless eyes that peered at him from twisted angles. It was something he'd never forget, never could forget. It was a painful reminder of what he consisted of: the fragility of a human life and the brutality of a youkai.

He shuddered and stared down at the woman nestled against his chest. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell by her soft, regular breathing that she was already asleep. Pressing his lips against her head, he continued to watch the other two training in the distance.

'_She shouldn't have to see that—she's not going to see it. I can't take her…not there. Not where death is personified. Not where I might not be able to protect her.'_

While Kagome slept, Inuyasha had condemned her to stay behind, in her time…where she would be safe…and alone.

Across the field, Sango jammed Hiraikotsu in the ground leaning against it hard while Miroku plopped to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"That was," he panted with a twinkle in his eye, "invigorating." But Sango wasn't listening. He heard her breath catch and looked up to see her staring across the field as though she'd seen a ghost.

He turned his head to see what she was staring at and chuckled.

"I don't believe it," she whispered. Kagome was actually in the gruff hanyou's lap…and he was holding her. His arms were wrapped securely around her.

Miroku looked back at the slayer. "Why not? They practically admitted that they were lovers last night."

"I guess I just didn't think they were serious." She shook her head slowly and sighed. "Well, it's about time. I was worried that they would never tell each other how they feel."

The monk shoved himself off the hard earth, dusting off his robes. Sango eyed him suspiciously as he started forward. "Don't even think about teasing them," she warned. "It took this long to get them together…and you know how macho Inuyasha is. If you embarrass him, he might not be so warm to her in public…and if that happens, so help me…" She left her threat there, allowing Miroku to ponder really, really bad consequences.

"Easy, Sango. Who said anything about me teasing them. I'm merely going to receive more information on this new development." Grinning once again, he began to walk across the field.

Lost in thought, Inuyasha didn't notice Miroku's approach until he was practically on him. He was suddenly very aware of the woman sleeping against him. With a low growl he pulled her closer against her, as if to shield her from ridicule. "What do you want, monk?

Miroku shook his head as he settled on the ground beside the couple and stared at Sango, who was currently buffing Hiraikotsu and playfully teasing Kirara whenever the neko youkai got close enough. '_So, Kagome is asleep…_'

The hanyou grunted and once again stared down at Kagome. Silence. It just wasn't right…Miroku was supposed to be making fun of him for loving a human, not sitting silently beside him as if he supported him. He was fixing to say something; he could feel it.

He glared at Miroku when a small smile tugged at the monk's lips. "If you ever expect me to let you live down that blow that Sango dealt you, you won't open your fucking mouth," he muttered quietly, trying not to stir Kagome.

Miroku sighed beside him. "You too, huh? Sango told me as much."

"Yeah, well, she _is_ the smart one."

"…Ouch…"

Inuyasha eyed him warily, studying him. "What do you want?" he repeated.

A smile crossed his face, and in an instant Inuyasha was on his guard. "I have no ulterior motive other than congratulating both of you. I didn't get a chance to last night."

The hanyou scowled at the memory. "Yeah, because you were to busy running that fucking mouth of yours."

"Wow. You're just a ray of sunshine today, aren't you?" he remarked dryly waving his hand at him.

"Keh."

The monk picked up a twig and began doodling in the dirt as another silence elapsed between them.

"Well?" Inuyasha's impatient voice pierced the awkward quietness.

"'Well' what?"

"I know you want to ask me something."

Amused, Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Really…you think so?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Get on with it."

He chuckled and tossed the twig to the side. "For how long?" he asked nodding at the sleeping girl.

The inu hanyou dragged a callous hand tiredly across his face and fighting the blush that came naturally with the memory of their first kiss beside the well. "A few weeks."

"You misunderstand me," Miroku said carefully. "How long are you willing to be by her side?"

It took a moment for his insinuation to sink in, and when it did fury rose at the implication that he wouldn't always be beside Kagome. Golden eyes brightening with rage, he tried hard to quell his protective instincts. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" he snarled quietly.

With a furrowed brow, Miroku turned his deep sapphire orbs to meet fierce gold. "It means that I don't believe you've settled matters with Kikyou. It means that Kagome might end up getting hurt, and that, Inuyasha, concerns me."

He could tell by Inuyasha's stricken face that he'd hit a nerve.

He had. The hanyou felt his chest tighten painfully as his breath caught. '_Kikyou…dammit all!_ _How could I have forgotten about my promise to her?'_

'_You ass…you didn't forget. You ignored it._' Had he honestly believed that if he simply wished Kikyou away, she would cease to exist?

The Kikyou he knew would never have wanted to be dragged from everlasting peace and rest only to animate a clay body full of vengeance. Maybe…maybe she didn't love him like he had loved her, and maybe she hadn't trusted him enough. And she had tried to kill him a few times now, but she didn't deserve that. No one did.

But he couldn't leave Kagome. She'd be alone. Who…who would tell her when she was being stupid, and who would protect her? Who would do her a favor by helping her forget about her homework? Who would make her fresh liver soup when she had a cold? Who would kiss her tears away? And who would—who _could_ love her like he did?

He remembered her tears in the tree the night before.

'…_I th-thought that y-you were…I thought that you were l-leaving me.'_

Her silent plea for reassurance had torn at him so painfully he could hardly believe or understand it.

With a jolt he realized, '_I'm already bound to her. We haven't mated yet, but it doesn't matter…_' In every other sense she was already his mate. Another memory hit him.

'_Shut up and let me protect you!_'

He smiled. He'd already made a promise to her. He'd promised to protect her. He would protect and shield her from anything that would hurt her. That promise was made before Kikyou was even resurrected.

He knew what he wanted to do: live…with Kagome, for Kagome. And now he realized he had to. If he left, it would hurt her. He would have caused her pain, and even Hell wouldn't be able to distract the misery that would cause him.

Closing his eyes against the headache that was developing, he stood, still cradling Kagome. When he opened his eyes again, something unidentifiable was swirling in their rich golden depths. Something intensely tame yet wholly primitive. Something that gave Miroku a whole new respect for him.

"Forever."

* * *

OMG! I'm finally finished. This chapter mostly covers Inuyasha's feelings and thoughts…I hope you like it. It was awful to write…I almost gave up, but I won't. Also…It's going to take me a while, but I'm going back to edit my first several chapters, and then some. When I read my latest chapters and went back to read my first few, I was horrified. Something has to be done about them. I've already finished editing the first few, which are, while still not my best work, miles better than their originals.

* * *

**Quote of Randomness:**

"Baxter, you are so wise…like a miniature Buddah covered in hair." Will Ferrell—The Anchorman.

**Music Note:** Watch out for Bo and Vonzell and Constantine and Carrie (I'm not very decisive) on American Idol. Boooo to Anthony and Scott! They need to be kicked off!

Also---listen to 'Be Yourself' by Audioslave and 'Burn the Witch' by Queens of Stone Age. Country: 'What if She's an Angel' and 'Does He Love You'—an oldie by Reba McIntire.


	31. Departure

_Alright! I'm back. Look guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. It's going to be pretty busy for the next few weeks, so I probably wouldn't expect an update until then. I've got finals coming up, and the same week that school gets out we're going to Italy for two weeks._

_Oh! I sooo would have had this chapter updated before now, but after I had written eight pages...my comp shut down, only to have the 'Blue screen of death' staring at me when I turned it back on!--I lost everything again. There seems to be a pattern here. Dad thinks it's the sites I go to such as which forces pop-ups on you. The scary thing. . .I get pop-ups on this site too. I'm worried. It could also be my music. But I got the version where you pay like a $20-30 fee for all the music you want so that it would force spy-ware on me. -sigh- I hate viruses. What kind of loser spends their time creating stuff just to ruin people's computers. I don't get it. What could possibly be so great about it? Anyways... I'm very, very happy about the reviews. I mean. . .wow. You were all so sweet._

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to GnomeInuyasha, who just had a birthday May 3. Sorry I couldn't update as a present, but I had some difficulties with my computer. Happy Belated Birthday!

* * *

_

**_Reviews:_**

_Brigurl_: Okay. Your nephew is offically my idol. Thanks for reviewing!

_Nalaravathered:_ hehe, wow. I hope you find the rest of your brain! Good luck with that, lol. Thanks for the review and the quote!

_Akida411searcher:_ Oh...shoot. It's really hard to make someone laugh when they're expecting it. Ooooo! Go to www(dot)tuckermax(dot)com He is incredibly funny. Incredibly, incredibly funny. But this is a **warning**: It contains some graphic material. Read 'The Famous Sushi Pants Story'. It had me rolling on the floor. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday, and for reviewing.

_Carathemordsith_: Didn't it though? That was forever and a day ago. But yeah. Oh, and yes, in my opinion, Anthony should get voted off. He should have been gone way before Constantine and Nadia. And Scott, who just got off this week, should have been off before that. I actually liked him a little this week though...at least I liked his song choices (but Bo still rules). Well, thanks so much for the review, and I'm glad to have another American Idol fan out there.

_Remisica:_ I use 'Limewire 2.0 Pro'. You have to pay for it, but believe me, it's worth it. It's only $20-30 for an endless amount of songs, and it doens't add Spy-ware...but it will if you don't pay for it.

Also thanks too:_ GnomeInuyasha_ (Happy Birthday); _SquirrelLou; MoonlightHanyou; Surfbrat _(yes, I've added a few of her stories to my list); _Inuyashalover4391 _(I'll do my best); _Kate; Owari Nai Yumes; Silvermoon maru; Dark Inu Fan _(yeah...that never seems to work out so well, does it?); _Wolf Blossom_ (I read one of your stories. It was great); _Whirleesmoothie _(First of all...great name. Second, thank you -blushes- and you'll find out eventually what I decide to do with Kagome);_Mirandaocean;Drake Clawfang_ (LOL)

_Love you all!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha. However, Nazakaki, Raidon, Blaine, Kurojaga, and the other ones that you don't recognize from the series.

* * *

_

_If you love me, I'll protect you  
However I can  
You've got to believe  
It'll be alright in the end  
You've got to believe  
It'll be alright again_

_Fighting because we're so close  
There are times we punish those who we need the most  
Though we can't wait for a saviour  
Only got ourselves to blame for this behaviour_

-**_Whatever Happens Tomorrow_** by **_Duran, Duran

* * *

_**

The late November breeze ruffled Sango's bangs with an impish determination. Tightly clutching Miroku's hand with one of her own, she used her other to brush them impatiently out of her eyes once again. She glanced at Miroku, hoping for reassurance, but all he could offer was a strained smile and the gentle squeeze of his hand.

Sighing softly, she looked back across the clearing, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Misery hung thickly in the clearing, threatening to devour anyone who dared intrude.

'_It isn't supposed to be like this,_' she thought sadly. '_Saying good-bye was supposed to be the easy part. . . _' Concerned, Sango narrowed her gaze on the miserable young woman standing by the well with Inuyasha.

She'd said her farewells to Kaede and Shippou, and she wanted to say good-bye to her best friend before she left. However, Kagome wouldn't hear of it. She had refused to let any of them near her since Inuyasha had forbidden her to go the night before. It had been bad.

While the rest of the group was in Kaede's hut eating, Inuyasha had taken Kagome outside, presumably to talk. It wasn't her fault that she had heard the whole conversation. No, the whole village had heard the miko's desperate anger.

"_No!" Kagome's voice sounded through the cracks in the little hut. "No, you're not leaving me here! You—You can't!" The tears were thick in her throat already as she addressed the unseen hanyou._

"_Kagome, listen—"_

"_No! I'm not staying here while you go off to God knows where!"_

_The hanyou's voice, calm and reassuring, tried to reach out to her. "You aren't going to stay here. You're going back to your time—which is another thing: Do_ not _come back through the well until I come for you! And I will, as soon as I get back."_

_A choked sob filtered through the cracks and the two figures outside cast shadows in the hut, which the others all soberly took great interest in. _

"_You can't leave me." She'd lost all of her original boldness, her voice no more than a whisper now, but Sango heard it none-the-less. And it nearly broke her heart. "Inuyasha. . .please. . ."_

"_. . .I'm sorry."_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha stared irritably at the woman standing before him. She had yet to say a word, and her eyes were trained on the ground, as if determined to witness the grass grow. It had been a damn pain to get near her at all. In fact, he'd slept (if you could call it that) beside the well, making sure that she didn't sneak away before he left. Really it wouldn't have mattered if she had. He would have just gone after her. As he'd predicted, she _did_ try to sneak away, giving him an opportunity to talk to her. And here they were, silence and despair surrounding them.

"Why won't you even look at me?" He winced when she slowly brought her tear-stained face up to meet his with a harsh reality. Although her eyes were dry now, it was painfully obvious that she had been crying all night.

"Why won't you let me go with you?" She weakly challenged. The tears had taken most of the fight out of her, allowing all her horrors to slowly flow out of her. She guessed that she still had many more tears left. The miko could already feel them burning behind her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. He sighed. "Kagome. . .you know why. This isn't like the other battles. This is a war."

"I can take care of myself," she muttered softly, lowering her eyes again. "I can. . .you _know_ I can."

"I know you're strong, Kagome. I know it better than anyone, but I can't risk losing you in the confusion. You've never seen anything like this. . .and I'd like it to stay that way."

The tears began to stream down her already tear-stained and weary face, and she remained silent.

"Dammit, Kagome!" Inuyasha cursed, grabbing her arms and pulling her into his strong embrace. "Can't you understand? I need you to be safe."

Kagome broke down in his grasp, trying hard not to wrap her arms around him. '_Don't let them say good-bye, and you can pretend that they never left at all. . ._'

"Please. . .don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. . ."

She cried harder at his gentle words. "You _told_ me. . .you said that you wouldn't leave," she sobbed.

'_Baka! You swore you wouldn't let her hurt,'_ his conscience yelled at him

'_I know.'_

'_Do you? Idiot,_' it spat, '_she's hurting now._'

'_. . .I know._'

His humanity wanted to give into her tears—anything to make her smile, while his youkai demanded that her safety come first.

Still holding her trembling form, he dropped to his knees, pulling her with him. "I'll come back. You know I will," he whispered, placing a kiss on her brow. He knew Miroku and Sango were watching, but he didn't give a damn. Not anymore. Not while his youkai was going crazy at the scent of her tears.

Something inside Kagome tore at her. Images of what _could_ happen to him without her knowing filled her mind, and in every one of them, he was suffering. She clung to his haori desperately and cried even harder, dampening his soft silver hair into a dark gray with her tears. "What if—" she cut herself off, burying her face deeper into his wild mane. She didn't want to voice her fears. '_What if something happens? What if he doesn't come back? I'd never know. . .I'd be waiting, and I'd never know._'

He held onto him, hoping to be comforted, but she wasn't. He held her gently, securely, reminding her of what she would be missing.

_88888888_

Sango fought back tears while Kagome's sobs rang throughout the clearing, while Miroku looked ahead solemnly waiting. The miko had been like a sister to her for the past couple of years, and it is always painful to watch family hurt.

She closed her eyes for a moment, placing herself in Kagome's shoes, which only strengthen the force behindthe tears. If Miroku tried to leave her behind. . . She understood how the miko felt. She knew that Inuyasha was only doing what he thought was best for her, but she had to wonder. . . if Kagome wouldn't be better off just coming along.

"What do you think, Miroku?" Sango asked softly.

The monk continued to stare ahead. ". . . I can see where Inuyasha is coming from. He has good intentions, and I'm sure Kagome will be alright. We'll be back before she knows it."

Sango could see the doubt lingering in the depths of his brilliant gaze.

_88888888_

Several minutes passed as Inuyasha let Kagome cry herself out, her sobs winding down to tired sniffles.

"I have to go now," he muttered.

She nodded weakly and placed her wet cheek against his, whispering in his ear. "You have to come back for me. Please. . .be safe, Inuyasha." She brushed her soft, velvet lips across his cheek. He shivered.

"Keh." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, tasting her one last time. The salt of her tears burned his mouth as he pulled away, exposing them to the chilly wind again.

Standing up, he stared at her, taking in every part of her. Every misplaced hair, the creases in her clothes, the sadness and innocence that enveloped her, the small smile that she managed, for him, the way her cheeks where flushed from the cold, all of this was burned into his memory.

Before his resolve could weaken, he turned on his heel and stalked across the field without looking back. It was hard enough already. Closing his eyes, he buried his ears in his hair trying to block out the sound of her silent crying. It was deafening.

He brushed past Sango and Miroku, who looked at each other before jogging up beside him. Sango was the first to attempt to soothe him.

"Look, Inuyasha. . . I'm sure Kagome knows—"

"Shut the hell up and walk."

It wasn't long before the village and the young woman were out of sight.

* * *

"Yes?"

"Many pardons, my lord, but you have a. . .visitor."

Silence hung thick in the air as Sesshoumaru waited for Jaken to continue. "It is your half-breed brother, Lord Sesshoumaru. What would he be doing here?"

The Inu no Taisho offered no answers, save the rustle of silk fabric as he left the room and briskly headed down the halls.

_888888_

The inu youkai entered the enormous mess hall, which currently housed hundreds of eating youkai, a mixture of both his and Kouga's warriors. Ignoring the mindless chatter of the vast youkai that were resting after vigorously training, he sought out his brother among the crowd.

He found him and his friends, along with Kagura, who had found him first. He skipped the greetings. "What is your business here, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's jaw clenched as he bit back the first insult that came to mind. Instead, he threw his brother a small smirk. "Hear tell of a war, Sesshoumaru." He nodded to the warriors sitting at the tables. "A big one, by the looks of it."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, studying his guest. "Yes," he coolly replied.

"I want fight." With a sigh, he offered his hand to the youkai. "I guess I'm offering to be your ally."

The inu youkai, unmoving, stared at the extended hand—the hand that wielded tessaiga, the hand that cut off his arm.

When it became clear that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to move, Inuyasha spoke again. "Look. I ain't begging to fight with you, either. I, personally, don't care. I'm getting a piece of Naraku either way. Just figured it would be easier if we were on the same page."

Kagura looked back and forth between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who still held his hand out. With an exasperated sigh, she stepped forward and took the hanyou's hand herself, taking him and his brother by surprise.

"We gladly accept your help, Inuyasha. All of you are welcome here." She bowed to Miroku and Sango, who felt like they had missed something. "Isn't that right, Sesshoumaru?" She smiled sweetly at the youkai. . . a little too sweetly.

He glared irritably at the wind sorceress before giving the smallest of nods.

She continued on happily. "Why just the other day, Sesshoumaru was going on about how we needed all the help we get."

"So I was," he muttered, before glaring at the hanyou suspiciously. "Where is your miko?"

Inuyasha tried to push away the shock and homesickness that accompanied the simple question. It had already been two days since he had last seen Kagome. "That," he growled, "is none of your fucking business."

Sesshoumaru chuckled mirthlessly. "Right. You left her, did you not?"

"So help me, Sesshoumaru, if you don't shut the fuck up right now . . . "

"It is perfectly understandable, Inuyasha. You are part inu youkai; it is your instinct to protect those around you."

"Right," he snapped. "If you're done analyzing me, I need to talk to you . . .alone."

Kagura placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I'll accompany Miroku, Sango, and . . .?

"Kirara," the slayer informed her.

"And Kirara to the training grounds with some of the other warriors." She lead the way through the mass of youkai, leading the shocked, silent couple out the doors into the air and an even bigger mass of youkai. "I'm relieved you came. And just in time too. We will be leaving for the Eastern Lands in two days."

Sesshoumaru watched the wind sorceress leave the castle before he turned impatiently to his brother. "Yes?"

"First of all," he quirked a eyebrow, "since when is Kagura your mate?"

The Inu no Taisho snorted. "Since I claimed her, baka."

"You weren't mates when I saw you a few weeks ago."

"No. No, we weren't. Now, what did you really need to talk to me about?"

"Hmm. . . you don't strike me as the kind of youkai to ever claim a mate. I thought you'd be alone and bitter forever."

Sesshoumaru glowered at him. "If this is all you had to say, then this Sesshoumaru is leaving."

Inuyasha lifted his hand to his haori, letting it hover for a moment before reaching into its folds and revealing a scroll. He studied it for a moment in his hand. It still vaguely smelled of Kagome's tears from the week before. Grudgingly, he handed the scroll to Sesshoumaru.

Staring hard at the hanyou, Sesshoumaru ran a clawed finger over the seal. "Who sent this?"

Inuyasha flashed him an arrogant grin. "Can't tell you that."

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru pointed to the blue and silver wax seal. "I suppose what I am asking you is why _my_ seal is on this scroll."

The smile faltered, and a strange silence ensued. Inuyasha flicked a tongue over his dry lips. "I really can't tell you, Sesshoumaru. Open it."

The claws sliced cleanly across the seal, cutting it in half and unrolling the scroll. The Inu no Taisho read it unemotionally. "Who sent this?" he repeated and raised his eyes to see Inuyasha shake his head and turn on his heel. His eyes darted back to the letter, rereading it.

'. _. . interesting_.'

* * *

"What is the Lord of the Flies?" the literature teacher asked her class. "I mean, what is it _really_?" The teacher paused as she scanned the classroom. "Yes, Eri? What do you think it is?"

The kitsune lowered her hand and cleared her throat. "Well. . .we first see it in the physical form of a savagely butchered sow. But. . . I believe that it is the beast in all of us—the savagery, the wildness, the thin line between civility and brutality. We all have our own 'Lord of the Flies'.

"Very good, Eri. Golding says it is the beast, and it is in all of the boys, as it is in everyone. Flipping back to where they first discuss 'the beast', what does Jack tell the others he would do if there was one?"

"Hunt it," came several voices at once.

"Yes. He declares that he's going to hunt for the beast, which, as it turns out, is inside of the boys. Anyone care to explain how this is fitting?"

". . .They end up hunting each other?"

"Very good! What point was Golding trying to make when he wrote this book? Anyone? Kagome, why do you think he wrote this book?"

The said girl was brutally jerked from her thoughts by the sound of her name. "Ma'am?"

"I asked why you think Golding wrote this book"

"Oh. . .he's. . . he's saying that the problems in society are caused by the flaws in human nature. This book. . . is about the eventual absence of morals on an island that cares nothing about thought. . . only violence. And the survival of the fittest."

Her statement sounded eerily familiar, and she shuddered. _'Sengoku Jidaii?_'

"Well put, Kagome. Any questions about _Lord of the Flies_? No? Alright, don't forget that it will be on your semester exam Wednesday."

Kagome lowered her head miserably as the teacher went on about the semester exams. She had been savagely ripped from the security of her blank mind and had the reminder of Inuyasha and her other friends forced upon her. It had been almost a week and a half since she'd returned through the well, and she desperately missed all of them.

She wanted to see Shippou. '_He's alone_,' she realized. '_Only Kaede is there to take care of him._' Not only was Shippou like her own son, but he was a connection to Inuyasha and the Feudal Era. He was proof that it hadn't all been a dream, and he was alone.

But Inuyasha told her not to go back.

She felt hot anger rise in her chest, but it felt better than the sadness and emptiness she had usually felt over the past several days. '_Who does he think he is_,' she asked herself angrily, '_telling me what I can and can't do. I can go if I want to. I'm going to go anyway!_' A lonely tear streaked down her face, staining her notes. "That'll show him," she whispered, furiously wiping the tears away before her friends could see. That was the last thing she needed, them asking her if she was crying because of her two-timing, violent, jealous boyfriend.

She massaged her temples, rubbing away the last remnants of a headache. Ever since she began coming back to school four days ago, she'd been having headaches constantly from the youkai that surrounded her. In all probability, she should not be at school, especially after what happened last time. But she figured that Nazakaki would be too busy to bother her, what with the war and all. She smiled dryly.

It didn't matter anymore. She'd gotten used to the youkai, and didn't get headaches nearly as often as she did the first two days. Nazakaki wouldn't be able to reach her even if she tried.

A soft rustle at her ankle pulled her, once again, out of her thoughts. She looked down to find a folded piece of paper resting on the floor. Before the teacher could turn around, she quickly picked it up and looked at Eri, who had thrown the note. For the past week, Eri had been there for her whenever she needed a friend. Eri was youkai . . .and Kagome could relate better to her than her other friends.

She unfolded the note and read it:

_Kagome,_

_Meet me after school. I've got a surprise for you._

_-Eri_

Stuffing the note in her pocket, Kagome nodded in Eri's direction.

* * *

Eri latched onto Kagome's arm, dragging her forcefully down the sidewalk outside of school grounds. "Will you _come on_?" Eri whined, continuing to pull her friend along.

"Not until you tell me where you're taking me," the miko muttered. She tried fruitlessly to worm her way out of the kitsune's firm grip.

The youkai sighed. "What part of "surprise" do you not understand? Now come on, you've been moping around all week. I've got something that will cheer you up."

Kagome snorted indelicately. "I have not been "moping"!"

"Oh, really? Then what would you call it?"

The girl remained silent, but tried to pull away desperately.

"He'll be back before you know it, Kagome," her friend said gently. A sad smile graced her lips. She hated seeing her friend like this. She hated Inuyasha for going on some trip without Kagome. But she knew there was something else to the story. Something important that Kagome was keeping from her. But why?

She shook her head to clear it, and grinned. "But until he does, we've got to get you a companion."

Kagome stopped her struggling and stared suspiciously at Eri. "What are you up to? And what do you mean by 'companion'?"

"It's a surprise," she hummed in a singsong voice.

"Eri . . ." The miko's voice was a bit panicked and strangled. She began to pull away again, only to have Eri's hand tighten a bit. She silently cursed her friend's freakish strength.

"Will you relax? I'm not trying to get you a guy, if that's what you think. _I_ understand the concept of mates, remember?"

Kagome gave up and walked beside Eri silently. She glanced quickly at the kitsune, who felt her eyes and smiled at her. "I, uh . . .I just wanted to say . . .thanks . . .a lot, for everything. I'm sorry that I've been so . . . I'm sorry."

Eri smiled at her warmly. "Don't worry about it, k? And I meant what I said earlier, about Inuyasha coming back soon. I've seen how he looks at you; he'll be back as soon as he can." She frowned slightly and added as an after thought, "And I'm sure his grandmother will be alright."

Kagome jerked her head up and saw the light of suspicion in her friend's bright green orbs. She felt ashamed that she had lied to the one person on this side of the well that understood her. '_She doesn't really understand me though. Not while I keep lying to her._'

"Eri?" she squeaked, staring up at the sky.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." Kagome heard the concern in her voice.

She shuffled along the sidewalk quietly beside the youkai. "Can you spend the night? It's a long story."

"I'm sure I can."

"Alright. Can you tell me where we're going to now?"

She laughed happily. "No need. We're here!" She gestured to the cement block building.

Kagome stared at the building. And continued to stare. '_No . . .she wouldn't._' She turned to her friend with questioning eyes. "Eri? Wha . . ." The words died on her lips as incredulity well up inside of her. "What are we . . . doing here?"

"Getting you a companion," she replied cheerfully.

The miko closed her eyes, trying to block out the gray building, the constant noise that was coming from it, and the happy, oblivious youkai. When she opened her eyes, they were flashing. "You want me to replace Inuyasha with a _dog_!" she hissed.

Eri sighed in exasperation. "Don't be stupid, Kagome. I'm not trying to replace Inuyasha with anything. I'm doing what I think he would want me to do." She could see the anger in the miko's eyes and tried to make her understand. "I don't know him like you do, but I do know that he would want you to be safe, and wouldn't want you to be so sad."

Grabbing Kagome's hand she pulled her toward the building. "Besides, I can't stay with you for every minute until Inuyasha gets back."

"I never asked you to!" she replied hotly.

"I'm worried about you Kagome. And your mom is too. She thought this would be a good idea."

"But—"

"Just think of it as the first addition to the family that you and Inuyasha are forming.

Kagome wanted to remind her of Shippou, until she remembered that she didn't know about her little kitsune pup.

The miko sighed and entered the dog shelter. '_Maybe this is a good idea . . ._'

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seems a little too much in such a short package, but. . . You gotta understand, I've been working on this baby for three weeks, and had to re-do most of it. It was ready to be finished. So...there you go. And I hoped you liked the part about the 'Lord of the Flies'. It reminded me of the youkai and Sengoku Jidaii, so I added it.

* * *

**Quotes:**

"Fancy thinking the Beast was something you could hunt and kill!" said the head. For a moment or two the forest and all the other dimly appreciated places echoed with the parody of laughter. "You knew, didn't you? I'm part of you?" --the Lord of the Flies, _'Lord of the Flies'_.

"I took up being cruel to animals," he said airily. "But only," he added, "as a hobby." ...(a few lines later) "But you may be interested to know that I am single handedly responsible for the evolved shape of the animal you came to know in later centuries as a giraffe." --Ford Prefect, _'Life, the Universe, and Everything'_


	32. Finding Strength

Hey again. I have an editor! In fact, she proof-read this chapter. Everyone say hello to Nekoreibaka. There were so many offers, and I thank you for that. Well…how 'bout we get this show on the road?

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Reviews: **

_Celeste_: Thanks for reviewing and everything. I did try to email you btw. But for some reason, it just sent it back to me, saying that it was unable to

_Dark Inu Fan_: Buyo's just a lazy, fat, old cat. He doesn't get 'round much…but I'm pretty sure he won't like the new dog.

_Drake Clawfang_: Nope, no relation whatsoever.

_Maroon Goddess_: Yay! 300 reviews.

Also, thanks to: _Brigurl_ (sorry about your computer, and thanks so much for the offer); _Akida411searcher_; _Nalaravathered_ (I love Aqua Teen Hunger Force!); _GnomeInuyasha_ (…I can't tell you that. Although, I can tell you to reread chapter 27 –grins-); _MirandaOcean_; _lildiva_; _Trace_ (Wow…thanks); _Pontathon_

If I somehow missed somebody, which is very possible in this state of extreme sleepiness, then I'm sorry. Have a great summer everyone! I'll update as often as possible.

* * *

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her

_If Tomorrow Never Comes_ by _Garth Brookes

* * *

_

Kagome threw herself on the carpet within the sanctity of her really pink bedroom and took a deep breath. '_It's been a long day_.' Rolling onto her side, she observed the red and white Akita lying next to her.

The dog met her stormy gray eyes with brilliant emeralds that seemed to laugh haughtily at her.

The miko shivered under the dog's gaze. There was something beautifully wild about her—something dangerous, yet… She couldn't place her finger on it, but she trusted the canine.

_You'll never break me_.

Kagome didn't want to.

The canine was about two years old, according to the woman at the shelter. What was so strange was that it appeared to be a full-blooded Akita…an expensive dog, and not one you would find in a shelter like this.

The dog stood to stretch and yawn, and the young woman had to admire the raw power that the lean figure possessed as she watched its muscles ripple. It was frighteningly thin, but a few good meals could fix that right up. In fact, she'd eaten three bowls of dog food _and_ Kagome's sandwich in the couple of hours that they had been home.

Slowly and curiously, the Akita ambled across her room, nosing about. Kagome watched her silently, noticing the dog freeze and look at her skeptically. With a snort, she approached the pile of stuffed animals in a corner, shooting Kagome another mocking glance.

"Hey!" the miko scolded when the Akita grabbed a teddy bear by its neck and lied down to gnaw on it.

The dog eventually quit chewing on the poor plushy…after Kagome snatched it away.

"No. Bad dog," Kagome said loudly, slowly. "Bad dog. Do not chew on this."

With an immensely bored sigh she laid her head on her paws and watched Kagome place the animal back into the middle of the pile.

"You need a name," Kagome said suddenly, startling the poor canine. "A good one." She tapped her chin thoughtfully while staring at the dog. "Don't guess you'd like a name like 'Fluffy' or 'Prissy'…"

She could have sworn the dog glared at her. "No. No, I guess not," she muttered with a sigh. "Lady? No…Rai? No…Red? Definitely not. Phoebe?"

She glowered at the dog. "You have to help me out here!"

Gradually becoming aware of what she was asking, her eyes widened in horror. "…Oh no…I'm demanding a dog to talk…" She slumped dejectedly on the floor.

The dog snorted and placed her head back on her paws, this time a bit more amused.

Kagome, however, jumped back to her feet. She now had something to do that she found worthwhile: Find this dog a name.

She paced around the room a bit, murmuring names to herself and then finding them furiously distasteful for the Akita. "What about Daphne? That could work. The wild nymph that wouldn't let any man or god tame or claim her." She turned on her heel to see what the canine thought of it, and, for some reason, wasn't surprised to see her happily gnawing on the same teddy bear.

She realized with a sigh that the little bear was currently losing its stuffing. '_Right for the throat…_' Glaring at the dog, she muttered, "Daphne it is."

* * *

"God…all of these bodies…" Sango murmured in horror as Miroku said a silent prayer for the fallen humans and youkai. Hundreds upon hundreds of bodies littered the ground, and the air was thick with smoke and ash from the deceased youkai. As they walked, they could see the shadows of Naraku's army through the smoke slinking away from the combined army as they approached Ushitsuyoi's battle worn castle.

Walking solemnly at the front, was Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha on his right and Kouga on his left.

"It would appear," said the Inu no Taisho quietly as he stepped over a fallen soldier, "that we have arrived too late in our carelessness and missed the beginning."

Inuyasha scowled, the cries of the wounded haunted him. "I hate this place already," he growled.

Kouga nodded quietly, bidding his wolves to announce their arrival even though it wasn't really necessary. They had been spotted by the youkai guarding the castle. Howls filled the air, and before long, the gates were opened. Archers and youkai from inside of the barricade piled around it to make sure that Naraku's army stayed their distance as they had been doing for the past 24 hours.

From within the village walls emerged a tremendous shadow, a bull youkai. One about twice as tall as Inuyasha and about four times the girth. The hanyou could only assume it was Ushitsuyoi.

"It's about time you bastards got here!" the youkai boomed happily, as if they weren't facing a major battle.

Inuyasha liked him already.

"We've been holding back these little buggers for almost three weeks now. I was almost worried." The youkai grinned, but the hanyou could see the fear that hid behind his beady eyes. He looked bone tired, and he also had a deep, blood-crusted gash across his left eye.

Sesshoumaru nodded quickly and entered the small, well-guarded village, heading straight for the castle in the center. The humongous army began to enter through the gates also.

The bull youkai walked beside him soberly, all of his merriness cast aside. "They've cornered us here," he ground out, gesturing with a hand at the scanty remnants of his once-bulky army. "We've managed to keep them outside, but they keep on coming. And when no help arrived…" He sighed and brushed a grimy hand through his short red hair. "My men are slowly going crazy. Everyone's paranoid, anxious, and hopeless. They need to get out of here…but _that_ is out there."

"You weren't prepared?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual frigid voice.

"Prepared?" the youkai repeated incredulously, "for this?" He snorted ungracefully, the fire in his eyes igniting once again. "How in God's name could anyone be prepared for _this_? We were _asleep_ when they came! The little bastards came slinking through the night's shadows like filthy rats!"

Gripping the handle of his mighty battle-axe, he added, "They killed twelve of my best guards before one was able to sound a warning. But they never got inside the walls…never got inside…" Huge tears ran down the side of his face. For all his talk, all his assumed bloodthirstiness, he'd never seen a massacre like they'd been living the past few weeks. Every few days a large portion of his army would brave those lying outside the walls. "And I've got my men to thank for that…so many gave up their lives." He ran a hand across his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"The screams…they didn't just kill them," he murmured. "It wasn't noble, it wasn't fair, it was at least twenty against one every time…and they wouldn't just kill them. My men suffered…my men lived long enough to be broken."

The others pretended not to see the tears and remained grimly silent.

"I didn't even think you'd come. I wasn't able to send word."

"Naraku sent word _for_ you." Having said this, the Inu no Taisho turned on his heel to face the army that was still entering the village. A red and teal kimono against a sea of fur pelts was not lost on him, and so he waited for Kagura to arrive at his side with the slayer and monk on her heels.

He didn't want her to stray far from his side as long as Naraku existed.

This got Ushitsuyoi's attention. "What?"

"Kurojaga's dead," Kouga snarled. "Naraku slew him and sent parts of him to us. We came to ask you whether or not you were ready to fight. We had no idea the war would start quite so soon."

"Kurojaga?"

"Is dead," the wolf prince repeated.

The tears in his eyes dried immediately from the heat of his gaze. He was barely able to keep his short, very short, temper in check. "Why those miserable, bloody sods! Of course they'd attack Kurojaga! How low can a youkai get!" He rounded on Inuyasha for answers to his rhetorical question, and suddenly became aware that he'd never met the hanyou.

"Hello. What's this? A hanyou?"

"That," announced Kouga, "is our newest ally. You can call him 'Dog-shit'."

* * *

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to clean my room and the kitchen before mom would let me come over." Eri threw her overnight bag in a corner and plopped down onto Kagome's bed, holding her head in her hands while the miko stood from the floor.

"Hey Eri. I'm glad you could come."

"No problem." She grinned and nodded at the dog. "So, are you two playing nice?"

Kagome snickered. "She's got a stubborn streak a mile wide. And she's cocky. Reminds me of someone else I know."

"Inuyasha?"

She grinned wryly. "How'd you guess?"

The sarcasm, however, was lost on Eri. "Oh, just the way you talk about him. I'll bet she's extremely protective…maybe even jealous. I want to see how she reacts to Inuyasha," she giggled. "So, have you named her?"

The miko smiled proudly at the pup. "Daphne."

"Oh, I like it. It suits her, I think. So, what did you want to talk about?"

The young woman blinked at the sudden change of conversation, but soon recovered. "I…um…I haven't been… 'completely' honest with you."

Eri smiled gently at her friend. "Yeah. I kind of figured that when you told me that his grandmother was dying of cancer."

"Why?"

"Because, silly…Youkai don't suffer human illnesses. Didn't Inuyasha tell you any of this?"

"Well…yeah. But I thought he was just being—"

"Cocky?"

The miko blushed. "Anyway, he's hanyou, so how do you know it isn't his human grandmother?"

The kitsune picked distractedly at her fingernails. "Do you know how old Inuyasha is?"

"Errr…"

"He's still pretty young for a youkai, but not for a human. I'd say he's anywhere from seventy to seventy-eight years old. His human grandmother would be dead already."

Kagome was astonished. She'd never honestly thought about how old Inuyasha really was. She'd only assumed that he was around her age. "…Wow. So…how old are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm your age. Don't you remember playing with me when we were babies?" Giggling at Kagome's expression of utter bewilderment, she added, "We age like regular humans, albeit a little faster, until we reach our physical peak, then we barely age at all. It helps us protect ourselves. It's just the way it's always been."

Kagome merely nodded. Suddenly things did make more sense.

"So…are you going to finish your story?"

"Oh, yes. You know how I've missed all of these days?" She waited for the kitsune to nod before continuing. "Well, I haven't been sick. I've been with Inuyasha…and some friends."

Eri raised an eyebrow. "Doing what? You aren't mated. I can smell you."

Blushing furiously, the miko stammered, "It-it's nothing like…like _that_. You remember the legend of the Shikon no Tama, don't you?"

"What about it?"

"Well…," she giggled nervously while wringing her hands. "It's true. All of it. I've been there."

Eri eyed her dubiously. "Come again."

"I'm the miko in the story, and Inuyasha's the hanyou."

Eri groaned and buried her head in her hands. "God, Kagome. I thought you were going to be serious for a moment and tell me what's been up with you."

Kagome reeled as though she'd been struck. "I _am_ being serious! It's the truth." Her voice rose defensively.

"What? That you're the miko from one of the most famous legends ever? That 'supposedly' happened over 500 years ago."

"And it did!"

Eri stared at her with something akin to amazement and slowly shook her head. "Alright. Say I did believe you. How do you travel to the past?"

Kagome frowned. "You have to swear that none of this leaves this room. Eri, no one can find out about this…"

Eri could sense her friends rising panic and backed off a little. "Okay. I promise. And I'll try to keep an open mind about all of this, but if you're lying…"

"Can't you tell when I'm lying? Inuyasha can smell it, or sense it, or something."

"Yeah, well, I'm not your mate. He is," she reminded. "That only happens when to people are completely in tune with each other…or one is a poor liar."

"Oh…well I'm not lying. On my fifteenth birthday, I was in the well-house looking for Buyo. The well just burst open, and a youkai grabbed me and pulled me into the opened well. That's when I discovered that I had a power inside of me."

"So you fell into the well?"

"I fell _through_ the well," she corrected. "When I climbed back up the ladder, I was 500 years in the past. There was no shrine, no houses, no streets…I ended up walking, looking for anything familiar. I just remember feeling so lost. Then…I saw the Goshinboku, and I ran toward it." Her eyes glazed over as she lost herself in the memories. "But…there was a boy pinned to the tree by an arrow, a hanyou…Inuyasha. I remember seeing him for the first time. He was…beautiful." A sad smile flitted across her face. "He looked like he was sleeping, lost in a dreamless sleep. He'd been that way for fifty years."

"He was pinned to the tree?" Eri gasped as a cold realization settled on her. "The first priestess…"

"Kikyou, his first love."

The kitsune nodded with silent understanding. "So…why did he suddenly wake up."

"I honestly don't know. The youkai that pulled me through the well, Mistress Centipede was her name, came after me again. I ran to the tree, and somehow he woke up and told me he would help me if I pulled the arrow out. So I did. And he did too."

"The youkai came after you again? Why _you_? You didn't—" Another gasp escaped her lips. "…The Shikon no Tama?"

"I didn't even realize I had it until she tore it out of my hip. Apparently…I am Kikyou's reincarnation, so the jewel was reborn inside me almost 550 years after her death. I know, it was hard for me to believe too."

Kagome delved into her pocket and fished out a small jar, containing what looked like beautiful pieces of glowing pink glass.

"Is that…?" Eri asked, letting her hand hover above the small vial.

"Yeah. It is."

"So, that's why Inuyasha protected you at first. He was also protecting the jewel and its miko."

Kagome sniggered. "More like he wanted the jewel for himself and tried to kill the miko that came with it. That's why he has the rosary. It's my subjugation spell. It took him a while to admit to himself that he wanted to be friends with me. But he responded very well to the word 'sit'."

"Oh…" Eri regarded the miko with wide eyes. "well…that works too…"

The two young women stayed up until dawn talking about Kagome's life in the past. Before morning came, Eri knew about her friends, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Naraku, and Nazakaki and Kikyou. And she believed her.

The kitsune listened with muted fascination as Kagome told her about meeting friends from her past in her present. But something was wrong. A shiver ran up Eri's spine. "Kagome?" she questioned slowly, dread suddenly and irrationally consuming her. "You said that you've seen several of your friends here?"

"Yeah. That's right. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippou. And I think Kouga is here too." Kagome looked up to see Eri's wide eyes staring at her with a mixture of fear and confusion. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Where are you and Inuyasha?" was all she whispered.

* * *

Inuyasha paced restlessly across the stone balcony of the castle, peering into the distance over the wooden barrier that separated him from the outside world. A sea of countless youkai and men were gathering outside the gates. The slow, steady beat of their weapons as they pounded the earth or their armor slowly wore into him, setting him on edge. It was a battle cry, _that_ he knew, and it was supposed to intimidate him. It didn't work. In fact, it had the opposite effect. He'd never been so ready to leap into battle before.

"Shove those stupid, noisy spears up their asses," he grumbled, jamming his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

"Ah, my brother…always so bloodthirsty."

"Shut-up, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha stared at him suspiciously through the fog that was beginning to settle over them. A perfect setting he supposed. "I believe you're doing this to me on purpose, you bastard."

"And what," the inu youkai asked levelly, "might that be?"

"You're purposely delaying the war. I'm going to die from boredom and suspense before I even get out there. You're such a bastard!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. An unpleasant thing, really. "I see you are handling the isolation well."

The hanyou merely glared at him. He really, really disliked his brother at the moment. He had to admit though…Sesshoumaru looked the part of the Inu no Taisho. His tall, lean figure, so calm and rational… His shoulder armor was so fine that it appeared to have been melded by the gods themselves. At his hip, a single sword encased in ebony hung loosely. Even he could tell that tokijin was screaming for blood. He wondered how his brother could handle owning such a malignant katana.

'_Well, it_ is _Sesshoumaru_,' he reasoned with himself.

Instead of throwing another insult, he accepted Sesshoumaru's presence. "You were able to bring Kagura."

It wasn't a question.

The youkai stood beside him silently for a moment. "She refused to stay behind."

"Heh. Sounds familiar…"

"But you were able to refuse the miko," Sesshoumaru mused. "I didn't believe you to be strong enough to overcome your weakness."

The hanyou bristled. "Kagome ain't a weakness!" he managed to ground out, placing an itching hand on the clothed hilt of tessaiga.

"Baka. If you have a mate, or, in your case, an intended, then you will always have a weakness. You are no exception. And fortunately for us all, our weaknesses often offer us strength. Remember that."

"Wow. That was deep, Sesshoumaru."

The two turned to find a grinning Miroku emerge from the buzzing crowd of soldiers readying themselves for battle. At his side, Sango slapped him upside his head. "You never know when to be serious, do you?" She released a disgusted sigh.

Kagura, also, sauntered to her mate's side. "Ushitsuyoi says he and Kouga are ready as soon as you are. The fog is thick, but I can see the front line as already been arranged at the gate."

"We are ready."

"Definitely," Sango muttered, rubbing the goose-bumps on her arms. "I hate being caged here like an animal." She nodded to Kirara, who leapt off of her mistress's shoulder in a burst of flames. "I can't stay here any more. I'm going on to the rear to take out as many as I can."

"Wait. What?" Miroku grabbed her wrist with a firm hand to stop her from jumping onto Kirara.

"I can handle it, Miroku. You've got to trust me."

"I trust _you_. I don't trust _them_!" He waved his hands desperately toward the sea of youkai waiting to kill or be killed.

"I'm going with you, Sango," Kagura said, stepping forward. "If we think we can't handle it, then we'll come back."

"Kagura!"

The wind sorceress raised her eyebrows at Sesshoumaru before plucking a feather out of her hair and blowing him a kiss. Before the Inu no Taisho could reach his mate, she was whisked off the ground by a sudden burst of wind.

Sango hurriedly placed a kiss on Miroku's lips before mounting Kirara, and soaring off after the air-borne youkai.

"Dammit!"

It was the first time Inuyasha ever heard his brother curse.

Sesshoumaru growled as he watched his mate disappear in the fog. "Let's go." He turned to the remaining soldiers that had yet to meet Kouga and Ushitsuyoi at the gates. His cool voice demanded, and received the attention of all. "Today we fight. Not only for ourselves, but for those that have been lost. We will not let their deaths be in vain. Naraku must be stopped. We will fight. We will win."

All eyes were on Sesshoumaru. Their respect for him grew with each word. "If you forget what you are fighting for, then remember what Naraku has done. Think about all of the men that have been lost and what they went through. Now think about your families at home. Tell yourselves, 'I will not let them suffer.' Now, go."

The youkai leapt off the roof in waves, springing to the ground below and taking off for the gates. Soon only Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku were left.

The inu youkai nodded to each before leaping to the ground, soon followed by Inuyasha, who allowed Miroku to hold on to his shoulder until they reached the earth below.

With the howls of Kouga's wolves the gates were opened and the drumming outside either stopped, or was drowned out by the cries of war. The men were half-crazed with passion and fury, and the scent of first-spilled blood found its way to Inuyasha's nose.

In a brilliant burst of light, tessaiga was freed from its scabbard. He was ready to fight. He was ready to get home. Kagome was waiting.

'_Kagome…_' Closing his eyes, he saw her the way she was when he left her behind. She was crying because she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him back.

She wanted him.

And he would do anything for her. He would return. He would find the strength to win, and return to her. Sesshoumaru was right…she was his weakness _and_ his strength.

Tessaiga sang a lonely tune as it sliced through the air.

* * *

And…done! Well? I hope you all liked it. I'm just surprised that I was able to finish another chapter before I left. No more physics...like...ever! YAY! And I passed with an 'A', which is a miracle in and of itself. Happy Summer Break to all readers!

* * *

**Moment of Randomness:** OMG! If you have never watched 'Lost'…then…I dunno. That show is just so awesome, and next week is the season finale. Also. This Saturday: Some Inuyasha movie comes on Cartoon Network's adult swim. Just thought y'all might like to know that.

**Quote: **

"The knack (of flying) lies in learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. Pick a nice day, it suggests, and try it." --Life, the Universe, and Everything


	33. The Fallen

Wow! I'm baaaack! Finally. After Italy and Girls State, I'm glad to be home. Sad thing, I'm leaving tomorrow for Orlando; I'll be back on the 26th. I hope I can have my beta look at it so I can post it before I leave. So much for posting more in the summer…

Well…I'm introducing new another new character in this chapter. This one you need to remember; he is a main character, and you WILL see him again. I hope you enjoy! And if anyone can and will draw pictures of a few of my characters, I would be eternally grateful.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_**Thanks to**:_

_Dark Inu Fan_: It would be interesting, but they aren't. Sorry. I've named his children, and his family died when he was younger. But Eri will have a history…or a future, whatever.

_Surfing_ _Diva_: I don't 'hate' Kikyou either. I think she is misunderstood. I don't support pairings with her and Inuyasha but, and I'm probably contradicting myself when I say this, I don't think she's really "evil". Not the real Kikyou anyway. Btw….I love people like you who review every chapter when they're catching up….It's fun to look back and say, 'ohhh….I remember that.'

_NekoReiBaka_: Thanks again for agreeing to become my beta. 'Tis a huge help.

_Akida411searcher_ (Are we a little angry? Isn't 'hate' a rather strong word?); _shiroi-miko; mysticalwaves_; _Blueyesangel1186_; _Egyptian_ _Kiss_; _Silent_ _Spectre_ (I know, I hate it when that happens too. That's why I'm not going to let that happen. I will finish this story.); _Black_ _Betty; Cara the Mord Sith; Kawaii-bani-ga-ru_

I think that's everyone…If not, sorry and thanks again. You people are wonderful for the story and my ego! Lol.

* * *

_Well I can't explain how we made it this far  
And you should know, only you control my heart  
Feelings overshadow Reason, Blocks out everything  
And all that matters should be me and you _

I wouldn't trade what I got  
Not for anything

-**_Breaking the Broken_** by _Sparta_

* * *

An awful noise, a dull throbbing, resounded in his sensitive ears for the third time. There was no ignoring it. He knew because, dammit, he'd tried.

Rei rolled over in his bed, checking the clock that laid on the nightstand at his side.

6:56

The numbers blinked at him in taunting manner.

"Damn 'larm clock," he grumbled, reaching over to swat at the unwelcome intrusion. Satisfied that there would be no more 'alarming' coming from that particular clock, he ducked back under his covers and tried to go back to sleep.

Once again, the noise echoed throughout the huge house, shocking his poor ears. This time, however, he recognized it for what it was—the doorbell.

Muttering a few choice words, the youkai climbed angrily out of bed, and threw on a crumpled pair of jeans that were lying beside his bed. His swearing continued as he stomped down the hall. '_Damn Father for installing that wretched thing. It's not like we need it._'

He flattened his black ears against his head as the bell rang two more times. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Enough with the bell!" he growled, raising his voice at the stairwell.

Grabbing the banister with a firm grip, he vaulted over it to land on the cold marble tile two stories below with an 'oof'.

'_Need to start training again,_' he thought distractedly as he marched down the hallway, eyeing the door at the end with extreme dislike. Snatching the door open, he growled, "Can I help you?" before he realized two things: There was a very beautiful woman wringing her hands on his doorstep; he felt he should know her.

"Sesshouma—you're not Sesshoumaru…" she accused as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

The young youkai had the Inu no Taisho's height and bone structure, but he looked more like Inuyasha for some reason. And then there were his ebony hair and ears. Long black tresses fell to his shoulder blades, and she could clearly see dog-ears perched on top of his head. His eyes, however, they did belong to the two brothers. Molten amber churched heatedly at her. Scratch that. He had Inuyasha's eyes.

Staring into the eyes that so remarkably resembled her hanyou's, she felt homesickness wash over her. She'd become accustom to it, but that didn't make it any less painful.

He chuckled dryly, "No, that would be my father."

"Sesshoumaru has a son?" she asked quietly, distractedly, fighting back bitter tears as the memory of Inuyasha's departure was forced upon her yet again. She had never been away from him this long. '_It was a bad idea to come here_,' she realized.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she could see his nose flare as he sniffed at her. Suddenly, eyes widening, he stumbled back in surprise. "Hey! No crying!" he began in a panic.

Kagome let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. '_He's even more like Inuyasha than I realized._' Forcing a tight smile, she dried her eyes with the back of her hand and shook her head. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

He stared at her for a moment, studying her with a scowl. Her cheeks darkened under his scrutiny.

Something about this girl—woman—called to him, begged him to remember her.

'_You honestly don't know who she is?_' a voice scoffed at him.

'…_No. …Should I?_'

Dragging a hand tiredly across his face, he sighed and stepped aside. "Want to come in? I'll fix you some tea."

She wanted to politely refuse. '_Ask to talk to Sesshoumaru and leave._' But, for reasons unknown, her feet carried her into the manor before she could object.

Once again she had to marvel at the beautiful, elegant interior design as she stepped lightly into the mansion. But a loud, sickening crack tore her out of her stupor. When she turned around, she saw the youkai enter behind her, carrying something with a satisfied smirk. She grimaced when she realized it was the face of the doorbell, wires clinging to it desperately.

"Sorry…I didn't realize it was so early."

He smiled at her dryly. "I've been meaning to get rid of this thing for a while now. Can't honestly say I know what the hell Father was thinking when he had it installed."

"If you want, I can leave and come back later."

"I'm up now. Don't worry about it, Miss…?"

She hesitated, looking longingly at the closed door. "Higurashi."

A spark of recognition ignited in the back of his mind, but it was out before he could discern it.

Leading her to the kitchen in silence, he flung the destroyed bell into the trashcan and began to dig through the cabinets. "So, you're here to see Father?" he asked absently, pulling out a silver kettle and closing the cabinet with the back of his heel.

"Yes. Is he here?"

"No, I'm sorry to say he isn't. He'll be back tomorrow night though." Busy toying with the burners, he missed her crestfallen expression. "Want to tell me what's so important that you came this early to cry on my doorstep."

She bit back her retort when she saw his smile. '_He's trying to provoke me._' She groaned, burying her face in her hands. "God…you remind me _way_ too much of someone…"

"My father?"

She heard the mild surprise in his voice, and it was clear that he wasn't used to being compared to the Inu no Taisho. Smiling, she asked, "Why would I be crying for your father? And no, I can already tell you're not like him at all."

"Boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Are you crying for a boyfriend?" he asked, satisfied that the tea could now handle itself. He motioned for her to sit at the island and pulled up a stool to sit across from her. He stared at her, studying her again. '_Where have I seen her before? She looks so familiar._'

"Sort of," she drawled suspiciously. "More than a boyfriend…" She didn't even bother telling him that they weren't mates yet. '_He can figure it out for himself_.'

He leaned forward a little and sniffed tentatively. "Wow. Inu youkai."

"Hanyou," she corrected with a smile. "Just waiting for him to come home, is all." She looked at his ears again, and before she could stop herself, she asked, "Are you a hanyou, too? You have ears just like him. …Only his are silver."

"Huh? No. I'm part inu youkai and part wind youkai."

With a gasp, Kagome clasped her hands together happily. "_Kagura_? You're _Kagura's_ son?"

Taken completely by surprise at her excitement, he reeled back, nearly falling off the stool. Fortunately for him, and his pride, he recovered himself, grabbing the island at the last moment. "Yeah. I'm Rei Takenawa…I have the feeling that you're not in business. How do you know my family?"

"We go _way_ back," she answered, her grin never wavering. "Mind if I ask if Shippou's around?"

The kettle began to scream. Rei stood and removed it from the burner. "No. Sorry. Everyone's at some art convention watching Rin unveil some painting. I'm the only one who didn't go. Don't find art all that fascinating really." He winced as her face fell again. "Look, if it's really important, Miss Higurashi, I can call them on their cell…"

She tried to smile again. "No, it's fine. Thank you. Could you do me a favor, though?"

He grabbed two porcelain teacups from the china cabinet with a brief nod.

"Tell them that Kagome dropped by, please."

Memories came flooding back. Pictures that Shippou and Rin had drawn, painted portraits even. Elegant features, school uniform, a sunny smile, long black hair. Then came the stories told by his father and mother. Great stories of a time-traveling, powerful miko, who fell in love with a gruff inu hanyou, his uncle.

One of the teacups shattered on the rich tile. He stared disjointedly at the broken china, his face paling considerably. "On second thought…I'll call them on their cells after all."

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he pulled the Great Fang out of an unidentifiable youkai and spun to avoid the claws of another. In a blur of silver and red, the cold, bloodied steel plunged into the gut of yet another youkai, which disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Pausing long enough to wipe the sweat from his brow, he stared across at the endless sea of youkai. There was no using the Kaze no Kizu in this battle. The warriors were intertwined; if he struck now, he'd kill his own allies as well. However protective the tessaiga was, Inuyasha was sure that the Kaze no Kizu wouldn't bother to differentiate between friend and foe. In fact, he was living proof of it, having barely survived its rebound.

As another youkai fell victim to tessaiga's blade, Inuyasha threw a worried glance at Miroku. The monk was brandishing his holy staff as two youkai stalked toward him.

In one mighty sweep, the youkai were cleaved into two by the powers the staff possessed. And there Miroku stood, face contorted into a tight grimace, robes bloodied and tattered. He'd taken a deep wound to the chest, and Inuyasha could smell the exhaustion that was beginning to overwhelm him.

The monk readied himself for his next challenger, a weasel youkai. "Ah, a raccoon-dog…this should be fun," he muttered dryly.

"I'm a weasel, dammit!" he foe screeched indignantly, flashing his claws menacingly.

"Does this bring back memories, or what?" he asked his companion as he dodged the horrendously long talons that the youkai possessed.

"Eh…I can think of a few," the hanyou grunted, slashing at a youkai with his claws while his katana took on a charging human. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll live…I hope."

"Keh. Knowing you, the slayer will end up saving your ass." Tessaiga whistled behind the monk, obliterating its foe.

He smirked, shoving the blunt staff into the enemy and ignoring the sharp pain below his shoulder. "Well, I should think she wouldn't want anything to happen to it. We haven't even wed yet."

Inuyasha had to grin—Miroku would be alright. "And you call yourself a monk," he taunted, taking out yet another youkai and waiting for the next quip.

Another youkai bit the dust.

And another.

With a clatter, the holy staff fell to the soft dirt right behind the hanyou, drawing his attention. His golden eyes, flying to Miroku as he turned on his heel, met sapphire orbs drowning in confusion and pain.

It wasn't until a youkai pulled his hand out of the monk's side that Inuyasha realized what had happened. With a muffled curse, Inuyasha dove for the monk, who fell in a crumpled heap to the ground.

"Miroku!"

'_Destroy the threat. Destroy him, then get the monk out of here._'

The hanyou nodded and eyed the blamed youkai whose hand was coated with Miroku's blood. Fury and raw power ran through his veins as he stood to challenge the damned youkai. The beast foolishly grinned at him.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Done what?" his foe laughed. "He's a filthy human. But you wouldn't care about that, would you? You're a filthy hanyou."

Inuyasha smirked as he began to stalk his prey. "The sad thing is that the filthy human could have taken you on if you hadn't snuck up behind him like a coward. And as for this filthy hanyou…he could have taken any wound you dealt him and destroyed you anyway." With a snarl, he pounced, Tessaiga slicing through the air.

The putrid stench of spilled blood became stronger as both halves of the youkai hit the ground before withering into dust and bones.

Immediately, Inuyasha fell to his knees at Miroku's side. Turning the monk over, he was able to hear the harsh, shallow breathing. Not reassuring, but at least he was still alive. Desperately, he tore the already ruined robes away from the wound to inspect it.

"God, Miroku…"

A gaping hole right above his right hipbone was steadily leaking blood, and he was teetering between consciousness and unawareness, desperately trying to fight back the sleep that threatened to claim him.

He was vaguely aware that Inuyasha was calling out to him, trying to tell him something, but he sounded too far away…and he was so tired already.

'_You need to listen to him,_' his mind solemnly warned him.

'_After I rest…_'

'_No. He's trying to help you now. If you go to sleep, you won't wake up._'

He seemed to be considering it. '_…That doesn't sound like such a bad thing right now._'

'_But…Sango…_'

"San…go," he croaked, trying to focus on the shadowy figure of Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Don't forget about her. She'd have my ass if you died out here," the hanyou joked weakly.

The monk's distorted smile looked more like a cruel grimace. "She…she'd rather have…my…ass."

"Yeah. Miroku?"

Once again, he shook the sleep from him and tried to remain focused on Inuyasha. "Hmm?"

"This is going to hurt, but it should slow the bleeding. Hold on…"

The hanyou stuffed a bit of Miroku's robe into the open wound creating a staunch and doing the same to his back.

The monk groaned and gritted his teeth as he was doused with the cold wave of pain.

"There…" Inuyasha stood to peer over the soldiers to the castle. He needed to get Miroku inside the walls, but there was a rather large war separating them from their goal. He was a little surprised that no one had attacked them since Miroku's fall. At least, he was until he saw Kouga's wolves forming a protective ring around the two.

"Kouga!" He shouted over the mass of youkai and humans after carefully placing Miroku on his back.

"Yeah?" was his strained reply as wolf youkai landed a kick on a boar.

"Call your wolves back! Call everyone away from the castle! Now!"

Moments later a sea of youkai swarmed away from the castle, leaving only Naraku's thugs standing between his destination and him. Whipping Tessaiga out in a brilliant flash of light, he could only pray that all of his allies had obeyed Kouga.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

* * *

With a flick of her wrist, Hiraikotsu spun through the air, tearing apart all of its targets before returning to its mistress.

"Sango!"

The said youkai exterminator turned at Kagura's warning, barely avoiding a flying serpent youkai. Kirara soared higher, faster as Hiraikotsu made its way through the air again, eliminating the threat with a natural ease

"Fuujin no Mai!" A row of senseless youkai met their demise under Kagura's swift wind blades. Her mate was standing below her, having fought his way through the battle as soon as the gates opened.

Tokijin also claimed more than its share of victims, though it was far from satisfied. No amount of blood could ever quench its insatiable thirst.

A howl pierced through the stale air, and all three of the warriors hesitated slightly before attacking again.

"What was that?" Sango shouted over the whir of her bone boomerang.

"Kouga."

Kagura's feather soared higher, expanding her view through the lifting fog. "The wolves, and your youkai, as well as Ushitsuyoi's, appear to be making a path…or retreating…"

Sesshoumaru's gaze snapped up to meet his mate's. "What?"

Her answer was cut short by a roar and a huge explosion of light. The earth trembled and creaked beneath the Inu no Taisho's feet.

"That idiot," the youkai said coolly, sheathing his protesting sword. "He has used the Kaze no Kizu."

Sango tangled her fingers into Kirara's fur while worrying her lip. "But…but he knows better than that. He wouldn't use it unless…unless he was desperate." Without another word, she urged Kirara forward toward the explosion. '_Miroku…what's going on?_'

Kagura and Sesshoumaru also took off toward the front, Kagura's feather easily cutting through the air and Sesshoumaru's feet barely touching the ground as he ran, his green youkai whip tearing apart all those stupid enough to get in his way.

Far ahead of her, Kagura could barely discern a figure clad in red running for the village gates, which remained opened but heavily guarded. 'Something's wrong,' she mused solemnly. A short yelp yanked her attention to the battle below.

One of Kouga's wolves had been slain, and the youkai prince, himself, was trapped within a ring of youkai.

Hackles raised, the youkai refused to surrender, flashing his claws as he bared his teeth at the threats. "To cowardly to take me one-on-one?" he goaded, his snarl twisting into a haughty smirk. "You appear weak enough. I can take you all on."

His claws had eliminated three of the twelve youkai before they had managed to leap on him. He continued to fight his way through the smothering bodies that were slowly tearing into him with claws and teeth.

"Fuujin no Mai!"

Kouga sighed as he felt the hands that bound him wither to dust. Glaring up at Kagura, he shouted, "I could have taken them!"

"I know."

He ignored the small gashes that now covered his body. "Don't think that this changes anything to do with our fighing."

Her feather soared higher, and a smile lingered on her lips. "I never thought it would." She returned her attention to the castle, and continued her course.

With a frustrated growl, Kouga resumed his fighting stance. The need to pummel something to a bloody pulp was too great to ignore. His eyes fell upon a fire youkai…the poor soul.

* * *

Sango leapt off of Kirara before the neko's paws even grazed the ground. They were safely inside the village walls, and the castle was just ahead.

Her feet pounded rhythmically on the packed earth as she struggled to remain calm. She had a feeling…a feeling that…

"Where's Miroku?" she asked the first person she came to in the castle—a young female lynx youkai.

"Ma'am?"

"Miroku—where is he?" she asked more urgently.

"I don't know who Miroku is. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Inuyasha? Have you seen him?"

The youkai smiled apologetically and shrugged her shoulders.

Sango closed her eyes and willed herself not to blow up on the young girl. With an impatient sigh, she clarified, "I'm looking for a monk and an inu hanyou. Can you tell me where they went?"

The lynx's eyes widened. "Oh! Of course. My apologies! Right this way." She hurried down the maze of corridors with Sango right on her heel. It wasn't long before the youkai pushed open a heavy oak door, gesturing to the dark room whose only source of light were the few candles that were lit.

"Sango."

She heard the relief in Inuyasha's strained voice and followed it through the dimness. A small futon lay on the other side of the room, surrounded by candles and a few people. Miroku's voice followed Inuyasha's after a pregnant pause.

"San-go?" he coughed.

The slayer knelt beside her fiancée's futon, and shushed him. She tried to pretend that the two women tending dutifully to his wounds weren't there, that nothing was wrong, but she couldn't do that. Resting her hand over his gloved one, she entwined her fingers with his and brushed his sweat-dampened bangs away from his closed eyes with her other trembling hand.

"I'm right here, Miroku," she murmured softly, allowing her hand to trail down his face only to rest on his cheek before she looked up at Inuyasha, who was sitting across from her. "What happened?"

The hanyou cast his eyes to the floor and lowered his ears guiltily. "I…I'm sorry, Sango. He was already…hurt…tired. And then…."

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and blinked back the hot tears that were forming fast.

"…It was a weasel youkai. It snuck up behind him. …It's dead now."

She nodded and tore her bright, glassy gaze from the hanyou's and let it rest on the wounded monk. Slowly her eyes traveled down his bare chest, assessing all of his injuries while the women continued to clean the wounds, washing away all of the dried blood. Numerous minor cuts and bruises covered his fit, lean figure. That wasn't what worried her.

No, there were three deep gashes across his right shoulder where he had been clawed. Hesitantly, she lowered her fingers letting them hover above the injured flesh before raking her eyes over the rest of his body.

A small whimper escaped her lips when she found the reason of his serious condition. A hole, one that she could fit her fist in, gaped at her from his side.

"Oh, Miroku," she whispered, tears slowly running down her face to splash onto his chest.

"Is it…that…bad?" The monk smiled weakly at her as he peeked through his barely opened lids.

She shook her head adamantly, sending her tears flying through the air. "No," she lied. "You're going to be better soon. You just need a couple…a couple days of rest."

His husky chuckle became hacking coughs. "You never could…lie to…me, Sango. You're just as…bad at it as…Kagome is," he murmured after recovering.

"Please, Miroku, don't talk."

The older of the two ladies gave the frightened girl a cup of frothy liquid. "Here, child. Get him to drink. It will dull his senses, and his body will begin its mending process."

She jerked her head once, accepting the remedy, and scooted onto the futon behind Miroku, propping his head in her lap. A quick glance to her right proved that Inuyasha was no longer in the room with them.

She gently brushed her fingers over Miroku's lips and stared into his eyes as his lids parted to reveal the dark sapphire that she'd grown to love. "Drink, Miroku," she commanded, placing the foul-smelling concoction to his lips.

He obeyed, taking a sip of the potion before choking on it. "Uuggh."

"You need to drink it all."

His eyes began to close, but Sango called him back to consciousness. "It'll make you feel better, Miroku. Don't you want to get better?"

Once again he opened his eyes, inwardly swearing at himself when he saw the fresh tears that clung to her lashes. He sighed and accepted the rest of the drink, taking healthy gulps of the putrid liquid and erupting into a hacking round of coughs.

When the slayer succeeded in calming him, his body relaxed, and he lost consciousness.

Sango kept an ever-vigil watch over him while he slept. Her damp rag washed away all of his fever-induced sweat as she found a way to preoccupy herself without going crazy. She carefully avoided is bandages and soothed away his fits with her gentle touch.

Before leaving the room, the older medicine woman had told Sango that if he was still alive by nightfall tomorrow, then she believed he would live.

As she knelt over her fiancée, Sango did something that she hadn't done in quite a few months. She prayed.

* * *

Well? Was it worth the wait? I hope so b/c I had huge writer's block from the point where Sango "urged Kirara forward" and on. It was a miracle I finished it. And what do you think of Rei? I personally love him, and I'm going to have fun with him. Like Inuyasha….and yet…not. He's a mixture of both of the brothers' personalities, although it may appear only Inuyasha is showing through right now.

* * *

Rei: (Ray-ee) Cool, law, strive

* * *

**Quotes of Randomness**:

Stewie: If I choose to make stool in my pants right now, you're the only one here to change me. What do you think of that, hmm?  
Brian: I'm not going to change you.  
Stewie: What?  
Brian: I said, I'm not going to change you.  
Stewie: You can't be serious. Well, what if I make a fudgie? Well, I just won't. I just won't that's all. I just won't. Blast! I just did. ---Family Guy


	34. The Calm

_Chapter 34- The Calm

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_

_**Thanks to:**_

_Drake Clawfang (Eeewww); Nekoreibaka (No worries. Hope your days get better!); Akida411searcher (Wasn't too long of a wait…); Miyomi; Dark Inu Fan; Cara the Mord Sith; Ryunosuke-sama; Owari Nai Yumes; Celeste (I'm sorry, I didn't understand your question. Ask again and I'll be more than happy to let you know); Bluemonkeyfearer (Ah! A typo. Thanks.); Bunny

* * *

_

_Feeling the sunlight breaking down our souls_

_Learning that love will soon be the sign_

_Promise of new days, and a new day will be born_

_Feeling the sunlight beating down us all_

_I will wait_

_here inside the stolen one_

_in love for all._

**_-Stratus_** by **_Moments in Grace

* * *

_**

"_Inuyasha, hide!" A young woman was standing defensively in front of the little hanyou, who was cowering in the corner. Harsh words were resounding through the kitchen chamber, but his mother's body prevented him from seeing the sources. He only knew that a lot of people were scared and angry._

_Suddenly he found himself being pulled into a cabinet he was crouching beside, the only thing that prevented him from yelling out was a hand clamped firmly over his mouth._

_His wild thrashing was cut short by a familiar voice. "Hush, little one. Be very still." His mother's nurse hugged him to her in the darkness that the cabinets offered. She was the only one who dared to touch him besides his mother. She was the only one to look at him with kindness besides his mother._

"_But…mama?"_

"_Yes. Your mama wants you to be a good boy. She wants you to hide from the bad people."_

_An explosion shot through the kitchen, which was soon filled with screams and cruel laughter that made the young hanyou want to disappear. The nurse gasped, clutching the child to her even tighter. She knew what had happened; the youkai had managed to break into the castle and, now, into the kitchen._

_Inuyasha released an involuntary whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut. His mother's screams reached his ears, as well as the helpless, dying gurgles of the other humans in the kitchen._

"_He's not here, you savages!"_

_Wriggling out of the plump woman's grasp, Inuyasha cracked the cabinet open, peeking into the room and gasping. Blood was everywhere—smeared on the walls, spotted on the ceiling, and pooled on the floor around the mangled bodies. It had all happened so fast…_

_Faces…faces he recognized were twisted maliciously as they drew closer to him. They were his friends, his father's friends. He'd seen them occasionally, surrounding his father, talking, laughing, as if they had a right to do that. But now…his father was gone, and they were still laughing; it seemed wrong._

_Another peel of laughter sounded as a single inu youkai pushed through the others. His black hair was pulled away from his sharp face, and Inuyasha instantly knew him. The youkai's mouth twisted into a haughty smirk as he stared disdainfully at the woman standing before him._

"_You cannot be forgiven for what you have done," he drawled, "for the taint you have placed upon our clan."_

"_I haven't tainted anything, Joben," his mother's collected voice challenged. "You did that all by yourself when you betrayed my husband."_

_Another explosion sounded as flesh met flesh, and the woman collapsed to the floor with a groan. The hidden hanyou tried to scream out to her, but couldn't. He'd lost his voice. He now knew…he hated the youkai--Joben. The urge to attack and protect ran strong through Inuyasha's veins, but his nanny's hands prevented him from leaping out into the light._

"_Bitch," he seethed. "Where is that abominable pup?"_

_When she didn't answer, he wrapped his clawed hand tightly around her throat, pulling her to her knees with little effort. "Speak," he commanded._

_She winced as his claws dug into her neck, drawing blood. "Inuyasha…is safe. He'll…never be…touched by the…likes of you." Drawing all of the bravado she could muster, she spit in his face._

_The youkai instantly ceased all talking._

_With a disgusted sneer, Joben wiped away the spittle with his free hand._

_Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The hanyou recognized the look in the inu youkai's eye, but he was too late to do anything about it. He pushed himself away from the crack as blood spurted across the cabinet after Joben drew his razor claws across her neck. He watched his mother's body crumple on the floor as the foul youkai released his hold on her._

_Words couldn't express the horror that chilled the young hanyou to the bone. Her face was twisted toward him, quickly losing its original luster as her own blood pooled around her. With one last weak smile and a shuttering breath, her eyes dulled, and Inuyasha knew that he'd never see her smile again._

_Joben addressed the remaining youkai in the room. "She was bluffing. The half-breed has not yet had an opportunity to be smuggled from the castle. Find him—"_

_He was cut off by a small whimper._

"_Inuyasha, no!" the nanny gasped as the hanyou pushed open the cabinet to meet several pairs of eyes._

_The shocked silence was broken only when the leader walked forward again, smiling at the welcomed intruder. _

_Inuyasha stood beside his mother's body, baring his teeth at the new-found enemies. _

"_Well, pup, you just made our job a whole lot easier. Shinru!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Kill him."_

_Stepping forward, the blond inu youkai grinned at the threatened hanyou. "My pleasure."_

_Before he realized what was happening, Inuyasha found himself in the clutches of Shinru, who had his hand wrapped around the hanyou's neck. He put up as much of a fight as he was able, desperately clawing at the unrelenting pressure around his throat._

"_You—you put h-him down. Now." All eyes flew to the frantic woman holding a rather large knife as she addressed Shinru. "I said put him down!" The knife shook in her trembling hands, but she continued to hold it protectively in front of her, waving it whenever she felt a traitorous youkai was drawing to close to her._

_She wasn't any match for them. It didn't take long for the knife to fall on the floor with a clatter._

_Inuyasha couldn't see, but he heard the gasp forced from her lips and knew that he would never see his nanny again either. He continued to struggle in the youkai's grasp._

"_What is the meaning of this, Joben?" The calm, cold voice was a godsend for the nearly unconscious hanyou, who was unceremoniously dropped on the floor in their surprise._

"_Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"_

_The new Inu no Taisho ignored his question and stared, instead, at the wheezing child. "Inuyasha, leave. You may no longer stay here."_

_He didn't have to be told twice. Tears stung his eyes as he took one last look at his mother and began to creep around all of the bodies to the door._

"_But Sesshoumaru! You know what he is! He cannot be allowed to call himself of the inu youkai clan."_

_The tears blinded his eyes as he ran. He didn't know where he was going; he just ran. He had to get out of the castle. And he did—only to witness a more gruesome sight. Huts were crumbling under the flames that claimed them. Human parts littered the ground, lying in pools of blood. Men, women, and children everywhere were screaming and moaning in pain. It was hell._

_Dizziness claimed him, but he refused to pass out and continued to move through the dying village, until his eyes connected with a pair of dull orbs staring back at him. _

_Somehow, he knew the man was dead. He was twisted into a strange angle, though he did not bleed. His eyes haunted Inuyasha's, promising pain and fear. Tearing his eyes away, the hanyou stumbled into the darkness, and safety and danger, that the woods offered._

With a gasp, Inuyasha shot up in the musty, unfamiliar darkness that surrounded him. Slowly his panic receded as he realized where he was. Sleeping youkai littered the ground in Ushitsuyoi's castle; they had badly needed the rest after fighting valiantly for three days, and Inuyasha was able to convince Sesshoumaru to pull them back.

Pushing himself to his feet, the hanyou left the sleeping quarters. He had to get away to think. It had been a long time since he'd had that nightmare.

He soon found himself on a balcony, staring into the inky night sky. Pressing his back against the cool stone, he stared up at the pale moon. '_I…still don't understand,'_ he realized. '_I don't understand why…or who._'

Closing his eyes, he ran through the dream again, reaping as much out of it as he could. '_Who was Joben? Why did he betray my old man?_'

"I thought you would be resting, Inuyasha, not star-gazing."

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of his eye before staring back up at the moon. "Keh. You're one to talk, bastard."

"This Sesshoumaru does not need the sleep." The Inu no Taisho walked to the edge of the rail and raked his eyes over the battered land. "We attack again tomorrow. I suggest you get your rest."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I think we're doin' this all wrong…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. "Oh really? And what, exactly, is the 'right' way?"

The hanyou glared at his brother. "Don't be an ass, Sesshoumaru. A few of us: You, Kagura, Ushitsuyoi, Kouga, Sango—if she's up for it, and me, we need to go into battle alone. I can't use my wind scar if I'm worried about hitting one of our own. We need to go in first, kill as many as we can, and send the rest of the men in once we've done our damage."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought, hanyou."

"…But I'm right. If we take care of a section of the army, the rest of the men would make sure it was finished."

The Inu youkai seemed to be considering it. "The six of us…against their thousand…It would not be fair," he drawled with a small smirk.

He grinned. "No, it wouldn't."

Sesshoumaru gave a terse nod. "Very well. We shall see how this turns out." Walking toward the door, he froze when Inuyasha's calm voice broke the silence.

"Who's Joben?"

For a moment Inuyasha thought that he wouldn't answer until he turned his stony façade to his younger brother. "Joben was a traitor. He paid for his crimes with his life."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he ran through the memory again. "I…I remember him. I remember him, but I…don't get it. How was he a traitor? He attacked my _mother's_ village. Not the old man's."

"Many of our clan could not accept the union of a youkai and human, especially Father's. It was believed to have tainted our lineage. I…did not support their union. I was young, and my views were affected by my inexperience."

Inuyasha's gaze snapped up to Sesshoumaru, who was staring wistfully into space. '_Did he…did he just admit that…he was wrong?_'

"When it came down to it, though, I refused to betray my father _and_ my lord. Many of the inu youkai became rebels, though this was unknown at the time. It came a surprise to everyone when Ryuukossei attacked the village suddenly, shattering the treaty of peace between he and Father. Father died an honorable death."

The haze over the memory was becoming thicker as he tried to piece everything together and failed. The memory of the humongous dragon falling at the hands of his Bakuryuha ran through his mind. "There was a treaty between Ryuukossei and Father?"

"There was," he asserted. "It was Joben, along with some of his followers, that encouraged Ryuukossei to attack. For that, he is a traitor."

Inuyasha nodded. He accepted that, but… "Why did he attack mother's village?"

The taisho chuckled mirthlessly. "For you, baka. He was to purify the inu youkai lineage. In this, he was also a traitor to my father as his last words were to protect the human's village."

A growl involuntarily forced its way from Inuyasha's throat. "You said that this bastard is dead?"

"…Yes." Before Inuyasha could ask him any more questions, the Tai youkai disappeared into the darkness that the castle offered.

* * *

Claws clicked softly on the ceramic kitchen tile as Daphne padded into the room, startling Kagome out of her musings with a cold, wet nose to her thigh. The human had spent enough time mulling over her breakfast, she decided.

Dropping her spoon into her cold, lumpy oatmeal, the miko turned to greet the dog by tugging fondly on her ear. "What's up? You ready to go for a walk?" she asked, pushing herself out of the chair.

Daphne merely continued to stare at her while wagging her tail slowly.

They soon found themselves in the living room where she carefully hooked the leash to the Akita's collar and wrapped herself in her winter jacket before opening the door. A small smile surfaced when she saw the winter wonderland that lay outside. The snow was fresh and soft, perfect for making snow angels and having a snowball fight. …She'd have to tell Souta after her walk—he'd enjoy that.

Following her dog's lead, she treaded carefully down the snow-covered shrine steps and toward the nearby park. "Fine, you lead while I think."

It had been three days since she'd shown up on Rei's doorstep with the purpose of talking to Sesshoumaru. The Tai Youkai had managed to shorten his trip and arrived at the mansion at nine that night, having left as soon as Rin's newest painting was unveiled.

"_Rei tells me you have questions, Miko," Sesshoumaru stated dully, taking a seat in the sanctity of his office and waving his son away._

_She fidgeted with the hem of her blouse as she met the youkai's stare. "Yes, I do. I'm so sorry to inconvenience you. I didn't mean to make you leave Rin's convention."_

"_This Sesshoumaru was hardly forced to leave by a human. Take a seat."_

_Having complied, she began to speak her mind. "I've been thinking…You are here, and so is Shippou, Rin, and Kagura, as I was told."_

"_We are."_

"_You are aware that Inuyasha is not here with me. He's in battle, and wouldn't let me go with him."_

"_I am."_

_She licked her dry lips and smoothed her skirt. "Then you know why I'm here."_

_A ghost of a smile flickered across his mouth as he idly drummed his fingers against his desk and leaned back in his leather chair. She did not waver under his stare—the stare that was meant to strip her to her basest thoughts. "You have come to this Sesshoumaru for answers, have you not? You want me to assure you that my brother will survive the battle—dabble with the past and, in doing so, the future to ease your nerves."_

_The miko shot up from her seat. "That's not what I—"_

"_I have already interfered with the past. I wish not to do so again just because you have not seen another you in this era. I cannot answer your questions."_

"_But—"_

"_I will arrange for you to be driven to your home," he firmly announced, standing from his chair. "There is also an envelope waiting for you there. It will help if you are questioned again by the police."_

_With a sigh, Kagome followed him out of the office and down the hallways. The air was thick with tension, and she was startled when he began to speak again._

"…_Miko, a man's fate can easily be changed; however, his destiny is constant. Ask your heart, and it will tell you how he fares if your connection with him is as strong as you claim. It is the only answer you can trust."_

With a sigh, Kagome shoved her bangs away from her forehead and snuggled further into her coat, willing away the shiver that ran up and down her spine. She'd spent hours over the past days thinking over his words, trying to pry a hidden answer from the conversion, but failed in doing so. She'd even skipped the last day of school before winter break concentrating on her heart. Incidentally, she ended up missing her exams, but a quick call to the school from her grandfather soon smoothed things over. She'd be taking them tomorrow instead.

Her heart did, however, tell her that Inuyasha was alright, that he would be alright, but she wanted to see him. Never, in the two years that she'd known him had they been apart this long. It was week three and still no word from the hanyou.

As for the envelope…it was resting on her kitchen table when she arrived home. In it was a passport, birth certificate, along with a few other items. Inuyasha now had an identity in her time—Inuyasha Takenawa. She couldn't wait to tell him…

The tug on the leash stopped suddenly as Daphne froze in her tracks, a low, feral growl rumbling through her. Surprised by the sudden show of aggression, Kagome also stopped in her tracks to seek out the threat.

"Daphne?"

"Higurashi! How good to see you again!"

The young woman's confusion slowly cleared away when a very cheery, handsome boy jogged up to her from the other side of the street. "Houjou?"

"Yeah, it's me. I take it this is your Seeing Eye dog?" he asked sympathetically. Hackles raised, Daphne bared her undoubtedly sharp teeth at the unwanted intruder.

Her face turned bright red as she choked, "Seeing Eye dog?"

"Your grandfather told me all about your blindness when I called a few days ago. I was worried when you didn't show up for finals. I'm so sorry; it must be awful." He reached out to pet the dog's head, but hastily jerked his hand back when she snapped at him. "Not very friendly, is she?"

She ignored his question in favor of one of her own. "Gramps told you I was blind?" '_Gee, I miss one day of school while I'm home, and he makes me blind,_' she grumbled to herself. '_I wouldn't be surprised if he killed me off next time._'

Houjou frowned. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Higurashi."

'_I'm so gonna kill Gramps for this._' She sighed again. "I know, Houjou. I can only hope it's…temporary."

"Are you sure your alright?" His brow furrowed in worry as he reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder—Daphne's growl became more audible.

With a small gasp, Kagome tugged the leash so that Houjou was out of reach of the Akita, pulling away from his hand at the same time. "Daphne, behave," she chided before sending an apologetic glance to the boy. "I'll be fine, Houjou. I'm sure I'll be back to normal before you know it."

Instantly, he brightened. "You know what I like about you? You always see the bright side of things. There aren't very many people like you…you're a…a wonderful person," he murmured, lowering his voice as he spoke, a light blush covering the bridge of his nose.

Kagome's smile was small but genuine. "I'm not that great."

His smile widened. "That's just it—you're sweet, smart, funny, …beautiful, and modest. You're the perfect woman."

With a startling revelation, her smile faded. Houjou…his feelings for her were stronger than she had hoped. For two years, she allowed this handsome boy to dote on her, to become attached to her even though she knew she couldn't return his feelings. Her stomach began twisting guiltily into knots; she fought to settle her stomach. '_…I—I feel like a dog._'

"Houjou…" she whispered, "I'm not perfect. There is no such thing as a perfect person."

Nervously shuffling his feet, he stared at the ground, his blush deepening. "But, Kagome, to me…you are. I—I really like you."

"Houjou," she repeated, "…I—"

"I've heard people say that we'd make the perfect couple," he blurted out. At this point Kagome wasn't positive if his face would ever return to its normal color. "…and I…I do too."

"You don't want perfect," she explained carefully. "Can you imagine how dull a relationship would be if there were no arguments, no quirks, no problems. They're what make life interesting, and what builds love. If you can love a person, quirks and all, then you'll be happy."

"I can do that."

"I'm sorry, Houjou, but I can't return your feelings. …I'm already seeing someone."

Watching as the eagerness died on his face, she couldn't help but feel like a monster. '_If only I'd told him sooner, then maybe it wouldn't be this bad._'

He looked like he was trying to take it all in, concentrating on the leash in her hand as he tried to reign his thoughts and emotions. "I…see."

"I'm sorry, Houjou. I hope I can still call myself your friend."

He blinked and brought his eyes back up to hers. She flinched at the trace amount of hurt that hid behind them, but he smiled at her none-the-less. "Yes. Of course, you can."

"I'm glad. Walk with me?"

He nodded his agreement, and walked beside her as they covered the rest of the park square. For several moments, silence hung between them. "Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Well…that's a hard question to answer…"

He nodded slowly and asked another. "How long have you been dating him?"

"A few months."

His smile was bittersweet. "That's hardly considered love, Kagome."

A slap couldn't have surprised her more than his deliberate slur. Stopping in her tracks, she stared incredulously at him with an open mouth. "I don't appreciate that, Houjou. At all. And, yes, I do love him. I plan on spending the rest of my life with him."

"I'm sorry, but three months? That's hardly something to plan the rest of your life around."

"He's been my best friend for over two years now. I've loved him for most of those two years."

The boy's shoulders sagged a little, and he jammed his hands in his pockets. "Will he treat you right?"

She willed a little smile. "Of course he will. I've got to go, Houjou. I'll see you around, okay?"

With a nod, he turned away from her. "Alright."

Giggling nervously, Kagome turned her attention to her now-calm dog. "Well…that was awkward."

* * *

"Sango?" Inuyasha's sharp eyes pierced the dimly lit room until they found the slayer watching tirelessly over the injured monk. Miroku had survived the last three days, although his condition remained severe. Treading quietly up to the couple, he asked, "How is he?"

"He's…been better," she admitted. "At least he's sleeping soundly now; last night he was in pain." She turned her face to the hanyou.

Inuyasha winced. She'd been crying—it wasn't that hard to tell. Her eyes were red, puffy, and they had dark circles under them due to her lack of sleep. She forced a tired smile.

"But…he's alive. For that, I'm thankful."

He nodded and sat down across from her, looking down at Miroku's pale and drawn face. Inuyasha could feel her eyes on him as he watched the monk's labored breathing. Irritation eventually got the best of him when, moments later, she was still staring at him. "What?"

"I…didn't understand at first, but now…I know why you left Kagome behind." She watched Inuyasha tense at the mention of the miko. "I see Miroku lying here, and…it's always going to be like this. He'll get better, and we'll fight again. Once Naraku is defeated, we'll get married, raise a family, but we'll always be doing this—slaying youkai.

"Our other option is to ignore our calling, praying that others can protect our family for us. It's not going to happen. I'll protect mine and those that can't protect themselves, and I'll always come home, as will Miroku. Do you know why?"

A lump formed in Inuyasha's throat at her words. '_You_ do_ know why_.'

Slowly, he nodded his head. "Because…you have someone to go home to."

Her smile brightened a bit. "I'm so happy for Kagome," she said softly, watching his ears perk up. "She has you to watch over her. I'm glad. You…you make her happy."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? He didn't deal with these situations well. '_She makes me…happy, too._' He stood, brushing off the awkward situation. "I came to tell you that we're going back in to battle this morning—a few of us."

"Few?"

"Me, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Ushitsyoi, and Kouga. We're going to unleash on Naraku's army before we send the others in."

"Inuyasha…" she began disapprovingly, "I don't think I like this idea. I don't think Kagome would like—"

He bristled instantly. "Leave Kagome the hell out of this. She isn't here, so you don't know what the fuck she wants." His eyes flashed, and, in the darkness, the swirls of amber glowed angrily at the slayer.

She sighed and wiped the sweat off Miroku's forehead. "Do what you want; I can't stop you."

The hanyou's ears twitched as he stared into the nothingness that the room offered. "I can hear the howls. It's time." He willed his body to move toward the exit.

With three words, Sango managed to make the hanyou stop in his tracks. Three all-too-familiar words: "Be safe, Inuyasha."

Once again he was kneeling beside the well, holding Kagome close against him. Once again he could feel her, smell her rich scent tinged with the saltiness of her tears. "_Please…be safe, Inuyasha._"

He managed a small 'Keh' and walked out the door.

* * *

"I trust the rest of the convention went well."

Shippou jammed his hands in his pockets distractedly as they crossed the threshold. "Yeah. Yeah, it was fine," he murmured, barely able to restrain his growl—he damn well knew that the Inu no Taisho was purposely taking his time, leisurely walking along.

With a curt nod, the inu youkai easily pulled open huge oak double doors.

"Holy Hell, Sesshoumaru…you weren't kidding," Shippou sputtered in awe as he crossed the Great Hall. This room was easily his favorite with the golden walls and priceless relics carefully placed all around.

"This Sesshoumaru does not 'kid', kitsune."

"But…how is it…possible?" With a tentative finger, he reached out to lightly touch one of the newest relics.

A single drop of blood ran down the gleaming blade, leaving a crimson trail in its wake. "Damn, that's sharp."

The inu youkai stopped at his side and dully raised an eyebrow at him before carefully lifting the sword away from its plaque. "You are a fool." With a quick flick of his wrist, the sword was once again spotless.

"How long has it been here?"

"The letter was delivered without fail. Tenseiga was resurrected two weeks ago."

Shippou's eyes widened. "So, that means that…"

The Inu no Taisho hung the Tenseiga back on its plaque and turned to look the kitsune squarely in his eyes. "Yes. The past is already changing. We must be patient."

* * *

So ends chapter 34. This is one of my least favorite chapters that I have written lately, and I don't know why. Be patient people; I will update as fast as I am able. Thanks for all the support and reviews. Oh yeah, I redid Chapter 4. You might want to re-read it as it went from a piss-poor six pages to a whoppin' fourteen.

* * *

**_Random Quote:_**

--Clip of Pres. Bush--: "I think of Iraq everyday, _every single day_."

Jon Stewart: "Really? You think of the war you started _every day_? -mimicking Bush- I tie a little bow around my finger to remind me. Sometimes--sometimes I look down and think, 'What's that doing there?' and then I remember 'Oh shit! That's right...that, uh…that--that war...the one in Iraq...I love macaroni...'"


	35. Worlds Apart

_Chapter 35- Worlds Apart_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks to:**_

_Drake Clawfang_ (Joben is dead_); GnomeInuyasha; MoonlightHanyou; Akida411searcher; NekoReiBaka _(Sorry about your 'groundation'. Thanks so much for all of your help.)_; Venemous Angel 75_ (I know…bad grammar bothers me too.)_; Darkened Soul1 _(I did that? LOL…sorry. Glad you're enjoying it); _brigurl_ (I just like the quote, nothing against Bush at all—I'm republican.); _Heaven wouldn't have….; Sekki_ (…); _fruitpunch676;moonlitephox_

_I love you all!_

* * *

_**Before I continue with the fic**, I think I should make one thing clear: It's just a story—my story, and I'll do what I want to with it. Changing the past is a huge part of the plot. If you don't like or agree with the plot, then stop reading this fanfic. It's as simple as that. But for the record, this is a story about youkai, hanyou, and a girl that is capable of leaping 500 years into the past—credibility shouldn't really be a factor here._

* * *

_In what distant deeps or skies_

_Burnt the fire of thine eyes?_

_On what wings dare he aspire?_

_What the hand dare seize the fire?_

_And what shoulder, and what art,_

_Could twist the sinews of thy heart?_

_And when thy heart began to beat,_

_What dread hand? And what dread feet?_

_--**The Tyger** by **William** **Blake**_

* * *

"Oh, just wait 'till I get my hands on him," Kagome growled, unleashing Daphne before she stomped up the shrine steps and strode purposefully toward the house.

Her grandfather was losing it in his old age, she decided. Sure, her mother had finally managed to convince him to stopping leaving at all hours of the night and to get rid of his revealing leather clothes, but there were some things he wasn't willing to give up. For example, his mo-ped still resided in the storage building although he refused to ride it.

She jerked the door open and irritably slipped her shoes off. "Gramps! Where are you?" The rush of warmth greeted her, making her realize, for the first time, how cold she really was.

"Kagome, dear, what's the matter?" Mai stood in the kitchen doorway drying her hands with a dishtowel.

The miko hurriedly shut the door behind her with a small huff, shrugging her jacket off and carefully hanging it on a hook. "Did you know that Gramps told everyone I missed school the other day because I was _blind_?"

Mai's eyes widened in surprise, and her hand flew to her mouth. It was a moment before she dared to lower her hand and pressed her lips into a thin, white line as she tried not to laugh, which only served to fuel her daughter's irritation. "Oh dear."

"It's not funny, Mama! Everyone thinks I'm blind! How am I supposed to explain this?"

Her mother's soft laughter filled the room as she wrapped her daughter in a hug. "We'll figure something out. Oh dear! You're freezing!" She picked up the wool throw and draped in gently around Kagome's shivering figure. "Now come to the kitchen with me. I saw that you didn't eat a bite of your breakfast this morning, so I made your favorite: Oden. And it's hot too; it should warm you right up."

With a soft sigh she let all of the annoyance flow out of her and smiled. "Thanks, Mama." She placed a kiss on her cheek and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm still going to hurt Gramps though."

"I know, dear."

88888888

Carefully stirring the pot, Mai cast a glance at her daughter, who was sitting at the table with Daphne resting at her feet. "Do you want to decorate a Christmas tree this year? If so, we'd better get moving. We don't have long until Christmas, you know."

"That sounds great. I'm sure Souta would love to, too." She absently rubbed the Akita's back with her foot. Christmas always had been her favorite holiday, even though, of course, her family wasn't Christian…being the owners of a Shinto shrine and all. It was just a great family tradition.

She could already smell the sweet aroma of baked gingerbread and pumpkin logs. She could already feel soft touch of the velvet stockings hung neatly near the tree.

"We've only got nine more days, so we need to go ahead and get the tree today. Do you want to come with me and help pick it out?"

The young woman nodded. "But I can't decorate it today. I need to finish studying for my exams."

"You've been studying so hard all week. I know you'll do very well. And just think: After all this is over, you'll have three school-free weeks to do whatever you want."

"Only one more day," she murmured dreamily. No more dragging herself to school at ungodly hours after devotedly cramming all night. Well, for a few weeks anyway.

* * *

Six figures stood tall and proud, side-by-side on the gruesome battlefield outside the village walls. They ignored the crows that gleefully and savagely picked at the bones of the deceased; they ignored the dust that the wind stirred up, and stared ahead, unblinking.

Inuyasha's trained ears picked up the jeers that came from the other side of the battlefield; he smirked. They had no idea just want they were in for. Those monsters probably believed that they were just a free kill. In fact, Inuyasha knew it from the way that they stared hungrily at him and his comrades.

"It seems that they underestimate us," Sesshoumaru mused. "All is well—we can use that to our advantage."

"Idiots, the lot of them. Ganbaru is nothing to take lightly." A grim smile toyed with the bull youkai's lips, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "They will find out when I use it to carve off their faces."

Ayame made a face. "Ugg, that's disgusting, Ushitsuyoi!" Somehow, the wolf youkai had managed to sweet talk Kouga into letting her be part of the elite group of warriors.

'_Good_,' Inuyasha thought, '_Just as long as he keeps his paws off Kagome._'

"Sorry, Princess, but by the end of the day, youkai will be missing both faces _and_ limbs," he smirked, fondly patting the monstrosity he called an axe.

She clucked her tongue and folded her arms over her chest. "Nauseating…"

In a single, fluent movement, Tessaiga was unsheathed and gleaming in the sunlight. "Everyone ready?"

The synchronized movements as everyone moved to their battle stance were accompanied by nods, smirks, or both.

The inu hanyou stared straight ahead at his foes as he spoke. "Kouga—you stay with Ayame. Everyone else—spread further apart, but stay in a line if possible. The stray youkai will be taken care of by the others." He motioned over his shoulder to their army waiting patiently 100 yards behind them.

Tokijin, also, was unsheathed, but remained at Sesshoumaru's side. The sword pulsed, begging for the battle. "Now." The Inu no Taisho's cold voice was tinged with something unidentifiable; his eyes glazed with a predatory gleam.

Without waiting for further prodding, the youkai and hanyou advanced on Naraku's army. Kouga and Ayame disappeared in two large twisters, Kagura was slicing through the air on her feather, and Ushitsuyoi barreled forward with his axe raised high above his head. The two brothers were also sprinting toward the army.

It had already been decided that Inuyasha would deal the first blow as well as provide the signal at which the others were to join them. They needed to do this efficiently—be in and out as quickly as possible, destroying as many as they could in the process.

Blood pounded in the hanyou's ears while his feet hammered rhythmically against the black earth. Skipping a step, he pushed himself off the ground, raising the Great Fang high before bringing it down to slice through the earth. "_Kaze no Kize_!" Light poured from the sword, charging across the clearing toward its target, ripping and tearing at the terrain, decimating the youkai as it continued forward.

All hell broke loose as the other warriors jumped to action while Naraku's army was still stunned by the huge explosion.

Sesshoumaru's feet fell light upon the ground as he charged forward. With a wave of his arm, a hundred youkai were bathed in Tokijin's malignant red light and destroyed. "Kagura, stay close," the inu youkai called to his mate after sending yet another crimson wave toward the crowd.

"_Fuujin_ _no_ _Mai_!" After seeing that several youkai fell under her sharp wind blades, she addressed Sesshoumaru from the sanctity of her feather. "You're not paying attention to the fight, love—Fuujin no Mai!"

"Attention is overrated," he mumbled irritably. He cast a quick glance at Tokijin before sheathing it. "This Sesshoumaru grows tired of using the same technique." With a flourish of his hand, he produced his poison energy whip and made quick work of the youkai that drew too close to him.

"Fuujin no Mai!—efficiency, Sesshoumaru! Efficiency over style…" She flicked her fan open and waved it at some of the dead bodies. The gust soon held the strength of a hurricane, and the forgotten katanas that were lying on the ground sliced through the air to impale the front line.

88888

Ushitsuyoi was easily holding his own against the hoard of angry youkai that came crashing toward him. With a grunt, he slammed Ganbaru into the ground, satisfied when the earth shifted and heaved under his awesome power and swallowed many before closing back up with a groan.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha stopped mid-attack to stare at him. "What was that?—Kaze no Kizu!"

The bull lifted his axe and twirled it expertly in his hand. "You are not the only one with a special weapon, Dog-shit."

Inuyasha grunted as he pushed two youkai back before slicing through their armor. He'd thoughtlessly allowed them to get too close. "_Kaze no Kizu_!—I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

Ushitsuyoi barked a laugh and hurled his mighty weapon through the air, watching while it cut down several youkai before returning to his grasp.

88888

Ayame carefully plucked a petal from her iris before tucking it back behind her ear. She had no doubt that the petal would replace itself within the next minute, and she would once again own a perfect iris blossom. She clutched the petal to her breast over her heart. In one fluent movement, she snagged the petal between her fingers and sent it swirling through the air. The single razor sharp petal soon split into fifteen petals that went straight for the throats of their victims before spiraling back to its original form.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Kouga…I really did carve their faces off!" She leaned over the two poor, mutilated souls that managed to get caught up in the small twister at the end of her attack.

"Ayame! Pay attention to the battle!" he yelled, leaping in front of her and landing a kick at one of the advancing youkai. He worked tirelessly through the hoard of demons and humans that kept on coming. The lethal power of the jewel shards combined with his already powerful kicks proved fatal to most of the mindless youkai after the first blow.

"Oh, right!" She pulled two more petals from her hair ornament, and twenty more youkai fell at her feet.

88888

"So Dog-shit," Ushitsuyoi teased, "how is it you're still alive using only that toy you call a sword?" He continued to mow down his opponents.

"Fuck! I _know_ you just didn't call Tessaiga a toy—and stop calling me that, Fat Ass!"

The youkai chuckled, blocking the claws of a skilled tiger youkai before cutting him down. "Oh-ho! Fat Ass? And yeah, that rusty piece of tin couldn't cut paper compared to Ganbaru."

"_Kaze_ _no_ _Kizu_!"

Ushitsuyoi picked up the silent challenge and once again rammed the battle axe into the earth, which, as predicted, opened, swallowing well over thirty youkai. "See?"

The hanyou sniggered. "Yeah…I saw. I saw _Tessaiga_ take down a hundred youkai while _yours_ took only a third of that."

Frowning, the youkai performed the attack again, this time managing to cut down about fifty stray youkai.

"Threatened, Fat Ass?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

Ushitsuyoi snorted. "Not hardly, Dog-shit. But seriously, why do you need such a big sword? You're so little."

"I'm not little; you're abnormally fat." The Kaze no Kizu thundered across the battlefield. The youkai were slowly inching forward; it wouldn't be long 'til they would be forced to engage in hand-to-hand combat.

"Heh! I could squish you."

"I'm sure you could, Fat Ass," he remarked dryly.

"I think…," the bull began arrogantly, "I think you're trying to…compensate for something."

A cocky grin twitched the corners of Inuyasha's mouth. "_I_ don't need to compensate for anything…"

Ushitsuyoi froze, forgetting the battle ahead as he stared incredulously at his comrade before pointing his axe at him. "Are you insinuating that I do?"

The hanyou opened his mouth, but was cut off by a disgusted inu youkai.

"I _know_ you aren't having this inane conversation _here_ where this Sesshoumaru is forced to listen to it."

Kagura's feather floated to the ground, and she stood beside her mate while he held his enemies back with a wave of the newly unsheathed Tokijin. "They're getting too close, Sesshoumaru. We need to hurry this up and get the rest of the men in here."

"Agreed."

Kagura flicked her fan back open. "Inuyasha, if you'll will attack once more, giving the signal, I'll be able to distract them long enough for the others to get here. Sesshoumaru—help him."

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga in front of him, watching as diamond ran up the Great Fang, completely casing it in the indestructible rock. This attack was the signal the others had so patiently been waiting for. "My pleasure—_Kongousouha!_" Spears of diamond shot forward plowing a straight line through the opposing force; Tokijin demolished another wave of youkai and humans.

Kagura leapt into action, holding her fan high above her head and bringing it down with as much force as she could manage. The powerful wind soared over the battlefield, brushing against the bodies and bones of the dead. Kagura closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_Shikabane no Mai_…"

As suddenly as the blast of air came, it died. Naraku's army froze, looking around in confusion. Other than the armies of Inuyasha's comrades, no one moved.

It wasn't until some youkai lost in the huge mass yelped that Inuyasha, himself, noticed that the dead humans and youkai were raising to their feet and brandishing their weapons.

Naraku's army was being attacked by their own dead warriors…

The hand to hand combat began when the others arrived at the side of their leaders.

* * *

"Miss Higurashi! I was told that you'd be coming to make up your exams." The school secretary stood from her chair and patted her skirt smooth before extending her hand to Kagome. "You've made quite an extraordinary recovery! I must admit…I was a bit incredulous when they told me that you'd be taking your tests so soon."

Scratching the back of her neck, Kagome giggled nervously. "I know…it's a…miracle."

The secretary smiled and walked her back to the office door. "You're in luck, young lady. Professor Shimizu was kind enough to volunteer to come in today so that you'd have a 'home'."

She smiled, pushing her bag strap further up her shoulder. "That was nice of him," she agreed. '_Maybe…maybe today won't be so bad after all. I'll get to see Shippou._' "Thanks so much for letting me make these up!"

"You're most certainly welcome. Now, hurry up before Professor Shimizu changes his mind."

Throwing the secretary one last gracious smile, she took off down the hall, only stopping once she'd reached Shippou's classroom. Flashing him an apologetic grin, she dropped to her desk. "Sorry I'm late."

He nodded and placed a large stack of papers on her desk. "Blindness? Really, Kagome…I've heard some creative ailments from you, but…" He trailed off with a grin.

She picked up her pencil and began to hurriedly fill out the answers she knew—least she forget them. "You think I wanted to be blind? Gramps apparently got to the phone before my mom could—I think he enjoys thinking of diseases and body…disorders…"

With a chuckle, Shippou sat back down in his desk and continued to grade his exams. They'd be here for a while.

8888888888

"And…_done_!" Seven hours later, she happily slammed her pencil down on her desk with a bit more force than she had meant to. "_Finally_…" She slumped against her desk and closed her eyes to savor the moment.

"Nice," Shippou allowed, collecting the scattered tests that laid on her desk. "What are you planning to do over Christmas holidays?"

She frowned and shrugged. "I guess I don't know. I have nothing to do since Inuyasha isn't here. And he won't let me go through the well until he gets back."

"You're always welcome to have dinner with our family. I'm sure Rin would love to see you, and the children always love it when guest come over—means they get dessert," he winked.

"I don't know…" she began uncertainly. "Rin seemed a bit upset the last time we showed up."

The kitsune waved off her concern with a hand. "She was just a bit overwhelmed. She really would love to see you again."

"Oh! How did her convention go? I had no idea that Rin was an artist."

"It went very well, actually. She's always been a great painter; I think you would like her work."

The miko smiled wanly at him. "I guess I could come over some time…if you're sure."

"Absolutely." He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost three o'clock. "What do you say we go grab a bite to eat and then I'll drop you off at the shrine? You've been sitting here with no break for hours."

"That sounds great. It'll give us more time to catch up." She patted her stomach sympathetically. She was very hungry.

"Right. I'll go sign us out. Be waiting at the front door, and I'll bring my car around."

* * *

"There. The child should be alright," the woman quietly told the little girl's mother. "Make sure she gets plenty of rest, and give her these herbs every night for five nights." The priestess stood, picking up her bow and arrows and strode to the door, studying the forest in the horizon.

'_Something isn't right…Great evil is upon us._' Turning back to the mother, she said, "I must go now."

"Thank you so much, Lady Kikyou. The gods have blessed us by sending you to our village."

The tragically beautiful miko allowed a small smile and exited the tiny shanty, deliberately striding to the woods on the outskirts of the village.

'_He is here for me already. I thought I would have more time…_' Looking down at her porcelain hands, she had to wonder what went wrong. '_There was a time when I was pure, untainted, but now this false body of mine holds nothing but thoughts of hatred and vengeance. I know this; I understand this, so why…why can't I destroy Naraku? Do I hate Inuyasha that much?'_ She refused to answer that. She had a feeling, though, that _hating_ Inuyasha wasn't the problem. Not at all.

Her own words came back to haunt her, words from not so long ago.

"_I will take care of her. I want to watch her die."_

Uttering those callous words about Kagome had been like a douse of ice water. She realized that something was horribly wrong when she felt pleasure at the thought of destroying something or someone so good and pure. Wasn't that the reason that she felt she had to leave Naraku a few months ago?

She readied her arrow. "Come out, Naraku. I know you are here."

The harsh sound of his chortling filled the woods, but the miko stood tall and proud. "Kikyou…Still as sharp as ever I see."

"You, yourself, haven't changed either. You still resort to lurking around, spying on me. You should be careful, Naraku; people might believe you are being dishonest."

The hanyou skulked out of the woods, baboon pelt wrapped tightly around him, covering all features. "Come now, Kikyou. Who's deceiving whom?" He held his hand out to her passively. "You've lingered in this village for quite a while. Surely you've told the poor villagers what you are—a cold, clay body, feeding off the souls of their beloved dead. That matters not to me."

Kikyou made no move as he approached her slowly.

"Come back with me, Kikyou. We've much to do." He reached out for her bow, tightly grasping it in his hands and gently pushing it downwards away from him.

Still, she made no sound, but looked away from him. She would have to make a choice now. She could work with the man she detested to destroy the man she loved, or she could work with the man she loved to destroy the man she detested. A picture of her reincarnation, of Kagome, flashed painfully through her mind. Inuyasha loved that girl now; there was no room for her in his heart.

There hadn't been for some time now—she'd realized that.

Without a word, she lowered her bow, pulling it away from the abominable hanyou and stepped forward, toward Naraku.

She'd made her choice, however foolish she realized it to be. She'd made her choice long ago; she could only hope that her time in this revolting world was nearing its end.

Chuckling, he led her into the dark forest. "I have sent a surprise to our dear hanyou and his friends. If we do not hurry, we will miss it."

Her throat constricted painfully, but she continued to follow. '_My reincarnation is foolish for believing she is the weaker one,_' she thought bitterly.

* * *

Kagome looked up from her noodles to stare openly at Shippou. She still wasn't quite used to the jarring shock of seeing him, well, grown. "So…how did you and Rin…?"

Swallowing his food, he curiously looked up at her. "Hmm? Oh, you mean how did it all begin?"

The girl nodded and took a sip of her water, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Well, the older I got, the more and more I saw her. It wasn't long before she was my best friend; I told her everything, and she, me." He grinned at the miko, but Kagome had a feeling that he wasn't actually seeing her.

"I still remember our first kiss. We were both seventeen, and there was a large celebration at the village—New Year's, you know." He smiled wistfully at his food. "It took three more years, but I was finally able to convince Sesshoumaru to let me take her as my mate."

"He didn't like the idea at first, huh?" Her amusement was evident. She'd known that Sesshoumaru was protective of the little girl, but for some reason, she'd never imagined him as the unreasonable father type—forbidding his daughter to date.

Shippou chuckled, his green eyes sparkling. "No, not at all. He actually forbade me to see her after I asked him the second time, but we were young and in love, neither of us handled it well. A week later he gave me his blessing—I think that was mostly Kagura's doing. She frightens the hell out of him, you know."

"That's so romantic," she whispered, staring dreamily into space.

He laughed again. It was nice to hear laughter again, Kagome decided. She'd heard it far too little in the last month. It made her want to laugh again too.

"I'm sure the same thing could be said for you and Inuyasha. After all, what's more idealistic than conquering the impossible to find your significant other?"

The miko's eyes widened. She'd never thought of it like that, but it was true. She'd met her knight in shining armor in a fairytale. Yes, he was abrasive, short-tempered, and secretive, but she loved him. And there were more than enough good things about him to keep her from being bothered. As she had told Houjou, they were his 'quirks'. And she loved them too…

* * *

Inuyasha grinned, sheathing Tessaiga. It had taken a while—a long time actually, but most of Naraku's army had been defeated. The little that was left were retreating as he stood with the others.

His tactic had apparently worked; hardly any of his comrades fell, and Naraku's losses towered above their own. As soon as his allies arrived at his side, they had immediately engulfed the dwindling army, and, as a result, they stood victorious.

"Well," Kouga began quietly, "that was fairly painless." Ayame nodded at his side before kneeling beside a fallen wolf. She calmly stroked his fur, losing herself in her thoughts.

Inuyasha was thrown by the silent sadness that enveloped her. She'd probably never seen anything quite like this—battles, sure, but never anything like this. This was one of the many reasons he'd left Kagome behind. He knew in his heart that she would have reacted the same way, and that, he couldn't handle.

Leaving her behind had been one thing; he would always come back for her, but nobody can 'un-see' what they've witnessed. And…he didn't want that for her.

His admiration for the wolf prince grew ten-fold when Kouga knelt beside Ayame, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck before cradling her against his chest and carrying her to back to the castle.

Slowly, the youkai began to disappear as they, too, solemnly walked back into the village, leaving behind a frightening scene of carnage and destruction.

Ushitsuyoi cleared his throat. "I, uh…I better go talk to my people. They…should know that it's over for now."

But it wasn't over, Inuyasha realized. It wouldn't _be_ over until Naraku had been destroyed.

It wasn't long before only Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura were left alone on the desolate field, silently paying their respects to those fallen warriors.

"So…I guess this means I can go home now," Inuyasha murmured numbly. It didn't seem quite right… Aside from Miroku, the battle had been fairly easy, in his eyes at least. He'd already assumed Naraku would fail to show up…the coward. He'd rather use his pawns to do his dirty work for him.

"It seems so. I've grown quite tired of this place, myself. Kagura? Shall we ready the men for our departure?"

She flashed him a quick smile and nodded, but never got to finish her thoughts before the hair on her neck stood on end. Her eyes widened as she stared into her mate's molten orbs. He, too, understood what was happening when the sky suddenly turned black, and the wind picked up. "…Oh, no…"

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, whipping out Tessaiga.

The Inu no Taisho stepped protectively in front of his mate as the black wind died down revealing that abomination. He eyed the man coldly. "You're a little late, aren't you, Naraku?"

* * *

_Well…I'm finished with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it; I enjoyed writing it, and, yes, I do enjoy leaving you all with a cliff-hanger. Sorry for the venting earlier, but it needed to be said. 'Till I update again, good-bye!__

* * *

_

_**Quotes of Randomness:**_

"_Under certain circumstances, profanity provides a relief denied even to prayer." –Mark Twain_

"_Suppose you are an idiot…now suppose you are a member of Congress…but I repeat myself." --Mark Twain_


	36. Christmas Reunions

_Chapter 36- Christmas Reunions_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks to:**_

_GnomeInuyasha _(Lol. Glad you forgive me--I couldn't resist.);_ Drake Clawfang; Akida411searcher _(How could I what?);_ Moonlitephox; Ryoko Ao Midori _(I'm not crazy about action either, and I absolutely detest writing it);_ Owari Nai Yumes_ (Re-read chapter 27 for more Shippou and Rin)_; Silent Spectre; Brigurl_

_I appreciate everyone who reads and/or reviews my fanfic. Love to you all.

* * *

_

Naraku chuckled as he stepped forward, allowing his baboon pelt to fall back just enough that they could see his twisted grin jeering at them from beneath the hood. "I see that destroying my army has not fazed you in the slightest. That was my mistake. Next time, I will help even the balance, and by doing so, the score."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes while standing warily in his battle stance, but said nothing. Sesshoumaru, also, remained silent, staying his mate with a soft growl when she tried to move beside him.

Naraku's eyes flicked haughtily over the three of them. "Are you really so surprised to see me that you can't even speak? I did not expect this from you, Inuyasha."

"Shut up, bastard! I'm ready when you are!"

The abomination chuckled again before resting his eyes on Kagura, who was straining to see over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Ah, Kagura! How lovely to see you again." Ignoring the Inu no Taisho's threatening growl, he continued. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that you had betrayed me…" He grinned at her. "At first I was angry, oh, _very_ angry. But then I realized…that I will have the pleasure of squeezing the life out of you. Your blood will be sweet, Kagura."

"To get to Kagura, you will first have to go through this Sesshoumaru. I will cut you down, Naraku."

The hanyou ignored the inu youkai and turned to Inuyasha. "And you…your miko is not here."

It was not a question; Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga and ground his teeth together. Naraku was purposely trying to goad him, and he realized that. But it was working.

"I found her alone, Inuyasha. Alone and cursing your name. I have never tasted anyone so sweet—her blood was so warm…Kagome…she was delicious."

The inu hanyou's eyes widened in fear and shock as Naraku's words registered. His shoulders began to shake with a silent rage, one that was slowly consuming him, and, for a moment, he saw red.

"Do not be deceived, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's cold voice shocked him enough to yank him out of his transformation, Tessaiga or no. "He merely wants the pleasure of destroying us when we have no self. He has not touched your miko. Do not be stupid enough to transform."

"I know that," he snarled, slowly lifting his eyes to meet his opponent's. "But I swear…I'll _kill_ you for daring to say her name, you filthy bastard." Without a second thought, he sliced through the air with Tessaiga, the waves of the Kaze no Kizu mixing with those of Tokijin as they glided forward, threatening to plow through the evil being.

Naraku's barrier shielded him from the attacks, and he sent four thick tentacles sailing toward them.

Inuyasha grunted as he cut them away. "I won't make that mistake again, Naraku." In a single pulse, the Great Fang was blood red, and the barrier was obliterated in a single blow.

Sesshoumaru ran forward, cutting and slicing at anything that got in his way as he worked his way toward his foe, his face void of all emotion.

"Fuujin no Mai!"

Swift and deadly blades shot from the wind sorceress' fan from where she stood, unprotected.

"Kagura, no!"

Inuyasha's eyes flew from to his brother, who actually looked…frightened. Suppressing a shudder, he looked for Kagura. The woman near him stood in a defensive stance, her fan held protectively in front of her as five tentacles threatened to run her through.

"Fuujin no Mai."

All of the runners but one were destroyed, and, without thinking about it, Inuyasha tackled her, taking most of the blow by shielding her with his body. He'd managed to avoid getting either of them impaled, but was ruthlessly knocked away by a returning tentacle.

He hit the ground with a sharp yelp and a loud pop.

"Inuyasha!" Kagura yelled as she leapt to her feet to face the runners that came at them again, but this time Sesshoumaru was there. She joined in the attack, destroying runners, buying time for Inuyasha, and dragging some of Naraku's attention away from Sesshoumaru as the youkai drew closer to his body. "Fuujin no Mai!"

With a grimace, the hanyou sat up, clenching his teeth in pain as he placed a clawed hand on his left shoulder. '_One…two…three_.' In a swift movement, he pushed his shoulder back in its socket with a soft moan and stood, trying to ignore the quickly inflaming flesh. He'd be fine by tomorrow morning. And besides…he could handle Tessaiga with one hand.

"Naraku."

"Don't know when to stay down, do you, hanyou?" came the cruel chortle.

Lifting his huge katana effortlessly, he leveled it with Naraku's head. "_Kaze no Kizu_!"

The evil hanyou was instantly engulfed in bright yellow flames, his laughter remaining long after his body was destroyed. In its place lay a tiny wooden doll with a single hair wound tightly around it.

"A puppet…"

* * *

"Watch, Kikyou. Watch how easy it is to get those weaklings riled up." Naraku threw his head back and laughed as Kagura glared at the offending puppet trying to stalk around Sesshoumaru. 

He sat beside a puddle of blood, which had instantly cleared to reveal the faces of those fighting. Kikyou had seen it before, but it still disgusted her. She stared in contempt at the hanyou laughing at the pain the puppet's harsh words caused. He was revolting.

His greasy black hair snaked down his bare back, clinging to his scar—the spider. The only thing that covered him was the baboon pelt wrapped securely around his waist.

Kikyou finally did turn her head to the crimson mirror when she heard Naraku address Inuyasha. _"And you…your miko is not here._"

The undead miko suddenly felt sick. '_No…he wouldn't…_' But he would, and he did. Naraku knew no low.

"I found her alone, Inuyasha. Alone and cursing your name. I have never tasted anyone so sweet—her blood was so warm…Kagome…she was delicious."

She watched Inuyasha's features intently, watching the emotions that flickered over his face at his threatening words. First shock, then fear, anger, and…rage. He gripped Tessaiga tightly in his hands, but he was threatening to transform. She watched as jagged purple lines faded in and out across his cheeks, as his eyes flashed scarlet.

She did not stay to watch any more. "You are a monster."

His laughter followed her out of the gruesome garden.

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as she placed the last of her presents under the beautifully decorated tree. She thoughtfully plucked at a limp ribbon, trying to perk it up. '_Only three more days until Christmas…_' 

It had taken her forever to buy all of her presents—especially those of her friends back in Sengoku Jidaii.

She frowned as the ribbon slowly deflated and tweaked it again. '_How can you choose a present for friends that you risk your life with almost every day? There really isn't anything I could get them that would mean enough…_'

'_They'd love anything you gave them, you know that._'

Wrinkling her nose, she plopped forward, settling on her stomach to probe the finely wrapped gifts with her gray eyes.

Her eyes traced the shape of one of the presents.

Kaede was easy enough. The young miko believed her elder would be pleased with a medical dictionary and some modern ointments.

She also decided that Miroku and Sango would enjoy something for their new house. She'd seen it, and loved it, and sat Inuyasha for not telling her about it even though he _had_ helped build it. She'd settled on a simple, elegant quilt. She couldn't understand why but after she'd seen the pale yellow and white designs on it, she couldn't ignore it. It screamed Sango. She'd also picked up a few cat treats for Kirara.

Miroku—well, she blushed when she stared at the small, wrapped box meant for him. She'd seen the way the monk looked at Sango, the complete adoration in his eyes when he watched her cook, fight, clean, sleep… Their marriage was postponed until after Naraku was destroyed because of the risk of having…'pups', as Inuyasha called them. Maybe her present to him would enable their marriage to take place sooner than they had believed.

Kagome's eyes fell on two boxes meant for the kitsune. He was easy enough too. First off, she had gotten him a paint set, but when she passed the magic store in the mall, she knew she had to get him something from there too.

Last, but certainly not least, was her gruff hanyou. She looked in every shop for something that was worth his time. She knew he would accept anything she offered him, but…why wasn't that enough for her? Finally, after two days of searching every shop she passed, she found something that caught her eye.

She tentatively reached out to touch the downy silver faux fur blanket and marveled in its softness. She couldn't bring herself to wrap it. Not yet, anyway. It was the silver that first grabbed her attention, and once she felt it, she knew she couldn't leave it behind. The color…was the exact same hue as Inuyasha's hair, and it was just as soft as his ears. She was even more relieved when she discovered the fur was faux; somehow she knew Inuyasha wouldn't relish the thought of wrapping up in a dead animal. But then again…he did have that fire rat fur of his…

With another contended sigh, she brought the blanket to her, draping it over her shoulders, admiring the way the long fur buried her fingers when she grasped it. Inuyasha would love it. She knew he would.

She started when she felt arms wrap around her, but smiled, nonetheless, when her mother kissed her forehead. "You must miss him."

"I do, but that can't be helped. I woke up feeling so happy today, Mama." She couldn't contain her smile that twisted at her as she let her head fall back against her mother's shoulder. "He's coming for me. I _know_ it."

"That's wonderful, dear. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Mai gave her daughter a reassuring squeeze and stood up. "Now, if you're going over to Shippou's for dinner, you'd better go get ready. It's almost five, you know."

With a gasp, she shot up, leaving the blanket in a pile of the floor as she flew out of the room, stopping only long enough to ruffle Souta's hair as she ran by.

"Ugg! Thanks, Sis," he grouched at her retreating back, clutching his playstation controller tighter. "Now, _he's_ winning!"

She giggled and ducked into the bathroom at the top of the staircase.

Mai smiled as she carefully picked up the blanket, folding it neatly before placing it back under the fir tree. It was so nice to see Kagome smiling again, to see her so happy again. And she was quite looking forward to seeing her oldest son return unharmed, herself. She could only imagine how much her daughter wanted to see him.

Mai glanced at the clock again. Shippou and Rin would be here in an hour to pick Kagome up.

88888888

Time flew by while she busied herself with the exasperating task of making herself presentable, and before she knew it, the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" She called, her feet pattering down the staircase, but Souta was there first.

"Who are you?" he asked the guest bluntly.

Kagome pulled him away from the door with a small growl. "Souta! That was rude!" She lifted her eyes to the door and received a pleasant surprise. "Rei!" She leaned forward to hug him. "It's good to see you again."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Er…thanks. You too?"

She grinned and invited him in. "I swear you're so much like Inuyasha, it's almost frightening."

Behind her, Souta tugged shyly on her blouse. "Who is he?" he whispered loudly to his sister, "and why are you hugging him."

Rei's face shot up in flames, but Kagome seemed unaffected by the embarrassing question. He coughed loudly.

"Souta, this is Inuyasha's nephew, Rei." She frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes him like…family."

Souta's eyes bugged out of his sockets. "Are you strong like Inuyasha?"

He scoffed, and the haughty nature that he was _almost_ cured of, returned for a moment. "This Rei is thousands of times stronger than that half—"

He was cut off by Kagome's quelling glower as she cleared her throat. "What he means, is are you a youkai or hanyou?" Her sugary sweet voice chilled him to the bone.

With a nervous smile at the kid, he said, "Yeah…I'm youkai."

"There! That wasn't so hard, was it? I can't understand why you all can't get along for a single day without throwing insults around—and Inuyasha isn't even here! Have you even met him?"

"Er…"

As quickly as her smile had disappeared, it reappeared, and she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Now then, was there something you wanted, Rei?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, narrowing his gaze curiously at her, "I'm here to take you to dinner."

Her eyebrows disappeared under her fringe of bangs. "…What?"

"Shippou couldn't pick you up because he had some…other task at hand. He wanted me to bring you by."

She relaxed instantly. "Oh…" When he eyed her suspiciously, she asked, "Shippou isn't in any trouble, is he?"

Rei grinned. "He and Rin had a falling out."

"Oh? And that makes you happy, does it?"

His grin broadened. "He was stupid enough to carry Hareru to the roof of their house and get caught. Rin still hasn't forgiven him. And yeah, I think it's funny as hell."

Kagome groaned when she noticed Souta's eyes grow larger; she knew that with each word Rei said, Souta's admiration for him grew. '_Another Inuyasha-ish role model? Not good…_'

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I am."

Flashing a grin at Souta, who remained transfixed at the doorway, the youkai closed the door softly behind them.

* * *

"Kagome! It's so wonderful to see you again!" 

Kagome could only stare as an elegant figure swept toward her, pulling her into a hug before pulling back to stare the girl in the eye.

'_That's strange,_' she realized as the woman offered to go pour her some apple cider, '_I thought I would be used to shock by now.'_

The woman was quite beautiful with short black hair that fell to her shoulders and curled under. Her sharp features were relaxed into a small smile, a natural smile, and all of her movements were graceful. '_Graceful…like the…wind._'

"Kagura?" She had known that the wind sorceress was here of course, courtesy of Rei, but she was completely different than she remembered. She looked so happy.

"Yes. I thought you knew I was here. Sesshoumaru said that you knew…" Her small smile twisted into a concerned frown.

"I did. I was just surprised is all. It's nice to see you all again. It's like a link to a world I can't quite reach right now." She gratefully accepted the cider that Rin offered. She didn't miss, however, the marked frown that the young woman had directed towards Shippou, who was laughing nervously in the corner with Rei and Sesshoumaru trying to avoid his mate's glower.

"'Gome?"

The miko glanced down at Rin's youngest daughter, Hareru, to find her tugging on her pants. With a grin, she scooped the child up, cradling her against her chest. "Well hello there, Hareru! Are you ready for Christmas?"

The toddler grinned and nodded. "I want a doll!"

Kagome gasped in exaggerated delight. "A _doll_? That sounds like a great present."

Rin sat next to the young woman on the couch. "You're so good with kids. Are you and Inuyasha going to start a family soon?"

She smiled at the child in her arms, a light blush claiming the bridge of her nose. "Well, we haven't exactly…not yet. I don't think we should have children yet though. At least, not until Naraku is no longer a threat."

She didn't notice Rin look away quickly, locking eyes with Kagura. The wind sorceress cleared her throat and walked into the kitchen.

"So…Shippou tells me that you're a great artist, Rin."

"Well, I don't know about 'great', but I do paint, yes."

The miko laughed. "Nonsense. You were always a creative child—I remember that the most about you. Well, that and the fact that you were always happy."

"Would you like for me to show you some of the work that I haven't put in my studio yet? I'm sure I have a painting you would like."

"Would you? I mean, if it isn't too much trouble…"

Rin brightened. "Follow me."

She led Kagome into a dark room at the end of the hall, pausing long enough to flip on the light switch before walking into the room.

Kagome gasped. It was a rather large room, and art was everywhere—beautiful art. Skillfully painted vases lay carefully along the corners of the wall; Charcoal pictures were displayed on the walls and carefully stacked on the floor with wax paper stuck between each, protecting them from smudges. Ink drawings leaned against the walls, as did beautifully done paintings.

Flowers, mountains, children playing in the park, abandoned barns, couples in love, her own children…these were obviously a few of Rin's favorite subjects.

"Rin…" she whispered, letting her fingers hover over a painted portrait of Shippou and their children but made sure she didn't touch it.

"Come, Kagome. I have one to show you." Rin led her to the other side of the room and moved a painting out of the way to reveal the one hiding behind it.

The miko's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, hints of tears prickling behind her eyes. A beautiful painting, beautiful didn't describe it really…

The painting was so perfect, so lifelike, that it could have been taken by camera. There on a grassy hill sat Kagome and Inuyasha. The hanyou had drawn her close, splaying his fingers across her stomach with one hand and leaning his forehead against hers. She had one hand caressing the side of his cheek. Both were grinning, practically glowing as if they had some joke that only they knew, that only they would ever understand. Behind them, the sun was setting, but they were oblivious to the dawning dusk.

Her throat constricted painfully, and she swallowed the large lump that had lodged itself there. "Oh, Rin…" she managed to choke out, "It's…it's _beautiful_."

"I never forgot seeing you two there that day. It's something that was etched in my mind for hundreds of years, Kagome. It _begged_ me to paint it. Does that sound crazy?"

"No, Rin." Her laughter was thick, as though full of tears, but none fell. "Not at all." She smile brightened even more when she realized what the woman had inadvertently said. This was Rin's memory, but Kagome had never seen it. It was a thing of the future…Inuyasha _was_ coming home. She knew he was; she could feel it, but it was nice to be assured by someone other than her mother.

"I…I want you to have it."

The miko instantly sobered. "What? No, Rin. I couldn't possibly…"

"Really, Kagome. You want it. You know you do. I'm giving it to you."

"I…I can't," she murmured sadly, reaching out to touch the painting with a trembling hand. Before she could feel it, she drew her hand back as though it had scalded her. Truth was she did want it. She felt drawn to it, but she couldn't take Rin's painting that she had obviously worked so hard on. She almost felt as though she didn't deserve anything this…beautiful, idealistic, this…untouchable.

* * *

"Really, Shippou! It wasn't funny. What if she had fallen?" Rin exclaimed, scooping some potatoes onto her plate and passing the bowl to Kagome. 

"Rin…honey…" Shippou began _way_ to tolerantly. Kagome winced—his tone wouldn't help his case at all. But she already knew…he was found guilty before he was even tried. "Have you forgotten that I'm a youkai? I have like…super strength, and…and…"

"You have magic tricks," Rei muttered darkly beside him. He was thumped by an offended kitsune.

Sesshoumaru snorted and turned to Kagura. "Pickles?" His smug smile suggested that he knew damn well his mate despised the food.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head quickly. "And you _will_ be brushing your teeth before you come near me."

Rin exasperatedly turned to Kagome. "What about you? Does Inuyasha ever do anything _completely_ and _utterly_ stupid?"

Another indelicate snort from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome made a face as she stared at her food. "…Define 'stupid'," she said slowly.

"Apparently your memory fails you, Rin. That baka has little, if any, sense. I do not doubt that if it were not for the miko, he would no longer be alive."

"He's not that bad, Sesshoumaru. You just can't stand him for some reason."

"Actually," Shippou began cautiously, "I believe Sesshoumaru enjoys his meetings with Inuyasha. After you left the mansion several weeks ago, that's all he talked about for days."

Kagome raised her eyebrows at the Inu no Taisho, who was glaring ominously at Shippou.

"You know not of what you speak, kitsune."

Kagome took a bite of her lobster. It was delicious.

"Actually, he did mention it to me about…three times." Rei put forth his two cents.

Sesshoumaru looked mildly irritated. "My own son?"

The young youkai shrugged and returned to his food. "I was only saying…Mother, this is delicious, by the way."

"Why thank you."

"You didn't make it, did you?"

Shippou threw his head back and laughed so hard that he began to choke on his food. Rei awkwardly began to pat his back to avoid his mother's pointed glare. "You—are--sooo—fucking—stupid!" he rasped.

"Shippou! The children!"

Kagome smiled to herself for the millionth time today. It felt right to be with Inuyasha's family. It was definitely interesting, anyway.

* * *

Inuyasha paced irritably around the campsite they had set up for the night. His growls became louder before cutting off completely. Deliberately avoiding the two sets of eyes that watched him, he continued to pace. He wasn't that far from the well now; in fact, he could probably reach it by morning if he ran hard enough. But Miroku still was in no condition to travel for large amounts of time and they found themselves taking breaks more often than not. 

"Sorry, Inu…yasha," Miroku apologized through clenched teeth while Sango stopped cleaning his wounds to glare up at the hanyou.

Inuyasha froze and stared at the monk as though he hadn't understood what he'd said. Then he lowered his ears, looked back at the ground, and continued in his miserable pacing.

"Don't apologize, Miroku. You've got nothing to be sorry for." Sango stood, reaching for Hiraikotsu and stalking toward the unsuspecting hanyou. She swiftly whacked him over the had with her massive bone boomerang and glared at him while he stumbled and tried to recollect his thoughts.

He rubbed the back of his head furiously. "What the hell, Sango!"

She whacked him again.

"Keep that big-ass boomerang away from me!"

And again.

Her glare was still fixated on him. "Inuyasha! You're driving us crazy! If you want to get home, then go! I am more than capable of taking care of Miroku. Now _sit down_ or leave!"

Inuyasha winced, flattening his ears to his scalp at her elevated tones. His eyes found their way to the monk, who was lying on the ground either trying to ignore the pain, them, or both.

Inuyasha's ears remained clinging to his head guiltily. "Keh," he grumbled half-heartedly, pushing of the ground and leaping into the branches of the tree above him. "I didn't say I was going to leave you two, did I?"

Carefully pushing aside his haori, he fingered the fang that hung around his neck under his prayer beads. He'd pulled it the first night they'd stopped after they'd left Ushitsuyoi's castle. The fang had grown back quickly enough. Clutching it in his clenched fist, he thought about Kagome, wandering what she was doing, if she was missing him.

He knew her so well, he could almost hear her voice. "_Don't be stupid, baka. Of course I miss you._"

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the tree trunk. He missed her too. A soft noise, one that sounded suspiciously like a whine, forced its way out. He'd pulled his fang—made the necklace for a reason: she'd always carry a piece of him as long as she wore it.

Suddenly, the idea didn't seem as good as it had when he'd first decided to give it to her.

'_So fucking stupid…_' He grasped the fang tighter in his hand, readying himself to snatch it from his neck and throw it away. But something stopped him—a memory, a feeling, a person, brief though it was, he unwound his fingers and let the object fall against his neck.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, sweetie!" 

Mai handed her daughter two red-wrapped gifts and accepted the package that Kagome held out to her.

"Merry Christmas." The miko ran her fingers over the wrapping paper, searching for the best place to begin the mauling of it.

Mai gasped as she held the scrapbook up, fingering through it. "Oh, Kagome…I love it!"

Relieved, she grinned. It sure had taken enough time to sort through the family pictures, choosing, cutting, and decorating, but she'd stuck to it and was a bit proud of the result. "I'm glad you do, Mama—here, Souta." She held another present out to her brother, momentarily overlooking her own.

In a flash, the paper had been ripped off, and her brother let loose a howl of excitement. "All right! Halo 2! Thanks, Sis." His Christmas was a success. He now owned a new gameboy, several gaming magazines, and the playstation game he'd been begging for.

"Gramps? Here's your present..."

The old man kissed his grandaughter's temple when he discovered a book of old japanese legends.

"Open your presents, Kagome. I'm sure you are going to love mine!"

Kagome was slightly frightened by the way-too-excited look on her grandpa's face, and decided she'd better open her mother's presents first.

A brand new camera and a leather bound journal. "Mama! Thank you!"

Mai smiled. "Be sure to take lots of pictures over there…I want to see them next time you come home."

She nodded. "I will." Slowly and hesitantly, she reached for the one from her grandfather. "I'm not going to have to feed this to Buyo, am I?" she asked dubiously.

"That was a perfectly good mummified Kappa paw!" he began indignantly sputtering. "Most people would count themselves lucky to even _see_ one in their lifetime!"

She contained her small smile. Her grandfather always gave her the most eccentric gifts—gifts that usually were a piece of history. She made quick work of unfastening the bow and slipping the paper away from the large box.

The lid slid from her hands when she saw what lay carefully folded inside the package. "Oh, Gramps…"

"It took a long time to find one like that, young lady, especially in your size and that color—"

She flung her arms around his neck before he could finish. "I love it!" She pulled away to take the coarse material of the haori between her fingers and lift it out of the box. It was almost exactly like Inuyasha's fire rat fur. Other than the size and the slight shade difference in the coloring, it was identical.

"This…this must have cost a fortune. I don't know if I can accept it."

Her grandfather smiled. "Nonsense, you silly girl. You didn't come home for your last birthday, so I saved the money I was going to buy your present with and put it towards this. Besides…I know the shop owner," he cackled gleefully. He always did love discounts.

"Go try it on, dear."

At her mother's gentle urging, she slipped the haori over her pajama top and tightened it.

"It looks perfect, Kagome."

"Now you look like Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed, "Except for the hair and the ears and claws and fangs and you being a girl.

* * *

Kagome sat at her windowsill, looking over the shrine grounds toward Goshinboku, which shone in the soft moonlight. It was hard to believe that Christmas was officially nearing its end. 

With a soft sigh, she rested her chin on her crossed arms as she continued to stare longingly across the shrine grounds. It had been a great Christmas, but she'd thought Inuyasha would be back by now.

She'd hoped he leap down her staircase while they were opening presents, but he didn't. He also didn't burst through the door while they were eating the holiday dinner. He hadn't come for her when they were watching "A Christmas Story" marathon on TV, either.

With another sigh, she pushed herself to her feet and glided out of the room with Daphne following curiously at her heels. It was 11:54—if she hurried, she could spend the last few minutes of Christmas with the Goshinboku.

She slipped on her bedroom shoes and ran down the path to the sacred tree, refusing to slow down until she was standing at its roots.

Stepping up the roots, she tenderly touched Goshinboku's scar as she had so many times before. Kikyou's arrow had wounded the bark when it pierced through Inuyasha's heart, and not for the first time, Kagome found herself thanking whichever god was listening that she'd been able to wake him.

A sudden warmth spread over her, shielding her from the cold that the harsh wind and old snow offered. It was like the tree was reaching out to her, protecting her while she stood there, offering it company.

"Daphne? What is with you?" The dog had backed up against Kagome's leg, snarling and growling at the shadows.

"You replaced me with a _dog_?"

The miko froze, eyes widening, back rigid, as she let the wind carry the slightly annoyed voice to her, wrapping around her. She clenched her fist into tight balls as she prayed that it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her.

Slowly, cautiously, she turned around to be pierced by those hauntingly beautiful amber eyes. His grin widened when he saw the look of complete bewilderment on her face.

"Inu…Inuyasha?"

* * *

_God, I'm cruel...and I love every minute of it. At least you all got what you wanted. Inuyasha is safe and sound with Kagome. Want to see what becomes of them? Read the next chapter. It's already finished, but I'll post it next Monday. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Love to all._

* * *

_**Quotes of Randomness:**_

_There are only two kinds of people who are really fascinating: people who know absolutely everything, and people who know absolutely nothing.---Oscar Wilde_

_Angels and Demons can't cross over into our plane. So, instead we get what I call half-breeds. The influence peddlers. They can only whisper in our ears. A single word can give you courage, or turn your favorite pleasure into your worst nightmare. Those with the demon's touch and those part angel, living alongside us. They call it the balance. I call it hypocritical bullshit.---Keanu Reeves 'Constantine'_


	37. Possession

_Chapter 37- Possession

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

_

_**Thanks to: **_

_Drake Clawfang; GnomeInuyasha; Owari Nai Yumes (_This chapter is for you.)_; Black Betty; new fan; Lady1Venus (_I'll be sure to check it out)_; Akida411searcher (_I love coming back from vacation to check up on stories! Hope you had fun.)_; Kamira; elna; SecTion9; bluemonkeyfearer (_I understand what you mean—I suffer from it too, but it is impossible for me to update too often.)_; boonerbabi (I hope you don't honestly think that was the last chapter. I've got at least a good ten more in me.); Silent Spectre; brigurl; fruitpunch676; Dark Inu Fan; Darkened Soul1_

_I love and cherish all of my reviewers and readers—even the ones that don't leave a review.

* * *

_

_Caution: This chapter has a semi-lemon…as much of one as you're gonna get anyway—and I know a few of you are already getting ready to wet your pants 'cause you've been waiting for this for so long. –grins- Enjoy.

* * *

_

Slowly, cautiously, she turned around to be pierced by those hauntingly beautiful amber eyes. His grin widened when he saw the look of complete bewilderment on her face.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" She took a small step towards him and distractedly hushed Daphne. "Inuyasha!" Leaping off the roots, she ran to him.

He braced himself, but still stumbled backwards when she hit him without bothering to slow down. "I hope you weren't waiting for someone else. Beneath Goshinboku. At night. By yourself."

She clung desperately to him, tightly clenching his haori in her fists and burying her face against his body.

He pressed his lips against the top of her head and grinned, bringing her even closer to him. "Miss me that much, did you?"

Her already weak laughter was muffled by his haori. "Shut up, baka."

As if remembering something, he pulled away from her enough to sniff for injuries…or Naraku, and was satisfied when he found neither.

"_Her blood was so warm…Kagome…she was delicious."_

A shiver ran up his spine.

"What are you doing?"

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed her question and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her flush against him.

She inhaled sharply when she met his eyes. The molten amber was churning, swirling, flowing so intensely, so passionately that she couldn't look away. She couldn't _want_ to look away. He had her entranced, and she felt she was drowning in the deep pools of liquid gold.

Slowly, his eyes fell from her own to her lips, but still he made no move. As soon as her mind cleared, she blushed lightly, knowing what he was staring at.

"Aren't…you going to kiss me…?" she murmured, willing her heart to stop beating so loudly, least she deafen him.

He lowered his head, closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against her with half-veiled eyes. The contact had an instant, jolting effect, sending shocks through their bodies. She sighed softly against him, closing her eyes as he deepened the kiss, and held on to him, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear.

'_This…how could I have forgotten how good this is…?_'

A fleeting thought tried to pierce through the Inuyasha-induced haziness in her mind, but it was forgotten when the hanyou flicked his tongue against her bottom lip, parting them with little effort and drawing her out.

But the thought came back with enough force to make her push away from Inuyasha, which was not an easy thing for her.

The hanyou sighed and looked at her with annoyance and defeat. "What is it?"

She looked him up and down trying to decide if there were any bloodstains on the fire rat fur in the pale moonlight. "You aren't hurt are you?" Without waiting for an answer, she fumbled with the edges of the coarse red material, trying to effectively lift it. He growled irritably and pulled her hands away.

"No, wench."

"Lift it." She pointed to his haori.

"No, I'm fine."

"Inuyasha…"

With an exaggerated sigh, he lifted the front, exposing his flawless chest. She gulped.

"Now the back."

"_What_?"

"Just do it, Inuyasha. It would make me feel better if you did."

"Damn!" But he turned around and let her lift the material up past his shoulder blades.

Carefully draping his hair over the front of his shoulder, she marveled at the creamy flesh that ran tightly across his back, showing his silent strength in the way he held himself.

"Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently.

The perverse desire to see if the skin was as soft as it looked was too strong. She tentatively placed the pads of her fingers between his shoulder blades, all too delighted when he quivered beneath her touch. He scalded her with the heat from his body, the fire shooting from her fingertips through the rest of her body. She let her fingers glide along the ridge of his spine.

She tried not to let her disappointment show when he pulled away, and the intensity in his gaze as he caught her hands in his stopped her from frowning.

"Not now."

His low husky tone sent delicious tremors through her body. All she could do was nod.

"Miroku and Sango are waiting for us at Kaede's. I told them I'd come to get you."

"So they're alright, too?"

"Miroku got a pretty nasty wound, but he's gonna be fine. Not a scratch on Sango."

Kagome winced. If _Inuyasha_ considered it a nasty wound… "How bad is it?"

"It's not that bad anymore, Kagome. It was at first, but not now." He nodded toward the well house. "You ready?"

"Yeah, can you help me carry some stuff? I bought them gifts."

Minutes later, they leapt through the well, arms laden with presents.

* * *

Kagome carefully dropped her load on the packed earth when she entered Kaede's hut. The first thing she noticed was that all talking had ceased as soon as she breezed through the doorway. She looked up to see five sets of shocked eyes watching her.

Sango was the first to snap out of her stupor; she leapt to her feet, crossing the small hut to pull the miko into a warm hug. "Kagome! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you're all back!" She felt a familiar lump of fur leap onto her shoulder. The kitsune threw his tiny paws around her neck.

"Shippou! Did you protect the village while everyone was away?" She plucked him off of her shoulder to cradle him against her chest.

"Yeah…No one came while I was watching over the people!"

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek before setting him back down. "I would have come to spend time with you, but _someone_ wouldn't let me…" She threw a glower at Inuyasha.

"No regrets, wench," he said in an almost bored tone.

"Ah, Kagome. I'm glad you are well."

Kagome turned to see Miroku propped against the side of the shack. She frowned when his smile turned into a grimace. "Where do you hurt, Miroku?" She crossed the hut to kneel at his side.

"No need to worry. I'll be fine."

"Don't be silly. You're obviously in pain. Now where does it hurt?"

She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously when he motioned to his right hipbone. "If you're not going to be serious…"

Sango placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's not lying, Kagome."

"Oh. Alright then, I need you to remove your robes." She turned to Sango. "Can you help him?"

"I—I…" The slayer's face turned crimson.

Miroku looked most thrilled by this idea. "Yes, Sango, could you help me undress?"

'_Payback time…_' Inuyasha smirked, flashing his claws. "I _could_ just shred a hole in his robes. It would require no _undressing_."

'_Oh, you're_ evil,' his mind hissed gleefully.

"Thank you," Kagome said brightly, shifting over so that the hanyou could kneel beside her.

"Oh, yes. _Thank you_, Inuyasha."

He didn't have to look up to know that Miroku was glaring at him. He made quick work of the robe, creating a hole plenty large enough for Kagome to work around, and the old bandages were sliced away with a single claw.

The miko flinched at the sight of the still gaping wound with mottling black, green, and purple flesh around the edges. She glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. "Not bad anymore? Inuyasha…"

"It's not as bad as it was!"

In all reality, Miroku should not be alive right now.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the power that was currently lying dormant within her. She could feel it answering her, flowing through her veins as she called to it. It was awake.

Carefully, she lowered her hand, laying it gently against Miroku's hip and waiting for his body to absorb the pearly light that she knew was there.

"It's completely gone."

Kagome opened her eyes. Miroku was once again whole, but it left her feeling a bit drained. The next the she knew, Sango's arms were wrapped around her neck.

"You did it! Thank you!"

She managed a small smile and pushed herself to her feet. Inuyasha's strong arms steadied her when she swayed. Tossing him a grateful smile, she said, "I brought presents for everyone." She pointed to the wrapped gifts lying forgotten in a corner.

"You need to rest, wench."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. Actually, I feel better already." She grabbed two presents and held them out to Shippou. "These are for you." She couldn't help but grin as the kit tore into the paper and was thoroughly excited to find a finger painting kit and a box of "magic cards"…complete with instruction.

"Kaede…"

The old miko thanked the young woman for her thoughtfulness and immediately lost herself in the medical dictionary, flipping purposefully through the pages.

"Here's yours, Sango…and this is Kilala's."

The slayer marveled at the beautiful quilt, fingering the crisp fabric. "Kagome…I love it. Thank you so much."

"I thought it would be perfect for your house."

The slayer nodded, "It is."

The young woman warily eyed the last package, sighing before she picked it up. She did not relish the idea of explaining condoms to Miroku.

"This one is yours, Miroku, but I want to give it to you outside so that I can explain it."

"What?" Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her backwards against his chest.

"Relax, Inuyasha. This really only concerns Miroku and Sango. You two come with me, and I'll explain it." She twisted in the hanyou's grasp, turning to kiss his cheek. "Be right back."

"Then you rest," he called after her.

* * *

Sango's face was the color of Inuyasha's haori as Kagome trudged through her explanation. Miroku, however, looked intrigued.

"And this would enable our union without the worry of Sango conceiving?" Beside him, his fiancé groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Well…yes. I mean, there is always a _chance_ of Sango getting pregnant, but it would be very slim. There's really no telling how long it will be until Naraku is destroyed. I thought…you know, you might want to get married earlier. It's just another option, is all."

"Thank you very much, Kagome. This was very gracious of you." He looked to Sango, who refused to meet his gaze. He sighed. "Sango and I will talk about it."

"I'm going back inside. It's a bit chilly out here, and I told Inuyasha I wouldn't be long."

The couple followed her into the small, but warm shanty.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was sitting with his back to the wall, and, though he did not turn to face her, his ears swiveled towards her like furry little radars. She knew he was listening.

"Come back to my time with me? I left your present there."

Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing looks, which, unfortunately, were spotted by the hanyou.

Miroku grinned and opened his mouth, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Not a word, monk."

Once again he opened his mouth, only to close it again when the hanyou cracked his knuckles menacingly.

The monk sighed in defeat. "Have a pleasant trip."

* * *

"So…what _did_ you get me?" he teased once they were well away from the hut.

Wrinkling her nose, she playfully shoved him. "I can't tell you. You'll see when you open it.

His curiosity mounted. "_Or_ you can tell me now, and I'll act surprised when I see it."

"No, Inuyasha. We're almost there. You can wait a few more minutes."

"I mean…I'll gasp and everything."

Her grin widened. "You're awful."

"But you love it…"

She didn't disagree.

"Will you hurry it up, then?"

She deliberately slowed her steps, walking in slow motion while his patience quickly drained.

With a squeal, she was scooped into his arms.

"Wench. You should have known that wouldn't work."

She grinned into his haori as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. "Who said it didn't work?" She didn't have to look up to know that he was smirking as his feet lit across the damp grass. "I know every move you're going to make, Inuyasha."

"Is that so?" He loosened his grip on her right when she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Told you."

Then they went airborne, and she knew that they were falling through the time slip.

* * *

"What do you…think?" Kagome asked nervously, tangling her fingers together.

Inuyasha glanced at her. She was actually _worried_ that he didn't like the gift. He lifted the heavy blanket to his nose and sniffed. With a small smile, he said, "It smells like you."

She flushed a bit. "Er…yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I…sort of used it a few times before I could finally bring myself to wrap it."

He shook his head. "I like its smell."

She smiled and began to pile more things into her bulky yellow bag. "How many packages of Ramen should I bring, Inuyasha?" She gasped sharply when his arms suddenly wrapped around her, drawing her against him.

"Thank you."

She beamed. "I'm glad you like it. Let me just write Mama a note, and we can leave."

"Leave to go where?"

She shrugged, trying to close the over-stuffed bag. "Anywhere. The sky is so clear tonight—perfect for watching the stars."

"You'll freeze, Wench. Or have you forgotten that it's the middle of winter."

She lifted the bag, only to have Inuyasha snatch it away, throwing it effortlessly over his shoulder. "You haven't forgotten how to build a fire in the month that you've been away, have you?"

"Keh, no."

"Alright then. Plus, I have my sleeping back, and then there's your blanket, and—Oh! I almost forgot!" She ran out of the kitchen and returned a little while later, wearing her red haori.

"Well?" She twirled in front of him, giving him full view of her newest article of clothing.

His smile was small, but genuine. "Not bad. Looks better on you than it does on me."

She grinned and laced her fingers behind his neck, leaning on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I really am glad you're back. I missed you." Her smile faded as she stared sternly at him. "And you're never leaving me behind again, are you?"

"Nope. Hurry up, and let's go."

She scribbled a quick note for her mother to find and made sure Daphne had food. And then they walked out the door.

* * *

"What was it like?" Kagome asked quietly, staring into the fire. She'd been able to convince Inuyasha to build a campfire close to the hot springs quite easily.

"All fun and games." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It was _war_, Kagome."

She made a face at him and offered him a fresh cup of ramen. "Baka. So, what was Ushitsuyoi like?"

"He's an ass."

"Inuyasha…"

"He's big, uses a huge axe, and he's a pretty good fighter," he muttered, swallowing a large bite of the instant noodles

She eyed him disapprovingly. "And that makes him an…?"

"An ass."

"You're awful."

"Keh. We've already been through this, wench."

Once again she lost herself in her thoughts as she stared into the hypnotizing flames, and was startled when Inuyasha settled on the ground behind her, pulling her into his lap. She began to toy with his prayer beads while he cradled her to him and wrapped the silver fur blanket around both of them.

She felt so safe in his arms; it was as if nothing could ever touch her while she was wrapped up in him. This feeling was one of the things she missed most about him while he was gone. No one else on Earth could make her feel like he could. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"…If you could do it again, would you take me with you?"

"No."

His answer was so immediate, so sure, that she was almost stunned. "…Why?"

"I had no idea what I was dealing with. I didn't know how big or strong Naraku's force was. I didn't know if Naraku, himself, would show up. I wasn't sure how strong _our_ forces were. It would have been stupid for me to take you there—incredibly stupid. So, no, I don't regret leaving you behind where I knew you were safe."

"I could have handled it, you know."

His answer was a kiss on the side of her temple.

She sighed and tried to squirm even closer to him. "Just…don't leave me alone for that long again…okay?"

"Never."

Kagome's hand grasped something hard and smooth that hung around his neck. "What's this?" She held the gleaming object up in the firelight. It looked like the fangs that resided on his prayer beads, other than the white coloring, but it had no spiritual aura surrounding it as the beads had.

"Oh…that…that…was stupid really."

She looked at it more closely. It dangled from a fine silver-spun chain, and it looked like some sort of fang. A dog fang actually. "A tooth…" She remembered Inuyasha mentioning that in order to have Tessaiga mended, Tototsai had to pull his fang.

Her eyes went from the fang to Inuyasha. "Why did you pull a tooth?"

"Never mind, wench."

She gave him her I-dare-you-to-lie-to-me look. "Inuyasha, you don't just pull a tooth if it's nothing. Why won't you tell me?"

"It was…an accident…?"

"Liar."

"You don't know that."

"I know that you didn't just pull the tooth for kicks. And _how_ in the world would you accidentally lose a tooth."

"There are plenty of ways."

"Inu-_yasha_! I think I should know if Tessaiga is broken or something."

His patience was wearing thin. "It isn't _for_ Tessaiga," he growled, raising his voice with each word. "It's for _you_."

Kagome was genuinely shocked. After a moment, she finally tore her eyes away from Inuyasha's and studied the smooth object in her hand. "For me?"

He wouldn't look at her, and he knew that she wouldn't know what to say. How could she? She didn't understand why he'd done it, and wouldn't, until he told her. He sighed.

"It's a piece of me," he said quietly. "I thought you might want to keep it if I ever had to leave for a few days…or something." He heard her sharp intake of breath.

She placed a hand on his cheek, pulling his eyes toward her. "That's probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say." She leaned forward to kiss his lips softly, lingering just a moment before pulling back; she continued to stroke his cheek. "So…it's mine?"

He pulled her hand away from the fang and lifted it over his head, placing it around her neck. It was then that she realized the chain was a strand of his hair.

"I love it."

She missed his small smile while she continued studying her new necklace.

They sat together for a while, listening to the sounds of the night, the flames lick at crackling wood. After such a long time apart, the couple just wanted to enjoy the feel of the other's arms around them. Without saying a word, Inuyasha listened to Kagome's heart thump gently inside her chest, memorizing it's pattern. He could tell she was valiantly fighting away the sleep that hounded her.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No."

He eyed her skeptically.

"…Maybe…yes…"

Without a word, he stood, still holding her, and walked to the other side of the fire, where her sleeping bag was already made out for her. After carefully placing her under the covers and throwing the fur blanket over her, he seated himself above her head to keep watch for the night.

She was so frustrated that she wanted to scream into the thick covers, but settled on sighing morosely. The urge to feel his arms around her again was too strong to deny.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer but brushed the hair out of her face.

"You know…this is a really big sleeping bag…"

An involuntary smile spread across her face when she felt the covers shift, and his body slipped next to hers, draping an arm over her waist as he did so.

"Better?"

She yawned and pressed her back further into his chest as she settled deeper into the covers. "Mm-hmm. This is…nice."

He laid his chin on top of her head, and she didn't see the longing that darkened his eyes. "Yeah." He held her close through the night as sleep claimed both of them.

* * *

Absolute contentment, welcome warmth, gratifying wholeness, and a safety that only one person could offer: Inuyasha.

This is what Kagome woke to, rather than the loneliness that she had awoken to every morning for the past month. Careful not to wake him up, she untwined her legs from his and turned to face him.

'_Inuyasha…he's finally home._'

He looked so innocent and peaceful as he slept, his boyish features showing no trace of a scowl. She tenderly ran her fingers along his jaw line, hesitating when he shifted slightly in his sleep and tightened his hold on her.

"'Gome… go back to sleep," he complained groggily.

She grinned, but slowly lifted his arm off of her so that she could crawl out of the sleeping bag. '_Maybe I can get a quick bath before he wakes up._' She was, in fact, amazed when she did manage to stand without waking him.

'_Poor thing_,' she thought as she treaded softly to the nearby hot spring. '_This last month must be catching up with him._'

The air was crisp, chilly, but uncommonly warm for a winter morning, especially when it was snowing on the other side of the well. The heat from the springs made steam as it met the cool air, and Kagome longed for that bath even more.

Unfastening her haori, she let it fall around her feet and stepped out of her pajama bottoms. A small sigh escaped her as she toed the water. It was so warm. With a soft hiss, she lowered herself into the water and closed her eyes.

It was going to be a good day.

Staring up at the clear skies, she couldn't help but appreciate the way of life in the past. There were no cars, buses, anything to cause pollution or unnecessary noise. The stars were always visible, the rain was always fresh, and the air was completely natural, like the streams.

If something was to happen and the well closed, she could imagine living her life here, with her friends, with Inuyasha. Truth was…it didn't matter to her where or when she lived, as long as he was by her side.

Ten minutes later, she begrudgingly raised herself out of the water and was instantly met by the chilly air. She pushed herself to the shore and reached for her towel, hastily patting herself dry before towel-drying her hair.

She froze when she heard the bushes moving beside her.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice—oh _fuck_!" He was staring at her half-naked body with wide eyes.

He couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't talk. All he could do was stare, and try to ignore the youkai raged within him.

'_Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn….damn, damn, damn…_damn'

_'Her body...' _His mind took it upon itself to point out the obvious.

_'Yeah..._damn

She wasn't exactly naked; she had left her bra and panties on, and he had seen more than this before. But that didn't stop him from being completely devastated by the sight of her curvaceous body, as she made no move to cover herself.

Before he even realized he was moving, he had her pulled against him. One hand pressed into the small of her back, while the other settled at the back of her neck as he hungrily claimed her lips.

The moment his hands touched her, Kagome forgot that she was wet, undressed, and cold, and lost herself completely in him, taking whatever he had to offer. She'd seen it in his eyes before he'd grabbed her—the want, the need, and the admiration.

He pulled his head back as she loosened his haori to trail kisses along his collarbone and neck. "You…you're cold," he managed to murmur while he continued to let her lips destroy him.

"Not cold."

He pulled her closer to him as she nipped at his jaw line, breaking down every inner barrier he had ever made by the whisper of her lips, the heat of her breath, the gentle touches of her nimble fingers. "You are."

All shyness had left her the moment she felt his hands on her skin. She pulled away to whisper against his skin. "So warm me up."

A rough hand pulled her chin up. She barely had time to register the desire that darkened his golden orbs before he once again claimed her lips, this time with a fierce determination, trying to show her how much he needed her, all of her. Her scent shifted, plunged, wrapped around him as she lost herself in his touches, his caresses, his kisses.

She couldn't possibly know how much she affected him. Her scents, her breaths, her moves, her smiles, sounds—all of it melded together to form the miko he'd fallen in love with, all of it he'd learned by heart, all of it only served to make him want her more.

After her legs gave out, he held her, cradling her as she wrapped her arms around his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair. She was vaguely aware that they were moving, but didn't care—as long as he didn't pull away.

It wasn't until she found herself being lowered to her sleeping bag that she realized they were no longer at the hot springs. Inuyasha towered over her, his hair falling around her, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Not that that mattered to her—he was her world, and she was his.

For was seemed like eternity, the hanyou hovered over her, trapping her with a hand resting beside both shoulders and a knee between her own. He just stared at her, thick rusty gold clashing against stormy gray as though everything he'd ever wanted resided in their depths.

Her breath caught in her throat, and he slowly leaned closer…closer, brushing his lips over her neck, delighted in the way her pulse fluttered under them. "Don't stop," he whispered heatedly against her, "Never stop."

She gripped as much of his haori as she could fit in her hand; she tried to concentrate on his words, rather than his delicious teasing. "Stop what?"

He flicked his tongue against her skin, wrenching a gasp from her. "Never stop looking at me like that…"

A lump grew in her throat, and tears stung her eyes. Managing a small smile, she nodded and shoved at the haori, trying desperately to get closer to him, feel his flesh under her fingers, to feel his heart beating beneath her palm. Her frustration grew with each passing second. "I can't—"

With a soft kiss, he cut her off and pulled away to take the fire rat fur off for her.

She'd almost forgotten exactly how defined Inuyasha's muscles were, and the blatant reminder was almost devastating to the poor miko. With a tentative hand, she reached out to touch his abs, receiving a small groan for her efforts as she sent shocks through his body.

'_She doesn't realize…she doesn't know what she can do to me. A simple touch, a simple look…_' He melted in her hands. She was everything to him. Kagome the miko had freed him from the Goshinboku by simply grasping the arrow, waking him with her cries. Kagome the girl had accepted him, freed him from his past sins by telling him that he had a beautiful soul. Kagome the friend had always listened to him. Even when he refused to talk, she had heard his soul—she had freed him from the loneliness that had always haunted him. And Kagome the woman, she healed a part of him that he had always thought would be broken. She had healed his heart, taught him that it is alright to love and trust. She taught him that there never was, never will be anything impure about true love.

And all of these parts of her offered him something priceless: her. All of her was his, body, mind, and soul.

She slowly ran her hand up his chest, shoulder, and to the back of his neck, leaving tremors behind her and pulling him down to meet her.

He returned his attentions to her lips, taking her breath away with the gentle caresses meant to soothe her, but merely made her more frustrated as the heat pooled in her belly. Her long, thin fingers kneaded at his chest as he pulled away to lick, nibble, kiss every inch of her body, as he slowly dragged his claws over her exposed flesh. Under his claws her bra was rendered useless and fell away.

A soft hiss escaped him, his eyes wide, dark as stared at her, and for a moment, he'd almost let his youkai have his way. But that couldn't happen. He wouldn't let that happen. Kagome, she deserved better than that. With a soft whimper, he pressed his lips against hers, delving his tongue in her mouth with a hot desperation. Her hands fell to the ties of his hakama, but he stayed her with a trembling hand.

The string that she felt she was hanging from tightened a little more, ready to snap.

His eyes were bright, cautious. "Are you sure you want this? If you do this, you're mine…forever."

Her smile was radiant, her eyes awash with tears. "Forever with you?" She reached up to push his bangs away from his eyes with a tender hand. "I think I'd like that…"

That was all he waited for, all he wanted to hear.

* * *

With one last ragged cry, he collapsed over her, drawing her closer as though he thought she might disappear.

Kagome met his smiling eyes with her own bright ones. She'd never felt like this before. She felt like she was now complete, but had never known she wasn't in the first place. But lying here, in his arms, her mate's arms, Inuyasha's arms, she felt as though she could do anything. She was no longer just a mere mortal; she had managed to touch the untouchable, the magical. Inuyasha was something straight from a fairy tale, and she belonged with him.

'_Mates…_' She smiled at him. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry or both."

Her thick tone was enough to alarm Inuyasha; he searched for traces of tears. He seemed to understand her though, and he grinned, lowering his mouth to her bare neck; his hot breath scorched her. "Changed your mind already?"

"No," she gasped as his tongue trailed the outline of her collarbone, "never."

"Kagome?" He settled himself beside her, draping an arm over her stomach as he did so.

Her fingers ran through his hair, freeing it of knots. "Hmm?"

"I want to build us a house here. We need our own place."

She didn't know what to say. A smile graced her lips as her fingers slipped to caress his cheek.

"When we're here, we can't stay at Kaede's forever. I mean, if you want we can find a house on the other side of the well…" he hurried to say.

She silenced him with a kiss. "It doesn't matter to me. Here, there… If I'm with you, then I'm home." Her smile brightened, if possible, even more. "A house sounds great."

He closed his eyes, pulling the fur blanket closer around them as he held her. "Good…"

Yawning, she nuzzled against him. "Inuyasha…I love you."

"Mine," was all he whispered; his lips found her forehead.

"Yours."

* * *

Well? I hope you all liked it. Sorry it skipped so much. There was just so much I needed to put it this chapter and so little space. This is by far my longest chapter yet—16 pages without all of the extra stuff at the beginning. I'll update soon, I hope. Ta ta! Good luck in school to all highschool-ers and college-goers.

* * *

**Quote of Randomness:**

"'Mockingbirds don't do one thing but make music for us to enjoy. They don't eat up peoples gardens, don't nest in corncribs, they don't do one thing but sing their hearts out for us. That's why it's a sin to kill a mockingbird."-- _'To Kill a Mockingbird'_ by Harper Lee


	38. The Discomfort of Prying

_Chapter 38- The Discomfort of Prying_ _

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks to: **_

_Drake Clawfang; GnomeInuyasha; schwarzes hund; Maroon Goddess; Wolf Blossom (_Thanks much! Fell in love with 'I Dare You' btw)_; bluemonkeyfearer (_Lol! I know, I'm just blessed that way—jk. I'm the same way.)_; Kamira; Cara the Mord Sith; ---; Akida411searcher; Brigurl (_Ooh! You need to read 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'—best book ever!)_; Danielle; Lacey Beans; Owari Nai Yumes (_That was Naraku's puppet they destroyed, not Naraku, himself); _Ryoko Ao Midori (_…I don't get it…)_; Moonbeam Weaver; Dark Inu Fan (_Nope, nothing other than the scent_.); IwishIWasKagome; Inu'sHardCoreBitchThatLovesRamen_

_I love and cherish all of my reviewers—even the ones that don't leave a review._

_

* * *

A special thanks to NekoReiBaka, who helped me with the chapter. Thanks so much!

* * *

_

Kagome shifted the basket of herbs in her arms, resting it against her hip as she slipped into Kaede's hut. "Sorry it took so long. I stopped by Sango's house on the way back."

Kaede spared her a quick glance before burying her nose back the remedial section of her new book. "Ye are fine child. I just want to experiment a bit."

With a loud sigh, Sango brushed through the door and leaned against the wall. "God, grant me patience with that man.

Kagome giggled and placed the herbs beside the old miko. "Later, Kaede."

"Bye, child."

The miko held the mat aside, waiting for Sango to exit before following her. "What did he do now?"

Shooting her 'the look', she merely sighed again and shook her head.

"Still trying to grope you in public?" was her helpful suggestion.

Sango grimaced. "Yes. If he wasn't my fiancé, I'd have removed his hands by now."

Kagome's grin widened. Grabbing a bottle of water, she took a quick sip before tossing it to her friend. "Well, I'm glad he's your fiancé then."

The slayer's hawk eyes studied the miko suspiciously, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. "You certainly are happy today."

A light blush spread across the bridge of her nose. "Am I?" The slayer gave her another 'look'. "I guess I am."

She hurriedly took a sip of the water before further questioning her friend. "Any reason for that?"

"Any reason?" she repeated distractedly.

_Inuyasha's content rumbling vibrated through her as he held her against him. Waking up in his arms with his heart beating against her bare chest was something foreign but wholly welcome. His beauty was almost ethereal—his hair caught the sun's attention and glimmered softly as it fell around him, mixing with her ebony tresses. His long lashes trembled slightly as he slept, and his features were softened to the point where Kagome could see right through his fallen barriers. She reached out to stroke his cheek. It wasn't until she felt his hot lips against her bare neck that she realized he was awake…_

Her flush darkened. "Any reason other than my friends returning home safely?"

"I suspect that it has less to do with our returning home and more to do with a certain hanyou…"

"Inuyasha…?" She ducked her head to hide her increasingly reddening face.

Sango laughed. "Who else would I be talking about? I like your haori by the way."

"Huh? My haori?" She looked down at her newest article of clothing and grinned. "Thanks. Gramps gave it to me for Christmas."

"Oi, Monk! You're comin' with me. Move it!"

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha stalking into the center of the village, a scowl on his face as his watched Miroku deliberately take his precious time wandering through the small town.

"Before I'm _old_…" He turned impatiently, but his scowl faded when his eyes met and held his mate's. With a jerk of his head, he gestured her to come to him.

She wasn't surprised when her feet started moving of their own accord. "I'll be right back," she told Sango over her shoulder.

His small smile made her heart pound erratically inside her chest as she got closer. "Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise…"

"Oh? What kind of surprise?"

He raised a thick black eyebrow at her. "Kind? There are different kinds?"

"Well…yeah. There's the 'Surprise! A taco!' surprise—"

"A taco?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "And then there's the 'Surprise! I want to run off with Kouga!' surprise—the mother load of all surprises, in other words."

Inuyasha stared at her in abject horror. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

She shrugged. "It was just an example."

"You're thinking about that bastard!" he accused, his voice raising.

She frowned at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I am not! It was an example, Inuyasha."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and huffed as he drummed his fingers impatiently on his arms. "And Kouga was the first thing that came to mind?"

"Don't make this a big deal—I'm rather happy right now. Besides, I had a chance to be with Kouga, right—not that I'd want to be," she hurried to add at his marked scowl. "But I _chose_ you…and you chose me." She smiled at him, going for the innocent approach.

He stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his haori with a pout. "Keh. Fine. I'll pretend you didn't mention that damn wolf"

"Good." She beamed at him. "After all, who needs him when I've got the sexy, strong, and valiant Inuyasha?"

The drastic change from angry to smug did not surprise her at all. The hanyou smirked at her. "Damn straight…"

'_Alright…Operation 'Butter-Up-The-Hanyou' is complete. Time for phase two._' She clasped her hands behind her and batted her eyelashes at her now-confused mate. "Now…where are you going?"

"That's not gonna work, Wench. And I told you…it's a surprise," he snickered.

'_Damn_…'

Kagome could have sworn they'd had this 'discussion' last night. She grinned. "You could tell me, and I'll pretend to be surprised. I mean…I'll gasp and everything."

The hanyou made a face but smiled. "…Wench."

"Baka." She reached up to tweak his ear playfully.

"Ahem…"

The two leapt apart guiltily after Miroku cleared his throat. Laughter danced in his eyes and his lips twitched into a grin, but he, thankfully, didn't comment on their closeness. "I came as quickly as I could."

Fighting back his blush, Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure." He couldn't quite understand why he was flushing. Miroku knew that he and Kagome were closer now. He'd already told the monk he'd never leave her, and he'd seen them kiss…and after this morning all he wanted to do was touch her. But they'd decided to wait a few days before telling the others about their relationship, and, regretfully, he agreed.

She took a step backwards, offering Miroku an uncertain smile before turning to Inuyasha. "Let me know when you get back."

With a nod, he turned on his heel, heading for the forest with Miroku at his side.

She shook her head with a sigh and returned to Sango, who'd remained rooted where the miko had left her.

"It's amazing, really."

Kagome lifted her head to meet her friend's gaze. "What's amazing?"

"How much he's changed in the last few months."

"Who? Inuyasha?"

The slayer nodded and laced her fingers behind her neck, stretching as she walked. "Yeah. He seems more open about your relationship."

"That's because there _is_ a relationship now…" Kagome stared at the dull sky. "…It's going to storm soon…"

"He's already asked you to be his mate, right?"

Startled by the blunt question, the miko stumbled forward, managing to catch herself before she fell. "Huh? Mates?"

Sango knitted her brow. "You mean he hasn't asked you yet? I thought…"

"He did. Ask me, I mean." Her smiled managed to drag some of the attention away from the red that seeped into her cheeks.

Placing an arm around Kagome's shoulder, Sango pulled her along the dirt path happily. "I knew he'd asked you! After seeing you under the tree that day and then the day we left…I _told_ Miroku he'd already asked you!" …Not that Miroku had disagreed with her…

'_I wonder how she's going to react when she finds out that we're already mates.'_ Kagome's smile faded a little as her stomach churned guiltily; she hated keeping something like this from Sango. She'd want to know, but Kagome had already told Inuyasha she'd wait a few days. In fact, it was her idea. …It was her idea, but it was purely for Inuyasha's comfort.

The stormy gray orbs risked a quick glance to her friend; the young woman was smiling and watching the two men disappear from view as they continued their small walk. "Have you talked to Miroku about the wedding?"

A sigh escaped the slayer. "No, not yet…"

"Well, I want to know when you do decide…"

She smiled. "Of course, Kagome."

"Huh…I wonder what's going on there." Squinting at the small ring of children kneeling on the ground, she pulled Sango off the dirt path and towards them.

Five children watched in awe as Shippou flashed his cards at them, shuffling them inexpertly and picking up a stray card here and there.

"Kagome! Sango!" He beamed proudly at them and motioned for the kids to make room for the two women. "Look what I've learned to do."

The miko shot a knowing look at Sango and tried not to laugh when the little kitsune's brow furrowed in concentration and determination and his little pink tongue poked out. "All right! Let's see it." She kneeled on the ground beside Sango, who had pulled a little girl into her lap.

He continued his amateur shuffling until the deck met his satisfaction. With a smug grin, he offered the cards to the women. "Pick one of them. Then I'm supposed to guess which one it is—so don't tell me!"

"Gotcha." Filtering through the fanned deck with her eyes, she picked a card, whispering her choice very softly in the slayer's ear so that Shippou wouldn't hear.

"All right…now I gotta guess…"

Shoving away the chill that the cold breeze forced upon her, she smiled encouragingly at the kitsune and wrapped her jacket closer around her body. She raised an eyebrow when Shippou laid the deck carefully on the ground and stared at her with narrow eyes, studying her. "What's wrong?"

He wrinkled his nose and crawled closer, sniffing at her. "You smell different…"

That blush that always appears across her nose came back with a vengeance. "I don't think I smell any different. Now, I've picked my card," she muttered nervously. She could feel Sango's eyes on her.

Shippou continued his investigation, sniffing carefully around her. "You _do_ smell different."

Sango was staring openly now.

"I don't know what you mean, Shippou. I've picked my card. Don't you want to guess what it is?"

He ignored her. "Why do you smell like you've been rolling around with Inuyasha?"

"It was the three of hearts!" Kagome blurted miserably as the blood rose to her cheeks and Sango began coughing…loudly.

One of the little girls in the warped circle clapped her hands together gleefully. "Did you roll down that big hill? I love that one!"

Sango, helpfully, began coughing louder, trying hard to choke back her laughter, for the sake of Kagome's pride.

Clasping her hands together in her lap, she smiled weakly at the little girl. "No, we didn't roll down the hill, but that sounds like fun."

"Then what _did_ you do?" Shippou asked, dancing around her as he sniffed. "Inuyasha's scent is all over you."

She shot the slayer a cursory glance meant to quell her coughing…she only began laughing. Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned back to the kitsune, staring at him, trying to figure out some form of answer that he could understand—and leave some of her rapidly diminishing dignity.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Inuyasha's voice laughed at her. '_Think fast_,' he teased.

"Yeah…come to think of it, I believe I do remember something about a hill…" she began lamely.

'_A hill? Do you think Shippou doesn't know what a mate is?_'

'_Maybe he does, but the others kids won't._'

'_I think you're relieved the village children are here…_'

'_Oh, I am not! And stop doing that…' _She firmly decided that it cannot be healthy to bicker with herself but failed to listen to her own advice.

'_Stop what?_'

'_Turning things around. Now leave me alone. I've got enough on my plate already, I don't need to add 'crazy' to the list._'

She could have sworn her conscience chuckled, much like Inuyasha, but refused to dwell on it.

"Since when does Inuyasha roll down hills?" Staring dubiously at the miko, the kit crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome groaned as more color seeped into her face. Casting a pleading glance in Sango's direction, she truly tried to ignore the persistent youkai.

Taking pity on her friend, Sango straightened her features to a small, amused smile. "Enough of that, Shippou." Her grin widened when her eyes fell on Kagome. "What do you say to a trip to the hot springs?"

She wrinkled her nose but nodded, nonetheless. Anything was better than here at this moment; if Shippou asked any more questions, she was pretty sure she'd never regain her normal coloring.

* * *

"Forget it, monk." 

The jingling of Miroku's staff stopped completely for a moment before the rings began clashing together again as he increased his speed. "You know what my present was, my friend. I think it only to be fair that you tell me what Kagome gave you."

With a snort and an incredulous glance, Inuyasha asked, "Do you know how fucking stupid that sounded?"

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Not very…It's called common courtesy, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's half-hearted glare was directed at Miroku. "Courtesy, my ass."

"I just want to know what she gave you, Inuyasha. Surely she was…happy to see you?"

With a blush, he muttered, "The present wasn't anything like that."

Miroku slumped his shoulders and sighed. "You're no fun. Does her being your intended mean anything to you?" He ignored the hanyou's growl, which was rapidly increasing in volume. "I mean, you didn't even kiss her?"

"Did I _say_ that? No. I said that the present didn't have anything to do with that, you ass!" he all but bellowed. "I believe I've told you before that what Kagome and I do is none of your business."

The determined monk ignored the last sentence and tested his luck once again with a grin. "So you _did_ kiss her…" He ducked away from Inuyasha's fist, and the hanyou missed him.

Stumbling, Miroku gaped at the irritated Inuyasha.

Inuyasha never misses.

With a furrowed brow, he tapped the inu hanyou's head lightly with the end of his holy staff, relaxing somewhat when it was violently shoved away with a foul curse. "Alright, my friend…now I know for sure that something has happened. What exactly _did_ you and Kagome do last night?"

Kagome's cries filled his mind. The way she screamed his name…

Shoving his hands up the sleeves of his haori as he walked, he turned his head to hide his painful blush. "We didn't do nothin' last night." It wasn't exactly a lie… They really hadn't done anything last night. This morning, however…

"Alright," he sighed, trudging behind his comrade. His disappointment was evident, but he'd yet to give up. One thing about Miroku was that he had a nasty habit of digging the truth out of a person by tricks or by wearing them down eventually. Inuyasha was no different than his other victims…he'd cave, eventually.

The monk sighed.

Inuyasha ignored him.

He sighed again.

Inuyasha growled.

"And you're sure you don't want to talk about it?" the monk asked solemnly. "I can be a helping hand, an extra ear, and a shoulder to cry on. Come cry on my shoulder, Inuyasha," he cooed.

The hanyou stopped to pin him with another patronizing glare, which was about all he was giving Miroku at the moment. "And are you sure that you want to attend your own wedding? I'm more than willing to sharpen my claws on you."

Clasping his hands together in mock delight, Miroku twittered, "How wonderful! I see we've already managed to progress to the 'Maim-the-monk' stage!"

"Oooh, I get it now." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "You must _want_ me to kill you. You could've just saved us both the trouble and told me sooner."

"You want to know what I think?"

With an exasperated sigh, Inuyasha began to walk again. "No, not really. But I probably don't have a choice anyway, do I?"

"No," Miroku confirmed distractedly before breaking into a grin. "I think you two had some quality time together last night. Maybe even a…_'together'_?"

"You're such a letch."

"I don't here you denying it," he pointed out.

Inuyasha didn't even spare him a glance as he continued to walk toward the well. "I don't have to deny anything, monk. We aren't talking about this anymore."

'_Damn stubborn hanyou._' Miroku glared at his back but fell silent—he had an idea. All he needed was an appropriate elapse of silence. He hid his grin behind a stony mask. '_And…now should do it._'

Striding up to the hanyou's side, he stared ahead at the well with muted fascination. "Does Kikyou know that you've already bound yourself to Kagome?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No, I haven't seen—dammit!" he glared at the monk, who was highly amused, with a mixture of anger and incredulity. "How are you fucking able to _do_ _that_?"

Miroku barked out a laugh. "I knew it! I did! You did have a 'together'! I was beginning to worry about you when you hesitated. Thought maybe…never mind," he coughed. It wouldn't be wise to tease Inuyasha about his sexual preferences. He did, obviously, take to women.

"You're making fun of me now, but I wanna point out one thing—" Inuyasha patted Miroku's shoulder and tossed him a smirk. "I've had a 'together' now. And you…haven't."

'_There_,' he thought, satisfied, '_that'll shut 'im up._'

Miroku sighed. "That was cold."

"That was true," the hanyou amended.

He shook his head and glared feebly at his now-smug friend before he noticed that they had already passed the well and were now on the outskirts of the forest almost a hundred yards away from it. "You never did tell me where you were taking me…"

In a flash, Inuyasha's arm shot out, cleanly slicing through an enormous tree trunk, which teetered dangerously for a moment before crashing to the ground beside them, littering the air with trash and rubble.

Blinking his eyes furiously to rid them of the trash, Miroku lowered his arm somewhat away from his face after most of the debris had settled. "A warning would be appreciated next time, Inuyasha," he muttered dryly.

The hanyou easily sliced the tree open and a moment later had produced a perfect plank. He tossed it to the monk and told him, "You're gonna help me build a house."

He easily caught the long strip of wood and lifted his head to meet the hanyou's determined gaze. '_He's…serious._' With an incredulous chuckle, to which Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at, he said, "You're kidding, right?"

It wasn't that Miroku wouldn't help Inuyasha with anything that he asked him to do, but that was just it…he didn't ask. He had commanded.

He carved another plank out of the trunk. "Nope. You owe me anyway. I _did_ help build your house, remember? Besides, you're lucky I didn't kill you after that stunt you just pulled."

Miroku rolled his eyes and caught the next plank that was thrown at his head. "You sure do know how to butter 'em up, Inuyasha. And for the record, you gave in way to easily."

The hanyou scowled. "Prick."

Raising an eyebrow, he repositioned the planks so that he could lean on them. "Should I be _tripping_ over myself to help you?"

Inuyasha stared at him incredulously, and hardened his features. '_He cannot be serious._'

Releasing a quiet growl of frustration, the hanyou stood up to face the monk with a stony countenance. "If you're not going to help, then leave. I've got work to do."

"Relax, Inuyasha." Miroku smiled wanly and walked forward to grab another piece of wood that rested at the inu hanyou's feet. "I'm going to help you for several reasons. One: it is true. You did help me build a house for Sango—I appreciate that by the way. Two: You are my best friend, which is sad due to the fact that you're still threatening my life daily. Three: I owe Kagome, as well as you, for my life. Now, tell me what to do with these."

Standing proudly, Inuyasha studied the man before him for several moments, sizing him up, before easing up a bit and jerked his head once. "Follow me." He lead him several yards away where, upon closer inspection, Miroku could see where he'd already dug an outline of the house in the ground. It was about as big as the house he'd built, if not a tad bit bigger.

The monk smiled at the hanyou. "Does Kagome know you're building her a house?"

"Uh, I told her I was going to," he muttered distractedly, "but she doesn't know what I'm doing right now. At least, I think she doesn't."

"She'll like this."

The hanyou set to work, shoving a plank in the soft dirt. "She'd better."

* * *

Taking a deep breath of the crisp air, Kagome stepped out of the fire-lit hut and into the night air for a breather. It was quite obvious that Sango wasn't the only one who now knew about her and Inuyasha; Miroku was dropping, or _throwing_, hints all over the place and was only to be quieted for a few seconds by a sudden growl from Inuyasha. 

Why just earlier he had grabbed the bowls of stew she had been serving, winking at her and humming, "Let me get that for you, Kagome. We don't want you tired tonight, now, do we?"

'_Such a pervert, I swear._'

And earlier at the hot springs hadn't been noticeably better. Sango was all about asking some questions—her and Inuyasha's relationship was now almost as well known to them as Jennifer Lopez and Ben Affleck's had been. In fact, they deserved an annoying, yet endearing nickname like Bennifer.

'_Kagyasha?_' she thought ruefully. '_Inugome?'_

Rolling her eyes, Kagome bunched her jacket closer to her and settled on the damp grass, watching her breath steam in the cold air before disappearing. A sudden memory, a stupid tradition, in some ways, hit her hard, and before she was able to stop herself, she lifted two fingers to her lips and sucked in air before blowing the smoke out. She giggled. It was such a silly thing really, one that she always used to do when she was little—smoke her invisible cigarette.

"Having fun?"

She looked up to see an amused hanyou hunkering down beside her; she hadn't heard him slip through the bamboo mat. Grinning, she nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Just having a smoke." She puffed more steam into the air and widened her grin, offering him her two fingers. "Want some?"

He gave her 'a look'. "Oh, you have got to be joking."

"Nope." She pressed her fingers against his lips. "Just blow."

He gave her a half-hearted glare, which was made even less threatening by the small smile he wore, but he complied, quickly blowing into the air. After watching the steam disappear, he turned to her. "How old _are_ you?" he teased.

"Young enough to smoke my invisible cigarettes, and old enough not to care—what do you think of 'Inugome'?"

The bemused hanyou merely stared at her as though she were something foreign.

"No? What about 'Kagyasha'?"

"I won't even lower myself to answer that…"

"Here." She shoved her fingers to his lips once again. And once again he rolled his eyes and blew into the night air.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled her into his lap, pressing his lips against her temple. "Miroku knows."

The girl pressed closer against him and shrugged. "Obviously. God, do you think he could possibly think of more innuendo without getting too noticeably graphic? I didn't think it was possible to make sexual references using only a chopstick and a roasted fish..." She trailed off, remininsing about that disturbing event. It had almost been amusing...until her modesty kicked in.

"Sorry."

Kagome's gut wrenched; the word wasn't something Inuyasha just threw around. She used to think that she wanted him to openly apologize, but it wasn't long before she came to grips that it just wasn't him. Some things he knew he needed the word for, but for something as simple as this…

She lifted a hand to his cheek, slowly drawing him toward her. Softly, she pressed her lips against his. "Don't be," she murmured. "I'm not. They'd find out eventually, right? And besides, Sango figured out too."

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha leaned his forehead against his mate's. "It's not normal to hide your mate. I…I don't like it."

Kagome smiled and caressed his cheek, letting her fingers trail to his lips, chin, and down his throat. "I don't either. We don't have to keep it a secret if you're ready to tell everyone. I mean, Sango and Miroku already know, Shippou suspects something, and the other villagers…they think I've been your mate for almost a year now, apparently."

"Do they?" he chuckled.

She nodded and tucked her head under his chin. "Sango told me a while ago."

"So," the hanyou teased, "if this so-called 'secret' were revealed…would there be any _benefits_ for me?"

Pulling away from him, Kagome slapped his chest. "You're so evil sometimes. Other than everyone knowing that I'm with you, including Kouga and Houjou?"

He nodded slowly, thinking it over. "That…is a definite plus. Anything else?"

"You'd get to carry me more?" she asked hopefully.

"I do that everyday, lazy wench. And I hardly see how that benefits me."

"I could…rub your ears more!" Her hands shot for the furry appendages, but Inuyasha's hands caught her wrists and raised an eyebrow at her.

"That is a plus for _you_."

She shot him an incredulous look. "Oh, tell me you don't like having you're ears rubbed," she demanded.

"I don't."

"Liar."

He snorted but released her wrists and settled on flattening his ears to his scalp with a smirk. "Fine, fine. Anything else?"

Giving up on making his ears stand, Kagome grinned and shrugged off-handedly. "There are…other things…"

"Other things?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"Such as…?"

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Such as…kissing without having to make sure that no one is watching—that totally ruins the mood by the way—and I'm sure that they would understand and give us some…alone time every now and then."

He smirked as he noticed the pink tint to her cheeks, and was unable to resist teasing her. "Why, what would you do with me when you got me all alone?"

She gasped audibly before narrowing her eyes at him. She opened her mouth and closed it again, repeating the action.

"I can't hear you, Kagome. Aren't you supposed to be seducing me?"

Kagome groaned and dropped her head against his shoulder. "I think I turned you into Miroku."

"Why thank you, Kagome. I have always believed that the world needed another me. Looks this good are hard to come by nowadays. "

The hanyou and miko stiffened as Miroku's voice penetrated through the small hut. It was soon followed by a loud 'smack' and an 'ow'.

"They heard you, you dolt!" Sango was heard hissing through clenched teeth.

"Oh God…they were…were listening to us?" Kagome lifted her head to peek over Inuyasha's shoulder at the rugged, wooden wall they were leaning against. She hadn't even noticed when their murmuring stopped.

With a deadly growl, Inuyasha stood, placing Kagome gently on the ground before stalking through the door after the monk. In his opinion, whatever the slayer had already done to him wouldn't be enough.

With an exasperated sigh, Kagome slowly followed after him to restrain her mate when…necessary. However, she wasn't in too big of a hurry…Miroku would still be alive when she got to him.

Hopefully.

* * *

Kagome cast a quick, stern glance at Miroku, who was sitting passively, if not painfully, beside the fire, and began shoveling her things into her enormous, yellow blob of a bag, which had been turned over in his tussle with Inuyasha. . 

Biting her cheek to keep from lashing out at him, Kagome began to shove the stuff harder in her bag. '_I now believe that there is no such thing as privacy in Sengoku Jidaii._' Once the shoving was out of her system, she felt much better and began to place the rest of the stuff neatly in her bag.

"If you count to ten, you'll feel much better, Kagome."

'_Oh no, he just didn't._'

She could already hear Inuyasha's voice, '_I think he just did…_'

She whipped around to pin him with a cold stare. "I'd feel much better, _Miroku_, if I knew I could have a private conversation without everyone listening," she snapped.

Sango coughed politely, gaining her friend's attention. "You're right. I apologize. And Miroku does too, don't you, Miroku?"

"Of course, I do. It was very wrong of me. I'm a bad boy—"

"Alright, we get it, you damn pervert! One of these days--"

'_And bam, Alice, straight to the moon_,' the miko couldn't help but think.

Inuyasha continued his tirade. "--that fucking mouth of yours is gonna get you into a shit-load of trouble."

He leaned heavily against the doorframe, glaring at Miroku, as was everyone else.

Holding his hands up in silent surrender, the monk lowered his eyes to the ground and, _wisely_, remained quiet—everything and everyone was against him today.

The irked hanyou felt his aggravation drain away as he watched his mate stuff the last of her many, many things (most of which he found unnecessary) into her bag. The flames cast dancing shadows onto her body, gleaming against her hair in the dim light, and once again he longed to feel her warm, slender form against his, the taster of her lips, the heat of her breath, the whisper of her fingers brushing against him…

"Inuyasha?"

Cheeks pinking as the kitsune's voice drifted into his less-than-kosher thoughts, he lowered his eyes as Shippou tugged more urgently on his haori. "What?"

The kit looked troubled, to say the least, as he danced from foot to foot nervously while wringing his hands. "Is it true that you rolled down a hill today?"

Sango's sudden barking laughter filled the hut as she doubled over, depending on Miroku to keep her from hitting the ground. "Oh my—God!" she gasped between bouts of laughter.

Inuyasha was slightly confused… Alright, a _lot_ confused. The question seemed innocent enough, although a bit baffling.

Sango clutched her belly with a groan and tried to muffle her laughter by chewing on her bottom lip. "Sorry," she muttered, wiping away a laughter-induced tear.

Without saying a word, Inuyasha looked to Kagome for answers, only to find her hiding her face in her hands.

Apprehension washed over him in waves. He looked cautiously at Shippou and carefully asked, "What?"

Shippou released a small wail. "I asked Kagome why she smelled like you, and she said that you rolled down a hill with her."

There was silence.

And it was stifling.

It took a moment to comprehend what, exactly, the kit was saying. Eyes widening, he turned to stare wildly at Kagome, ignoring Miroku's loud and obnoxious laughter and Kaede's quiet chuckling. "You…_what_?" His voice was low, deliberate, pleading for assurance that the kit didn't just say that.

The young woman shook her head frantically, refusing to tear her hands away to expose her blush. More than likely, it would blind them all. '_Please, God…just this once…let the ground open beneath me…_'

She peeked through a crack in her fingers and was dismayed to see the packed earth as firm and 'there' as ever.

Shippou tugged on his haori again, and, mouth still hanging open, Inuyasha turned to stare at him.

"Why won't you ever roll down a hill with me?"

Kagome groaned as the hanyou released several foul curses and fought Shippou's hands off of his fire-rat fur.

'_God has a cruel sense of humor._'

* * *

And…Done! How 'bout it? What it worth the wait? For extreme funniness, you must go to www(dot)engrish(dot)com. OMG! So great… -sighs- 

For your patience I leave you with three great quotes—all Mitch Hedberg. Later!

* * *

_**Quotes of Randomness:**_

_"My fake plants died because I did not pretend to water them."—Mitch Hedberg_

_"I played golf, I'm not good at golf, I never got good at it. I never got a hole in one, but I did hit a guy in one. And that's way more satisfying. You're supposed to yell "fore." But I was too busy mumbling, 'there ain't no way that's gonna hit him.'"--Mitch Hedberg_

_"What's a sesame seed grow into? I don't know we never give them a chance, what the fuck is a sesame! It's a street... It's a way to open shit..."—Mitch Hedberg_


	39. Shattered Utopia

_Chapter 39- Shattered Utopia

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_

_A/N: For some completely screwed up reason, I am no longer allowed to recognize my reviewers. I take this to mean that I can no longer answer questions or talk to those that read my story. I'm a tad bit angry about this… But I want you to know that I do read each and every review, and I do consider and appreciate your advice and comments. I love all of my reviewers, as well as those who read and do not leave a review. I want to thank you all here…Just because I cannot express my gratitude does not mean I don't feel it. I will find a way to beat the system! -grins evilly- For example: _

_To no one in particular-- This story is NOT over yet…It has a good while before it's even close to finished. Issues with Kikyou, Naraku, and the Shikon no Tama must be resolved, and I have not forgotten about Tademas Nikko. This gives me enough fuel for at least 12 more chapters, depending on what I want to add or take out of my current plan…_

_On to the story...

* * *

_

"It's so beautiful." Kagome smiled softly, watching the remainder of the sunset from her perch in the Goshinboku with her back pressed against Inuyasha's chest. Orange melded into dusty lavender as streaks of pink raced through the cracked sky. She could barely see the sun peeking over the black shadows of the treetops behind her family's shrine.

Inuyasha settled his chin on her shoulder, allowing her to lace her fingers in his where they rested on her waist. "Where do you think it goes?"

"The sun?"

He nodded against her. "Where do you think it goes to when it sinks?"

"It doesn't go anywhere, Inuyasha," she told him. "We do."

Yawning, he pulled her closer, muscles flexing as he stretched. "Whatcha mean?"

"The Earth moves around the sun. We're moving right now—we always are." She heard his breath hitch again as another yawn claimed him. Turning her head to look at him, she saw that his eyes were closed. "Tired?" she giggled.

He cracked an eye open lazily, a small smile toying with his lips. "Mm. You wore me out, wench."

Her grin widened, and, not for the first time today, Inuyasha was struck by how beautiful she really was. Her long raven hair tumbled down her back, ruffling slightly in the biting January breeze. Gray eyes silently laughed at him—he used to think it wasn't possible for such an impersonal color to hold so much life. But then he met Kagome, whose eyes were always like the calm of a storm, emotions brewing visibly in their depths. Her light chill-induced flush made her even more enticing as she squirmed against him.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? What happened to the all-powerful, never-tiring hanyou that you claim you are?"

With a melodramatic sigh, he muttered, "He met you."

She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Oh, you big baby." His change in attitude since that morning three weeks ago had been startling, yet…right. This was the man she knew he could be. This was the man she'd tried to coax out of his shell for over two years. Carefree, joking, everything she'd known he could be if he wasn't so scared that everything would go horribly wrong.

Over the years, she'd managed to convince him that she was his friend; she'd managed to earn his trust by her overwhelming and unwavering faith in him. She'd managed to open his heart and slowly fight away his insecurities, knowing that, to him, the demons that haunted him were very real. He'd never be able to handle the loneliness. She knew that, and she could help him, save him.

Even his eyes betrayed his newfound happiness. The golden orbs were no longer guarded, masked with unfounded anger or arrogance—though those aspects of his personality returned easily…especially in the presence of Miroku, who was just now beginning to ease up on his teasing. And every time she told him she loved him, his eyes would brighten.

Inuyasha shrugged, grinning unrepentantly. "You ready for bed?"

"Bed?" she repeated dubiously, looking down at the watch around her wrist. "It's not even seven o'clock…and I haven't eaten yet. If you're tired, though, go on to bed. I'll come up later."

"What am I supposed to do in your bed when you're not there?"

"Sleep?"

She could tell by the way his lips drew back and his brow knitted that he was disgusted by the idea. "_Why_?"

"Why?" she repeated incredulously. "Did you not just say you were tired?"

"Yeah, but…Keh!"

Wisely, Kagome kept her amusement to herself as the hanyou sat back against the trunk, sulking. She carefully twisted herself around to face him, straddling the thick branch. "Can't resist me?"

The hanyou looked up to find her eyes laughing at him, though she'd managed to keep a straight face thus far.

Without waiting for his answer, she sighed exaggeratedly and rolled her eyes, picking at a lock of his hair. "I know…there aren't many who can. I'm irresistible."

Inuyasha picked up her silent challenge. "I can resist you just fine if I want to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he simply told her, adding a shrug for the 'nonchalance effect'.

A small smile played across her lips. "Kiss me."

"I said I could if I _wanted_ to. What makes you think I don't want to kiss you?"

She stared at him heatedly, through half-veiled lids as her smile faded a bit, though it still remained.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he regarded the women before him. Her scent shifted so suddenly that he dug his fingers into the branch to keep from taking her then and there.

"…Because you aren't kissing me yet, Inuyasha," she murmured softly.

Wrapping around him, calling to him, her gentle voice plucked the last strands of his control as she whispered his name. Inhaling sharply, his hands flew forward, settling on her hips and pulling her closer until she was on top of his lap, chest and hips pressed against him. His lips crushed hers, pleaded for something that they'd yet to get enough of—her. He'd spent the last three weeks learning every inch of her body, memorizing every curve, every weakness, every moan and sigh of pleasure, and relishing in it.

Her hands gently cupped his face as he continued to ravage her mouth, encouraged by her eager responsiveness to his touch. His hands fell from her hips to her thighs, slowly edging their way toward the hem of her skirt, inspiring goose bumps behind them. Pulling away to nip at her neck, he told her, "Say it again…" his hot breath pushing her closer to the edge.

Kagome squeezed her eyes closed and dug her fingers into the folds of his haori as his fingers continued to suggestively graze her thigh. "…Inuyasha," she gasped. She could feel the beast raging in him and knew that he was having a hard time leashing it.

"Again." He was merciless as he flicked his tongue against her ear, earning him a trembling moan.

She shuddered and clung to him, gasping as his claws ran across the thin fabric of her panties. "Inuyasha—my mate." Her hands fell to the tie of his hakama, and he once again captured her soft pink lips.

"Mate," he repeated, grinning against her perfect mouth. "Kagome…"

She instinctively ground her hips against his—He was hers. Every inch of him belonged to her, from his cute little ears to his surly temper. She'd wanted it all, and the gods granted it. And Kagome? …She was his. They had each other, and that was all they needed to survive everything. When Inuyasha laughed, those few that opposed their relationship no longer mattered. When she cried, the rumbling storms weren't important. When their hands brushed against each other, Miroku's teasing was suddenly bearable. When the miko's mate held her in his arms, Naraku no longer existed. And the war was of little importance when their lips met.

In so little time, he'd become her everything.

She fumbled with the tie of his hakama, giggling the whole time that he dropped light kisses along her neck.

He leaned back a bit, looking mildly irritated. "What's so funny, wench."

She laughed and brushed her lips against his. "We're…in…tree…" she told him between kisses. "Elevated…heights…?"

His claws rent the fabric of her panties, neatly slicing them away. "Fuck elevated heights," he growled, an enigmatic smile forming across his face.

For once, Kagome had to agree with him.

"Ahem."

Kagome looked down with a mortified groan to find her mom standing at the base of Goshinboku, a pink blush dusting her cheeks as she looked anywhere but at her daughter.

"Mama?"

Inuyasha shot her a defeated pout. "Does this mean we have to stop?" he asked solemnly.

Kagome glared pointedly at him, before looking down at her mother. "Mama—"

Mai smiled tentatively and waved them down, just as soon to forget she had found them in a compromising position—in the Goshinboku, the holy tree—for now at least. "Come on, you two. Dinner's ready."

The miko looked like she was ready to crawl under a rock, a boulder, actually, and took interest in watching Inuyasha re-tie his hakama, until she realized that was probably only making things worse. "Coming, Mama," she groaned, bunching her torn underwear in her hand, and trying to hide it from view. "Let's go, Inuyasha. I have to clean up before we eat."

He nodded irritably, leaping from the tree and placing her gently on the ground. "You owe me, wench. After supper."

"Please," she begged, staring at him with imploring eyes, "please, don't tell Mama that we've already mated."

Inuyasha instantly bristled. "Why the hell not?" he hissed. "I thought we decided we weren't going to hide this."

She watched her mother's retreating back, heading up the shrine stairs, and she placed a placating hand on the hanyou's chest. Her tired smile chased away his fears that she was ashamed of him. "I'll tell her, Inuyasha. You know I will. Just…let me do it, all right? It's my mother."

With a sigh, he shrugged. "Fine. It's not like she don't know anyway."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean."

His laughter was humorless. "She just found us sitting in my tree, tearing at each other's clothes. And last night, in your room…"

The gray eyes widened in alarm, and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God…she didn't walk into the room, did she?"

"No," he chuckled, "but I don't think you realize how loud you are…"

"How loud...?" She shook her head in confusion before realization dawned on her. In a single instant, her face paled noticeably before flushing bright red. "Oh…_shoot_!"

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of profanity, but wrapped an arm around her waist and began to lead her up the walk to the house. "Let's just eat, Kagome. Food, then bed."

"You're such a pervert now, I swear." She tweaked an ear fondly.

He grinned mischievously, ears twitching away from her grasp. "And whose fault is that?"

She shoved against him playfully, ducking her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, peeking up at him from her thick fringe of lashes. "I'd hope it's mine."

"Hmm…it's a possibility…"

Grinning, she grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. She leaned on her tiptoes and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "It's because I'm _irresistible_—I told you this already." She pulled away and jogged ahead up the stairs.

Inuyasha watched her go, heart skipping a beat when she turned around at the top to wave to him. '_Wench thinks she's joking…but it's true. Who in their right mind could resist _her_? I…I don't deserve her. I never did…'_

"Inuyasha? Are you coming?" Her concerned frown pulled him out of his darker thoughts; he pushed them in the back of his mind.

'_It shouldn't matter now. She's my mate. She loves me._' His smile was small, but there, nonetheless. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming."

She waiting for him at the top of the stairs, holding out her hand and waiting for him to take it. Her mood had shifted again. He noticed her subdued aura as he took her hand in his; her quiet was calming, yet…he could almost feel the thoughts storming through her head. And he knew that she understood his thoughts.

Gently squeezing his hand, she whispered, "I'm happy."

The instinctual 'Keh' died in his throat, and he was only able to return the pressure. "Me too."

* * *

"So, Kagome, how has the shard hunting been going?"

The miko didn't bother to hide her wince from her mother. The whole three weeks that she'd been in the feudal era, skipping school, they'd only spent two of those days looking for the shards, and that was to no avail. They just weren't to be found. Personally, Kagome believed that Naraku held the remaining shards, and it was no use to keep on searching. "Not very well, Mama," she said quietly, keeping her eyes on her meal. "We haven't found one in a long time."

"Well, what are you doing on that side of the well then?" her grandfather asked, leaning over the table to peer closely at her. "If you ask me, young whippersnappers should be at home studying rather than in the past with youkai and hanyou." He eyed the irritated hanyou with distaste. "Kagome," he crooned, "is he forcing you to stay on the other side of the well? You can tell me; don't be scared of him."

The miko was beginning to loose her temper with the senile old man. She did, however, think clearly enough to elbow the growling hanyou at her side. "Gramps! Leave Inuyasha alone."

Mai stood, grabbing a couple of the empty dishes, and gave her son-in-law an encouraging smile.She realized that Gramps hadn't been informed of their relationship. "Really, Father, you shouldn't be so mean to him. He does, after all, protect Kagome, and I seriously doubt anyone is _making_ her stay with him."

"She's spent most of the past two years in the past with _him_! _We're_ her family!" The old man stood angrily, slamming his palms on the table and glaring at Inuyasha, who also stood and glared right back.

There was the scrape of wood against tile as Kagome pushed her chair back and placed herself between her grandfather and her mate.

Mai froze, dishes still in piled in her hands as she stared at her father-in-law in surprise.

"Grandfather…" Her daughter's tone was solemn, pleading, quiet. The old man gaped at her; he was thoroughly confused. He usually never acted out like that against Inuyasha. It was so obvious that his granddaughter loved the strange hanyou, so he had stopped throwing spirit wards at him…for her sake.

He stared at her sadly. The young miko was the dream of any proud grandparent. Not only did she possess sharp wit and humor, but she possessed a naivety that he had always encouraged—a view of a perfect world, where everything would turn out alright if you only believed firmly enough. She was an innocent girl, a strong woman, a powerful miko, all in one. "Kagome." The thought of losing her to the half-demon, of losing her to the past was almost unbearable to his old mind.

The determination in her eyes was enough to keep him from pulling her away from the boy and to his side. "Inuyasha is as much my family as you, Mama, and Souta are." Her hand brushed against her mate's and he held it in his own as she entwined her fingers with his.

The old man felt his heart shatter. She'd chosen the hanyou. She'd stay with him in his strange world where he couldn't see her.

He'd lost his precious granddaughter.

Gramps stared at their tangled fingers for a moment with an inscrutable expression. And then, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Kagome couldn't stifle the small gasp that escaped her lips as her grandfather turned his back on her. Her grip on Inuyasha's fingers tightened desperately. She could feel the tears that pricked at her eyes and tried to stave them back…Inuyasha wouldn't know what to do. '_Gramps…I—I thought you'd understand. I thought you _knew_. The haori should have been proof enough._'

Mai hurriedly placed the dirty dishes back on the table and stormed after the old man.

Sadly watching her struggle to get a hold of her emotions, Inuyasha squeezed her hand, brushing the pad of his thumb over her soft flesh. The look in his eyes, the pained sorrow, was enough to keep her tears from falling.

'_He thinks it's all his fault. He thinks…that I'd be better off without him._' The need to make him happy overrode all emotions, and she plastered a fake smile on her face, staring up at him with suspiciously bright eyes. "Well," she sniffled, "he didn't take that as well as I'd hoped."

Inuyasha just stared at her, his expression blank, but she could feel the raw pain in the depths of his aura tearing at her. "He doesn't think I'm good enough for you," he told her quietly.

"No, Inuyasha, he doesn't th—"

"He's right."

Gray eyes widened as she tried to assure him that he wasn't right before all that she'd been working on crumbled before her eyes. "No, Inuyasha, you know that that isn't true."

He pulled his hand away from hers. "Isn't it, Kagome?"

Raven hair flew as she shook her head, clenching her fist at her sides. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears began to fall. "Inuyasha! Stop it!"

He stared at her as though he were seeing her for the first time. "What did I do…?" he whispered. Had he really been selfish enough to bind someone as beautiful and perfect as Kagome to him, a monster? Had he really made her lower herself so that he could be happy?

"Don't you dare, Inuyasha!" she cried, covering her ears with her trembling hands. "Don't you dare say it was a mistake!" Somewhere through her panicked haze, she could hear Daphne howling outside.

"What have I done?" he asked himself again, before turning his bright molten eyes onto the girl. He was drowning in reality, which crashed mercilessly down on him, beating against him over and over... "You belonged here…with your family…with your friends. I destroyed it all because I didn't think."

"Because you listened to your heart!"

His eyes flashed coldly at her. "My heart doesn't matter right now!"

"It _always_ matters! Where is this coming from, Inuyasha? I thought you were over this."

"_I was never over it! I was blinded!_" His bellow chilled the miko to the bone. The anguished cry sounded so broken, so confused. Taking a deep breath seemed to help him calm down a bit. "Kagome, the world isn't for us, don't you see that? They don't want us to be happy together. I've done this to you. I've turned you into an outcast."

"Sango doesn't think so, neither does Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, the villagers, or Myouga. Mama doesn't think so either, and Gramps…he doesn't think that…not really."

"Kagome—"

She held up a hand to stop him, closing her eyes against his obvious pain. "I don't want to hear it. Do you care at all how I feel? What I think?"

He remained silent.

"_I_ am your mate. Do you think I would have agreed if I didn't think that I was ready? I don't care about what the others say! I don't! And you shouldn't either!" she screamed, raising her voice with each word. By God, if she wasn't going to get this out now. "I love you, Inuyasha, and if that isn't enough, then tell me what is! _Tell me_!" she demanded again, wiping the tears away with frustration.

He blinked at her. "How can you love me?"

"How can I not?" she challenged. "Why won't you believe me? I thought after everything…" Shaking her head, she trailed off, peeking up at him through her tears. "Besides, you said it yourself, right? It's too late to turn back."

Inuyasha dragged a tired hand over his face. "Yeah…we're stuck with each other." The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted them. The upset in her aura, the saltiness of fresh tears…it was enough to make him sick.

She reeled away from him, staring bewilderedly at him through wide, watery eyes, and her arms wrapped themselves protectively around her stomach. "Th—that's how you feel? Like you're…_stuck_…with me?" Her voice was quiet, careful, trembling.

His clawed hand reached for her shoulder as she backed away from him, staring at him disbelievingly. "No, Kagome—"

"I don't want to hear it. Not now. Just…not now, Inuyasha." She, too, turned on her heel and fled from the kitchen, leaving the hanyou all alone in the room. A moment later he heard her front door slam.

"Shit!" He meant to follow her, to explain that he didn't mean it, but her mother stopped him.

"Inuyasha," she said soothingly, "sit down with me for a moment. Kagome will be fine. I just want to ask you some things."

"But…Kagome…" His eyes desperately sought the door from the kitchen.

"Will be fine," she finished for him. "Give her some time to cool down." She seated herself in one of the wooden chairs and motioned for him to do the same.

He did, albeit, uneasily, watching the doorway, waiting for her to come back. He knew, however, that she wasn't whenever her aura completely disappeared.

'_She's gone down the well…_' All that was left of her in this time was the traces of her tears and sadness lingering in the air.

Mai poured two cups of tea and offered one to the hanyou, who stared at it disjointedly. "That was quite a heated argument," she told him, careful to remain neutral as she ran a finger around the rim of her teacup.

"You heard?" he asked, ears wilting until they flattened against his scalp.

She tossed him a wan smile and took a small sip of the brown liquid. "Sweetie… everyone heard that. Even Souta is upset."

He sighed, folded his arms on the table, and laid his head on them. "Souta?"

"Mind if I ask where all of that came from? Surely you didn't take an old, senile man's word over that of your mate."

"Mate," he whispered before his eyes shot up to meet hers. "So you knew?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." She blushed, but smiled at him. "I hope you didn't think that you were being secretive. I already knew that you'd asked her to be your mate, but when I heard…" Her blush darkened. "Last night, I knew that it had already happened."

He nodded, his face flushed also. "It's not just the old man, though," he admitted quietly. "Kagome can't hear them—the insults that a few of the villagers whisper about us. I did that to her; I…tainted her."

"Tainted?" Mai laughed. "Is that what they're calling it nowadays? Inuyasha, no one could ever taint my daughter. Her virginity isn't what makes her pure. That's not what makes her so powerful. She is a _good_ person. She has a _good_ heart. That is what gives her strength—the ability to see people for who they are on the inside, and love them no matter who or what they are."

Puzzled, Inuyasha eyed the woman that sat across from him. He could see Kagome in her. "Why aren't you upset that I…claimed Kagome?"

Mai chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she responded. "Well, honestly, I think you two should have waited a little longer. Kagome isn't even eighteen yet. But in all fairness, you did tell me that you were going to be mates; I was just hoping that you'd wait. But I suppose a few months shouldn't matter." She stared at him flatly. "You do realize that by saying this, I'm going against the 'Mother Code'. I'm allowing my daughter to have sex at a young age."

The hanyou offered her a weak, apologetic smile. "If it makes it any better, I doubt she'll ever want to see me again."

She raised an eyebrow. "How is that supposed to make it better? Do you think I want you and my daughter to fail in this relationship?"

When the hanyou didn't respond, Mai smiled sadly at him. "Inuyasha…she loves you…more than anything. After you left her alone, it was all I could do to drag her out of bed every morning. How can you possibly think that she's better off without _you_ in her life?"

Shaking his head, he frowned at a crumb lying on the table. "Those people—"

"_Those people_ don't matter, Inuyasha. All that matters is what you think, and what Kagome thinks." She studied him quietly for a moment, watching at his posture grew more and more defeated looking. "You told me once that you loved my daughter. Real love doesn't fade. Do you still love her?"

The pain in his eyes as he met hers told her everything.

"Then shouldn't that be enough? Not everyone is against you. There are some of us that want you to be happy. And if making you happy makes Kagome happy, then I have no problem accepting you as my son. I've already told you this."

Inhaling sharply, he sat up, regarding her with wide eyes.

She grinned at him and picked up the dirty dishes again, carrying them to the sink. "Go find my daughter, Inuyasha."

Her grin widened when she heard the door slam shut. Humming to herself, she carefully toed around the kitchen, opening the door to let the proud Akita in. "Don't be so angry," she softly chastised the dog when she stalked by her, refusing to pay her any attention. "Be glad you were out there…" She stuck her head out into the biting cold, and squinted her eyes to see through the darkness.

The only thing that greeted her was the howling of the raging winds and the whistling of leaves.

She pulled her head back in and closed the door quietly.

'_Good luck, Inuyasha._'

* * *

"Sango! Sango, can you hear me?" Kagome hollered over the roaring winds, which had picked up considerably over the last hour. She winced as her hair whipped violently around her face and carefully moved the door aside and slid into the warmth of Sango and Miroku's house.

"Kagome? I thought I heard something…" The slayer stepped out of her bedroom and froze when she saw her friend's puffy, red eyes and tear-stained face. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Wrapping her arms around her chest, she shook her head and sniffled. "Can I…Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

Sango's grimace brought fresh tears to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. '_I won't cry for that baka_," she thought angrily. '_Not anymore…_'

"Oh, Kagome…of course you can." The slayer approached her, embraced her, told her it would be okay before wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulders and leading her to an extra futon.

"Just rest easy, 'kay? And here's an extra blanket—you're freezing."

The miko nodded and quietly settled onto the futon, wrapping the blanket around her as though it was a lifeline. "It's going to storm, Sango," she whispered. "And when it rains, it pours."

Sango shuddered and turned away from the miko's blank eyes to throw more wood into the fire. "I know, Kagome. I know. Try to sleep, now. You don't look very well."

A flash of lightning lit the hut and was followed by an ominous rumbling of thunder. The young woman leaned away from the fire pit and walked to the door, sliding it open to stare into the wholly black sky as the first fat droplets of rain fell. With a sigh, she closed the door again. '_What did you do, Inuyasha?_'

88888888

"What are you doing, Sango?" Miroku sat up with a yawn, stretching before plopping back onto their futon. He watched the slayer throw on her exterminator outfit. "Is something wrong?"

She shot him a troubled glance and stared at the doorway…Kagome was just in the next room. "Kagome is in there."

Miroku sat up, his face etched in concern at his fiancé's unhappy tone. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's had a fight with Inuyasha. I'm going to go find him and knock some sense into that thick head of his," she growled, stalking out of the room with Miroku at her heels.

"Don't wake her. She was…upset."

Miroku nodded.

Outside the rain was falling hard, beating down on the now-soft earth, bruising it with every drop as the thunder encouraged its brutality. "You can't seriously be thinking of going out there in this weather…"

"I have to find Inuyasha," she mumbled, tying her hat around her chin. "I'm worried about him…" A small sigh escaped her lips; images of a broken figure bleeding beside the well invaded her mind. "It was storming that night, too."

She turned to go but stopped when Miroku's hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to stare curiously into his sapphire eyes. His normally carefree face was marred concern, but he managed a small, uncertain smile, just for her. "I'll go. You stay with her."

"You sure?"

He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, and once again, he was the lighthearted man she fell in love with. "I'll be back in a little while."

The rumbling grew louder and then fainter as the shoji was closed behind him. Sango sat on the floor beside the fire. More than likely Inuyasha was just pouting in the Goshinboku—this eased her mind a little bit. All she could do now was wait.

* * *

Miroku released Kirara's fur and slid off her back beneath the Goshinboku. The night sky was abnormally dark due to the thick clouds, and Miroku couldn't see anything, but he tried to peer into what he thought to be the thick branches of the sacred tree.

"Inuyasha?"

No answer.

"Inuyasha, are you up there?"

"Miroku?"

The monk barely heard the hanyou's voice as the winds tried to carry it away. He turned in the direction he perceived the voice to have come from…the direction of the well. "What happened between you and Kagome?" he asked bluntly.

The hanyou ignored him. "You know where she is?"

Dragging a hand over his wet face, he muttered, "Yeah. She's sleeping in the house. Sango's with her."

"She's sleeping?"

"Apparently, she was really upset when Sango let her in. It didn't take her long to force herself into a fitful sleep. Come on. Let's get out of this weather; we can talk at my place."

"And Kagome's there?"

"Yeah." Miroku stared suspiciously into the darkness. "Inuyasha?"

Nothing answered him except for the distant growling of thunder. With an aggravated sigh, Miroku climbed back on top of a waiting Kirara. "Damn dog…never waits for me."

* * *

"You said something stupid, didn't you?" Sango accused, jabbing her index finger into the hanyou's chest.

Inuyasha snarled at her and crouched over Kagome's prone body.

The slayer threw her hands into the air. "I knew it. It's always the man's fault—you realized that, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Be quiet before you wake her up." He gently scooped her body up in his arms, holding her close against him. She stirred but didn't wake, her hand tangling itself in his prayer beads. A ghost of a smile flickered over his dry lips, and he turned to Sango. "Mind if I borrow this blanket for the night? I'll return it tomorrow."

All of her anger evaporated when Inuyasha tenderly picked his mate up. "N-no problem at all. Are you sure you want to take her out in this storm? You're more than welcome to stay the night here."

"We aren't going far…but thanks." Making sure that the sleeping woman was shielded from the rain, he left the house and sprinted towards the well, towards his own house. Their own house.

The rain was still falling, but it was beginning to ease up a bit.

"Inu…yasha?" The girl groaned and buried herself further into the blanket that enveloped her.

"It's me."

"You came for me…" He could hear the relief in her weary voice, and it made him feel even worse.

He grimaced and tightened his grip around her. "Of course I came. Can't hide from your mate, wench. It ain't possible."

She tried to grin. She really did, but knew that it was twisted. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong," he growled, the need to assure her was stifling him. "Listen, Kagome…I fucked up. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I know—I _knew_ that; I just…" She sighed and pressed her cheek against his chest as he slowed his gait to a walk. "It's hard to listen to you belittle yourself. You must not see what I see; you'd never talk that way about yourself otherwise."

"Kagome…"

"Do you believe me now? That I don't regret you? That you were never a mistake?"

He pressed his lips against her temple. "I've got a surprise for you. I was going to wait a few more days to add a few last minute touches. But…it's ours."

"Wha…Oh…Inuyasha…" she breathed.

The hanyou set his mate on her feet, allowing the raindrops to fall against their skin. He had to grin at her reaction: eyes wide, mouth open, happy tears clinging to her lashes. "You like it, then?"

She stared at the house in front of her. It was simple—much like Sango and Miroku's—but it was theirs, and he built it…for her. "I love it; it's amazing."

"Come on. You'll get sick if you stay out here." He cradled her tiny hand in his and led her toward the house. They hadn't gotten far, when Kagome stopped, her hand still clutching his.

"Kagome?" His eyes widened when he felt her warm lips dust over his, their feather-soft caresses coaxing him to deepen the kiss with teasing promises. Her tongue, so hot, contrasted drastically with her chilled skin. Nimble fingers danced across his cheeks, neck, chest; he pulled her closer--he needed to feel her, to know for certain that she was still there, that this wasn't all a dream.

Kagome drowned his senses, tossing him into a hazed blessedness; he couldn't even remember the reason for their fight. A clawed hand ran against her side, taking delight in the skin jumping under his touch and the moan against his mouth. He pulled away, pushing a wet tendril of hair behind her ears. Smiling sheepishly, he asked, "You forgive me for being an ass?"

She giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their house. "I promised, right? That tonight we'd pick up where we left off…?"

"Wha…?" The scene at the Goshinboku rammed into him, and he smirked. "You did."

Her blush was endearing as she pointed to his hakama. "I believe I had already untied that."

* * *

_Yeah! I'm finally finished with the chapter! This one was a doozy to write…It is the exact opposite of the last chapter, which was also pretty difficult. But drama and comedy are a huge part of who I am…so I deal. Oh, I colored my hair brown the other day, and I love it…but my parents hate it. They're actually making me change it back to blonde for my senior pictures, which I STILL haven't taken yet, and then I can turn it back… Oh well. Later.

* * *

_

_**Quotes of Randomness:**_

"_I don't wear a watch because I want my arms to weigh the same. So if somebody asks me what time it is, I have to tell them something that is going on. 'What time is it, Mitch?' 'Uh, that guy is eating a hamburger.' 'Shit, I had to be somewhere...' "_

"_I saw a human pyramid once. It was totally unnecessary."_

_Both quotes are by Mitch Hedberg_


	40. Give Us Pause

_Chapter 40- Give Us Pause_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

_I appreciate and love all of my readers and reviewers. Love to all! And good luck with school!_

_

* * *

_

_The sun danced playfully across the ground, piercing into the small clearing surrounded by trees. The Goshinboku stood in the center—its holiness only outdone by its monstrous height. Beneath it's thick leaves, a young woman in a pale yellow sundress was sitting in the cool grass with her back against the trunk; in her arms, was a sleeping baby._

_Kagome's soft melodic voice mixed naturally with the soft breeze and whistling leaves as she finished the last of the lullaby._

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Blacks and bays, dapples and grays—_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby."_

_A calm settled over the forest like a blanket once the last notes faded into nothing. Even the birds allowed her silence while her baby slept. And the miko sat, still as stone, with her back against the tree for what could have been minutes or hours, enjoying the peace, the butterflies dancing across the small opening, the occasional flutter of a bird's wing._

_Smiling softly, Kagome lightly pushed aside the blanket to peek at her baby's face. He was no more than three months old and he already looked just like his father. Luminous silver hair fell in soft curls around his chubby cherub's face, and tiny ears folded against his scalp._

_Her smile turned into a silly grin when he stirred, scrunching his face up as he balled his fist and released a small whimper._

"_Hungry already, baby?" she cooed, fingering some of his feather-soft hair. "You're just like your papa, you know? Love to eat all the time."_

_He opened his bright amber eyes and peered curiously at her as she proceeded to snort like a pig while giggling. "My little piggy!"_

_He gurgled and stuffed a fat fist in his mouth, gnawing heartily on it with his gums._

"_Papa's gonna be here soon. Don't you want to see Papa?" She started to lift the baby to her breast but stopped when a haunted shiver ran up her spine. Hushing the baby, who was beginning to fuss angrily, she stood, looking around the forest for any disturbance._

_Nothing moved; nothing made a sound—even the wind died down. The miko anxiously shifted the young hanyou to one arm. "Inuyasha?"_

"_Wrong, miko."_

_The sadistic voice came from everywhere and nowhere, chilling the woman to the bone. A single thought pierced her nervous haze—'_They're here_.' She stared into the shadows of the forest, waiting for the intruder; she didn't wait long. Long dark tendrils emerged from the shadows like pools of ink, floating deliberately, purposefully toward her._

"_Oh no…Inuyasha!" Calling for her mate, Kagome inched back, only to be interrupted by the Goshinboku's stiff trunk._

_The baby wailed mercilessly in her arms as the ebony tentacles of darkness approached, curling around the tree, surrounding her. With her free hand, she called on her powers and tentatively reached out to touch the substance._

_Nothing happened._

_Nothing other than the shadow coiling around her wrist, pulling her back and binding her to the tree._

"_My powers…"_

"_Are of no use now, miko." That voice again…it was so hateful._

_With wide eyes, Kagome looked down at the screaming infant. "Oh, no…my baby…" Her whispers were lost amidst his cries. And with everything she had, she struggled against her bonds. She had to save her baby. A gut-wrenching cry escaped her lips, and the birds, startled out of their silence, took to the air, crying along with the petrified miko. _

"Inuyasha_!"_

_Cold and clammy, a dark wisp rounded tightly around her son, tearing him harshly from her grasp. It didn't know how to be gentle, and if it did, it didn't care enough to do so._

"No_! Leave him alone! Please!" she sobbed, straining to reach her baby from where she was tightly bound to the Goshinboku. "_Please_…" she repeated, "I'll…I'll do anything. Just give me back my baby!"_

_His frightened, pained wails fill her mind, clogged her throat, and burned her eyes._

_Shaking the heartbreaking noise away, she screamed for all she had—screamed for her only hope, her only hero, Inuyasha._

_She watched in horror, weeping while those inky vines carried her baby into the shadows of the forest, into the darkness. And he disappeared._

_Not long after the infant was gone, another noise sounded to Kagome in her grief, and she lifted her tear-stained face in time to see Inuyasha crash through the bushes and skid into the opening, reaching her side in seconds._

_She saw the disbelief in his eyes as he stared at her, the utter terror and hopelessness, something she hoped she'd never have to see in those eyes again. His lips moved slowly, but no sound escaped; she could tell, though, he was saying her name._

_Face contorting in anger, he tried to rip at the black binds around her, only to be shoved back by some invisible force. He tried again, and again, and again, ignoring Kagome's cries to go after the baby._

"Inuyasha_!"_

With a sharp gasp, Kagome jerked upright, pulling herself out of Inuyasha's grasp as she frantically fought the covers that wrapped around her. The panic that had swelled inside her slowly ebbed away as she remember where she was—the house that Inuyasha had built for them. '_That dream…_'

With a groan, the hanyou groggily sat up to study the room for any signs of danger. "'S a matter?" he mumbled incoherently, scratching his chin while staring at his mate.

He could still hear and smell the rain outside as it fell against their house. And it was still night; human eyes wouldn't have been able to see anything in the pitch black room, but his eyes however…

His sleepiness receded when the woman beside him grimaced and laid back down on the futon, clutching her pillow desperately against her heart—probably to dull the sound of its racing pace. "Kagome?" he asked a bit more apprehensively, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Her soft voice would have convinced anyone—anyone other than Inuyasha. The salty fragrance of her tears spiked, and she tried to bury herself in the fur blanket that covered them.

"You don't sound fine. And you don't cry when you're fine, neither."

"It was nothing, really," she murmured, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand and sitting back up. "Just a nightmare. Stupid, right?" Her weak laughter permeated the room, chilling him.

The hanyou pulled her into his lap, wrapping his welcomed arms around her small body. "Not stupid. If I asked what it was about, would you tell me?"

Laying her ear against his chest, she listened to its slow and steady beating, and it calmed her down as it always did. "No," she whispered, a chill running up and down her spine. "…Maybe…if you asked."

So he asked her. "Will you tell me what it was about?"

She was silent for a while, and Inuyasha thought that she wasn't going to answer him at first. "This wasn't the first time I've had this dream," she admitted quietly. "Well, more like 'nightmare' really." Her laughter was humorless, grim. "It starts off really nice; it's always a gorgeous day. I'm always…under the Goshinboku with a child—_our_ child." She felt her hanyou's back stiffen, but he still remained silent. "And…and I don't know where you are at first, but I always tell him that his Papa's on his way…"

Inuyasha's soft voice shattered the pregnant pause. "So our child's a boy?"

She smiled and nodded. "He looks just like you…and he's always so happy…" She felt Inuyasha's hot breath against her skin, and he placed a small kiss on her temple.

"What happens then?"

"Then…" Her voice faltered and she was quiet for a moment, biting back more tears. "Then, it gets really quiet—not even the birds are chirping, and I know that something bad is near. I can _feel_ it. These…these black vines—not even vines really, just…just _darkness_--come out of the woods that surround the Goshinboku, and…"

Inuyasha's arms tightened around her as her very real fear soared, smothering him.

She shook her head, leaning up to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. "They take the baby," she whispered as though the words, themselves, did harm to her. "I couldn't protect him, and they took him from me. I just…I just watch as it happens."

Trying to calm her, the hanyou ran his fingers through her tangled mane, and he felt a wet tear roll done his back. '_The dream…it hurts her._' At this point, however, he knew that Kagome needed to get it out.

"I can't move—I'm bound to the tree, my powers don't work, and…and I'm _calling_ for you. And you…come. All of the dreams are a little different—the baby is always younger, different things happen—but in all of the dreams you try to help me. I tell you to go after our son, but you don't. You try to get the vines away from me. You ignore me." Her voice broke, and a small, ragged sob escaped her lips. "Why won't you go after him? Why do you ignore me?" she cried, almost angrily, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Frowning, he slowly rocked her back and forth, smoothing her hair as her angry sobs quickly became tired snivels. "Shh. It's just a dream, right?"

A thought struck her, and she was instantly silent. "I don't know anymore," she admitted. "I just—I've had this dream several times."

Hearing the worry and confusion in her voice, he remained quiet, silently brooding over the nightmares while holding her close. Her fear goaded him, mocked him cruelly until he could almost hear it.

'_She doesn't think you can protect her,_' it laughed.

'_If there's one thing that I can do, it isprotecting Kagome. I will not let harm come to her_.'

"Kagome? You know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?" he asked apprehensively, scared of her answer.

She kissed his cheek and allowed him to lay her back down on their futon. "I know, Inuyasha. And you're right…it-it's just a silly dream. Forget I mentioned it."

Without saying a word, the hanyou settled back into the covers with his mate snuggled against his chest, staring into the darkness that surrounded him for what seemed like hours. His mind raced while she slept, her steady breathing offering him some semblance of comfort.

Kagome told him to forget about the dream, right? Why wasn't it that simple? She said herself that it was a silly notion, but why didn't he believe that? Why did he think there was more to it than that?

He was still awake when the first rays of dawn fell upon their house.

* * *

"Sango…wait up." 

The young woman stopped in her tracks and turned to see her fiancé walking swiftly through the mud towards her. "What's up?" she asked, distractedly smoothing the olive fabric of her kimono.

His dark eyes twinkled pleasantly as he grinned, offering her his unclothed hand. "I merely wished to accompany you on your walk. May I?"

Her small hand was soon wrapped in his. "You have to ask?"

"My dear Sango," he began carefully as they walked through the clear puddles along the path, "you know I would never do anything, in regards to you, without asking first."

Raising an eyebrow, she peered at him curiously but did not withdraw her hand. "Why do I get the feeling that that has absolutely nothing to do with your walking with me?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Think Naraku will come out of hiding anytime soon?"

"No," she admitted. "I don't think we'll see him for a while—not after that last battle." Slowing her steps, she watched him lose himself in his thoughts. "Why do you ask?"

"Out of curiosity. There is no other reason." He, however, did not turn to meet her penetrating gaze.

"I don't believe that, Miroku. Tell me what's on your mind."

His laugh warmed her—it was one of the many things she loved about him. "You were always able to read me like a book, Sango. And I never understood how."

"You can't lie to me," she stated simply. "You never could, and I hope you never will."

He smiled at her though everything about him screamed anxiety. Even his eyes didn't mask the apprehension in their depths. "Come, let's continue our walk."

She swallowed, but nodded, letting her attention drift to her surroundings. Everything about the small village was calm and serene. Sango took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the freshly fallen rain. The frosty wind nipped at her, but she wasn't cold. In fact, she loved this time of year for its temperature, which was perfect for training.

"I used to love training with Father and the others on days just like this," she told Miroku off-handedly. "After it rained, we'd always go out and fight. The season's cool, and the rain smells wonderful. I think that's why I always liked it—the rain…I love it's smell, that thick, wild scent that you never forget."

"Mm," he hummed in agreement. "The scent is nice."

"It is."

"Sango?"

"Hmm?"

His footsteps stopped, and he gently tugged on Sango's arm until she turned to meet him. "We need to talk."

Nervous laughter welled in her throat as his solemn frown pierced her. "Do we?" she asked uneasily, trying her best to ignore her plummeting stomach.

The monk sighed and dropped her hand. "I just want to talk about it, Sango. You don't have to agree, but please…just hear me out."

She shook her head stubbornly and turned to continue along the path, but his hand around her elbow stopped her. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Sango…please…"

His quiet plea stopped her, and she nodded her head once, chewing on her bottom lip. "Alright. I'll listen."

Resting his hands on her shoulders, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I love you, Sango. You know that. Why, then, does the idea of marrying me frighten you?"

She swallowed again, letting her eyes drift closed as she succumbed to his soft voice, his close and heady proximity, his very being. "I—I'm not…frightened."

"No? Then why won't you marry me?"

"I _will_ marry you," she murmured, slowly becoming aware of what he was trying to do.

"Then why wait until Naraku is destroyed? Why not now?"

The final strand of her stupor snapped. Pulling back, she stared at him, long and hard. "Because Naraku still exists. That should be reason enough. I don't want to talk anymore." Something ugly was swirling in her stomach; she felt cornered.

"Our union couldn't possibly change a thing, concerning Naraku," he said, more strongly than his previous tone. "Now that the concern of your conception has been lifted, nothing could possibly change."

Her eyes flashed, and she pushed him away. He stared at her, shocked. "Then why change what we have now? You don't understand, Miroku! We aren't like other couples! There are other obstacles that we have to overcome…can't you see that?"

He winced and lifted his right hand, his clothed hand. "Like my Kazaana…" he said quietly.

Her anger drained when she dared a glance at his pained features. She bit her lip and shook her head. "It's not just that…Kohaku's still out there…somewhere."

"Yes…Kohaku…"

Something in Miroku's voice, the quiet resignation, the bone-weariness, dug at her, and she felt like a horrible person. The need to explain, to reassure her fiancé smothered her. "I can't just forget about him!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. "He's my little brother! He's the only family I have left!"

His miserable sapphire eyes met and held her rich chocolate ones. "…You have me…I'm family…"

Grimacing, she approached him, wrapping her hands in his robes and allowing him to hold her. "Of course you are. I didn't mean it that way. But I owe it to Kohaku. I have to free him from Naraku's grasp before I can settle down and truly be happy. I own him that."

The monk nodded, pulling her closer, and tried to accept her reasons. "You still want to marry me eventually, right?"

"Yes. I do—more than anything," she whispered.

"Well, then," he said, directing his tired smile at her, "Let's get going, shall we?"

Sango nodded and, once again, took his hand. "You aren't mad?" she asked, staring up at his blank features.

His smile was small, but genuine as he gently squeezed her hand. "No. I've told you several times before, right? You're worth waiting for."

"Miroku…"

"Come on," he insisted, tugging on her arm. "If you don't hurry, we won't have any time to train before lunch."

She merely stared at him. "To…?"

"To train…while it still smells like rain."

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in, but when they did, a slow grin spread across her face. Entwining her fingers with his until their palms met, she ducked her head to hide her pleased blush. "Miroku…thank you."

Lifting her head again, she watched the dull clouds swirl amongst themselves, cold sunlight flitting across her face. Her grin widened. This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. This was the man she loved. This was Miroku, and it wouldn't surprise her if he remembered to train with her after every time it rained.

* * *

Kagome wondered around their three-roomed house in silent awe. Last night was way too dark to admire the place; she'd just let Inuyasha lead her to a futon. Now that she saw it, however, she wondered how she ever managed to get to sleep. 

The kitchen was as big as Kaede's hut. Built-in-shelves stood high to the right of the fire pit and were lined with crushed herbs and potions, courtesy of the old priestess herself. Her bow and arrows rested in a corner with his Tessaiga. Instead of the familiar packed earth, firm wooden planks lined the floor. A small tea table with two large crimson cushions was settled on the floor. She whirled to face him, her eyes dancing merrily. "You did this?"

The hanyou scratched the back of his head and blushed lightly. "It weren't a big deal. I told you I would. Besides, Miroku helped."

She giggled and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I love it."

"You haven't even seen our room yet, Kagome."

She drew her brow in confusion. "But…I thought I woke up in our room."

He shook his head and took her hand, pulling her after him. "That was the room for our guests. I didn't want you to sleep in the main room in case you woke up before me." He tossed her a smile over his shoulder. "Close your eyes—Miroku and I found a little something and decided to use it to our advantage."

Grinning, she closed her eyes and wasn't surprised when she felt her stomach soar as Inuyasha lifted her, carrying her bridal style. "Can I open them now?"

He stopped walking and gently set her down. "Uh…yeah. Go ahead."

She did, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw. "Inuyasha…" she breathed, taking a step into the deceptively huge room. Their large futon lay in the far corner; the silver blanket that she'd given him had somehow found it's way from the bed in the guest bedroom to this one. Crimson pillows were tossed haphazardly around the top of the futon, and seemed so inviting.

But that wasn't all. A hammock—something she'd never before seen in Sengoku Jidaii—hung from the ceiling, also accessorized with soft red pillows.

The surprise, however, was completely different and took her breath away.

"I got angry at Miroku," Inuyasha began to explain, "and I jammed a wooden plank _way_ to deep. I struck a water vein. One that apparently leads to the hot springs behind us."

She shook her head as incomprehension became very familiar with her. Slowly, she knelt beside the beautiful bathing pool and tested the water. It was hot. Without a second thought, she stepped into the knee-deep pool, allowing the hem of her light pink skirt to skim the top of the water. "I can't believe it…" she whispered, turning her eyes to the hanyou. "You built me a bathing pool?"

Inuyasha stepped into the pool and was nearly knocked down when the miko threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I love it, Inuyasha! All of it!"

Chuckling, the hanyou pulled away to pluck a floating lotus blossom out of the water and placed it in her open palm. "Good."

She lightly fingered the soft, creamy petals and sat on the edge of the pool, dragging her toes along the wooden boards beneath the shimmeringwater. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

He sat down beside her. "Yeah, well, you owe me a lot of ear rubbing, wench."

She grinned and flicked his ear with a finger. "I knew it! You do like having your ears rubbed!"

He made a face and sighed. "I do _not_ enjoy it. It's degrading…but it makes you happy, so I tolerate it."

Kagome shot him a knowing glance. "Yeah. Whatever you say, dog-boy."

"Keh!"

"It only takes a couple of seconds of me rubbing your ears, and you're putty in my hands," she reminded him, carefully placing her hands in her lap. She wasn't going to budge until he admitted that he liked it.

He stared at her hands for a long while, his ears twitching. But his mate continued to stare into the pool with muted fascination, and for a brief fleeting moment, he was jealous of the pool. He bent his head toward her—easy access to his furry appendages, but still she refused to acknowledge him. "…Why aren't you rubbing?"

Her big gray eyes seemed innocent enough…although maybe _too_ innocent. "I thought you didn't like having your ears rubbed."

He narrowed his eyes at her. It was a battle of wills now. "But you like rubbing them," he repeated bluntly.

"And you've done enough for me today. You don't have to worry about me grabbing for your ears tonight."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared at her as she gently placed the lotus blossom back in the water, dragging her finger through the water and creating a path for the flower to follow.

"Keh! Fine!" he snapped, shoving his arms in his haori.

The finger stopped running through the water. "You sound angry."

"I'm not angry," he grumbled, turning his head away from her.

Giggling, she patted her lap invitingly. "Come on, Inuyasha. I'll rub your ears."

"Sorry, not interested."

She sighed and scooted closer to him. "Please? I really want to feel them."

He shot her a suspicious glare. "Do you, now?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I do. Please?" She motioned to her lap once again; the hanyou sighed, but leaned back until he was lying on the floor with his head cradled in her lap.

Immediately her fingers found the base of his ears and began her gentle ministrations, encouraged when his eyes drifted closed and a deep, content rumbling claimed him.

His luminous silver hair fanned around her, glimmering against the light of the pool as light shadows raced across his face. It was real, wasn't it? All of it. He loved her; he showed her that he loved her. They had a house. They were happy, even while Naraku existed.

"I…_might_…like it a little," he said quietly, his voice melding into the silence that surrounded them.

She grinned and let her fingers drop to his forehead and run down to brush against his cheek. "You're so stubborn."

He cracked an eye open to stare at her dubiously. "And you're not?"

"Nope. Well…not as stubborn as you, anyway."

"Heh. Wench—No one is as stubborn as you."

"I'll be the bigger man and accept that…even though you _are_ more obstinate than I am," she hummed lightly, combing her fingers through his silken mane.

"Mm. You're lucky that you've got a hold of my ears," he growled, leaning into her touch, "and that I don't know what 'obstinate' is."

She smiled. Minutes flew by all too fast while Inuyasha lost himself in his mate's touch and gave way to a content growl. "You're like a big kitty," she mused.

"I didn't hear that. Just rub, wench."

The tiny silken hair that encompassed his ears reminded her of velvet, and his purring vibrated through her, erasing all thought. She was vaguely aware that the rumbling was getting louder and a bit harsher.

"Inuyasha?"

"The kit is here, damnit."

Right on cue, a fluffy ball of orange fur pelted itself at Kagome, bouncing on Inuyasha's face before leaping into her now-open arms. "Kagome! I've been waiting all morning for you—"

Inuyasha sat up, plucking the kitsune out of the miko's arms and holding him up to glare at him. "Wanna explain why you felt the need to step on me?"

"Leggo o' me," he grunted, twisting to free his tail. When his attempt failed, his eyes began to water. "Kagome!"

With a chastising glare, the young woman took Shippou from her irritated mate. "Leave him alone, Inuyasha. It was an accident."

The hanyou snorted. "Accident, my ass."

"Inuyasha—"

"Wench—"

As much as Shippou loved seeing Inuyasha 'sit', the kitsune knew that a full-blown fight would ensue, so he interfered. "Kaede wants you Kagome. That's why I came looking for you.."

Her brow smoothed over as her anger was directed away from Inuyasha and drained away. "Oh? What for, Shippou."

He shrugged and hopped out of her arms, looking around the room. "Iunno. And this place is _huge_!"

Shaking her head, Kagome got to her feet and brushed out her skirt. "I'd better go see what she wants," she told her mate.

He sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "Fine."

"Come on, Shippou. Let's go see what Kaede wants." She held out her hand for the little youkai to take.

Inuyasha walked them to the door and patted the kitsune on his head—an act that surprised both his mate and Shippou. "Protect her, Shippou, while I'm not there."

Confusion turned to happiness when the miko saw the young youkai puff up with pride. She smiled at her mate and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a little while."

With a nod, he leaned against the thick doorframe and watched them head toward the old hag's hut. Though they had disappeared from view, he could still smell them, and would still smell them when they did reach Kaede's. He pushed away from the door and ran to the Goshinboku, his feet pounding rhythmically against the ground until that final shove that put him on his favorite branch.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Kagome pushed aside the bamboo mat and led Shippou into the small hut where Kaede, Miroku, and Sango were eating their stew. "Shippou says that you wanted me?" 

Setting her bowl down, Kaede reached for a small jar. "I merely wished to give ye this crushed herb; it helps with headaches."

The young woman accepted her gift gratefully. "Thanks! I can put this with the others you gave us."

"Others?" The old miko raised an eyebrow and smiled warmly at the girl. "So Inuyasha has given ye the surprise?"

Blushing, Kagome began to twirl the jar distractedly in her hands. "Yeah. He showed me our house last night. I love it."

"Uh-oh," Miroku began, setting his stew aside as well. "Would you look at that blush? I'd say that our hanyou and miko have already come to terms. Maybe they've even…rolled down a hill?"

Sango shot him a withering glare when the girl's blush intensified. "Would you leave her alone, you ass? God, it's getting old."

Sapphire eyes twinkled in the dim light. "Sango, my dear, those jokes could never get old."

The slayer sighed, and turned to her friend, offering her a winning grin before wrapping her arms around her. "That's great, Kagome! I want to see it before night if that's alright."

"Of course! I couldn't get over it when I saw it this morning; it was too dark to see last night." She smiled at Miroku. "Thanks, Miroku. Inuyasha told me that you helped him build it."

A warm smile in place, he nodded his head. "Any time, Kagome."

Kagome settled more comfortably on the packed earth and thankfully accepted a bowl of food from the aging miko.

"Where is Inuyasha, child?"

"He's at the house. I'm not sure what he's doing, though."

Kaede nodded. "I will give ye a bowl to take to him, also."

The miko grinned. "Thank you."

The old woman waved away her gratitude and stood to retrieve an extra bowl. "It is good to know that even after ye have built your houses, ye still come to see this poor old bag of bones."

"Of course, Kaede. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that you're like family," Sango told her, thoughtfully spooning through her meal.

"That is pleasing to hear."

"Kaede, you're like a grandmoth—ouch!" Kagome slapped her neck when a mosquito bit her, only to find Myouga the flea floating gently down into her open palm. "Myouga?"

Shaking himself plump again, the flea grinned and bowed. "So pleased to taste you again, Lady Kagome. I see you have mated with Lord Inuyasha. Congratulations!"

"Damnit! I thought I smelled your stench near the Goshinboku, you old coot. How many times have I told you: You do not drink Kagome!" Inuyasha burst into the hut, glaring at the small insect in his mate's palm.

The ancient retainer looked dryly at the miko. "Good luck with that, by the way."

She giggled and pulled her hand out of the hanyou's reach as he lunged for him.

"My Lord," Myouga began hastily, "I have not eaten in three days. Surely you have a small amount of blood to spare for an old friend."

The hanyou scowled at him, arms stuffed into his sleeves.

"A loyal servant?" Myouga tried hopefully.

"No. _Hell_ no. Eat Miroku." He nodded to the monk, who was now glaring at him.

"I appreciate that, Inuyasha. I appreciate that a lot."

Kagome sighed and looked up to meet her mate's steely eyes. "I really don't mind giving him a little blood if he's really that hungry."

"_I_ mind--Keep you're mouth away from her, Myouga," he growled when the flee gleefully began to descend upon the woman.

"You're a saint to put up with him, Lady Kagome."

Ignoring the loud growl to her right, she said, "He's really not _that_ bad, Myouga, and I wouldn't pick on him right now. I think he's still a little angry that you disappeared before the battle with the Southern lands."

"_He_ is right here," Inuyasha growled, snatching the flea away from her and pinching him between his thumb and index finger.

"Master—" Myouga grunted, trying to squirm out of his grasp. "You can't hold that against me! I had family matters to attend to!"

"How is old Lady Shouga," Sango asked, reaching over to pull him away from the hanyou.

Kagome didn't think it was possible for fleas to blanch, but he did. "O-old Lady Sh-Shouga?" he asked weakly, fidgeting with his fingers. "S-she's…f-fine…"

The miko narrowed her gaze on the retainer quivering nervously on Sango's palm and poked him accusingly. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I…m-merely wished t-to see m-my f-friends," he stammered, lowering his gaze.

"Myouga," she warned, "surely you aren't running from her again. I _know_ you wouldn't run from the woman that loves you. I _know_ you aren't that cowardly."

The flea seemed to shrink more with each word that left her mouth. "I…wouldn't…?"

"Myouga! I can't believe you!" The slayer dumped him from her hand onto the floor. "And after what happened last time. I almost killed Miroku!"

"You couldn't have killed me, Sango."

Jerking her head toward Miroku, she glowered at him. "Unless you enjoy pain, I wouldn't even attempt to explain that one."

The monk nodded dejectedly and returned his attention of his cold stew.

"God, we're getting out of here. C'mon, Kagome." The hanyou helped his mate to her feet and turned to Kaede. "We'll be back later tonight for dinner…and every other night until Kagome learns to cook."

"Hey!" With an indignant huff, she shoved him and marched outside.

He threw one last glare at Myouga before chasing after Kagome. "Damn flea."

The others watched from the doorway as the hanyou trying to grab Kagome's hand, only to have it snatched away. He settled for picking up the miko, bridal style.

The wind carried her laughter to their ears as she finally smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and waving to her friends.

"I'm so happy for her," Sango whispered, leaning her back against Miroku's chest.

Myouga hopped onto the monk's shoulder. "She'll be a good mother, but I don't think Inuyasha is going to know what to do with the pup."

Miroku's eyes widened.

"She will be a good mother," the slayer agreed before the words slammed into her again. She turned to see the small insect youkai hopping up and down on her dazed fiancé's shoulder. "Wait…what 'pup'?"

Myouga stilled and stared at her, puzzled. "They haven't told you? Kagome's with pup. I could taste it in her blood."

Silence was the only thing that answered him for a long while. Sango and Miroku tried to get over their shock.

"No," she whispered, indignation growing at the thought of the secret her best friend had been keeping from her. "They didn't tell me! Did they tell you, Miroku?"

"Sango," he said quietly, watching his friends further themselves from them, "I don't think they know."

* * *

_Da da duuuunnnn! Uh-oh, what have I done? I've set the final chapters into motion, that's what. Hope you liked it. It took me forever to write—severe case of writer's block. Oh, and watch Sin City when you get the chance. That movie ROCKS!._

* * *

_**Quote of Randomness: **_

_I order a club sandwich all the time. And I'm not even a member. I don't know how I get away with it. "I like my sandwiches with three pieces of bread." "So do I." "Lets form a club then." "Okay, but we're gonna need more stipulations." "Yes we do." "OK... instead of cutting it once, lets cut it again." "Yeah, four triangles." "And we will position them in a circle. And in the middle we will dump chips. Or potato salad, ok." "Let me ask you a question, how do you feel about frilly toothpicks?" "I'm for 'em!" "Well, this club is formed. Spread the news on menus nationwide." "I like my sandwiches with alfalfa sprouts." "Well you're not in the fuckin' club!" –Mitch Hedberg_


	41. Can You Hear It Shattering?

_Chapter 41- Can You Hear It Shattering?_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

_I love and appreciate all readers and reviewers. I was extremely happy when I read the reviews._

_

* * *

_

_Hello again! I'm so sorry for the delay. I wanted to update on the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY of the story! Woot! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter…be prepared for much drama…again._

_**A/N:** As an answer to some of the reviews I received, I will say that as much as I have planned this story, the last chapter took me by surprise. I was shocked when I sent that as my final update. I, also, wasn't planning to make her pregnant so soon, but…it had to be done, and I needed the time or it wouldn't work out as smoothly. I personally am not that crazy about rushing things, and I cringe when I look back on the chapter where Inuyasha asked her to be his mate—very uncharacteristic of him, first of all. Once again, I'll ask you to bear with me as Inuyasha may appear to be a bit out of character, but remember…he's spent a few years with Kagome, and she has changed him just a tad. Enough to make this chapter plausible, anyway. _

* * *

The pale sun barely shone through the dull gray clouds, and the tall grass danced tauntingly in the soft breeze. It was a nice day, yet an oddly remote one, but this mattered not to the young girl skipping happily across the otherwise silent field. Her rich brown eyes held more life and light in them than the dreary sun, and a chain of white daisies adorned her russet hair.

She paused in her dancing and leaned forward, lacing her fingers behind her back. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Molten gold fell upon her, observing her with a slight boredom, though the girl was anything but. "Yes, Rin?"

"Where are we going, my Lord?"

Kagura's crimson orbs turned to her with barely restrained disgust at the formal term. She reached forward to straighten Rin's crooked daisy chain and brushed a finger against the tiny nose playfully. "Enough of that, Rin. You need not say 'Lord' or 'Lady' when addressing us."

The child looked slightly horrified. "But Lady Kagur—" She was silenced by 'the look' and turned to her lord for help.

He offered none, but looked straight ahead, leading Ah-Un by their reins across the field.

"It is your choice, child," the wind sorceress continued. "You may call us Sesshoumaru and Kagura or Father and Mother."

The Inu no Taisho dared a swift unreadable glance at Rin but did not say a word.

"Father and Mother?" The foreign words rolled off of her young tongue with surprising ease.

Kagura smiled at her and offered her a creamy hand. Never before had the wind sorceress been so happy as she had been this past couple of months. Until Sesshoumaru freed her from Naraku, she didn't know she could feel such emotions. She didn't even know she could feel at all—other than hatred, that is. And the feelings that came with mating Sesshoumaru—the motherly instinct, the caring, and the love—had, of course, reached Rin as well. The young girl had needed a mother, and Kagura had taken her as her own, much like Sesshoumaru had.

She'd found it impossible to resist the girl's charm, naïve innocence, and flamboyant personality.

Rin carefully wrapped her dirty hand in Kagura's perfect one, admiring the obvious contrast before turning to her lord. "F-Father?" She blushed uncomfortably as the Inu no Taisho slowly turned his head to meet her, stoic eyes bearing into hers.

He nodded once.

The girl grinned, obviously pleased with herself for having 'earned' this new relationship. "Father, where are we going?"

"We are going to see my brother."

"Why, my Lor—." She caught herself and glanced nervously at Kagura, who was only continued to walk, a ghost of a smile toying with her lips. "I mean…why, Father?"

"I am merely verifying news, Rin," he stated quietly. "We are almost there."

"Oh." She lowered her gaze to the ground, admiring their stretching shadows. Long, slender fingers flexed against hers as she walked, and once more, she looked at Kagura's elegant hand, which shamed her own. "La—Mother?"

The wind sorceress smiled at her, beckoning her to continue.

"How do you keep your hands so clean?"

Her smile faded a bit but did not vanish. Memories hounded her—memories of the blood that coated her hands and kimono after her fan had ruthlessly slashed away at Kouga's wolves. She, personally, did not understand why Kouga had postponed their fight, and thought he would've given up anything to see her dead as soon as possible.

"_I ain't goin' back on my word. Naraku ain't _dead_ yet, so we ain't gonna _fight_ yet."_

Yes, _Kouga_ was the one who postponed their battle and told her to go home.

She sighed and looked ahead to the dreary forest they were approaching. "My hands are not as clean as you may think."

* * *

Kagome twirled in the water in her bathing pool before casting a sly smile at her mate. "I still can't believe you did this for me," she mused.

He rolled over on his stomach from where he was lying on the futon and laid his head on his arms. Shrugging lazily, he popped another potato chip in his mouth. "Why not?" He watched the hem of her pink skirt float on the water's edge.

"I don't know…I just never really thought about it." She grinned coyly and continued to saunter around in the shallow, yet hot, pool. "You caught me by surprise is all."

Smirking, he muttered, "Yeah, well, if you're anything like your mother, that don't surprise me."

"You're never going to let her forget about that, are you?"

"I might," he shrugged again and grinned at her. "But only because she's your mother. If it was you, however…"

Dunking her hands in the water one last time, she stepped out of the pool and ran to jump on the futon with him, leaving a trail of water in her wake. He groaned and quickly rolled onto his back in time to catch his mate's wrists, preventing her from rubbing the water on his face.

"Come on, Inuyasha," she crooned, trying to touch his cheeks with her wet hands. "You need a bath."

He glared at her half-heartedly. "I don't stink, wench. You might, but I don't."

"Unlike _some people_, I bathe regularly. With shampoo…and soap."

"Well, for _some_ _people_, shampoo and soap is a bit difficult to come by," he retaliated, a playful smirk barely lifting the corners of his lips.

She crawled onto his chest when he finally released her and began to lightly trace his face with her damp fingers while his arms snaked around her waist. "I like this."

His eyes drifted close as he allowed her aura to comfort him beyond reasoning. "Like what?" he murmured, pulling her closer and inhaling her soft scent.

"This—being alone…together. Of course I love the others, but it's nice to have our own place."

"That's why I built it."

Her head fell to his shoulder as a small smile graced her face, and she just lay there, toying idly with his hair allowing sleep to overwhelm her.

Before long, both were dead to the world, catching up on the sleep they'd missed the night before.

* * *

"Inu—Oh!"

The inu hanyou jerked awake, gently pushing Kagome away from him as he leapt to a crouch ready to strike. It was then that he realized the intruder was Miroku. He pierced the monk with a deadly glare, not even bothering to growl at him as he hunkered back on to the futon.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome groaned sleepily, propping herself up on her elbows. "What's going on?"

"My apologies, Inuyasha, Kagome," the monk said with an unrepentant grin," but when you failed to show up for supper, I was sent to get you. I hope you weren't…busy."

"We were sleeping, you moron. God, and stop _thinking_ about that!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "I merely make assumptions, Inuyasha. I do not…play them out, if that is, in fact, what you are insinuating."

"For your sake, I hope you don't."

"You two act like a couple of two-year olds," Kagome sighed, hopping off of the bed and stretching. "I'm going to go find Sango and food." She was stopped by a hand on her elbow and looked up at Miroku's solemn face.

"Kagome…"

"Yes, Miroku?" She stared up at him, a bit worried by his sobriety.

"Have you rolled down any hills lately?"

Taken aback, it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that he could go to hell, but instead she just glared at him, snatching her arm away from him and turning to her mate.

"Like I said, I'm going to go find Sango and food. Have fun with Miroku, and come eat when you're finished playing with him." She waved and stepped out of their bedroom.

A moment later Inuyasha heard the shoji shut and stared at the monk, a dangerous grin on his face. "What do you feel like playing, monk?" He cracked his knuckles and he stood to his full height.

Miroku swallowed, and began to back track after Kagome. "Now, now, Inuyasha. Let's not be hasty. I was only joking!"

"And I'm only playing."

"That's not funny, Inuyasha." Miroku glared at him, before sighing, his shoulders slumping forward in defeat. "You are quite vindictive, my friend."

The hanyou shook his head and eyed him impatiently. "I'm getting tired of you making stupid-ass remarks about Kagome an' me. You ready to back up that smart mouth of yours?"

"I merely kid, Inuyasha, but speaking of your relationship," he started, growing pensive, "how is everything?"

Inuyasha started at his serious tone. "What do you mean? Everything's fine. Isn't it?"

Miroku stared quietly at him, studying the deep golden eyes opposite him. '_So he does not know._' The monk shook his head and offered a small smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "I suppose it is."

"You _suppose_?" Inuyasha began angrily. "What the hell does _that_ mean?"

The monk grinned, breaking the tension between them. "I was merely wondering if she…pleased you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted, despite himself, and glared half-heartedly at the pervert. "I suppose you came down here for a beating, right?" The loud popping of his knuckles made the monk cringe.

"No," he laughed. "Actually, we really should be going."

The hanyou loomed closer. "Oh? Food's getting _that_ cold, is it?"

Miroku sobered instantly. "Kaede didn't send me to get you, Inuyasha, and frankly, I could care less if you missed a single meal. I came because I thought that you'd rather have me tell you that your brother is here than have Sesshoumaru arrive at your house."

The outstretched claws instantly fell to his hip, where the Tessaiga should have been resting. "…Oh shit."

Miroku glanced curiously at the door, then back at Inuyasha's worried face. "Is it that bad, Inuyasha?" he asked quietly, drumming his fingers against his holy staff as though ready to attack on his friend's command.

The said hanyou leapt into action, walking briskly out of the room and through the house, towards the front door, grabbing his trusty sword without stopping. Miroku quickly followed him outside.

"Damnit! I can smell him. He's close." His eyes widened as he realized something. Something painfully obvious to the hanyou. "Kagome's close, also." Tessaiga was instantly freed from its sheath.

"But the truce…" Miroku said, staring determinedly towards Kaede's village.

"Was temporary," Inuyasha finished before he ran forward, following the mingled scents. His eyes hardened and pace quickened as the Sesshoumaru's stink grew stronger, closer. With everything he had, he willed a single thought to his brother. '_If you've touched her, I'm going to rip you apart…'_

Tessaiga remained bared as he lit across the grounds; they were just ahead now. He could see them.

They were…talking?

He actually saw his mate smile before she looked up and locked eyes with him. Anger shot through his body as she smiled at him. Danger was literally right beside her, and she was laughing. '_What the hell is she thinking?_'

Sesshoumaru never took his eyes off of Kagome as he disdainfully addressed the hanyou. "Ah, Inuyasha…It is about time you showed up. Your miko here was forced to keep me company whilst you were doing…God knows what."

A small cloud of dust blew into the breeze as Inuyasha slid next to Kagome, hugging her against his side with an arm. The other one held the Tessaiga dangerously close to Sesshoumaru's face. Hard golden eyes met identical ones void of all emotion. "Bastard…" he growled. "You dare talk to Kagome while I'm not here? If she tells me you tried anything—"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," she sighed, pushing away from him, only to be pulled tightly against his chest. "Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry. Hold on a moment." She fought against her mates grip to stare stubbornly into his eyes, which were staring right back at her incredulously. "Inuyasha!" she hissed, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, 'what am _I_ doing?'" His quiet growl warned her that he was running low in his already lacking patience, and suddenly, the dam broke. "What are _you_ doing! If you sensed him, you should have come to get me! You don't talk to youkai, Kagome!" he shouted, raising his voice with each word. "_Not without me_!"

She stood for a moment in stunned silence before she trusted herself to speak. She spoke calmly, trying hard to restrain her own anger. "He's your brother, Inuyasha."

"Have you forgotten that he's tried to kill both of us before?"

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "I can't believe you! Have you forgotten that he's saved my life before? Have you forgotten that you've fought side-by-side on more than one occasion? And I'm not weak anymore, Inuyasha. If something were to happen, I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say that you couldn't—"

"How long are you two planning to keep this up? This Sesshoumaru grows bored."

His brother turned away from the woman and smiled curtly at him. "I'm sure you do, bastard. Suppose you tell me what the hell you're doing in my village."

The Inu no Taisho rolled his eyes and looked down at the powerful miko that was fuming at his brother's side. "I have heard some things, Inuyasha. I have come to confirm the rumors."

The brother narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What things?"

His answer was cut off by a loud roar, and soon after, Kirara landed softly beside the hanyou, allowing the slayer and monk to leap off of her back.

"Sorry it took so long," Sango whispered in Kagome's ear as she slung her weapon over her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Kagome sighed and pushed herself between the two brothers. "Inuyasha, if you don't put that sword away right now…"

"Move, Kagome." However, he did lower the sword so that it was no longer looming above his mate.

She hardened her gaze. "No."

His jaw clenched, but he kept a close eye on his brother. "Kagome—"

"Remove your mate, Inuyasha." The Inu no Taisho's hand fell to his hip, where Tokijin rested.

For a split second his heart froze in his chest when he saw the thin fingers curl around the sword's hilt. He had to get Kagome out of the way, but the stubborn wench wouldn't move. "I will kill you if you unsheathe your sword with Kagome between us. Do you hear me, Sesshoumaru? I will _kill_ you."

A ghost of a smile flicked across his dry lips. "I might like to see that."

He shot a desperate glance to the young woman in front of him. "Kagome…please…get out of the way."

The miko shook her head furiously. "Nobody will be killing anyone today!" She whirled to face the inu youkai. "And you!" she growled, poking his chest with a threatening finger. "How dare you come to _my_ home and threaten _my_ mate? What happened to the truce you were just telling me about?"

Sesshoumaru stared warily down at the girl. "Your mate, Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru! What do you think you are doing?"

Kagura landed softly on the ground, tucking the white feather back into her messy bun. She studied the small group carefully. The monk and his slayer were hovering behind Inuyasha, hands placed on their weapons and waiting for the command to attack. Inuyasha himself was staring down her mate while holding the Great Fang at his side. His empty fist clenched and unclenched nervously as his gaze darted from the miko to Sesshoumaru. And Kagome stood between the two brothers, her arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head.

"I am merely conversing with the half-breed, Kagura."

A growl ripped out of Inuyasha's chest. "If you want your mate to live, Kagura, tell him to back away from Kagome."

Kagome smiled dryly at the wind sorceress. "I'm fine, Kagura, really." She then turned her attention to her mate. "I'm not moving because if I do, you'll fight."

The wind youkai nodded. "Sesshoumaru, ask him what you came to ask him, and let's leave."

"The miko is, indeed, his mate. That is all I needed to know."

Kagome blushed and slowly backed towards Inuyasha, but he was unfazed. "Why do you care?"

"You are my half-brother. If something happens to me, you will inherit the Western Lands," he said shortly. "I believe I have a right to know that you've mated." He chuckled wryly. "I must admit, I was expecting more kindness than you have shown me today. I was not aware that our truce had already been voided."

The hanyou remained silent as he studied his brother, sizing him up before he sheathed the Tessaiga. "Fine. We still have a truce, but the moment you bring Kagome into this…"

His cold voice rang throughout the dreary clearing—the words none of them would ever forget. "I had no intention of bringing my brother's pregnant mate into anything, Inuyasha. I am not so low."

The words achieved several different reactions from the group, but one was the same: Everyone was silent, even the small breeze died down immediately, though that might have been Kagura's doing.

Both Miroku and Sango exchanged looks before looking on nervously.

"P-pregnant?" Inuyasha rasped, staring at his brother with wide eyes.

Kagura stepped forward. "What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru."

The youkai shrugged and nodded toward the dazed miko, who was staring anywhere, at anything, other than the members of their group. "My brother has impregnated his miko. I am surprised that he has not smelled it yet."

With a trembling sigh, Kagome slumped to her knees, staring at the grass as she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. "Pregnant?" she repeated, raising a shaky hand to her lips. She tried to form a thought, but they came so fast that she wasn't able to understand and just willed her mind to blank.

"Yes, miko, pregnant."

"But…" She shook her head, her bewilderment apparent as she desperately tried to reign in on her thoughts. She looked up at her mate, who hadn't moved or said a word since Sesshoumaru had confirmed her conception, but couldn't discern his expression.

'_But…school…and college? Mama is going to kill me. I'm…I'm only seventeen…I don't know how to raise a baby._' Slowly she came to her senses, pushing away all of the worry, all of the bitter disbelief that she knew she couldn't succumb to. As she did so, cautious hope began to fill her, lift her. "Are…are you sure?"

"I am sure. Do not question me."

"I mean…are you absolutely positive?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment and finally gave her a single nod.

'_A…pup…_' She could see a family—her own family—sitting beneath the Goshinboku, and the last strand of her doubt snapped. '_This…this is a good thing, isn't it? A baby…a_ pup_…_' A happy flush dusted her cheeks, and she smiled timidly at her mate, who still had his back to her. "A pup…" the young woman wondered aloud.

"No." The single syllable fell firmly from the hanyou's mouth, and he remained motionless, though the shock had disappeared from his eyes.

"Inu_yasha_!" A voice, probably Sango's cut through Kagome's confusion, and the young miko felt a hand on her shoulder, offering her comfort.

The smile instantly vanished from her face. "W-what?"

He turned his head toward her, and her hopes were immediately shattered as she saw his stony countenance, an expression that made him look so much like his brother. This couldn't be _her_ Inuyasha. _Her_ Inuyasha would never stare at her so coldly as though she were something distasteful.

Then it hit her—more like _slammed_ into her. '_Inuyasha…doesn't want…kids?_' The grip on her shoulder tightened supportively as she felt her stomach turn uneasily, and she raised a hand to her mouth to ease her bile back down.

Swallowing, an impressive feat since her tongue had turned to ash, she stumbled to her feet with Sango's assistance. "I-I don't feel very well…I think I'm going to go lie down." She turned to the slayer, who was glaring daggers at Inuyasha. "Take me to the well?"

The hanyou made to follow, but stopped when Kagome turned her bright eyes to him.

She was, however, relieved to see that _his_ eyes were back, warm and fiery. "No, Inuyasha—you stay. I just…I'll be back later. Talk to your brother."

Ears flattening at the tears in her thick voice, he reached for her. "No, Kagome, you don't—" He was cut off by the suggestive shifting of the Hiraikotsu and the monk's quiet cough.

Moments later, Kagome and Sango were soaring through the sky, back towards the well.

"Shit…" He sighed and glared at his brother. "This is all your fault."

The Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes. "Baka, I fail to see how this is any fault of mine. You are the one that impregnated the miko."

Golden irises flashed dangerously. "I don't smell a pup! You lied to her!"

"You accuse this Sesshoumaru of lying?"

"Yeah," he hissed tersely, "I do."

Miroku broke in, holding out a restraining hand in case Inuyasha decided to get physical. "Inuyasha, Myouga tasted Kagome's blood earlier, remember?"

The hanyou's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yeah. What of it?" When the monk failed to say anything further, his eyes widened. With a low growl, he grabbed Miroku by his robes. "And you didn't feel the need to tell me? It's my pup, and you didn't tell me?" He freed one hand of the robes and pointed harshly to the sky…the direction his mate had flown. "She's cryin', Miroku! You don't have to smell her tears! I do! If I'd known that, I could have tried to keep her from cryin'!" He shook his head to clear the red from his vision, and pulled the monk closer, snarling down at him. "You son of a bitch! She's crying!"

Miroku remained calm and firm. Once his friend's tirade was over, he grabbed the hands that held him, and tried to pull them away. "Release me, Inuyasha. As much as you would like to believe it, it is not my fault either."

"It was your half-human nose that failed to sense it. You have none to blame for your ignorance other than yourself, half-breed."

Sighing, Kagura swept her bangs away from her crimson eyes. "She was not upset because she was with pup, Inuyasha."

His ears perked, and he turned to her, waiting for her to continue.

"She actually appeared to be quite happy once she was over the shock of it all. It was your reaction that disturbed her, and personally, I don't blame her." She nodded solemnly to Sesshoumaru, "If I was her, and you acted as you did, then I would beat you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I didn't—I…"

"She thought you did." Miroku watched as the silver ears flattened themselves to his scalp; he sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The hanyou smiled sadly at his friend and hunkered down onto the earth. "God…I screwed up, didn't I?"

"She'll forgive you. She's Kagome."

"Yeah…" He dragged a hand down his tired face. "I need to go talk to her." He moved to get up but was restrained by Miroku's holy staff.

"Just give her some time alone. I think once she's talked to Sango and had time to think, she may be more willing to talk."

"Give her time to think when she believes I'm not happy?" he asked incredulously.

"Are you happy?"

The question was not expected to have come from Sesshoumaru. From where he sat, Inuyasha peered curiously at him, deciding on whether or not he wanted to answer the question.

"Yes…and no…" he sighed. "I mean, I'm having a pup…_we're_ having _our_ pup." The hanyou smiled and rested his head on his knees. "But…Naraku's still out there. Can I do that? Put my pregnant mate in danger by allowing that bastard to live?"

Kagura scoffed at the name. "Naraku will not be a threat for a while yet, Inuyasha. Worry about your mate for the time being, while Naraku pulls himself together. And do not forget how powerful Kagome is. A mother will die before she lets harm come to her pup."

The comforting words had the opposite effect on the hanyou, chilling him to the bone. He looked up at Miroku, and he knew that the monk understood.

"And that is what worries you." It wasn't a question. He shook his head and looked toward the well. "I'd give Kagome another twenty minutes or so before following after her. You should be telling her these things."

* * *

"He was just being a baka, Kagome," Sango reasoned sympathetically, while helping her friend off of the rather large neko. "That's Inuyasha for you."

Misty gray met rich brown, and the miko sniffed. "Did you see his face, Sango? He's never looked at me like that before. Never." She bit her lip as a tear trickled down her cheek. "What am I going to do? If Inuyasha doesn't want the baby—"

"He surely didn't mean it! Inuyasha isn't heartless." The slayer pulled her friend into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I know," she hiccupped. "I know it better than anyone. But that man back there…that wasn't Inuyasha. It couldn't have been." She wrapped her arms tighter around the slayer's neck. "Please, Sango…tell me it wasn't him…"

"…Kagome…"

The said girl broke into heart-wrenching sobs and relied on her friend to keep from collapsing onto the dusty ground. "He'd never l-look at me like that," she repeated quietly, through her tears. "Never. N-never. I'm—I'm not a m-monster; I'm h-his mate."

"Shh…It's alright. Let's just get you down the well. Then you can rest, okay. We can figure this out after you've had time to sleep."

The girl nodded and pulled away, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I didn't mean to," she whispered. "I didn't mean to—I didn't even know I was…" She hiccupped and rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't mean to break on you." Tossing her a watery smile, which was enough to break the slayer's heart, she patted her hand. "I'm going to go lie down for a minute. I'll see you later, and thanks…so much, for everything."

"It's no trouble at all." Sango stepped back as Kagome threw her legs over the well's side and sat on the lip. "Kagome."

The miko tore her eyes away from the darkness of the deep hole and stared at her friend questioningly.

With a smile, she nodded at the young woman's stomach. "Congratulations."

Another tear slid down her face, but the corners of her lips lifted slightly, and she ran a hand across her flat belly before pushing herself into the well.

* * *

The walk from the well house to her front door was a blur; Kagome didn't even realize that her hand was on the doorknob until Daphne's eager pawing snatched her out of her miserable daze.

The young woman simply slipped past her and quietly closed the door behind her, ignoring the whimpering dog that nosed her lax palm. She already had her hand on the stair rail when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Kagome! I didn't expect you to be home so soon. Is everything alright?"

Mai's worried tone made her wince, or was it the question? "Y-yeah, Mama. Everything…everything is fine," she mumbled, stumbling over the words and trying not to look her mother in the eye, least she see the accusation and disappointment she believed she deserved.

"…Kagome…"

There was a pause, during which Kagome busied herself by fidgeting with a nick in the railing, and then Mai sighed.

"I'll make you some soup, dear. Go on upstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

The miko shook her head but kept her eyes downcast. "No, Mama. I'm fine…really. I'm just…I'm just going to go lie down." She inched closer to the first step, hoping to ease away from her mother, from the questions, and ultimately, from the disappointment.

"Honey, wait."

A little voice inside her head told her to run, but she couldn't. She stayed glued to the spot, one foot on a stair and a hand on the rail. Smashing her eyes closed to stave back the threatening tears, she slowly turned to face her and was surprised when her mother's arms pulled her into a shielding embrace. It was the same hug that stopped her tears the first time she had scraped her knee. It was the same hug that made her feel special after a classmate accused her of having cooties. It was the same hug that comforted her the first time her heart had been broken by a certain hanyou, only to mend and shatter it time and again. Yet the hugs always made her feel better. Not even Inuyasha could hold her like this, in a mother's embrace.

A tear escaped her closed eyes and soon her body was racked with sobs as Mai just held her, offering understanding even if it wasn't real. Even if she couldn't understand—at all.

"I love him, Mama," she cried, burying her face in a shoulder. "I love him so much that it hurts. Why, then? Why can't things ever go right?"

Her mother held her tighter, closer. "Kagome…"

The miko pulled away to look at her. "How do I make it better, Mama?"

The older woman sighed and took her daughter by her hands, leading her to the couch and seating her down. "You're not a little girl anymore, Kagome, as much as I hate to admit it. I can't tell you what choices are right and what choices are wrong. You decide that now. You're not my little girl anymore. You're a grown woman—my beautiful daughter."

The said girl sniffled, wiping her tears away. "I'm not your little girl?"

A small, sad smile fell across Mai's lips. "No. And you haven't been since you first fell down the well. But remember, you will always be my daughter, and you can always come to me for help. I might not always be able to, but I will always try."

"Mama…I need your help," she whispered, closing her eyes as Mai pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"This has to do with Inuyasha?"

The girl nodded dumbly.

"You didn't resolve your fight last night?"

"No, this…has nothing to do with that. I don't think so, at least."

Mai folded her hands in her lap. "Why don't you tell me what happened, dear?"

Instant panic froze her insides, and she blanched, shying away from her mother. "…I…can't," she mumbled. "Not yet."

Wiping away the tears on her daughter's face, Mai gently pulled her forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you go rest? You look like you could use a nap," she joked weakly. "Whenever you're ready to talk, remember that I'll always try to help you, and I'll always, _always_ love you."

Kagome smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

Inuyasha leapt from the ground, landing gracefully on his mate's windowsill. Gently pressing his palms against the cool panes, he realized something.

'_Damnit! She locked the fucking window._'

He peered curiously through the glass and into the room, spying her lithe figure curled under the thick pink comforter. '_She's sleeping._'

With an aggravated sigh, he pushed away from the window, landing in a crouch before heading for the front door.

As luck would have it, it wasn't locked, and there was no Souta, no Mai, or no Gramps to be found. Well, Mai was actually in the kitchen on the phone, but…as long as she didn't notice him, then he didn't care. Daphne however, took a greater interest in him, growling quietly at him as she rose to her feet, hackles raised.

The hanyou glanced nervously to the kitchen.

"_Congratulations, Sue! Lana told me it was a beautiful baby! I'm sorry I haven't been to see you yet._" Mai's voice faded somewhat as she walked to the opposite side of the kitchen, though Inuyasha could still hear both ends of the conversation.

"Quiet, dog," he hissed, growling low. The dog instantly settled back down on the floor, having recognized its superior, and his master's mate.

Silently, he padded up the stairs and crept into Kagome's room, settling on the floor with his back to her bed and his sword at his side.

Of course he cared if Kagome was sad. Of course he cared if she was angry with him. But none of that would keep him away from her while she slept, her most vulnerable state.

He'd wanted to wake her, to explain to her right then that he hadn't meant it, but was stopped by her quiet breathing, her stuttering sighs, the scent of her tears that told him she'd cried herself to sleep.

With a small dog-like whimper, Inuyasha lowered his ears dejectedly and patiently waited for her to wake up.

'_Don't hate me…_'

* * *

_And done… -sigh- Well…it's not really the one year anniversary anymore…it's the day after now…darn the errors that needed correcting! Have a great weekend/week. Until we meet again. Let the reviews flow like wine…__

* * *

_

_**Quotes of Randomness:**_

_Only kings, presidents, editors, and people with tapeworms have the right to use the editorial "we."-- Mark Twain_

_Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future.-- Oscar Wilde_


	42. Abekku

_Chapter 42- Abekku_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

_I passed the 500 reviews mark! Woot! I love each of my readers and reviewers, and I'm sorry that it's taking so long—I had a good excuse this time, though._

_Now on with the story... _

_

* * *

_

Lost in thought, Inuyasha stared at the curtains from where he sat on the floor as the cool breeze teased them. Unable to stand the sight of the closed windows, knowing they were locked, he'd opened them hours ago. He wanted them to be open, needed them to be open, to be waiting for him.

'_You made her cry._'

He winced, clenching his fists at his sides. '_I know._'

'…_Again._'

The smell of his own blood assaulted his nose, granted it was very faint. Sighing, he lifted his head to the constantly brightening gray that tumbled into the room. Soon the sun would be up, and he was actually scared. He stared distantly at his hands as droplets of blood collected at each minor puncture. Scared? Of what Kagome would say? Of what she would do?

'_Yes._'

The voice in his head laughed at him. '_You're damned lucky that you've already mated her, do you realize? She can't leave you now, no matter what happens._'

'_I realize. I've…trapped her._'

'_You _own_ her,_' the voice corrected.

He buried his head in his hands wearily. '_No. No one _owns_ her_.'

Humorless laughter once again filled his head. '_No? You said yourself, remember? "**Mine**"._'

Visions of her naked body, the figure that molded perfectly against his, filled his mind, and Inuyasha couldn't argue with himself.

'_You see now?_' it continued. '_You own her._'

'_No…_'

'_You are her lifeline._'

He didn't deny it. '_…Yes…as she is mine._'

'_Yes. You need her, but you continue to push her away from us. Why is that?_'

The hanyou blanched but lifted his head and glanced at the beautiful woman behind him, lost in sleep. His beautiful mate. '_I'm not pushing her aw—_'

'_Bullshit!_' the voice growled. '_You may be able to fool some people, Inuyasha, but don't even try lying to yourself. You can't lie to me!_'

He sat quietly for several minutes watching the sky grow brighter and the pink curtains dance in the chilling wind. '_…When is she going to realize that she made a mistake? That it was foolish to bind herself to me?_'

'_Are you going to stop providing for her?_' The voice was serious, firm.

'_No._'

'_Are you going to stop protecting her?_'

Pushing aside the thought that it wasn't normal to talk to one's self, he shook his head. '_No!_'

"…_Are you going to stop loving her?_'

'No.'

'_Then I don't see why she would regret it. She's told you already, you dolt. What further proof must she give you before you quit doubting her?_'

'_I—_'

"How long have you been waiting?"

The quiet voice, barely more than a whisper, startled him from his musings. He slowly rose to his feet and turned around to see Kagome sitting up in her bed, staring at her hands, which were resting in her lap.

He wanted to rush to her, to grab her, hold her, kiss her.

He stayed where he was. "Not too long," he lied, suddenly filled with shame. "Are you…feeling alright?"

She raised her eyes to meet his, gasping when she saw his face, streaked with red. "You're bleeding!" She gracefully lifted her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. "Let me get a wet rag."

His large hand easily enveloped her small wrist. "Wait, Kagome…"

She turned to face him, her eyes softening though he could still see the reluctance in them—a barrier that was almost physical, that he could almost see between them. Tentatively raising a hand, she brushed cold fingers against his cheek before tugging her arm away from his lax grip and leaving him alone in the room as she closed the door softly behind her.

Once outside of her room, Kagome leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor numbly. She wrapped her arms around her belly, protecting the life that she held in there. She'd yet to take a pregnancy test, though she wholly believed Sesshoumaru's words for reasons she did not understand.

Listening intently for any sound coming from her baby's father, Kagome was strangely disappointed. No sounds came from the room. No impatient growling, no pacing footsteps, not even sighing.

The miko picked herself up and retrieved a rag from the hall closet, carrying it to the bathroom to wet it.

She twisted the knob at the sink, running her hand and the clothe under cool water. '_He…looks normal now, though he seems…afraid or disappointed._' Dully turning the knob the opposite way, she wringed the excess water out of the rag, watching it swirl down the drain. '_He's distant…Can he feel the tension between us, too?_' Her brow knitted, and she lifted her face to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't pleased by what she saw. Tousled black hair fell around her pale face, which looked so nervous and worn. Her eyes, the vibrant gray, were reduced to a dull silver. '_He must feel it, too._' With a sigh, she left the bathroom.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she gathered her strength before entering the cold room.

It was winter inside and out.

All of her strength gushed out of her the moment she opened the door. The hanyou was gone; the curtains, flapping in the wind.

The rag fell from her hands as she walked torpidly to the window, scanning the horizon. Her eyes burned, but she couldn't even summon the strength to cry. She was literally cried out.

'_He left without me…He left me…_' The words brought a new meaning to the word 'pain'. Sheer hurt rippled through her body, tearing away at her worn emotions and leaving her with a hollowness that she was unfamiliar with. With a hand over her numb heart, she turned her back to the window. As though on her own, her hand raised higher, grabbing a smooth, hard object around her neck.

'_Inuyasha's fang…_' She'd gotten so used to it over the past few weeks that she'd forgotten it was ever there, but she knew it now. His words came back to haunt her.

_"It's a piece of me. I thought you might want to keep it if I ever had to leave for a few days…or something."_

It was true, though. While the fang was in no way a substitute for her mate, it did make it feel like he was near.

'_Goshinboku_.' Inuyasha's voice whispered to her, comforting and familiar, a beacon chasing away the fear that she was alone.

The miko's eyes snapped up, to the window. '_The God Tree?_'

'_Goshinboku._' The word thumped in her mind, and then something remarkable happened. She pulsed…something she'd never done before, obviously.

"What—" Through wide eyes, Kagome stared at her trembling hands, bewildered beyond reasoning.

She pulsed again. '_Goshinboku._'

Without questioning his voice, she lit from the room, the house, ignoring her mother's cries and Daphne as the agile dog ran along side her. Her bare feet struck the cold, smooth cement with desperation as she ran across the shrine grounds, fueled by Inuyasha's summons, which sounded again and again in her mind.

She saw him standing in the shade of the large branches with his back to her. Luminescent silver hair was tossed gently into the wind as he continued to press his palm against the tree's study trunk. She stopped several yards away from him, watching him curiously. Relief coursed through her. Relief that he had waited, that he wasn't on the other side of the well without her. She wanted to hold him, but she couldn't. She was still too raw.

Golden eyes glimmered in the morning shade as he turned his head to smile at her. "It worked. I half expected it not to."

She remained speechless as his hand fell from the ragged bark and he turned to her. She could see the indecision in his eyes and posture. She could tell that he wanted to come closer but feared rejection. "You—you're still hurt," she hedged. He stepped closer.

"I'm fine."

Chewing nervously on her bottom lip, she stepped forward to examine his face, which was still streaked with a bit of dried blood. "You fought your brother."

Hesitantly, he shook his head. "No."

She saw no injuries on his face, but the blood was there. "Whose blood is this?"

Staring at a crack in the cement, he muttered, "I forgot that my hands were bleeding." He didn't hide his surprise when her soft hands suddenly, but gently, grabbed both of his, unfolding them, and exposing them palm up.

Grimacing, she ran a hand over the torn skin of his right hand. "You were angry."

He nodded, then thought about it, shaking his head. "Not with you, I wasn't."

Pearly white light ran across his self-inflicted wounds, and, in an instant, they were gone; she reached for his other hand, but he pulled it away.

Flinching at the obvious hurt in Kagome's eyes, he mentally cursed himself, and his ears flattened. "I'm fine, Kagome. It doesn't hurt, and you're only making yourself tired."

She looked away. "…Right."

"Kagome—"

Sudden indignant anger flowed through her veins when her name spilled from his lips again—anger that he hadn't mentioned the baby. "Are you going to pretend that I'm not pregnant?" she asked calmly, despite the uncharacteristic bitterness that filled her. "Is it that awful, Inuyasha? It is that awful that I'm carrying your pup?"

He shied away from her as though she'd struck him, but he did bring his eyes up to meet hers. "Can we talk about this on the other side of the well?"

She shook her head blindly, wishing she could cry—anything to stop this miserable burning. "No," she rasped. "If you can't say it here, then maybe I'm better off not hearing it at all." She sniffled at lifted her sad eyes to his. "I'm seventeen, Inuyasha. In my time…it's wrong to have a baby while this young. But I don't care anymore. I don't care what my classmates think, what my friends think, and maybe…just maybe…what my mother thinks doesn't matter either. But _you_, Inuyasha? Not you…you can't think I'm wrong because _that_…that does matter."

The last of his self-restraint snapped at her plea, and he reached for her; the worry that she might pull away no longer mattered to him. "No," he told her, reaching out for her, pulling her close. Relief set in as her aura melded into his. He nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent. "I've never thought you were wrong—never."

His grip on her tightened, almost painfully, but she was glad. The tears that had eluded her all morning finally came, quietly, silently. The only evidence of their existence was the salty scent that lingered in the air. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Stop it, Kagome! You didn't do a damn thing wrong! I can't…I can't smell it—the pup. I couldn't, and I thought that Sesshoumaru was lying. I couldn't smell it. I was angry," he admitted, "But not at you."

She didn't say anything, but he knew she was listening. "I thought Sesshoumaru was lying. At least, I did until Miroku told me that Myouga had already announced that you were pregnant after he'd tasted your blood."

Kagome sniffled and wiped her eyes on his haori. "So…we were the last ones to know?"

"Pretty much. I almost killed Miroku."

Despite herself, she grinned. Until she realized that Inuyasha wasn't exaggerating. Her smile quickly disappeared. "Oh."

The hanyou sighed and kissed her forehead. "He's fine; didn't hurt him," he grunted, burying his nose in the crook of her shoulder. "Kagome…forgive me." A soft whine tore from his throat. "Take me back. Please."

Hearing him whimper, hearing the raw desperation in his voice made the miko cling to him tighter, fisting her hands in his hair. She shielded his vulnerability with soft promises that she'd never let him go to begin with. Finally able to gather the strength to pull away, she smiled at him, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. "We're mates, right? We can get through this. A baby isn't bad. It's a surprise, but not a bad one."

He was finally able to smile back at her. "No," he murmured, his eyes falling to her petal-pink lips. "A pup isn't bad." He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft, chaste kiss. His fangs pressed against her mouth as he broke into a grin and placed a hand between them, rubbing her belly. "Our pup."

Unable to hold her happiness inside, happiness that he'd acknowledged their pup, happiness that they were on good terms again, she let laughter bubble out of her, heal her.

"Yeah…" She pulled away just enough to look up at him. "Inuyasha? Let's get out of here."

He looked up at the tree that towered above them before he answered—the tree where they'd first met, the tree that meant more to them than it did to anyone else. "Where do you want to go?"

Grabbing a clawed hand, she tugged on his arm, leading him toward the well house. "Home, Inuyasha."

A slow smile spread over his face; he led his mate to the well.

* * *

Growling under his breath, Kouga paced back and forth in his bare den.

There had been no word or smell of Naraku in well over a month, and he was growing restless. Kouga hadn't stayed in one spot for so long ever since his pack had been murdered, but with the wolf tribes visiting for a few months… He needed to be here, he decided, just in case.

His face darkened noticeably, and the few youkai that were presently occupying the cave, cowered away from him. '_In case that bastard sends another lackey to finish 'em off._'

'_To top things off, I just know that Dog-shit has mated with Kagome by now. Gah! I'm gonna get hell next time we meet._' His pacing increased as the innocent, sweet woman flashed before his eyes. '_Kagome…why him?_' With a snort, he plopped onto a pile of furs and sulked with his chin resting in his fisted hand.

A memory…something he'd always remember; something he'd never let fade. The day he realized where some youkai stood. Not everyone is alike in their views, and some…some are just powerful enough, believe hard enough to change the views of others just by their overwhelming conviction. Kouga had changed.

He'd changed a lot.

_A dark and handsome youkai smiled kindly at the proud and angry wolf, which only served to make him more impatient. Kouga knew that the jaguar youkai was wise well beyond his young years, but he believed that the southern prince must be losing it. "They're just humans, Kurojaga. They mean nothing; why go out of your way to save them?"_

_Emerald eyes flicked disapprovingly over the young, impetuous wolf. "Just humans, Kouga? Nothing? I'm sorry, brother, but you are wrong. They live and breathe as we do. They feel joy and pain as we do, and you say they are just humans? Then we are just youkai."_

_"But we __are just youkai."_

_Kurojaga smiled wryly. "How very cynical of you. To exist, to die—that is what you're saying? That is all you believe we do?"_

_Kouga shook his head. "No—"_

_"Then, brother, we are not just youkai."_

_A wolfish grin exposed the Northern tai youkai's pearly whites, which gleamed dangerously in the waning sunlight. He shifted his weight, leaning against the cool stone of the castle's facade. "There's war…"_

_His long, ebony mane shook as he chuckled. "You always were more violent. It almost makes me wonder why we got along so well when we were younger." His bright eyes glittered like jewels as he turned to face his comrade. "War is so vulgar, so useless."_

_The wolf snorted. "You didn't think that earlier when you were decapitating men by the handful."_

_The change had been instant, sudden, and brief. The youkai blanched, and whirled to face his friend. An uncharacteristic panic-stricken desperation gleamed predatorily in his eyes. "They challenged me, Kouga," he growled. "I may not approve of bloodshed, but I'm sure as hell not going to stand by and wait for them to kill me. I will fight back."_

_"There's the difference between you and me. We were both born fighters, but I, alone, embraced it."_

_"There's more to life than fighting," Kurojaga grumbled, wiping non-existent filth off of his hands._

_"Like women." Another toothy grin from the wolf brought a smile back on the jaguar's face._

_He looked out across the horizon from the castle balcony at the small huts that dotted the land in the distance. "You know…more and more youkai are taking humans as mates."_

_"They are a disgrace to our kind," Kouga sneered, crossing his arms decisively, while the other gave nothing away in his calm, steady stance._

_"Maybe, maybe not."_

_The wolf eyed him with mounting curiosity. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that this could be a great opportunity for youkai and humans alike. Do you not see the bridge forming between us? It is far from complete, but will not take long if more youkai realize that humans will be crucial to our survival one day."_

_Kouga stared at him with unabashed shock. "You're talking about dirtying our blood, our lineage, for peace with weaklings… Have you lost your damn mind?"_

_Chuckling, the tai youkai shook his head. "Perhaps—there is always the possibility." He turned away from the village beneath him and stared gravely at his best friend, who was now pacing as was usual for him when he became agitated. "I speak seriously, Kouga. I'm tired of war, tired of massacres—they are no match for us, Kouga. It isn't honorable; it is murder."_

_He only growled and continued to pace until a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Two fair hands were thrust before his eyes, palm up._

_"Can you not see the blood that soils my hands?"_

_Kouga's eyes widened; he finally understood why Kurojaga was as he was. He may not be the same, but the jaguar prince experienced remorse over those that were killed by his hands. "Kurojaga," he murmured quietly, not quite able to bring his eyes to the piercing green that he knew would be filled with agony, "your hands are clean…"_

_"I suppose they are," he sighed, "to you. But the stains are there. They are very real, my brother, very real._

_With a soft sigh, Kouga gasped the youkai by both shoulders. "Kuro—"_

_"I'm thinking of taking a human mate in the distant future," he interrupted, surprising the wolf. "I need to know that you have my back."_

_The wolf merely stared. "…What?"_

_"Some will try to overthrow me if I do this—"_

_"Then don't do it!"_

_The young jaguar smiled dryly. "I feel I must, but I need to know that you'll still have my back."_

_Running a calloused hand through his thick hair, loosening it from its ponytail, Kouga began pacing again for a few seconds. "You're an idiot, Kurojaga. Damnit all!" He clenched his jaw and scratched his stubble before assenting with a stern frown. "Of course I'll have your back. I'll always have your back."_

_The jaguar forced a smile and clasped his friend's arm. "I hope, brother, that one day you will truly understand what I'm talking about."_

_Kouga raised an eyebrow moodily. "Are you suggesting that __I take a human mate?"_

_The other laughed. "No, of course not. I have no doubt that you will take a youkai mate."_

Maybe it was that need to prove Kurojaga wrong that drove him to Kagome, or maybe it was the miko, herself, that attracted him. But either way, he would gladly give his life to assure the priestess's safety now.

Kouga scowled and lay back, crossing his arms behind his head as he stared at the cave's ceiling. Kagome didn't love him; she loved the half-breed, the one person that, as much as Kouga hated admitting it, he knew he could depend on. Inuyasha would protect her.

And Inuyasha would love her.

He could almost see her, the goddess that she was, smiling brightly, gray eyes laughing softly at him, but she was fading…fast—until she _was _no more than a mere mortal.

'_That can't be right_.'

He pictured her again, but this time her eyes turned a resilient green; her locks, a rich auburn; her soft laughter, a playful giggle.

'_Ayame…_'

"Problem?"

Startled from his musings, Kouga discovered that he was no longer staring at the ceiling, but rather those jade orbs that haunted his daydream. Hands clasped on her bent knees, Ayame leaned curiously over him, trying her best to hide her amusement.

"…Problem…?" he repeated dumbly. Had he really never noticed how beautiful the wolf was?

She giggled. "Some of the guys said that you were a bit grouchy so I came to see what was wrong. You looked like you were ready to tear into the roof of the cave."

"Oh…no, I'm fine." With a grunt, he pulled himself up, sitting Indian-style on the furs. Ayame shrugged and sat down beside him, pulling her knees to her chest.

The wolf prince sighed and looked at the woman. Her pigtails fell gently around her shoulders, complemented by a single perfect iris blossom, which he felt suited her. There was something wild about her, teasing and untamable…He liked that. "Why do you want to be my mate?"

The youkai was more than surprised by the blunt question. "Uh…" Her face shot up in flames, but she stared him proudly in the eye. "Why does it even matter? You don't want me."

"I never said I didn't want you."

Her eyes widened before narrowing. "Yes, you did! I can't believe your going to sit there and lie to me! You told me you were mating Kagome."

"Kagome's taken."

She gasped and glared daggers at him. "Is that what this is about? Now that Kagome's with Inuyasha you suddenly realize that I'm alive?"

His rich laughter made her weak defenses crumble as he stood up, extending a hand to help her to her feet. "Come on, Ayame. Let's go eat."

Hesitantly, she grabbed his hand and was promptly pulled from the furs, though he didn't release her hand after she was up. Instead, he pulled her closer, peering at her with a haughty smirk that she knew meant trouble. "Ayame, you're _my _woman, now."

She blushed but nodded, a bright smile on her face. After all, some people like the dominant, aggressive type.

Ayame sure did.

* * *

Shippou stalked down a narrow dirt path that ran through the village. He kicked a rock, imagining it was a certain hanyou's head. Glancing almost guiltily around the clearing, he reassured himself that no one could possibly know whose face was imagined to have been on the rock.

He kicked it again.

And again.

"Stupid Inuyasha and his stupid…stupidness!" He made a face and kicked the rock _extra _hard, hurting his small foot in the process. The kit thought something along the lines of 'Great, Inuyasha isn't even here, and he's managing to inflict bodily harm upon me.'

He'd only heard bits and pieces of what Miroku and Sango had told Kaede, but he was positive he heard "Kagome", "Inuyasha", "crying", and "well". He was pretty sure that Inuyasha was the one that had been crying.

The kitsune released a menacing growl. Well…it wasn't quite as menacing as it was awkward…and scarring to his vocal chords. Green eyes narrowed predatorily on the rock, and he began to creep toward the poor, undeserving, inanimate object.

"Inuyasha's just a big, fat, stupid…" he searched for the right word, "…ass!" He swung at the rock.

_"Shippou_!"

And he missed. Gathering his courage and wincing ever-so-obviously, he turned guiltily toward Kagome's voice, which was not very happy, to say the least.

"Oi, runt! Who you callin' an ass?"

Inuyasha didn't sound very happy either.

'_Good,_' he thought, suddenly quite pleased with himself. He crossed his arms and wore the most Inuyasha-like scowl he could muster. "You, you baka!"

"Shippou, I don't want to hear you use that word again."

The young youkai looked innocently into Kagome's eyes. "But Inuyasha-no-baka says it," he reminded her, knowing full well that he was bringing Inuyasha down with him.

"Why, you—" He lunged for the kit.

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

With a dull thud and an angry growl, the hanyou hit the dirt road rather forcefully, if not a bit comically. The thought of a hairless fox-child gave him pleasure, though. "Wait until I get up, Shippou. All I gotta say is you better run if you like that fur of yours," he muttered darkly, trying in vain to peel himself off the floor.

"You won't touch him, Inuyasha, and he's right, you know? He's beginning to pick up your bad habits." Crossing her arms, she turned to frown at Shippou, who was shivering while clutching desperately at her leg. "And you, I don't care what Inuyasha says. If I tell you not to say something, don't say it. Am I clear?"

Inuyasha finally stood at Kagome's side, glaring balefully at Shippou and jamming his arms in his sleeves.

Releasing her leg, Shippou dared to stick his tongue out at the hanyou, who, to Kagome's amazement, remained rooted next to her?

"Let's go find Kaede, Kagome. You need to eat some breakfast."

She stared at him for a moment before smiling and laying a hand on his arm. "Alright."

Poor Shippou was left alone with the even more unfortunate rock, and he was just as confused as ever.

* * *

"What the fuck are you still doing here, bastard? I thought you'd have left by now."

Sesshoumaru eyed his brother with mild distaste before turning his back to him and walking back into the hut with Inuyasha and Kagome following him. "Rin was tired, half-breed. The humans offered us a place to stay."

"We have names," Sango muttered irritably glancing up from her cooking as the others piled in.

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever, just don't stink the place up--and you're not staying here forever!"

The inu youkai began to pick at the filth under in claws and sighed. "I had no intention of doing that, baka. You have very little sense if you think I enjoy staying here." He glanced once again to the far corner of the hut, where a small child was still sleeping on a straw mat.

"'Morning." Kagome settled herself on the floor next to Sango and peeked in to the pot at the bland-looking gruel that bubbled sickeningly at her.

"Good morning, Kagome. How are you feeling?" The slayer glowered at Inuyasha, who didn't even notice—his eyes were now glued to his mate.

"I'm fine, Sango. Thanks for asking." She wrinkled her nose as a particularly big and nasty bubble burst with a nauseating 'plup'.

Kagura knelt next to the miko and also peered into the pot before pulling back with an 'erp'.

"It's not _that _bad," Sango grumbled, stirring the mush around.

The wind sorceress chose to ignore the comment. "So Kagome…do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, it's a boy," she said distractedly, finally snapping out of her trance.

"You are so sure of this already, miko?"

Kagome sighed and glanced at the Inu no Taisho. "Kagome," she reminded him, "and yeah…I sort of know it will be a boy."

"Might I ask how?"

She knew without looking that Inuyasha was paying close attention to the conversation, and so she tried not to let the worry show. '_Those dreams…_'

She shrugged. "I just have a feeling—Well, look who's up!"

Everyone turned to see Rin sitting up on the futon, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before crawling to her feet.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Morning, Sleepy-head. You've grown so much since I last saw you, Rin!"

The little girl grinned and stumbled groggily over to her. "Lady Kagome—"

"Kagome," the miko corrected, pulling the young girl into a warm hug from where she sat. "Just Kagome will do."

"Mother doesn't want me to call her 'Lady' anymore either."

"Mother?" Kagome looked to Kagura, who was smiling at the child. '_Kagura has changed so much in so little time. It makes me wonder how she was ever part of Naraku._'

The wind sorceress in question felt her gaze and met it, smiling at her. "Kagome…I think Sango wants you to take the bowl."

She shook her head, dazed. "Huh? Oh!" She hurriedly grabbed the bowl of gruel that her friend held out to her, offering her a wan smile in return. "Looks…yummy, Sango."

The slayer smiled curtly back at the miko. "That's good. You get seconds; you're eating for two now, remember?"

Kagome's face fell. She looked to Inuyasha for assistance.

"What're you lookin' at me for? Eat."

With a whimper, she picked up her spoon.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me eat that stuff this morning," Kagome murmured again into Inuyasha's shoulder as he carried her through the village.

"That was like…" he lifted her higher so that he could see his hands and counted his fingers, "thirty of these hours of yours ago."

Her laughter rang gently in his ears, a sound that he'd always loved. "More like eight, tops."

"Whatever—point is, you've had two other meals since then—"

"—It was nasty, Inuyasha!"

He grinned, ignoring the stares of the villagers as he carried her bridal style down the dirt path. "Yet you love the same stuff in your era."

"Oatmeal is hardly considered 'gruel' when flavored correctly," she pouted.

"I've tried that stuff before. It's all disgusting—"

"—And you made me eat it!"

Rolling his eyes, he walked off the path and onto the grass. "You like nasty food," the hanyou teased.

"Oh, that's right. That's a way to get back in my good graces," the miko muttered sarcastically.

Stopping in his tracks, Inuyasha knitted his eyebrows. "I'm not in your good graces yet?"

She peeked up huffily at him through a thick fringe of lashes. "You're making fun of me."

"I'm not mak—well, okay…I am making fun of you."

She just stared at him with one eyebrow raised; she'd proven her point.

"I've also carried you our entire _walk_. That has to count for something."

Smirking, she reached up to grab a fuzzy ear and look up innocently at him. "I never asked you to carry me," she reminded him.

"Fine, then."

Her arms tightened instinctively around his neck as his grasp on her loosened, and a gasp tore from her throat.

Amber eyes twinkled gently as he lowered her to her feet on the grassy hill. "You really think I'd let you fall?"

The late January wind teased the miko's ebony tresses, and they danced lightly around her as she stood entranced by those deep golden pools. She wasn't aware that she was shivering until Inuyasha had his haori wrapped carefully around her small frame. With a small smile and a blush, she lowered her eyes until she felt his warm hand brush against her cheek.

The light was slowly beginning to fade from the sky, giving his eyes an almost glowing effect. "Kagome," he whispered huskily, his voice pulling at her from the inside—a tangible note that warmed her. "You know I love you, right?"

Grabbing a clawed hand and entwining their fingers, Kagome sank to the ground, pulling him down with her and leaning her head against his shoulder. "I know…I love you, too." She watched the children play run home to their suppers in the village below her. All the little children ran home to their families. Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach.

"You're not capable of wrong, Kagome…I know the pup is good."

She turned her head, eyeing the hanyou with smiling eyes, everything about her beaming in the failing light. Once again her laughter trilled in the air as her mate, as Inuyasha placed his palm against her abdomen, splaying his fingers and spreading warmth. "Soon, we'll have our own family. Scary, huh?"

Inuyasha shrugged, still riveted by the thought that there was life somewhere under his hand. "It won't be bad."

"No," she agreed, "it won't." Reaching up, Kagome tentatively laid a hand on his cheek, and he let his forehead fall against hers. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she'd been here before, just like this, but didn't push on it. She couldn't place it at the moment…neither could she see a little girl pause on her way through the village.

It was a sight Rin wouldn't ever forget.

A sudden calm fell over Kagome as she watched Inuyasha study her stomach. "I've always dreamed of having a family ever since I was little."

"Wanna hear a secret?" he whispered, his grin widening as he raised his eyes to hers.

She nodded against him.

"So have I."

* * *

_Abekku: Together _

_And finally. Gah, it took me a while to get the first and last scene as I wanted it, but I like the results. I apologize for yet another long delay. I've been restricted from my computer for the past two weeks after my dad found out that I overdrew from my account…again. –sigh- Don't trust me with a debit card._

_**On a much more serious and belated note:** I hope all of you are alright, and that none of you lost any loved ones in the recent hurricanes. We (GA) got some of the weather, but it was nothing like what Louisiana and Mississippi got. Once again, I hope everyone is alright. With much love,_

_Capt. Ap._

* * *

_I think the world could use a laugh. This is the best I could do_

_**Quote of Randomness: **_

_"Please relax," said the voice pleasantly, like a stewardess in an airliner with only one wing and two engines, one of which is on fire, "you are perfectly safe."_

_One of the things Ford Prefect had always found hardest to understand about humans was their habit of continuously stating and repeating the very very obvious, as in " It's a nice day", or "You're very tall", or "Oh dear you seem to have fallen down a thirty-foot well, are you all right?"._

_Both of these are from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._


	43. Doubts

_Chapter 43: Doubts_

* * *

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

_I'm baaaaaack! Miss me?_

_Alright...let me begin by saying how sorry I am that it's been so long since I've updated; it's my senior year, and I'm still trying to catch a breather from everything. I missed Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and probably countless birthdays out there, so I'm sorry. Happy belated Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas (Happy Channauka--sorry about the spelling...), Happy New Years, and Happy birthday to those I missed. I hope everyone's having a good year so far._

_Second of all, I want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers. I love how I even got reviews from some people yesterday. That's actually what made me put off that essay I need to write and sit down to finish this chapter. I'm grateful to all of you. And let me go ahead and say that this story -will- have an ending, I swear on my life. But I don't want to rush the chapters; they each need to be thought out carefully if I want to have the desired ending. I was also suffering from writer's block, which sucks terribly, let me tell you, so it took me even longer. I'm sorry if it seems that nothing really happens in this chapter, but I need to get a few things cleared before I move on to the next stage of my story._

_Back from popular demand--song lyrics:

* * *

_

_ When my legs no longer carry  
and the warm wind chills my bones  
I reach for Mother Mary  
and I shall not walk alone_

Hope is alive while we're apart  
Only tears speak from my heart  
Break the chains that hold us down  
And we shall be forever bound 

-Shall Not Walk Alone by Blind Boys from Alabama

* * *

Kagome knelt on the floor beside her toilet, clutching the cold porcelain so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Never, in all her wildest dreams, had she imagined that pregnancy could be so bad. It had been just over a month since the day that Sesshoumaru had appeared so suddenly in Kaede's village, and she was already experiencing morning sickness. 

Inuyasha watched helplessly from the doorway as his mate threw up yet another meal. For the past two days, she'd hardly been able to keep anything down, and her mother was growing worried. The hanyou winced. They'd yet to find an 'opportune' moment to tell Mai about the pup on the way.

With a groan, she pulled away from the toilet, flushing it before slumping against the cabinet. Despite her pale and tired appearance, she offered her mate a weak smile. "I didn't recognize half the things that came out of me," she mumbled, only half-joking.

He made a face and squatted beside her, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet as he studied her worriedly. "Are you feeling any better now?"

Face turning slightly green, she tossed a hurried, incredulous glance in his direction before rushing back to the commode.

Her body convulsed with each retch, as she got sick all over again. The only thing Inuyasha knew to do in a time like this was to hold her hair away from her face and rub her back.

Mai hurried into the bathroom, tugging off her cleaning gloves. "Oh dear. She's still sick?"

Anxious amber eyes flitted to the older woman before resting back on the upset miko; he jerked his head once, a terse nod.

Placing a hand to her temple, Mai said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go call a doctor."

The hanyou felt his mate's body go rigid under his soothing palm, and he instinctively cried out, "Wait!"

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

He stared at Kagome for a few seconds before the woman felt well enough to back away slightly from the toilet. "I-I'm not sick," she rasped, her throat sore and eyes burning.

Her mother stood silent for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "You're not…? But you can't even keep your food down, Kagome. It was just a single piece of bac—"

"Mama!" The miko placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to envision the food while she worked to ease the bile back down.

The confusion that had clouded Mai's brow soon became wide-eyed realization. "Kagome…" she began shakily, resting a hand on the bathroom counter, steeling herself for the answer. "Tell me that you're not…" She shook her head and tried again, closing her brown eyes. "Tell me that you've just got a virus."

Inuyasha remained silent, an invisible onlooker, ready to interrupt when need be.

The young woman found herself speechless, unable to do anything but stare at her mother guiltily. Slowly she shook her head. "I…I don't have a virus, Mama." She could already feel her mother's disappointment and anger. She was, however, somewhat comforted when Inuyasha's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to his side. But what she wanted right now was a hug from her mother, a simple gesture that she wasn't ashamed of her.

The sound of running water greeted her ears, and then it was turned off with a soft sigh. A cool, wet cloth brushed gently against her forehead and cheeks as Mai knelt at her side and washed her face without meeting her eyes. The action surprised the young woman; her mother hadn't cleaned her face for her since she was a little girl. "M-mama?"

The woman sighed again, but this time met her daughter's eyes and smiled hesitantly. "Think you can come downstairs? I don't think that we should discuss this in a bathroom."

She looked to Inuyasha and nodded; the hanyou easily helped her to her feet, placing a hand on the small of her back.

Slowly, Mai turned and walked out into the hallway. "Inuyasha…be a dear and grab the bucket under the sink, just in case."

He lowered his ears guiltily and nodded, watching the woman lead his mate into the hall and down the stairs. Grabbing the bucket, he followed after. '_Oh, hell…_' God, how he regretted letting Kagome come to her era for a week. As he stalked irritably down the hall, he raised his voice to a falsetto, poorly mimicking his mate. "'I've got to catch up on my schoolwork' she says. Schoolwork, my ass!"

He knew it'd been a mistake promising to let her stay for a week when on the third day she'd started throwing up. And the entire week so far had almost bored him to death. He brought her here so that she could keep her nose buried in her work, and now he was left to toy with Buyo, who didn't _want_ the hanyou to toy with him.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha pushed himself into the kitchen. Kagome was sitting alone at the table; her mother, bustling around in the kitchen. The miko lifted her pale face and smiled feebly as he walked to her side.

Inuyasha knew that Mai accepted their mating, but Kagome looked so…frightened, almost, like she was waiting for someone or something to strike her, and that just pissed his youkai blood off. He didn't realize he was growling until she'd grabbed a hand with one of her own, lacing her fingers with his.

He looked at his mate firmly, hand resting on Tessaiga's hilt. "What can she do, Kagome? Why are you so scared?"

The said girl slowly returned to her normal color and shook her head. "She can't do anything, Inuyasha, so stop threatening to unsheathe Tessaiga," she whispered back.

At this moment, Mai came to the table, placing two cups of tea in front of Kagome before retrieving her own cup and the pitcher of tea and placing them on the table as well. Her face remained calm and expressionless as she seated herself opposite the couple and took a long sip of her tea. "I have always believed that tea does wonders on the nerves," she said softly with a small smile. "Try to drink some, Kagome; it shouldn't make you sick."

The young woman nodded and lifted her cup, ready to drink when Inuyasha took it from her, staring at Mai suspiciously while sniffing the tea.

"I assure you, Inuyasha, that I would not put anything in the tea that could harm my daughter or grandchild," she told him softly and took another sip of her tea.

Mai only continued to smile while Kagome scolded Inuyasha with her harsh whispers while grabbing the other cup. "Fine, you can have that one."

"Keh!"

"Alright. I have…a few questions."

The miko placed her glass on the table and began to run a finger anxiously around the rim. "Oh…okay." Inuyasha's grasped her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Placing her tea on the table, Mai soothed out the table clothe and leaned forward, staring into her daughter's eyes. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"A little over a month."

The mother sighed. "And how long have you known?"

Kagome flinched and tensed under Inuyasha's hand. "A little over a month," she repeated quietly, determined to keep her eyes trained on her mother's.

Brow laced with hurt, the woman stared at her daughter while leaning back in her chair with another sigh.

"Mama, I know you're disappointed in me, but I don't regret my relationship with Inuyasha. I'm not a little girl anymore. You said so yourself, remember?"

"Kagome, I know you aren't a little girl, and I'm not worried about your…closeness with Inuyasha." Her cheeks pinkened, but she held her daughter's gaze. "I've already talked to him about that."

The miko shot her mate a swift surprised glance. "Did you?" she muttered distractedly to her mother while staring at Inuyasha, her face unreadable, her voice promising a world of hurt for the hanyou.

Already resigned to the hell he'd catch from her later, he lowered his ears and exhaled deeply. '_Damn…_'

Mai stared sternly at her daughter, who finally turned away from Inuyasha. "I want to know why you felt that you couldn't tell me about the baby."

Chewing nervously on her lip, she waited before answering, as though she thought that her excuse wasn't good enough and was stalling for time. "I tried, Mama. I really did. But…I couldn't. I didn't want you to look at me like…" she stopped herself, not wanting to remember the cold stare she'd received from her mate not so long ago.

"This is what you couldn't tell me about that night you came home," her mother mused quietly, folding her handing together. "I'm not disappointed in you, Kagome. I've never been disappointed in you, but I need to know how you're going to take care of this child."

Kagome peeked up at her through her thick fringe of bangs. "Mama…Inuyasha built us a house, our own house. I've spent most of the last couple of months there. He takes care of me. The baby won't be a huge adjustment in that area. He'll have food, clothing, and a shelter."

Processing this information slowly, Mai swallowed before draining the rest of her tea. "So…you are planning to live in the past…"

"No!—I mean…" She pulled the small glass vial of shards out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "I'll travel back and forth between times for as long as the well allows it. But after the jewel is complete… I don't know what will happen. I think you should know that."

"You think that the well will close after you complete the Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha could hear the barely restrained panic hidden under Mai's calm question. He felt his mate tense under his hand once again. '_She…she thinks it will…_'

The miko forced a bright smile to hide her true belief. "I didn't say that, Mama. I don't know what will happen, but everything will work out in the end." She licked her dry lips and looked up at her mate's blank face. '_It has to._'

Mai cleared her throat gently and turned her suspiciously bright eyes onto her daughter's. "Well, meanwhile, I want you to continue going to school. I thought you were hunting for jewel shards on the other side of the well, and since your not, you need to catch up on your make-up work. You've only got a few more months left, Kagome. After that, you can spend more time on the other side of the well."

Fierce gold flashed wildly at the woman. "What?" Inuyasha asked darkly, pulling his mate to her feet and against his chest.

Kagome sighed and placed a soothing hand on his chest. "Mama—"

"You're not keeping her from me. I'll blow this damned house up if I have to, but you won't touch her before we make it back down the well," he growled, burying his nose in Kagome's hair and glaring at her mother.

Taken aback, the woman's hand fluttered over her heart before she regained her bearings. It was suddenly so very obvious to Inuyasha that Mai was Kagome's mother, and that her daughter's temper came from the woman he was facing down. Her gentle nature subsided momentarily, and her daughter's fiery temper emerged as her voice rose a bit higher than normal. "I'm _not_ taking her from you, Inuyasha. Will you stop acting like I'm a threat? I only want my daughter to spend more time on this side of the well. She can even take her courses over the computer if need be, but she _must finish high school_ before she settles down in the past."

"I understand, Mama."

Mai nodded and picked up her dishes, rising from her chair. "So long as we're clear on that." She stared at her daughter for a minute before breaking into a grin and nodding at Inuyasha's ears. "Will the baby have adorable ears like Inuyasha?"

"Keh!"

Smiling, Kagome shrugged; she didn't have to look up to know that her mate was blushing. "I hope so. I think he will."

Mai seemed to think about it before taking the dishes to the sink with a bold "good".

"We are not staying here." Inuyasha's ears flattened angrily as he watched Mai's retreat.

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I'll have to spend more time on my school work than I have the last several months. I'll do my make up work over there and come back for test; I'm sure Shippou could make it happen."

**-**Ding dong-

The hanyou jumped, spinning around to face the doorway into the living room. "What the hell?"

With a sigh, Kagome peeled herself out of her mate's arms. "It's just the door, Inuyasha. I'll get it, Mama."

"Just the door? Kagome, I've been through that door lots of times, and it's never made that noise before!"

"It's called a doorbell, Inuyasha. And could you please put the Tessaiga away? That's the last thing we need right now." She gently, but rather forcefully pushed his hand down, before he _did_ fulfill his threat to level the house, even if accidentally.

Inuyasha took a deep whiff, before raising his sword once again and stalking forward, leaving the kitchen and entering the living room.

"Inuyasha! Put that sword away _now_!" She looked frantically around as he reached for the doorknob. There was nothing she could do. Inuyasha would open the door, and the person (or persons, knowing their luck) would be threatened with a rather large katana…on her shrine—her _holy_ shrine…by a hanyou, not that humans would know that since Raidon's spell had apparently worked. So, she saw only one solution to this problem.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she whispered a single word through her clenched teeth: sit. '_Please, let that last fall knock some sense into that stubborn skull._' She opened her eyes and was strangely satisfied by the angry growls that rumbled forth excessively.

"Damnit, Kagome! Will you stop _doing that_!" He pried himself off the floor and glared at her.

She glared back, a small smirk daring him to continue holding the sword. And he did. "Sit, boy." Once again the hanyou hit the ground with a thud.

-Ding dong-

"Arrgh! Wench, when I get up—"

"We have a guest, Inuyasha. I expect you to act decent, and if that means I have to 'it' you in order to make that happen, so be it. Now, move, I can't open the door."

"It's Sesshoumaru, bitch!" He immediately knew he'd made a mistake when he felt her aura spike indignantly. He groaned. The feeling that this had to do with his talking to Mai about their mating and forgetting to tell Kagome was dominant over all other ideas. His second notion, though this one probably came from the repeated blows, was that she liked the noise his body made while smacking against the floor. Another one was that she liked him, her mate, to submit to her. This one was probably wishful thinking because this one always ended up in the bedroom, and at the moment, that was the last place this appeared to be going. He groaned, sighed, and waited for that damned word.

"Sit! Sit, sit, _sit_!" She stared angrily at the prone body moaning at her feet.

"Damn, Kagome…that hurt."

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" The doorknob turned and the "guest" squeezed his head through the crack. The youkai's eyes fell to the ground, where a certain hanyou's body prevented the door from opening any farther. Ruby eyes widened slightly in shock. "Damn, Kagome. If that's what you do to your mate, I'd hate to be on your bad side…"

"Sesshoumaru," the hanyou growled, trying in vain to push himself to his feet; the spell hadn't worn off yet.

Kagome's frown disappeared instantly, turning into a surprised smile. "Hey, Rei. This is a nice surprise. I didn't know you were coming."

"Eh…I called," he muttered distractedly, keeping his eyes trained on Inuyasha. "I called, but your grandfather hung up on me when I asked for you—Is he okay?" he asked, nodding at Inuyasha.

"No," he growled, which turned into a soft whimper.

"He called me a bitch," she explained, expecting Rei to understand completely. He merely stared at her.

"And you did this to him? Damn…"

Inuyasha was finally able to stand, though a bit wobbly from the after effects of the spell. He cast a withering glare at his mate. "You _are_ my bitch, idiot."

"That's it; no more TV for you."

Choosing to ignore her last statement, he turned his eyes to Rei with nothing short of hostility. "Who the hell are you, and why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?"

"Eh heh!" Kagome laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Her mate immediately narrowed his eyes suspiciously, silently waiting for a confession. "I…uh…forgot to tell you something."

"_Something_ being…?"

"While you were gone, I…I went to see Sesshoumaru. He has a son now. This is Rei." She silently and urgently nudged the youkai, who had by now fully entered her house, with her elbow. "Say 'hi', Rei."

"Eh…Hello."

"What the…? You forgot to tell me that Sesshoumaru has a son? And what were you doing going to see him while I was away? Do you have _any_ common sense? And how do you forget something like that bastard's pups?"

"Oh, I don't know," she remarked dryly. "The same way you forget to tell me that you _told my mom we were sleeping together_?"

Rei put a hand on her shoulder rather awkwardly. Whatever he was expecting when he came here today, it was not this. He felt silly…and intrusive.

Inuyasha's face had turned bright red; however, whether it was from anger or embarrassment or a bit of both, Rei could not tell.

"We are not _sleeping together_, damnit! You make it sound dishonorable! You're my mate!" He scowled at Rei, hoisting Tessaiga to rest pointedly on his shoulder. "She's my mate," he repeated. "I suggest you remove your hand before I remove it for you."

Blushing fiercely, the youkai immediately jerked the offending appendage away as though the miko was on fire. "Sorry," he muttered, glowering at his uncle. He wasn't so sure he liked the brash hanyou.

With a small 'woof', Inuyasha let the katana fall back into its sheath. "You don't act like that bastard's son," he remarked quite bluntly.

The glower did not lessen in intensity. "The father of this Rei is not a bastard, half breed," he growled.

Kagome cast a fierce warning look at the youkai. "Inuyasha's not a half breed, Rei. Call him that again, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

However, her mate wasn't fazed a bit. Rolling his eyes at the slight, he jammed his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "I take that back. Now what do you want?"

* * *

With barely restrained jealousy, Nazakaki silently watched her master talk to that undead priestess. Black eyes roamed hungrily over the lean form of the maiden. '_What I wouldn't give to devour her,_' she thought wildly, thin fingers curling at her mad thoughts. '_Oh, the things I could do to her once she's inside my mind._' 

With a marked frown, she noticed the hanyou brush his fingers over the pale miko's face, which remained unmoving, though her body betrayed her disgust with a shudder.

'_Look at her,_' she thought with a sneer, '_she can't even stand to look at him. Why does he lust for her? I would willingly give him my body._' She slinked deeper into the Garden of Loss, her body reacting violently to Naraku's close proximity. Her thoughts once again edged their way to the consumption of Kikyou. '_What would one as cold and unfeeling a Kikyou do after trapped in my mind for eternity?_' She chuckled darkly, stepping up to the couple and deliberately surveying the said miko with obvious dislike. '_I bet even Kikyou is afraid of the dark._'

"Nazakaki, why do you interrupt us?" Red eyes that burned with eternal hatred and chilled with the iciness of resolve fell upon her, waiting impatiently for an excuse.

Kikyou remained silent, but the dark youkai could see the relief that immediately buried itself under her cool surface.

"I beg pardon, Master, but I have news on the half-breed and the miko." A knowing smirk twisted across her dry lips when she saw Kikyou's eyes turn to her. '_So the undead miko still cares for that hanyou? Interesting…_'

Naraku was becoming more interested in his intruder and what she had to say. "Speak," he commanded.

She gave a delicious shudder. She loved it when he gave orders, but now was not the time for that. "There is talk that the brother of the Inu no Taisho has finally taken a mate—the powerful priestess Kagome."

Naraku was silent for several moments before deep, rumbling laughter broke loose, tormenting his companion. "Excellent! What say you, Kikyou, now that your beloved Inuyasha has betrayed you? Would you weep? Or scream?"

She remained silent, the only hint that she heard anything at all was the resigned glint in the back of her eyes.

But Naraku wouldn't let it rest there. No, he further tortured his prey, _his Kikyou_, skulking around her, trying the strength of her already corrupted soul. "Would you seek _revenge_?" he whispered savagely in her ear, "as you did before? Would you delight in the girl's screams? In _his_ agony?" He chuckled once again and flicked his tongue against her cheek, and once again she shivered, closing her eyes against his perusals.

It was on the tip of her tongue to call Naraku a monster, but then she thought…was he right? Would she really love to see Kagome in pain? Would she love to hurt Inuyasha like that? Kikyou opened her eyes to reveal the cold gray orbs. '_I do not doubt that my former self would be disgusted for even thinking these thoughts…but my new body…It wants Kagome to suffer. It wants Inuyasha to hurt.'_

The vile hanyou smiled cruelly at her tortured thoughts and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her back against his chest and digging his claws brutally into her stomach. "Well, Kikyou? You decide what we should do."

She stared coldly at his hands, which peaked from beneath the baboon pelt, before she shoved them away. "_We_ will do nothing, Naraku. _I_ will go and…_talk_ to the girl." His terrifying laughter followed her as she quitted his presence and entering the winding corridors of the castle.

She needed to breath.

She needed to leave the castle.

"Inuyasha…would you not even see me before you bound yourself to that girl?" she said aloud, slowly clenching her fists. "Could you not even resolve matters with me first? Could you not keep your promise to me? Are you so dishonorable?" She quickly placed her bow across her back, leaving the castle grounds within a matter of minutes.

'_Inuyasha…you promised. You_ promised!' Her eyes narrowed angrily as a memory assailed her—a memory of Inuyasha pulling her into his arms. "Inuyasha…"

Cursing the name that fell from her lips, she began the long walk to the western lands.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Will you act your age!" With another sigh, she pulled on the hanyou's arm in vain. They were standing on Sesshoumaru's doorstep, but the hanyou refused to take another step. 

"Hell no. I agreed that I'd come, but I didn't say anything about entering that bastard's house. Last time I did, you got pissed at me! For _helping_ him!"

She stopped tugging momentarily and stared pointedly at him, crossing her arms. "That was entirely different. Anyway…it's _Shippou's_ birthday."

He arched his eyebrow at her, tossing her a stern stare that told her he wasn't moving, and she blushed, suddenly realizing how completely handsome he looked in his modern clothes…which showed off his lean, but muscular body… '_Oh, God…_'

Inuyasha seemed to notice the change in her scent—his eyes took on the hue of dark honey.

Beside them, Rei shifted uncomfortably, obliterating the 'moment' the couple had. "Uh…I'm just going to go let them know you're here." He carefully slipped through the door, lingering long enough for Kagome to feel the warmth inviting her.

She stared longingly at the closed door and shuddered against the cold before tossing a knowing glance at her mate. "You can't tell me that you came all the way out here just to turn around and go back." A sudden idea thrilled her. Yes, it was dirty, underhanded, but it was just so cold outside. She tossed him a playful smirk, placing her palm against his heart. "I didn't take you for a coward, Inuyasha."

"Keh, coward, my ass. You seem to like Sesshoumaru well enough—you go see him!"

She was silent for a while, her smile fading as she reached up to cup his cheek. "He's not the same person he used to be," she said softly. "I think he wants you to forgive him. I think this is his way of saying he's sorry." She gave him a bright smile, and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his other cheek. "Now let's go in. I'm freezing, and I haven't seen any of them since Christmas holidays."

He stared sulkily at her for a moment before sighing and opening the door for her. "Fine, but you owe me."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek again before walking into the foyer. Kagura was already heading to meet them, opening her arms to Kagome.

"I'm so glad you could come! Rei told me that you were having some trouble at the door, and…Inuyasha! Oh, my…" She hurried to the bemused hanyou and pulled him into her arms too, though he wasn't quite as calm about it as Kagome was. His eyes found Kagome's and pleaded with her to help him.

With a grin, the miko asked, "Where is everyone?"

Kagura released him and grabbed a hold of herself. "Oh, my apologies. It's just…so good to see you all again. Please, follow me."

She left the room, and Kagome started to follow before Inuyasha grabbed her arm, turning her to look him in the eye.

"What the _hell_ happened to Kagura."

She giggled, shook her head, and led him down the hallway into the family room.

8888888888888

'_She's laughing…having a good time._

'_Yeah, she is.'_

'_So…_'

'_So?_'

The voice chuckled softly. '_This was worth it_.'

Once again, the hanyou agreed. '_Yeah, it was._'

He watched the raven-haired beauty from a corner. Kagome was once again herself. Laughing, smiling, joking, carefree…stubborn, brave, fiery.

A small smile twisted the corners of his mouth. If it meant she needed to be around figures of the past to make it so, then he'd give her that.

'_Maybe she's ready to let go._'

The smile faded. '_No. She won't let go of this place._'

'_It doesn't appear to be that way._'

Kagome was deep in conversation with Rin; he could tell she was paying close attention because she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear—a habit of hers that he'd picked up on years ago. He watched her intently, her body language, soft swaying movements between conversations and people, her smiles, her eyes, her hands resting neatly or slightly fidgeting.

Beside him, Sesshoumaru settled against the wall, watching the priestess with his brother. Inuyasha spared him a small nod, and searched for his mate, who was now talking to Shippou and his odd 'party hat'.

"She seems happy, brother."

The small smile returned. He'd never admit it, but he liked this Sesshoumaru a helluva lot more than the one in the past. He did miss the fights, though. "Yeah…"

"And the pup smells healthy," he ventured, though his voice remained distant and uncaring.

Inuyasha grunted in agreement, folding his arms across his chest as he placed more weight against the wall.

"And the miko…how long has she had morning sickness?"

Casting a swift suspicious glance his way, Inuyasha muttered, "Three days. Why do you care?"

Sesshoumaru nodded to Rei, who was walking up to Kagome and Shippou. "This Sesshoumaru remembers when Kagura was pregnant with Rei. She could hardly touch food for a couple of months. It was…less than pleasant."

The hanyou snorted. "I'm sure it was. So…you're saying that Kagome will be sick for months?"

"Yes."

"And nothing can make her better?"

The Inu no Taisho smiled. "No. It does not work that way, brother. There are certain things that can relieve the nausea temporarily, but nothing can completely get rid of it. See me before you leave; I'll give you the name of the doctor that helped us." His grin widened as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Consider it thanks for delivering my letter."

"Kagome was pissed…" he scoffed. "Anyway, how do you know I delivered it?"

Amber eyes fell on him momentarily before his brother began to wander away. "I have my ways, Inuyasha."

88888888888

"So-so-so anyway, I was lying there in the grass, right? With Inuyasha hovering above me—not anywhere you'd want to be—sorry, Kagome—"

While the others laughed, the said miko grimaced and quickly wrapped her arm around her mate's bicep as he'd made to move toward Shippou.

"Oi, runt!"

The kitsune only offered him an impatient glance before continuing on with his story from the past. "_Anyway_, he was just looming above me, staring at me so strangely, almost…_womanly_—"

"I was possessed, you idiot! This is not a good story—Kagome, tell him this is _not_ a good story!" The hanyou glowered at his mate, who was valiantly trying to smother her giggles with the back of her hand, while tightening her grip on his arm with the other.

"I—I'm sorry, Inuyasha…but it was…so funny to see you—_you_, making a move on Shippou."

"First of all, I was possessed! Second of all, it wasn't Shippou…it was Myouga…"

Sesshoumaru choked on his tea. After calming himself, he studied Inuyasha with a ghost of a smirk. "Father's retainer, Myouga?"

"He hasn't been the old man's retainer in over a hundred and twenty years—"

The inu youkai shook his head and stared at his tea. "Six hundred and twenty six, actually—"

Kagome straightened her face, remembering a question that she'd forgotten to ask. Looking up at Inuyasha, she asked, "So you're one hundred and twenty six years old?"

"Um…counting the fifty years I was pinned to the tree? Yes."

"May I finish my story? Thank you."

The miko gasped, "Oh! And don't forget the time he volunteered to become Chokyuukai's new bride," Kagome ventured; the memory caused Shippou to snort. She was suddenly aware that her mate was glaring at her and laughed nervously. "I think you'd make a beautiful bride, Inu—"

"—That's it. We're leaving; say goodbye."

Giggling, she waved at everyone. "Bye, guys. Oh, and happy birthday, Shippou."

The kitsune nodded as was marched out of the room.

Inuyasha continued to grumble under his breath as they reached the front door. "—my ass," was all Kagome could catch.

"Inuyasha."

They turned to see Sesshoumaru extend his hand toward his brother. "I believe you wanted this."

"What is it?" Kagome asked as the hanyou took the small card that he held out.

"He was Kagura's obstetrician. I imagine he will be of use to you now." He nodded at her stomach. "He's a good doctor, Inuyasha, even if he may come off a bit…brash, like yourself." His last comment earned him a glare from his brother.

"I'm out of here. Let's go, Kagome."

Tossing a grateful smile at Sesshoumaru, she climbed on Inuyasha's back and buried her face in his shoulder as they took to the treetops.

The wind felt so refreshing against her face; it had been weeks since she'd ridden on his back, and in her opinion, it was the best way to travel, though she was surprised that it actually made her stomach feel better, instead of worse. She scooted closer against him, tightening her arms around his neck.

"I'd make a beautiful bride, huh?" he scoffed, yet he didn't miss a beat as he leapt from branch to branch through the forest towards the shrine.

She laughed and unwound an arm to sweep his hair away from his face so that she could see his scowl. "You _are_ beautiful…You're _man_-beautiful—"

"Man-beautiful?" he repeated skeptically, but she saw the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Absolutely. Let's face it Inuyasha…you're hot—I'm not joking, so stop pouting. I'm your mate; I should be able to point out the obvious without you blushing," she teased, pinching his cheek.

A haughty smirk played across his lips. "Keh. I'm not blushing, wench. And I can still make you blush." His feet his the solid ground, but Kagome felt no sudden jolt.

"Blush isn't really the same thing as flush, dog-boy," she muttered as he dragged his claws across her thigh.

He snorted. "Whatever. You were blushing on Sesshoumaru's doorstep." Slowing to a stop in front of the Goshinboku, he gently set her on her feet, surprising her with the intensity in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Smiling, she reached up to tweak a twitching ear. "I'm feeling better now. The nausea comes and goes, but I can handle it."

He stared at her thoughtfully before nodding and wrapping his arms around her small body. "Tomorrow we're going to see that guy—the doctor."

"…Okay. I'm starting to catch up with my work. I think I'll be ready to go back to the Feudal Era in a few days." She looked up to meet his eyes. "I guess you got a bit more than you bargained for when you agreed to stay down here for a week."

He wasn't stupid; he knew what was going to come next. She was going to remember that damn argument from earlier. She was going to remember that he told her mother they were mates. With a sigh, he lowered his ears guiltily. "She knew already, Kagome, but I didn't deny it. I wasn't going to lie about it—"

She shook her head and placed a placating hand on his chest. "Listen, Inuyasha…I'm sorry that I got angry at you earlier today. I'm sorry that I 'sat' you…several times…"

Slowly his ears perked back up, and the hanyou realized what she was doing. She was apologizing so that he wouldn't have to. He grinned and picked at one of the beads that hung loosely around his neck. "I figured that either you like emasculating me, or it was your way of getting my clothes off—"

"—Inu_yasha_!" she gasped, hitting his shoulder. "Is _that_ what you think about every time I say it?"

He straightened his face and nodded to her. "You're blushing, Kagome."

She made a valiant effort to glare at her mate, but found it hard to keep a straight face. "You're terrible," she muttered as she once again let herself be pulled into his strong arms.

A snort was his answer. He held her for a minute as they stood in silence under the Goshinboku. "So…you really think it's going to be a boy?" he asked quietly. Something about the question made his skin crawl.

He pulled her closer to him.

"…Yeah…yeah, I'm sure."

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his mate and unborn pup. "Those dreams…?"

"I'm still having them."

Something in her voice, the surrender, acceptance, it sounded wrong. She sounded tired. Mentally shaking himself, he forced out his next question. "Kagome…do you think it means something? Do you think it's…"

The miko finished the sentence for him. "A vision? I don't know."

The uncertainty in her voice didn't settle well with him, so he tried to chase away her worries. Still holding her close, he pressed his lips over the pulse point at the base of her neck.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "I'm scared."

Hot iron couldn't have burned him as badly as those two words did. '_I'm scared_'. A mate was supposed to make his lover feel safe, protected—did he fail in this? Carefully clearing his dry throat, he muttered, "Don't be. I'll protect you, Kagome. I always will." His grip on her tightened even more as he felt something creeping around them, something waiting to tear them apart. "Nothing will ever happen to you."

She hugged him back and let out a sound—a mixture of a sob and a laugh, though he smelt no tears. "I know you'll protect me, Inuyasha. But what if…what if you can't protect me from the dark? What if I _can't_ escape this?"

"Then I'll fight harder for you. Don't be scared, Kagome. Don't. Nothing will ever happen to you," he repeated.

She nodded against his shoulder. "Alright."

"Nothing will ever happen to you," he murmured again—his own mantra.

The miko leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I know." Hoping that her reassurance sounded more convincing than she felt it was, she pulled away from him. "Let's get back to the house, Inuyasha. Maybe I can eat something now."

As they walked silently towards the house, a beacon of light in the quickly approaching darkness, Kagome stole a glance at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. He was neither light nor dark. He was power, fury, passion. He was red. In the war between white and black, he was the much-needed color. He was her protector, her savior, her rock, her friend, her life, her love, her soul. Inuyasha was a lot of things to her, so she wasn't about to tell him that she didn't have faith in him.

She did. A lot more faith than he could imagine, but there are some things that can't be moved by blind faith. Kagome realized that, and maybe that meant her faith wasn't strong enough still, but she knew that if something is fated to happen, it will happen.

Not even Inuyasha can stop it.

* * *

_Yaaaaay! It's about time, right? I'm sorry again, and thanks for your patience. It might be a while before I can update again, but know that I -will- update eventually. Watch out for me!_

* * *

**Quote of Randomness:**

**Dr. George O'Malley:** _talking to himself_ Oh, hi, chief. Nope, not much going on, well, other than your intern chief making out with my friend in the stairwell, but hey... sponge duty sucks.

**Dr. Meredith Grey:** _walks up beside him_ Talking to yourself now?

**O'Malley:** Yes. No.

_pause_

**O'Malley:** Damn it. I'm a bad sponge. A leaky sponge. I'm gonna leak all the wrong secrets. I'm a bad liar. I can't even lie about talking to myself. ---Grey's Anatomy

88888888

I wrote a letter to my dad — I wanted to write, "I really enjoy being here," but I accidentally wrote "rarely" instead of "really". But I still wanted to use it, I didn't want to cross it out, so I wrote, "I rarely... drive steamboats, Dad — there's a lot of shit you don't know about me. Quit trying to act like I'm a steamboat operator. This letter took a harsh turn right away. Hello, Dad." --Mitch Hedberg


	44. Introspection

_Chapter 44: Introspection

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

* * *

_

_Hey! I updated! -rejoices- And…(are you ready for this) I have most of the next chapter outlined. Conversations, actions—it's all waiting to be polished. I just need to add a few more scenes. It shouldn't take me more than two weeks to update again, depending on how much free time I get this weekend._

_Alright, two things have happened. 1) I edited the first chapter…again. Nothing major, so you won't need to go back and re-read it to understand the ending or anything. It just needed work. 2) …I was faced with a huge dilemma this chapter. __How much should I give away? Will my plan still be mysterious enough to keep people interested? Then I thought, screw it—people have been asking for more answers, so I'm gradually giving them. It's almost time, anyway. (Duh Duh Duuuuunnnnn!)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Reply to Reviews:**_

_--In this story, Shippou is about 507 years old—since I have youkai grow faster when they're younger (I imagine that if the candles were on his cake, the house would burn down…Imagine Sesshoumaru's cake…). And I honestly have no idea how old Inuyasha is in the TV show or movies—I had to improvise. He was around 74 when Kikyou pinned him to the tree in my version._

_--To all that are concerned about where this story is going, and what has happened in the past, -grins evilly- you must continued to read…_

_Thanks so much for the reviews! _

* * *

"Master…you just let her leave? After last time?" 

Naraku sent the dark youkai a silencing glare, which left her staring down at her black obi. "Are you questioning my judgment, Nazakaki?" His voice was lacking in decibels, but was deadly, nonetheless.

With a sharp gasp, she lifted her head to meet his eyes before lowering them again to appease him. "No, my lord, I do not." She could feel the hollow, empty eyes of the baboon pelt stare at her as her master began to move slowly toward her. Her youki spiked when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

He chuckled softly at her arousal. "Then tell me, Nazakaki…do you have reason to believe that Kikyou is unworthy of my trust?"

She raised her eyes hesitantly to take him in. He'd allowed the hood to fall back, the folds of the pelt hanging loosely around his biceps. Her eyes drifted shut as his rough youki rammed brutally against her own. The complete blackness of it overwhelmed her; she wanted him to touch her, but she didn't dare ask.

"Speak."

Her lids felt heavy, but she managed to peek up at him through her lashes even with his close proximity. "I do not trust her, Master. She may be undead, but she is still a miko. She doesn't understand the privilege of working at your side…"

Naraku swept her silken hair away from her face to cup her cheek forcefully, pulling her chin up higher. "Her hate of the other miko is far greater than her hate for me."

"I am not so sure of that, Master," the youkai whispered lowly, bracing herself for whatever punishment she'd just subjected herself to. However, the hanyou merely stared at his incarnation, his red eyes bearing into her.

After a while he clucked his tongue and let his hand fall from her face. "You may be right, Nazakaki, but let her do her worst. I am beyond her power now."

"And the other miko, my lord…Kagome? What of her?"

Naraku frowned at the woman. "Do you think she can defeat me?"

She smiled grimly, black eyes narrowing out of hatred for the girl as she took in her arm. Pale skin was slowly consuming the dark blue scales of her temporary arm. Another few months and it would be as good as new—better, perhaps. "Of course not, Master, but I do believe that she should not be taken lightly. She is far more powerful than Kikyou now, so I hear."

Naraku lifted his eyes to the empty corridor that his miko had taken on her way out. "Yes, well, Kikyou has weakened also."

"Master…why do you let the undead miko live? You do not need her—_I_ can destroy Kagome!"

His deep rumbling laughter made her a bit indignant. "Jealousy becomes you, Nazakaki. Just as well," he sighed, lifting the hood back over his greasy hair, though his face was still exposed to her. He grinned again, letting his face fall after a brief moment, and began to speak with venom and ice laced around his words. "You are a fool to think that you could defeat the miko—either of them. Their lives are and always will be mine to take, but make no mistake that Kikyou will be the one to end that girl's life." He smirked as the hood fell down further across his face, hiding his accursed eyes from the world and his Nazakaki. "If the girl dies by Kikyou's hand, then that would be the hardest blow imaginable to our dear friend Inuyasha."

An invisible blow was dealt toward Nazakaki and she stumbled back a step, clutching at her breast. She felt the sting of Naraku's words, but she lifted her chin proudly. "Naraku," she said, tasting the word for the first time, "I am not as weak as you think me to be. I could kill that miko—"

"Silence, Nazakaki. You couldn't even destroy Kagura! And I'm supposed to believe you could kill the mortal who is capable of purifying evil subconsciously?"

"Let me prove myself, my lord. Let me accompany Kikyou. I can at least keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't betray you."

Once again he laughed. "Foolish girl, I have more than enough eyes on her already."

Those cruel ebony eyes widened. "But you said—"

"Enough, Nazakaki! You are trying my patience, and I am not feeling so merciful today." He skulked around her as she stood still in the middle of the Garden of Loss. "You want to prove yourself? Then bring me Kagura. I want her back. Alive."

* * *

Grumbling under his breath, Inuyasha slumped into the chair beside Kagome and glared at the chicken youkai, who was staring unabashedly at him. "Gotta problem," he growled, popping his knuckles. 

The scrawny young man shook his head so fast that his glasses began to slip down his long nose. "N-no," he stuttered, looking away quickly.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's glower, and with an irritated sigh, he turned to face her wrath. "What now?" he grumbled.

She sat up higher in her chair, obviously readying herself to put Inuyasha back in his place. "I'll tell you _what now_," she whispered loudly, grabbing him by a dog-ear and dragging his head down to her.

"Ow."

"You. Are getting. On. My. Nerves," she said, her voice lowering dangerously with each word.

He batted her hand away from his ear while she continued with her tirade. "I knew—I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you come. I _knew_ you'd hate it here." She motioned wildly around the waiting room they were sitting in.

"Keh! You don't like it here either! I can tell." He leaned back into his chair with a smirk, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No," she murmured tolerantly, "I don't like it here. But you don't see me behaving like a two-year old." –His smirk disappeared—"Just try to relax, Inuyasha. It won't be much longer. Then we can go back to the Feudal Era."

He eyed her suspiciously. "And your school work?"

With a sigh, she propped her chin on her palm. "I knew I wouldn't finish it all in one week…I'd just hoped…" She sighed again and shrugged. "Oh well, I can at least try to finish it on the other side of the well. I promised we'd only be here a week, right?"

He jerked his head once and fell silent.

More bored than she cared to let her mate know, Kagome looked around the room at all the other people waiting, some patiently, some more like Inuyasha. This was the first time she'd ever been in this particular hospital, so she took the opportunity to get the feel of it. Youkai and hanyou mingled all around the room, and a few humans were to be seen as well. Two of the three were confident, almost as at ease around the youkai as she was, while another human, a young woman in her early twenties, sat nervously as her mate, a handsome youkai with sea green hair, tried to calm her by stroking her hand.

The chicken youkai from earlier fidgeted nervously with a handkerchief a couple of chairs down. She noticed him stealing apprehensive glances at her and her mate, and she offered him a warm smile, trying to undo the damage that Inuyasha had done. He could be so inconsiderate of other's feelings…

"A few more days."

Kagome turned to face her mate with a small smile. "Hm?"

He tilted his head back against the wall and watched her out of the corner of his eyes. "We can stay here a few more days. We'll go back after your schoolwork is finished."

Her smile stayed in place as she rested her head on his shoulder.

…But he had his moments.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Mm—how long is this going to take?"

Her groan was rendered ineffective by her giggles.

"Higurashi Kagome?" A short woman behind the counter craned her neck to look around the room. "Mrs. Higurashi?"

Inuyasha leapt from his seat, dragging Kagome with him as he urged her up toward the counter. "'Bout damn time," he growled as soon as they were standing in front of the nurse.

Without lifting her head from the paperwork, the woman shot him a no-nonsense glare. "I assure you, _sir_, we do the best we can here." She looked back down at the papers that littered her desk and pointed a fat finger at the door to their right. "Through that door. Oshiro, right?"

Ignoring the woman's brusqueness, she nodded. "Yes. Doctor Oshiro."

"Alright, go on through, I'll meet you behind that door."

The couple followed the impatient nurse through the hallway and into an empty doctor's office. Glancing around as she entered what appeared to be as normal an office as she'd ever seen, Kagome pulled Inuyasha in after her.

Explanatory posters were pinned on the wall showing the stages of pregnancy, and while it was professional, the office also looked a little welcoming. Three pictures hung side by side on the wall opposite the door. The first one showed a beautiful girl, a little older than Kagome, with vibrant red hair and eyes the color of violets; another woman, probably a year or two older than the red head was on the other end, her hair jet black and her eyes a light shade of blue. But the picture in the middle was of a man in his early twenties with hair just as bright as the younger girl to his left, his cerulean blue eyes offering some calm that betrayed his vibrant hair. There was something wholly familiar that existed in all three of the youkai, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

The nurse rudely jerked her out of her reverie by waving a hand in front on her face.

Kagome started and stared at the short women standing before her with her hands on her hips. "Hm?"

The woman sighed. "I said I need you to go ahead and sit on the table." She turned to waddle out of the room, but didn't get far.

"Why?" She hadn't budged.

The nurse turned to face her, her limited patience already running thin. "What?"

Kagome's eyes hardened on the nurse, but when Inuyasha started toward her, she stayed him with her hand. The nurse was youkai, but she hadn't a clue what kind. "I asked why. Why does it matter whether or not I get on the table right now? The doctor isn't here now."

"No," she allowed almost _too_ tolerantly, "he isn't. But he will be here shortly."

"I see…What's your name?"

The youkai stared back at her for a moment. "Mrs. Natsuki."

"Ah, Mrs. Natsuki, do you have a problem with me?"

Ears perking, Inuyasha turned his wide eyes to his mate, more surprised than anything. '_What the hell…?_' It wasn't like her to go picking fights; normally she let other's faults slide past, ignoring slights, jeers, and confrontation if possible. He didn't know how this was going to turn out, but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy watching it unravel.

Mrs. Natsuki frowned and crossed her arms. "No, Mrs. Higurashi, I don't have a problem with you, but if you don't let me get back to work, then we might have a problem, human."

The air thickened in the room as Kagome's miko powers flowed through her, her body awakening with the implication of conflict. "Listen, Mrs. Natsuki. I'm not having a very good week. I haven't been able to eat a single meal without throwing up…that makes me cranky. You, also, make me cranky. I don't like intentionally rude people, and I don't like threats. I may be human, but I can still purify your ass if need be."

Gawking with a mixture of admiration and awe, Inuyasha had to wonder what had happened to the calm girl that had rested her head on his shoulder in the waiting room.

The woman blanched, but stared proudly at the miko. "I apologize if you thought I was being rude; it was not intended. I must go. You're doctor will be with you shortly." Tossing Kagome one last contemptuous glare, she left the room.

"_Daaaamn_, Kagome." Smirking at her, he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and leaned against the wall. "For a second there, I thought that was going to get physical."

She heaved a deep sigh and stared reprovingly at her mate. "It wasn't funny, Inuyasha. …She was being rude."

He chuckled. "Hell, I'm rude to you all the time."

"That's different…"

"Of course it is."

She sighed again and plopped down onto the examination table, immediately annoyed with the paper sheet that crinkled mercilessly under her. "I would've sat on the damned table if she'd have asked nicely," she grumbled.

"Kagome…you're cursing."

"I am…I was really angry."

He smiled at the resignation in her voice. She was pouting, and he decided it was cute as hell.

"You would've toasted her ass."

She peeked up at him through her bangs and smiled. "Absolutely," she agreed. "Inuyasha? What do you think of these pictures?" She pointed to the three hanging above her. "Do they look familiar to you?"

He narrowed his eyes at the pictures and sniffed the air in the room. With a groan, he whirled around to face the door. "Oh, no fucking way!"

Confused and a bit worried at his reaction, Kagome's brow furrowed as she hopped off the table and crept closer to her mate. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard! Shit…he _knew_…" His golden eyes, obviously irritated, flicked to her and then back to the door, where a second later, a man appear.

He didn't look up as he entered the room, but instead studied her charts. He was clean-shaven; that much she could tell, though his face was currently hidden from her, and he held himself proudly. Nothing prepared her for the rugged brush of his youki against her. With wide eyes, Kagome silently gawked at the doctor, something that Inuyasha didn't miss if his low growl meant anything.

She suddenly realized all too well that 'that bastard' was Sesshoumaru, and that she knew who the doctor was.

With a chuckle, the man placed the charts to the side and smiled brightly at them, cerulean eyes twinkling. "Imagine my surprise when I found out this morning that Kagome and Dog-Shit would walk right back into my world after so long."

"Kouga?" Kagome took a step forward.

* * *

Leaning back leisurely in his leather chair, he concentrated on the valuable item in front of him. In the middle of his desk, resting in a blue satin padded wooden box, was his father's old sword…_his_ sword, the Tenseiga. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru steepled his fingers, drumming them slowly and silently against each other as he lost himself in his thoughts. 

He'd removed the old katana from the plaque in Great Hall earlier that afternoon on a whim and locked himself in his office with it.

He reached forward and grabbed his coffee, staring at his reflection in the black liquid. He was doing the right thing, right? With a grim chuckle, he shook his head and drained half of the foul liquid. How many times had that thought run through his mind? And how many times had he shoved it away, preferring not to dwell on it?

'_It's too late now_,' he thought, the idea giving him some small satisfaction. '_If it was truly meant to happen, then the gods will make sure it does._'

Dull amber eyes flashed through his mind, and he closed his eyes, blocking the image in the process. Another question that frequently assailed the great tai youkai was about his nightmares. If he did this, even if he failed, would they stop?

Even the great and fearless Inu no Taisho had nightmares, and even he feared them. He'd woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat innumerable times now, the dreams more or less the same. What was worse was that he knew that Rin suffered from them, too. When she was younger, she didn't truly understand what had happened, but as she grew older, she _knew_.

"_She…gave up her life—_their_ lives to save me…didn't she?"_

What could he do other than pull her into his arms and hope that she wouldn't blame herself?

For several years, Sesshoumaru was very bitter toward the miko; there was a time when he had hated her, despised her for surrendering so easily. She clearly hadn't bothered to think it through. If Kagome had thought about the consequences of her actions, then he doubted that she would have handed herself over. Or maybe…maybe she had too much faith in his baka brother's skills. Maybe she was confident he could save her.

That, in itself, was a fault.

Yes, he was angry with her for a long time before he realized that he was also grateful. Because of her, Rin lived. After fifteen long years, Sesshoumaru forgave her for what she'd done to herself, to Inuyasha and their child.

After fifteen years, he began planning—a plan that involved his new son-in-law, Kagura, and the well.

The click of his office doors pulled him from his reverie, and he lifted his eyes to see his mate leaning against the closed double doors with a small smile. "I thought you could use some company."

He grunted and leaned back in his chair again, watching Kagura sashay toward him.

She walked behind his chair and carefully wrapped her arms across his shoulders, leaning her cheek against his temple. "What are you thinking about, love?" she asked for the sake of getting him to talk. They both knew that she understood his thoughts.

"She couldn't have been thinking clearly," he murmured anyway, voicing his concerns for the millionth time to his mate. "That day…tell me that she just hadn't thought of the consequences."

"She gave us Rin, Sesshoumaru…" Kagura soothed his bangs away from his forehead and placed a kiss on his temple. "I won't fault her for that."

He sighed again, pulling out of her arms to grab Tenseiga's hilt. "You are right." As the inu youkai twirled it in his hand, the blade glimmered and flashed in the sunlight that filtered through the blinds. A wry smile toyed with his thin lips as he stared at his own reflection in the polished steel. "Do you remember when things were simple, Kagura?"

With a laugh she plucked the sword from his hands, setting back in its case before she slid into his lap. "No," she admitted. "Things have never been simple, Sesshoumaru. You, of all people, should know that." She was still grinning when she kissed his lips softly, relishing their velvety softness. "But that's alright…keeps me on my toes."

He chuckled and kissed her again, something darker and more urgent than her airy waif of a kiss, something that sucked the soul out of her before offering his in return. His arms tightened around her as he dove deeper into her.

She shuddered at the power she felt rippling beneath the surface of his skin. Grabbing fistfuls of his Armani suit, she returned his kiss with a power and ferocity entirely her own; she was the wind after all. Finally, she pulled away with a grin, panting as she leaned her forehead against his. "What about Rei?" she murmured.

Her mate nipped gently at her neck. "If the pup has any common sense, he'll stay away for a while." Breathy laughter assailed his ears as he picked her up and carried her to the couch near the bookshelf.

* * *

Kagome smiled sweetly at the wolf youkai that stood before her. "I knew you were here somewhere!" 

"I was hoping you were dead by now," Inuyasha muttered bitterly, crossing his arms after stepping between his mate and her doctor.

Kouga laughed and patted him on the shoulder before stepping farther into his office. "Easy, Dog-boy. I'm qualified to give you a rectal now. Wanna cough?"

Inuyasha glowered at the wolf. "Wanna go ahead and bend over? I'll be there to shove my foot up your ass in a minute," he snapped back.

Kouga ignored him and shoved him away to grab the miko's hands. "Ah, Kagome…even more lovely than I remember. How is that possible?" He grinned once he'd gotten a blush out of Kagome and a rise out of the hanyou, who was growling beside him. "Now tell me, why is it that you're mated to Dog-Shit of all people?"

Pulling her hands from him, she wrapped her arms around her mate's bicep, an action that quelled his deadly growl. "Ah, Inuyasha's just a big puppy," she teased, standing on her tiptoes to brush a kiss over his cheek.

The hanyou snorted. "Puppy, my—"

"—Plus he humors me."

"—ass."

Kagome sighed, but her grin didn't fade, nor did she release her hold on her mate. "So, are those your kids up there? They look like they have something to do with Ayame, too."

The wolf youkai grinned proudly. "Yep. Our cubs. Ronin is our oldest—prince of the wolves now. That's why Ayame and I are here…figured he needed to be on his own for a while, get the handle of things. Kagura suggested we stay in the western lands for a few years, so…" He shrugged. "The one on the right is our middle child, Cho, and Akako is the one on the left. Both sweethearts—and smart as a whip."

Kagome 'aw'ed and 'oh'ed while Inuyasha just stood there, aghast. What had happened to the Kouga he knew?

The wolf youkai noticed his blatantly disgusted look. "Got something to say about my kids, you rabid dog?" he growled, almost daring Inuyasha to say something smart.

"No, you rancid wolf. Your kids are fine. You, on the other hand…"

"Suddenly I'm remembering why I hated you all those years ago…"

"God, I regret not killing you while I had the chance. Damn subjugation spell," he muttered.

Kagome was suddenly between them with each hand tugging on one of their ears. "Boys, please!" She released their ears but remained the barrier between them. "Kouga…I'm sorry, but we're kind of in a hurry…"

"Of course, Kagome." He offered her a smile. "We just need to do a few tests, and you'll be on your way."

Inuyasha scowled; he'd learned to despise that word over the years. "Tests? What kind of tests?"

Kagome only offered him a weak smile and offered him her hand. "It won't take long. And it's not the kind of tests you're thinking of." She winced as she thought of the blood Kouga would have to drawl. '_Inuyasha's not going to be pleased with that…_'

* * *

"Father, I'm going—_Fuck_!" Rei blocked his vision with a hand, jamming his eyes shut as he tried to back track his way out of his father's office…which wasn't going so well. He couldn't seem to form a single thought; instead, the image of his naked father and mother intertwined on the couch rammed into him, forcing its way into his vision long after he'd shut his eyes. 

"Oh God…" he heard his father mutter.

"Rei, watch your mouth!" He didn't have to look at Kagura—and definitely wasn't going to—to know that she was blushing crimson.

The youkai groaned, fumbling for the doorknob. "Christ! In your _office_? That's—Oh God! I will never be the same again! Your _office_!" He finally found the knob but couldn't manage to twist it in his near-hysterical state. "I can't—" He heard a low growl coming from his father. '_This is…_**so**_ not cool…_'

"Get out!" the Inu no Taisho bellowed.

With a click, the door gave way and Rei burst through, hollering behind him bitterly: Next time, lock the damn door!

Long after their son had left, the couple was still staring at the empty doorway. Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru sat up and began to dress. Kagura did the same, both avoiding the other's gaze. Needless to say they would both be avoiding their son for a while…

Kagura pointed to the door, her face still flushed. "I'm just going to go—"

"Yeah," Sesshoumaru agreed before she could even finish. "I need to make some calls anyway."

* * *

Kagome scowled at Inuyasha, who was pouting petulantly in a corner of her room, ignoring his mate and her nosy fox friend. 

Eri stared at the hanyou in astonishment. "You made her doctor _bleed_?" The kitsune draped an arm across her best friend's shoulder sympathetically.

Still sulking, Inuyasha did at least reply, however hotly, to the girl. "Hell yeah, I did. He made _her_ bleed," he growled and nodded to Kagome. "And _she_ _let_ him, the baka."

"I'm not a baka, you baka."

"You are, too, a baka, wench."

"Jerk!"

"_Baka_!"

Kagome glared at him for a moment before sighing and turning away, folding her arms across her chest. "You are such a dog."

"And you're such a bitch," he snapped back, earning an angry gasp from his mate.

"_No_, Inuyasha," Eri whispered urgently, waving her arms while Kagome's back was to her. "_Nooo_!" She groaned as the miko stood up from her bed and placed her hands on her hips. '_That was _not _the right thing to say to a pregnant woman_,' Eri mouthed to the stubborn hanyou.

Inuyasha stood when his mate was suddenly hovering above him refusing to say anything; she was just…glowering at him. "You have no right to get mad at me, woman," he continued, while Eri continued to make wild gestures for him to stop. "You, Kagome, are carrying our pup. You knew that he was going to pierce your skin, and you _let_ him…while you're carrying our pup."

"He needed a sample of my blood, Inuyasha. It wasn't going to kill me—I barely felt it. Do you think I would have done it if it could have jeopardized the baby in any way?"

"I don't know, Kagome, would you?" He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. And he was suddenly very aware of two things. A: Eri had complete stilled and was cautiously watching her friend. B: Kagome wasn't glaring anymore, but her eyebrows were drawn together as she stared at him, her fist clenched into trembling balls.

And then she smiled at him, though it wasn't reassuring, in the least. "No, Inuyasha. I wouldn't. …I can't believe you just said that…" With a sigh, she turned to leave, Eri casting another wide-eyed glance at Inuyasha before she followed.

'_Oh, hell!_' The hanyou's ears buried themselves in his hair as he reached for her. "Kagome, wait!"

The miko stopped in the doorway and cast him another sad smile. "It's fine, Inuyasha. Really… I know you didn't mean it."

Before he knew it, both women were already descending the stairs. Then he heard the door close behind them. Shoulder's slumping, he watched as they made their way across the shrine grounds. Just when everything was going great, his damn mouth always found a way to ruin things. He was insensitive. Wasn't that what Kagome had been telling for their past years together, that he needed to be more sensitive?

And he'd lied. Inuyasha did know. He knew that she would never let anything happen to their pup, not so long as she had fight left in her. But coming into the small office only to smell Kagome's blood… As far as he knew, Kouga damn well got what he deserved. And Kagome… She'd actually sent him out of the room to get her a bottle of water from the machine in the waiting room. She'd sent him away so that Kouga could pierce her skin with his tiny dagger—his _needle_—and use it to suck her blood.

Before he knew it, the wolf youkai was sprawled on the floor, blood leaking from his busted cheek. He grinned dryly at the memory. It had felt good.

He cast a longing glance at the window as his mate furthered her distance from him, but he didn't go after her. Inuyasha wasn't completely stupid; he knew that her reaction was a dangerous one, that she just needed some girl time with Eri, that he wasn't supposed to approach her until after she cooled down.

With a sigh, he sank down onto her floor and scratched Daphne's ear when she padded into the room, looking just as dejected as he did.

* * *

Kagome left the shrine grounds in silence while Eri tried to think of the right thing to say. 

"Kagome? It's Inuyasha—you know him better than anyone. You know he didn't mean it. …He was just worried about you."

The miko nodded, wrapping her arms around her body as the cool breeze assailed her. "Of course. I knew that. Inuyasha suffers from, for the lack of a better name, 'Word Vomit'." She watched Eri out of the corner of her eye. "But that didn't mean it didn't hurt."

Neither said anything as they strolled through the park and towards the city. It was a nice day; it was starting to warm up a little bit, and the sun was bright.

The kitsune smiled, and then she started to laugh, earning her a curious look from Kagome.

"Eri? Are you alright?"

The girl tried to smother her giggles with her fist, pressing her knuckles against her lips. "S-sorry," she gasped. "I just remembered the time that Inuyasha showed up at the school… Do you remember the play?"

The miko groaned, but grinned. "Of course. I wonder who doesn't remember it. Would you believe that I was actually trying to be inconspicuous?"

"_Escargot Pudding_? Never. _Kagome Higurashi_? Yeah, I could see you trying to hide a hanyou without a concealment charm."

"…He was trying to save me." She rolled her eyes. "And, of course, he saw Hojo profess his undying love for me."

Eri nodded. "Ah, that would do it."

"He hates feeling insecure and vulnerable, so he channels it into anger instead. At least, he does around other people," she said softly. "When we're alone, he's different. He's _mine_. He smiles—he never used to do that, Eri. He smiles, and he jokes, and he holds me…" She paused, offering her friend an apologetic grin. "Sorry. I sort of got off topic."

The kitsune smiled, shaking her head. "I never would have thought you'd mate a youkai—"

"—Hanyou."

"Whatever—point is, you were always the normal one—"

"—Until high school," the miko corrected simply.

"Whatever—you made great grades—"

"—Until high school," Kagome sighed, lacing her fingers behind her head as they continued walking.

Eri sighed and sent a sidelong glare at her friend. "_Whatever_—the most likely to become a business woman and settle down with some hot human like Hojo—"

"—Until high school—"

"—_Kagome_! Will you _let_ me finish…Please!" The kitsune glowered menacingly at the human. "As I was saying, great grades, popular, had hot guys chasing you—if you say 'until high school', I'm going home."

Kagome closed her mouth and grinned nervously.

"But the whole time, here you were, the miko of legend—the miko that broke the jewel, freed the hanyou, fought the Great Evil. Suddenly, you're not just Kagome anymore…" Eri murmured thoughtfully before looking up at her, confusion warring in her eyes. "All that time we were talking about guys and makeup and school, and you're fighting for your life. Do you still think like that? About makeup and all, I mean? We must have sounded incredibly stupid."

"No, Eri," Kagome said softly, shaking her head. "No. I might have missed out on those things down the well, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to spend time with all of you. Besides," she grinned, "you have no idea how many times I thought about boy trouble and wished I could tell you more about it. You all knew Inuyasha only as the arrogant, possessive, two-timing boyfriend, and I couldn't even defend him without raising more questions." She sighed, mock depression winning a grin from her friend. "It was a sad day when I ran out of shampoo, too…"

"Oh, I can only imagine…you poor thing. Out facing unparallel evil and you run out of shampoo." With a wicked glint in her eyes, the kitsune pinched her fingers together and began rubbing. "You know what this is, Kagome?" A glare told her that she did. "It's the world's smallest violin."

"You are so mean…"

The kitsune laughed. "Well, since your mated now and everything, you have to help me find some hot guy—with loads of baggage." She grinned. "I like baggage…"

"_And_ you are weird."

"When I finally decide to take a mate, I don't want him to be normal. Normal is boring." She looked to her friend for agreement. "Know what I mean?"

The miko shot her an incredulous glance. "You're telling me this after you've spent a good two years trying to hook me up with Hojo, who is perhaps the world's normal person? He's so normal, he's _not_ normal…"

Eri stopped walking, a smirk on her face as she waited for Kagome to say what she knew they were both thinking. "…And?"

The miko blushed, but shrugged. "And, what?"

Rolling her eyes, the youkai placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "_And_…he's not _a man_."

The pink blush darkened, but Kagome held Eri's gaze, a grin breaking across her features. "Not as much of a man as Inuyasha…"

"Not as much—Kagome, the boy has no balls, whatsoever—"

"Eri," she said gently, "he's just a bit naïve. It's refreshing, but not what I was looking for."

Her friend snorted and mumbled under her breath, "He's like a little girl…"

"…_Then why were you trying to set me up with him?_"

"Oh…right. Nevermind…"

* * *

_**Next time:** Nazakaki pays a visit to Sesshoumaru and Kagura…and some other stuff. –grin- Oh, don't forget to review--they make me feel good...

* * *

_

_**Quotes of Randomness:**_

_For a creative writer possession of the truth is less important than emotional sincerity._**_--George Orwell_**

_Deep down in me I knowed it was a lie, and He knowed it. You can't pray a lie - I found that out. **--Mark Twain**_


	45. When I'm Not Strong Enough

_Chapter 45: When I'm Not Strong Enough

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Hey everybody! Woot! I updated! Oh--great news--I was accepted into both colleges I was considering. -And- I've chosen and committed to one! Now I just need to finish the scholarship applications and my senior project, which is wicked awesome! I get to rewrite a book for my lit teacher, any way I want to. ...So I'm parodying (butchering) Shakespeare! Joy!

* * *

Thanks to all that reviewed! Reviews make me happy, and I write when I'm happy--if I have time... I will be pretty busy the next couple of weeks, but...let's just see how it goes.

* * *

_

'_She's probably still pissed…_'

'_I wouldn't doubt it._'

Sighing inwardly, Inuyasha folded his arms on the windowsill before resting his head on them. '_You know, you could actually be helpful, and tell me how to fix it. Or better yet, stop me before I say anything stupid like that. Isn't that your job?_'

'…_I owe you nothing. You're the one that screwed up, and I have to suffer for it, too._'

The hanyou snorted.

'_You think it's funny? Just remember—you don't get any sex either until you fix it._'

With a groan, he ran his gaze over the shrine ground, looking for his mate's silhouette in the dying sunlight. '_She's been gone awhile. She sure as hell better not get herself into any trouble._'

Beside him, the dog whimpered and nosed his elbow; without tearing his eyes from the window, he compliantly scratched Daphne's ear, listening to her soft panting as she sat beside him.

"Come on, Kagome," he whispered to himself. "Come home…"

A creak in the stairwell caused his ears to pivot atop his head; he didn't bother to turn around as he recognized the scent that had just entered the room. "Kagome's not here, old man."

Clucking his tongue, Kagome's grandfather closed the bedroom door behind him. "I realize that. I saw her leave earlier."

Inuyasha turned around to face him. This was the most the old man had said to him in the last month since their falling out. He jammed his arms in his sleeves as he suspiciously watched the old man sit down carefully on the end of Kagome's bed.

"Mai tells me that Kagome's expecting a child."

The hanyou narrowed his eyes on the old man, but didn't snap at him. "Yeah, _we're_ expecting a pup," he corrected slowly, studying the man.

"So I will live to be a great-grandfather…"

"I suppose you will…"

The old man looked up quickly, pinning Inuyasha with firm, yet panicked, eyes. "Will you take her away, then?"

Pushing himself off the wall, the hanyou stared at him incredulously as he straightened his back. "Come again?"

"When the child is born, will you take her back down the well?"

Once again, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to read him, understand him. "We're going down the well in a few days, old man, and we'll come back again. It will be the same after the pup is born."

"So even after Kagome gives birth, you'll let her come home?"

A growl forced its way from the back of his throat, and his ears flattened at the man's words. "If you think that I'd keep Kagome from something—_anything_, that she wanted, then you have nothing more to say to me. Get out."

But the man remained seated, bearing the weight of Inuyasha's flashing eyes. He shifted on the bed, his old gray eyes betraying a haunting pain that he'd obviously smothered for a while. "I had a son," he began, his voice soft, yet raspy, "named Tomo—a great man, my son. Loved his family, his job. He loved life, and he made me proud."

Puzzlement dulled the fierce glare of gold. Inuyasha didn't understand where this was coming from, or why the old man was telling him, of all people. But he did know that sometimes you had to tell someone…

He cleared his throat, and pushed forward. "He…was working late one night—wanted to take the next couple of days off, so that he could stay with his wife and help her with their newborn baby. It was ten before he finally headed home. And he was speeding, but the accident wasn't his fault."

The hanyou listened carefully, dread growing with every word as he slowly worked out the accident in his mind.

"A truck ran a red light. Tomo died before he even reached the hospital. Kagome was five years old." He paused long enough to stared deep into the hanyou's eyes, catching the flicker of sadness deep within the amber cores. "The day I buried my son was the day I became Kagome's father, in a sense. I taught her how to ride a bike without training wheels. I pretended I didn't see her sneak cookies out of the jar before supper. I took her fishing, stopped her tears when she fell. I grew to love her more than my own life. Of course I love Souta, too, but Kagome…was just like Tomo," he wondered aloud, almost in awe. "She has his eyes, you know. Her personality is as much his as her mother's."

"What—" Inuyasha cleared his throat before he tried to ask the question again. "What happened to the other guy? The guy that hit him?"

Grey eyes ran up and down the hanyou before the man shrugged, grinning sadly. "He lives with his wife and four children in Kyoto."

When his granddaughter's mate didn't say anything, he stood, eyes hardening perceptibly, though his voice wasn't unkind in the least. "I was trying to understand the concept of mates," he murmured. "Do you not own my granddaughter now?"

Startled by the swift change that came over the other man, he recovered quickly, his anger rising. "No," he hissed, furious that the old man would question his honor, "we own each other! It's not a one-way deal. She's not property, old man, but she is my mate. And I'm hers."

He nodded slowly. "So you protect her—"

"I protect her, and part of that means making her happy. I wouldn't _force_ her to do anything—even stay in the past."

"So you love my granddaughter?"

Inuyasha glared at the man.

"And you want to honor her?"

The glower didn't diminish, but he nodded his head once.

"If you want my blessing, you must do one thing."

"Keh! What makes you think I need your blessing? I'm already mated to Kagome."

He smoothed out his white robes before looking his granddaughter's mate. "That doesn't mean you don't want it. If you honor my grandchild, you will go through the human ritual of marriage once the child is born."

"Marriage? But…we're already mated," he repeated, eyes clouded with confusion.

"And that means absolutely nothing to most humans," he said slowly, watching Inuyasha closely as the hanyou flinched.

Recovering from the sting of his words, Inuyasha stood proudly, lifting his chin. "It means something to Kagome."

"I'm sure it does, but to other humans, it appears to be nothing more than a tryst. If you honor my granddaughter, you will marry her on human terms, as well. You are from two different worlds; that means you have two different customs. It is ours to marry the one we love."

The glittering gold of his eyes suddenly became darker, violet swirling, consuming the bright amber. The old man blinked, staring at the black-haired human in front of him.

Inuyasha stared at his human hand before lifting his eyes back to the old man. "And Kagome…will want to do this, too?"

Still breathless from witnessing the transformation, her grandfather nodded.

"And other humans will know that she is off limits?"

"Y-yes. There will be a ring you will put on her finger; it will mean that she is already committed to someone. I'll talk to Mai for you and have it settled."

"And if I do this, you will acknowledge me as your granddaughter's mate?"

Feeling a calming peace fall over him, the old man smiled kindly. "Inuyasha, if you do this, I will acknowledge you as my grandson." With a nod, he turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Inuyasha stared at the closed door for several minutes, thoughts racing through his mind before he felt his feet move beneath him, leading him down the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

"Thanks, Eri. I had fun today."

The kitsune nodded to her friend. "Don't forget—you still have to help me find a mate."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "With lots of baggage."

"With lots of baggage," the kitsune agreed, waving goodbye and jogging away from the shrine grounds.

Looking up, Kagome could see the tall branches of the Goshinboku above the stairs and stretching toward the sky. Quickly climbing the steps, she let her mind wander as she closed the distance between her and the God Tree. While she was out with Eri, she realized how lucky she was. How close she came to living a normal life. And how much she'd received by falling down the well. And it still scared her.

She stretched her arms above her head once she was on level ground, and realized with a lurch that tonight was the new moon—Inuyasha's human night. She winced guiltily and began to run; her feet pounded against the cement as she ran toward the house, passing the Goshinboku. '_Oh, Inuyasha…I completely forgot!_'

"Kagome."

With a gasp, she whirled around to see her mate standing at the base of the giant tree. Human hands clenched and unclenched nervously, and violet eyes darted around the shrine grounds before resting on her with apprehension.

After a moment of silence, he took a step toward her, repeating her name. "Kagome—"

That was all it took. With a dry sob, she launched herself at him, forcing him to catch her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his hips. Her fingers tangled themselves in his ebony hair as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered softly. Even in his human form, he had no trouble holding her.

She barked out a laugh, kissing his neck. "Nothing," she murmured. "Nothing…I'm just…so glad you aren't Hojo."

Sensing his confusion, she pulled back to bath his face in kisses, breathing words against his flushed skin. "I'm glad I—fell down the well.—I'm thankful that--I broke the jewel, that I met you. I'm glad that—I won't spend the rest—of my life—waking up beside Hojo." She pulled back with a gentle smile, tracing his face with light fingertips.

He almost laughed. Almost. But the sight of her, bathed in starlight, wrapped around him, touching his face, took his breath away.

"You aren't perfect," she whispered as he held her. "You don't say perfect things every time you open your mouth. You make mistakes—that's how I know you're real. And you're _alive_." Her lips brushed against his as she held his face in her hands. "You make me feel alive."

He was finally able to chuckle, supporting her with one arm, while the other swept her hair away from her face. "Why are you so worried about Hojo?"

"I was just thinking…what would my life have been like if I didn't go to look for Buyo that day. If I wasn't pulled into the well…" She shook her head fiercely, raven hair flying around her. "I told Souta that Buyo would be alright. I almost walked away from the well house that day. I'd forgotten, but I remembered when I was talking to Eri. I almost didn't fall down the well!"

He studied her face—her smile was gone, tears clung to her lashes, but none fell down her cheeks. Sometimes he really, _really_ didn't understand her. He smiled reassuringly, combing his fingers through her hair. "But you did, so there's no reason to get upset."

She exhaled with exasperation, irritated that he didn't see the importance of this. "I almost lived my whole life in this world, Inuyasha. I almost never met you. I almost never fell in love with you. I was the most likely to become a businesswoman, you know. I was also the most likely to marry someone like Hojo." Fresh tears come to her eyes. "I don't want anyone like Hojo!" she whined, glaring at her mate when he began laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Now you're just looking for reasons to cry," he pointed out.

"I am not!"

Raising an eyebrow, he repeated, "'I don't want anyone like Hojo?' Why does that bother you so much, Kagome. You're crying over 'if's and 'almost's. It didn't' turn out that way, so you don't have to worry about it."

She nodded, sniffling as she wiped the moisture away from her eyes.

He carefully set her on her feet, draping an arm around her shoulders as he led her toward the house. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him and smiled as he kept his own eyes trained on the house in front of them. "It's fine. I know you didn't mean it, Inuyasha."

"I'm not sorry about Kouga, though."

Her smile shifted into a grin. "I know that, too."

"Just so long as we're clear."

"Crystal."

* * *

Turning the page carefully, Kagome scanned her science book for answers. It was well past eleven and she was still working on her make-up work. But if she continued at this pace, she'd finish everything over the next two days. With a sigh, she jotted down an answer on her worksheet.

Peeking over the edge of her book, she watched Inuyasha, stretched out on his back at the foot of her bed, arms folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. She softly closed the book and sat up, propping her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her open palms. "What's it like?"

She watched his pupils retract back into focus as he turned his head to look at her. "Hm?"

Pushing herself to her knees, she crawled over to his side, laying her head on his chest where she could listen to the beating of his heart. She captured one of his hands in her own, pulling it close to her face to inspect it. "What's it like when you transform?"

The beat of his heart was slow, steady, soothing.

"You really want to know?"

She nodded against him.

"Imagine losing almost all of your hearing. Almost all of your eyesight, sense of smell, strength—everything that you depend on to protect yourself. It's like being blinded. You feel weak, drained…almost useless." He brought their entwined hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles, before offering her a dry smile. "It's not very fun…"

"It doesn't sound like it," she agreed. "And you're not weak, or useless…you make a great pillow," she teased.

"Fantastic," he said sarcastically. "That's going to help out a lot if Naraku ever decides to attack on the new moon. I can help break people's fall. Or better yet, you can use me to smother him."

She giggled. "I'll keep that in mind if it ever comes to that."

"Keh!"

Propping herself up on his chest, she leaned over him. "You know…your human night doesn't have to be so bad."

He stared at her skeptically.

"Don't give me that look, I'm being serious. We could find something to do—something to keep your mind off of it. We could go see a movie, or go out to eat. I don't know, but it's only as bad as you make it, so…let's give your human side some good memories."

"Something to keep my mind off of it?" he repeated, staring at the ceiling again.

She nodded again, and he brought his eyes back to hers. Her petal pink lips were curved into a delicate smile.

"Kiss me," he breathed, the violet darkening to an almost black hue.

The smile faded a bit, and she swallowed, his eyes threatening to consume her. Even as a human, he had a power that flowed through his body, a power that commanded respect. She could feel it just by holding his hand. Slowly pulling her hand from his, she sat up, climbing over him and straddling his body. She never took her eyes off his, as she ran her hands under his T-shirt, lifting the edges and forcing him to raise his arms as she dragged it off of his body.

Tossing the shirt to the side, she ran her hands over his chest, kneading the hot flesh. She touched his shoulders, running her hands down his arms before capturing his hands in her own and pulling them above his head.

"Kagome—"

The woman shook her head, stopping the strangled voice from begging. With a small smile, she dipped her head, stopping only inches away from his face. Dark silver clashed against violet until he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to control his body.

"Open your eyes, Inuyasha."

He slowly complied, fighting to keep from grabbing her. She smiled and closed the small space between them. Lips, hot and moist, danced over his own. Small fingers clamped around his wrists. Eyelashes fluttered close. Raven hair became indistinguishable as hers fell around him, mixing with his own.

Placing another soft kiss on his lips, she pulled away, releasing his hands to remove her own shirt, discarding it on the floor. As she unbuttoned his jeans, he ran his hands over her hips, over her still-flat stomach, caressing the area where their pup was resting.

With a grin, she once again leaned into him, fisting his hair as he ran his hands up and down her back, leaving trails of fire in his wake. Every touch, every kiss became harder to bear, harder to control, to ignore, to handle.

Kiss me… 

_Do you love me?_

Do you want me? Even when I'm not strong enough to protect you? 

_Touch me…_

Kiss_ me…_

"_Please_…"

* * *

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, cradling her close as he struggled to catch his breath.

With a breathy giggle, Kagome leaned up to kiss both of his eyelids before he dragged her back down on top of him. "Distracted yet?"

He opened his dark eyes. She could see conflict swirling in their depths; her smile faded. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

He opened his mouth, then thought better of it and closed it again. Finally he asked, "Did the word 'mate' mean anything to you before me?"

The words were slow to sink in, and Kagome sat up. "What?"

"Does it bother you that youkai customs are different?" A large hand easily enveloped a tiny wrist.

She shook her head in bewilderment and tried to pull her hand from his. "What?" she repeated. "Why are you asking me this?"

With a gentle tug, he pulled her against his chest once again. "Marry me, Kagome. I want everyone to know that you're mine. I want to honor you."

The smile was slow to come, but it came nonetheless, and with more tears. She released her watery laughter and collapsed onto the hanyou's bare chest. "You're full of surprises."

"So you will?"

She smiled again and snuggled deeper into him, closing her eyes. "Yes, Inuyasha. Of course I will."

He pulled the covers around them, placing his lips against her forehead. "Good."

* * *

With a start, Sesshoumaru woke. Taking a quick glance around the large room, he turned to Kagura, who was curled up in his good arm. Her crimson lips were barely parted, and they whispered his name as he carefully freed his arm before sitting up and quietly climbing out of their futon. Without a sound, he crossed the room, massaging his shoulder before throwing on his common white robes, glancing tiredly at his wounded arm. Over the last couple of years, it had slowly been rebuilding itself; however, at this rate, it would take the rest of the decade before it was fully functional. It was a nuisance, but nothing he couldn't handle.

With one last glance at Kagura, he silently left the room, grabbing Tokijin on his way out. He followed his instincts through the long corridors, the hair on his neck raised. Someone was on his land—someone unwelcome. He could feel the malignant energy affect the air around him. Striding to one of the stone openings, he looked around, sniffing the air.

He smelled nothing. He heard nothing. But he felt…edgy. His fingers curled tightly around Tokijin's hilt as he continued to scan the grounds below. The moon was bright, but it didn't seem to penetrate the darkness, and it shed none of its light on the earth. However, Sesshoumaru was able to make out the shapes of his sentinels in the distance as they kept guard over the castle.

'_Fools_,' he thought, barely able to contain his disgust. '_They don't even sense it._'

A shift of fabric, the soft padding of bare feet—Sesshoumaru whirled around to face the intruder, readying the bloodthirsty sword, and stopping mid-attack. "Kagura." He narrowed his eyes on the yawning woman, carefully lowering the sword to his side. "What are you doing out of bed?"

She glared irritably at him. "I could ask the same of you. You woke me up when you left the room. Is everything alright?"

He offered her a wan smile. "Everything is fine, Kagura. You should get some sleep. This Sesshoumaru did not intend to wake you."

She yawned again, her petulant frown still in place as she stared at him pointedly. And then she smiled, tugging at his arm. "I accept your apology. Now come back to bed with me…" She pulled the sword from his hand as she entwined her fingers with his before leading him down the halls.

"It's so dark in here," she breathed.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. "Kagura—"

"—I love it when it's like this."

"I must scan the grounds. Go back to bed."

She turned to him with a brazen smile, tugging her hand from his to run it up his chest. "…It's so dark," she repeated, leaning forward on her tiptoes and wrapping her free arm around his neck to pull his face closer to hers. "The guards will never even notice," she whispered, her lips pulled back in a lusty grin.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as her lips whispered something foreign against his skin, and he pulled back to peer at her before her lips touched his. Something dark and icy consumed him at that moment, but before he had a chance to react, the ice melted as a hot pain seared his body, tearing him apart slowly, yet furiously.

With great difficulty, the Inu no Taisho tore his eyes from the pools of crimson, which now seemed so strange, so alien, and looked down at the sword impaled through his abdomen.

It was odd. Everything seemed so distant, as though he were watching it happen to someone else. Everything was distant except the pain. Throbbing ripples washed over his body as the hole in his stomach grew bigger, tearing away at his insides.

Slowly everything hit him, all at once and with a fury. Snarling, he lifted his chin, glaring viciously at the woman before him. She'd changed, but he was relieved. Instead of Kagura's shoulder-length, messy bed hair, he saw long, straight ebony hair. Instead of her crimson orbs, there was nothing. Emptiness. Her smooth and prideful features, warped into a sharp, haunting mask, twisted with madness. The wild scent of grass and flowers quickly vanished until all that was left was some macabre stench of death and decay.

Nazakaki grinned at him, her thin fingers tightening around the katana's hilt. "Tsk Tsk…your mate will be angry when she finds out that you've let some other woman handle your sword." Her smirk shifted into a small frown as she stared thoughtfully at her hand. "Hmmm…" She wrenched the sword deeper into his gut, her smile returning as more blood spilled to the floor, sizzling at his feet.

He grunted as he felt Tokijin's powers course through his body, which he was slowly losing control over. Another wrench destroyed the thick walls of stoicism that he depended on during battle.

And for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru, the great Inu no Taisho, the Lord of the Western Lands, fell to his knees at the hand of an opponent.

Disbelief and confusion mingled and fought with fury and hatred as the malignant power of his own weapon flowed through his own body, destroying it from the inside out. How many youkai had he destroyed with this katana? How ironic that he should fall to it, too. His body, stronger than most youkai, preserved his life for a precious few minutes, but it was already to late to attack or defend himself.

He still struggled to raise his arms; he could almost feel her blood on his claws as they ached to sink themselves into her. Or could he feel it already? Was it his own blood?

A flash of red, a pulse, a quick thrust of the sword, and a yelp—Nazakaki turned the blade absently in circles, staring at the youkai as she tried to read his mind. "Nah-uh, puppy," she chided, mocking his pain. "You try to transform again, and I'll kill you now. Anyway, can you image what a mess it would be if there was a giant dog bleeding all over the castle grounds? I suspect the servants shall be very cross."

The thick, metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth; he spit it at her kimono.

"You think this is some kind of attack on your land? You think we want your kingdom?" she spat, glaring at him with trembling fury before bursting into giggles. "Noooo," she moaned mischievously, watching the blood pool around the knees of the Great Lord Sesshoumaru. She could feel the beast within her stir at the sight of fresh blood.

Trying to force his body to fight back, Sesshoumaru pinned her with a cold and furious glare. Kagura needed him, damnit! How could he be so weak in the moment it mattered most! How could he fall at the hands of Naraku? How could he be destroyed by his own sword?

"Naraku doesn't need you!" Her smile widened, and she brushed the tip of his nose with a soft finger. "Or your lands—he has me! The battle of the East didn't faze him, doggie. No, not nearly as much as I think you think it did." She giggled again. "…I think. No, I'm not here for you, oh great Prince of Dogs. I'm here for your bitch!"

Eyes widening at the mention of his mate, Sesshoumaru fought even harder against whatever kept him immobile. Fury lent him the strength to destroy his body as instincts took over and he trust himself further onto the blade, bringing his claws down in a green blur.

But Nazakaki was faster, drawing away from the poison claws before they could tear into her throat. In his weakened state, the worst Sesshoumaru could do was scratch her shoulder.

A growl escaped the woman as she examined her wounds—three sizzling gashes that ran from her shoulder to her collarbone. She smiled dryly at her prey. "Silly puppy…did I strike a nerve?" She smiled maliciously. "That's not the only thing I'm going to strike tonight. Naraku may want her alive, but that doesn't mean I can't play with her a bit."

Jerking Tokijin out of his body, Nazakaki took a step back and admired her work: Sesshoumaru, slumped forward on the floor, leaning over a pool of his own blood.

He slowly lifted his head, glowering at Nazakaki with amber eyes that seemed to swirl and gleam with hatred as she waltzed around him. He flashed his fangs, stained red with his own blood, and silently dared her to touch him as his body slowly shut down and his mind began reducing itself to that of a wild animal. He struggled even harder to remember who he was.

'_Mate…mate depends on us._'

'_Mate? …Kagura._'

_If you die, she dies._

His labored breathing became more forced. He closed his eyes. '_Kagura…_'

'_Don't give up so easily! Don't hand me to Naraku!_' A clear voice rang through his head, shattering his thoughts like crystal. '_Don't die on me, Sesshoumaru! Fight it!_'

_If you die, she dies._

'_I'm sorry…_'

As a crashing darkness began to close in around him, he felt soft fingers caress his cheek, gently lifting his bowed head. Dull amber met fierce ruby, softened with a smile. Kagura's wholly welcome scent washed over him, comforting him as the pain began to lessen. His mate cradled his face in her hands, stroking his hair as she muttered words that he couldn't understand. As he struggled to focus on her, lips as vibrant as her eyes brushed against his once, twice, but he couldn't feel them.

He mouthed her name—Kagura.

Smiling sweetly, she wiped his blood away from her mouth, licking the sizzling blood off her own fingers.

The last thing he saw of Kagura was her lips, barely parted as she whispered his name.

Nazakaki felt his body relax in her hands, and with a sigh, she stood, pushed his body away from her. She could see the dark red blood soak the white robes of the white lord as clearly as if it were day. His silver hair spilled into the rich blood, and she had the urge to touch it.

But she didn't. Instead she kneeled at his side and stared at his closed eyes. Had they remained open in the face of death, she was sure they'd be a dull tawny. "Sleep well, Prince of Dogs." She moved away from the body, striding to the window a few feet away and looking out the stone opening before glancing back to his prone form. "She wouldn't have to die if it weren't for you," she pointed out. "It's your fault she left. This whole thing is your own fault. I don't understand why she'd leave Naraku for you, though. Why would she sign away her life?"

Her musings were cut off by a frantic cry.

"Sesshoumaru!"

With a muffled curse, Nazakaki lunged at the fallen youkai's body, hurriedly grabbing it and dragging him into the nearest room, hiding him from view.

"Sesshoumaru!" The sharp cry was closer now, more panicked as Nazakaki picked up on a wild youki, which winded around the corridors feeling for the aura of the dog prince.

A smirk lit the corners of Nazakaki's dark lips. "Finally."

She might have been worried that the guards would hear the woman that ran down the halls. But she wasn't. She'd watched this place for the past two days, paying careful attention to the guards' shifts. She'd taken care of the five that surrounded the castle tonight. They were mere shells of the men they used to be, and the relief wouldn't arrive for another three hours. She took a last look at Sesshoumaru, memorizing his features before closing the door softly behind her. Moments later, amber eyes glowed in the moonlight that bathed the corridor along with the dark blood. Nazakaki waited for the wind sorceress.

She wasn't disappointed. Kagura flew down the hall and launched herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. "Oh my God," she breathed, clutching desperately at the white fabric. "I thought…I felt…are you alright?" she managed to ask, holding him tighter. She felt his body tense, and pulled away. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Her mate remained silent as he stooped to pick up Tokijin, which lay, blood-stained and forgotten, on the floor.

Clutching at her heart with her hand, she tried to ignore it's desperate thumping and looked around. "So much blood…"

"Naraku has found us," he said coldly. "We must go."

"Go…?" Kagura placed a hand on her mate's arm. "Go where?"

"To Naraku. Before he sends more of youkai while we sleep."

"But Rin…"

Amber eyes flickered with confusion before hiding itself behind a cold mask, but not before Kagura could catch it. "Will be fine," he finished.

The wind sorceress took a step away from him, watching him closely. Something wasn't right. She looked at all of the blood at her feet. It sizzled quietly as the acid attempted to eat away the stone. She felt her heart break as she took in all of the blood. Lifting her bright eyes, she looked at amber orbs, silver hair, and purple youkai crests.

And it wasn't Sesshoumaru.

"No," she whispered desperately as she let her heart speak to her, pain wracking her every being, growing worse with each beat. "_No_…" Before she could stop them, tears collected in her eyes. '_He can't be…he _can't' Trembling with an unimaginable fury and despair, she pulled her fan out of her obi, flicking it open. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she ground out between her tears.

Thin lips twisted to a cruel smirk. "Kagura…Love, don't be like that."

A tear ran down her cheek. "Get out of his body, Nazakaki! I want to look upon your face when I kill you!"

The dark youkai shook her head slowly, combing long claws through long silver hair. "No. I rather like this form. …It makes you squirm." The golden eyes that were so familiar, smiled haughtily at her. "Would you really kill me, Kagura? You're supposed to protect your mate…I would die for you…_Love_."

The blatant mockery destroyed the last thin strands of the wind youkai's control. "You sadistic _bitch_," she screamed, raising the fan above her head. "Fuujin no Mai!" Thin blades of wind sliced at Nazakaki's new appearance, though none of the blades came even close to a vital point.

"I think this body is making you soft. But still," fangs flashed in the moonlight as the lips of her mate twisted into a grin, "you're putting up more of a fight than he did."

In a blur of silver and white, the wind sorceress found herself pinned. Large hands that held her every night, brutally squeezed her wrists, forcing her to drop her fan to the ground. Thin, soft lips were twisted manically—lips that she loved to touch, to kiss. Golden orbs that held such power and cold fury where bright with a wild madness.

Everything that she knew of Sesshoumaru, his quiet fury, his self-respect and pride, his blatant power, and his gentle nature—the side of him that no one besides Rin and herself knew about—it was gone. This demon had taken his form, but she possessed none of his regality.

"I…I can't believe…you _killed_ him," she whispered brokenly as she relaxed in her captor's grip. "How—I can't…you're a monster…"

"Now, Love, words can hurt, you know." Nazakaki giggled. "Want to know the kicker?" she whispered, leaning closer to the wind youkai's ear with a brilliant grin. "…I was holding him in my arms before I stabbed him. He died believing that you killed him, Kagura."

There was a blur of red cloth as the youkai wrenched a hand free and struck the face of her lover. "No," she spat. "Do you forget that he is my mate, Nazakaki? That if he dies, I die? Why would he believe that I would harm him? I love him! We were happy! You ruined it! I'd found peace—I was free of you, free of that sick bastard Naraku—" she broke off with a sob, tearing her other hand from the dark youkai's as she backed away, shrinking against the stone wall.

Red still stained the floor she stood on, lapping against her feet.; it made her sick, dizzy, but it couldn't hurt her. Not Sesshoumaru's blood, not physically. The wall stopped her fall as she stumbled backwards, and she turned her eyes away from the gruesome sight, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Nazakaki frowned, offering the woman her hand—the hand of the Dog Prince. "Come, Kagura. We must go back to Naraku now."

The said youkai shook her head defiantly. "I can still feel him. He won't let me die until after I see you dead, Nazakaki." Reaching for the fan, she felt a crushing weight smother her as she was drowned in darkness.

Kagura collapsed in a pool of her mate's blood.

Chuckling softly, Nazakaki lowered her arms and tossed the ebony hair out of her face. "Can't say I didn't enjoy that." She kneeled beside the unconscious traitor, lifting one of her arms to drape around her own shoulder before she hauled her to her feet.

"Alright, then…that wasn't too hard." Carefully positioning herself and her cargo on the ledge of the nearest window opening, she sprang into the night air, disappearing into a cloud of miasma.

* * *

_--Just a note--The events with Sess and Kagura take place a few days after that last Inuyasha and Kagome scene. So they're already back in the Feudal Era by now._

_I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. It was a pain to write, and it was a complete and utter mess before I rewrote it. I didn't do much to the Inu/Kag scenes though, and you can probably tell._

_Anywhooo, I'll catch y'all later. Bye!_

* * *

**_Quotes of Randomness:_**

_ "Familiarity breeds contempt--and children." --Mark Twain_

_"Never part with your illusions. Once they are gone, you may still exist, but you have ceased to live." --Mark Twain _


	46. To Save Your Soul

_Chapter 46: To Save Your Soul_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

_Captain Obvious: I finished another chapter!_

_This one didn't take too long, either, but I think my writing is beginning to decline. Maybe I need to read more and practice writing more, but time has been limited lately. Prom and graduation are coming up, too, as well as infinite scholarship app. deadlines._

_I hope everyone's doing well. Spring break will be here soon, and I may be able to write more then. I just…really want to get these next few chapters over with because I've pretty much written my entire –main- chapter of the story. I'm ready to get it out there! But it's not time for it yet. –shrug- …I'll live. ; )_

* * *

**_Reply to Reviews:_**

_---I believe that Nazakaki could control the evil sword Tokijin because she is nothing but evil, or darkness, whichever you prefer. She is made of doubts and hatred, fear and shadows. I completely forgot about her being Goshinki's sister, to be honest, but great point. Hehe—I'm sure that helped._

_---For those worried about Sesshoumaru, don't hit me, or throw sharp (or blunt) objects please._

_---As for the fate of Kagome's baby—you have to wait a few more chapters. I'm about to skip major time periods._

_---The issue of Kagome's father's death: I honestly have know idea what happened to him. Is he even mentioned in the series? But, yeah, I picture him dying either in a car crash, or a mugging attempt that took a turn for the worst…kind of like Bruce Wayan's parents…_

**_I love all of my readers and reviewers, and thanks so much to all of those that review. It really brightens my day._**

* * *

An eerie calm rested over the Western Lands as the sun peeked through the horizon, hiding behind tall, still trees. The world was slowly waking up, but there was a decided solemnity that capped the hushed whispers of the streams, the sad songs on the tall grass, whistling in the soft wind. The birds kept their music to themselves—they knew what had taken place in their home mere hours ago. And the sweet smell of spring flowers wasn't enough to rid them of the reek of death, though the stench had, in reality, evaporated long ago. 

A pair of brown eyes ran furtively across the horizon. Yamada stalked across the grounds, a hand resting cautiously on the hilt of his blade. He'd woken minutes ago, immediately aware of the strained thinness of the air. Deciding it would be a miserable day, he'd dutifully donned his kimono and hakama, colors of the royal guards, strapped on his katana, and ducked into the morning only to have the feeling increase—it was a weariness, as though the world had been worn thin.

His hackles raised inexplicably and a low growl welled up in him. Glancing over his shoulder one last time, he began to run to his station to relieve the guard on duty outside of the East wing of the castle.

Youkai instincts warned him to keep on his toes; something wasn't right. Once he reached the other youkai, he'd know whether or not to be worried. As it was now, Yamada wondered how he'd be able to stand guarding a single area, feeling as anxious as he did.

Slowing to a jog, he quickly approached the youkai, whose shift was just ending. Hair, the same muddy brown as his eyes, swept away from his face as the wind shifted, blowing softly toward the castle behind him. '_It might as well not be blowing at all,_' he thought as the thick air wrapped around him. It was stifling and seemingly still, though the bending grass proved otherwise. Yamada tentatively sniffed the air before addressing the redheaded inu youkai in front of him. "I've decided to come a little early—I couldn't sit still," he explained to the blue-clothed back. Once again he scanned the area, positive that he would find so storm brewing in the distance. "Do you feel something? I cannot shake this feeling that something is upon us."

His brow furrowed when the youkai didn't even acknowledge him and placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder, feeling its soft heave with each breath. "Kaito?"

Apprehension mounted as the inu youkai didn't respond to his name. Yamada walked around to face him without removing his hand from the shoulder. "What's with you? Answer me."

Kaito's head was slightly bowed but Yamada could see that his eyes were opened, staring at the ground. Murky orbs narrowing suspiciously, he reached for the man's chin, lifting his face up to meet his unwavering gaze.

Eyes of jade were dulled to a lifeless brownish green color, opened wide enough, but unseeing nonetheless.

With a curse, Yamada released his comrade's head, and it fell back to its bowed position. "What the hell?" He sniffed the other youkai again, searching for the scent of blood or death, but found none.

Kaito smelled alive—he was breathing for God's sake! But his fixed eyes told him a different story.

Yamada didn't have time to sound off an alarm—a scream managed to shatter the thick air as though it were glass. He didn't have time to consider it as his instincts led him to the Eastern wing.

Leaping through the nearest opening of the second floor, his feet hit the stone flooring with a soft thump. Now that the smothering wind was held away by the thick walls, he was able to catch a strong, sickening scent. Unsheathing his weapon, he followed his nose to the area where blood was the strongest, darting through the maze of long hallways.

Yamada slid to a halt at the sight of the crimson that stained the gray floors; he grimaced and kneeled down to examine it. '_The blood of an inu youkai._' The blood had started pooling together in a small crater where the thick stone blocks were being destroyed. '_A _poison_ inu youkai_,' he corrected, his stomach plummeting. There weren't many of those left; mostly youkai of the royal family possessed the defense. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" he yelled out, hoping he'd see the Inu no Taisho striding coolly and calmly to the macabre scene.

Another youkai arrived, beckoned by the unnerving scream. They exchanged uneasy looks before the newcomer ran to the window and bellowed for the guards.

Yamada cleared his throat and walked around the blood. "I can smell Lord Sesshoumaru," he admitted. "I think that this…" He stopped himself from saying it aloud and hoped he was wrong. "Go to Jaken," he began again, staring at the youkai through stony eyes. "Bid him to retrieve Lord Sesshoumaru. If he is not in his chambers…"

The other guard winced, but nodded. A moment later, even his scent was gone, but more guards arrived. Yamada ignored them in favor of trying to separate the scent of youkai from the blood. An object laying on the floor against the wall caught his attention. A silk fan lay forgotten in the shadows. "Kagura…"

"What happened here?" A large, muscular youkai asked, pushing his way through the growing crowd.

With an irritated sigh, Yamada straightened his back and glared at the youkai. "If we knew that, we wouldn't be in this hall, would we?" he snapped before turning to the other youkai. "I want a full perimeter search immediately—a five mile radius. Search for any sign of an intruder. If you catch an unfamiliar scent, follow it and report back."

The sudden movement of youkai with a purpose went unnoticed by him as his eyes fell on a streak of blood painted across the ground. Cocking his head to the side, he followed it, expertly avoiding the sizzling blood, which continued for few meters—to a doorway.

His hand froze on the knob when he heard a snuffle. The crack in the bottom of the door leaked the scent—blood, Sesshoumaru, tears, and a human. A second later the door was flung open, and Yamada strode in, ignoring Rin for the moment as he took in the grisly sight of his Lord.

"Oh God…" The guard breathlessly fell to his knees at Sesshoumaru's side as he heard shouts growing louder.

"He's in here!"

"It's Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"—the perimeter! You've been given your orders—"

"—an intruder—"

"—attacked—"

The voices melded together in a flurry of panicked orders and questions until they seemed no more than a single buzzing sound that Yamada was able to block out. Carefully, he reached out to touch the cheek of the Great Dog.

It was cold.

But Sesshoumaru didn't reek of death. More of blood than anything else.

The touch of the cold cheek snapped him out of his stupor, and his eyes fell to the gored area where mangled cloth mixed with mangled skin. Ripping the tattered kimono opened with a quick slice, Yamada pushed the silk away to further examine the wound, and promptly released a surprised yelp.

'…_He moved…_' he thought numbly. '_He's breathing!_' Holding his breath, he stared at the fallen youkai for a long second until he saw it again—the almost imperceptible rise of his chest as he drew a shallow, shaken breath.

"He's alive! Get the healer to hurry his ass up!" His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, and he examined the wound again. The hole was obscenely large, and he'd lost way too much blood, but he watched as his Lord's body slowly tried to mend itself.

Yamada didn't get his hopes up.

A sniffle from the corner drew his attention; he'd forgotten about Lord Sesshoumaru's human—Rin. Touching the cold cheek one last time, he rose to his feet and stared at the small shape bulging behind the drapery across the room. The saltiness of the child's tears countered the metallic scent of the blood.

When Sesshoumaru had first brought the child to the castle last year, rumors and whispered questions had spread like a disease throughout the kingdom, particularly in the area nearest to the castle.

"_Why did Lord Sesshoumaru take in a human child?"_

"_Did he keep her the entire year he was traveling?"_

"_He's going to take that scrawny girl as his mate! He's just like his father…"_

"_They've already mated—the kingdom will fall!"_

Yamada had listened with waning interest at what he knew were lies. If the Lord had taken a mate, he would have announced it. And he did, bringing Kagura before the men after he claimed her. The appearance of the wind sorceress had ended the vicious and disturbing rumors, though the questions remained.

Why a _human_ child?

Chocolate eyes narrowed on the trembling figure, lost in a fold of curtains as he lost himself in memories. He remembered the last time someone had targeted a human who had claimed protection of the Tai youkai.

A sea of youkai—mostly inu—crowded around the small stage where the celebratory plays were held. Normally it meant that a battle had been won, or even that one was about to begin.

_But not this time._

_There were no masks, no dancing, dazzling swordfights, or lewd plays. There was no laughing or singing. Only a quiet gravity as the new Tai youkai took the stage._

_Kneeling in the center of the stage was a man—an inu youkai with his hands bound before him. He could free himself from the ropes very easily…but that would be a mistake._

_He glared at the gathering crowd through a mop of dirty black hair. His handsome face and sharp features were marred by his bitter grimace as he suffered the humiliation of bowing and kneeling before his superior, his equals, and his inferiors. 'Who are they to gawk at _me_ and judge _me_,' he appeared to think—it was written all over his face; he thought he was better than any of them. He once stood among them, tall and proud—a general of the former Inu no Taisho, an equal of the new one. He snarled quietly at the tall man to his right._

_Eyes a glaring gold swept over the masses, and the silence grew almost unbearable. Sesshoumaru reached his prisoner's side in three deliberate strides before he faced the crowd again._

"_I am not my father," he began, his cool voice chilling the blood of his new kingdom. He paused long enough to let it sink in before he continued, his face stony, and his tall body straight with the regality that the former Tai youkai had possessed. "I am not my father, but I am the Inu no Taisho. I have been for the past year now. My word is law; you should know that by now. I do not tolerate disobedience, and I will not pardon deliberate malice against the Western Lands. If you feel that I am not worthy of the title of Tai youkai, then please, feel free to challenge me. But do it honorably—traitors are the lowest scum of all."_

_For the first time since he'd been led to the stage, the bound youkai spoke, but first, he laughed. "You speak of traitors, Sesshoumaru?"_

_The crowd gasped and waited to see what the Inu no Taisho would do._

_Lord Sesshoumaru stared at the prisoner, who stared back at him defiantly, fearlessly; the icy blue orbs actually held disdain and disgust toward him, his former friend. The silver haired youkai abruptly broke the gaze to address his people. "As you know, the filthy youkai at my feet is called by the name of Joben. This youkai, a prisoner of the Western Lands, was once a respected general of my father's army. My father—who is now dead, who was an honorable, strong, and just taisho, who died protecting the kingdom and its people from Ryuukossei, —had a last request. He asked me, asked the _kingdom_—his people—to protect the village of his mate, even though he knew she would follow after shortly."_

_He stopped and nodded to a youkai on his right. The guard dutifully came, bowing before handing him a katana. Sesshoumaru took it, admiring the blade, and lifted his eyes, which were made of stronger steel than the sword. "She was human, as all of you know, but he was Tai youkai, and his word was law. He was still taisho when he made this request, and he expected me to fulfill it. He ordered—_I ordered_!" he shouted, " No one was to _touch_ the village! It was under protection of the new Tai Youkai and his kingdom!" He lowered the sword, it's point pressing the pulse point of Joben's neck. "Tell them, Joben. Tell them how you disobeyed me. And then I'll tell them the truth about my father."_

"_I cleaned the blood of the Inu youkai clan, which your father sullied!"_

_There was a sudden buzzing as the audience began talking excitedly amongst themselves._

"You_ betrayed _us_, Sesshoumaru! You protected that abomination! The half-breed cannot be allowed to call himself an inu youkai!"_

"_It is not for you to decided that, Joben. I did not approve of my father's new mate, but I did not disobey him." He looked to the crowd again. "Joben and his group of rebels—most of which are dead now—stormed the village while I was away. They killed my father's weakened mate, they killed her family, her people. They burned the village, and they tried to kill my father's young son, a hanyou."_

_They knew of the story, but when Sesshoumaru told it, it felt like they were hearing it for the first time._

_The raven-haired youkai pinned the ruler with a wild, pale blue stare. "We cleaned the blood! We cleaned the blood!"_

"_Traitor!" a few of the youkai yelled out as others sneered at the lowly being, crawling in the center of the stage. "Kill him!"_

"_Silence!"_

_Talking ceased immediately as Sesshoumaru rose his voice, lifting the sword above his head._

"_Shall I tell them, Joben? Shall I tell them how you first betrayed my father?"_

_The youkai laughed and shrugged his shoulders hopelessly. "Go ahead, Sesshoumaru. I'm dead anyway."_

"_My father died when Ryuukossei, an old enemy, broke the peace treaty between them. His attack was swift and dishonorable, but Father was able to hold him back and finally seal him, giving up his own life in the process."_

_A few whispers broke through the crowd as they speculated how Joben was connected._

"_I've recently discovered that one of my father's generals and trusted comrades…Joben… went to the dragon, giving him the idea and the access to attack the kingdom."_

_The whispers escalated to outraged shouts as the royal guards had to surround the stage to keep the youkai from attacking the prisoner before them. Insults and threats were hurled at him, but he was shielded from their blows._

"_I am not my father," he repeated, silencing the youkai with his commanding voice. "But I am Tai youkai, and I will uphold the law. Such treachery will not be pardoned, and I will cut down all that rise against me." Turning on his heel, he pointed the sword at his old friend. "Rise, Joben," he commanded._

_The youkai slowly lifted himself to his feet, his hands bound together in front of him—Sesshoumaru severed the rope and threw the sword to his feet. He suspiciously looked to Sesshoumaru and back down at the gleaming blade._

"_I will not kill you while you are unarmed. You will fight me, Joben—no one else; me."_

_A frightening grin surfaced as he grabbed the sword—his old sword—and held it up in the light. His smile faded when he remembered where he was and what he was facing. Now twenty feet away from him, the vile Sesshoumaru stood tall, proud, and disgustingly certain of himself. He tensed, forcing himself to keep his katana from trembling with the rage that flowed through his body._

_The youkai that surrounded the stage watched with bated breath as the two former generals, both of whom were intimidating, waited for the other to make the first move._

_Apparently months in prison had ebbed away Joben's patience and superiority in battle. He lunged recklessly at the silver youkai._

_It was over in a flash of green._

_Joben fell to the wooden ground, his head completely severed, and his body remained corporeal. He was one of the few youkai that didn't dissolve to dust. And he was an example—proof that Sesshoumaru was worthy of his title._

_Sesshoumaru stared silently at the mass of youkai for a long moment, his poison whip still handing from his fingers. "Does anyone else wish to challenge me? Challenge my word? My law?"_

_No one moved._

_That day, more than a year after he took control of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru truly became the Inu no Taisho, and very few people have ever spoken out against him._

Yamada remembered that day quite clearly; he'd been one of the youkai in that mass; he'd hurled insults and threats at Joben, who'd killed the wrong human. Joben had believed that the human had dirtied the blood of the inu clan.

Now here was a little human girl calling Lord Sesshoumaru 'Father'. Yamada took another look at his Lord, who was surrounded by youkai now as they tried to save him before it really was too late. Staring at the sniffling lump behind the drapes, he shook his head and forced himself toward it, pushing the rich velvet out of the way and eyeing the little girl curled up on the floor.

Rin's nose was running and her eyes, which refused to open, were leaking tears. The inu youkai gently picked her up off the floor and, ignoring the questions of his comrades, left the gruesome scene.

Suddenly a little green toad stood in front of him, panting and blocking his way with a wooden staff. "Jaken? Why aren't you with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The retainer ignored him, throwing him his fiercest bug-eyed glare. "Put her down," he commanded, turning the staff so that the man's wooden face frowned at him.

The inu youkai obeyed, setting her softly on her feet where she launched herself at the toad. "I was taking her to the infirmary. I did not believe that she should continue to stay in that room."

The retainer nodded and, for once, did not try to pry the crying girl off of him. "I will take her. The others are taking Lord Sesshoumaru there now." He repositioned his staff to grab one of Rin's hands. "Come, Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru will be fine."

She nodded against him and sniffled, opening her eyes for the first time. "I want Mother!"

Jaken frowned at Yamada. "I could not find Kagura," he admitted thoughtfully.

The inu youkai glanced warily at the crying girl before muttering, "Her fan was lying near the scene."

The toad youkai sighed, shaking his head and trying to lead Rin down the hall.

"I want Mother," she wailed again.

"Not now, Rin. We must go." He pulled her down the hall, and allowed the inu youkai to follow.

* * *

'_Get up._' 

'_Not now…_'

'_Get up!_' the voice repeated, stronger now.

'…_I can't._'

'"I can't_?" …you don't get to say "I can't"! Not now…not when your mate needs you. Get _up_, Sesshoumaru._"

He opened his eyes, waiting silently for his vision to focus in the dark. His body ached; his mind ached. Everything in him screamed for sleep, though his mind wouldn't allow it now.

'_Get up._'

Sesshoumaru blinked as the world spun around him, slowing down until he was able to focus on his surroundings. '_The infirmary…I'm in the infirmary._' He could smell two youkai sleeping in the room. '_Probably guards…_'

He also smelled Rin, but her scent was fading. '_She was here._' Bracing himself for the pain, he gripped the futon with his claws as his raised himself to a sitting position with a quiet moan. He felt the fibers that had been mending themselves stretch and snap, and for a moment, he lost his vision. A fiery pain raked over him in waves and though the wound was in his stomach, he could feel it in his arms and legs as well.

"This Sesshoumaru will not lie down and wait for Naraku to kill his mate," he growled softly, lifting himself to his feet this time and ignoring the blinding pain "I am the Inu no Taisho. I will not stop for death." It was night again, though he had no idea if it was the same night or if it had been so much as a week since he'd received his wound.

Silver-spun hair whispered in the wind as he faced the window, feeling, searching for Kagura. She wasn't on the castle grounds, but he didn't really expect her to be either.

She was alive, and that's all that mattered right now. He knew she was alive; he could feel it deep within him, and that knowledge washed over him, cooling and soothing the burning ache that consumed him and lending him the strength to move. If he was going to die, by God, he was going to die trying to save his mate, buy her a few precious weeks or months before she was forced to follow.

'_Just stay alive, Kagura. I'm coming for you._' He heard the soft movement of a guard stirring in his sleep, but paid him no mind as he starred at the moon, focusing on his energy and ignoring the crippling pain that shot through his body as he straightened his back.

Within moments the bright orange ball of light had soared out of the room and shot across the Western Lands like a dizzy pool ball.

* * *

"Come on, Inuyasha." 

"I said no, wench."

The girl sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder in frustration. "You know," she mumbled irately into in haori, "that you're not supposed to keep these kind of things from your mate."

"Who says?"

"I say!"

The hanyou snorted and kept on jogging while Kagome rode on his back, her annoyance mounting with each second. He thought it was funny.

"Come on—why won't you tell me?"

"'Cause you don't need to know, wench. You'll only make a big deal out of it."

"It's your _birthday_, Inuyasha! Of course I'll make a big deal out of it!"

"See?"

"You're such a stubborn baka!"

He slowed to a walk outside of Kaede's hut and set his mate on her feet. She pushed past him and stormed into the small hut.

Miroku and Sango looked up to at the miko who presently sat down in a huff between them. The monk smiled tolerantly. "Ah, Kagome…what has Inuyasha done this time?"

Shippou bounded into her lap and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha as the hanyou plopped down on the opposite side of the fire.

The miko sighed and turned to Sango. "You'd think that after everything we've been through Inuyasha would at least let his _mate_—" she stared pointedly at Inuyasha before turning back to Sango "—know when his birthday is."

The slayer, trying to look serious, stared reproachfully at Inuyasha while Miroku mouthed something like 'It's just the pregnancy' to his hanyou friend, who lowered his ears and rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha," Sango began patiently, ladling some gruel into a bowl, "You should tell Kagome when your birthday is."

His eyes burned holes into her head. "Thank you, _Sango_. Thanks a lot."

She passed the bowl over Kagome to Miroku and held up her hands in defense.

Kagome stared at the beige-colored mush and, clamping a hand over her mouth, scrambled out of the hut, promptly dropping the kitsune—who had been making obscene faces at Inuyasha—on the floor.

With a sigh, Inuyasha stood up, whacked the kit, and followed dutifully, letting the door flap close behind him.

Sango stared at the gruel in Miroku's hands and then looked up at her fiancé, who was smirking at the gray mush. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "…Don't say a word," she muttered.

He grinned at her, placing the bowl aside to grab both of her hands. "My dear Sango, I assure you that I would never make fun of your cooking."

She waited silently for the rest of it.

"I will only quietly hope that Kaede will be cooking out next meal," he teased before she tugged a hand away to land a solid blow on the side of his head.

8888888

Kneeling at the stream behind the hut, Kagome cupped the cold, clear water in her hands and splashed it over her face. The cold water soothed away the nausea and left her feeling a bit refreshed. Closing her eyes, she stretched out on the soft grass, letting the sun and cool breeze dry her face. A smile found its way to her lips as she lay there, listening to the water bubbling over the rocks. Spring was practically here, and she could hardly wait. The miko was content listening to the birds chirp, smelling the fragrant flowers, seeing the vibrant colors, and basking in the warmth of the sun. Winter was too gloomy for her—too dead to keep her happy.

She heard the rumpling of grass and the shifting of fabric; she didn't have to open her eyes to know that Inuyasha was lying on the grass beside her, probably with his arms folded behind his head and a scowl pasted on his face if she knew him at all.

And she did. The smile grew wider when she opened her eyes and found him exactly as he was in her mind. She rolled over onto her belly, laying her head on her arms and watching her mate. "You're glaring at the sky as though it's insulted you."

The frown softened. "Keh! Just thinkin'."

"About what?"

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, his brows furrowed. The question surprised her, but she hid it behind a smile. "Why are birthday's so important anyway? It's just another day," he reasoned to himself.

The miko sat up and stared at him for a long while, her features unreadable. The hanyou felt his face grow hot under her scrutiny, and he sat up, too, to pluck out individual blades of grass. His trademark scowl had returned.

"You don't know it, do you?" she asked quietly, her voice gentle. She placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from tearing up the earth. "You don't know when your birthday is."

He blushed again, though he honestly didn't know why, and his ears flattened against his scalp. "Don't remember it," he admitted.

She nodded, chewing on her lip. "Do you remember what month it was in?"

He shook his head no; his blush didn't fade.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Inuyasha. You'll remember it someday, but until then, we'll just celebrate your re-birth day," she said with a grin. "Which conveniently falls on my birthday—think of the trouble we'll save with cake."

The hanyou snorted, but smiled. "And I wasn't embarrassed."

"I know."

"I wasn't!" he insisted.

"…I know…"

"Keh!"

The miko beamed at him before launching herself at him and latching on to a soft ear. "You're so cute when you're angry," she squealed, causing his ears to flatten and bury themselves in his thick hair.

The hanyou grimaced. "Damn, wench…can you scream any louder?—and I'm not _cute_," he added disgustedly.

She ignored him and watched his ears for a minute before prying one away from his scalp.

It twitched away from her fingers. "Let me rub your ears. I won't be loud." She batted her eyelashes at him, making it impossible for him to say no. …Not that he would anyway; he didn't mind it when _she_ touched his ears. She was his mate…and it felt…nice, he had to admit.

He scowled. '_But no one else._'

Her happiness was a palpable thing when he repositioned himself to lay his head on her lap, and he had to wonder if his ears really made her that happy. He rarely…actually he had never turned away an ear rub since they had been mated, but he didn't need her to know how much he enjoyed it, either.

His eyes drifted close as her nimble fingers danced around the base of his ears, gently massaging and kneading. '_Okay…maybe it feels better than _nice_.'_ This wasn't the first time he'd admitted that to himself as he reveled in the attention.

Her happy sigh pried his eyes open and her aura clung to his. She noticed his stare and nodded down to her stomach. "I think I'm beginning to show."

Inuyasha smirked and closed his eyes. '_Keh, of course she is,_' he thought proudly. He'd memorized her body—every curve, every weakness…every inch. Of course he noticed that her belly was growing. It was almost imperceptible; it probably was to anyone other than him. He wondered if Kagome really could tell.

'_It's her body._'

"Get used to it," he teased. You got eight more months. And we're having lots of pups," he added wickedly.

His mate giggled and ruffled his bangs. "Next time, you can have the morning sickness."

"Why do they call it 'morning sickness'? You get sick _all_ the _time_," he pointed out reasonably.

She shrugged. "I guess it's wishful thinking." She started as the ears were suddenly ripped from her hands. The hanyou was standing, his back to her, his body in its battle stance, and his head was tilted toward the sky.

She pushed herself to her feet and shielded her eyes with a hand to block out the glaring sun. In the distant clouds, a shape was emerging. '_It looks like a warped m&m_,' she wondered, watching the shape grow larger as it got closer and closer.

Before long the m&m had developed into a dragon, which was soon upon them, landing awkwardly on the ground in a flurry of leathery wings. "It's Ah-Un!"

Inuyasha turned to her long enough to roll his eyes at her obvious remark.

The dragon's two heads watched them with disinterest, unmoving as a young human girl slid from its back to fly at Kagome. Rin latched her arms around the young woman's hips.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha stared from the girl, to Kagome, to Ah-Un, to the toad youkai that seemed to materialize out of the dragon. His expression flattened as he stared at the ugly, tiny beast. "Alright," he sighed, resigned to his company. "Where's the bastard?"

Rin let out a wail that surprised both the mates. Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around the girl. "Rin? Baby, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and refused to unbury her face from Kagome's shirt.

Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger threateningly at the toad. "Out with it. What happened to her?"

Jaken scowled at the half-breed. "That is none of your concern. I merely wish for you to watch Rin for a few days, human," he sniffed, addressing Kagome.

The woman bristled. "Kagome. I have a name, and it's not _human_, _toad_. It's _Kagome_."

Inuyasha snorted at the youkai. "Sesshoumaru left your ass, didn't he?"

Gasping and sputtering, the demonic retainer managed a weak, but indignant 'no'.

"Really." The hanyou's tone suggested that he didn't believe him. Ah-Un shifted restlessly a few feet away.

Quickly losing interest with the toad youkai, Kagome pulled Rin away to kneel in front of her and look into her face. Her eyes were puffy and red and suggested that she'd been crying for a while. She wiped a tear away with the pad of her thumb and smiled softly at the girl. "Is everything okay, Rin? Are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head and sniffled, drying her eyes on a sleeve.

The woman tried again. "Was somebody mean to you?"

Eyes a deep chocolate swam with tears, and grief enveloped a girl that was, in Kagome's eyes, entirely too young to be so miserable. Rin shook her head again.

"I want Father and Mother!" she sobbed, curling into Kagome again. The miko held her against her body as she stood, turning a demanding eye to Jaken. "Where are Sesshoumaru and Kagura?"

Jaken stuck his nose in the air and turned to mount Ah-Uh. "I don't know when I'll be back," he declared, but his self assurance was cut thin when a strong hand grabbed his collar and lifted him well off the ground. He found himself level with two intimidating gold eyes.

"I _said_ out with it," he growled.

The youkai gulped before crossing his arms and turning his head to the side. "If you must know, I'm going to find Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Well, where is the bastard?"

Jaken opened a single eye to peer irritably at the hanyou. "I don't know. That's why I'm going to _look _for him."

"By yourself?" Inuyasha asked dubiously.

Jaken hated the hanyou. He really did. "_No_. I will _not_ be going _alone_. I will have several soldiers accompany me."

Walking up to Inuyasha's side, Kagome carefully moved Rin, settling her on her hip before placing a hand on her mates bicep and staring up at him. "Sounds serious."

The hanyou abruptly dropped the youkai to the ground and relieved his mate of her burden. He wasn't great with these kind of situations, but then again, he didn't really need to be. The child clung to him anyway, oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation. He felt his mate's wondering gaze. "You're with pup," was all he said.

The hand squeezed his arm gently in silent gratitude, sending warmth through his body. "What happened to Sesshoumaru? And where's Kagura?"

Jaken looked hesitantly at the child in Inuyasha's arms and then back at Kagome. "Lord Sesshoumaru was attacked. Kagura was taken. I don't know if she is alive or not."

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. "Naraku?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course."

"And Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha repeated, frowning at the youkai.

The youkai's snide attitude dissipated completely for a moment, and his eyes filled with large tears. "Lord Sesshoumaru was badly injured. He left the infirmary in the middle of the night, presumably to retrieve Kagura. I fear that my lord may have lost his life in his recklessness," Jaken wailed, his voice annoyingly high.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's face for any sign of sudden emotion, but it was completely unreadable. "We have to help them." Her voice caressed her mate, making him believe he was greater than he ever could be. "He's your brother," she murmured. "He's _family_."

Jaken scoffed at her. "Lord Sesshoumaru does not need the help of a hanyou and a human."

They ignored him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, his mind racing. There was no doubt in his mind that he needed to do what he could to save Sesshoumaru. His death would alter the future. '_And, like Kagome said…the bastard is family…I guess._' But could he leave his pregnant mate behind to plunge into Naraku's territory. He wasn't living for himself anymore; two other people depended on him. His real family.

He opened his eyes. The deep amber swirled with something that the hanyou had gained more and more of recently.

Confidence.

* * *

_Tah duh!_

_Coming up next chapter: Inuyasha leaves to find Sesshoumaru. Will he take Kagome with him or not? You'll have to wait and read to find out. And what's this about Kikyou?_

_….I enjoy being evil…._

* * *

**_Quotes of Randomness:_**

_"I celebrated Thanksgiving in an old-fashioned way. I invited everyone in my neighborhood to my house, we had an enormous feast, and then I killed them and took their land." **--Jon Stewart**_

_"…and if you've ridden Amtrak, you know that they've consistently failed to stock enough breakfast sandwiches in the dining cars. It's 9 a.m. and you're already out of breakfast sandwiches? No, I don't want nachos, jackass! I want a breakfast sandwich." **--Jon Stewart**._


	47. To Save Your Life

_Chapter 47: To Save Your Life

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his companions.

* * *

Whoa! This has been one more busy week--Friday we had prom--my last one, guys! A bunch of us got to my lake house around 6 Saturday morning and came back Sunday. Monday I had my wisdom teeth cut out--something I look forward to never doing again. Thursday morning I beat Kingdom Hearts II, and it just so happened to be my 18th birthday! Yay! But nevertheless, I finished a chapter, but it's a bit shorter than the others have been lately, though not by much._

_Happy Spring Break and Easter! _

_

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter! I love input!

* * *

__Let him know that you know best   
Cause after all you do know best   
Try to slip past his defense   
Without granting innocence   
Lay down a list of what is wrong   
The things you've told him all along   
And pray to God he hears you _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend   
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night   
Had I known how to save a life_

_-**How To Save A Life** by **The Fray**_ _

* * *

_

Kagome leaned against the doorframe, silently watching Inuyasha stoop to grab Tessaiga from its position against the wall. "You're leaving already?"

Inuyasha paused at her soft voice, training his face before he turned to her with a smirk. "Keh. I'd better hurry before that bastard gets himself killed. …Though I'm not so sure that'd be a huge loss."

She could see the uncertainty in his mate's eyes, and it only served to increase her own. "Inuyasha…"

The sad sigh wiped the smirk off his face. "I'll be fine, Kagome. I should be back within two days. And I'll bring the bastard back with me."

"You shouldn't go alone. You shouldn't go looking for _Naraku_ alone!"

"You think I can't beat him?"

She frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Relax, wench. I'm looking for Sesshoumaru and Kagura, not Naraku." He smiled and fastened Tessaiga to his hip before closing the distance between he and his mate.

Chewing nervously on her lip, Kagome allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and looking down into her gray eyes. She was worried about him.

"I'll be fine, Kagome," he assured her again. "I shouldn't be gone for more than two days if I hurry. I might even still be able to pick up his scent."

She tried to smile at him. She really did, but it came across as more of a grimace. "At least take Miroku with you?" she asked. Her grip on his arms tightened as she pleaded with him.

Inuyasha combed a hand through her thick black tresses before shaking his head. "Monk would only slow me down."

Fingers loosening on his haori, Kagome dropped her head against his shoulder. "Of course," she remarked dully. She hadn't expected him to accept Miroku's help in this. Inuyasha hadn't even accepted hers, and she had a feeling that it wasn't completely about the danger that she and her unborn baby could be thrust in to.

No, Inuyasha needed to do this alone, needed to save his brother alone so that he could forgive him. Forgive him—for abandoning him in the past, for targeting him for a material item, for trying to take everything that was rightfully his. Sesshoumaru was changing, and Inuyasha needed to forgive him.

Her hanyou released her waist to grasp a wrist and lead her to their bedroom. A chest that one of the villagers had built for them rested a corner. Inuyasha threw it open and ran his fingers over the soft red fabric of Kagome's own fire rat fur. Grabbing the material, he shook it out and draped it around her, tying it closed with the red obi that was attached to it. "Take care of Rin and the village while I'm gone. I'll be back soon," he murmured in her ear. "I promise."

Her breath caught in her throat. "You're letting me stay?"

His brow furrowed at her question. "Don't you want to? If you want to go home, I'm sure Sango would watch Rin…"

She shook her head and smiled again, but this time it was genuine. "No, I want to stay." Leaning forward on her tiptoes, she tweaked an ear gently. "I'll stay and wait for you, baka, but you better hurry. I'm liable to run off with some strange human if you keep me waiting forever," she teased, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He shot her the I-am-not-amused look. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I know you will."

He forced her to walk backwards toward the main room, stopping once they reached the open shoji. His eyes darted from the sun sinking beneath to trees that surrounded them to Kagome, who was watching him with a determined light in her eyes. He lifted her chin with a finger, and ran his other hand across her cheek, pushing raven hair away from her face.

Wrinkling her nose, she glared half-heartedly at him, mustering up all the bravado she could manage. "If you get yourself hurt, I'm going to 'it' you into oblivion."

He nodded once, the golden hue in his eyes brightening. He, too, realized it would be their first night apart—since they'd mated at least. Even when they fought, he'd follow her back to her time and watch her sleep, watch her breath, and watch her wake up. "Take care of the pup, too, Kagome. And eat. If you've lost anymore weight when I get back, I'll feed you myself."

Gathering her into his arms one last time, he cut off her retort with a kiss that told her how much he hated leaving her again, even after he'd promised he wouldn't after returning from war. A tide of emotion and reassurance washed around her, bringing her heavy soul to the surface for air. And suddenly she wasn't so sad about his leaving. Suddenly she wasn't so worried.

He would leave, yes. And he would return safely, as he said he would, and bring Kagura and Sesshoumaru with him.

His hot lips crushed hers for a moment more before he pulled away, his haughty smirk in place. "We'll pick up there when I return." His arrogant features softened as he stared at her, her familiar figure standing in the doorway and darkened by the dying sun behind her. He reached for her face, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. "Be safe, Kagome."

She stepped aside to let him pass. Jaken had left already, and if he wanted to catch up to Ah-Uh, he needed to hurry. She doubted he'd follow Jaken, though; he'd find his brother alone. Kagome stared at his back, the silver hair swaying with each stride, his powerful body that was well hidden beneath the folds of red fur pushing him deliberately forward on a set path. "Be safe, Inuyasha!" she called back to him, running forward a few steps and shielding her eyes against the last rays of sunlight that resisted the darkness with a brave struggle. She watched the red of his haori sink into the woods, and waited until nightfall to go to Kaede's hut and retrieve Rin.

* * *

The dark woods burned suspiciously bright when a brilliant ball of light hurtled through them, swaying precariously before crashing through the branches of several trees and diving to the ground, tearing and ripping the dirt as it slid to a halt. 

The orange light expanded, elongated, and then dissipated, leaving behind the still form of a white youkai. The only sign of life was the single clenching and relaxing of a hand that shredded the soft earth. Then he melded completely into the darkness around him as the last of the energy burned out.

_A small, cool hand caressed his burning cheek, soothing the fevered ache that enveloped him. "Come on, Love. I need you to feel better."_

_The hand had the same effect on his hazy mind that it did on his tired body. "I feel…"_

_There was a chastising sigh and he could almost see the flash of irritation in her red eyes, if only he could manage to open his. "Really, Sesshoumaru! When are you going to learn that you're not invincible?" she scolded softly. He felt his head being gently lifted to her silk-covered lap. "You push yourself to hard, Love."_

"_No," he disagreed, "I have to get up. I'm coming for you, Kagura."_

_She chuckled and ran her hand across his forehead, tracing the moon-shaped crests with a fingertip. "And do what, Sesshoumaru? I need you, but I need you alive. Rest, Love. Rest, and heal, and then come to me. I'll wait for you," she said quietly, decisively, and then, "I'll live for you."_

_"Wait—Kagura!"_ A gentle breeze wrapped itself around him, and he stumbled into oblivion, completely unaware of the woods that shielded his sleeping body from prying eyes. Completely unaware of the rate at which his body hurried to mend itself.

* * *

Two pale hands struggled in vain against the chains that lifted her off the floor. She felt the sharp metal dig into her wrists, and she felt her warm blood run freely down her arms. She stilled her body and didn't bother to try to free her feet. The heavy chains clung to her ankles, as well, pulling her body to a tight 'X'. 

For the first time since leaving the castle, Kagura opened her fiery red eyes, which were brightened with tears. "He's alive," she breathed in relief, choking down the wash of laughter that threatened to bubble through her. '_He's alive and he's coming for me._' Her head fell to the side, and she rested her chin on her shoulder, closing her eyes once more. Kagura didn't wish to look down on her bare body, and she didn't wish to look around the room. She knew she was in Naraku's chambers. Somehow, she could feel it, and she knew.

"Are you comfortable, Kagura?"

The wind sorceress opened her eyes slightly, but didn't waste her energy in turning her head to the intruder. With a sigh, she shut her eyes again, and imagined herself in the open fields of the Western Lands, the wind careening recklessly around her as Sesshoumaru held her in his arms, uncaring of the guards that could possibly find them. A small, sad smile flitted across her features. It was her favorite memory—so simple, so free.

"Glad you approve of your new home. For the time being, anyway." Nazakaki roughly grasped her chin, forcing it to face her. She wasn't satisfied until Kagura peered down at her through a thick fringe of lashes. Her normally smoldering gaze was cold and unfeeling. '_So she's picked up a few tricks from the Dog Prince after all,_' she thought, her amusement apparent. '_Or her spirit's already broken…_'

"Where are my clothes, Nazakaki?" the wind witch demanded tiredly.

"You don't need them. You can't hide anything from Naraku, Kagura. _Anything_."

Weary eyes floated up to the dark ceiling. She smiled wryly. "Is Naraku planning on breaking the ancient youkai creed?" she asked bluntly. "Is he planning on taking a mated youkai to his bed."

Nazakaki's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "What makes you think he would take _you_ to his bed, you traitor."

"You've just named the reason, you fool."

The dark youkai scoffed and turned in a huff, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. "He would not lower himself to touch a weakling such as yourself."

"Do not be so sure, Nazakaki."

Both youkai froze at the dark voice filled with cruel humor. Naraku stepped from the shadows, a black miasma cloaking him, and a thin smile plastered on his face. "Hello, Kagura. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She sighed, but looked him in the eye. "Yes, Naraku, it has been a while."

"You left me without so much as a farewell. You realize this."

She nodded once. "I do."

His sneer bit into her, much like the chains that held her firmly. "You betrayed me. Do you deny it?"

"No. I do not deny it."

Nazakaki was suddenly in front of Kagura, her black eyes gleaming with malice. "Shall I punish her for her sharp mouth, my lord?"

Naraku's mouth twisted to a small frown as he stared at his incarnation with unsurpressed boredom. "Get out of my way, Nazakaki. Do not dare interrupt again, or you shall be chained along side her. Am I understood?"

The youkai moved immediately. "Yes, Master. I understand."

The hanyou ignored her as she scrambled to watch from the shadows of the dark room. "Poor Kagura," he cooed cruelly. "You no longer smell like me; it must break your heart."

"I no longer reek of death and filth, Naraku. I'm quite pleased with my own scent. I do not need yours to keep me happy."

"And such a mouth. Did you get that from Sesshoumaru."

Kagura snapped her mouth shut and glared at the filthy hanyou pacing around her.

Naraku shook his head, and addressed her mockingly. "See? This is why none of you get freedom. You let it go to your pretty little heads." He loomed closer, his hot, rank breath, puffing tauntingly in her face. She tried to turn her head away, but he grabbed it forcefully, yanking it back to him and holding it still. His other hand roamed freely over her body, stopping over a ripe mound of flesh. He roughly squeezed her left breast, drawing a warning snarl from her as she lunged at him.

She was held back by the chains, and Naraku didn't release her. "I could so easily take away what you believe you have won. Sesshoumaru is gone. You, ultimately, are gone. But until that time comes…I get to play with you. You will atone for your sins."

She numbed her body to the touch of his grimy hands, all she could feel was Sesshoumaru's body as it worked to heal itself. "Murder? Torture? Performing your dirty work? I have much to atone for, Naraku. You must be more specific," she spat.

His dark laughter welled up inside the large but stuffy chamber. "I find you amusing, Kagura. In some ways, you are the most powerful of your brothers and sisters." He sighed, but his grin didn't fade. Rather, his hand tightened over her breast until it pierced the skin in a flash of red light.

Her scream egged him further until, keeping his eyes determinedly on her shut ones, he pulled his hand from her body. "This," he declared, holding up an orb the same crimson hue as her eyes, "is far more trouble than it is worth."

She whimpered quietly as she stared at her free will, resting in his palm. "I hate you," she whispered. "I hate you so much."

There was no blood, no hole where he'd plunged his hand into her, but she could feel the void where her heart used to be. '_First Sesshoumaru, and now this._' Every feeling she possessed began to fade, to diminish. She still felt them, but they were almost memories, which she clung to viciously. '_He will not take them from me!_' Even her love for her mate slowly began to slip away, but she knew she loved him. She could remember what it felt like, and yearned for her heart back.

"Did you know that Sesshoumaru slew your older sister to steal this glass orb?" His hand wrapped tightly around the crystal, and he watched her squirm in pain, the chains cutting mercilessly into her wrists and feet as she cried out. "It was a shame, really. Don't you agree, Nazakaki?"

Nazakaki nodded dutifully. "Yes, Master. Kanna's death was indeed a pity."

Pain wracked Kagura's body, and when she forced her eyes open, her glower was a bitter thing, her hatred for the two a palpable one.

Naraku loosened his grip on her heart to twirl it in his fingers. "You have no idea how much trouble and shame you've brought upon me. You betrayed me to copulate with an enemy. Tell me, Kagura, what makes you able to defy me? You are a part of me."

She glared at him, willing him to feel her disgust. "I was never willingly a part of you, you monster. I was free once. I was _the wind. _You thought I couldn't remember, but I remember what it felt like to be free. I remember the emptiness that I felt once I was consumed and born of you." A dry smile crossed her cynical face. "I can still feel it. And love. I've loved before, Naraku—you can't take that away from me."

His smirk was cruel as he ran a clawed finger down the hollow vale of her chest. "Oh, but I already have, _Love_. Or shall I say, Nazakaki did."

The wind sorceress turned her head away, refusing to give Naraku the satisfaction of her blooming anger and hatred.

The hanyou sighed and held the crimson ball up, leveling it with his red eyes. "I might as well return this. You're no good to me now if you can't suffer, as you should. You won't last long without Sesshoumaru anyway."

She had no time to respond before he brutally shoved the orb back into her, the force nearly breaking her wrists as the chains forbade her from flying backwards from the shock. Her body relaxed as feelings sharpened, increased, physically and mentally exhausted her. She heard Naraku's sharp laughter follow her into her nightmares, until golden eyes chased it away and haunted her instead.

She decided she would rather sleep until Sesshoumaru returned for her. She'd rather sleep than face the humiliation and torture that Naraku wanted to inflict upon her.

"_There are worse things than death."_

"_You were taking the easy way out, like a coward."_

_"If Naraku had succeeded, I would have come for you."_

She waited for him to come.

* * *

"Damnit! Where the hell is that bastard?" Inuyasha dodged tree after tree, following the scent of his brother's youki and blood. The silver-haired hanyou was beyond anger at this point and was swiftly approaching 'I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass' mode as the sun rose above the tips of the trees. 

He skidded to a stop to sniff the wind. The scent was thicker now, but still cold. It had been hours since Sesshoumaru had passed through here. Another sniff, and he narrowed his eyes. The bastard wasn't far at all, actually.

'_What the hell?_' He set off in a sprint, following his nose. It wasn't more than a mile when he came across a path of destruction. Trees had fallen; dirt was torn, leaving behind a deep canal much like the _Kaze no Kizu_ was capable of.

He slowed to a jog, following the path for several yards before he spotted a figure in a white hakama and bandages covering his chest. He ran to the fallen youkai, turning him over to assess the damage done.

Inuyasha released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he heard the deep breaths of his brother. He was apparently doing better than the toad made him out to be. There were deep red stains on his bandages, but the blood had dried, and there was no sign of new blood. He could smell the sickness fading from his body. Sesshoumaru would be fine as long as he didn't push himself too hard.

Anger stirred deep within the hanyou and he had to restrain himself from clocking his half-brother upside the head. "Wake up, you bastard!"

The breathing stilled for a moment, and then eyes, the same color as his own, blinked slowly, focusing on the world around him. In a heartbeat, the youkai was on his feet and running again.

With a loud string of curses that probably stemmed from his aggravation of leaving Kagome alone, Inuyasha shot after him, easily taking him down, though he wasn't bold enough to let the injured youkai take the brunt of the fall. He shoved his brother off of him. "Get off of me. …Ass," he grumbled, sitting up and bushing himself off. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" He glowered formidably at Sesshoumaru, who was already on his feet, but the Inu no Taisho was not amused.

"Get out of my way, or I will cut you down." His claws flexed irritably, and his tone held no room for discussion.

Inuyasha noticed that Tokijin was nowhere to be seen and lifted himself off the ground. "The hell I will. I spent all night tracking you through this damn forest. I am _not_ happy right now. You _will_ come with me, and you _will_ let Kagome heal your sorry ass. And then we will go find Kagura."

"I'm not leaving without my mate. You wouldn't either, Inuyasha, and as it were, you have no say in the matter. Go home to your mate, half breed."

The hanyou exhaled impatiently, jamming his arms stubbornly into his sleeves as he remained planted between Sesshoumaru and his destination. "I can't do that, Sesshoumaru. Not until I bring the two of you back."

The Great Dog narrowed his eyes on his brother. "And why would you do that?"

"The truce, remember, baka? We're allies…for now. And I have a little human girl crying all over my mate because you and Kagura aren't there. I'm not telling her that you aren't coming back."

"Rin…"

"She's fine, but I'm not keeping her forever, I hope you know."

His brother nodded and turned his eyes to the south again. The silence was heavy until he voiced what his brother already knew. "I can't go back without her."

Inuyasha sighed again, and raked a hand tiredly through his hair. "…I know. Hurry up. I told Kagome I'd be back tomorrow night."

"I don't need your help," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Of course you don't, bastard. I can tell by the hole in your gut."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the bloody bandages that covered his stomach and chest. "It was worse, and I lived. …Naraku will die."

"Let's just get Kagura and go back to Kaede's. I doubt Naraku is showing her the time of her life."

In a flash of green, the bandages were ripped from Sesshoumaru's abdomen, exposing a hole, that was healing nicely, but still a hole, nonetheless.

"Holy shit, Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing?"

Red flooded the inu youkai's golden orbs until it completely consumed them. He regarded his brother with wide, cruel eyes, his fangs growing until they reached his chin. "Naraku will not lay a hand on Kagura again."

His arms bulged before Inuyasha's eyes, covered themselves with long white fur as his bones popped, shifted, rearranged themselves. Within seconds a huge dog was towering over the inu hanyou, and balancing regally on his three complete legs. His fangs bared, his hackles raised, the Great Dog bounded for the southern lands, where he knew he would find his enemy and his mate.

* * *

Blowing the hair out of her face, Kagome concentrated on the daisy chain in her hands, carefully intertwining the fragile flowers in the form of a crown while repositioning herself on the grassy hilltop. She and Inuyasha had spent so many evenings here watching the sunset. 

"Rin will love it."

The miko looked up and smiled at the slayer as she lowered herself to the ground beside her. "I hope so. She's so sad, and I keep telling her that they'll be alright."

Sango reached out to gingerly finger a daisy. "Where is she now?"

"Kaede's teaching her about some of the herbs in her garden."

"It's hard to lose your family, Kagome," Sango stated quietly, picking another flower and twirling it in her fingers. She looked hopelessly sad, and completely alone.

The miko laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, urging some of the courage and determination that she possessed into the young woman. "We'll find a way to save Kohaku, Sango."

Soft brown eyes fell to her, and the slayer smiled sadly, placing her own hand over the miko's. "With all due respect, Kagome, you don't know that."

"No," she allowed, carefully disentangling her hand and looking at the crown in her lap again, "but it's much more preferable than burying your brother now, don't you think?" She held the chain of daisies up to the sunlight to admire them before placing them on the top of Sango's hair. "Everyone needs to hope, Sango."

"It will hurt," she whispered quietly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "It will hurt so much if I lose him, Kagome, especially if I believe I can save him." Tears came to her eyes, but she forced them back with a bright smile that didn't reach the rest of her features. "Kohaku's my little brother. He _needs_ me."

"Of course he does. You_ will get him back_, Sango."

The slayer let her laughter bubble out of her as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You know, Miroku takes me to train after it rains now. Every time."

Kagome's brow furrowed as she gathered more daisies and stared at her friend.

"I told him," she said quietly, the awe in her voice an obvious thing. "I told him that my father used to train Kohaku and me after it rained, that I loved the smell and the thickness in the air, and now he never forgets to take me out after it rains."

"That's because he loves you, Sango."

"Even after I told him that I couldn't marry him until after Naraku was destroyed, he did this…for me." Her own hands began to work on a string of daisies; she felt like she needed to do something. "He was upset, Kagome," she admitted. "I felt horrible, but I can't do that to him. I can't marry him if Naraku's still out there. If Kohaku's still out there. It wouldn't be fair if I can't give him all of my attention."

"I'm sure he understands. Don't be too hard on yourself. Miroku wouldn't want that."

The slayer nodded and sniffled, turning to her friend with a genuine smile. "Have you decided when you and Inuyasha are going to get married?"

"We're going to wait, too. I want to wait until Naraku is destroyed and the baby is born." She patted her stomach fondly.

"That _will_ be a while," the slayer agreed.

Kagome watched Kirara chase Shippou around the base of the hill, her grin broadening, before she made a face at her friend. "Yeah, but can you imagine looking like a beached whale on your honeymoon?"

Sango blushed and shook her head.

"Yeah…it's not going to happen."

They fell quiet for a moment, silently working on Rin's gifts side by side as the warm rays of sun coated their bodies.

Sango cleared her throat anxiously, sending the oblivious miko a sideways glance. She coughed again, a deep blush blossoming in her cheeks when her friend lifted her head to look at her. "Uh…Kagome?" she began a bit unsure of herself. "Does it…does it hurt?"

She looked from Sango back to her flowers. "Does what hurt?" she asked absently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear—a sign she was, indeed, paying attention.

The young woman laid her finished crown on the grass, and smoothed the olive fabric of her kimono. "I heard…some of the village girls saying that—that it hurt…the first time."

"The first time? Oh!" She lifted her wide eyes, and smiled at the ferocious blush of her friend, her mouth forming a small 'o'. "Well…yes. It does hurt a little bit, but only for a little while. You can handle a little pain, right?"

Sango shrugged helplessly.

"Of course you can. None of those girls have had six foot boomerangs rammed into them, have they?"

"Eh…no?"

"Right! Don't worry about it. It's not _that_ bad—and it's worth it. Believe me, it's _so_ worth it." She laughed when Sango's face was in jeopardy of incinerating. "That's a painful looking blush you've got there, Sango."

The slayer shot her a half-hearted glower. "If it's anywhere near the rolling-down-a-hill blush, then I may be in trouble."

Kagome snapped her mouth closed, her own face flushing a little bit. "That was dirty," she ventured with a smirk.

Sango shrugged again, and lifted herself to her feet, grabbing the daisy crown and offering Kagome a hand. The miko gratefully accepted it and hopped to her feet, her footsteps falling in sync with her friend's as they started toward Kaede's.

"Have you thought of a name for the baby?"

Kagome instinctively place a hand on her stomach. "Maybe…I was thinking of a couple, but I need to see what Inuyasha thinks of them first. Plus, you can never really name a baby until it's born," she pointed out. "You never know if the name will fit or not." She affectionately ruffled Shippou's hair as she passed him.

"True."

The miko hooked her arm around her friend's, dragging her into Kaede's hut. "Come on. I'm starved, and there's no way I'm giving Inuyasha the satisfaction of force-feeding me."

Sango followed with a chuckle, brushing the door aside for the both of them and pausing long enough to place a kiss on Miroku's cheek before she sat down at his feet.

He sank to the ground beside her with a grin. "Nice to see you, too, my fair Sango." He nodded to Kagome. "And how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, Miroku. I need to go get Rin, though. She must be hungry by now." She turned to the door again, but was stayed by the monk's hand as he rose to his feet once more.

"Nonsense, Kagome. Stay with Sango and go ahead and start eating; I'll go around back and get Rin and Kaede." He was gone before she could object, the jingling of his staff the only noise that pieced the air outside.

He found them in Kaede's garden near the stream, and ushered them back to the hut, praising Rin for her new knowledge of herbs.

"—And Lady Kaede said that this one can cure cases of poison oak!" the girl said, holding up a bunch of green leaves for Miroku to inspect.

He smiled kindly at her, fingering a velvety leaf. "So she did…I see you've learned a lot today, Rin."

She nodded and fell quiet, running ahead to the hut.

"She's such a lively spirit," Kaede commented as the girl disappeared around the corner of the small shanty. "It's a shame to see her so sad."

The monk nodded silently beside her, lifting his staff to block out the sun, which was slowly beginning to sink. "Do you see that, Kaede?" he asked, pointing to a shimmer in the sky.

A streak of white hovered above the trees, a ripple that seemed to become transparent before reappearing again.

The old woman looked at the site, and clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "It seems that Kikyou has returned."

Miroku sighed let his staff fall to his side. "…Inuyasha won't be pleased when he finds out about this…"

Kaede's old, wise eyes studied the man. "Tell me, Miroku, did Inuyasha ever resolve the issues between my sister and he?" she demanded.

He shook his head wearily.

"I see…Do not leave Kagome alone tonight. Kikyou will not take Inuyasha's perceived betrayal lightly."

Chuckling softly, Miroku placed his hand on Kaede's back and lead her toward the hut. "I am not a fool, Kaede. If Inuyasha found out that I left Kagome unprotected, he would cut off parts of me that I will, indeed, miss later."

* * *

"We're here." Sharp red eyes glared menacingly at Inuyasha as the huge dog bared his fangs, snarling his announcement. He took a tentative step forward, and Inuyasha had to marvel at his agility even while he was missing half a leg. 

…It seemed to be growing back nicely though. '_Might have to do something about that later if the bastard decides to revert back to his true colors._'

Inuyasha took in the gray castle in the distance. There was no mistaking it—it was indeed Naraku's, if the huge cloud of miasma surrounding it meant anything. "Glad to see your eyes still work," he scoffed, stepping ahead of his brother.

The Great Dog's growl rumbled through the ground. "My eyes do much more than _work_, baka. I can see the two guards at the gate. Even you could take them on." He sent a meaningful glance toward his brother. "Do not mess this up. If Kagura suffers, I may kill you."

Inuyasha snorted proudly and pushed his way forward. "Whatever. Just don't bleed on me, bastard. That shit burns."

Without warning, Sesshoumaru shot across the grounds, his speed surprisingly increasing ten-fold in this seemingly troublesome form. With a sigh, Inuyasha unleashed Tessaiga from its scabbard and followed suit.

Within minutes, the guards were slain, the gate to the castle was utterly destroyed, and the Saimyoushou were arriving in droves, only to be ripped to shreds.

Inuyasha growled, swiping at an insect that fluttered too close for comfort. "This is getting old—_Kaze no Kizu_!" The entrance crumbled before there eyes under the huge flash of light. He stared through the huge cloud of rubble, letting Tessaiga fall back to rest on his shoulder. "…Might as well let them know we're here…"

"Fool."

"Bastard."

"Well, well…what a pleasant surprise." A cold voice broke through the shadows of dust, his tone suggesting anything about the surprise other than its _pleasantness_. Naraku emerged, merely a blur at first and slowly becoming more defined as his body slowly approached theirs. Long black greasy tendrils of hair clung to his bare chest and shoulders where the baboon pelt fell loosely around him. His red eyes bearing into the Inu no Taisho with aggravation, he extended his arm to them, offering them his spread of dead land. "Not only is the Great Sesshoumaru still clinging to life, but he brought his estranged half-breed of a brother to die alongside him."

The humongous dog instantly reverted back to his humanoid form, all traces of patience gone once the orange light faded again. "Where is my mate?" he demanded, brushing aside the mock greeting.

"You're mated? How wonderful for you," Naraku sneered, "but as you can see, your mate is not here with me. …Though I must wonder why one would leave the side of the Inu no Taisho in the first place—"

"I will not ask so kindly again, Naraku. Tell me where Kagura is."

The hanyou clapped his hands together and shot a smirk at the scowling inu hanyou before bowing to the youkai in mock earnest. "Oh! My apologies—when you said 'mate', I did not assume you were talking about my incarnation. You see, I do not remember giving you permission to take one of my loyal subjects to your bed."

Inuyasha frowned as Sesshoumaru stood unresponsive. "You do not remember because I would not stoop to asking permission from a lowlife such as yourself."

Naraku leered down at them for a moment before turning his back on the two of them—his biggest mistake. Sesshoumaru instantly cut him down with his energy whip.

The shredded baboon pelt floated to the floor, covering the broken remains of a wooden doll with a single strand of ebony hair attached to it.

Inuyasha's snarl spoke of his growing annoyance as he lifted the puppet out of the fold of furs and crushed it to dust in his hand. "I. Am. So. Sick. Of these. Fucking. Things!" he ground out between clenched teeth. He shot a suspicious glance around the area before bellowing out, "Naraku, you coward! Where are you hiding!"

When he turned back around, Sesshoumaru had already disappeared into the castle.

* * *

"Kagome, are you positive you wouldn't rather stay with Sango and me tonight?" Miroku asked, gently grasping his friend by her arm. "There is plenty of room for both you and Rin." 

The miko smiled and pried his fingers off of her elbow, trying valiantly to edge toward the open shoji. "Yes, Miroku—we'll be fine. I told Inuyasha I'd wait for him, and that's what I intend to do."

Miroku was instantly between Kagome and the darkening freedom behind him, and he rested a hand on both sides of the doorframe. "I'm positive that Inuyasha would rather you stay with us than by yourself, even if you do feel safe in your own home."

She stared at the monk for a moment before clamping her mouth firmly closed and pinning him with an intimidating glare. "Did Inuyasha tell you that you had to baby-sit me?" she asked, her tone quiet and deadly. She didn't give the bewildered man a chance to reply before she shoved past him into the night air. "I can take care of myself, Miroku," she shouted over her shoulder. "I am _not_ as helpless as you think I am! I thought that Inuyasha would know that by now—Come on, Rin," she called to the small human who was currently hiding from Shippou.

The kitsune stopped counting to wave goodbye to both humans, one blushing and one fuming as they set off for Kagome's house with a confused Miroku watching.

* * *

_I'm sorry about the poor quality of the last few sections--they were a bit rushed, but it's Easter Sunday, and I've got to leave in...seven minutes ago. I hope you all have a wonderful break! Later!_

* * *

_**Quotes of Randomness:**_

_**"Some people say that I must be a terrible person, but it's not true. I have the heart of a young boy in a jar on my desk" -Stephen King **_

_** "They're a bit like chicken fillets really. You can hit people with them!" -talking about her temporary breast implants for Pirates of the Carribbean- Keira Knightley**_


	48. Close Encounters

_Chapter 48: Close Encounters_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm merely borrowing him and toying around with the poor thing._

* * *

_I'm back! And with another excruciatingly long chapter! 21 pages. 21 pages! Of pure story! This excludes all comments and quotes from me. Consider it a gift to you for helping me reach my 600 reviews mark. Hooray!_

_More good news: It's about time to start wrapping this up. I may be able to squeeze about six more chaps out of this baby, but that's about it. And then a new project—still Inuyasha of course._

_Thanks to all those that reviewed. I hope I do the Kikyou-Kagome encounter justice, as well as the Naraku/Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha encounter. They were both really awkward to write. In fact, this whole chapter was just awkward…fun, but awkward._

* * *

"_Kaze no Kizu!_"

Another portion of the castle was reduced to ashes as the wind scar ripped through it, taking down a single scrawny youkai.

Sesshoumaru cast the dogged hanyou a cursory glance. "That was hardly necessary, baka."

Inuyasha snorted and hefted Tessaiga to rest against his shoulder, surveying the destruction with something akin to pride. "Baka, my ass. No—what is '_hardly necessary_'," he intoned with a scowl, "is you running off whenever you damned well please—so long as I'm not looking. God forbid you actually wait for me once in a while…Bastard."

"I shall not baby-sit you, Inuyasha, however much you may need it."

Bringing down his katana in a shallow arch, he skillfully sheathed his sword, and brushed past his brother and the offense. "Yeah, yeah—you might want to focus more on finding your mate and less on bitchin' to me."

If possible, the Tai youkai's eyes narrowed even more, seeming to wish the hanyou a thousand deaths—none of them peaceful and pleasant. He did, however, continue on his way, the energy whip flying gracefully around him as he refused to stop for Naraku's half-dead guards.

With a growl, Inuyasha jogged after him, keeping Tessaiga in its scabbard and allowing his brother to have his fun. "See? You tried to leave me again just now," he pointed out and crossed his arms over his chest with a completely smug grin. Though he was staring at the back of his brother's head, he knew he'd rolled his eyes.

"Who is '_bitching'_ now?" the taisho asked, the words stilted and foreign coming from one as regal as he.

The whip struck three more youkai, but in true youkai fashion it took them several seconds to realize they were dead, their smiles falling as the upper half of their bodies slid to the ground.

The inu hanyou made a face. "When you say it, it just sounds _wrong_—you're not allowed to say _bitchin'_ anymore, Sesshoumaru."

But the youkai wasn't paying attention. He'd frozen, the energy whip retracting back to his fingertips. Inuyasha paused alongside him and sniffed the air, watching carefully as his half-brother absently mouthed the name of the woman he sought, but even the hanyou couldn't pick up the imperceptible sound.

The pause was brief and soon Inuyasha was struggling to keep up with him as he ran purposefully through the dark, rank corridors. The hanyou was forced to choke back the bile that rose with the heavy stench of decay and death—the miasma-eaten bodies of both humans and youkai littered the small hallways. The stink was dizzying, but he stubbornly followed the inu youkai, wondering how he could pick up Kagura's scent through the filth.

He led them to a closed shoji, not stopping before he shredded the thin material and walked in, summoning the whip again as energy pour from the tips of his fingers.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The amber eyes flicked to his chained mate before leveling on Naraku's back again as the filthy hanyou stood facing the naked wind sorceress. "Turn and face me, Naraku." The quiet command revealed the powerful stolidity he was capable of mastering, but Inuyasha heard the underlying strands of rage that he was struggling to suppress.

The abomination chortled lightly, but did as he was told, turning partially to cast him a bored smirk. "Welcome to my humble abode, Sesshoumaru. Is there anything I can do for—"

"Get her down, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru refused to take his eyes off his enemy, and a sense of foreboding washed over the inu hanyou. With a hand still resting on Tessaiga's hilt, he nodded and walked forward, studiously avoiding looking anywhere other than the chains that were binding her.

Naraku watched him slip past, staring at him with mild interest as the hanyou-that-wouldn't-die began to pick each lock with a claw. He turned back to Sesshoumaru with a smile. "Well, that was rude."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but his fury was a palpable thing and became more obvious with each word that left the foul hanyou's mouth.

"I am a bit surprised, I must admit. Nazakaki—" he glanced pointedly to the shadows as a dark woman stepped forward, and Inuyasha growled a warning, "—informed me that you were dead. I was sorry to hear that, of course," he added with a wicked grin, "but I got over it."

Inuyasha picked the last lock and helped Kagura stand before untying his haori and thrusting it at her with a scowl. He heard her gasp and saw her blush as she remembered that she'd lost her kimono; she took it gratefully, wrapping it around her body before she allowed Inuyasha to usher her back to Sesshoumaru.

Naraku sighed, watching Kagura disappear behind her mate. "It's a shame to see her go, you understand. We had quite the good time; I never realized how entertaining Kagura could be. What's that old saying," he asked the inu youkai with a quizzical frown.

His only response was a warning growl, a sound made less intimidating when the wind witch placed her palms against the warm skin of his back. He felt her draw comfort from him as she buried her face against his skin and remained hidden behind him, but the smell of her blood sickened him. It was dizzying.

"—Oh yes! 'You don't know what you've got, until it's gone.' Isn't that right, Inuyasha."

The hanyou blinked before narrowing his eyes at the self-satisfied cretin. Tessaiga was unleashed in a flash, but Naraku was undeterred.

"Poor Inuyasha—slain by his first love, slain _for_ his second." He looked to the Great Dog of the Western Lands. "Did you know that your little brother is so weak, he would kill himself if the woman he felt for rejected him? Did you know that he's already tried?"

Inuyasha's snarl cut him off. "It wasn't Kagome, you son of a bitch!" He jabbed a finger in Nazakaki's direction. "You get off on pissing me off, don't you?"

She giggled and shrugged before she turned her attention back to Naraku.

"Incidentals," he said briskly, waving away the other hanyou's growls and insults. "No, I don't think you even realized how much you lusted for her until she called you for what you are—'a filthy half-breed', wasn't it?" he asked innocently enough, repeating the words that Inuyasha had seen leave Kagome's lips what seemed like so long ago.

'_Not Kagome's_,' he reminded himself. He bared his fangs at the grimy man who was mocking him.

"You are in no position to talk of half-breeds, Naraku," Sesshoumaru reminded him with a quiet but powerful voice.

Naraku tensed, but for the most part ignored him in favor of goading Inuyasha. '_Make him transform. Turn him into the mindless beast that he is Kill two birds with a single stone._' If there was one thing Naraku had an art for, it was playing on people's insecurities.

"The miko became a conquest that day, didn't she, Inuyasha?" he persisted languidly.

Sesshoumaru glowered suspiciously at the dark hanyou as his brother's rage began to soar.

"She's nothing more than Kikyou was—proof that you were able to bed someone. Was she even willing, Inuyasha?"

The sting on his honor was dulled only slightly by the fact that it was coming from Naraku.

Kagome a conquest? Something for him to take hungrily and throw away once he'd had his fill?

'_Oh,_ hell _no!_' The only reply was the singing of Tessaiga as it soared through the air, neatly slicing of an arm. Naraku stared with disdain at the severed limb lying on the floor and then at Inuyasha and the sword that was dangerously close to his face. "Ouch."

The clump of flesh then melted to a lump of clay, which moved, climbing his body and repositioning itself in its former position.

Inuyasha took a ragged breath and allowed most of his fury to flow out of him. "I'm not an idiot, you bastard. I'm not going to transform for you—I don't need to if I want to kill you." He cracked his knuckles menacingly.

He clucked his tongue, but smiled, offering Nazakaki his hand. "What a pity. It would have been amusing to watch you and your brother kill each other. My deepest apologies, but we must be going."

"The hell you will!" Inuyasha lunged for him, but he easily dodged, smiling at Sesshoumaru's chest as though he could see the woman it shielded. "I will return for you later, Kagura. Simply because I can. And Inuyasha—I'd hurry home to your mate if I were you." His smug grin made the hanyou's heart freeze. "You don't know what kind of monsters…or _ex-lovers _may be lurking outside that cozy little home of yours."

The monster chuckled and waved an arm, opening a black swirling portal behind him. "You can follow me—I'll leave the portal open for you, and you alone, Inuyasha," he declared, shooting a warning glance at Sesshoumaru. "You can decide whether to come and kill me as you claim you can, or maybe, _just maybe_ if you're fast enough, you can intercept Kikyou before she reaches your beloved."

The sword dropped to the ground with a clatter as Inuyasha stared at Naraku with wide eyes. "She wouldn't…" he began hesitantly.

Naraku laughed again at the uncertainty in his tone, and turned to the portal. "Wouldn't she? She's not in the best of spirits these days. Not since she's found out about you and Kagome. Kikyou has been gone a while now; she should be near your miko by now."

"You're lying! Kikyou would _never_ work with you!"

The dark man shrugged, causing the spider-scar on his back to writhe. "Believe what you wish. Sesshoumaru, should you try to follow me…well," he tossed a grin over his shoulder, "you shall see…" With that, he stepped into the dark void, disappearing instantly with Nazakaki in hand.

The Tai youkai watched him leave, unmoving—not daring to step even an inch away from his own mate. "I will kill him," he declared quietly, "soon." He turned his head to Inuyasha and frowned.

The hanyou was just standing there, sword lying forgotten at his feet as he stared in unabashed horror at the oppressing vortex. And then, without warning, without a word, he turned on his heel and left the castle grounds with a speed that rivaled that of the Great Dog, himself.

Sesshoumaru's countenance remained as unfeeling as ever as he watched his brother's swift departure. He hadn't expected anything different from him, nor had he been surprised by Naraku's claim about the undead priestess' want for revenge. He stared silently at the still open gateway, but didn't wonder where it led. He wasn't interested; he was disgusted. "Naraku is weaker than I believed if he must target the mates of his opponents to make them fear him," he stated aloud before he turned around to face Kagura, gently grabbing her hands in his own and lifting them up as much as he dared. The large sleeves of his brother's haori slipped down her arms and exposed her mangled wrists.

His face remained impassive, but Kagura saw the fire that escalated behind his intense eyes as he examined the torn flesh, and for a moment she was worried that he would turn to leap through the black hole.

"You are hurt." The acrid smell burned his nose. He could almost taste her blood.

Her crimson eyes softened. "You are, too." He didn't miss her grimace as she dropped her gaze to the hole in his stomach.

"This Sesshoumaru is fine."

She smiled up at him, challenged him. "I am, too—"

'—_now…_'

A smile appeared, barely lifting the corners of his mouth so that it might not have existed at all, and he nodded at her, carefully releasing her hands.

She watched with a smirk as he left her side and approached the Tessaiga, staring at it for a moment, an ancient katana lying on an ancient floor, before he reached down to grasp the matted fur of it's hilt.

Nothing happened.

Sesshoumaru frowned and held the rusty blade up. Why hadn't it burned him? Wasn't it supposed to keep him from touching it? He was youkai. He despised humans—_most_ of them…_some_ of them…

Well…at least the ignorant ones…

…No one else needed to know that. No, he didn't _like_ them—Not the great Inu no Taisho. They just simply weren't worth the energy of despising.

Still, the blade remained dormant in his hand as he rolled it around his wrist. A wicked seed was planted deep within him, but it was extinguished as soon as it was born.

'_No_,' he mused, '_the sword does not belong to me, and I have no further want of it._' He lowered the famed katana, fastening it to his hakama, and stared incongruously at his mate. "The fool forgot his sword."

Choking back a sudden, inexplicable surge of laughter that probably stemmed from a frantic relief that he was near her, Kagura allowed Sesshoumaru to gently sweep her off her feet and into his arms. She admired the way his feet moved in deliberate strides as he left the room, the way they always moved. She admired his confidence, his calm, his belief that no one else would bother him as he left the castle in no certain hurry.

She quietly let Sesshoumaru carry her through the castle at his own pace, but she did struggle not to urge him to hurry. This place stifled her; the air poisoned her. She needed to get outside and into an open field, into some forest, along any seashore.

All-knowing amber eyes sensed this, and within a matter of minutes they were leaving the castle grounds.

"Finally," she sighed, tearing her gaze away from the gloomy fortress that was quickly fading. Her head fell against her mate's bare chest as she closed her eyes. The wind was whipping around her, and she no longer felt smothered and chained—she absently rubbed her a wrist with a tender hand.

"Are you in pain?" Sesshoumaru's pace didn't lessen, but he peered quizzically down at her. She opened her eyes again, blinking at him with her thick lashes.

"I'll be fine, Sesshoumaru," she repeated. "I am worried about that priestess' plan though—Kikyou."

The youkai grunted.

Red orbs bore into him for a minute, but his own gaze had left hers to stare ahead of them as he ran. He was lost in thought, she could tell.

His eyes snapped back into focus when she placed a hand on his cheek. "I was worried about you, too," she whispered. Her voice was strained, raw, but still contained the wild note of defiance that had struck him the first time he'd heard her speak. "I thought—there was so much blood."

"I was foolish enough to let her get to close."

He looked away, and for a moment, she had to wonder how much it took for him to admit that. "Did you…" She furrowed her brow and tried to peer into his amber eyes. "Did you really think it was me?"

Shooting her an irritated glance, he tightened his hold on her. "I figured it out—"

"—Before or after she stabbed you with your own sword?"

He flinched. Kagura was getting mad, and he could hear her wrath in her voice. "Before. Right before."

With a sigh, she once again buried her head in his chest. "Baka…"

* * *

_A young woman sat on the lush grass with her back against the Goshinboku as a natural silence surrounded her. It was so quiet, and for a moment she wondered if she was completely comfortable here._

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry

_She chewed on her lip nervously and absently ran a hand over her swollen stomach. "I wonder where Inuyasha is…" Shoving her anxiety away, she looked down at her belly and smiled. "You're papa is sure to liven things up—It wouldn't surprise me at all if you'll be exactly like him."_

Go to sleep, my little baby.

_Her gray eyes darted up to the thick dark leaves above her, speckled light green with the sunlight that filtered through them. It was too quiet, too calm, though it seemed natural here. She felt out of place, but something forbade her from rising and leaving Goshinboku. Submitting to the feeling that weighted her down, she sighed and leaned her head back against the rough bark. "Inuyasha will be here soon. He'll come for us, baby."_

When you wake, you shall have

_The miko felt the need to talk, to destroy the unnerving silence with her words, so she talked to her baby, not knowing if it could hear her or not. "I don't know what I'm going to name you," she admitted, her eyes darting around her, constantly aware of her surroundings. "I've had dreams about you…I can see you, and you look just like Inuyasha." She smiled and let her gaze drop to her belly for a moment. "So much like him, in fact, that I've sometimes wondered if I had any part in making you at all." Rich laughter bubbled out of her, and she swept the hair from her face. "Of course, some people would think I'm silly for believing I know you at all."_

All the pretty little horses.

_A haunting nursery rhyme ran through her mind over and over again. She watched a butterfly float dizzily across the clearing and into the ring of trees that surrounded her. All of her surroundings vanished into the darkness, and she was left with her memories._

_A snort. A grin. '_You'd think you had mated a stallion youkai with that song, wench._'_

_Kagome groaned, lifting a head to her throbbing temple as her mate's words flashed across her mind. She'd heard them before._

'Of course I didn't mate a stallion—but I might as well have mated a mule youkai, you stubborn baka,_' she had retaliated in kind._

_The world blinked back into focus, and the butterfly floated dizzily across the clearing and into the ring of trees again. She watched it in confusion this time, a fiery ache encompassing her body. She struggled to her feet…_

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays—

_Gasping, she fell back against Goshinboku, clinging to its bark with her nails as she fought the rush of pain that surged through her. "Inuyasha," she moaned, closing her eyes as the sky darkened. Something was here, and it was a threat to her and her baby. She tried to call her powers to her._

_Another memory hit her hard, and she winced at the blinding pain that ran through her body._

_Tears. Rough cloth. _'It's going to storm, Sango. And when it rains, it pours.'

All the pretty little horses.

_The purple light that would have normally engulfed her fingertips in such a situation was nowhere to be seen. The power lie dormant within her; she couldn't even tell if it was struggling vainly to get out. "Oh no…my baby!" Two arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, but she couldn't run. She was rooted to the tree._

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry

_Dark tendrils stalked toward her, obliterating the light that had previously reigned in the clearing. "Get away from me!" she screamed, trying once more to tap into her purification powers. The vines only crept closer until they caressed her cheek, coiled around her wrists and bound her more firmly to the tree. Wild, gray orbs valiantly fought back tears as she stared into the darkness._

_One last memory—a deceptively gentle clawed hand caressed her cheek. Cold nipped at her arms. Tears streamed down her face. _'K'Gome? Kagome, it ain't that bad; stop cryin'…please.'

Go to sleep, my little baby.

_Two perfect lips opened, shrieking a name that was cut short by a flash of silver in the darkness…_

Kagome shot up from her futon with a small cry and fought the grip that held her in the night. Shoving the constricting blankets away, she blinked back tears and choked back a sob, mashing her knuckles into her lips.

Next to her, something squirmed, and the miko nearly jumped out of her skin before she realized that Rin was sleeping next to her. Lifting herself to her feet, the miko hurriedly stumbled out of the room, hand still pressed doggedly against her lips as she struggled to make it outside before she got sick.

The nightmare had left a foul taste in her mouth, though she couldn't quite grasp it now. The dream was fading quickly, until all she remembered was the flash of silver and a single line of her favorite lullaby. 'Go to sleep, my little baby.'

Another wave of nausea swept over her, and she fought the bile that rose in her throat as grabbed a bottle of water near the shoji, which she quickly shoved open. Closing the door behind her, she ran out into the crisp night air.

The bright moon shone down on her as she fell to her knees and began gagging. Emptying herself of her fear and the memory the nightmare left. Sniffling, she scooted back until her back was resting against their house. '_I want Inuyasha._' Fresh tears pricked her eyes, and for a moment, she considered walking over to Kaede's to retrieve Shippou. She had little doubt that being near him would help calm her frazzled nerves.

'_You're being stupid, Kagome_,' she told herself. '_It was just a dream._' Lifting the bottle to her lips, she took a swig of water, rinsing the foul taste away.

She winced as the silver gleam ran through her mind once again. "But it was way too scary, whatever it was." Running a hand over her flat stomach, she hefted herself to her feet and walked back to the front of her house…

And promptly released a frantic scream as a dark figure loomed between her and her doorway.

The shadow froze and before starting toward her.

A familiar jingling ebbed her miko powers away before she struck the man. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

She glared daggers at the dark figure before chucking the half-filled water bottle at him as hard as she could. She heard the dull thud, and the 'oof' as the bottle struck his shoulder, but she didn't feel the least bit guilty. At this very moment, if her racing heart had any say in it, the bottle would have knocked him solidly in the forehead instead of somewhere as trivial as a shoulder.

"Now, Kagome…" Miroku stammered, backing away from her as she stalked toward him. "Please, calm down. It was in your best interest."

"My best interest?" she echoed dubiously. "You scared me half to death outside my own home, Miroku!" She reached up to grab an ear and pull him closer. "How dare you? I almost hurt you! For all I knew, you were a bandit or a murderer!"

"Kagome—" He gently grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look up at his face, darkened by night.

"—I told you! I said that I didn't need you to baby-sit me!" Her anger grew with every word that escaped her lips, and she knew she wasn't being fair, taking her frustration out on Miroku. She knew he meant well, but she honestly couldn't help it.

The deadly silver gleam embedded itself in her mind again; she immediately calmed down, pulling her arms away from the monk's grasp. She could feel his legendary patience and his soft smile.

The soft jingling of his staff was almost like a soothing mantra as a breeze disturbed the golden rings. "I couldn't leave you unprotected this night, Kagome. Not without Inuyasha here."

The rest of her anger drained away with a sigh, and she felt ashamed of the way she'd treated such a close friend. "I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately," she muttered, hating how lame the excuse sounded. "I'm listening—what don't I know?" She spread her arms apart gesturing to the world around her. "What's so dangerous that you'd leave Sango alone in the middle of the night?"

"He didn't leave me alone." The slayer's quiet voice made the miko frown as she walked up to Miroku's side. "Sorry, Kagome, that we kept it from you."

Frustrated again, the miko sighed. "Kept what from me, Sango?"

Silence.

"Miroku?" she asked hesitantly. A wave of anxiety washed over her when the monk didn't answer right away either.

"I'm debating whether or not you need to know," he admitted quietly. Kagome didn't say anything as he stood silent in the darkness of the night for several moments. She could hear Sango shifting restlessly.

"Miroku," the slayer's voice suddenly broke the silence, "look…"

Kagome turned, following the direction of Sango's gaze, and gasped. For a split second, that haunting silver gleam dove toward her. Squeezing her eyes closed, she blocked out the single burning memory of the dream while a lullaby ran over and over through her head.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have…_

"Kagome? Something's wrong, Miroku—she's trembling!"

Eyes still closed, she shook her head. "I'm…I'm fine." Slowly, gray pierced the night sky. It was dark, but the bright moon gave away plenty of light. She sought the flash of silver again, comforted by the powers that she felt coursing through her veins. Something brushed against her hand, drawing a gasp from the surprised woman.

The flash wasn't silver—it was a luminescent white.

She turned her blank eyes to Miroku, and watched him frowning back at her in the pale moonlight. "Shinidamachu."

"I think she's waiting for Inuyasha."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "We need to talk. She's waiting for me." The thin youkai once again brushed against her hand to curl around her hips. "Thank you. For protecting me, I mean. Will you please watch Rin for a few minutes?" Not waiting for their answer, she walked forward, toward the glowing mass of soul stealers on the other side of the meadow.

"Kagome…"

The miko looked over her shoulder at her best friend, trying to ignore the snake-like youkai that continued to glide around her, urging her forward.

Sango grinned, but it was strained. "If she says anything nasty to you, kick her ass for me, 'kay?"

Smiling, she nodded her head, and walked slowly away from her house, her friends and toward her old rival.

And she had to wonder, since when did her friends think of Kikyou as a threat? As something that she actually needed to be protected from?

Kagome worried her bottom lip, a hand planted firmly over her abdomen. '_Since I mated Inuyasha…_'

How long had she believed that Kikyou was better than she? That Inuyasha could never love her like he loved Kikyou? How long had she envied her, sometimes wishing that she were the undead priestess? And now…

Now she pitied her…

"It has been a long time, has it not, Kagome?"

The miko stopped twenty feet before her, and smiled sadly. "Yeah, it has." Her voice came out as a gentle whisper intent on keeping the porcelain miko from shattering..

Brown eyes appeared black in the night. Kikyou held herself proudly. "I do not need your pity, girl," she hissed with a sudden harshness that surprised even herself.

Kagome stared at her, studied her, ignoring the deliberate jab—Kikyou had called her a girl. "You know that Inuyasha is not here."

It was not a question, but the woman answered it anyway. "I do. I cannot detect his youki, but that is of little importance, Kagome."

Her reincarnation nodded; she already knew this. "What do you want to ask me, Kikyou?"

The undead miko laughed a grim, hollow laugh and drew her bow and arrow, slowly aiming the deadly tip at the young woman's heart.

Kagome didn't flinch.

"Why…Inuyasha? Why him?" The softly uttered words were carried to the other miko by the soft breeze, and once again the young miko felt sympathy for the clay one.

"I love him," Kagome admitted without hesitation. "I've loved him since I can remember."

Kikyou scoffed at her, pulling the string tighter. "I know that, but why?"

She frowned at the question and stood bravely before the arrow. She had no doubt that Kikyou would not kill her. The woman was many things, but she wasn't a cold-blooded murderer. "How could I not? He takes care of me, he talks to me…" She chewed on her bottom lip before she pushed herself on. "He loves me."

Once again the older woman laughed, a horrible, jaded sound, really. "That creature is incapable of love!"

"Like you are?" she questioned quietly, closing her eyes when she felt the heat of the arrow as it slid across her cheek. She watched a few stands of hair disappear onto the dark ground below.

Kikyou notched another arrow.

"Why couldn't you love him?" she pressed on. "Was it because he was a hanyou? You couldn't let him be himself. He was never good enough for you, was he?"

Kikyou looked nothing more than a ghost now, a haunted specter in the pale moonlight. "No. He wasn't. Not as a hanyou."

"You would have really made him change who he is so that he could be with you? Kikyou, you were taking advantage of him! He was lonely, and you tried to manipulate him!"

"I loved him," she said suddenly. "I could have loved him at least, but he betrayed me."

"Inuyasha never betrayed you—"

Kikyou smirked. "Didn't he? He has bedded you, Kagome, and he didn't even bother to resolve matters with me. He promised himself to me once, and then he went and made the same promise to you—"

"—You want him to die!" she said, raising her voice slightly at the miko. She was beginning to lose her patience with Kikyou and her coldness. "He has tried time and time again to please you, Kikyou! He forgave you for killing him; he forgave you for trying to kill me! For stealing our jewel shards and handing them to Naraku! He's risking his life to destroy the monster that killed you in the first place! What more does he have to do for his debt to be paid!"

Another arrow was loosed, this one soaring inches above her head. Even in the dark, Kagome could she the cold glint in the priestess's eyes. "He could have done the honorable thing and talked with me before he bound himself to you. I realize that he is a half-breed, but he could have had the decency—"

"—See?" Kagome interrupted angrily. _"That—that _is _exactly _the reason that things between you didn't work out. Before you shot him with your arrow," she asked calmly, with a sudden coldness that rivaled the other miko's, "did you call him a half-breed to his face? Did you make him feel that he was worth less than everyone else for circumstances that he has no control over? Did you make him hate himself?"

The bow was lowered, and her chin lifted defiantly. "He hated himself before he met me, Kagome."

Smiling sadly, the young woman stepped closer to the undead woman made of clay and bone. "And you didn't try to help him."

Kikyou shifted as her reincarnation drew closer until she was only three feet away. "Some people can't be saved, miko. Take my word for it."

"I don't believe that for a second. And neither do you. You could have saved Inuyasha. I did. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, even your sister, Kaede—they all did. You could have saved him," she repeated seriously. "All I did was be his friend—his equal. That's all it took, Kikyou."

Unreadable brown eyes, the color of dead wood, bore into her fierce gray ones as the sun slowly began to peak through the trees. For a long while, neither said a word, and Kagome couldn't help but think that Kikyou was sizing her up, trying to read her mind. "I see." Two quiet words broke the hushed silence around them, and then the miko turned and headed back towards the woods.

Kagome watched her walk away, one arm wrapped instinctively around her stomach, the other fallen loosely by her side, and with each step Inuyasha's former love took, his new one felt like she was being crushed by the weight of something she couldn't deny.

Impulsively, Kagome ran forward a few steps, stopping to call out to Kikyou.

The miko froze, turned, and watched the girl as she obviously struggled to tell her something. The young miko's agony stayed her—those smoky orbs that had held so much resolution only seconds ago, were now torn as she struggled internally.

"I'm pregnant!" she finally blurted, covering her mouth with a trembling hand once it had escaped. She had no intention of even mentioning it to Kikyou when she first set foot onto the edge of the wood; no good could come of it, and she would only end up hurting the already bitter priestess.

But as she saw the woman walk away, she felt like she'd lied about her baby, hidden its existence from the world. It felt like she'd denied her baby, proof of her relationship with Inuyasha—their child.

It was the same feeling she'd had for the entire month until her mother figured out that she was with child.

Slowly, she let her hand fall from her mouth, and met the other miko's steely gaze. Kikyou's face betrayed no emotion.

"I…thought you should know," Kagome muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_'

After a few seconds, they both recovered. Kikyou spoke, her voice full of resolution and authority. "Naraku will rest at nothing to see you dead and Inuyasha suffer. You are a threat to him; keep your bow with you at all times, miko. The next time you see me, I will aim to kill. You should do the same."

"You won't kill me, Kikyou," the younger miko told her gently.

The undead priestess turned, her back facing Kagome. "I no longer know what I am capable of. You should know that." And then she walked away, the whisper of her clothing fading along with her body as she melded into the deep woods.

Kagome watched as the remaining Shinidamachu followed her soundlessly into the forest, a reminder of Kikyou's death, the pure life she once led, and the stolen one she lived now.

_

* * *

_

"Kagome!" The shoji flew open and remained that way as Inuyasha didn't bother to close it and barreled into his house. _"Kagome_!" he bellowed again. He could smell her and knew she was in the house. But he also smelled her blood. However faint the scent was, it still set him on edge.

He reached their bedroom before she had a chance to reach its doorway. He quickly took in her strained smile and her tired eyes before he pulled her to him in a crushing embrace ignoring her surprised gasp.

Relaxing in his arms, Kagome smiled as her shock ebbed away, and she reached up to wrap her arms around his back. "Inu—" A ragged growl cut her off. '_He was worried,_' she realized. She felt his fear as though it was a physical thing, and it hurt her. Inuyasha feared nothing, and if something was worrying him, it never affected him this badly.

Her smile faded, and she clung to him. Clung to him not only because she wanted to, but because he needed her to. Beneath her ear, the hanyou's heart hammered painfully fast; his arms held her tightly, as though she might slip away if he released her.

For the first time, Kagome realized how dangerous she really was to Inuyasha. She recognized Kikyou's words, and knew why Naraku wanted her so badly. "_Naraku will rest at nothing to see you dead and Inuyasha suffer."_

_"Inuyasha suffer"_—her words beat through her mind with every rapid thump of his heart. She swallowed. "Is Kagura—"

"She's fine," he muttered gruffly, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "They both are." Hesitantly, his arms began to loosen, and his body, stooped over hers, straightened somewhat to peer down at her face. Using his knuckles, he gently lifted her head, moving it to the side to see the small graze left by Kikyou's arrow.

The look in his eyes made her feel guilty that she'd forgotten to heal the small scratch. It hadn't hurt very much, and it definitely hadn't been the first thing on her mind. It was no wonder she'd forgotten all about it.

"I'm such a fucking _idiot_," he growled harshly, his words contrasting the careful way he handled her now, as though she might break.

She quickly glanced at the unmoving lump on their bed that was Rin before staring back up at him. "You are not an idiot, and we just talked, Inuyasha."

He stared at her incredulously, piercing her with a darkening gold disbelief. "You just talked?" he repeated.

His mate nodded.

Staring into her eyes, he ran a finger over the cut. "This graze, Kagome," he began patiently, "is what you get from an arrow. Had it hit you a little—j_ust a little_—further to the left—"

"—You know better than I do that Kikyou doesn't miss, Inuyasha," she interrupted. "She wasn't trying to kill me."

He released her and began pacing around the room. "I was stupid for believing that she was even a little like she used to be—"

Kagome's attention waned as he continued his tirade. Something was off. '_What the…?_' Her eyes narrowed and then widened as she realized what it was… "Inuyasha?"

"—if I _ever _let you out of my sight again—" The hanyou hadn't paid attention to her.

She tried again, a bit louder this time. "Inuyasha?"

"—going to kick Naraku's ass—"

She sighed, counted to three, and tried once more. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" he snapped, eyeing her irately.

She pointed at his hip. "Where's the Tessaiga? And why aren't you wearing your fire-rat fur?"

His brow furrowed and he instinctively reached for the sword's hilt. "Tessai—Arrgh! Damnit! I left that damn sword!"

"You…_left_…it?" She asked quietly, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Left it _where_?"

He crossed his arms and scowled at the floor.

"Not at Naraku's," she stated hesitantly. '_Surely he wouldn't forget his sword at Naraku's castle._' His silence proved her wrong. "Inuyasha!"

"Forget it, Wench. I'll get it back."

Head cradled in a hand, she looked up at him and sighed. "Alright. Now what about your fire rat fur?"

He winced. "Kagura has it."

"Kagura has it," she repeated flatly.

"…Yeah."

"…Why?"

"She needed to…cover herself up." Suddenly he sniffed the air and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Speak of the devil," he muttered, pulling her out of the room and into the front room, where Sesshoumaru and Kagura, still clad in the haori, stood in the open doorway.

The inu youkai's eyes roved over the room before falling on his brother. "How very…quaint."

Inuyasha growled. "Save it, bastard."

The bored eyes that had assessed the small house now bore into Kagome. "I see your miko fared fairly well against Naraku's priestess."

"Naraku's…?" Kagome gasped and looked up at her mate. "Kikyou isn't working for Naraku, right?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her.

She tugged on a cream-colored sleeve tried to read his face. "Inuyasha—she's not evil," she insisted.

The hanyou sighed. "Kagome…"

Kagome blinked and shook her head. She never thought she'd see the day where she defended Kikyou from Inuyasha… "She's _confused_!"

Inuyasha stared down at her, his gaze inscrutable, but she could see how much this pained him. She could see it because she knew him. "She chose to side with Naraku. She knew that we would have taken her in, and she chose to side with him anyway."

"But—"

Gold flashed, warning her that she'd already lost the argument. "She attacked you, Kagome! I don't fucking care if she's confused or not; she crossed the line when she drew her arrow!"

"I believe that you have company, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru suddenly droned, interrupting the argument. "We came to retrieve Rin, not to listen to your inane bickering."

The hotheaded brother glared at him, but he paid him no heed. "Miko—"

"Kagome," she corrected reflexively—this was becoming routine in all of Sesshoumaru's visits.

Sesshoumaru was unfazed as usual. "Take Kagura to Rin if you will. She also will require care to her wounds and proper clothing; I do not wish for Inuyasha's stink to do more damage than it already has."

Inuyasha glower darkened and, with a toss of his head, he snorted indignantly. "Like I want her scent on my haori…bastard. Now get the brat and leave before I _Kaze no Kizu_ your ass."

Beside him, Kagome sighed and buried her head in her hands.

The Inu no Taisho arched a delicate eyebrow. "Oh? With what?" There was a hint of a smirk in his tone.

Instinctively, Inuyasha reached for his hilt once again before wincing. "Aw, shit," he muttered sulkily. "I forgot…"

"And you are still a fool." In one swift motion, Tessaiga was drawn from the folds of his hakama and pointed at his brother.

"Oi!" Kagome was instantly pulled behind the hanyou as he hunkered into protective mode.

With a ghost of a smile, Sesshoumaru relented his battle stance, holding the sword up for inspection. The sunlight that filtered into the room hit the dull blade casting dancing lights on the walls around them. "Calm yourself, brother. Here is the Tessaiga; you will do well to keep a closer eye on it." He tossed the blade to the hanyou, watching emotionlessly as he caught it effortlessly, cleaving the air skillfully before placing it back in its scabbard.

"Keh! Thanks for the tip," he spat curtly before rolling his eyes and turning his back on his older brother. "…and for the sword." The words were muttered as though they did some sort of physical harm to utter, but Sesshoumaru knew that was the best he was going to get, and really could care less if the hanyou had wasted his time with them or not.

'_This Sesshoumaru does not express gratitude and does not expect to receive it._' He pretended not to hear him.

Kagome looked at both of the brothers. One was sulking in the doorway; the other was wearing an expression of immense boredom, as he stood motionless in the middle of the main room. Biting down her irritation, which she blamed on the bad week she'd been having, she tried to ignore both of them and instead placed her attention on Kagura. She, after all, was the only one of them who appeared to have any sense at the moment.

"Let me see your wrist," she said softly, holding out a hand for the wind sorceress to take. Wincing as she assessed the mangled flesh, she called her healing power to her. "That looks painful."

Kagura shrugged. "It's not that bad. I've had worse…" She drifted off as she noticed the strange pearly light that Kagome began to emit. "What…?"

By now, Sesshoumaru was openly staring, a flicker of interest rising up in his cold eyes.

The light soothed over her hands and began to cover Kagura's once they made contact. The youkai felt a calming wave wash over her arm, flow through her veins, and when she looked back at her wrist, it was completely healed. Shocked, she stared at it without realizing that Kagome had already grabbed and mended her other wrist as well.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Inuyasha let Kagome lean against him. She hadn't said as much, but he knew that she was drained, that the white light had taken a lot of her energy. Kagome could fire arrow after arrow with her purification powers, but this strange new power wore her out, even if she was loath to admit it.

She smiled up at him, resting her head against his chest.

Sesshoumaru was the first to speak. "It appears you are more powerful than I expected, miko."

Flushing at the rare compliment, she smiled. "Thank you."

He eyed her curiously—the same way a cat would a stinkbug before pouncing on it. "You may be strange and clumsy, but you are powerful," he admitted. "What an awkward combination…"

"Oi! She ain't…" Inuyasha paused; he had called her all of those things on several occasions. He tried again to defend his mate. "Well, she ain't…" He sighed and gave up, and he could feel his mate's dry glare. "You are clumsy, wench!"

"I am not clumsy!" She tried to pull out of his arms, but he held her firmly against him.

"Oh, please," he snorted. "If there's a rock, you're going to trip over it."

"I do not!" she defended, blushing furiously as she continued to struggle in his arms.

He chuckled and stooped to pick her up. _"Riiiight_. You tripped over a rock in your _dream _when that stupid moth youkai caught you. I was there, remember?"

"I'm not perfect!" she yelled in his ear, shoving against his chest now. She was beginning to get angry with him.

"Damn, wench!" he whined, flattening his ears to his scalp. "You didn't have to scream…"

"Yeah, I did, you insensitive baka!"

"Clumsy-ass wench!"

"Emotionally-stunted jackass!"

Kagura glanced at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. His irritation was mounting.

"Blundering bitch!"

"Oooooh!" the miko seethed, wriggling her way out of her mate's arms and shoving him away. "I'm a bitch? I'm a bitch that's going to give birth to your pup, baka, so you had better do some major ass-kissing if you expect sex anytime soon!"--She told herself that this was the pregnancy talking.

The great Tai Youkai glanced at his mate. "It appears that we will have to retrieve Rin on our own. These two are too incompetent."

Inuyasha's angry bellows filled the tiny room. "You can't do that to your mate!"

"Do what?" she asked sweetly, drumming her fingers on her folded arms.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes at her. "Blackmail me with sex, stupid!"

Kagura sighed and shook her head. "I'm already on my way, Sesshoumaru."

"Sit!"

* * *

_Ahh! The sweet smack of Inuyasha's body hitting the floor… If you thought Naraku's puppets were aggravating, I can only imagine what you must think about Kagome's inevitable 'stumble-and-fall' routine in every situation where she's about to be crushed, beheaded, stabbed, or kidnapped to be sacrificed for hair potion or giant cat gods or whatever the hell else she's been kidnapped for._

_Annnnywaaay…Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please review…I love feedback. It boosts my ego!_

_

* * *

_

**_Quotes of Randomness:_**

_"Why so blue, panda bear? You are a buffet of manliness!" **--Chinese girl on Milky Way commercial**_

_8888_

_**Cameron (on being asked why a disease is affecting Dr. Forman more rapidly than a cop w/ the same disease):** Forman is black…_

_**House: **-gasp- How long have you been sitting on this information! **---House**_


	49. Scarring the Kitsune

_Chapter 49: Scarring the Kitsune_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm merely borrowing him and toying around with the poor thing._

* * *

_Alright…I love you guys __so much, and found myself laughing at some of the reviews. I've never heard Sesshoumaru be compared to a 'mass of sweet fluffiness' before. I thank you for that. Loved it._

_To a certain reviewer…when you reach this chapter, here's an answer to your comment. You said that Blades of Blood isn't Kagura's attack, but Inuyasha's. I agree with you completely, but she didn't necessarily use the Blades of Blood, or the Hijin Ketsusou. She just had blood on her fan, and flicked it off, coating the normal blades she can wield—which I think just consists of wind…though I'm not sure how that works… I probably just made things more confusing. Sorry about that._

_Now, on with the story…_

* * *

Inuyasha stared down into the sea of black and sighed. This had to be the most pointless thing he'd ever done in his life. It was painful, really—worse than the time Kagome convinced him to share her birthday party.

His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. …At least then there had been cake…

A sudden movement from the dark sea caused his hand to instinctively reach for his hip, where Tessaiga _should_ _have_ been resting. But _Kagome_ had forced him to leave it behind. '_Stupid wench._'

He sighed as Hojo stepped up to the microphone. '_She probably thought I'd use it on myself,_' he grouched, plopping his head in his hand and heaving an obscenely loud sigh as the boy's overly eager tone reached his sensitive ears. Several people turned to shoot him glares, which he returned with a heartily renewed vigor.

"_The memories we've shared will never fade. We've loved, and lost, and—"_

'_What a load of crap.'_ The hanyou glared down at the boy who'd once had his eyes set on _his_ mate. '_Keh! You couldn't defend yourself from Jaken! How the Hell did you think you could protect Kagome?'_ He snorted as he gave the boy a once-over. '_Pansy._' He had no idea that his claws—concealed by the barrier—were digging grooves into the metal bleachers until Souta elbowed him.

"Stop it!" the boy hissed, earning him a dark glower from his hero.

"Inuyasha, am I going to have to take you out to the car? Don't make me get my belt."

The said hanyou snarled at the snickering kitsune. "Shut the hell up, Shippou!" Beside him, Mai groaned and buried her head in her hands. Lowering his ears guiltily, he once again looked out into the mass of black gowns and hats, seeking Kagome.

This had to be the most painful thing he'd ever endured. His brother's fist in his stomach was like a lump of sugar compared to this—dress clothes, shoes, tie—which choked the hell out of him. He'd almost severed it completely before Rei stepped in, stopping him from destroying the constricting cloth and loosening it for him while Shippou laughed in the corner like the bastard that he was. …He still hated it, though.

It was a beautiful day, a hot day—perfect for swimming and sitting in tree branches, not sitting in the stifling heat, waiting… For wait, he had no idea. People talked. People sang. People sat. People stood.

It was damn near irritating.

He found and met a pair of stormy grey eyes in the crowd. 'I told you so,' she seemed to be saying if her smirk meant anything.

She'd tried to tell him that he'd hate this ceremony. She'd called it graduation. He called it hell. She told him that she'd understand if he didn't come, if he wanted to stay in the feudal era for a few hours without her. He told her she must have bumped her fucking head.

There was no way—_no way_—he'd leave her unprotected like that. Especially while she was pregnant with his pup. And he knew. She said that she wouldn't mind if he stayed behind, but he could tell that she wanted him there. He could tell that it meant a lot to her that he was here.

His eyes softened and he offered her a small smile, which she returned with a bright grin of her own. She wiggled her fingers at him excitedly as Hojo droned on.

The loose black gown completely enveloped her, making it impossible to tell that she was pregnant at all. Without the gown, however, it was becoming obvious. He was relieved when, during her third month, she began gaining some of the weight that she'd lost. Now, in the middle of her forth month, her belly was rounding.

He was startled out of his reverie by a sudden burst of inspired applause. Hojo, grinning like a fool, was walking back to his seat. "Thank God."

More talking. More applause. More singing, standing, sitting. More swift elbows to the ribs. More jibes, and more quiet scoldings.

Inuyasha's ears perked when the students below all stood and began to leave their chairs as the same damned music played in the background. Everyone else stood, too. "Is it over?" he asked Mai with wide eyes. "Is it really over?"

Shippou shook his head. "No. They're about to return to their seats. It's going to be at least…" he checked his watch, "at least another hour."

"Sonofa—ow! Souta, if you do that one more time, I swear to God…"

Souta ignored the hanging threat and sent a 'I-am-not-amused' look to the smirking kitsune. "He's joking, Inuyasha. They're done."

"Thank God. If I had to spend another minute with you two, I probably would have had to strangle you. …Or maim you in some way." Rei dusted his pants off and pinned Inuyasha with a calculating golden-eyed stare that screamed Sesshoumaru. "You aren't two years old. You should be able to sit still for two—_two_—hours," he pointed out, shoving two fingers in his face.

Shippou barked out a terse laugh, earning him several looks from the parents around him. "I've never known Inuyasha to sit still for even ten minutes. Serious ADHD."

Inuyasha, of course, had no idea what ADHD was, but he took it for an insult. "If I had Tessaiga with me, I'd be ripping you a new—"

"Boys!"

They looked to Mai, who was staring at them incredulously, hands on her hips. "Can this," she whispered, glancing at the staring strangers, "please wait until we get to the car?"

The hanyou scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, once again seeking Kagome in the crowd. '_Wench owes me big time for this…_'

8888888

"Oh, congratulations, honey!" Mai hurried forward to wrap her daughter in a hug. She pulled back with a smile and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you!" 

"Thanks, Mama." She squeezed the woman's hands, offering her a grin before she was pulled into a hug by her grandfather. "Hey, Gramps," she giggled. "I hope you weren't too bored."

The old man snorted, staring at her with suspiciously bright eyes. "You were beautiful out there. It does an old man like me good to get out, anyway."

"I'm so glad you came…"

He hugged her again before pulling away. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Now scoot…Inuyasha's not the most patient boy I've ever seen, and he's waited quietly for three hours now," the old man lied, old gray eyes twinkling merrily.

Kagome delicately arched an eyebrow. "Really," she muttered doubtfully. "He was good the _entire_ time?" His nod was enough for her. After quickly kissing her grandfather's cheek, she looked around to find her hanyou. He was standing beside Shippou and Rei, watching her, that same weird smile on his face. She blushed and walked forward, ducking her head coyly under his unwavering gaze.

She braced herself against his chest, reaching up to throw her arms around his neck as his arms found her waist. "Gramps said you were good the _entire_ time."

The hanyou shot Shippou a half-hearted glare when the kitsune started choking.

The miko giggled but kept her eyes on her mate. "I should have known it wasn't true," she teased, "but I appreciate you trying."

His arrogant smirk was once again in place. "Keh. You owe me, wench."

She rolled her eyes and let her hands fall to his chest to grab the collar of his jacket. "You look pretty handsome in that suit, Inuyasha," she said, laughing at the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Rei picked it out," he muttered.

"Last time I ever take him shopping, by the way," the youkai sighed.

Inuyasha glowered at them over the top of Kagome's head. "Could you maybe _go__away_?"

Shippou laid his hand on one of Rei's shoulders. "Let's go, Rei. Inuyasha doesn't want us to see him get soft—"

"—Keh!"

"—but that's alright because my own mate is around here somewhere. I can drool over her, too. Why watch Inuyasha become a pansy when I can do it myself."

When Inuyasha began to growl, Rei grabbed Shippou by his collar and began to drag him away. "You're an ass, you know?" the youkai asked his laughing brother-in-law.

"That's alright," Kagome ventured watching over her shoulder as the two disappeared before looking back up into Inuyasha's eyes. "I happen to know that Rin is not too happy with Shippou right now, and unless he does some major 'drooling' over her, she's not going to let him anywhere near her tonight."

He barked out a laugh and pulled her closer to him. "So…no more tests, right?"

She nodded against him. "Not for a while, anyway. Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming." She held herself on her tiptoes as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Aww. That was so cute! Was that not **_so_** _cute_?"

Inuyasha didn't know whether Kagome was groaning or giggling as she slid down his body and turned to face her friends. He suddenly remembered why he didn't like them.

Ayumi had her hands clutched tightly together near her cheek as she watched the couple with a dreamy look in her eyes, while Yuka had already managed to bury her hands in Inuyasha's hair, much to the hanyou's irritation.

"Your hair is so gorgeous. You never did tell me if it was real or not." She looked to Ayumi. "Doesn't it look like _moonlight_?"

He stared incredulously at his mate. "Is she really touching my hair _again_?" He glared at the oblivious human before turning back to his mate. "Get her off," he demanded.

Kagome winced before gently grabbing Yuka's arm and pulling her away from a grumbling hanyou. "Come on, Yuka. That's enough Inuyasha-grabbing for now," she sighed, leading the girl to Hojo—her boyfriend as of two weeks ago.

Ayumi stared dumbly after them before waving goodbye to Inuyasha and following.

The hanyou sighed, shoulders slumping as he waited for the miko to return. '_Then we're getting the hell out of here…_'

"Did Kagome leave you out here alone?"

With a groan, the hanyou opened his eyes and confirmed that the missing friend, who he could have done without, was now here. Inuyasha watched Eri cautiously for a few moments before answering her. He'd had about enough of Kagome's friends today. "_She_ touched my hair," he stated bluntly, crossing his arms and glowering off into the distance.

"…What?"

He sighed, motioning to the other side of the field where a bunch of students and parents lingered. The girl followed his wild gesture but remained perplexed. "That girl…she touched my hair." He turned to stare irritably at her. "And my _mate_ just watched her."

Suddenly the kitsune laughed. "_Yuka_? Yuka touched your hair?"

Inuyasha just glowered off into the distance.

"I don't suppose Kagome's off kicking her ass or anything, right? Do I need to go intervene?" she muttered, only half-teasing. Hell, if the girl went into the past daily to slaughter monsters…

The hanyou snorted. "I doubt it. She wouldn't hurt a _friend_." He said the last word as though it were something distasteful.

"Speaking of 'friend'," Eri began nonchalantly…a little too nonchalantly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who was that guy sitting with you during the ceremony? The youkai."

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion before looking warily around for him. "Shippou? What's the runt done now?"

"So that's Shippou. I thought he'd look different. Kagome told me she'd seen him on this side of the…the _well_," she said, whispering the last word.

Inuyasha snorted. "I thought you'd seen him before. Hell, he's at the school all the time."

Eri shook her head, a sly grin twisting the corners of the lips. "No…I'd definitely remember him; he's hot."

Stunned Inuyasha stared hard at her, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Shippou? Hot?" He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, and that _barely_ worked.

"He is," she defended. "I love his eyes, and his—"

Inuyasha stopped her babblings with a silencing palm and fought the nausea in his stomach. Bad enough that Shippou had Rin, but a secret admirer, too? "Just…stop talking. I'm going to vomit."

"You are not going to vomit, Inuyasha!"

He pinned her with a look. "I may. You don't know that."

"Uggh! I'll just talk to Kagome, ass!" She whirled away, her exasperation evident as she stomped across the grassy field.

"Oi! I'm not an ass!" He called after her, chuckling when she flicked him off without a second thought. '_Now _her_ I can tolerate…_'

* * *

Rolling over with a self-satisfied smirk, the hanyou threw an arm over the pregnant miko. Her smile widened though her eyes remained closed. He watched her harsh breathing, let his hand roam to sweep the damp bangs away from her forehead, to lightly trace the contour of her neck, her collarbone, smiling softly as her body shivered beneath his touch.

Kagome opened her eyes and caught the hand that studied her, lifting it in her own. Those claws were a paradox to her. Capable of destroying countless powerful demons with a flick of the wrist, and capable of making her, a human, writhe with want. She kissed his knuckles before leading his hand to her protruding belly.

Lifting himself so that he was towering over her, he grinned down at her, lowering himself to place as kiss on the rounded flesh. "It won't be long before we'll have the pup to worry about," he growled lowly as he raised himself again kiss her parted lips.

She smiled against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he made rapid work of her weakened defenses with his merciless teasings. A fang dragged lazily across her throat, a tongue lapped at the vale between her breasts.

Kagome felt the white-hot heat in her belly tighten, and gasped when she felt a hand run over her. Nails bit into his back, and she felt him smirk against her. "Inu…yasha…" she managed to choke out as her senses began clouding over. Just being near him like this intoxicated her, and the late June heat didn't help, either. She knew all too well that during the summer temperatures soared, as did tempers and passion. Fights about nothing and amazing make-up sex could attest to that.

"What the—_shit_!"

Inuyasha quickly wrapped himself around his naked mate, turning her to her side as a frantic high-pitched voice tore through the haze in her mind.

"_Fox Fire_!"

Confusion warring with fear, she felt Inuyasha's muscles tense beneath her fingertips as his body eclipsed a sudden blue light. She gasped, her eyes widening as she watched Inuyasha's squeeze shut in pain. "Shippou! _No_!" Bolting up, she quickly wrapped the sheet around her bare body, ignoring the deadly growls of her mate. She immediately took in Inuyasha's wounds, wincing as she watched some of the flesh fall from his back. "Oh, Inuyasha…"

The kit had become more powerful in the last few months…

Inuyasha's reaction worried her more than anything. He'd yet to move, to speak; he remained eerily still, vicious growls ripping from his throat as his claws dug into the futon. She felt her powers rise to the surface, an unearthly pearl glow radiating from her hand. Without looking at the kitsune, she dismissed him with a rushed hiss. "Shippou, _run_." She was afraid to look into Inuyasha's eyes and see red instead of the beautiful gold.

She didn't need to look up to know that he fled as she told him to. She ran her hand over the hanyou's back, relieved when his flesh was once again flawless.

His snarls suddenly morphed into words as his grip tightened on the poor futon. "Going to kill that fucking kitsune!" He sat upright, looking over her body. "Did he burn you?"

"Inuyasha, calm—"

"_Did_ he _burn_ you?" he repeated more forcefully.

"N-no…"

"Would he have burned you if I hadn't moved?"

She lifted herself off the bed, pulling a sundress over her head before pinning him with a resolute stare. "I'm not talking to you until you calm down."

"Damnit! Kagome!" He stood also, throwing on his hakama and striding for the door.

"Wait! You can't hurt him! Inu_yasha_!"

When he whirled around, she could see the all too palpable fury that seethed from him. Setting his jaw, he tore his gaze from her and grabbed Tessaiga. Then he was gone, disappearing into the dazzling sunlight.

'_Shit_!' Kagome ran after him in a determined pace. She had no idea why Shippou had attacked them, but she wasn't going to let Inuyasha get carried away with him, either. "What are you planning to do with that?" She snatched at the Tessaiga, which remained at his hip.

He didn't spare her so much as a glance. "Get back to the house, Kagome."

She stared at him incredulously, before planting herself in front of him. "I don't think so. And where do you get off telling—"

"Tessaiga is for _his_ protection. I'm not going to kill him, but I'm sure as hell not going to let him near you and the pup either. Not until I've literally beaten the fire out of him."

When he started to move forward, she stopped him with a hand on his chest. "I'm not going home," she stated determinedly. "I know you wouldn't hurt him, but I also know how protective you are. I am _not_ going home."

Amber eyes pierced through hers, and he finally nodded, motioning for her to get on his back. The instant she was settled, he began tracking the brain-damaged kit.

'_Listen to her: calm down before you do something you'll regret._'

'_I won't regret kicking his ass—what the _hell_ was he thinking?_'

'_He's Shippou; who the hell knows.'_

As it was, he was having a time keeping his temper in check. It had been a full thirty seconds before he'd even trusted himself to say something after the attack, the youkai blood coursing through his veins becoming more prominent the moment the blue flames appeared. And without Tessaiga by his side…Kagome was the only reason he didn't become youkai…and maybe she was the reason he felt he needed to in the first place…

Miroku was the first person he saw, staff in hand as he waited solemnly for the two to approach Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He kept his eyes firmly on Inuyasha as the miko crawled off his back and stepped up to his side.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"But the runt ain't gonna be when I find him!" He could smell the fear radiating from inside the hut. '_Maybe he ain't completely retarded.'_ He started toward the door flap, but Miroku's staff blocked his way.

"Tell me what happened."

It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

Inuyasha merely glowered at the man, while Kagome at least had the grace to blush, grabbing Inuyasha's bicep.

"I don't see how it's any of your fucking business, _monk_."

Miroku continued to stare calmly at him, unmoved. "Shippou says that he saw you attacking Kagome."

The miko gasped and instantly placed herself between her mate and his best friend. "No! Inuyasha would _never_ hurt me!" she blurted, trying to undo the damage Miroku's words might have caused. She could feel the hanyou's temper dissipate with the blow.

"And you believed that?"

The quiet question startled the monk, but he offered his friend a small smile. "If I truly thought you attacked Kagome, you would not have found me _waiting_ here for you, I can assure you. When Shippou said that, I thought that you must have somehow transformed."

Inuyasha remained silent as he stared at the monk with an unreadable expression. Worrying her lip, Kagome took one of his hands in her own. "Is that what everyone around here thinks?" he suddenly asked. "That I'm some unstable monster, capable of hurting my own mate on a whim?"

"Inuyasha…no one thinks that," Kagome said softly, smiling up at him. "Shippou just misunderstood what he saw. He made a mistake."

"That's a pretty crucial mistake," Miroku commented, glancing over his shoulder at the flap behind him. "Shippou…mind coming out here?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, come out here, you little ass." He smirked when he heard a frightened squeak inside the hut.

"Inuyasha! Don't make me say 'it'," the miko warned.

Pulling the flap aside, Miroku stuck his head into the hut. "I need you to come out here and clear some things up," Inuyasha heard the monk say. "I won't let Inuyasha hurt you."

"I won't either," Kagome called out helpfully, shooting a stern look at Inuyasha.

"What are you glaring at me for? I'm not the one that threw the giant fireball while we were in our fucking bed!"

"Ah, that answers one of my questions."

Kagome groaned. The look Inuyasha gave the monk clearly told him that he wasn't helping matters.

Miroku smiled kindly and sympathetically patted his shoulder. "My friend, you have many gifts, but stealth isn't one of them. You seem to have lost both your undershirt and haori…and your hakama is still opened…"

With a fierce blush that rivaled his language, Inuyasha jerked the pants closed, tying them securely.

"Now then…let's clear the rest of this mess up, shall we? Shippou," he called again, "please come out here."

"I-Inuyasha's mad at m-me," the poor youkai stammered, his voice muffled by the wooden barrier. "H-he's going to y-y-yell at me!"

"I'm gonna do a lot more than yell," the hanyou grumbled under his breath, and was rewarded with a sharp jab to the ribs, courtesy of Kagome's elbow. The jab was accompanied by a desolate wail—Shippou's lungs were deceptively strong.

"Now look what you did!" Kagome hissed, the pitiful sobs of the kitsune resounding in her ears.

Inuyasha just stared at her for a minute as though she'd sprouted a new head before holding his hands up in defeat. "I'm not even gonna try arguing with you," he snapped.

After five minutes of Shippou wailing, Miroku coaxing, Kagome fretting, and Inuyasha sulking, the hanyou finally decided that they were getting nowhere. Hell, he could be in the bed –with- Kagome right now, if the kit would have just hurried up and accepted his pummeling.

"In-Inuyasha's going to h-hu-u-u-rt me-e-e!"

Kagome crossed her arms and sighed angrily, glaring at Inuyasha as though he'd already delivered the said beating. His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened in disbelief. "What did _I_ **_do_**! I haven't laid a _finger_ on the runt! _He's_ the one that attacked _us_!" It was now that he realized he'd been waving his arms desperately in his frustration at his mate's unprovoked anger. He stopped. "Or did you forget already?"

"No, Inuyasha," she retorted dryly, "I didn't forget."

"I'm outta here," he muttered, turning and calling over his shoulder, "Watch your back, Shippou." He was immediately halted by a sharp pain in one of his ears. Kagome had a hold of him.

She ignored his colorful language as he tried to pry her fingers away without further damaging his ear. "No, you don't either. You are not walking away angry. We're ending this now. Stay here; I'll get Shippou." She left him glowering at her back as she stormed into the hut, promptly returning with a limp kitsune, which she shoved at him. "Here. He's all yours. Hit him, hurt him, break some bones."

Inuyasha stared at her, aghast, taking a step away from her and her charge. Had she lost her mind? "What the _hell_, Kagome!"

Shippou had given up on sobbing at this point and seemed to have lost the will to struggle at the woman's shattering words.

Miroku watched the miko carefully; she was up to something. He remained a silent spectator, ready to step in the moment things went too far.

"Aren't you going to take him?" Kagome asked, holding the youkai up towards her mate again. "Now's your chance for revenge."

The hanyou was now staring at the woman in absolute horror. Just what was her game? "_Hell_ no," he ground out, narrowing his eyes.

She nodded once, and then flashed him a brilliant smile that confused the hell out of him. Then she turned the kitsune around, holding him up until they were eye to eye. "See, Shippou? Inuyasha wouldn't hurt you. And he would never hurt me, either. I'm sorry that I had to be so hard to show you that, but it had to be done."

Shippou nodded, his eyes swimming in tears.

"How would you feel if someone accused you of hurting Sango or me?" she asked, gently chiding him.

"B-ba-a-ad," he whimpered.

Kagome nodded back to Inuyasha. "Now go apologize to him for saying those things about him, and for hurting him. You burned his back terribly—"

"You would have fucking burned Kagome if I hadn't moved," the hanyou growled, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

"I didn't mean to!" he cried, looking desperately from one face to the other. "I thought Kagome was in trouble! I couldn't stop it! You have to believe me! I just saw Inuyasha on top of her, and I didn't even think or I wouldn't have done it! I promise, Inuyasha!" His cries became more desperate when Miroku started choking.

Inuyasha shot a silencing glare at the coughing monk. "Cool it," he ordered, trying to spare Kagome some embarrassment. For some reason, she still blushed every time someone hinted at their 'togethers'. He turned his golden eyes back to the kit, staring down at him impassively. "Don't worry about it," he said finally. "Just watch those flames when you're around us—you can't risk hurting someone you're trying to protect. That was stupid of you."

Kagome squeezed Shippou reassuringly and smiled at her mate, setting the small boy on the ground. She walked over and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Her smile faded when he didn't hug her back. "You're mad at me," she said worriedly.

He gave her a disapproving look, though there was no real anger behind his eyes. "You yelled at me," he pointed out reasonably. "And then you pulled my ear. I didn't do _anything_." He was trying to pull the guilt trip on Kagome, make her apologize for her unprovoked anger, but quickly found out the tactic had an opposite effect once he smelled her tears. She was about to cry, and now _he_ felt guilty.

Damn these human emotions—always getting in the way of his brilliant plans…

Her bottom lip began to wobble, her eyes grew bright; all-in-all she looked like a kicked puppy. And he felt like a dog…no pun intended.

"D-don't cry," he stammered, hurriedly pulling her into his arms. "I wasn't being serious!" he yelled frantically in her ear, shooting Miroku a desperate glance.

The monk wisely hid his grin, thereby saving himself from an utter ass-whooping later. He learned from his mistakes. Being slapped by countless women in the past was a choice he gladly made. Having his sutras fed to him by Inuyasha was something he'd prefer not to experience again…there was nothing sexy in that.

"I-I h-hurt your e-e-ear," she cried, sounding much like Shippou had only moments before.

If she hadn't been crying, the hanyou would have laughed at her overreaction, and probably would have been smacked in the head. And then he'd have to listen to her sob and apologize for hitting him that time, too. She'd grown too soft, he decided, in her pregnancy. Too soft, too hard, just too _emotional_. It was hard for him to deal with—he'd never been good with reading feelings anyway, but now…she was like a freakin' Courtney Love—spastic, scary, and all over the place. …Only she was much prettier. And much less scary, whorish, and insane. …Maybe Courtney Love wasn't such a good metaphor. Kagome was more like a woman in permanent PMS mode.

The first time she'd started blubbering for no apparent reason, Inuyasha freaked out. With his ears smashed against his scalp and his eyes widened to a point where it was hazardous, he'd run all the way to Sango and Miroku's hut, planting the sobbing miko firmly in front of the slayer. 'I think the baby broke her,' he clearly remembered saying before demanding that Sango 'fix her'.

"I-I didn't me-e-ean to!"

Inuyasha sighed, before grabbing the girl's shoulders, and forcing a grimace-like smile on his face. "It didn't hurt, Kagome. Honest. Just be more careful next time, okay?"

She looked up at him, sniffed, and wobbled her head hesitantly. "Okay…"

"There. Better?"

She nodded again, smiling nervously up at him before regaining her composure completely. "This part of the pregnancy sucks," she muttered dourly, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand and frowning at them.

Inuyasha, wisely, said nothing, and allowed her to pull away when the kitsune knocked on her leg, drawing her attention, which was shortly lost, due to the arrival of the slayer.

"Kagome, are you alright?" the older girl asked, grabbing a shoulder and leaning closer to the woman to examine her face. "You've been crying." She looked expectantly at Inuyasha.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" he yelled urgently. "It's really staring to piss me off—Not everything is _my fault_!"

Everyone stared at him.

"…Anyway," Kagome said, tearing her eyes away from the simmering man, "I'm fine. Just a bit emotional."

Inuyasha, in his fury, forgot his _wisdom_. "A _bit_?" he repeated incredulously.

She gave him 'a look'. "You're not helping."

"Kagome," Shippou called up to her, but she must not have heard him. She continued to talk to Sango. So he waited patiently for a good little boy for her to finish

…for about thirty seconds. Then he made up a song, which consisted of one word: Kagome. He graciously sang it for them…over and over again.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome….Kagome! Kagome! Kag-o-ma-a-ay! Kago-Kago_me_! Kago-Kagome!" At this point he began to dance, too, still clutching the bottom of her shorts. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome—"

"Kagome, will you please shut the fucking kitsune up?"

Miroku released a sigh of relief that Inuyasha was the first to ask—there was a vein throbbing dangerously on the side of his head…he was pretty sure Buddah wouldn't be too happy to hear the things he would have said if Inuyasha hadn't asked first.

Kagome looked down at the small youkai. "What is it, Shippou?"

In every family, there is always at least one person who's so sweetly naïve and innocent, that he or she can give you diabetes if you're exposed to them for too long. He or she can make even a priest look like the worst kind of sinner. The chosen ones from each family have a certain special ability. The have the power to make anybody squirm, no matter how self-confident one is.

Shippou was the chosen one from this group. And he, also, had the knack of asking inappropriate questions.

"If Inuyasha wasn't attacking you, what _was_ he doing?"

Everyone immediately fell into an awkward silence.

Sango was the first to speak. "…Did I miss something?"

"Yeah," Miroku whispered to her, never taking his eyes off the crimson miko and hanyou. He pulled a dry fish from the folds of his robe and began to knaw enthusiastically on it, savoring their embarrassment. "Shippou accused Inuyasha of attacking Kagome and hit him with his fox fire while they were…_together_. …There was this whole big ordeal," he muttered, offering her a dried fish, as well.

Sango's mouth formed an 'o', and she gratefully accepted the food, turning her attention back to the stammering woman.

"I-I-I…Shippou," she began hesitantly. She looked to Inuyasha for help, but the hanyou merely snorted, crossing his arms again.

"We were _rolling down a hill_," he muttered sarcastically.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"What _hill_," Shippou cut in suspiciously. "There was't a hill. You were on the futon, and both of you were…_naked_," he said, whispering the last word as though it were dirty.

Sango choked on a piece of her fish, and Miroku had to awkwardly pat her back, grinning like a fool at Inuyasha all the while.

The hanyou saw this and shot him a quick, curt smile, which faded into a digusted frown and glare. "Go ask Miroku," Inuyasha replied with a nasty smirk. "I'm sure he'd love to tell you."

"Certainly. Come here, Shippou. Let us take a walk—"

"Oh, no, you don't," Kagome remedied, grabbing the collar of Shippou's kimono before he could scamper out of her reach and into Miroku's territory…both literally _and_ metaphorically.

Shippou looked up at her innocently. "No?"

"No," she confirmed. "Inuyasha will tell y—"

"The _hell_ he will. I'm fine with the hill story. Or you can leave him with Miroku. I don't give a shit as long as _I'm _not the one telling him."

"Inuyasha…please?" She flashed her most pleading, most hurt look at him, and for once he was unfazed.

"No. _Hell_ no. Let Miroku do it."

"I could do it, Kagome. And I'm a bit hurt by your lack of confidence in me, I must admit."

Their doubtful looks told Miroku that they didn't buy it. Not even Sango.

The miko cast one last pleading look to Inuyasha, which he wholeheartedly ignored.

He loved Kagome. He would do anything for her, die for her if needed. But she wasn't dying, or even hurting. And nothing—_nothing_—could make him give 'the talk' to Shippou. She was on her own.

Kagome sighed. As much as she dreaded the idea of Miroku talking to Shippou about the birds and the bees, she could see no other alternative, least she talk to him, which obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She dragged a hand tiredly across her face and allowed Inuyasha to drape an arm around her, pulling her flush against him. "Fine," she groaned, looking uncertainly at Miroku. "Fine, but please, _please_, Miroku. Don't scar him."

Shippou looked up at her. He was scared now as he tugged on her shorts again. "I changed my mind, 'Gome. I don't want to know!" he insisted.

"No, Shippou. It'll be fine. You're just going to talk. Isn't that right, Miroku?" she asked as ominously as she could snuggled against Inuyasha's chest.

He sighed. "Yes, Kagome."

"And no harassing the village girls."

"I'm sure I can manage to keep my hands off of them for at least a few hours," he replied lightly, though the sarcasm was evident. "Come, Shippou."

The youkai took one last, longing look at Kagome before following the man. They walked down the road, side by side, leaving the rest of the friends behind.

"So, my friend, you have no idea what a _together_ is?" Kagome could have sworn she'd seen him pull a chopstick out of his robes, as well as another dried fish. "See this fish?" he began.

Kagome didn't wait to hear anymore; she buried her face in her hands. "Dear God, what have I done?"

Suddenly Inuyasha gasped and then started chuckling. "Oi! It's that fish innuendo he pulled on…us…alright, I'm shutting up," he murmured quickly, lowering his eyes and ears..

Kagome continued to glare at him.

* * *

_Awww…poor Shippou. He's getting the fish and chopstick talk… -sigh- Not sure exactly how that one will turn out. If you don't remember the fish and chopstick joke it's in the Discomfort of Prying chapter, just so you know I'm not pulling out of nowhere._

_If you can't tell by this –entire- story, I have mixed feeling concerning Shippou. In some cases, he's a sniveling, pretentious brat, who I try to leave out as often as possible. And then sometimes I feel bad for him, even __like him. Fortunately, I do –not- have mixed feelings about Future Shippou, who I adore…though not as much as Rei. …I love Rei. I think I messed his eye color up in one chapter though. Just so you all know, Rei has black hair and ears and golden eyes--not ruby like Kagura's, which I'm sure I've said before.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not quite sure what will happen in the next one. I'm thinking I might want one more chapter before the plot truly begins thickening…but…ah, who knows?_

_Have a great summer, and review! I'll update as soon as I can._

_

* * *

**Quotes of Randomness:**_

_"It is not my intention to be fulsome, but I confess that I covet your skull." --Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

_Three weeks ago one of my dreams came true. I finally got to see something I always wanted to witness live. I finally saw someone get hit by a car...NAILED! He was hit by a Dodge, which I found funny and ironic. --Dane Cook_


	50. Ring Around the Rosey

_Chapter 50: Ring Around the Rosey_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am merely borrowing him and toying around with the poor thing._

* * *

_Wow...50 chapters... I hope you enjoy this one--it's mostly a filler, but every story needs some of those...plus I'm setting up for later chapters... -grins-_

_ As for the reviews--you all have made me very happy. And I love hearing your theories; there was one in particular that I'd even thought about before writing the story... Also, I viewed my stats for the first time, and I was really happy with those, too. Well, nothing left to say other than love you much and on with the story!

* * *

_

'_Damn, I'm good!_' The hanyou's lips curved into a cocky smirk, shooting the miko beside him a sidelong glance. '_She has no idea—damn! I'm _so_ good…_' He lifted a free hand up to inspect his claws—he'd put so much thought into this, there was no way anything could go wrong.

Well…that was a lie, actually. Plenty could go wrong…

This thought was quickly squashed by a rather large ego. '_Damn, I'm good!_'

"Can you tell me what we're doing here?" Kagome asked as she ascended the stone steps, her arm entwined with her mate's. She stared at the two towering double doors before her—this place never failed to amaze her, or make her feel insignificant.

But then again, Sesshoumaru had a knack for making many people feel insignificant, she realized with a wry smile.

The hanyou stared down at her, an arrogant smirk twisting his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Kagome studied him out of the corner of her eye—he was positively glowing with smugness; she bit back a groan. It was hard enough to manage Inuyasha's ego when it _wasn't_ over-inflated. "Oh, _now_ I'm really curious. You _have_ to tell me."

The smirk morphed into a grin as he stopped walking and focused completely on her for the moment. "Oh? Says who?"

She snorted—a completely Inuyasha-ish sound and reached up to run a finger over a fuzzy ear. "Isn't it like…some unwritten rule, or something? Rule number one—no cheating on your mate. Rule number two—keep your mate happy. Rule number three—satisfy your mate's curiosity and succumb to her will."

He laughed and leaned into her touch. "I don't think I've heard of that one," he informed her. "Sorry."

Giggling, she stepped up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his cheek and gasped when he grabbed her wrist, whirling her around and pulling her against him rather skillfully. Lifting her eyes, Kagome felt her blood heat up, moving quickly through her veins as her blood sped up. His smile was gone, but his eyes held the good humor that had been evident only moments ago. His eyes teased her, told her that he knew what he was doing to her body.

It was crazy… How he made absolutely no sense to her, yet she could read him like a book…

He leaned in for a kiss, his warm lips undoing her as they had so many times before…

"Inuyasha," she managed, pushing him away just enough to gain back some of her coherence. His golden eyes churned lasciviously at her, and she instantly regretted pushing him away, but she held firm. She was surprised when she gained strength from the knowledge that she could hold firm against her absolutely gorgeous mate…with his intense amber eyes, his adorable ears, and his sharp—

'_Okay…enough thinking like that, girl. You're on his brother's doorstep…outside…of _Sesshoumaru's_ house! You're not in your bedroom!_'

Suddenly, the need to touch Inuyasha didn't seem so immediate. "Not now," she whispered, motioning to the doors behind her with a jerk of her head. "We're at your brother's." She expected that to settle his libido.

But he pulled her closer with a snicker, burying his nose in the junction of her neck. "I ought to take you here and now just to spite that bastard," he teased. "But I have a feeling you'd sit the shit out of me…"

She wrinkled her nose and pushed his shoulder playfully before grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the doors. "You're awful."

"And you love it," he replied without missing a beat as she rung the doorbell with a knowing smile. Rei may have hated the convenient bell, but Sesshoumaru must have seen the necessity of owning one. That or he got tired of staring at the hole in the wall where Rei had forcefully removed the annoying apparatus.

Kagome could hear sounds coming from behind the door, and she shot a warning look to Inuyasha. "Do I have to remind you to behave yourself?"

"Oi! I'm not a pup, wench."

"That's debatable," she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

A moment later, Kagura opened the door, her pleasant smile widening when her eyes met theirs. "Kagome! Inuyasha—this is a pleasant surprise. Come on in." She moved aside for them, letting them pass before closing the door and leading them through the halls. She quickly twisted her loose hair up, grabbing a clip that had been haphazardly pinned on her shirt to keep her hair in place.

There. She looked perfect again.

Kagome never failed to notice how her clothes fit perfectly on her body, how her hair never seemed disheveled even though she was the wind—

Suddenly Kagura stopped, holding a pausing hand up to warn the couple as she turned to face them. Her friendly countenance had quickly warped into dire irritation. "Please, pardon the mess."

Kagome looked around her, her eyebrows furrowing. The place looked impeccable. "What mess?"

Taking a moment to massage her temple, Kagura moved aside, letting them pass into the living room.

"…Oh…" was all Kagome could manage.

The couch had been overturned, the love seat was missing an arm—oh…no, the missing arm was on top of the entertainment center, of which the shelves had been crushed. There were gashes in the carpet, and bits of wall and ceiling littered the floor.

"…Oh…" she repeated, her eyes wide. "What…what _happened_?" She looked up at Inuyasha, not missing the look in his eyes that clearly said 'Aw, I could have done worse…'. She also noticed his suggestive reaching for an absent Tessaiga.

Rei chose this moment to walk in, took one look at his mother, and then turned around to leave again.

"No, I don't think so, Rei. Turn yourself right back around, pup." Kagura stood like a woman possessed—hands on her hips, ruby eyes narrowed in anger, black hair falling from the loose clip to frame her face.

With an audible sigh, Rei turned back around, entering the room again and shooting a pleading look at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"_Rei_," Kagura continued angrily, jabbing an accusing finger at her son, "and Shippou seemed to think it would be a good idea to train. So they had a mock fight. In my living room." She glared at Rei, whose ears were plastered against his head. "Because they're idiots."

Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her fingers. "Oh, Kagura," she lamented, a few giggles breaking into her sympathetic tone. "Oh, you poor thing…"

Inuyasha snickered at her side.

"Oh, no, I've decided that I'm not even going to worry about it." To prove her point, she tossed her hands hopelessly into the air. "Nope—_they_ are going to clean this entire mess up. And then _they_ are going to replace the furniture."

"Mother, I—"

"I want a white love seat this time—a creamy white suede. And your father wants a new desk—"

"But there wasn't a desk in here to begin with!"

Kagura gave him a look that told him that she simply didn't care. "You're father wants one—oak, the same as the new entertainment center. And we've decided we don't want carpet anymore. It's too hard to take care of, you understand," she waved her hand dismissively. "Wood floors will do."

Rei sighed again, an ear twitching irritably. "Fine," he muttered, "fine. I'll let Shippou know."

Her glare lessened, and Kagura fought to hold on to her irritation. "Yeah, you do that." She turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome with a smile. "Now, what brings you two by? It's been quite a few weeks since I've seen you."

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha with probing gray eyes, waiting for his answer.

"I came to talk to Sesshoumaru," he ground out, looking anything but thrilled at the idea. "Oh, and Rei…Oi, Rei! Get your ass back in here!" he yelled at the doorway through which the youkai had just fled once his mother's back was turned.

Soon, the black-haired head ducked into the room, glancing warily at his mother before he settled his gaze on Inuyasha. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"…Okay. What is it?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and narrowed his eyes at the pup. "…And Sesshoumaru." A certain incredulous anger welled up when the inu youkai's eyes widened. He could already hear the pup's thoughts: '_Oh shit…_'

A growl erupted from the hanyou, and Kagome looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha's gaze hardened even more, and Rei squirmed nervously. "You forgot." It wasn't an accusation. It was more like an irritated statement.

The miko exchanged confused glances with Kagura. "What did he forget?"

Raking a hand through his hair, Rei grinned sheepishly at his uncle. "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha—"

"Damnit, pup!"

Pushing away the strangeness of hearing Inuyasha call Rei 'pup' when they looked to be the same age, Kagome tried once again. "What did you forget, Rei?"

"Uh…I-I—"

"Don't worry about it, Kagome."

She raised an eyebrow at the suddenly quiet man beside her. "Don't worry about it, huh, Inuyasha? Why do I have this feeling that this can't be anything good…?"

"Not funny, wench."

"It wasn't supposed to be, baka," she retorted.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled down at her. "I just gotta talk to Rei and Sesshoumaru. You can stay with Kagura." He knew the wench could be stubborn—God knows he knew it—but, damnit! Did she have to look so hurt?

She cleared her throat, which she found painfully dry, and lowered her eyes. The idea that Inuyasha would tell Sesshoumaru something, but keep it from her, cut her to the quick. "I see." She heard his sigh, and struggled not to let the injury show.

"Kagome…" He winced when she smiled brightly up at him; he could see right through it.

"In that case," she announced, "I think I'm going to go shopping. The baby will be here soon, and I should be prepared."

This got Inuyasha's guilt to drain away fast enough. "What?"

"We need a stroller, clothes—you know…baby things," she reminded him. The thought of shopping for her baby made her feel better, and she began to get excited and mulled over everything she would need.

"No."

Her gray eyes flicked to him. "No, what?"

Inuyasha shot her a look that clearly said 'You aren't being cute'. "Don't be dense, Kagome. No, you're not going to the city by yourself."

She gave him a genuine smile and stood on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. "I won't be by myself if Kagura comes with me," she pointed out reasonably before searching for the wind youkai near her. "Will you come shopping with me? It would be nice to have another woman's opinion. And I could use yours," she admitted. "I have no idea what all I should get."

A warm smile was the miko's reward. "Of course, Kagome. Perhaps we should call Rin, too? She'd have a lot more advice on the matter than I would."

With an excited gasp, the miko clasped her hands together. "That's a great idea!"

"No, it's not," her mate told her. "You're with pup, Kagome! I don't want you going anywhere without me!"

Rei rolled his eyes at his uncle. "She'll be fine, Inuyasha. Nothing's going to happen."

A sting of explicit curses told Rei exactly what Inuyasha though of his opinion. He was even generous enough to tell him what he could do with that very same opinion. Or more precisely, _where_ he could _shove_ it…

Rei took the curses with a calm exterior. He let the hanyou finish, before he told them that he was just going to go warn—_tell_, _tell_ his father that they had guests.

There was simply too much testosterone in the damaged room.

Shaking his head, he slipped out of the room again.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you know I love you," she began patiently, ignoring his blush, "but I need you to realize that I'm pregnant, not handicapped. If you don't let me have some girl time—emphasis on the word _girl_—then I may have to do some shoving of my own."

Chuckling from down the hall informed them that Rei had heard; Inuyasha gave the empty doorway a dirty look. Gold eyes flew to Kagura, staring stonily at her. "And you'll watch over her?"

"Of course, Inuyasha."

The hanyou was silent for a moment, and Kagome held her breath, waiting for his answer. She honestly didn't want to have to sit him over this. "Fine."

He sounded less than thrilled by the whole idea, but Kagome's immediate happiness claimed a small smile from him as she launched herself into his arms. "Thanks," she whispered.

He blushed again, though he had no idea why. And he had no idea why she was so happy that he'd let her have her way. After all, it wasn't often he refused her, at least, in the long run. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd said no and had it stay that way after her pleas and yells were exhausted.

"Yeah, yeah, wench. Just don't get my pup anything _girly_," he teased, gently grabbing her shoulders. He pried her away just enough to see her eyes, which were shining merrily.

"_Your_ pup?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, _my_ pup. He obviously likes ramen," he reminded her with a grin.

'_Ugh…he is way to proud of that_,' the miko thought. But he had a point. One of the things she craved constantly was ramen. She never thought she'd see the day that she ate more ramen than Inuyasha.

That day was last Tuesday.

"He also likes to read," Kagome pointed out. She couldn't count the number of times the pup had settled in her belly once she began a reading a bedtime story aloud to Shippou.

The hanyou smiled confidently at her. "Correction. Pup likes _stories_. Hell, even _I_ like stories when you read them."

Even Kagura broke into a grin at the unconscious compliment.

Kagome gave him that weird smile—the one she reserved only for him, the one that made him feel as though he'd just kissed her for the first time—that baring, unnerving, beautiful smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kagura reached for her pocket and pulled out a cell phone, flipping it open and hitting the speed dial. "I'll go ahead and call Rin and tell her to meet us at the mall—Hey, sweetie, is your mama there? Tell her this is Nana." Kagura was soon lost in her phone call.

Once again returning his attention to his miko, Inuyasha gave her a stern look. "You stay out of trouble," he warned her.

"You have such confidence in me…"

"I'm not playing, Kagome. If you get hurt, I'll get Kaede to make a rosary for you." This thought seemed to give him some satisfaction if his smirk meant anything.

"Oh, as if that would work," she scoffed. Then she paused, looking up at him curiously. "What…what sort of…command would you use for me?"

He laughed outright, and Sesshoumaru and Rei chose this moment to enter, just as Kagura hung up her phone.

The Inu no Taisho looked down on all of them. "Ah, Inuyasha and his miko—"

"—Kagome," she corrected before giving him a hard stare. "Sometimes I think you continue doing that just because you know it's irritating."

He gave her the barest of smiles, though his eyes, which were always cold once upon a time, laughed at her. "It seems your sense of humor died with your taste in men, miko," he said coolly.

Inuyasha scowled at him. "Bite me."

"Be careful with what you ask for Inuyasha." The inu youkai smiled, baring his sharp canines.

Kagura glided past her mate and absently swept some of the debris off the remaining arm of the love seat. "If you goad him into a fight, Sesshoumaru, take it outside. If anything else happens to my house, castration will be involved."

Both of the brothers paled considerably, and Kagome bit her cheek to keep from laughing outright.

The wind sorceress led Kagome toward the hallway while waving bye to the boys. "We'll be back in time for supper—maybe. Call us on my cell if you need anything."

Inuyasha watched her disappear from the room. "No talking to boys!" he hollered after her.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," she called back.

"And if anyone bothers you, purify their ass!"

"I'm leaving now."

"And remember what I said about—" His words were cut off by the unmistakable sound of a door clicking shut.

Rei chuckled, patting the hanyou on the back. "She's lived here for eighteen years, Inuyasha. She knows what she's doing."

Inuyasha's gaze hardened on the empty doorway. Images of her rushing past him, the undeniable scent of her tears, unbearable sound of her retching as she sobbed over the toilet—her bruises, her cuts, the haunted look in her eyes…

He didn't realize he was growling until Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. Locking eyes with his brother, he had no doubt that the inu youkai knew exactly what he was thinking. "Keh! I know Kagome knows what she's doing. It's those other bastards I don't trust."

"I believe the last time something like that happened, she handled herself well enough," Sesshoumaru reminded him impassively. "I believe Mr. Nikko is still in his coma?"

Rei's eyebrows furrowed; he nudged Inuyasha with an elbow. "Who's Mr. Nikko?"

"A dirty bastard."

"Oh."

They were getting nowhere—this Sesshoumaru knew. And he was far too busy to socialize in a shamefully impaired room with an ignorant hanyou. "Rei has informed me that you had something to discuss with me," he reminded him, checking his outrageously expensive wristwatch for dramatic emphasis.

"Yeah. I need your help—" He was cut off when Sesshoumaru held up a hand to stop him. "Wha—"

"—Shh. It may take a moment for that to sink in."

Inuyasha sighed and looked to Rei. "Your father's a bastard, too," he said matter-of-factly. And for once, Rei was inclined to agree with him.

"You say you need my help? With what, might I ask?"

Crossing his arms, Inuyasha scowled at the ceiling. "I need you to help me buy a ring for Kagome."

A single eyebrow was arched as his pompous ass of a brother stared smugly at him. "A ring?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly deserved the scowl more than the ceiling. "A ring that tells humans she's off limits. Does Kagura have one?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Of course she does, baka, but unfortunately, I cannot help you today. Rei will go with you."

Black dog-ears perked at this. "Father," he began calmly, "last time I took Inuyasha shopping, he pinned a man to the wall for measuring his waist for a tux…"

Inuyasha pounded a fist in his hand while Sesshoumaru merely looked at him. "Keh! The man was staring at places he shouldn't have been."

"Oh, he was not—and measuring clients is his job."

"He was looking at you too. You didn't even buy a tux," Inuyasha reminded him smugly.

Rei blushed. "Whatever."

Sesshoumaru checked his watch again. "On second thought, I will go."

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Kagome held up a cute teal footsy outfit with tiny black Scotties all over it. "It's cute, right?" 

Rin took the tiny outfit from her and examined it. "It's not cute, Kagome—it's _adorable_!"

Kagura peered over her shoulder. "_And_ it's not 'girly'…"

Kagome blushed, knowing full well that Kagura was teasing her for a certain baby suit she had picked up. "Plenty of boys wear purple," she grumbled.

Rin shook her head, folding the teal clothes and draping it over her arm. She began to rummage through more clothes. "Not _that_ shade of purple…"

"It was adorable!" she complained.

Neither of the women argued with her. "It was…for a girl. I don't think Inuyasha would have been too happy if you'd brought home lilac clothes for your baby boy." Rin had no problem pointing out the obvious. She lifted up a red one piece, complete with a tiny hood, and smiled approvingly at it before thrusting it at Kagome.

The miko grinned. It reminded her of Inuyasha's fire rat fur—that was his color.

"What do you think?"

Kagome laid it over her arm. "I love it. What do you say I go ahead and pay for this, and then we can go grab some lunch? I'm starving, and we've got a long day ahead of us."

Nodding, Kagura reached for both of the baby outfits that Kagome had chosen. At the miko's questioning stare, the youkai explained. "Today is my treat."

She winced. "Oh, Kagura, I can't let you do that. There's no telling how much I'll b—"

"Nonsense, Kagome." Kagura walked up to the cash register and laid the outfits on the counter. "Since I've yet to hear about a baby shower, today is our gift to you." She handed the salesperson her credit card.

"But Kagura…" Kagome watched helplessly as the woman ran the card through the machine.

The wind sorceress smiled at her sister-in-law. "You and Inuyasha are our only family. It's only natural that we would want to celebrate such special times with you. And the money is no issue, whatsoever, Kagome. Please don't worry about it."

Rin wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder and began walking her to the door. The pregnant woman was still reluctant about the arrangement. "Mother and Father have enough money to buy the mall, if they wanted too, sweetie. And after all that morning sickness, don't you think you deserve a treat?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose, grinning. She thanked Kagura for her generosity when the woman strode up to meet them once again.

"I did the same thing for Rin the first time she was pregnant."

"And it was so much fun," the young woman gushed, grabbing Kagome's wrist to get her attention. She pointed into one of the shop windows at an adorable red diaper bag.

Four minutes later, the three women walked out of the store with the said diaper bag.

Kagome took it out of the bag and slung it over her shoulder. A small smile graced her lips, and she let her hand fall to her protruding belly. "I like the feel of this," she admitted quietly.

Kagura patted her back gently as the food court appeared before them. "Of course you do, dear. You're starting your own family."

* * *

Rei stood by his father's side as the youkai continued to discuss monetary issues with the museum curator. Four clay pots, as well as an ancient bow, rested on the glass counter. 

"I'm sure you'll understand, sir, but we can't just give you the money. In the past, we have spent generous amounts on what have turned out to be cheap imitations." The curator nervously shoved his glasses back up the length of his nose as Sesshoumaru's unwavering gaze bore into him. "These are in such good shape, I have to wonder how old they really are."

"And I've told you," the inu youkai drawled, repositioning himself so that he stood at his full height. "They are from Sengoku Jidaii."

The curator nervously took in the immaculate suit and the tall stature of the man before him. No doubt he was a superb businessman.

The tiny man gulped. Or mob boss.

Sesshoumaru never took his eyes off the man. "I'm sure we can work something out. You see, we're in a bit of a hurry."

Tearing his eyes away, he glanced over the other two men in the room. One with long black hair looked as though he would rather be anywhere other than here at the moment. He might have been two inches shorter than the man in the suit, and was slightly less intimidating. The third man on the other side of the room, however, actually made him groan. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the first gentleman's brother—his eyes and hair. But this one was openly scowling at everything his eyes landed on as he leaned against the wall, arms and ankles crossed. He was ready to leave, too, obviously.

Beside Sesshoumaru, Rei was indeed growing restless. Something about being in a room filled with priceless artifacts and Inuyasha… "I don't see why we can't just give him the money to buy the ring," he whispered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure his uncle hadn't heard him.

"Do not be foolish, Rei. Inuyasha may lack a lot of things, but pride is not one of them. Would you want anyone else to buy an engagement ring for the woman you'll mate?"

The youkai grunted a 'no', drawing the curator's attention.

"Besides," Sesshoumaru breathed with a slight smirk, "I'm impressed that he put this much thought into it."

The hanyou had, indeed, thought of pretty much everything—including a way to get his own money. He had stashed a few goods from the other side of the well all throughout the Higurashi's house, ensuring that Kagome wouldn't find them.

With a sigh, the curator looked back up at Sesshoumaru, shoving his glasses up his nose once again. "What did you say your name was?"

"Sesshoumaru Takenawa."

That drew a gasp. "Oh, of course, Sir, I apologize for the earlier inconvenience. I-I-I'll find a place for them. If they are from Sengoku Jidaii, they should be worth—"

"We really are in a hurry. I care not about bargaining. Give us the amount you find suitable, and if you find they aren't worth that, you know how to reach me."

"O-Of course, S-sir."

Sesshoumaru chuckled as the man hurried away. The donations that his family had given, and continued to give, this museum, had, without a doubt, made his name well known to the staff. Not that he needed donations to make him recognizable.

"This is damn near aggravating." It was the first thing Inuyasha had said since he entered the museum. "If humans weren't so stupid and dishonorable, then Kagome wouldn't need a fucking ring."

Rei carefully hid his snicker. "Don't let Kagome hear you say that."

"Keh!"

* * *

"I can't believe you came to buy an engagement ring without knowing what _size_ Kagome wears." Rei stared incredulously at the half demon, who looked anything but happy right now. 

Inuyasha sent him a scathing glare. "How the hell was I supposed to know they came in sizes!"

"It's for her _finger_, Inuyasha! Of course they come in different sizes! Look at yours, and then think about how small Kagome's fingers are."

"Damnit! Wait…what are you doing looking at Kagome's fingers?"

"Oh, for God's sake…just figure out the damn size!"

"I don't know it!"

The woman behind the counter looked alarmed as she watched the exchange. "I—um…I'm sure we can figure out something," she hurried to say, trying to calm the two men before more of her costumers left.

Next to them, Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, watching the exchange between his son and his brother with something akin to amusement.

Rei sighed and flipped his cell phone out of his pocket. "Want me to call Mother and have her ask Kagome?"

The instant look of panic that crossed Inuyasha's face was enough of an answer for him. He sighed again. "Guess that'd be a 'no'…"

The hanyou rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his nephew. "Kagome's not stupid. She'll know if I ask what size ring she wears…"

The saleswoman tried once again to be of assistance. "Well, do you know if her fingers are the same size as mine?"

Peering curiously over the counter, Inuyasha studied the woman's hand before scoffing. "Your fingers are too fat."

The woman's face exploded in an indignant flush; she glared back at him.

Pinning the lady—who wasn't exactly big as much as she was square—with his famous blasé stare, Sesshoumaru said, "Don't mind him. He can't help it. Turrets."

Inuyasha pointed a finger at Rei. "What the fuck did he just say?"

The Inu no Taisho used this to his advantage. "See?"

The woman nodded sympathetically. "My cousin, Steve—"

"—Bastard," Inuyasha growled, glaring at his brother.

Rei quickly interrupted his father's upcoming retort. "Why don't you go ahead and pick out the ring you want to get her."

"I—Oi!" Whatever Inuyasha was going to say was quickly forgotten when he glanced out the shop window. In an instant, he'd left the store.

"What…what just happened?" Rei stepped up to the window, peering through the glass with narrowed eyes.

Sesshoumaru, who'd yet to move a muscle from his position against the counter, finally deemed it fit to raise a single expectant eyebrow. "Well?"

"Hm…he's talking to a girl—a youkai." Several expressions fleeted across his features before he settled for a grimace. "He appears to be…dragging her back in here…"

"Pardon?" Sesshoumaru stood and was about to join his son when his brother returned with a struggling kitsune.

"I just need a quick favor," he insisted finally releasing the poor girl's wrist once they'd reached the counter. She didn't seem to notice the others in the room as she squared her shoulders and jabbed Inuyasha accusingly in the chest.

"I said I'd do it! You didn't have to pull me in here like some barbarian! 'Me Inuyasha'," she grunted in a caveman-like way, "'Me hate words. Use force. …Punch out mate's obstetrician.'"

He merely stared down at her. "Are you done?"

She took a moment to consider continuing her Inuyasha impression, but decided against it once she noticed she was in a very nice and shiny place. "Are we…in a jewelry store? What are we doing here?"

For the most part, the hanyou ignored her, once again grabbing her wrist and holding it up to squint at her hand.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha's eyes darted from her hand, to her face, and back to her hand. "Will you stop squirmin'? I'm trying to concentrate."

Her frustration was evident as she heaved a heavy sigh, finally stilling her hand. "I don't see how Kagome puts up with you," she admitted.

"It took several years of practice on the miko's part, I assure you."

Eri started; she hadn't realized there were other costumers in the shop. Prying her hand from Inuyasha's, she turned to face the man responsible for the impassive drawl. She took in his silver hair, golden eyes, and cold façade. "Oh," she murmured quietly, and then she realized who it was. "_Oh_! You're Sesshoumaru, aren't you?" She stared hard at him. "You are! You tried to kill Kagome!"

Behind her, Inuyasha snorted, ignoring the gasp of the forgotten saleswoman. "That's because he's a bastard, Eri. And bastards enjoy doing bastardish things. Like killing mikos," he ground out.

Sesshoumaru spared him a solitary glance. "Your range in vocabulary astounds me yet again, Inuyasha. And you, _girl_—that was a long time ago."

The kitsune suddenly noticed there was another man in the small store. A man with dark hair, but identical eyes was leaning casually against the window with an exasperated frown. _"You_!" she gasped.

Rei's eyebrows shot up when the youkai took a step toward him. "Me?"

Sending a fierce glower at Inuyasha, Eri muttered, "He doesn't _smell _mated."

Cheeks exploding in crimson, Rei frowned pointedly at her. "That's because I'm not."

"And I thought Shippou was a kitsune like me," she suddenly remembered, pinning Inuyasha with a steadily strengthening glare.

The woman behind the counter wasn't even paying attention at this point. She went to help another client before these strange people scared him off, too.

The hanyou's brow furrowed. "Ship—?" Eyes widening, a grinned claimed his face. "O-o-o-h! Eh, Shippou ain't here; this is Rei. But he can be as much of an ass when he wants to be."

She smiled smugly, casting another glance at the baffled inu youkai before asking, "All right…what was that favor you wanted?"

"I need to know what size ring you wear." Inuyasha folded his arms and stared at her expectantly.

Eri opened her mouth, but then closed it and stared at him strangely. "Eh…what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your ring size—what is it?"

Snatching her hands to her chest, she glared at him suspiciously. "Why? You aren't still two-timing Kagome, are you? How could you! And I'm her friend! You-you-you insufferable ass!"

Rei started choking on his laughter, but Inuyasha looked a tad bit disgruntled.

"Oh, my G—It's not like that, stupid! I'm getting a ring for Kagome, and you have the same size fingers as she does! Gah…'cheat on her'" he grouched dourly, glaring at the now speechless woman before him. "Not hardly."

"Oh. Well, that's…kind of sweet, actually…"

Inuyasha just glared at her. "I swear every last one of you fucking kitsunes are crazy."

* * *

"I want her." 

"But—"

Crimson eyes flashed dangerously as Naraku whirled on his incarnation. He glared down at her over his nose. "I did not ask for your opinion, Nazakaki," he seethed. "You have no say in this matter."

The woman bowed her head in respect. "I understand, Master. I will most certainly see to the miko's demise. But I _can_ do it without the help of Kikyou!" she insisted in earnest.

Naraku's glower went unnoticed by the youkai, as she'd yet to lift her eyes.

"She failed last time she went to the miko Kagome. She deliberately disobeyed your orders—"

"I did not order her to kill Inuyasha's miko," he reminded her. "And I haven't yet. And you seem to have forgotten the mishap with Sesshoumaru and Kagura."

The woman paled—that had been a critical error in her part, believing that Sesshoumaru was dead. "I have not forgotten, Master. I will not make that mistake again, I assure you. The miko will die."

"Make sure that she does," he demanded coldly. "This is your last chance, Nazakaki. Mess this up, and your life is mine."

"What shall I do about Inuyasha? He is sure to be guarding his pregnant mate at all times."

Naraku laughed at her, his lip curling up in a cruel sneer. "Do not worry about that. Watch for the miko, leave Inuyasha be for now—the miko must come first. And…I want her shards. Do not forget them."

"I will not forget." Bowing her head, Nazakaki turned on her heel, intent on finding Kikyou and setting some ground rules.

"And Nazakaki…"

The dark youkai froze.

"I want their disgusting spawn, too. They will not build a family while I am alive."

A dark smile lifted the corners of her lips, and she left Naraku to his brooding. '_So darkness will be the end of the miko of light…_'

She liked the sound of that.

* * *

**_Quotes of Randomness:_**

_"Chancho, when you are a man, sometimes you wear stretchy pants in your room... It's for fun." **--Nacho Libre**_

_"Reserving judgement is a matter of infinite hope." **--The Great Gatsby **  
_


	51. Stolen Moments

_Chapter 51: Stolen Moments_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am merely borrowing him and toying around with the poor thing.__  
_

* * *

_Guys, I'm sorry that this chapter was such a bitch to post. And I'm fully aware of how long you've had to wait, and I apologize for that, too. I'm sorry. Really sorry. I'd hug you all if I could, but... Anyway, things are kind of busy for me. I haven't had much time to write, and I can't promise that the next chapter won't take a little while, but it'll but much sooner than this last one took. Sorry again! And Love to all!_

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to -Just a Random Person- --because I love "ridiculously long" reviews! You rock!_

* * *

_Also, someone asked if I winged it--my writing--and the truth is...sorta. When I first got the idea for the story, it was the next chapter. I wrote the next chapter I'm going to post first, and then went back and created points that I -meant- were going to be addressed (Sesshoumaru saving Kagura, Kagome "killing" a human, pregnancy, etc.). Later I went back and hopefully connected those points smoothly. If not, sorry again. Now, on with the story! I think you've certainly waited long enough..._

* * *

Kagome winced at the sun's overwhelming brightness as her feet touched the grass and watched her mate reposition her bags on his shoulders. With a sigh, she began walking away from the well. "For the last time, Inuyasha, I did not let Kouga put his hands all over me." 

"That bas—"

"—It was just a routine exam. Just like the last time. And the time before that. And the time before that."

The look the hanyou shot her told her that he was clearly displeased.

She simply could not deal with this right now. She tried to walk away, but suddenly Inuyasha was in front of her, bent on finishing the argument (apparently he thought he could win), a bad judgment on his part. But then he saw the warning look in her eyes, and, with an angry sniff, turned back around and walked with her.

She loved her mate. Undoubtedly, unquestionably, truly, head-over-heels, you-make-me-melt _loved_ him. But right now she didn't _like_ him. The finely woven threads of her patience had been slowly unraveling as of the past several months, and now they were irreparably frayed. And she wanted to blame Inuyasha, who had coddled her, and sheltered her, shielding her from virtually all contact from anything that breathed. Or was sharp. Or even _remotely_ interesting.

Suddenly she wasn't allowed to go on walks through the village anymore. Not without her mate, who glared at anything or anyone that approached too fast. She now looked forward to the rare attacks on the village, hoping that Inuyasha might be a little too preoccupied to dote on her—this also proved to be false, as Inuyasha quickly eliminated every assailant with almost feral strength and deliberation. Nothing foreign ever came within a hundred yards of her. Her bow remained unused, except for sparse practices—which have become more and more frequent within the last couple of weeks. Remedy for her frustration.

As much as she loved it when Inuyasha was around, she hated being smothered. She hated having to be escorted to the hot springs, no matter if Sango and Hiraikotsu were with her. She hated being under constant surveillance—as if she was a helpless child.

Her brow furrowed.

Inuyasha had forgotten how strong she really was, and now she felt like she _was_ crumbling.

A jolt in her stomach caused her to start and retreat half a step. For a moment, she didn't know if it was her own reaction to her thoughts, or if it was the baby.

Inuyasha, sensing her surprise, turned on his heel, his eyes resting on her swollen stomach before flicking to her face. His hand instinctively reached for Tessaiga—a symbol of his control over things around him.

'_Great—he thinks I'm going into labor and his first thought is "Ooo, grab the big sword!"_' She knew that it wasn't entirely fair of her to ridicule her mate's deep-seeded paranoia, but at the moment, she honestly didn't care.

The initial surprise that had registered on his face disappeared completely as he faced her, full-body, with knitted brows. "Kagome?"

She frowned crossly at him, rubbing her stomach placatingly. "You upset the baby, Inuyasha." She walked past him toward their house.

"How did—" he began angrily, then thought better of it, lowering his voice. From the corner of her eye she watched him clench his fists, trying to calm himself. "How did _I_ upset the baby?"

She stopped. Turned. Faced him. Studied him with an inscrutable expression. He grew uncomfortable under her unwavering gaze. Finally she said, "Inuyasha. Sit."

Reigning in a stream of curses, he was pulled into the ground as gravity betrayed him. After a moment when the spell began to wear off, he glared at her, still struggling not to upset her further with his angry words. "I'm sorry," he gritted out as she continued to watch him expectantly. It actually hurt him to say that.

With a disgusted sigh, she grabbed at her hair. "You are driving me crazy, Inuyasha! Do you hear me? _Crazy_!"

His eyes widened as he pushed himself to his feet. He hadn't seen her like this since his fight with Kouga about a year ago—shortly after he'd asked her to be his mate. He tried to pull her to him, but she shoved him away, her face twisted with something he couldn't comprehend. Not from Kagome.

She stilled suddenly. "Call me a bitch."

"Kagome…what…?" He was confused, and even appeared to be frightened for her, his ears plastered to his scalp.

An aggravated growl escaped from her throat. "You treat me like I might break at any moment! You won't let me go to the bathroom by myself anymore! You won't even _yell_ at me! What's _wrong_ with you? I'm pregnant, not terminally ill! This baby is not killing me—nothing else is either. But it feels like _you_ are. You're smothering me! I can't _breath_, Inuyasha! I can't…"

With a sigh, the hanyou's eyes softened, and he pulled his protesting mate into his arms. She continued to push weakly at his chest, but he didn't release her, though he did pick up on the faint scent of tears.

"I hate you," she murmured in her upset, wincing when she felt his body stiffen against her. She could only see his chest, but she was sure she didn't want to see the look on his face. "…That's not true…you just…I can't live this half-life, Inuyasha. You _have_ to trust that I can protect myself and our baby. I won't let anything happen to him." She relaxed a little when she felt his lips brush her forehead.

Silence reigned in the meadow for a few minutes until her mind calmed, brushing against her mate's apologetically. Her fingers slowly unclenched, releasing his fire rat robe. She felt better than she had in weeks, now that she'd released all of her anger that had been building upon itself, though she was a bit ashamed of herself. Inuyasha had yet to say anything to her.

"Fine."

She looked up at him, but he was gazing over her head, still holding onto her waist. "You can go to the bathroom by yourself…I guess." He grinned warily at her, and she hit him one more time for good measure.

"Baka."

"At least take Sango with you when you go to the hot springs. And carry your bow. _At all times_. And so help me, Kagome…if you get hurt, I'll never let you out of my site again. Ever."

She smiled up at him, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward their house. "I know." Suddenly she felt as though she hadn't spent the last several weeks under constant serveilance.

"You also know that I don't like this at all?"

"Yeah, I know it."

He frowned, planting both feet on the ground and twirling her around to face him. "I mean it, Kagome. Don't make me regret this."

She saw the unconcealed worry in his amber eyes, and tried to understand what her newfound freedom was costing him. He'd been relying on his instincts before, but now, he'd have to battle them every time she felt like taking a walk through the village. Her smile was sad and small, but genuine, as she placed a hand on his arm. "I won't," she promised.

He remained quiet, even as they walked into their house. Kagome immediately began unpacking her things while Inuyasha slumped against the wall, the Tessaiga resting in his lap.

Setting aside a cup of ramen, she stood, offering him her hand. "I feel terribly dirty," she said a little _too_ softly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but grabbed her hand nonetheless, lifting himself to his feet.

"But I don't want to bother Sango at the moment," she told him, a small pout claiming her lips. "Maybe you could walk me to the springs?"

When a hand rolled down his chest, the eyebrow lowered again in favor of rolling his eyes. Trust Kagome to try to seduce him after her nervous breakdown. This happened the last time. And at the hot springs, too. He humored her. "So we'd be alone? At the hot springs?"

She smirked at him, a hand clenching his obi.

If she could play the pregnant seductive mistress, then by God, he could play the coy innocent. He frowned, glancing down at her hand and then back up at her. "Are you sure you don't want me to get Sango? I didn't think you wanted me to follow you around anymore."

"Inuyasha…" The hand lowered a little, and he tried not to gasp.

"I mean…after that argument back there…I'm not sure I feel comfortable being alone with you in the forest. They'd probably never find my body—"

"Inu_yasha_!" She thumped him on the arm and he laughed, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

"Let's just go, wench."

* * *

Inuyasha sat silently with his back against the sturdy tree trunk, one leg stretched out in front of him, the other dangling off the limb. A hint of a smile played across his face as he watched his comrades, his friends, work outside in the autumn heat, and a small breeze carried laughter to his ears after Miroku apparently told a joke that both Kagome and Sango found funny. 

His mate had tied a piece of twine to two trees, and the two women were hanging clothes on it while Miroku stood, leaning against the wooden walls of his hut, and making comments to Sango, which were perverted, in Inuyasha's opinion. Kagome, however, found it "oddly romantic".

"_He can't change who he is, Inuyasha. Those comments are how he tells Sango that she's beautiful. It's sort of sweet. …And oddly romantic."_

The slayer wasn't nearly as optimistic about the monk's intentions as Kagome was. She'd slap him or threaten his manhood if he touched her in public. Still, Inuyasha saw her smile when she would turn her back on him, and it confused the hell out of him. Not to mention that her smile is a little scary after witnessing her glare day after day. And the boomerang…that was scary, too. Sango could easily kick the monk's ass—Inuyasha had no doubts about that. It didn't matter how skilled a fighter Miroku was; Sango was a demon slayer. Yet she put up with his _endeavors_, as Miroku called them.

He watched Kagome, who was deep in conversation with Sango now, fold another piece of cloth over the twine, her yellow sundress ruffling in the continuing breeze. A sense of complete satisfaction settled upon him, and he didn't miss her hand roam over her swollen belly. Only two more weeks…or so Kouga claims. Actually sixteen days. …Inuyasha was counting, which both future flea bag-bastard (Kouga) and future ass (Shippou) found amusing and incredible.

Counting or no, he was happy.

And it scared him.

The sense of complete satisfaction wasn't the only thing that washed over him. Apprehension had seized him, too. Things had been quiet for the last several months. Too quiet. After the whole ordeal with Kagura being abducted, Sesshoumaru almost kicking it, and Kikyou shooting Kagome, things appeared to be settling down, the exception being a few minor demon attacks. Nothing to work up a sweat over. Inuyasha found it kind of disappointing—especially after fights with Kagome. He sometimes wanted an unsuspecting youkai to come across his path then.

There had been no sightings or even rumors of Naraku ever since he'd walked through that portal that day.

Kagome's nightmares seemed to have stopped, as well, and though she never mentioned them, that didn't mean a damn thing to Inuyasha. Things were going too well—something was up. And then he remembered Kagome reading one of her school books aloud while she was studying. She thought he hadn't been listening.

"_For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction._"

Now Inuyasha wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he could grasp the meaning of equal and opposite. And after Kagome's near-breakdown four days ago, he'd promised to try to give her more privacy—something that didn't help his apprehension in the least, though they'd been closer in the past few days than they had been in the last two months.

It was strange, the feeling that things were about to change. It had even bothered him to the point that he'd confronted Miroku about it—not that the damn monk had been of any help. His remedy was a pat on the shoulder and the quip that "having a child is nothing to take lightly".

Inuyasha frowned.

Sometimes he really disliked the monk.

Brows furrowing as the strangeness of it all returned, the hanyou repositioned himself, seeking out Kagome's scent once again, trying to comfort himself.

He carefully reached into the folds of his haori and fingered the tiny piece of jewelry resting against his chest. White gold, with a solitary diamond—he'd demanded that the woman sell him that one the moment he saw it. He knew that this was the ring he wanted to give Kagome. And though it was unwanted, Sesshoumaru had even given him his opinion.

"_You seem to have an affinity for jewelry, brother. The miko will be pleased."_

He was about to tell Sesshoumaru to shove his opinion up his ass, but decided that he'd let it slide just this once. …For Kagome, of course.

He was going to give the ring to Kagome the day he'd gotten it, but at her mother's insistence, he was waiting for the right mood, whatever the hell that meant. But Mai was a woman, so he chose to go with her on this one. However, Inuyasha's patience was limited, and he'd been looking for the mood for two months now. If it didn't show up soon, he didn't give a rat's ass—he was giving the ring to Kagome before something horrible happened…like loosing it. Or more likely, his mouth.

'_It's so tiny_,' he mused, holding the ring up to squint at it. Was this what was making him so anxious? This tiny…piece of jewelry? He was mated to Kagome—something far more binding than her human marriage, so why should this frighten him?

No, it wasn't Commitment that was weighing down on him. He was relieved that soon Kagome would be his in every way possible. No more Kougas. No more Houjous. No more male _anythings_.

But still…something was happening—he knew it. Something in his gut was preparing him—for what he didn't know. There was a certain thickness to the air that he couldn't explain; it was almost desperate…smothering.

"How long are you planning on sulking up there?"

Startled, he jammed the ring back into his haori, and scowled at his mate. She stood with one arm wrapped around her stomach, the other hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she peered up into the branches at him. Lifting himself with a grunt, he walked off the limb and landed a few inches from her. "Don't sneak up on me like that, wench."

She rolled her eyes at him, placing both hands on her stomach. "Oh, I'm sorry—I wasn't aware that I _could_ sneak anymore. I'm as big as a house."

With a snort, he smirked at her. "You're not as big as a house, stupid. Maybe a _hut_, but not a _house_."

He was rewarded with a smack on the shoulder and a half-hearted glare. "You made me this way," she readily reminded him.

"Of course I did." His eyes drifted closed as she began to rub an ear; he fought for lucidity. "Don't see why you're complainin'. It ain't like you're not still beautiful."

The only sign that she'd heard him was a slight pause in her gentle ministrations and the pleased blush that dusted her cheeks.

"And what makes you think I was sulking?" he pointed out, cracking an eye open.

She leaned against him, pressing her belly into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You disappeared after I told you I ate the last cup of ramen," she reminded him with a small frown. "I'll pick up some more tomorrow, okay?" She kissed him quickly and waited for his answer.

"Will you feed it to me?" he teased, a wicked grin spreading across his face. To be honest, he hadn't even given the ramen a second thought. And he'd come to the branch only to watch Kagome.

'_Do_ _you realize how that just sounded?_' his conscience mused.

'_Shut up…_'

She was his mate, so there was absolutely nothing creepy or stalker-ish about that.

"Only if you'll let me rub your ears some more."

He gave a show of mulling it over. "Fine." He nearly laughed outright when her eyes brightened, and she clapped her hands together. "It is amazing the things that can make you happy," he muttered.

She bunched her shoulders together and let her arms fall to her sides as she walked to the tree her mate had just been resting in and sank to the ground against its trunk. She patted the ground beside her, and Inuyasha joined her.

He watched as she repositioned herself so that she was more comfortable, shifting her stomach. He watched her pensively, then said, "It won't be long now."

She smiled at him.

"The doctor's are better in your time. They know more about…this kind of thing." He watched her carefully, looking for any reaction. "I think we should go to your time until the pup is born…"

She was frowning now. "Inuyasha—"

"It will be safer that way, Kagome. And you can spend time with your friends there, too. You'd like that, right?"

He looked so hopeful, that she smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course, Inuyasha."

Releasing his breath, he slumped back against the tree again. A few hundred yards away Miroku ducked away from the blur that was Hiraikotsu, a lecherous grin on his face.

"What if…" Kagome shook her head, looping an arm through her mate's before resting it on her belly. "What if the baby can't get through the well?" Her eyes left the laughing couple and fell upon the hanyou.

"Then we'll make a life in your time," he said wistfully. "You think I haven't already considered this?"

"But…you hate my time. And your forest…Inuyasha, you'll be _miserable_ there."

His smile—meant to be reassuring, she was sure—was more like a grimace. '_Kagome and the pup _always_ come first._' Careful not to make her uncomfortable, he pulled her into his lap. "I won't be miserable," he told her carefully. "And maybe the pup will be able to get through. I mean…your bag makes it through every time."

"A baby is hardly a bag."

He gave her a look that informed her that he already knew that, too.

"What about Miroku and Sango?" she asked quietly. "They're strong, but…we can't leave them to destroy Naraku on their own. I won't."

"Don't be stupid, Kagome. I'm not stopping until that bastard is dead. They _won't_ be alone."

"All right," she said softly, watching her comrades with a determined light. "The baby stays with Mama whether it can come through the well or not. Until Naraku is gone for good."

* * *

As was normal for the odd gang, they spent their evening sitting around the fire pit in Kaede's hut, empty bowls placed to the side. 

"I hate that we'll miss the baby's birth, but I think it's for the best."

Kaede agreed with Sango. "Aye, child. I know ye are strong, but I've delivered too many infants into this world to take that chance with ye. Not if it's safer on the other side of the well."

Kagome blanched. Only a little over a month ago, a fifteen year old girl had delivered a still born, nearly dying herself.

The click of beads drew her to Miroku, who had leaned over the fire, a gentle, reassuring smile on his face. "You will be fine, Kagome." His smile managed to quell her doubts and worry. She grinned back at him.

"Look at what I drew, Kagome!" A little paw, innocent and not capable of wrong, curled around her elbow and tugged lightly. "It's a going away present," he announced, smiling smugly because he was the only one with enough foresight to bring a gift. She took the paper, prepared to lavish the young kitsune with praise, but once she realized what it was, she burst into a fit of giggles. Months ago she would have been mortified by the picture. She would have blushed; she would have stammered; and she would have glared at Miroku as though it was all his fault. Especially since he was the one that talked to Shippou—her sweet little Shippou.

"Oi! What're you laughin' at, wench?" Lying on his side against the wall, he lifted his head off his cupped palm to scowl curiously at her back.

She shook her head, snorting into her palm, and using her other hand to thrust the picture at Inuyasha.

He warily took the paper she offered him, watching Shippou the whole time. The kitsune had never appeared to be more innocent than he looked now. Wide green eyes stared at him, waiting for praise with his tail wagging softly. Any ordinary human would have been left defenseless by his palpable cuteness, but they were far from ordinary.

'_Fucking kitsunes_,' he grumped, and looked down at the drawing. His mouth opened, and then snapped shut, jaw clenching. It was a crude picture of Kagome and himself rolling down a hill. Literally. He had a mouthful of dirt and he continued to roll, Kagome by his side, her mini skirt flapping around her. Her face was colored with a red crayon. Inuyasha, who's head was about as big as his torso—'_I do not have a big head, dammit!_'—was glaring up at him from the paper. Miroku stood at the bottom of the hill—eating a dried fish.

The hanyou sputtered a bit before he managed, "My head _ain't_ big, mangy brat! And you!" He pointed a clawed finger at the monk. "I think it's time you told me about your talk with Shippou! …and my head is not fucking big…"

Kagome's giggles escalated again.

He glared at her, then at the doorway, "Oh, for the love of—how many bastards do I have to deal with tonight?"

The laughter ceased immediately. "What?"

A green flash cut through the dim hut, severing the hanging doormat.

Kagome was the first to react. "Shit!" she offered.

Inuyasha was inclined to agree. There in the doorway stood the famed Inu no Taisho himself, looking impeccable and bored as always as he glared off into the night. At his side stood Kagura, a glower of her own in place, as she, too, stared to her right. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, this meant she was glaring at _him_.

Kagome was on her feet in an instant—as were the rest of them, though Kagome alone stomped over to him to poke him in the center of his chest. "What in the—_you_ are _unbelievable_! _Why_ in the _hell_ did you feel the need to use your _poisonous energy whip_ on a _shack_ that we are _inside of_?" She poked him with each word that she felt needed to be stressed.

Sesshoumaru was not used to being touched, let alone poked. By humans. Especially angry humans. Sesshoumaru considered killing her—if only to piss off his brother. He settled for a glare that had, in fact, killed lesser beings. His mate would not be happy if he spilled the miko's blood. Sometimes he considered it a pity that Kagura no longer enjoyed killing humans and youkai alike and playing with their bodies.

He failed to see the complete wrongness of this thought.

"—and don't think you're just going to leave that mat lying there, either! You're going to put it back up yourself, mister! And if you ever—"

He once again looked to the side. This was getting tiresome. And the poking really was getting annoying. He'd killed greater people than she for lesser offenses.

"—see if I don't purify your—"

He leveled a glare at her. "Enough."

He had not raised his voice, but the finality of his tone was enough to make her pause with an 'eep'. It was then that she realized she'd been jabbing her finger at a man who tried to kill his own brother for a _sword_. The spark of anger that ignited from that memory was quickly tamped out, and her hand fell to her side, though her marked frown remained. "I can't talk to you right now," she reasoned, throwing her hands in the air.

"Is that supposed to upset me, miko?" He lifted an eyebrow and watched her stare at him before choosing to ignore him in favor of Kagura.

"Sesshoumaru has been a little tense these past couple of weeks," his mate explained. "There's once again trouble in the Southern lands. They have been without a leader for too long."

Bowing her head and hunching her shoulders, the young woman kept her back to her mate. "You're not leaving me again, Inuyasha."

"Wouldn't dream of it, wench," he replied without taking his eyes off of his brother. He could see what Kagura was talking about. His brother was wound up. You had to look really, _really_ closely to see it, but Inuyasha had been close enough to the Great Youkai to have his pupil torn out of his eye, and a hand plunged through his gut.

He could see it.

"What'd you need me to do?"

Sesshoumaru tensed, turning his scowl toward his brother. "What makes you think I need anything of you? This is none of your concern, Inuyasha."

"Keh! Wanna explain to me, then, why you felt the need to stop in my village? I don't think it's because you missed me."

The youkai sniffed. "Hardly, but very well. We came to talk to your miko."

"Me?"

Kagome was flattered.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her. She got the distinct feeling that he was unimpressed. "I do believe," he replied, "that you are the only miko that belongs to my brother. But I have been wrong before. …Once."

Arrogant bastard.

She bit back a retort. It would be hypocritical of her to be baited into an argument with Sesshoumaru after chiding Inuyasha all those times. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"As you well know, the Southern Lands are in turmoil, and until this Sesshoumaru can restore order and elect a new taisho, it will remain dangerous."

"You have the power to elect the taisho for the Southern Lands?" Miroku asked.

"Not I alone. The Northern and Eastern taisho will be there as well to review the candidates."

Sango bit her lip. "But…don't the people of the lands have any say in who rules them?"

Sighing irritably, Sesshoumaru glowered at her. "They place support in different youkai. The one that we deem strongest and most intelligent will gain reign of the falling territory. Anything else I can do to appease your sudden interest in the politics of our kind?"

Miroku looked thoughtful, but waved a dismissing hand at the inu youkai. "No, that will do."

Kagome hid a grin when she heard Sesshoumaru sniff again. Either the monk had missed his sarcasm, or he had ignored it. The latter was far more likely. "Anyway…what was it you wanted me to do about this?"

A smirk graced his lips. This human was somewhat amusing. "Nothing. Unless you feel you can produce a suitable candidate from that large yellow pack you carry. I merely wish for you to keep Rin while we are gone."

"You want me to watch Rin," she repeated.

"That would please me, yes."

Inuyasha, who Kagome didn't fail to notice had been oddly calm and quiet through all this, began to sink back into his old roll. "Find someone else to baby-sit your brat, bastard."

Kagome ignored him. "Where is she?"

"She plays with your kitsune as we speak, miko."

Kagome looked around. Shippou was indeed missing. An annoyed voice tore her out of her musings.

"Ain't going to happen, wench. Get it out of your head now." The hanyou was suddenly by her side, arms crossed over his chest.

"Inuyasha…they can't take her with them. And she's no trouble at all," she assured Kagura.

"You're leaving tomorrow, Kagome. Or did you forget your promise so quickly? Oi! Bastard—she ain't watching the squirt."

"The baby's due in a couple of weeks," she explained, placing a hand on the hanyou's arm. "I'm going back to my village to have him. We're leaving tomorrow night."

Sesshoumaru once again looked irritated, but didn't say anything as he stared out the door.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. "Why not have her stay at your castle?"

They were both quiet for a long time, and the couple thought they wouldn't get an answer, when Sesshoumaru said quietly, "She is human."

"And?"

Sesshoumaru tore his gaze from his lands and stared at the belligerent miko. "I would have thought you understood the dangers facing a human, who is neither a slave nor a servant, under the protection of the Inu no Taisho. You are, after all, mated to Inuyasha." It was incredible, the speed at which her face fell, the taisho noted.

"Oh," was all she said, her voice a tangle of emotions. Truly this was an interesting human.

Inuyasha's own face was haggard as he carefully wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. They heard what Sesshoumaru wasn't saying.

_I cannot be sure that all those around me are as loyal as they claim to be. I will not make the same mistake Father made._

"We'll watch after her," Sango volunteered. She felt the powerful golden gaze on her while she waited for Miroku's nod.

"We have room in our home, and are willing to protect her. She will be safe with us, Sesshoumaru," he promised solemnly.

The youkai stared hard at him for a long time, unsure as to whether he should be insulted that this human presumed to take Rin off his hands, or to be grateful that he had.

Sesshoumaru was never grateful. But he decided that he wasn't insulted either. This meant that he would maintain his impassive façade. It was troublesome to decide which expression to wear.

"Very well, monk. You and the slayer will watch her." Gold narrowed to slits. "Very carefully."

Miroku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Of course, of course."

"Inuyasha! Lady Kag—ack!" A young man running toward the hut was stopped in his tracks by Sesshoumaru's newly fixated scowl. On him. "Y-youkai!"

Kagome stuck her head out of the hut, frowning in concern. "Is everything all right?"

"Uh…" he sent one more nervous glance to the towering tai youkai. "We've just received a message from a village 8 kilometers East of here. The messenger didn't say much, priestess, but…his arm had been ripped off."

"Take me to him." Sesshoumaru stepped aside to let her by.

The young man paused, fidgeting. "Uh…there's no need to, priestess. He is dead now."

Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a knowing glance. "Youkai."

"That much is obvious, brother."

"Do you think it's Naraku?"

"I do not know. But I will not tolerate that hanyou on my lands. I shall look into it."

Inuyasha looked from his brother to his mate. She was staring off into the woods, a tremulous frown on her face. "Kagome?" She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Take me to him," she repeated.

The boy straightened, and nodded. "Of course, priestess."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Kagome…there's nothing you can do. You'll only upset yourself."

She bowed her head, placed her hand over his own. "He was innocent, Inuyasha. He probably had a family, a wife…kids," she murmured. "I can't take this lightly. Not when I'm the one that broke the Shikon no Tama. Not when I'm the one that started this. I'll bless him. Then he needs to be returned to his village to be buried." She pulled his hand off her arm. "You can take his body when you go to the village with Sesshoumaru."

"I can't le—"

"We can leave when you get back…I'll be ready." She surprised him with a bright smile. It faded quickly.

"Fine. But we leave in the morning," Inuyasha informed her. "I'm not leaving you alone at night. This could be a trap."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He stared into the dark. If it was Naraku…

"We leave in the morning," he agreed.

888888888888

Inuyasha leaned against the Goshinboku, Kagome sitting between his raised knees as she continued to sing softly to her swollen stomach. "…when you wake…you shall have…all the pretty little horses."

Inuyasha snorted, wrapping his arms around her safely and grinning against her neck. "You'd think you had mated a stallion youkai with that song, wench."

The moon speckled there legs beneath the leaves, and Kagome snaked an arm around her to try and catch an ear. He twitched it away as soon as her fingers brushed it. "Of course I didn't mate a stallion—but I might as well have mated a mule youkai, you stubborn baka." A shiver ran down her spine. '_Deja vu..._'

She was smiling again. Good…

He kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes. She'd been so upset when she'd seen the dead human. He'd had no chance of survival; Inuyasha knew this. 8 kilometers is a long ride when you're missing an arm. Even if he had bothered with a tourniquet. Had she always been so sad? She'd come across entire villages—all slaughtered in their homes, in the last couple years. Had she always been so sad?

He could see her, staring at the stars after one of their encounters with Kohaku and Kagura. He could almost see her crying, though she wasn't. Was that her first village? Or the second? Maybe even third? Hell…_why_ couldn't he _remember_?

Yeah. Inuyasha supposed she had always been so sad.

He pulled her closer. "I love you."

Her smile faded, and she wrapped her arms around his arms, fingers gripping as though she were trying to hold back the ache. "Inuyasha…I love you, too." Suddenly the smile was back in place. "Get some sleep now. You'd better not come back to me hurt because you were too tired to pay attention."

"Keh. Like Naraku could injure me…"

"Like he could..." she agreed.

Inuyasha shifted, rearranged himself before settling back into the exact same position. "Kagome?"

"Mm."

"Marry me."

Kagome was quiet as she stared at the ring lying in his flat palm, which he held in front of her. Several moments passed, and Inuyasha grew uncomfortable. Yeah...this wasn't how he'd thought this would go at all. '_Damn...this was a bad idea..._'

Finally she said, "It's beautiful..." Her voice was thick, but he smelled no tears.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Just say 'okay'."

"...Okay...of course I w--" She stopped when he slipped the ring onto the finger Mai told him to. She smiled, and it trembled. "Married," she said finally.

Inuyasha held her. Kagome kissed him. They were happy. Morning came. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru left.

They _were _happy.

And then...

* * *

Darkness, death, lust and greed, and a hatred that burned all. In the shadows, thin lips contorted into a smile that promised pain. 

"It's time… Bring me the last shards."

* * *

Woot! I'm finally finished! yeeeeah, so...it's 3:30 in the morning...I'll check you cool cats later. Hope you enjoyed it, and that it was worth the wait! 

Quotes of Randomness:

"Only after disaster, can we be resurrected." --Fight Club

" I felt like putting a bullet between the eyes of every Panda that wouldn't screw to save its species. I wanted to open the dump valves on oil tankers and smother all the French beaches I'd never see. I wanted to breathe smoke." --Fight Club


	52. The Power of an Hour

_Chapter 52: The Power of an Hour_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am merely borrowing him and toying around with the poor thing. _

* * *

_So guys...what do you think about my updating within the week? Hmm:D Anyways...this chapter didn't turn out -exactly- like I had hoped, but I couldn't figure out what I don't like about it. I'm almost finished with the next chapter, too. And that's probably the one you're going to want to read if you like this story. So...Let's make an incentive shall we? If you give me 690 reviews, I'll update the moment I find out._

_ :D --I'm not that cruel. I'll update next Tuesday or Wednesday._

* * *

_Well Jesus Christ, I'm not scared to die, _

_I'm a little bit scared of what comes after _

_Do I get the gold chariot? _

_Do I float through the ceiling? _

_Do I divide and fall apart? _

_Cause my pride is too sly to hold back all my dark_

_**-**Jesus Christ **by Brand New **_

* * *

Feet pounded through the forest, pushing the hanyou closer to his goal with breakneck speed. His heart hammered in his ears. Or was that her heart?

'_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on…_' Each beat screamed a mantra in his ears. No. That was definitely his.

"No," he said for the fiftieth time. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" He continued to run.

* * *

_**35 minutes ago…**_

"Where could that bastard have gone? I know that he's the one responsible for this!"

Miroku sighed and placed a supportive hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "We'll find him next time, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru remained silent as his eyes swept over the village's remains one last time. Every last hut was burned to the ground. Ashes were swept away with the light breeze. Humans were…unrecognizable and lay in several pieces. Even the livestock had been butchered. Nothing was alive.

They'd been too late.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and knew that the moment that messenger had gotten on the horse, it had been too late. "It was indeed Naraku."

Inuyasha dragged a hand wearily over his face. "Damn. Can't tell you how glad I am that Kagome didn't see this…"

Miroku nodded grimly, and closed his eyes to pray for the lost souls.

The hanyou did not relish the idea of telling his mate what they'd found.

* * *

_**28 minutes ago….**_

The three walked quietly through the woods. No one had spoken a word since leaving the grizzly sight of the village. No one had anything to say.

Just get back to the village—forget this ever happened.

But they all knew this would never happen, and that it shouldn't happen. It would be wrong to forget those that had lost their lives in _their_ war.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking.

Pausing beside him, Inuyasha and Miroku looked at him expectantly. He looked…confused. And then confusion melted away into his expressionless façade, but not before Inuyasha had seen the fear.

A shiver ran down his spine, and he took a couple steps forward, stopping to stare at the sky. Then he ran as if all hell were chasing him.

Sesshoumaru followed suit, as well as a puzzled Miroku, who kept his questions to himself because he knew something was wrong now. But he wasn't sure he wanted to know what.

A desperate roar filled the sky, and Kirara tore free of the trees, Sango crouching low on her back, urging her to fly faster…

"What happened?" Inuyasha demanded before the youkai had even touched the ground.

"Get back to the village!" she shouted, pausing long enough to tug Miroku onto the fire youkai.

The hanyou stared at her, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Now, Inuyasha! Go!"

He ran—visions of the mutilated bodies they'd just left behind, and visions of Kagome blurred together in his mind.

* * *

**_1 hour and twenty six minutes ago…_**

"I want to show Mother what you taught me, Kagome!" Rin grabbed the miko's hand and tugged earnestly. "Let me make her some flower chains—I'll make one for you, too!"

She smiled and rustled the little girl's hair with her free hand. "Go ask your mother first. If she says yes, then we can all go to the hill with all the yellow flowers, kay?"

Rin looked at Kagura expectantly. "Please? I can make them pretty!"

Kagura stood, dusted herself off, and extended her hand to the girl. "Let's see them, then. Don't forget your bow, Kagome."

Sango slung Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and tossed Kagome the bow lying next to her.

"Thanks. It's a nice day out, isn't it?"

"Yeah…Shippou, do you want to come with us?"

The kitsune hopped on Sango's shoulder, chewing on a stick of pocky he'd just fished out of Kagome's magical bag. They made their way to the hill on the outskirts of the village in quite companionship. "The men went this way," Sango remarked, staring into the forest from the top of the mound.

"The village wasn't that far away. If we wait long enough, we'll see them come back. Won't that be nice, Rin?"

The girl was already kneeling on the ground, gathering fist-fulls of flowers, but when Kagome said this, she gasped. "Father will want some pretty flowers, too!" She picked even more, until yellow filled her lap.

The miko looked to the wind youkai. "Will Sesshoumaru really let her put flowers in his hair?" she whispered. That she was even entertaining this thought was just absurd.

Kagura smiled and closed her eyes as the wind wrapped around her. "If she is persistent enough, then yes, he will allow her to put the flowers in his hair. Though he won't exactly be happy about it."

She didn't even know what to say to this, so she settled for "huh" and began to braid flowers together. "He's a…huh," she repeated.

"Mm-hmm," Kagura agreed lightly, watching Rin wrap a flower chain around Shippou's tail.

Grinning as she finished a daisy chain, she held it up, intent on placing the wreath on Sango's head. However, the slayer gasped, and seized a hand, knocking the chain out of her hand, where it came unraveled in the grass. Kagome frowned at it.

"Kagome," Sango breathed, pulling her left hand up to her eyes. "Where did you get _that_…?"

"Wha—Oooh…" Kagome's face flushed shame when she realized that she hadn't shown her _best_ _friend_ her engagement ring. "It's a wedding ring," she told her. "Inuyasha gave it to me last night." She smiled. She couldn't help it.

"_Inuyasha_ got this for you?"

She nodded.

"It's beautiful! And I'm so happy for you! Do you know when you'll get married?" Sango twisted the hand downward so that she could get a better look, before grabbing both of her friends hands and shaking them excitedly.

When would she get married? She'd always assumed it'd be in her own era. But that would mean her best friend would miss the birth of her first child _and_ her wedding. She didn't know if she liked that idea. At all.

She shook her head, grin widening as Sango's excitement seemed to exceed her own. This was the same reaction she'd had when Sango told her of Miroku's expectations long ago. "I'm not sure. I haven't told Mama yet, of course. You know," she began cautiously as she picked up the broken wreath to mend it, "it would be so romantic to have the ceremony the same time you and Miroku do."

Sango's smile became tighter. "Kagome…"

"I can wait, too, you know." She smiled at the slayer. "We can wait until Naraku is gone to get married."

Brown eyes softened, and she looked like she might cry. "That would be…wonderful."

Both sets of lips morphed into identical grins as they pulled each other into a hug. "We're getting married!" Kagome cheered.

A shadow fell over them, and Kagome started, grappling for her bow as she whirled away from Sango to see who was standing over them.

Kaede smiled kindly back at her. "I see ye and Inuyasha are going to go through with the human rituals. Good…good…"

Placing a hand over her racing heart, Kagome let out a puff of air. "Kaede…you scared me."

Sango stared at the old woman. "Kaede?"

"Yes, child?" A questioning, squinted eye found it's way to the slayer.

"Nevermind." She stood up and dusted herself off, holding a hand out to Kagome. "Come on. I'm about ready for some lunch." Hiraikotsu was readjusted over her shoulder.

Kagura stood as well. "Let's go, Rin."

"But…" she stared at her unfinished chains.

"Rin, we can come back later." Something had her on edge.

Sango continued to stare at Kaede as Kagome walked past her. "Kaede?" she questioned again. The old woman looked up at her. "What happened to your eye?"

Kagome froze, tightening the grip on her bow as her footsteps stilled. She slowly turned around, dread filling her body.

The patch was over the wrong eye.

"Hm?" the old miko hummed. "Oh, dear. I made a mess of things, didn't I?" She grinned, and Kagura had her fan out in an instant. But Rin was standing near the old woman, gathering her work, oblivious to the tension in the air.

With a light touch to her eye, the patch shifted, correcting itself. "Better now?"

"Rin…come to me." There was a note of panic in the wind sorceress's voice. She tried to squish it.

She placed a hand on the little girl's head, stopping her in her tracks. "Oh, but child, weren't ye having fun?"

Rin tried to smile at the woman. "I have to go now," she said quietly.

She felt something cold against her throat, and thought it was some form of liquid. She tried to wipe it away, but the fingers dug painfully into her head. "I wouldn't do that child." Her hair was released in favor of her shoulder. Rin whimpered, and pulled against the arms that held her.

The cold was dragged softly against her neck again, and she felt the serrated edges and recognized it as a blade. She stilled instantly.

Yellow flowers fell around her feet.

Kagura, pale-faced, dropped her fan and held her hands up in surrender.

The woman's lip curled. "You've gotten smarter, I see. Albeit that isn't saying much."

Kagome stood in the middle of the two women, Shippou clutching her leg nervously, while she stared down the woman in front of her. She pulled her bow string even tighter.

Shifting nervously, Sango's held the huge bone boomerang at the ready, and addressed her friend without taking her eyes off of the threat. "Is that…?"

"Nazakaki."

A change rippled over the kind, wrinkled face that was twisted with malice. A young woman dressed in black and green stared ahead with empty eyes. "I'm not alone, though. This is turning out to be somewhat of a reunion. Isn't it, Kikyou?"

Kagome's eyes widened as the undead priestess stepped out of the woods and stopped at the base of the hill. The miko quickly hid her surprise as she stared at her old rival.

Kikyou looked away. "I told you," she said quietly. "I told you that you didn't know what I was capable of. This is your own fault, Kagome."

She ignored her. "Let the girl go," she demanded. The arrow was aimed directly at the crystal on Nazakaki's forehead.

Laughter.

Nazakaki was laughing at her. "Hmm…no, I don't think I will. Not until you both drop your weapons."

Hiraikotsu fell to the ground with a loud thud, and Sango, too, held up her hands.

Kagome remained unmoved. "I said 'let the girl go'," she repeated.

A single black brow arched delicately. "Oh? And I do remember telling you to drop your weapons. This is not a negotiation, Kagome." The blade pressed harder into the tender flesh of the child, and she could clearly see a thin trickle of blood. "I hold all the cards. You will come with us. You will give us the shards you own and much more."

Terror sparked within her, but she remained determined as she held her bow. If worst came to worst, she would just defend herself without her weapon. The miko dropped her bow and her arms went up in surrender. "All right. I'll go with you as long as you let the girl go."

"All right," she sighed, "we get it. You want the girl back. But she has such a pretty little head. Such a pretty little girl…" she drifted off, staring at Rin.

"Kagome!" Sango hissed beside her, "don't be stupid!"

Kagome clenched her fist, and stared long and hard at Kikyou. The undead priestess began to walk toward her. "Sorry, Sango."

The young woman's face hardened. "Come here, Shippou."

The kitsune, sniffling quietly into Kagome's dress, shook his head fiercely. "No!" he cried.

"Shippou—" Sango's voice broke, and she looked away. "Please…come here, okay?"

Kagome tore her eyes away from Kikyou and looked at the frightened girl again, reassuring herself that she was doing the right thing. She smiled brightly down at Shippou, squeezing her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. It felt like goodbye.

Why did it feel like goodbye?

"I know you're scared, Shippou, but right now I need you to go to Sango, okay? Can you protect her for a little while?"

He shook his head miserably. "No, Kagome—"

"Shippou!" Her voice was strong and demanding. Kikyou was at the top of the hill now. "Go to Sango…" She quickly pulled him into a hug, pushing him to the slayer as she released him. "I'll be fine," she promised.

_Liar_.

"And I'll be back before you know it."

_Liar_. Shippou wouldn't look at her.

"Kagome…" Kagura forgot what she was going to say when she saw Kikyou reach into her robes. A piece of paper—an ofuda, by the looks of it—was pinched between her fingers.

She stopped mere inches from Kagome, but still would not meet her eyes.

"What are you—" There was a jolt as the piece of paper was placed firmly on her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she stared at the ofuda. "How…" She tried to call her powers to her.

'_This can't be possible!_'

She tried again.

Nazakaki giggled. "You didn't seriously think we were going to let you keep your powers, did you?" She stared at Kagome before bursting into giggles again, the knife trembling against Rin's throat. "Oh my…Kikyou! She thought we were going to let her keep her powers! Look at that face!" She sighed merrily. "So that's why you gave yourself up so easily. And here I thought you were _so_ self-sacrificing…"

Kagome narrowed her gaze, glaring at the woman. "Let. Rin. Go."

"You know…I've become rather infatuated with her pretty little head. I think I'll keep it."

"You bitch!" Kagura screamed, fingers flexing as though the fan still rested in her palm.

"Nazakaki. You will let the girl go, as you promised."

The dark youkai glared at Kikyou. "I will let her go. But I never said unharmed."

Kikyou's gaze hardened, and she grabbed the end of an arrow—a silent threat. "Nazakaki." She began walking forward, and Kagome followed.

She smiled weakly at Sango. "This isn't turning out exactly as I'd planned…"

"You'll be fine, Kagome. We'll find you."

"Take your time," she joked, though her eyes washed with tears. "And…If anything happens, tell Inuyasha—"

"You'll be _fine_, Kagome. We'll find you," Sango repeated more forcefully.

Rin was shoved away as Nazakaki grabbed for Kagome, instead. The pregnant priestess stumbled into her grasp, and Rin ran to Kagura, sobbing in her skirt.

Sango stared into Kagome's eyes as darkness began to surround Nazakaki, then the other two women. Then Kagome was gone, swallowed by the darkness.

Sango instantly took action. "_Kirara_!" She screamed, throwing Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. "Kagura! Find them! _Please_! Shippou—take Rin and go back to the village!" She was already halfway down the hill, and in the distance she could see a tiny spark of flame. Kirara was coming for her.

* * *

**_48 minutes ago…_**

Kagome gasped as light struck her. Night was approaching, but even that was welcome to the overwhelming pitch that she had been engulfed in. Wrapped in the blanket of dark, she could feel herself slipping through the shadows; it felt like flying. But far less pleasant.

She blinked, letting her eyes readjust. Voices. There were voices in the distance. But someone had a hand wrapped firmly around her arm. She recognized the cold hand on her bare arm as Kikyou's.

She twisted to find the sources of the sound, and was startled by a tree falling about 100 yards away. Kagura stood on the other side of it, her fan splayed open, an arm tossed behind her as though holding others back while she crouched.

Kagome watched with bated breath; Nazakaki slinked from the shadows.

"That was a close one. I'm sensing some hostility from you, Kagura."

More blades sliced through the air. The fallen tree was sliced to bits, but Nazakaki had dodged. Instantly black waves of nothing rushed out of the shadows, diving and churning toward Kagura.

"No!" Kagome watched as the wind sorceress was slammed against a trunk with a sickening crack.

A small cry escaped the woman's lips as the force sent her to her knees…and then to all fours. Fingers tightened around the beautiful silk fan, and she struggled to her feet, only to be grabbed by a humongous hand that had emerged from the dark of the forest. The black limb squeezed, and she cried out again.

"You don't understand, Kagura! The power he's given me…it's…magnificent! You can't defeat me now."

Kagura glared at the woman from where she was suspended. "I'll give you a fair warning, Nazakaki." She nodded to Kagome, and then strengthened her glower. "He'll kill you for this. When he finds you…don't bother running."

With a wave of her hand, the huge shadow that held her cracked her soundly against another tree trunk and hurled her out of the forest.

Kagome lurched forward, but Kikyou held her in place. "Kagura!"

"Let's keep moving," the youkai growled.

The next time she was allowed out of the moving shadow, Kagome felt her heart sink.

Goshinboku towered over her.

A trembling smile graced her features.

'_So this is how it ends…where it all began._' She could still see Inuyasha hanging by a single arrow—sleeping peacefully. Stormy eyes darted to the other priestess; she was at their mercy. "Kikyou," she whispered, "_please_…"

The said woman studied her for a long moment. Then she turned on her heel and began to walk out of the ring of trees encircling the God Tree.

"Where are you going?"

Kikyou stopped when Nazakaki demanded an answer, but did not turn to face her. "This is repulsive. And I will not take the life of a miko."

Kikyou left her alone with Nazakaki.

The dark youkai glowered at the place where the priestess had stood. "Naraku will hear about this," she muttered. "Don't know what he sees in that bitch. Well—I guess it's just the two of us, so how about we have a little heart-to-heart. First…" She looked closely at the two necklaces around her neck. With a jerk, she broke both free of her neck. "I'll need these." She held up the glass vial with the small shards, an empty grin filling her face.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's fang was tossed onto the forest floor. "What do you want with me?"

Her eyes shifted down from the vial she held; she stared at the young woman in disgust. "Are you serious? You honestly don't know why I was sent to you?"

'_Buy some time…they will come for me._' She shook her head.

Nazakaki sighed and grabbed a lock of Kagome's hair, twirling it around a finger. Kagome wrenched her face away from her. "All right then. It's time to talk, but first I have to make sure you won't run away. That wouldn't be very good at all."

She reached behind her, revealing about 6 arrows in a straw carrier—Kagome's arrows. "Now," she grabbed a wrist, wrenching it up, pressing it against the rough bark, "scream for me." She flashed a grin at the miko, and readied an arrow.

Kagome's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she squeezed them shut, turning her head away.

And then pain.

She felt a few droplets of her blood splash her cheek, and a cry welled up in her throat, but never made it past her lips. She bit her lip until it bled, and continued to sob silently, but she refused to give Nazakaki the pleasure of hearing her scream.

The other hand was jerked away from where she'd cradled it against her chest. She tried to pull it back, tried to purify the monster that dared touch her. The other hand was pierced as well, pinning her to the tree.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, blinking tears from her eyes. She swallowed and tasted copper.

"Ah, yes. Your puppy. We'll begin with him." Nazakaki ran her hands down Kagome's body, and the miko had never felt so dirty. "What do you think he'll do when he finds you? Will he cry? Scream?" She stared off dreamily. "It would be so romantic if he killed himself, wouldn't it? Then again…he won't really have to, will he? Once you're dead, he'll—"

Kagome spit blood in her face. "Don't," she hissed, "talk about my mate, you bitch."

The youkai wiped her face and stared at the spittle on her hand. "Blood…" To Kagome's horror and disgust, she leaned forward and licked the blood off of her lips.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, trying to pull away. The arrows held her in place with a shock of pain.

Nazakaki leaned back again and watched her writhe. "Right—the arrows. You remember hitting me with one of these?" She flicked the end of the arrow. "It doesn't feel very pleasant, does it? No—hurts like hell."

"Inuyasha will kill you," she spat.

"He will try, yes. Once he finds out his mate and pup are lost, he will try."

Kagome stilled instantly. "No…please. _Please_."

"But he is no match for Naraku. Especially not when he's half dead already."

"My baby," she whispered. "My baby…"

"I imagine that your child will be quite powerful. Imagine having both the most notorious hanyou and the most powerful miko alive as parents. Naraku will want to absorb him."

Kagome shuddered, yelled, pulled against the arrows as blood ran steadily down her arms. Again and again she called to her purification powers and again and again they failed her. Tears ran down her cheeks, and Nazakaki just grinned back at her.

"I can tell you've never seen this kind of spell before." Nazakaki pointed to the ofuda. "It was made by priestesses _for _priestesses."

Kagome glared at her.

"It gathers the purification power and turns it against that person. They are bound by their own power. Your soul has basically just knotted around you. Enough talking though. It's time to wrap this up." A flick of her wrist produced the sharp blade that had been held against Rin's throat.

Kagome looked miserably from the sharp steel to the youkai that wielded it. "Why?" she asked again.

A malicious snarl curled her lips back. "To prove you're not invincible. Long live Naraku."

A swell of panic hit her hard, and she screamed. "_Inuya_—"

The blade slide smoothly across her throat.

* * *

**_Now…_**

Sesshoumaru ran at the side of his younger brother, light feet barely bending the grass as he raced through the woods.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Narrowed golden eyes darted to the side. He watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. "I will find them." One final sprint and he pushed himself into the air, twisting and glowing until he was an orange ball of light. Within seconds he was out of sight.

Inuyasha just ran faster, his body protesting as trees blurred together. He was aware of another presence though, and knew that Kagome was with him.

"Inuyasha…" That was all she said, but he heard was she wasn't saying. He heard what she _meant_.

_I'm sorry._

"Yeah…"

_Me, too._

"Will you be here soon?"

_I'm so tired…so tired._

"I'm on my way, Kagome. Hold on, okay?"

_Hold on…hold on…wait for me._

"…I'll try…"

_I can't._

He heard her gentle sigh, and it occurred to him that this was the first time that they'd ever exchanged thoughts, that one day near the Goshinboku excluded. It made him nauseous.

And then…

"Inuyasha…"

_It's time._

"No, Kagome!" His eyes widened as he tried to reach out to her. But she wasn't there.

_Hold on! Hold on hold on hold on hold on!_

"Inuyasha," she repeated softly, sympathetically.

"_Please_!" he begged, his pleas echoing throughout his mind and the forest.

…_Let me go with you…_

"I love you."

_Forever…_

"Dammit, Kagome!" he could feel his eyes burning. "…I love you, too."

…_And always._

And then there was silence, and something inside the hanyou shattered so quickly and _completely_ he knew that he would never be whole again.

The air was filthy and empty. But he refused to acknowledge this. He refused to acknowledge the possibility that she could be…

'_Don't you dare finish that thought! Just run, dammit!_' And he did, ignoring everything but the heavy scent of Kagome's blood as he pushed himself faster, farther.

He realized with a sickening lurch where he was heading. Goshinboku was close…

The smell of blood grew stronger.

…And so was Kagome.

And he stopped thinking altogether. He was vaguely aware of Sesshoumaru and Kagura's scent, and before long, skid to a halt when his brother emerged from the ring of trees, blocking his view of the sacred tree.

He saw Sesshoumaru's ashen face, but didn't understand it. He felt Kagura's hand on his chest, gently restraining him, and he heard her choked words: "Don't…Let us clean her up first. …I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." He could smell the salty tinge of her tears. But none of this made any sense to him. Did _they_ even understand what they meant?

Staring at the bruised and battered wind sorceress with wide, wild eyes, he pushed past her and staggered into the ring of the towering trees. And there was the Goshinboku, right in the middle, the source of the blood stench.

He stared at the trunk for a long moment before reality crashed into him, brutally grabbing and crushing his heart in a single, violent blow. His eyes widened in abject horror at the mangled and broken body that leaned against the trunk, blood shining black in the pale moonlight. She was staring at him. The eyes that were once so vibrant and full of life and defiance were now dull and unseeing. Her arms were spread as if welcoming him to an empty embrace. It all sank in with the tenderness of broken glass…

He fell to his hands and knees, digging at the earth with his claws as he retched helplessly. Still the metallic scent of her blood filled his head, and he retched some more.

Kagome…

_His_ _Kagome_…

She had been crucified to the Goshinboku.

* * *

_Well...ahem... That was certainly fun to write! O.O This chapter was indeed shorter than most. But I felt this was a good place to stop. And if you're wondering about Kagura--she was flung out of the woods, but she's alive. And alright. Well...alright enough to continue after Kagome. So...if that part didn't make any sense, that -was- Kagura that was like "let us clean her up" and all. Not Nazakaki. In my imagination, she got there right before Sesshoumaru did._

_ Anyway--Kagome dead?! And I'm sure that most of you are all, "well the Tenseiga's going to bring her back, nyah!". But that would just be too easy. And this story is called The Pain... I'm not trying to give anything away, I'm just preparing you. Now...have a good week! XD_


	53. Seven Different Kinds of Pain

_Chapter 53: Seven Different Kinds of Pain_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am merely borrowing him and toying with the poor thing._

* * *

_Wow...I've already reached my goal. I honestly wasn't expecting to update this soon, but...a promise is a promise, right? Well...I think this is the chapter you've been waiting for. But I could be wrong ; )_

_Thank you all for the reviews--they really do make me feel good, and I enjoy hearing your opinions. Even if they are that I'm evil; that tells me that you're caught up in the story._

_So...anyway, on to Chapter 53..._

* * *

With a shaky hand, he pushed himself slowly to his feet, but refused to look at her for the time being. "No—No!" he hissed, fist clenched so tightly that his blood was steadily leaking from it. Memories flashed unbidden throughout his mind—memories of her, all of them just as sweet as the last, but tearing bitterly at him, leaving him in tatters. 

_The well…she was sitting on the lip of the well, staring at him with those penetrating gray eyes—eyes that could destroy and rebuild him in a single glance. A sad smile passed over her face; he would have given anything to make her happy right then. "Inuyasha, may I ask you a single question? Will you let me stay?"_

'_Kagome…_' It took all the strength he could muster to lift his dry, burning eyes to her broken body. The reek of her blood continued to nauseate him as he was hit with another memory…

"_Go." The young woman stared at the ground with sad determination while Inuyasha crouched over Kikyou's unconscious body. Did he have any idea how hard it was for her to utter that one syllable? "Get Kikyou away from here…she won't be able to wake up otherwise."_

"Kagome?" he rasped quietly. Every part of him ached and burned; yet he was so cold. He took a step closer.

"_If you don't drop that sword, this next arrow will pierce your heart." Kagome stood, bow drawn, face serious, etched with determination and quiet anger as she challenged Sesshoumaru._

He was close enough to see the dull gray of her glassy eyes, which were partially covered by tired, heavy lids. Cautiously, disbelievingly, he reached out to brush his knuckles against her pale face.

_Slowly the miko walked up to him—his youkai form—offering a single hand. Goshinki had been destroyed, but then again, so had Tessaiga._

"_Stay back!" he managed to snarl. "I don't know what I'm going to do next…"_

_The pained look in her eyes as she watched him transform into a mindless beast before her… "Inuyasha…" she whispered, "sit."_

Suddenly, the air around her crackled, shocking and startling him before he even touched her. '_No…_' That same word ran through his mind again as he stared in horror at the seal on her shoulder.

A loud crash came from behind him, and he instantly knew that Sango and Miroku had arrived, but he didn't look away from her. He _couldn't_ look away from her. Another realization wrenched him out of his painfully numb state, and a choked cry tore from his lips. Still he did not cry.

Her stomach had a huge gash in it…there was no more pup. And she smelled like…'No'

"Oh!" Sango's strangled cry tore at him as she buried her face in Miroku's robes. "Oh my God! Oh God…" She was coughing now, and Inuyasha thought she would be sick, too.

"Who did this?" Everyone knew that the deadpan question was addressed to Sango, though his eyes never left his mate. Disjointedly, he realized how different his voice sounded, even to him.

"Inuyasha…I know—I _know_ you're hurting, but you need to take a second to think—"

"—_Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence_!" he roared, straightening his back at the monk's softly uttered words. "Who did this to her? To the pup?"

Sango clamped a hand over her mouth to control her sobs. Finally she said, "Nazakaki and…and…"

"I'm not fucking talking about Nazakaki! Who else did this to her?" A pale face flashed through his mind. '_She wouldn't dare…_' He whirled around to face the slayer.

Sango flinched at the cold fury those gold eyes held, and watched, mesmerized as they softened into a pain-contorted grimace. In the soft light of the newly fallen dark, she could see the tears in his eyes, though none fell…yet. She pulled away from Miroku's arms, her own crying ceasing. How could she cry? How could she crawl into her lover's arms when Inuyasha had just lost his mate? They'd all lost a friend…but Inuyasha, Inuyasha had lost his life. She bit back her tears as she stared into his suspiciously bright eyes. "Inuyasha…" She slowly reached out to him, forcing back more tears when he flinched away from her. She'd never seen anyone look so lost, so confused as the hanyou did now.

"How could she?" he asked the slayer brokenly. "Does she hate me that much? Kagome never did a thing—" His voice gave out, and he whirled away from her and once again reached for Kagome. And he was once again pushed away. "I can't…I can't even touch her…"

"Inuyasha…" she repeated.

Clenching his jaw, he tried again. And again. And again. All it took was one look at Kagome's body—one look drowned out Sango's frantic screams, Miroku's pleas for reason. It didn't matter that his own flesh on his palm had long since been burned away. It didn't matter that he couldn't even feel his hand, or even form a single coherent thought. It didn't matter that Tessaiga was losing the battle with his youkai blood. None of it mattered—not while Kagome was pinned to the God Tree by her own arrows.

'_You're forgetting yourself,_' a voice said quietly. '_Don't do that to her._'

'_It _hurts_…_'

'_Yeah…I know._'

He was pushed away again, his feet gauging holes in the dirt as he stopped himself. Suddenly the stripes on his face disappeared completely, and he fell to his knees, face shadowed by bangs.

"Please…get her down, Miroku. I can't—"

He was crying.

Miroku silently strode over to the tree, hesitating for a moment before he dared reached out to his late friend.

And she was dead. Kagome was _actually_ dead.

He found it difficult to believe. His own eyes itched as he quickly pulled the ofuda off of her, rigid fingers crumpling it bitterly before tossing it to the side. His gloved hand paused over the arrow in her left palm.

"Dammit," he mumbled, as he tugged it away, his own tears falling now. "God _dammit_…" He pulled the last arrow out, allowing her body to slump into his arms.

He was covered in her blood.

Biting his lip, he cradled her body against his chest and squeezed his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and carried her to Inuyasha, who refused to watch him. He cleared his throat. "Here, Inuyasha."

The hanyou looked up, and Miroku saw his tear streaked cheeks, his red-rimmed eyes. He looked so young, but unbearably old at the same time. How did he _do _that?

He reached for her, and the monk handed her over.

For a moment, Inuyasha didn't move, just stared at her. Blood still leaked from her slit throat while she stared back at him.

So this was equal and opposite…

God, he loved Kagome, and the time they'd spent together had been the best in his life, but this hurt so goddamn much! How in the _hell_ was this equal?

He dragged two fingers over her eyes, closing her lids before jerking her against him, burying his face in her hair.

This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to _die_! They were going to kill Naraku. They were going to live together forever, have tons of pups. They were going to have a fucking human wedding, and argue about stupid things like Kouga and until they were old. They were going to be _happy_.

They weren't even given the chance.

Sango tried harder not to cry as the hanyou's shoulders heaved which each sob. "You stupid girl," he kept muttering, stuttering with each breath. "You stupid, _stupid_ girl. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. Kagome—"

Unable to bear it any longer, Sango dissolved into tears again. She crossed the distance to Inuyasha and kneeled behind him, wrapping her arms around him as they cried together.

Through his misery, he heard the voice in his head whisper, '_So this is how it feels…to know you're going to die, and there's nothing you can to about it. …To be glad there's nothing you can do about it…you stupid girl._'

* * *

Kagome died. Inuyasha broke. He left the village by himself two days after her burial, after disappearing down the well for the last time and coming back for the last time. He went after Naraku and Kikyou. 

He got as far as Nazakaki.

Sesshoumaru leaned heavily against the vanity in his bathroom, staring haggardly at his moonlit reflection.

'_Haunted by ghosts of the past…Heh._' He smiled wryly, but it died instantly. Turning the faucet, he cupped water in his palm before splashing it on his face. It didn't help. His fingers dug into the ceramic of the sink, and he heard it cracking and popping under the pressure. "Damn," he muttered. "I can't do this again."

Arms wrapped around his stomach, and a warm body pressed against his back. "Nothing's for sure yet, Sesshoumaru. Either way, we did our best. That's all we can do."

He shook his head. "I could have told them, Kagura. I could have…all I did was send a damn letter. To myself. I should have told _them_."

She was silent for a long time, and simply stood there, holding her mate. Then she stood on her tiptoes to kiss a shoulder blade. "Come back to bed. There's nothing we can do now."

He glanced out the window at the full moon that lay beyond, then he walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

"Bring her back." 

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagura who stood beside him, watching from outside the ring of trees. She was hurt—sporting nasty bruises, a gash on the back of her head, and he was almost positive her left arm was broken—but she stood quietly, a single fist clenched as she listened to his brother and the humans cry.

She turned her head to look at him, and her eyes were glassy. "Bring her back, Sesshoumaru. She died for Rin; you have to bring her _back_."

Sesshoumaru was quiet as he watched the scene before him. He'd often thought of killing the miko, but now that she was gone…

Was this sadness? Was the Great Inu no Taisho moved to feel something because of the death of a human?

He was sorry that they had not been there. And now Inuyasha…

Sadness warped to irritation, and then anger, and then fury, and then rage. He kept this to himself behind cold eyes. She was foolish. She would sacrifice her entire family to save a single person—the adopted human of two of her old enemies.

Tenseiga remained at his side, motionless.

Kagome the miko was dead. Some were crushed. More would be. Some were sad. The Tai youkai was pissed. Her death moved those around her. But it did not move Tenseiga. It did not move Fate.

"There is nothing I can do."

Red eyes flashed. "Swallow that damned pride of yours and bring her back to life, right now!"

Miroku started, and stared at them. "What did you say?"

"You'll give them false hope, Kagura?" He glared back at his mate and ignored the monk. "Tenseiga acts on its own. There is _nothing_ I can do."

Miroku was suddenly at his side, dark and steely eyes cutting into his own. "What does your sword do, Sesshoumaru?" It was a demand.

With a sniffle, Sango peeled herself away from Inuyasha. "What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and glowered at his mate, jaw ticked. She glared back at him. "Tenseiga is Tessaiga's counterpart. It does what Tessaiga cannot—Tenseiga brings life rather than death—"

"What?"

Sesshoumaru looked irritated. "I will not repeat myself."

The slayer's eyes were wild, and Sesshoumaru realized that she could not afford to lose another sibling. Her sanity probably depended on it. He knew this was true, when she grabbed the silk of his kimono. "Use it on Kagome! You have to!"

He tried to forget that her hand was upon him. There had been enough death today. "I cannot."

The hand loosened and gradually fell away from him. "That's it?" she murmured. She was staring at him as though seeing him for the first time. "That's it, you can't? She died for Rin, Sesshoumaru! You have to do this! You don't get to say, 'I can't'!"

"I mean what I say, Slayer. Do not entertain this thought any longer."

Her fist came within a centimeter of striking his face, but then Miroku was there, holding her as she cursed and cried. He almost wished he'd let her take on the youkai. He was almost positive Sango would win, and god, he hated him right now.

"Look at him!" she screamed, struggling against Miroku's arms. "He's your _brother_, Sesshoumaru! After all this—after all you've been through together, after all he's done for you even though you've tried to kill him and Kagome—does that honestly mean nothing to you? You cold-hearted _bastard_!"

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Sesshoumaru…this is not the time for you to be stubborn. Explain to them. They have to know that there really is nothing that can be done."

He looked from Kagura to the two humans before him, purposefully blocking Inuyasha and his mate from his vision. He could tell the sobbing had stopped, but that the tears had not.

It baffled him that Inuyasha could cry, but made perfect sense at the same time. His passion had always made him weak. And strong.

"Unless Tenseiga chooses to retrieve a soul, it cannot. Otherwise it is as useless as the untransformed Tessaiga."

Sango stilled suddenly, and her anger morphed into despair. Her hands fell to her sides where they remained, clenching and unclenching. "Look at him, Sesshoumaru."

The youkai found that he didn't want to.

"Look at Inuyasha. Kagome is dead. Their baby is gone. And he will die. Look at him."

'_Remember Rin. She would be dead if not for the miko._'

He looked past the slayer to the back of his brother. And he was glad he could not see his face. As it were, he was hunched on the ground, the body of the miko cradled against him as he rocked her.

This was _Inuyasha_.

_Inuyasha_ was actually weeping on the ground, vulnerable and…

This Inuyasha should have disgusted him.

But this Inuyasha had suffered enough. He had a right to weep on the ground.

Inuyasha had finally been defeated.

But he'd put up one hell of a fight.

Sesshoumaru decided to push at Fate. His feet moved, though he didn't make a sound.

"Give her to me."

Sango lifted her blotchy face. Sesshoumaru was watching Inuyasha, hand on his sword.

"Inuyasha." The sword was unsheathed slowly, steel grating against the edge of its scabbard.

The hanyou slowly pulled his face away from his mate's and looked up at Sesshoumaru. The brother noted how drastically he'd changed in such a short period. His face was pale; cheeks somehow appeared to be thinner. However, the most noticeable difference was his eyes.

He was already dead, the tai youkai realized. He suppressed a shudder.

"Do you think that you can scare me with that sword, Sesshoumaru?" No emotion registered in his voice. He was spent. "Are you going to kill me now?" His laughter was hollow, and he looked down at the woman in his arms, quiet as he tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Something happened then, and a ripple skewered his vision to black and white. It was uncanny how relieved he was as he saw small demons wrestling with something beside his brother. "Give me her body, Inuyasha."

The hanyou folded himself more thoroughly around his mate. "No," he said quietly.

"Do you want your mate back?" he demanded.

"I said you can't have her, you bastard," he snarled. Her blood stained his cheeks and chin.

Sesshoumaru's hand clenched the sword more tightly. "I will say this once, and only once. If you wish to get Kagome back, give her to me. The pallbearers are carrying her away as we speak."

The words sank in rather slowly, and Inuyasha lifted his wide eyes to his brother's. His mouth hung open. Then his eyes narrowed. "I swear, if this is some sick—"

"—Oh for the love of…" Sesshoumaru struck Kagome with the sword, but left no mark. He appeared to be fighting the air around her. Her wounds slowly, very slowly began to close. And then something sparked. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. _Why hadn't he thought of that?_ "Inuyasha! Back, now!"

The warning came too late as lavender light poured out of Kagome's body in crashing waves. Inuyasha was blown away from her, taking Miroku with him as the monk stepped in to catch him.

Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as the purple continued to flow out, gathering to form some humongous corporeal object. The force had the miko almost standing, toes dragging the ground as her knees bent beneath her.

Light poured from her eyes, mouth, fingertips, until the object was big enough to turn the night into day.

Sesshoumaru felt his flesh burning away, but couldn't bring himself to move. Never in all his years, had he ever seen…

A humongous bird made of purification power beat its wings once to wrap around Kagome. It stared at them with huge eyes, blinking once.

The light stopped flowing, and Kagome fell to her knees, body sagging.

Inuyasha was on his feet again, mouth hanging open. "The hell… Is that—is that her miko power?"

The bird tossed its head back, released a silent scream, and then beat its wings again and again, lifting itself off the ground.

"Move away," Miroku commanded, grabbing Inuyasha with one arm and Sango with the other. The bird leveled, then dove straight for the miko.

Her body tensed with shock as the miko powers flowed back into her veins with an enormous burst of light. Then she was still, pink flowing softly around her, protecting her. Wounds disappeared completely as streaks of pearly white joined the slow swirl of energy.

She still didn't move.

Inuyasha stepped closer, not daring to hope…

'_Please, please…_please_…_' His heart stopped when her fingers flexed.

The pink light slowly faded, though it didn't completely diminish. It crackled around her, protecting her while she regained her senses. Everything was foggy.

Everything hurt.

She whimpered and his stomach dropped. "I want Inuyasha." His name a semblance of comfort. Kagome blinked and stared at her hands. Something wasn't right about them… '_They should be…_'

She struggled to understand what had happened. Why she was kneeling in the middle of the forest. She could feel the memories barely eluding her, but continued to pry, feeling that whatever they were, it was important that she know. And then…

_Darkness, and pain, and laughter, and purity, and oblivion, and crying, and blood, and blood, and steel, and gagging, and blood, and darkness, and nothing, and pain, pain, crying, _nothing_…_

Kagome's hands—she realized that they were strange because they were still whole—scrambled for her stomach. Horror hit her. And then she screamed. And screamed.

It was the sound of a heart breaking—a sound that no one present would ever forget.

She screamed until she felt her throat tear, and her voice fail. And then she cried, doubling over as silent sobs wracked her body. Pricks alerted her that someone was trying to break into her purification cocoon, and she heard muffled yelling, but it was indistinguishable over the non-existent cries of her lost baby.

"Kagome!"

'_You're so weak._'

"Kagome!"

'_You deserve to hurt…you deserve every moment of this._'

"_Kagome_!"

"_What_ _kind of mother watches as her baby is murdered?_"

"Dammit! _Answer _me!"

The cries roared in her ears, but something else grew louder, too. The hazy yelling became louder, clearer, sharper, more desperate, and then she knew who it was shouting her name.

Her barrier crumpled around her, leaving her vulnerable to her mate's wrath. The hatred she knew she deserved. She heard a soft thud and opened her eyes to see red-clad knees, inches from her. Slowly, her eyes traveled up the length of his body. She didn't react when she saw his flayed hands, though inside she continued screaming.

Another tear slipped down her cheek, and she finally met his eyes.

And instantly regretted it.

He looked so…

Her face scrunched, and she cried harder—choked gasps were the only sounds she made as he pulled her into his arms, let her cry and beg with whispers, scream and shove, certain words failing on her.

"You're back…" he managed. "You came back."

His arms tightened around her painfully, trying to make her one with him it seemed. "I'm sorry—I'm sorry! Inuyasha," she rasped, "the baby…she took the baby from me!"

He held her close, shushed her, and told her to go to sleep. That he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He didn't know what else to tell her.

Her cries became indistinguishable, and slowly, her sobs wound down to sniffles, which in turn became nothing much than stuttered hiccups as she slipped into sleep.

Watching her sleep, Inuyasha was tempted to wake her. To keep her talking to him. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted her to sleep again.

Her dull grey eyes flashed across his mind.

And he still hurt.

Everyone was speechless as he stood, cradling her against him, and left the ring of trees.

* * *

They were in their house; Sango and Miroku had come to check on her. While she had slept, Sango had told her mate everything she knew. Inuyasha's relief had transformed into some great anger that she had put him through that in the first place. 

She awoke when he pulled her out of bed--he'd been yelling at her ever since.

She flinched at the intense fury that made his eyes brighter—a crisp gold. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears welling up in her troubled eyes as she clutched at the wooden floorboards with her fingernails.

That was the wrong thing to say.

"_Sorry_?" he repeated incredulously, choking back a certain panicked laughter. "You're _sorry_?! Kagome, you _died_! And the pup—" he cut himself off when she released a ragged sob, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated desperately, the words muffled by her hands and filled with tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't think—"

"No," he agreed. "You're right about that." He swore angrily as the scent of her tears grew stronger. He continued to pace the hut. "You _handed_ yourself over to them! What could you have possibly been thinking?! Did you think they were just going to take the shards and let you leave? It's _Naraku's _goddamn _spawn_, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha." Miroku laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and shot him a warning look. "I know you're worried, but taking it out on Kagome—"

"I'm not taking it out on her, monk! I need to know why the _hell _she felt that she should hand herself over to them! _We could have saved Rin_!"

Sango's hand tightened reflexively on Hiraikotsu. "You don't know that, Inuyasha." Her tone was firm—a warning. "And she was just doing what she thought was right. She thought she could save Rin, and she did." She looked sympathetically at the crying girl on the floor. "This can't be easy on her, so stop making her feel worse."

Miroku nodded and kneeled beside the miko, rubbing her back. "You would have done the same thing, Inuyasha, if you were in her place. We all would have."

The fuming hanyou paced back and forth. He knew he should feel horrible for making his mate cry after everything she'd been through, but his anxiety and fear fueled his anger. "No," he stated with certainty, pausing and staring down the monk. "I wouldn't have. I would have found another way because _my_ death means _her_ death." He pointed to Kagome. "I wouldn't have done that to her. I wouldn't have let her feel that. Do you know what it feels like, Miroku?"

The monk's stern gaze did not waver, and he continued to use his body to shield Kagome from her mate's palpable anger.

"No, I didn't think so. You can't _possibly_ understand what it's like to have part of your fucking _soul_ ripped away, to know that it will never be _all right_ again. You think it's just a stupid, goddamn fairy tale until you actually experience it—you _will_ die without your mate. I _wanted _to _die _right there in that fucking forest."

The girl released a wail and apologized again. Miroku glanced at her before hardening his gaze on the hanyou.

"I _wouldn't_ have done that to her," he repeated.

"Inuyasha that is enough!" Sango crossed the distance between them, letting Hiraikotsu fall to the floor with a crash in favor of grabbing a forelock and yanking him close to scream in his ear. "Stop being an ass and acting so high-and-mighty!"

"S-Sango," Kagome sniffled, lifting her head for the first time in several minutes. "Leave him al-lone. He d-deserves to be angry with me."

The slayer planted her hands on her hips and shot the hanyou a look that clearly stated '_Now look at what you've done_'.

Inuyasha's ears flattened when he realized that the miko wouldn't even look him in the eye. She kept her eyes on his feet instead. As quick as it had come, his anger left him, and left him feeling shamed and tired.

"You fix this," the angry woman hissed quietly at the hanyou before her. She could see that his anger was beginning to subside and, as usual, the guilt was beginning to take effect. "I know you were scared—I was, too. But _she_ is your _mate_, and she is a _mother_ that has lost her _child_, and _you_," she whispered harshly, jabbing a finger into his chest, "are supposed to _be_ there for her."

A pained look settled over his face.

Sango paused and before she could stop herself she pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "She needs you, Inuyasha," she whispered. "More now than ever." She released him.

He looked back at his mate, where she was huddled in a corner, and slowly walked up to her, kneeling in front of her as he had in the forest. "Kagome…" He frowned when she didn't look up at him. "Kagome, look at me."

Her eyes fell to some random part of his body. "Dammit, Kagome, look me in the eye!"

She squeezed hers shut.

When she opened them he was gone, and Sango was frowning at opened shoji. Miroku left the hut, too.

"He just needs time to think, sweetie," she said carefully. "Today was…"

Kagome closed her eyes and wished for _nothing_ again.

* * *

Hmm...Once again, I'm kind of disappointed in how this chapter came out. This was the reason I wanted to write the story, and it falls short. Oh well...Anyway, just kidding about Tenseiga. It works. But I had you doubting yourselves, didn't I? That's the whole reason I added that random Sesshoumaru scene. Just so that I could say, "Kagome died. Inuyasha broke." 

-sigh- I'm evil, I know it. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Love to all! And stay tuned for the next chapter! And what's this about Kikyou? She's back?! Yay for shorter chapters! Also--for those that noticed, the ofuda responded to Inuyasha only because in my story, mates sort of...trade part of their soul when they mate. That's the best way I can describe it. So...it was responding to part of his soul--the part that was tinted with Kagome. Hope that makes sense...


	54. Left All Alone

_Chapter 54: Left All Alone_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
_

* * *

_Aaaalllllriiiiight... I new chapter is up. And you people still rock. Hard as ever. This chapter was pretty hard to write. There's obviously going to be a lot of emotion because, well, you read the last two chapters. I'm not thrilled with how it turned out, but I'm pleased. Some scenes will be better than others, and together, we can make it through this avalanche of drama .   
_

_Mk--time to **answer some reviews**. (I love this part.)_

_There is a reason I made the time frame so narrow. There's only a given amount of time before the soul is ushered away. There's nothing Tenseiga can do after that--no matter how angry the Inu no Taisho is, or how sad everyone else is. I also felt that Inuyasha needed to yell at her. It seems like a Inuyasha-ish reaction--he's not good with emotions. As for the Higurashi reaction...you'll be seeing that. I don't know exactly when though because I have absolutely -no- idea how I'm going to write the next chapter. But yes...It will be addressed (good call)._

_Yeah--Inuyasha figured out that Kikyou was a part of it. He smelled her on Kagome--that was the whole part about "I'm not fucking talking about Nazakaki!" He knew, but he needed Sango to tell him it was true before he could believe it.  
_

_Also--sorry if there was any confusion, but the whole last chapter took place in Sengoku Jidaii with the exception of the Sesshoumaru scene in the bathroom. It was mostly for suspense and a bit of foresight on the reaction of those that spurred these events. So while there -is- a flashback in that chapter (Sesshoumaru's memories), it was very short._

* * *

_Bad day, looking for a way home,_

_Looking for the great escape._

_Gets in his car and drives away_

_Far from all the things that we are._

_Puts on a smile and breathes it in and breathes it out;_

_He says bye bye, bye to all the noise_

_**--"The Great Escape" Patrick Watson** _

* * *

Sesshoumaru lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore the headache that was steadily blossoming into a migraine. He just couldn't get these voices out of his head, familiar voices that barely eluded him, holding conversations that moved to quickly for him to grasp.

Still, he knew what they were saying somewhere deep down. He knew that if he dug deep enough, he'd find those conversations.

"What the hell?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side as Kagura sat up, staring at him. "Indeed," he said coolly. White light burst behind his eyes, accompanied by a white hot pain that vanished before it had even registered. The voices were suddenly accompanied by images.

Memories.

Years worth of memories shifted, rearranged themselves in his mind. Things that were never said, never felt were there now. Bitterness erased, bitterness regained, a kitsune child that, while relieved, was crushed with goodbyes.

The miko's tears, Inuyasha's scowl, hugs and the well.

A bright purple light, and they were gone.

But they were alive.

"Well, I'll be damned. It actually worked." Rei stood in the doorway wearing a lopsided grin, his arms folded across his chest.

Something inside the tai youkai cracked, and he was filled with an easiness that had eluded him this last year as time ran out. "It would seem so."

A shrill cry of the phone filled the room.

"Sesshoumaru! Fucking-_A_! We did it—we _actually_ did it!"

"Shippou—"

"I _remember_ them, Sesshoumaru. Alive. I still remember Inuyasha leaving that day, but now I remember him staying, too—hold on, babe! You can talk to him in a minute—"

A hint of a smile ghosted across Sesshoumaru's lips as he heard his daughter and son-in-law grappling over the phone. "Father? Father!" Rin's laughter mingled with her sobs. "It's okay now!"

"Yes. It's okay now."

* * *

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou didn't acknowledge the monk as he swung from the branch of a nearby tree to the roof of their house. "Don't put a hole in the damn roof," he replied automatically as he continued to stare up at the stars, head reclined on arms folded behind him.

Miroku was silent as he lay down on the roof beside him, staring up at the night sky. "I'm supposed to be talking to you," he informed him.

"Don't feel like talking."

Miroku turned his head to the side and watched him for a long moment. In the past couple of hours, he'd already started to look so much healthier. It was amazing—the power of mating. To think that it could actually have that much of an effect…

He looked away again. "Alright," he said. They lay silently side-by-side—an unspoken agreement between them. "Alright."

* * *

"He hates me."

Sango looked up from the water she'd been boiling for tea. Her gaze softened when it fell upon the miko. It was hard to believe that the woman was Kagome. Her small body was lost in the quilt that the slayer had wrapped around her after Inuyasha walked out. "No," she said quietly. "He doesn't hate you, Kagome."

"He should."

She frowned and looked down at the water again. "You don't understand, Kagome. You didn't see what we saw. I've never seen Inuyasha like that before. He's just worried about you."

Her grey eyes churned a soft silver. She looked dazed; dead.

"Stop that, Kagome."

The miko showed no sign of hearing her.

There was a crash as the pot was shoved over, falling against the floor. Water sprayed everywhere. Kagome started, flinched away as Sango glared at her. She almost thought she heard noises above her, but then Sango spoke, and she heard no more. "I said stop it, Kagome!"

"Stop what?" she asked quietly, pulling the blanket closer around her.

"Stop staring like that! Get that look out of your eye—you're not _dead_, stop acting like you wish you were!"

Kagome gasped and stared at her best friend in shock. Then, tears welled in her eyes as a small smile trembled across her lips. "I saw him."

Panting, the slayer stared back. She tried to understand the sudden rage that had gripped her, but couldn't. She guiltily tore her gaze away and set the pot upright again. Grabbing some cloth, she asked, "Who did you see?" Cloth swept back and forth, mopping up the spilled water.

"My baby."

The cloth stilled. Chocolate eyes stared solemnly at her. "You…_saw_ him?"

She nodded. "For just a second. Right before I… Yeah, I got to see him." She laughed, and it came out as a moan.

"Oh, Kagome."

"He was, you know, dirty and bloody, but…he was beautiful." Tears streamed down her face now and her fingers gripped at the wood floorboards until her knuckles turned white and her fingernails splintered. "He looked just like Inuyasha. I only saw him for a second, but…"

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

The girl looked up and saw that Sango was about the cry, too.

"For what?"

* * *

"I thought…" Inuyasha started with a frown, drifting off.

Miroku leaned his head to the side, watching the hanyou. "You thought…?"

His frown deepened, and he was silent for a long time; Miroku almost thought he wasn't going to finish. "When I was holding her…I thought I'd never hear her voice again. Never hear her yell at me again. Never hear her…sit me again." He almost smiled at that. Almost. "I never thought that I'd miss being sat so much. But when I realized…"

The monk didn't say anything as Inuyasha did something he rarely ever did—confided in him. It seemed natural that he should do so now, though.

"I wanted her to wake up, to yell at me for not making it in time. To call me a jerk—to sit me until she was out of breath… I wanted her to laugh, or cry, or yell, but she didn't. She left. And when she did, she left me behind. I was alone." He turned to look the monk in the eye, and what he gave away made Miroku's hair stand on end. Pure, unadulterated fear. "She left me _alone_."

The look in the hanyou's eyes left a foul taste in Miroku's mouth, and for the longest time, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. "We would have been there for you," he said dumbly, almost automatically. "You wouldn't have been alone."

Golden eyes stared at him. Then Inuyasha looked away with a sigh. "You don't understand." He sounded disappointed, as though his friend were supposed to know everything, what it meant, how it felt… He didn't have a clue, did he?

"She's alive, Inuyasha. That's all that matters."

"I don't think it is." Inuyasha looked at him when he heard the sharp intake of air.

"Inuyasha?"

"Do you even know my mate? She's lost her _pup_, Miroku. Our _child_. She'll never forget that."

"There will be more children. I know that sounds horrible, but—"

"I know that. But it's _Kagome_…she'll blame herself until…"

"You left her down there, blaming herself, you know?"

"Yeah." His voice was dry, hoarse.

"She needs you."

He was silent.

Miroku sighed, sat up, and stared at his friend. "Inuyasha…she _needs_ you," he repeated.

The said hanyou sat up as well, ran a hand through his hair and stared tiredly at Miroku. "She thinks I hate her."

"Do you?"

"…No. I'm angry." He smiled sadly. "I'm not even angry at _her_. Even though she scared the shit out of me, I'm not even angry at her."

Smiling wryly, Miroku clasped him on the shoulder. "Well, my friend, I must admit, you had me fooled down there. You yelled at her until you made _me_ want to cower in a corner."

"That's not how I wanted that to go," he admitted. "I just…it hurt seeing her…and Goshinboku. You have no idea what it felt like…It just… It _hurt_."

"I know."

"No—you don't. Stop saying that."

The bitterness in his voice made Miroku pause. Then he conceded. "You're right. I don't."

Suddenly sobs filled the air—wails from beneath them, words were there, too, indistinguishable.

The hanyou's ears perked, and he locked eyes with the monk. Eyes betrayed incredulous disgust, sickness, sorrow. Apparently, Inuyasha heard what his mate was screaming.

He threw himself to the ground, and Miroku sighed then stared back up at the night sky. It remained the same—the stars unblinking, even though their lives had been torn apart.

8888888888888888

Sango was on the verge of tears. "I promised I'd find you. I promised you'd be okay."

"I made some promises, too. I made a lot of them—broke a lot of them." She rolled her eyes and tried to laugh, but failed miserably. She stared disjointedly at the tears that splashed on her hand. "I uh…I promised him I could take care of the pup. He was trying to protect me, and I _yelled_ at him. I yelled at him, told him that he didn't trust me, and then—" She cut herself off, drawing her knees to her chest. Sango was already on the ground beside her, and suddenly the girl found herself in her arms. "Turns out he was right not to…"

The slayer was quiet, and held Kagome as the miko started crying harder and harder until she rarely made a sound. Sango had never seen her friend suffer like this.

And she'd never wanted to hurt something so badly. Nazakaki's face clouded her mind.

"I just w-want my baby, S-sango! But she gave him to Naraku! My b-baby—He _absorbed__my_ _baby_!" she cried, arms wrapped tightly around her friend's neck.

The slayer gasped against her, and her friend didn't see the fire that lit her eyes.

A baby didn't deserve that. It didn't deserve a death steeped in darkness and…to be a part of Naraku—that was the most dishonorable way to die, in her eyes.

Suddenly Inuyasha was in the doorway, and she knew that he'd heard everything.

Pushing Sango away, Kagome started choking on her tears, coughing until she had to stand up, and shove past her mate to get outside. As she gagged, another memory hit her. She was gagging on the steel in her throat. On the blood that welled up while she was pinned to the Goshinboku. And then the steel was pulled away and plunged into her belly. But she couldn't scream this time. She remembered the taste of her own blood. She remembered drowning in it. She remembered her baby screaming when she, herself, couldn't. And then she didn't remember anything.

She retched harder, and felt someone pull her hair away from her face, but she couldn't talk to him right now.

"I'll kill him, Kagome. I'll kill all of them."

It wasn't a threat or something uttered with venom and hatred. It was a fact—a statement meant as assurance. He was trying to comfort her.

She could only nod. She stood up to face him—even look him in the eye.

He stared back quietly into her miserable, wet grey eyes before pulling her to him, burying a hand in her hair while wrapping the other across her back to clench a shoulder. "I don't hate you," he muttered. "I could _never_ hate you, you stupid girl. And I don't blame you either."

She was silent for a moment, his haori fisted in her hands, and then she said, "you don't have to. _I_ blame me. _I_ hate me."

He wasn't sure if she meant to say that aloud or not, but then again, neither was she. "Kagome…I'll kill them for you—for the pup," he repeated. That was the only thing he could say. But she wasn't listening anymore, wasn't seeing anymore.

She was still drowning, still choking--dying. And once again, no one was there to save her.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at his mate who sat silently, wrapped in his fur blanket and staring off into space.

"She still not talking?"

"No," he growled. "Hell, Miroku—how long is she going to be like this? She hasn't said a word in almost two days. Hasn't eaten—slept…" He glanced nervously over his shoulder at her. "She just sits there and stares. If she keeps this up, she'll…" Clenching his fist, he shook his head.

Miroku handed him a bowl of stew courtesy of Kaede and received an empty smile in return.

Crossing the room, Inuyasha kneeled before his mate, staring into her eyes. "Kagome, eat this, okay?"

She ignored the spoon that hovered in front of her mouth.

"Come on, Kagome. You need to eat."

Miroku hurt for his friends—Kagome still didn't take the food.

"Kagome, you baka," he began weakly, voice belying his emotions, "if you die on me again, I'll never forgive you."

Her eyes focused, and she was staring at him rather than through him. He felt his breath release.

"I'm not hungry, Inuyasha," she whispered, voice raspy from abuse and disuse.

"You have to eat. Please—do this for me." He nodded once, a question, encouragement.

After a moment, she nodded back, and soon a spoonful of the hot liquid was flowing down her throat.

Miroku walked back through the shoji. "I'll get Kaede to send some more," he called over his shoulder. Then he was gone.

"I'm full."

Inuyasha looked at the barely touched bowl in his hands. Three spoonfuls. She'd eaten three spoonfuls in two days. "A few more bites. Come on, Kagome."

She turned her head away when the spoon touched her lips. "I don't want anymore."

Setting the bowl down so quickly, stew sloshed onto the floor, the hanyou grabbed her by her shoulders. "Don't do this, Kagome! Don't you dare—" He pulled her against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "The Kagome I know is stronger than this; she doesn't give up. She's stubborn and hardheaded and brave." She could hear his voice twisting, thickening as his hot breath scalded her shoulder. "What happened to her?" he choked.

Anger rose up in her, and she couldn't keep her tongue in check. "She died. Remember?"

As he held her, she felt every muscle in his body tense and strain under her callous words. He slowly pulled away from her. "Don't. Don't turn into her."

"Who?"

He grimaced as he looked into her eyes. "Kagome—"

"_Kikyou_? Don't turn into _Kikyou_?"

"…Yeah."

"Mm."

The hanyou saw her receding back inside herself, and snatched her again. "Kagome, listen to me. We've lost our child. He's gone." He watched her eyes narrow with pain. "I'm not asking you to forget about him, or get over it. I know you can't do that. Neither of us can. I'm asking you to _be strong_. I want _Kagome_ back. I want you to be strong and stubborn and brave so that we can get through this. I _need_ you to get through this, do you understand?"

She nodded, her voice stuck in her throat.

"Good. Now can you eat this for me?" He held up the remaining stew, and she took what he offered. "Good girl," he murmured when she'd eaten the last spoonful.

She felt the food churn uneasily in her stomach, and was trying to keep it from coming back up when Inuyasha lifted her chin tenderly.

It broke her heart how gentle he'd been with her the last couple days. She almost preferred it when he was yelling at her.

"Do you want a bath?"

When she didn't say anything, he looped an arm under the crook of her legs and wrapped the other around her back, lifting her and carrying her to the bathing pool in their bedroom. She still didn't say anything as he carefully undressed her and placed her in the water, stepping in himself to help her.

"Your hakama is getting wet," she mumbled, drawing her knees to her chest.

"I'll live." He took a bar of Kagome's soap and began lathering it against her arms.

"I can do this, you know," she said quietly.

"I know."

"Then why don't you let me?"

"I'm your mate, Kagome. This is what I'm supposed to do." He looked up at her when she didn't say anything, and saw that she was blushing. "What's wrong?"

"Like you're supposed to not hate me?" she challenged.

He frowned, not liking where this was going.

'_But at least she's challenging you_.'

"Do you honestly believe that, Kagome? That I don't hate you simply because I'm not _supposed_ to?" When she didn't say anything, he chuckled grimly, shaking his head as he rinsed the suds off her arm. "You are something else, you know that?"

"I know that." She looked a way uncomfortably. "You can hate me, you know. I won't blame you." She felt golden eyes burning her, as well as his rising indignation and anger. They bruised her.

He stood up suddenly and the soap fell at her feet with a splash. "You're right. You can do this yourself." He left a trail of water as he stalked out of the room, passing Sango on his way out.

The woman watched him leave and then walked over to the small pool. "Miroku said you were finally eating," she said quietly, dipping her feet into the water as she set the steaming bowl on the floor beside her.

Kagome watched her out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you, but I'm full."

"Alright," Sango allowed. "Shippou's worried about you, too. Would you like to see him?"

Kagome's brow furrowed. Shippou. Like a son to her. "I can't see him yet."

Sango sighed, and met her friend's gaze. "We're going to have a serious girl talk now."

Resting her chin on her knees, the miko let the continuously flowing hot water wash her apprehension away.

"You're my best friend, and I hate to see you hurt. I hate that we didn't find you in time. And I hate that this had to happen to you of all people. I know it hurts—having family torn away from you, but you have to realize: you're not the only one hurting."

Kagome's head snapped up, and she bit back her bitter retort. '_I certainly hope you don't mean _you'

"No, I'm not talking about me," she sighed, reading her friend's mind. "But Inuyasha—he's lost his son, too. He's hurting, too. Not only did he lose his son, but he also lost his mate."

"I'm still here," she muttered, her chin falling back to her knees.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean he can forget what he saw that day. Kagome, you were…_mutilated_. And he couldn't even get you off of Goshinboku. He had to ask _Miroku_ to do it."

Her eyes burned, but no tears came. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know. Because Inuyasha doesn't deserve this—he's trying to keep everything from crashing down around both of you. Even Inuyasha can't do that. I know you're miserable, Kagome, but he can't do this alone. You have to help him."

She couldn't find her voice to say anything back, and nodded dumbly, biting her lip.

Sango pulled her into a hug. "It'll get better. In time, the pain will dull a little bit."

Kagome could hear the sorrowful nostalgia in her voice and hugged her back. "I've been selfish," she admitted. "I'm sorry."

Sango smiled at her. "It's not selfish at all. I just think Inuyasha needs someone to take care of him, too."

"I should go find him." Sango helped her to her feet.

"I'm going to go back to Kaede's now. Inuyasha stays on the roof when he's not with you," Sango told her before leaving.

Kagome dried herself off and slipped into a clean dress, ignoring how baggy it was on her, least she burst into tears again. The bright light was painful to her eyes, but wholly welcome. She instantly felt the tiniest bit better, as though the earth was lending her its strength, which the darkness had been draining her of. Cupping a hand over her eyes, she looked up at the roof, bright rays causing her to see spots. "Inuyasha," she called quietly. "Will you come get me?"

A moment passed, and her view was suddenly shielded from the sun by a dark body. She stared up at her mate, and he jumped down easily, grasping her waist before leaping back up to the roof. They sat side-by-side in companionable silence for several minutes, staring into the distance.

The sun wrapped around the miko, and she closed her eyes and tried to let her misery go for just a few minutes. "I left you alone." Her quiet voice broke the silence between them.

Inuyasha looked at her; her eyes were still closed as she tilted her head toward the sun. Staring back at his distant forest he grunted. "Yeah. You did."

It was strange because he didn't see her move, but suddenly she was hugging him from behind, her forehead pressed against a clothed shoulder blade. "I didn't mean to."

He sighed and placed his hands over hers. "I know you didn't."

"You talked to me, the other day, when you weren't even with me. I remember that."

"I don't ever want to do that again," he muttered.

"Why?"

His hand traveled from hers to her arm, and he pulled her around him into his lap. "Why does it matter? I'll never _need _to do it again. You'll be in my range of sight and/or smell for the rest of our lives."

She sighed but didn't say anything.

His ears flicked in annoyance. "Don't look at me like that—I warned you, if anything happened to you, I'd never let you out of my site again."

"…Okay."

"Okay." He pressed his lips against her temple.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to hate me…"

He chuckled and held her closely. "You're so dense sometimes, I swear. I already told you—I could never hate you."

Her heart clenched suddenly, unexpectedly, and for a moment she struggled to breath. It hurt so _bad_. She found that the solid pain came and went in waves that left her incapacitated.

"Kagome?"

The worry in his voice loosened the grip that choked her. "Just take me inside?" she breathed. "I just want to go inside." She felt the ground give beneath her and knew that they had left the rooftop. A split second later she felt the soft jolt of the ground reappearing beneath her mate's feet. She was placed on their bed; her fingers dug into the fur blanket, bracing herself for the emotions that raged inside her.

"What is it? What's happening?"

His hands were on her shoulders again, his claws gently pricking her skin, though they didn't cut her. He was scared… These were the only things that registered as she tried not to cry or scream. Her eyes flashed open and focused on her mate. She could almost feel her stomach being ripped open again. Almost feel the cool steel, the hot blood. "Kiss me," she commanded gently.

She watched his eyebrows shoot up and felt his grip on her loosen. "Wait…what?"

"Kiss me, Inuyasha." His confusion didn't fade, and neither did his fear—he probably thought she'd lost her mind. And maybe she had.

"…I don't understand. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Stop asking if I'm okay! Everyone wants to know if I'm okay—" She cut herself off and took a deep breath. "Please…kiss me."

She didn't bother comprehending the emotions that flickered in those gold eyes.

He lifted her chin and tried to pry into her mind through her eyes, but failed. His lips pressed softly against hers, and for a moment it was as though nothing had changed.

She pressed back, lifting her hands to his haori and receiving a gasp when her fingers raked the hot skin of his back. "Kagome—"

"Shut up, Inuyasha." She crushed her lips against his again, and after a moment, he moved his lips against hers, drawing her in.

'_This is wrong._'

'_I think she needs this…_'

'_I think she _thinks_ she needs this._'

'_Is_ _there a difference?_'

Before he knew it, she'd managed to take off his fire rat fur, and he'd laid her back on the bed, nipping at her chin. His claws grazed her hips as he raised the dress, and she shivered against him.

It was the salty scent of her tears that managed to drag him back to his senses. He pulled his hands from her thighs as they he'd been burned. "Kagome…I—"

Her eyes were open now, grey, and wet, and… "Don't stop," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him back down to her.

"We need to stop, baby."

She paused. Had he ever called her 'baby' before? It was so foreign coming from his mouth. Yet it seemed right. "No. Please…" Once again her mouth was on his, her hands at the ties of his hakama, and he hated himself for responding to her touch. Managing to untie his pants, she tried to push them away, and she was horrified when a sob broke out against her mate's mouth.

"Fuck!" He pulled away from her again, sitting up to look at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her chest heaving with each hiccupped sob as she lay on their bed. That thing that shattered when he was running in the forest that night—a piece of _that_ crumbled away as he watched her break down before his eyes. Retying his hakama, he leaned forward again, towering over her to cup her cheeks. "Kagome…I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Her head shook back and forth. "I can't stop it," she gasped, frantic. Tears streamed from her tightly closed lids. She could hear her baby crying.

Biting his lip, he laid down beside her, pulling her against him, smoothing her hair as she cried against him just as she had under the Goshinboku. He kept his eyes opened and on her.

If he closed them, he could almost smell her blood.

He felt a horrible prickling behind his eyes, but forced it back. He had to be strong for her now. He waited until she cried herself into a fitful sleep full of stuttered breaths before he finally let the tears fall silently.

He was, after all, mourning the loss of his mate and pup. Again.

* * *

She didn't sleep long—two hours at the most, and when she woke up, she'd reverted back to her catatonic stupor.

He wanted to kill something. Tear something—smash something. It didn't matter what. All that mattered was that he destroy. He could almost hear his youki calling out to him, begging to be released—just for a little while.

One hour.

One hour of lucidity after death and two days of staring, and she was gone again. He was alone again.

"_I don't want you to hate me…"_

Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair, and then buried his face in his hands. Grey eyes flashed in his mind, soft laughter that he wasn't sure he'd ever hear again, lips just as soft, smiling against his.

'_It's only been two days. Give her more time._'

'_Easy for you to—_' A scent hit him, startling him. Then he grinned wryly. '_God must really fucking hate me._'

'_I'd have thought you'd be a little happier about this new development._'

Pushing himself off the floor, he stood, watching his mate.

She was staring at the wall as she sat in the bed.

"Kagome? I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

No reaction.

He pasted on a sad smile to keep his emotions at bay as he wrapped the fur blanket around her and kissed her forehead. And he didn't look back as he left the room, swiping up Tessaiga as he shut the shoji behind him.

"Inuyasha? Why aren't you with Kagome?"

Inuyasha didn't bother to glance at the approaching monk. "Tell Sango to watch her for a minute, will you?" Tessaiga was instantly unsheathed, metal grinding against scabbard—an unforgiving sound—as he stalked across the empty field.

The monk's face darkened, and he stepped in front of the hanyou, blocking his path.

Inuyasha scowled at him.

"I can take care of any threat that happens upon the village, Inuyasha. But right now, Kagome doesn't need _Sango_. She needs _you_—her mate."

The fury that had been steadily brewing since he'd left his house, grew tenfold. "Yes. Mate. _My_ mate—_I_ will be the one that gets revenge for her. Not you; _me_! Get out of my way," he snarled, glowering at his comrade.

Miroku hesitated, then stepped aside irritably. "Fine. Go mangle something, Inuyasha. I'll be waiting with _your_ mate."

"Good—Kikyou! I know you're there!" He heard the surprised jingle of Miroku's staff, but nothing else. He growled at the silence that followed. "If you don't come out here, I _will_ find you. And I promise you…you don't want that to happen—Kikyou!" he roared, "I swear to God if you don't come out _right_ _now_—"

"I am here, Inuyasha."

A breeze carried her quiet voice to him, and everything else faded. He waited for her to emerge from the forest before him. The thick smell of graveyard soil clogged his nostrils and left his mouth dry. He could still smell that scent mixed with Kagome's blood and body.

A single silver snake-like creature floated out of the forest, leading the way for its lady. Kikyou stepped into the meadow, a shinidamachu wrapping itself around her waist and wrist. She stopped at the edge of the forest and simply stared at him.

Inuyasha wasn't aware of the clinking of Miroku's rosary; even the shinidamachu disappeared from his mind. All that he could take in was graveyard soil, Kagome's blood, and the face of the woman he shared a past with.

Neither spoke or moved for several moments. Tessaiga hung limply in his hand—all his blood thirst, all his rage had vanished the moment he locked eyes with her, and was replaced instead with bewildered hurt and pained anger.

This was the woman he once loved.

Murderer of the woman he loved now.

"I was under the impression that you wanted to see me. Was I wrong?"

The hanyou narrowed his eyes and automatically lifted Tessaiga, leveling it with her throat, though she was twenty yards away. "Why?"

She paused. "I do not know the answer to your question."

His face hardened, teeth bared, eyes brightened with fury. "The _hell_ you don't! Is it because you hate me? Hate Kagome? Lost every ounce of pride you had? Lost your mind? I need to know this, Kikyou!"

The priestess flinched, and he calmed down the tiniest bit. "You broke her. The girl has a soul that's big enough to break _Kanna's_ fucking _mirror_, and you broke her. _You_ broke her."

"I do not—"

"She's alive," he nodded, smiling wryly. "She's not Kagome anymore, but she's alive."

Kikyou's eyes widened, but she hid her surprise and…_relief_? quickly enough. A small smile formed, and she said, "I am glad she's alive." She watched his crisp golden eyes narrow dangerously, and almost regretted saying anything at all.

"She saved you," he said quietly. "More than once. And in return you tried to kill her—more than once." That same empty smile made her shudder. It was cynical, confused, angry. "She's never done anything to you, so why? I _need_ to know _why_. Why did you do that to her?"

She didn't answer right away, and instead chose to approach him, until he was only a few feet away.

If he wanted he could impale her with his sword without moving his feet. Perhaps she was hoping...

"Two years ago I was tricked, trapped by a miko-eating youkai. Not one of my brightest moments. I couldn't leave the cave, and I was quickly loosing the little power I had left. Kagome found me. Apparently you'd had a fight."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't familiar with this story, and it felt wrong for Kikyou to know something about his mate that he, himself, didn't.

"Soon she, too, was experiencing the effects of the youkai, though they were minimal compared to my reaction. It was then that I realized exactly how strong my reincarnation truly was. Inexperienced, yes, but the potential…" She drifted off, then met the hanyou's unreadable eyes again. "She could have escaped by herself; she was strong enough. But the foolish girl refused to leave my side, though I'd fired an arrow at her before, though I'd taken the shards you sought that same instant. She stayed with me, remained strong enough to kill the youkai in my stead. And I asked her why—why did she stay? Why did she risk her life for me?"

"Because she's Kagome. Because she's a good person."

She chose to ignore the thickness of his voice. "I won't deny her that, Inuyasha. And she loved you, even back then. She had for some time when this happened. She said that if I died, someone would be sad. She saved me because she wanted you to be happy. I couldn't understand why I hated her so much."

Kikyou lifted her eyes to the sun with a cold indifference. "I realized though. The only times I feel alive and warm are when I'm around that girl. I don't understand how she can make my clay feel like flesh… It's not enough."

Inuyasha gave away nothing but continued to try her in his mind.

"It's not enough to get moments of the way things used to be. It's not enough to watch a reincarnation lead the life that was supposed to be yours. It's not enough to have cold clay turn into warm flesh for seconds before ripping you back to reality."

"That's it? That's your excuse for butchering my mate and pup? You were tired of feeling _human_? So you did something worthy of Naraku's name."

"What I did to Kagome is inexcusable, and I realized that while I did it. This is another difference we harbor. It took all the strength I had to walk away before her blood was spilled. I did not touch Kagome."

Inuyasha couldn't muster the strength to hide his surprise.

"What I did was far worse. I was the reason she was unable to defend herself and your unborn child. I bound her miko powers; they were rendered useless.

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha whirled around at the sound of Miroku's voice.

His mate stood beside the monk, staring at the undead priestess with wide eyes, her mouth opened, but no sound escaped.

He reacted on impulse, whirling around again to face Kikyou. Instinct told him to kill, that his mate was in danger.

Kagome screamed, but he ignored her. Tessaiga trembled, but it did not yield.

Kikyou remained unmoved, and he could almost see resignation in her eyes.

Kagome's voice pierced the air again. "No! Inuyasha, _stop_!" But the famed katana cleaved the air, meeting resistance with the appearance of a barrier.

He skidded back without faltering. That wasn't Kikyou's barrier.

Staring over his shoulder, he watched his mate lower her hand and shake her head at him before running past him.

"Kagome—the hell! Stop!" He wrapped her in his arms, jumping a few feet away from the other miko for good measure; she continued to struggle against him.

"Let go, Inuyasha! Dammit! Get off of me! Kikyou!" Wild eyes fell upon the said woman. "Give him to me… Give me my baby…"

Kikyou watched Inuyasha's eyes cloud over with some unspeakable emotion. He thought his mate was crazy. Smiling shrewdly, Kikyou unfastened the harness that had strapped her arrows to her back, but…

'_How in the hell did I miss _that' His hold on Kagome reflexively loosened, and she rushed forward to meet Kikyou and her baby, still strapped in the makeshift carrier. The sleeping baby was in the arms of its mother now.

"You are fortunate that I met Nazakaki before Naraku did."

Inuyasha could only stare as Kagome fell to her knees at Kikyou's feet, cradling her son and fighting back more tears. Then she was laughing. Then she was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.

A shock of silver hair and tiny triangular ears—he was a mirror image of his father. "Has he been fed at all?"

"The village that harbored me had a nursing woman; however, he's been most of the day without food."

Kagome stood and stared at the woman who'd helped Naraku murder her. "Thank you, Kikyou…for bringing him back."

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat. "Go inside with Miroku, Kagome. I'll be there in a little while."

She nodded but frowned. "She brought him back, Inuyasha. That has to count for something."

Inuyasha waited until they were gone before he lifted Tessaiga again. "Thank Kagome. She just saved your life again. I no longer know you, Kikyou, and the next time I so much as fucking smell you within ten miles of my pup and mate—I'll kill you without asking questions. Don't come back here."

He turned his back on her; his family was waiting.

_Kagome_ was waiting.

She'd come back after all.

He grinned, and suddenly the world didn't seem so bad at all.

* * *

_Sooooo tired. Must sleep... I hope you all enjoyed it. Yet another Inuyasha-centric chapter. Sorry if he seems a little out of character, too emotional, all that jazz, but my logic is...he's lost his family. Even the biggest bad-ass would be sad. And yay for Kagome getting her son back, and for snapping out of her stupor. I love hearing feedback, so please review!_

_ Much love to all!_


	55. Just Forget

_Chapter 55: Just Forget...  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

_First things first--You guys must, as Ricky Bobby says, piss excellence. You all rock. So hard. I mean...29 reviews for a single chapter? And most of those were posted during the first few days. It made me -seriously- happy. This chapter is dedicated to all of you!_

_Time to answer some **reviews**!_

_1) When Kagome was revived, you saw her powers re-enter her as a bird (yes, it was a phoenix--the symbol of rebirth). Her powers haven't improved; I guess you could call it her 'familiar'. It's just the shape her purification powers took as they re-entered the body, and she became a miko again._

_2) Kikyou isn't dead because I still have plans for her. Not sure what exactly, but I have a feeling it will be more significant than Inuyasha killing her after she returned his baby._

_3) I -loved- the name Kiseki and it's meaning, but I'd already had a name picked out. Thank you so much, though. Maybe that name will make an appearance in my next story? As for the post-natal depression and all, I've decided to for-go that. I have very limited knowledge in the area, and what I do know just makes me more pissed at Tom Cruise. I'm just going to let it sliiiide._

_4) As for how the baby's alive--I'll reveal what happened between Kikyou and Nazakaki in the next chapter._

_Now...enjoy a slight break from all the drama, though this chapter has it's moments. _

* * *

_Hey, child, things are looking down._

_That's okay, you don't need to win anyway._

_Don't be afraid, just eat up all the gray _

_And it will fade all away._

_Don't let yourself fall down._

_**--"The Great Escape" Patrick Watson** _

* * *

Inuyasha quietly closed the shoji behind him and was well met with a lazy grin from Miroku. The monk was slumped against the wall, and he hitched a thumb over his shoulder. "She's in your room; said she had to feed the baby." 

Inuyasha shook his head and couldn't keep from smiling as he placed Tessaiga in the corner.

"Congratulations, my friend. That baby is definitely yours."

He snorted proudly. "As though it'd be anybody else's." This new atmosphere that radiated in the house—it felt nice. It was a relief from overwhelming tension and sadness that had weighted them down only moments before.

"Eh…Look at this, man,"—the monk motioned to his body, "I've been known to impregnate women just by saying 'hello'."

Another indelicate snort. "Oh, really? What does that say for Sango? Guess she's not _that_ attracted to you after all," he retorted with a smirk. "Now get out of my damn house. I'll see if Kagome's up to going to Kaede's after the pup's been fed."

"I'll tell them the good news—God knows we've been waiting for some."

He nodded. "Tell me about it. Oh, and see if Kaede can cook something. Kagome doesn't have an excuse not to eat now."

"Right. Well…she's waiting for you." With a wink, he left the house, disappearing into the fading sunlight.

Shaking his head, the hanyou walked down the short hallway to his bedroom. He stopped at the doorway to lean against the frame, crossing his ankles. Kagome was sitting up in their bed nursing the tiny pup, a soft smile on her face. When she looked up, the smile brightened, and he felt completely at ease for the first time in three days.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Her voice was light, playful, and he swore to himself that he'd never take it for granted again.

He folded his arms across his chest as he watched her with a smirk. "Well?"

She laughed, and he had to grin. "Ouch. He's hungry, alright."

Pushing himself off the doorway, he slowly walked to the bed and settled down behind her, staring over her shoulder at the pup. The tiny, pink face was scrunched as he continued sucking. "Heh…"

Breathing deeply, Kagome leaned back into her mate, relaxing when he buried his face in her neck. "You didn't…" she began, stopping herself.

He sighed. "No. I told her to leave and not come back."

"Good," she said quietly. "I'm glad."

After a moment of silence, he finally said, "I don't understand how you can be so fucking forgiving…"

"You couldn't kill her, Inuyasha."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," she began softly, "that if you had killed her, I think you'd regret it later."

He pulled away from her and stared at the back of her head. "She fucking killed you, Kagome. She killed you, and you think I care about our goddamn _past_?"

Her brows furrowed. He was angry—really angry. "Calm down, Inuyasha. It wasn't an accusation."

He took another look at the pup in her arms and took a deep breath. "Keh. Whatever."

"And she didn't kill me…Nazakaki did."

He scoffed. "She might as well have. Do you think that would have happened if you were able to defend yourself?"

"No, I don't. But you shouldn't have to kill her for me."

He sighed and pressed in forehead against her hair. "She's not the woman I used to know, Kagome. I should have killed her a long time ago—it's a mockery of who Kikyou was. I should have killed her."

"If Kikyou does come back… If she comes back with bad intentions, then I'll kill her."

He snorted, grinning against her. "The hell," he teased.

"You think it's funny?"

"I think it's funny that you think I couldn't kill her, and then you go and volunteer. No, Kagome. Hell no. You're never going near her again."

"I may just go see her right now…"

"Not funny, wench."

"Who said it was supposed to be funny?" When he didn't have a retort, Kagome worried that he might have taken her seriously. "Inuyasha? I was just teasing…"

The arms around her tightened, and his hot breath puffed in her ear. "I'm glad you're back, Kagome."

Smiling, she twisted her head to kiss his cheek. "I couldn't stay away from you forever, could I?"

"I wondered…"

She gasped, and her hand flew to her neck. "Your fang," she whispered sadly.

"What about it?"

She craned her neck around to peer at him. "I lost it. Nazakaki threw it on the ground at the Goshinboku."

He sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder again. "I'll look for it later. After it rains."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded, wondering how long it would take to wash all the blood away. "Thank you…"

"Kagome?"

"Mm?"

"How did you know? About the pup?"

She smiled, lifting his chin up as she shrugged. "I don't know. I just knew."

"And I didn't. If you hadn't put up that barrier—" Her insides ran cold with his words.

"—We need to name him," she blurted, cutting him off. She was wriggling suddenly, and he saw that her dress was in place again. The baby blinked foggily up at him—bright amber.

"Yeah…" His voice was soft as he watched the pup yawn. Slowly, he reached forward, carefully rubbing a tiny ear with a single finger. The baby blinked again.

"Do you want to hold him?" She carefully held the baby out to him.

He blushed. "I..uh…"

Cradling the quiet baby with an arm, she used her other to maneuver Inuyasha's. "You won't hurt him. Just make sure you hold his head up." She placed the baby in the shocked hanyou's arms, giggling when Inuyasha was too scared to bring the baby any closer. "You're fine, Inuyasha. You don't have to be perfectly still, you know."

He relaxed the littlest bit, bringing the baby against his chest somewhat awkwardly. He scowled when she laughed at him.

"Is he a hanyou?" she asked, carefully covering her lingering smile. "Even though you're hanyou and I'm human?"

"Doesn't work that way," he murmured gruffly, his eyes never leaving the baby in his arms. "You're either youkai, human, or hanyou."

She scooted so that she was beside him, latching onto an ear. Her mate leaned into her touch. "How so?"

"Myouga told me that youkai blood runs stronger when mating. Might as well be youkai when we… He's a hanyou." He was quiet after that, and Kagome continued rubbing his ear.

"He'll have a childhood, Inuyasha. A good one."

"Hiroshi."

With a thoughtful frown, she tested the name out. "Hiroshi…Hiro… I like it."

"Good—cause we're not changing it." He smirked at her when she slapped his shoulder.

"Funny. You know, because _I'm_ the mother, I could always pull rank."

"Rank my ass. _I'm_ the dominant one, remember?"

Cocky bastard.

"I could always say 'it'."

"But I've got the baby," he reminded her innocently enough.

"You're hiding behind the baby? That's _pathetic_… Coward."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Hussy."

She clapped a hand over her mouth, eyeing him with amusement. "Hussy? Seriously? _Seriously_…" She grinned at him, leaning forward to brush her lips over his. "Lame."

"Yeah. Ran out after bitch."

"Mm. Shame."

"He's so tiny…" He was smiling at the baby.

Kagome ran a hand gently over the head, brushing its downy soft hair. "He's so _perfect_," she corrected. "He looks just like you."

Blushing, he grumbled, "'Perfect' might not have been the best word then."

"So modest, my mate."

He shook his head, then glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She'd teased him ever since he'd walked into the room. It was almost as though nothing had ever happened... Like she'd forgotten, but he hadn't. "I'm going to take you to Kaede's in a little while. I want you to eat something."

She looked down at her stomach, frowning when she realized she'd already lost a good bit of her baby fat. The thought of going to Kaede's was daunting, but she owed it to her mate. She owed him a lot of things.

"Alright, but then I want to go to my side of the well. I want Mama to take the baby for a while."

He watched as her jaw set, and fire rose up in him. She was ready to look for her murderers.

"If you think you're the one that's going to kill Nazakaki, you're wrong, Kagome."

"If you think you're doing it alone, _you're_ wrong, Inuyasha.' Her fists were clenched into tight balls in her lap. "I watched as she cut him out of me. I'm entitled to help, at least."

He growled, eyes narrowing dangerously at the wall to her left. "Fine. Keep a barrier around yourself whenever you're in danger. If you don't, I'll just drag your happy ass back here to watch the pup."

She smiled, but it faded quickly. "I don't know if I can leave him. Even if it is just for a week or so."

"We're _not_ taking him."

"I know that," she replied testily. "But still…"

He shrugged airily, trying to force nonchalance. "You could always…stay here with the pup, and let me take care of it. Like I'm supposed to in the first place."

"Yeaaah…not going to happen."

He sighed, pulling the baby closer to him as he stood up. "Whatever, just pack it up, wench. You're going to go eat now."

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop it. I've already eaten two fish and a bowl of stew. And a bowl of _ramen_." Careful not to wake the kitsune sleeping in her lap, Kagome twisted away from him when he shoved more noodles in her face. 

"One more bite." His jaw was set. He was determined.

"I'll throw up, I swear."

He smirked at her. "I don't care."

Narrowing her eyes, she growled, "On _you_. I'll throw up on _you_."

The smirk faded. "You wouldn't."

"Give me those noodles, and we'll find out, won't we?" she asked sweetly.

Sango looked up from the baby in her arms, though she didn't stop rocking it. "Let her alone, Inuyasha. She's eaten enough."

"_Thank_ you, Sango." She stared haughtily at her mate. "See? You should listen to Sango."

Inuyasha preferred glaring at the slayer, rather than taking her advice.

The annoyed miko slapped his hand away from her mouth. "I'll say 'it'. And this time you don't have the baby to hide behind."

Laughing, Miroku stared at his friend. "You hid behind Hiroshi? To keep from being sat? Ah, my hero." He promptly received a face-full of noodles for his troubles. "Thank you, Inuyasha," he sighed, wiping them away with a sleeve.

"What was it you were saying earlier, monk? Something about impregnating several women?"

Sango stopped rocking the baby, eyes bearing into the back of Miroku's skull.

"That was a joke, Inuyasha, and you know it!"

"Hmm."

Miroku twisted around to face Sango, holding his hands up in surrender…or protection. "It was a joke. I was joking."

She didn't deign respond. "He's so precious, Kagome. Tiny, and…silver."

"I know," she grinned. "It's almost like I had no part in making him. Almost like he just budded from Inuyasha."

"I'm not tiny, wench," he muttered, stuffing the remaining ramen noodles in his own mouth.

She smiled softly, reaching over to run her fingers through Hiroshi's hair. "You were once."

"Not that tiny."

Her eyes fell to his playfully. "Are you so sure?"

"Absolutely."

Miroku hid a smirk. "If that's innuendo, I'd be insulted if I were you, Inuyasha…"

"Wha—" Inuyasha's eyebrows raised, before lowering dangerously. "You fucking pervert."

Kagome merely smiled as her eyes fell to Shippou, curled up in her lap. She'd missed him. And Inuyasha… When they first arrived about two hours ago, the kitsune had leapt at her, but Inuyasha had intercepted him—by his throat.

In his defense, he'd let go before his fingers were wrapped tight, and she hadn't missed the horror on his face when he'd realized exactly what he was doing. He'd pulled his hand away from the shocked kit as though he'd been burned, and Kagome had been torn between comforting Shippou or _him_.

She turned her head to find her mate staring at her. Would it always be like this now? Had she screwed up Inuyasha's instincts so badly when she died, that her friends needed to worry when they were around her? What if Inuyasha accidentally did something he'd regret? Something more permanent than grabbing at Shippou's throat?

'_But he's Inuyasha_,' she reasoned. '_He'd never._' ...Unless it was for her.

* * *

"Mama? Mama, we're home!" Kagome kicked off her shoes and took the baby from her mate, running a finger over a tiny ear once he was tucked against her. Her head snapped up when a crash came from the kitchen—glass breaking. 

Mai was suddenly in the living room, pausing long enough to take in the site of her daughter and her mate before striding toward them.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome could see the hanyou twitch as he struggled with his instinct to place himself between them, and her expression softened.

"My baby," she murmured pulling the miko to her.

Kagome frowned. "Mama?"

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're home. I've been so worried about you. I had this horrible feeling the other day—"

She pulled herself from her mother's grasp, glancing down when Hiroshi hummed.

The woman's eyes widened as she stared at the infant. "Is that…?"

"We named him Hiroshi," she said through her grin, though tears were beginning to collect in her eyes.

"Oh, Kagome…he's beautiful… May I?" she asked, holding her arms out. Soon the baby was in her arms staring at her with deep amber eyes. "Oh, you're going to be a handsome man, aren't you? And look at those adorable ears!" She looked back up at her daughter, and tears of her own began forming. "I'm so proud of you."

Kagome laughed, sniffing. "Thanks, Mama."

"Wow… I'm a grandmother now. As in, I have a grandchild." She stared pointedly at her daughter. "You realize that I'm allowed to spoil him rotten, and I will do so. It's my right. Because I'm a _grandmother_."

Inuyasha snorted, and Mai smiled at him, and for the first time he noticed how sick she looked. He considered asking for the pup again. "He looks just like you… Now come on, both of you, and eat. Souta's already gone off to school, and Gramps is working in the shrine—I was just cleaning up the kitchen when you walked in."

They both fixed a plate, while Mai watched them, holding the baby close to her. She watched the way that Inuyasha smiled at her when she told him not to eat all of the bacon—that she wanted some, too. And how he gave it all to her, though Kagome just put half back on his plate. And how his eyes flew to her when she groaned, though all she'd done was kick the table with her little toe. She watched how guarded he was and knew something had happened.

She'd known it before they'd walked through that door, hadn't she? Her baby girl…

Wrinkling his nose, Inuyasha shoveled more eggs into his mouth. "He's uh…dirty, Kagome."

The miko returned his gaze with a dry one of her own. "By all means, let me."

He shook his head and started to stand up. "I got it. You eat."

'_Dammit! I swear to God this pampering bit is getting old. Fast._' She was beginning to miss the bickering.

"Inuyasha…It's not a problem. Be thankful that you have such a sensitive nose. I think it may exempt you from _most _diaper changes." She stood, winking at her mother as she took the baby from her and left the kitchen.

Mai watched Kagome leave with Hiroshi, waiting until she heard her fading footsteps reach the stairs before she sighed. Slumping forward, she grabbed the back of her chair with white fingers.

Inuyasha stood up, ready to catch her if she should sway. She was really pale.

"What exactly," she rasped, lifting her eyes to meet his, "happened on the other side of that well, Inuyasha?"

Sucking in sharply, he stared at her with wide eyes and straight shoulders. When he didn't say anything, she shook her head, straightening her back.

"Kagome was…hurt, wasn't she?" The soft words softened the hanyou's eyes.

"Yeah…Yeah, she was hurt…"

"And it was…bad?"

The nod was almost imperceptible.

"Oh. Alright…" She grabbed the chair again for support. "Alright."

He was suddenly at her side, helping her sit down. "It _is_ alright," he assured her. "She's fine now. And I'll…_take care_ of the ones responsible," he said carefully.

She smiled wryly. "You mean 'kill'."

"…Yeah."

"And this thing…this thing that happened—that's the reason your child was born a week early?"

Once again he didn't answer, and she nodded, holding back her tears. "Did they frighten her into an early labor?"

He could hear the hope in her voice, but he damn sure wasn't going to _lie _to her.

"No."

"No?"

He looked away. For some reason he couldn't look the mother of his mate in the eye as he told her that he failed to protect her only daughter. The one that she trusted him with. "She never went into labor."

Mashing her knuckles against her mouth, she choked back a sob, closing her eyes as she tried to regain her composure.

Her hand fell to her lap. Releasing a deep breath, she opened her eyes, and forced a smile. "But everyone's fine now, and that's all that matters, right? Can I ask one more question though?" she asked tentatively. "How is she still…alive?"

Discomfort and guilt ate at him. This was one conversation he never wanted to have again. He just wanted to forget…like Kagome apparently had. "My brother, Sesshou—" His eyes widened before narrowing to slits. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me! Oh, God dammit!"

Mai's gasp registered in his ears. "Inuyasha! Language!"

He didn't have the grace to be ashamed at the moment, and instead, shot away from her, stalking to the doorway. "Kagome! Hurry up; we're leaving." He instantly heard movement from upstairs, and didn't have to wait long before she appeared at the top of the stairs, the baby tucked carefully in one arm. He waited for her at the bottom.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She reached for an ear to calm him, but he jerked his head away.

"We're going to go see the traitorous bastard that calls himself my brother."

"Wha—"

His eyes flashed at her, and she closed her mouth. "Mama, can you watch Hiro for a little while?"

Mai still hadn't recovered from her shock, but took the baby from her daughter. "Of, course, sweetie…Be careful, okay?"

Kagome didn't have time to respond before she was hoisted onto her mate's back. Then she was gone.

* * *

Making a face, Sesshoumaru took a quick sip of his bitter, black coffee and re-read the document in his hand, picking at the meticulous details. '_This Sesshoumaru could use a beer about right now… Energy is not worth this…less-than-amusing taste of garbage_,' he thought dryly. A dull thump reached his sensitive ears, soon accompanied by shouting. He raised his head, a small smirk twisting his lips. 

'_So that baka brother of mine has decided to show his face. …And not a moment too soon. I was growing bored._'

He placed a small stack of papers on his desk and rose to his feet, waiting for the unexpected visitor. Judging by the angry shouts, he wouldn't have to wait long.

And he was right. Soon Inuyasha shoved his way through the double doors with such force they hit the walls and slammed shut behind him.

The Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow at the hanyou, who's features were contorted into barely contained rage. "Inuyasha. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The doors opened again, and Shippou and Kagome hurried in, trying to stop Inuyasha from doing something rash… Such as raise his hand to the Inu no Taisho.

With a snarl, he leap at the youkai, fist colliding with his cheek.

Sesshoumaru stumbled back, but did not fall. Eyes burning with anger, he looked to Kagome. "Miko, I suggest you call off your mate before he does something he will regret. I will not hesitate to defend myself if he attempts to strike me again."

"Don't talk to her! Don't you _dare_, you bastard!"

The weight of the words settled on Sesshoumaru's shoulders, and he leaned back against his desk, staring at the couple. He should have known he'd have to face his brother about what they'd done, but Inuyasha could be quite dense, and he didn't think he'd figure out his involvement for a while yet. And he didn't expect this reaction. But then again… He would have reacted the same way if Kagura had been pinned to that tree…

Inuyasha shrugged Kagome off of him only to be restrained by Shippou, who placed himself between the brothers. The hanyou didn't waste a moment in turning his attention to the determined kitsune.

"And you! You _knew_! You _knew_, and you didn't tell us!" With a clawed hand, he grabbed the kitsune by the throat and threw him across the room. Kagome's screams reached his ears as he grabbed Shippou against, hoisting him up to slam him against the wall. He heard her screams, but chose to ignore them—anger controlled him, his youkai screamed for release. And for once, he was willing to let him loose. After all, Kagome could forget what had happened if she wanted to--pretend it never happened, whatever, fine; but his youkai sure as hell wasn't going to forget _anytime _soon.

'_Revenge_.'

Shippou didn't struggle. In fact, he couldn't even meet Inuyasha's eyes as the hanyou tightened his grip on his neck. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome's own fear for Shippou, which was increasing by the second, grew ten-fold when she saw her mate's eyes flash red. "Inuyasha! Put him down, _now_!"

Power and fury ran strong through Inuyasha's veins, and he felt himself losing control. Memories of Kagome's mangled body, of the pain he knew she felt, flooded him, and he allowed his youkai blood to slowly overcome him. "She treated you like her own _son_, and you… I would have expected this from Sesshoumaru, but _you_? Shippou—" His voice cracked as he bowed his head, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "You didn't even see her fucking body, did you?" Ignoring the screams of his mate and his conscience, he raised his other hand, poising his claws in the air.

He was stopped from plunging through Shippou's neck by a hand wrapped firmly around his wrist. Inuyasha turned to pin Sesshoumaru with a deadly glare. His voice was icy, his eyes, red. "I'll give you to the count of three to let go of my hand. One…"

Without turning his head away from Inuyasha, the tai youkai addressed Kagome again. "Miko, calm his blood."

Sesshoumaru's voice washed over the petrified woman, jerking her back to her senses.

"Two."

"Hurry," he hissed.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as his brother maintained his hold on his wrist.

She ran up to him, snatching his hand away from Shippou's throat, placing it over her own heart as she grabbed for the Tessaiga, releasing it from its sheath and pressing it against his body. Shippou slumped to the floor, and tears stung her eyes as she watched the hand in Sesshoumaru's flex its claws once more. "Snap out of it, Inuyasha! I'm alright now—see?"

"I already told you, Kagome. I'll kill them _all_. They let you die." The harsh voice made her shudder.

"No…they didn't. Sesshoumaru's the one that saved me, remember?" To her horror, her mate grinned as he ripped his hand out of Sesshoumaru's grip and shoved her away. She succumbed to a panicked fury. "I wouldn't let you kill Kikyou for me! What the hell gives you the right to kill Shippou, you hypocritical bastard?!"

His whisper was low, harsh, but heard nonetheless. "…Three."

Squeezing her eyes closed, Kagome screamed. "_Inuyasha_! If you _do _this, I swear to _God_ I will never speak to you again!"

His hand froze, and he glared coldly at Sesshoumaru, who returned his icy stare. "Kagome?"

"I won't," she insisted, her voice wavering. "I won't even be able to _look _at you anymore, let alone touch you. If you hurt them, you'll disgust me."

The hanyou reeled away from his brother, whirling around to face his frightened mate. His eyes were wide with surprise, but they were fading back to their golden hue. He looked horrified at the idea that she be disgusted with him.

She shook her head and threw herself against him, releasing a deep breath when his arms wrapped around her. "Don't ever do that again… You don't attack family, Inuyasha," she murmured. "Not ever."

He tightened his grip on her. "They aren't my family."

Sesshoumaru extended a hand and helped Shippou to his feet. "What's the meaning of this, Inuyasha? I would have expected gratitude, if anything, from you."

His eyes flashed with burning hatred and anger as he stared down his brother. "_Gratitude_?" The word fell from his lips as though it were repulsive. "You let my mate die! You _killed_ her!"

"_I_ _did not kill her, half breed_!" he roared, advancing upon his brother and showing more fury than Kagome had believed him to be capable of. "_I gave her life_!" His nostrils flared, and his body quivered with rage. "I trespassed in time's territory for you! For her! I defied Fate! You will _not_ accuse me of killing her. Not after what I've done!" He closed his eyes and sighed; Kagome could have sworn she saw the seething anger seep from his body as he exhaled, though he remained furious.

Inuyasha remained motionless as his brother began to pace back and forth, stopping every now and then to shoot him a withering glare, or to open his mouth, only to close it again and resume his pacing.

Finally he stopped and stared at the hanyou for a good while before speaking. "We committed one of the worst sins imaginable to save you. We tampered with time for selfish reasons. There is no telling who we killed in doing so, or who we saved. Who gave up their loves so that you could live. _We_ did that." He directed a scathing glare towards his brother. "I may be a killer, but I did _not_ kill your mate."

"Oh, God…" Kagome's knees gave out beneath her, but Inuyasha caught her, steadied her. She ignored him. "We…but people… I'm going to be sick." She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ward off the guilt.

What had people lost so that she and her mate could live?

Sesshoumaru pressed on. "Listen carefully, you ungrateful bastard. I'm going to tell you what happened, and I'll tell you what to do." He cast his eyes to Inuyasha, who remained clam, though he could sense a deep sadness that mingled in his aura. The hanyou nodded.

"We fought together in the Eastern lands against Naraku's army. I'd taken my Tenseiga to battle with me, but its abilities were witnessed by one of Naraku's scouts. The Tenseiga was shattered, and a piece was stolen and delivered to the hanyou. By the time I'd arrived at Toutousai's, the youkai had been slain. His cave reeked of Naraku.

"That was the end of Tenseiga." His eyes glazed over as he receded even further into his memories. "Not even a year later, the miko was full with pup. Just another week or two and your son would have been born, but we left her with Rin, Kagura, and the slayer.

"Kagome agreed to go with the undead priestess and Naraku's incarnation, so that Rin could live, and your mate was murdered. Nothing was left of the pup. However, I no longer wielded Tenseiga. The dead remained dead, and the living suffered for it." He stared intently at Inuyasha. The retelling of the story appeared to be taking a toll on the hanyou.

"You, yourself, were dying," he chuckled grimly, as if fighting away nightmares. "You'd given up—as mates alone are apt to do. The last time I saw you, you were refusing to eat, sleep, to do anything but stare at her grave." The inu youkai was cut off by a sob from the woman. He looked down at her. "Shippou. Take Kagome to Kagura, and have her put on some tea."

Kagome shook her head. "I need to hear this."

"Go, Kagome."

She looked up at her mate. He looked tired, as though his transformation had taken some great toll on him. He nodded at her, and Shippou grabbed her arm with a gentle hand, leading her out of the door.

Sesshoumaru waited until the door was closed before he continued his story. "I later returned for you, but I already knew. I knew you were dead. The monk told me that you'd gone off by yourself, seeking Naraku and death. Once a fool…" he drifted off, and fixed his brother with a knowing stare. "There was no more news of you, after that."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably when half-memories assailed him. More imaginings than memories, really, because they hadn't happened at all. But he could _almost_ see Mai collapsing on the couch, could _almost_ smell her tears, could _almost_ feel her hand connecting sharply with his face the moment he told her that her daughter wouldn't ever come home again. And he definitely knew the hollow feeling that was killing him--a feeling so terrible that he imagined relief when the grieving mother slapped him. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

The youkai quirked an eyebrow. "I assumed it would interest you. Also, you must know the hell we went through. We sacrificed. Now it's your turn. You want your miko, Inuyasha? This is the price you must pay. You'll find she's well worth it."

He straightened his back. "What do I have to do?"

"You have to leave the feudal era."

He was quiet for several moments, his face indecipherable. "Fine."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, and sat down in his chair, succumbing to relief. "Well that wasn't difficult at all. You never fail to surprise me."

"...As soon as I kill Naraku."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kagura was right," he muttered under his breath. "Things are never easy—You can't do that, Inuyasha. You didn't before I revived you, and you can't now."

"I lost everything that day, Sesshoumaru. But I've gotten it all back, and now I'm pissed." Inuyasha stopped when his brother's look changed to one of weary disbelief, of hesitance.

"What…_exactly_ do you mean, when you say you've gotten it _all_ back?"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed. "What?"

The tai youkai was half standing now, leaning forward with his hands splayed on his large desk. "Your pup, Inuyasha. Your pup. He's gone."

Confused, he shook his head. "Kikyou brought him back." Unreadable golden eyes stared deep into him, and he had the feeling something big was happening.

Sesshoumaru continued to sift through new-old memories, and then he saw it—the flash of silver hair cradled against Kagome. With a sigh, he sat back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his face as he warded off a certain heaviness.

"…Oh, fuck."

* * *

_Da da duuuuuuuumm! What's this? Sesshoumaru swearing?! Shocking, I know. Whatever this realization is, it must be pretty big for Sesshoumaru to drop the f-bomb. Do I smell more drama? Maybe a smidge, but still, it's going to be much lighter than the past few chapters have been._

_To the readers that wondered how Mai would have reacted--his 'imaginings' are it. Had Kagome not been revived, he would have gone down the well one last time, told Mai that her daughter wouldn't be coming home again, gotten slapped, watched her collapse on the sofa and cry. Then he would have gone to Kagome's grave one last time, punched Miroku, hugged Miroku, looked at Shippou, and gone after Naraku, Kikyou, and Nazakaki, and he would have failed. --All of this was revealed in past chapters, except for the Mai part._

_Also...I'm so glad I could shock you guys. I love surprises, after all. _

_Soooo, keep those reviews coming! They make me happy! And when I'm happy, I write... _


	56. The Past That Haunts Us

_Chapter 56: The Past That Haunts Us _

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_

_This chapter is dedicated to Lady of the Lost Lands, who drew a beautiful piece of fan art for The Pain. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the drawing! . For those that wish to see the drawing, she is _mysticalkitsune1000_ on deviantart. Go look at her artwork and leave her some comments ; )_

* * *

_Time to answer some **reviews**:_

_About Sesshoumaru and what happened to Naraku: ...I can't tell you. Read the chapter ; )_

_As for the drama--there will still be some, especially in the first scene in this chapter, but I've tried to insert a couple of lighter moments to balance it out. They're unraveling a painful past, so...yeah, there will be some drama**--this is a warning**._

_Hiroshi-- generous; abundant; widespread. I clearly didn't chose this name for its meaning. I just liked it, because I'd like to call him 'Hiro', which is lame, I know._

_Someone asked me about stories I'd recommend--feel free to check my favs on my profile. I think my absolute favorite right now is "Thirty Days" by Em Wolf. It's completely original, and while the character are way out of character, it fits with the story. And know that when I say out of character I don't mean that Inuyasha is a lovesick puppy (pun intended) with absolutely no self esteem and a penchant for crying--that bothers me. Just look it up, and you'll see. Also, I used to read a lot of Sueric's work. She's a good writer, but I just choose not to read her stories now for reasons that I won't mention. She refuses to post on anymore, but I'm pretty sure she still updates on mediaminer if you're interested in reading her work.  
_

_Also, just in case you missed it, Hiroshi was never touched by Naraku, never absorbed by him. Naraku never even saw him because Kikyou intercepted him before Nazakaki was able to deliver him. Now...onto the story..._

_Thanks for all of the reviews! I absolutely adore all of you!  
_

* * *

Kagome was trembling as Shippou led her down the hallway and down the stairs wordlessly, his hand on her back, guiding her gently as she walked without thinking. 

A soft sniff—the sound of a kitsune trying to cover his coughing—is what brought her back to her senses. She looked up at him, her eyes closing for a moment as she stopped walking.

"I'm fine, Kagome," he said quietly when she turned to face him.

"I know you are."

"Let's just go downstairs—one more flight. Kagura will make you some tea."

His voice was raspy, and Kagome shook her head. "Not until you let me see your neck." For a moment, he didn't look like he was going to oblige. "Shippou…" she warned, "you have blood dripping down your neck. Don't let Rin see you like that." She smiled at him, but it was painful, really. "Believe me—it hurts when you see the ones you love in pain."

He pinned her with a look that made her draw back. Her Shippou had never stared at her like that—there was a fire in his eyes, blame,…hatred? "You don't get to tell me that, Kagome. Not you. It's patronizing." He started to walk away. "Keep going straight, and you'll find the stairs."

Her gasp morphed into a scowl; she was tired of feeling guilty. She was tired of feeling sad. She was tired of being reminded about that night. She was just tired. "Shippou! Hey! Turn around and face me!" He stopped but didn't turn around as she stalked up to him. "Listen, pup—" he snorted at the title she'd given him, "—I have no idea what happened in the past. I have no idea what you had to do, what you went through—but you have absolutely no idea what I went through either," she hissed, her voice thick, and her eyes blazing. "You have no idea what Inuyasha went through—"

"You're wrong. _You_ have no idea what Inuyasha went through. _I_ saw what he was reduced to. _I_ was there, Kagome, when _you_ weren't—" His head snapped to the side as her fist struck his face. He stared back at her in amazement.

Kagome had actually _punched_ him. _Him_. _Shippou_.

"Don't," she whispered, her throat hoarse, raw. "Don't you dare, Shippou. All that I did, all that I lost is what makes your life now, so don't you dare talk to me like _you_ lost everything."

"How the hell would you know, Kagome! I'm not the fucking kit you knew five hundred years ago! I had to watch them bury you! You promised me you'd be back, and I had to watch them bury you! I watched Inuyasha die, and I watched him walk away, and he never came back, Kagome! What the hell was _I_ supposed to do? Stay with Sango and Miroku? For how long?" His face was pinched with pain as he unleashed 500 years worth of hurtful memories on her. "How long was I supposed to stay with them? Until Miroku died, and Sango became a shell? You have no fucking idea what I witnessed, so don't feed me that bullshit about righteous indignation!"

Her hands covered her mouth as she stared at him in complete horror. Then she gathered whatever pride he hadn't managed to bruise, and shook her head at him. "You're right. I can find Kagura on my own. But do me a favor—stop making yourself out to be the victim. You've changed Shippou. Bitterness doesn't suit you."

"Maybe you should remember that I wasn't always this bitter, Kagome. And maybe you should think about all of the other people that suffered. Not just me—all of them. Maybe you should ask Kagura who Masuru is when you see her."

"I'm leaving."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in agitation, tearing the red locks from its tie. Then he watched her disappear down the stairs, and smiled cynically. "Well… That escalated fairly quick…" With a snort, he turned to go to the bathroom to wash the blood from his neck. "Inuyasha's right. I'm a jackass. A big one."

The water washed over his face, cool and calm. He stared at himself in the mirror and had to look away. Why was he so angry? He'd been deliberately hurtful. He'd deliberately hurt Kagome, and she'd done nothing to deserve it. Not really. Nothing she could help. Anger had gripped him, and he'd thrown the deaths of Miroku and Sango in her face. He'd even been so brazen as to mention Masuru…

His fist came down hard on the porcelain sink, and he watched with disjointed fascination as it splintered beneath his hands, cracks forming webs along the entire sink.

Kagura was going to kill him after she talked to Kagome.

And not the good kind of kill, where her wind blade headed directly for a vital organ. This kind of kill would be painful and slow.

"…Fucking doomed…"

* * *

"You don't understand, do you, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru smiled wearily, hands gripping the wood as he leaned forward against his desk. He lifted his head enough to look his brother in the eye. 

"I understand perfectly that you're a bastard for not tell—"

"Naraku didn't absorb your son that day. Or ever."

Inuyasha was stunned into silence for a moment and could only stare. Then he cleared his throat. "Then how _did_ he…kill my pup?"

"He didn't."

"…Come again."

"There's no point in absorbing a baby, Inuyasha. You should know that. The pup held no great power when he was torn from your miko's womb. But the potential… Naraku saw a great opportunity, and he took it. He raised your child. Whether his intentions were to train him and then absorb him, or to have him do his bidding as Kagura used to, I do not know."

"Wait—he _raised_**_ my_** pup?"

Sesshoumaru thought his brother was going to be sick. He nodded once, almost imperceptibly.

Dread filled the hanyou, and he knew that his brother could see it. Visions of his own flesh and blood mangling the people he fought so hard to protect swam through his mind. "What did he do?" he finally managed to ask.

"His strength was extraordinary. He had none of the miko's powers, of course, but there was some great strength that she lent him. I have a feeling that Naraku was worrying about the pup's ambitions and powers. He was a fool if he didn't." He straightened his back and stared down his nose at his brother. "I said that Naraku didn't perish for quite a few years. …There was a reason for that. The pup—Masaru was his name—made his appearance as Naraku's assassin when he was twelve years old. I didn't meet him until he was fifteen; it was then I realized what had happened. There was no mistaking him for your son. He escaped after slaying my best general. That's when Shippou told me he was going to, what was it…ah, yes, 'change the goddamn past if it fucking killed him.'"

"Oh…" was all the hanyou could say. His throat was dry; he sank into the chair opposite the tai youkai's.

"I met him five times in a span of twenty four years. The fifth time I was able to kill him."

Inuyasha set his jaw and stared up at his brother. He was silent for a while, and then said, "Good."

The youkai raised a single brow. "Good?"

"I won't have a part of me doing Naraku's bidding. He killed Kagome…and raised our pup to kill." Steely eyes met Sesshoumaru's. "Good," he repeated.

The youkai nodded once. "Those were Shippou's sentiments exactly. He was still young, but not nearly as foolish as you might think. I've never seen him so furious as the day he discovered the pup was alive and the working hand of Naraku. After the incident with the general, Shippou ran away, seeking to kill Masuru."

"But he didn't. You did."

"Rin and Shippou were newly mated. At her insistence, I went looking for the kit, and found him nursing his wounds and his pride in your forest, Inuyasha. He wouldn't tell me what had happened, only that Masuru was still alive. …That was the last time I ever saw him cry.

"There were a few more encounters—none serious. Years went by before Masuru sought me out with orders to kill me. Once again, Shippou stepped forward to fight, but couldn't hit the pup—and it wasn't through an inability to do so; he'd been trained well. He took what Masuru dealt him without raising his own hands. The third time that your pup hit him is when I stepped in."

The hanyou's eyes softened. "Shippou…"

"Yes. He hated the pup, but couldn't bring himself to harm him. So I did it for him." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Easier said than done, I must admit… I'm not too proud to admit that the only reason I was able to defeat him was because Kouga surprised him. Masuru's death was the greatest blow dealt to Naraku since the death of Hakudoshi. With him gone, we were able to reach the hanyou. You see, Inuyasha? Your son killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people. People that must die unless we further damage the course of time."

Inuyasha snorted, and smiled scathingly, the grin fading when Sesshoumaru continued staring at him. He cleared his throat and repositioned himself in his chair as his temper began to rise. "What? You're serious? You want I should take the pup back to Naraku right now? Take him away from Kagome so that innocent people can die?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent, his eyes bearing into his brother.

"Fuck you," he snarled, lifting himself. He glared fire at his apparently mental brother. "I'm _not_ taking my pup away from my mate. And I'm not giving him to _Naraku_. Neither is anybody else."

"Sit down, Inuyasha. No one is taking him from you, and I've yet to finish my story."

* * *

Kagura met Kagome at the bottom of the stairs and stared past her. "I heard yelling. It sounded like Shippou; is everything alright?" 

"Not really," Kagome muttered, "but it could be worse, right?" Her weak smile drew pity from Kagura. She could see it in the youkai's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I truly am. It can't be easy loosing a child."

"It wasn't," the miko assured her. "But it's better now. It's alright."

Kagura stared at her for a moment while Kagome lost herself in thought. Shippou's words…they'd been so hurtful.

"Apparently I owe you an apology as well," she joked feebly

"Nonsense. Come, I have comfort food. Helps with nerves, and God knows I need all the help I can get when I'm mated to that man," she teased.

"Tell me about it. God, Inuyasha went berserk up there. For a little while, I thought…" She paled. "What kind of food did you say you have?"

"Ice cream. Screw tea. We need ice cream and brownies."

Kagome laughed. "Screw tea," she repeated, and then as an irritated afterthought, "and screw Shippou—what does he know anyway?"

"Kagome…" The wind sorceress sighed. "I'll get the ice cream."

* * *

"It was a long battle, but we managed to win, somehow." 

"Somehow?"

"He had the jewel, Inuyasha. The whole jewel. He became stronger, and we retaliated by strengthening our forces. But we no longer had a miko strong enough to challenge him, to purify the evil that kept bringing him back. We destroyed his body to the point where he could no longer regenerate, but he still lived—his miasma didn't fade. A seal was placed upon him, and he was so weakened, that it worked. The monk's oldest daughter was the one to place it."

The chair fell to the ground with a clatter as Inuyasha shot up. "…Naraku's not dead."

"Not exactly, no."

"Then what of Miroku's curse? What about him?"

"…He died."

The hanyou shook his head stubbornly. There was no way any world could be this messed up--the heroes weren't supposed to die! And he was fairly certain that the villain wasn't supposed to live, even the half-life that Naraku was living."But…you said he had children! You said…"

Sesshoumaru sighed, and the look in his eyes was of uncharacteristic sympathy. "And he _did_ have children. However, he did not raise them."

"Sango?"

The youkai's eyes bespoke a deep sadness. How attached had Sesshoumaru been to his friends after his death? Was that why he'd raised Shippou? "I'd never seen a woman live merely by going through the motions until the slayer. She raised her children to kill, as well, but I don't know if she even realized what she was doing. It was a miracle that the eldest became a miko. The other two were youkai slayers—twins, unless my memory fails me. They both fought and died in the Great War, as did their mother. Only the miko lived to die of old age."

"Remove the seal."

Clearing his throat again, Sesshoumaru returned to his armchair and began to straighten a stack of papers. "I cannot do that, Inuyasha."

"I want to fucking gut that bastard—remove the seal."

Sesshoumaru was quiet as he stared at his brother as though seeing him for the first time. Amazement was a clear emotion on his face. "You have no idea, you fool. _You_ weren't there when he revealed the completed jewel. _You_ didn't have to fight him for three weeks straight. _You_ didn't watch thousands and thousands and _thousands_ of your men die. I will _not_ remove that seal, Inuyasha. However strong Naraku was when you last fought him—he's nigh invincible now."

"God, Sesshoumaru! Would you listen to yourself? When did you become such a goddamn pansy?"

The inu youkai stood at full height, staring down his nose at his brother. While his pride and arrogance had been tempered over the years, he still felt the sting of the insult, and it annoyed him. "This Sesshoumaru is not a _pansy_. Insinuate otherwise and I'll beat you down, half breed." He sighed as Inuyasha held up his hands, clearly irritated himself. "And I merely became more practical. It's been 500 years, Inuyasha. ...That's a long time. I've seen things you couldn't imagine."

Then I'll change it. I'll change it again. I don't care about the fucking consequences of Fate, or Time, or any of that shit—I won't let them die!"

"Inuyasha—"

He held up a hand, stopping the youkai's ill-placed lecture. "—Save it. You won't change my mind. I'm not dead; Kagome's not dead. You'll have your miko, and we'll destroy Naraku. …We'll save them."

There was an annoyed hum, but Sesshoumaru relented. "Fine. Do all you want, Inuyasha. Save the lives of millions, change the present—do whatever you goddamn well please, but know this. Tenseiga won't revive _just _anyone. It chooses. If there was a mistake—if someone wasn't _meant_ to die, Tenseiga will retrieve their soul as long as there is still time. And while I may like to think of Tenseiga as the hand of Fate, it has the tendency of correcting itself. Those that were meant to die in that war, Inuyasha… They'll die. They might not even die fighting, as they were supposed to, but they'll die.

Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha turned his back on him, glancing over his should as he walked away. "Kagome doesn't need to know any of this… Especially about Hiroshi—our pup. Call him 'Masuru' in front of my mate, and I'll kill you. I'm serious."

"Have you ever made it through the day without threatening the life of another, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou ignored him and left the room.

* * *

"Wow…That's…unexpected." 

Kagome stared at Kagura and tore the spoon from her mouth. "I guess that means that Kikyou wasn't able to deliver Hiroshi to Sango…or even you in the past?"

Kagura stared at her carton of ice cream for a long while. "We didn't know he was still alive," she said finally. "Had we known—any of us…we would have saved him, Kagome."

"You know…I'm okay with that," she murmured quietly, scooping up more of the frozen treat. "It's different now, so…it doesn't matter anymore."

"Exactly. We can talk about something else if you want."

She hummed. "How is Rin?"

Smiling, Kagura placed a hand on Kagome's knee. "A lot better now. Of course she'd been stressed out like the rest of us—our time was limited, you see? But that night we got new memories and everything was better."

"I'm glad she's alright."

Crimson eyes sudden became serious and solemn. "I never did get to thank you, Kagome. For your sacrifice."

The miko smiled up at her. "You're welcome. And you're the only person that hasn't criticized me for it so far. Thank you."

"They're only angry with you because they love you."

"I know, but I'm tired of feeling guilty." She looked to Kagura, gray eyes pleading silently. "I shouldn't feel guilty, right? What I did—I should feel guilty if I hadn't done it."

Kagura was quiet, and she watched the miko perceptively. "What exactly did Shippou say to you?"

She shook her head. "He was just angry. I should have known that he'd been affected by our deaths." She scoffed. "I _did_ know, but I had no idea that five hundred years later, it would still hurt him."

"Some wounds heal with time, Kagome, and other's…they fester. Shippou dealt with both. He healed, but as time ran out, he came undone, though he tried to hide it." She smiled at her friend. "But I raised him—he couldn't hide it from me. Or Rin."

Gray eyes softened, and for a second, she forgot she was still angry at the kitsune. "She's good for him."

"They're good for each other," Kagura corrected then chuckled huskily. "Seems Rei's found a kitsune of his own now…"

A delicate eyebrow arched skeptically as Kagome stared at the youkai. "Oh really? Rei's got a girlfriend?"

"Something like that. He swears they're 'just friends', but you know how that is."

Kagome snorted—a completely Inuyasha-ish sound. "Riiight. Inuyasha and I were 'just friends' for two and a half years. Two and a half, Kagura. For about half a year, we hid the fact that we were in a relationship—even from Sango and Miroku."

A dazed look crossed over the sorceress' no-nonsense face, and she smiled lecherously. "I wouldn't know anything about that. Sesshoumaru took me only a week after I'd escaped Naraku."

"_O_kay…That was kind of too much information, actually."

"Mm… I thought it was just enough. Did Rei tell you that he walked in on us a few months ago?" She grinned at Kagome, though her cheeks were tinted pink.

The miko managed to stave off her laughter for all of two seconds. "Oh my God… He failed to mention _that_."

"We were in Sesshoumaru's office—"

"Oookay, that's good. I don't need to know anymore, really." Flushed and grinning Kagome turned around when she heard the door open behind her. Rei waved a lazy hand at her as he walked in and plopped on the sofa opposite her.

Kagura ignored him. "Surely you and Inuyasha have some interesting sex stories."

Kagome didn't think it was possible for blood to drain and flood the face as quickly as Rei's did. Amused, she watched as he stared at both of them in unabashed horror before standing up. "Oh dear God!"

Kagome giggled; somehow the exclamation had come out as an accusation. "Well actually," Kagome retorted, and Rei was gone. Her laughter followed him out of the room.

"You were saying?" Kagura prompted, earning a sly grin from the innocent miko.

"I'll bet Shippou didn't tell you about the time he walked in on us."

Crimson eyes widened before narrowing with sadistic amusement. "No. No, he never did."

"He thought Inuyasha was _attacking_ me. He used foxfire, and would have hit both of us had Inuyasha not flipped us over. Burnt him pretty badly." She paused and waited for Kagura's laughter to subside a bit. "I was already pregnant at the time, and you know how protective Inuyasha is. God, I thought he was going to kill him… That was a nightmare. To top it all off, Miroku had to give him the talk about the 'birds and the bees' that day."

"That perverted monk? Well…that explains a lot."

"Mm. Kagura?"

"Yes?"

Folding her hands in her lap, the miko bit her lip, and braced herself. She'd finally decided she was going to ask the question, whether she'd like the answer or not. "Who's Masuru?" Her stomach dropped when Kagura's face blanked immediately.

"I think it's time you told me what Shippou said to you."

She shook her head. "I just…I didn't recognize his name. Who was he?"

The youkai sighed. "He was Naraku's most prized warrior. Tough, vicious…he was a great opponent."

Swallowing, Kagome nodded slowly. "Did he kill any of my friends? Sango? Miroku?"

"I am sorry, Kagome. They did die, but not by Masuru's hand. He was responsible for the massacre of Kouga's wolves—wiped out nearly all of them. There's only one branch now, but it's grown quite large over the years. He also succeeded in assassinating Ushitsuyoi—the tai youkai from the East."

Kagome took time processing this. "So…that's the reason I'm supposed to know about him? He killed Kouga's wolves?"

For a long time Kagura stared at the empty staircase to her left, and her jaw clenched. The next time she saw her son-in-law… He'd better thank the gods that he was mated to her daughter. That alone was his saving grace. "Nothing's for sure, Kagome. I only saw him a handful of times, but he resembled Inuyasha. A lot."

Kagome's mind reeled to a halt. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that. "Wait… You think he was my _son_?" she asked, her disgust apparent.

"As I said, nothing's for sure, but he was a young hanyou."

"Naraku absorbed my son—Nazakaki said he would!"

Frowning, the youkai folded her hands in her lap. "We think he found the benefits greater by rearing him as his subordinate…"

"But he _killed_ people! You used the word '_massacre'_! And they were _good _people, how…?"

Kagura flinched at the desperation in the young woman's eyes. "You know as well as I that Naraku has means of controlling people. Perhaps he controlled your son as well? Perhaps he didn't have a choice?"

The miko looked into the youkai's eyes and saw that she didn't believe that at all.

"How many people did he kill?" she asked steely.

Kagura took one look at her and clamped her mouth shut. "You didn't need to know that, Kagome, and you don't need to know this. Remember what you said earlier: It's different now, so it doesn't matter."

"How many?" she demanded.

"I don't know."

"Five? Fifty? Five hundred?—give me an estimation."

"Too many, Kagome. He killed too many."

Her eyes were bright as she stared at the sorceress. "One is too many," she whispered.

"Exactly."

Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps reached their ears, and Inuyasha's irritated voice filled the room. "All right, Kagome, let's go—aw, dammit!" He scowled at the wind sorceress after he noticed the horror in Kagome's eyes. "What did you tell her, Kagura?" he sighed, striding up to his mate to pull her to her feet and against him.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in his scent when his arms wrapped her tightly to him. She suddenly felt calm. And grateful. She was grateful that he could make her feel better as easily as he could.

"I didn't tell her anything that she didn't ask me, Inuyasha."

He tore his eyes away from her and stared down at the black hair beneath him. Pulling away a bit, he lifted her chin with a finger. "What did you talk about?"

Amber swirled with concern, and Kagome felt her heart easing, suddenly she realized how unimportant the past was—when it was just going to be different this time anyway. "You don't want to know," she muttered breathily, staring up at him. She reached for an ear, but he caught her hand.

"Actually," he retorted, "I think I do." He shot a quick glance at Kagura, who looked rather amused.

She smiled at him, pulling her hand free of his to tweak an ear. "No. I don't think so."

"Kagome…"

He sounded tired and irritated, and she wondered if he'd gotten the same story from Sesshoumaru that Kagura had given her. "Alright, fine. But I warned you… Kagura and I shared sex stories…"

He stared at her.

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded to Kagura. "I'm not lying. We talked about other things too, but…yeah."

He looked like he really wanted to ask a question, but was too stubborn, and his mate nearly started laughing at him. Then his eyes flew to Kagura, and he looked horrified. "You're mated to Sesshoumaru!" he accused as though he were discovering this fact for the first time.

She grinned lasciviously. "Mmm, yes."

He didn't bother hiding his disgust as he looked to his mate. "Oh, we are _so_ fucking out of here."

* * *

'_I am going to tear that bitch limb from limb—even the gods won't be able to find all of her!_' 

Empty eyes darted back and forth in a still body. Nazakaki could feel herself going crazy. Not that she wasn't insane already—even she knew this. All that bullshit about crazy people not knowing they're crazy, was just that…bullshit.

'_Like paper,_' she thought viciously. Her dark eyes continued looking for signs of movement in the empty forest. '_It won't be quick though, no. I'll let her suffer for a good while first—if that clay bitch _can_ feel anything…_'

She sighed and willed her body to relax. This was the most humiliating thing she'd ever been subjected to in her entire, and rather short, life.

She stared at the ofuda on her breast. There was no way Naraku would let her live after such a disgrace. Hell, she wasn't sure she wanted to live after this… She'd never live it down.

Kikyou—the undead priestess, Naraku's whore, a lump of clay—had rendered _her_—darkness incarnate, itself, mind you—utterly useless with a single slip of paper.

Not only was she frozen in place in the middle of the forest in plain view for anyone that happened across, but she'd also lost her charge. Both of them, actually.

That bitch had that whimpering, sniveling, dirtied whelp, as well as the few jewel shards that she'd taken from Inuyasha's bitch.

It's couldn't possibly get any worse.

Thunder shook the skies, and then came the rain. Sheets of it.

Well, damn. As though there weren't enough clichés in her life. And this was just ridiculous.

She frowned as the smell of dried blood was slowly bathed away, but the frown easily turned to a contemptuous sneer when she remembered the way the miko writhed in pain.

_She_ did that.

It was her art. The body can be such a beautiful thing when it is being destroyed. Something else is created in the stunning chaos. Something primitive. What it all boils down to is this. The miko is no different than she. There was nothing that distinguished her pure soul from her own dark one. Peel the skin away and it's all blood and guts and bones.

She should know. She'd seen them.

A husky chuckle broke through the stale air. '_I_ _should be a fucking poet._'

"Feel free to tell me what you find so amusing, Nazakaki. I'm positively dying to find what could possibly be humorous about this situation."

Her heart shot to her throat when she heard his voice. She longed to turn around and see his face, but found she was still unable to move. '_Damn ofuda…_' He was angry—that much she knew, as she could feel his fury burning through her skin along with his miasma. She reveled in the feeling.

Yeah, she knew she was crazy.

"I am sorry, Master. I knew better than to trust the undead priestess, but I still let her get too close. I was caught off guard."

He was silent for a moment, and she knew him well enough that she could see his face, even though she really couldn't. He'd have his brows furrowed as he thought things through. His eyes would be thinned to slits, and he'd be scowling—at her more than likely.

"Kikyou has the shards."

"Yes, Master. As well as the hanyou's spawn."

He clucked his tongue. "Then you were at least able to kill the miko? Think very carefully before you answer this particular question. Your life may depend on it."

"I did," she breathed. "It was amazing."

Somewhat pleased by that, he relaxed, wrapping his arms around the youkai. His hot breath puffed in her ear, as his hands slowly roamed the planes of her stomach, settling on her breast, where they paused. "Tell me more," he hissed.

She was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but his hands, but tried to anyway. "She was helpless," she managed to gasp as a hand brutally grabbed a breast, ignoring the ofuda that rested there. "Completely unable to defend herself or the whelp inside her. Inuyasha had left, just as we'd hoped—it was perfect."

She felt him grin against her ear. "And did she suffer?"

Breathy laughter tore free of her. "Absolutely. I pinned her to the Goshinboku by her hands. With her own arrows…"

"Hah! Delicious," he whispered headily. His tongue seared her neck, and she let her eyes close.

"Mm—it gets better, Master. She watched me tear her whelp from stomach before she died. She was in so much pain, but I'd slit her throat. She couldn't scream."

"You did well, Nazakaki. I'll forgive your shortcomings once again. You've destroyed the miko. And by doing so, Inuyasha." He pinched the edge of the charmed paper between two fingers and slowly tore it from her breast. It withered to ash in his hand.

She turned around to face him, her own dark eyes meeting his disdainful red ones.

"Anything else I should know?"

Clearing her throat, Nazakaki prepared herself for another bout of his fury. "Ah, no, Master. Kikyou wanted me to relay a message…"

"That being?"

"If you want her back, you are to go and get her. She will not return willingly, or at all, she says."

Without a word, Naraku turned on his heel and walked away.

8888888888888888888

"Kagura's a bad influence, apparently."

Inuyasha's mate wrinkled her nose and kissed her baby's forehead. "She was just trying to make me feel better, Inuyasha."

He stared dryly up at her from where he sat on the floor, Daphne's head resting on his knee. She was sitting up in the middle of the bed, engrossed in the tiny hanyou that stared up at her with curious eyes.

He was so quiet. Such a good pup.

Amazing that in another world, another life, he'd been a mass-murderer.

"I still say she's a bad influence," he maintained.

She eyed him incredulously. "You are, too," she pointed out. "I _never _cussed until I met you—"

He grinned at her, and she knew that he wasn't the least bit remorseful about it.

"And you can't even pretend to feel sorry about that," she sniffed.

"I think it's funny as hell, wench."

"I know you do... And then I actually punched Shippou today because I got a little angry."

"…You what?"

She lowered her eyes, and knew that she was blushing uncomfortably. "I got angry at Shippou, and I hit him." Kagome could feel his eyes bearing into her—he was shocked.

"What the hell did he say to you?"

Pretending not to hear him, she lifted up Hiroshi, grinning when his amber eyes focused on her. He smiled absently, and her heart skipped a beat. "He smiled…"

There are moments in a woman's life that stands out more than others. Moments that make your heart want to burst because the surge of love is just so overwhelming, however cheesy that sounds. Moments that you can't understand the importance of until you experience them yourself. Your first kiss. The first time you make love with the person you know you'll spend the rest of your life with. The moment you find out your pregnant. And the moment your first child smiles at you for the first time.

She looked up at her mate, who still looked furious at the prospect that she'd been angered to the point of violence. "He smiled at me, Inuyasha."

Scowl fading, Inuyasha turned his gaze to his pup. "Huh," he muttered. "Guess he thinks it's funny that you kicked Shippou's ass…"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and cooed to the baby. "Guess whose Papa's a goober!"

"I'm not a _goober_," he retorted stiffly. "I'm a hypocritical bastard, remember?"

She grinned. "Guess whose Papa's a hypocritical bastard!"

Smirking, he patted the sleeping akita's side, glancing at her when she groaned lazily, stretching out against him. "That's better."

Her grey eyes were suddenly serious as she pinned him with a knowing stare. "You know that we are not going to use these words around the baby when he starts talking."

"…No…I don't know."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Well, you do now."

Inuyasha stared down at Daphne, grabbing a jowl and lifting her head to meet his eyes. "Pup will have a mouth that will peel paint from the walls," he promised proudly.

The dog just stared up at him arrogantly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, wench."

"I didn't think so."

He glared half-heartedly at her. "Tell me to watch _my _fucking language…" he muttered, ducking when she throw a pillow at him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru silently took in his surroundings, trying to remain unbiased as each of the nominees presented themselves. 

But for God's sake, if you're going to rule part of a nation, then you should at least use proper grammar. The dialect of a peon was grating on the nerves, and his had been all but shot already.

He glanced at the empty seat on his right. Kagura should be at his side right now, but after the whole ordeal with his brother's miko, his mate had decided to forgo the campaign and watch over Rin herself. She was here, though—in their bedroom in Kurojaga's castle. That was some small comfort—that she was here when Naraku was not.

"God, this is getting boring reeeeally fast."

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking to the wolf youkai on his right. "It appears that the people will side with the fire youkai. How droll."

Kouga snorted. "They're fucking insane if they think they will ever find a leader as great as Kurojaga was. At least in this generation of weaklings."

The Inu no Taisho was inclined to agree.

A sudden buzzing from outside the great doors filled his ears, and he stared at them in annoyance.

"Kurojaga's dead not even a year, and they can't manage a single, damn meeting without some argument. This is so goddamn pathetic—I'm ready to leave. If they're too weak to survive _this_, then maybe there doesn't need to be a new leader. Maybe we need to let them die out," he cursed bitterly. Things had changed. These weren't the people his comrade had led.

"Quiet," the inu youkai demanded, his eyes narrowing on the doors. It wasn't long before they were shoved apart.

The dark-skinned youkai that had been speaking was enraged by the intrusion. "What is the meaning of this?" he commanded.

Four guards entered with a single serpent in their hands, a knife pressed against his throat. "A visitor—one sent by Naraku."

Several youkai were on their feet instantly, glaring down the youkai before them. "And you dared to bring him in here? Outrage! Get him out of here! Kill him—we will harbor none sent by that hanyou!"

Sesshomaru rose to his feet. "Silence," he commanded once again. Everyone stilled as he watched the snake youkai. "Speak."

"A messsssage from Lord Naraku," he hissed with a cruel sneer, completely ignoring the sharp blade at his throat. "The hanyou Inuyasha and the miko Kagome are sssslain—two more great allies have fallen. Whatever will you do now?" He grinned at Sesshoumaru before pushing himself forward, allowing the blade to slice through his neck.

Then he withered to dust before the stunned guards.

For a long moment, nobody spoke. And then…

"Is it true?"

Sesshoumaru met Kouga's bewildered stare.

"Are they…?" It was hard to imagine the death of the woman he was once determined to mate. It was even harder to imagine the death of the half-breed that would kill anyone to ensure her safety. They'd both seemed immortal—unreachable by death…

"They're talking about Dog-shit? Son of a bitch…" Ushitsuyoi mused.

The inu youkai ignored him in favor of addressing the court. "You are dismissed. We will pick up again tomorrow."

For a moment, no one moved, and then everyone begin to pile out of the large room.

"They're picking us off—one by one," the bull youkai muttered tersely. "They killed the hanyou—I mean, goddamn! Did you see him fight when he was here? It had to have been his bitch. She must have gotten herself caught or killed or—"

Kouga leveled a glare at him. "Shut the hell up, Ushitsuyoi. You never met Kagome, so you have no idea—"

"It was indeed the miko," Sesshoumaru told him quietly.

Kouga pulled back. "How?"

"The miko traded herself for a hostage--my charge--while Inuyasha and I were away from the village."

Kouga looked horrified. "So Inuyasha…"

"Was left alive and unharmed, yes." Sesshoumaru held up a hand to stop the barrage of questions before they truly started. "However—I was able to revive her. Naraku apparently does not know this, and I would like it to stay that way. Tell no one that they both live again."

Pale, Kouga slumped back into his seat and glared wearily up at the youkai. "You couldn't have told us this earlier? Fuck—I thought they were still dead."

He smirked at his comrade. "Dramatic effect, Kouga. I have mastered the art," he said with absolutely no emotion.

"You've mastered something alright, bastard."

Ushitsuyoi sighed contently. "So I will have my fight with Dog-Shit after all…"

Kouga's face blanked when he turned back to the bull youkai. "I guess you will. But don't make the mistake of speaking carelessly of his mate to his face. You might get more than you bargained for… Come to think of it, don't speak carelessly of his mate to _my_ face either." The wolf youkai nodded to both of them, and then left the room.

The lumbering youkai chuckled huskily and nudged the Inu no Taisho with an elbow. "Must be some broad…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and taking the hint, Ushitsuyoi pardoned himself from the room.

No…this land could not take another dullard as a leader. No matter how good the fighter, or how much he cared for his own people. Ushitsuyoi was more than enough to handle.

* * *

_Sooo...that wasn't such a long wait, right guys? So yeah...you got to see Shippou being a bitch, but still...he's miles better than the original. Guess that makes him _my _bitch. o.O  
_

_And I want more Rei! But it seems he never gets more than cameos... This makes me sad... D : And I completely b.s.ed my way through this chapter, but I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that... And as always, I love feedback--it makes me write... Love to all!_


	57. Illusions of Innocence

Chapter 57: Illusions of Innocence

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Time to answer some _**reviews**_: 

About Kagome and Inuyasha returning to the past: Sesshoumaru wants them to leave the past as soon as possible so they don't alter things any more than they already have. But after finding out about Masuru/Hiroshi, he's pretty much given up.

Also, when I said I'd b.s.ed my way through the chapter, I just meant that I wrote by ear, and went back later to make sure the events I'd added could fit. Not everything that was in the last chapter had been planned. It's a lot like this chapter.

Thank you so much for your reviews. I love them like lemonheads--which are delicious. Love to all!

* * *

Reading my reviews, I got a request to write about Masuru, and I thought, what the heck--that would be pretty fun to play with, so this chapter is for The Kikyou Hater. It's also for J Means who requested more Rin. I figured I could make both of them work by tying them to my first Shippou-centric chapter ever. I mean--Scarring the Kitsune may have had a lot to do with him, but this chapter is Shippou's past, and I must say...I think it's my favorite. I realize there's a lot of readers that are annoyed by the kit, but he's grown up a lot now, and he's one of my favorite characters in this story. Which is very vain of me, might I add, because I like him now, only after I toyed with him and twisted him out of the annoying kit that he was when he was younger. But...I don't care : D 

**Warning**: Almost all of this chapter is a flashback. There are only two instances where it's set in the present.

Now...on to the story.

* * *

Save some face, you know you've only got one.  
Change your ways while you're young.  
Boy, one day you'll be a man,  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand.  
Smile like you mean it.

_-Smile Like You Mean It by **The Killers**_

* * *

"_Where is he? Tell me where he is, Shippou!"_

_The kitsune flinched when he met Sango's wild eyes. He looked away. "He didn't want you to follow him, Sango," he said, quietly. He tried not to cry. Sango needed him to be strong now. "He wanted me to tell you that he loves you, and if that were enough, he'd still be here beside you."_

_Fingernails bit into his shoulders painfully as she pulled him closer to glare into his eyes, her face twisted into something indescribable. "You'll tell me where the hell he is, or I'll get Hiraikotsu." It wasn't an idle threat._

_Outside the small house, the winds picked up—a mournful howling that tore at his core. The slayer's hold on him relaxed as she stared at the closed shoji in absolute horror. The cries of the two babies rose and fell from the back room, disappearing under the rising gale outside. Naomi, the oldest of the three girls, had waddled into the room, sniffling, but her tears dried when she saw Shippou. He offered the baby an uncertain smile as Sango stumbled away from him, still staring at the closed shoji._

_This was to be expected. They had known their time was limited. They had known that Naraku had to be destroyed. They had known that they didn't have time to raise a family. But after the deaths of Kohaku, Inuyasha, and Kagome; after the jewel had been made whole, Miroku decided he wanted to settle down, he wanted a family, someone to carry on, someone to support Sango after he…_

"_Sango…please." Shippou stared at her back, Naomi gathered in his arms. The slayer's hand hovered motionlessly over the thin paper before she flung it open and ran into the windstorm. Shippou was torn between chasing her to drag her back inside and watching the frightened children. 'Dammit, Sango!'_

_He couldn't really blame her though, for chasing Miroku._

_He hadn't even said goodbye to her._

'It will be easier this way,' he'd said frowning at his gloved hand. He winced, fisting his fingers against the covered palm. The prayer beads strained under the weight of the growing impurity.

'For who? Sango or you?' The fox blocked the doorway with his scrawny body as he flashed his fangs threateningly. 'You have no right to do that to her, Miroku!'

Miroku smiled at him, and a tear spilled over. How difficult was it to walk to your own grave? 'When did you grow so big, Shippou? I'll bet all the village girls are fawning over you.'

'Monk—'

'She's been through too much. She's _seen_ too much. This is one thing she doesn't need to see. She won't understand…'

Shippou pulled his hands away from the doorframe. '…What do you want me to tell her?'

_Almost two hours had passed before the winds died down. Shippou looked at the three sleeping children—how they'd managed to sleep was beyond him, as the earth sounded like it was screaming, dying._

_It was probably painful. It probably hurt worse than he could imagine—having your body tear open to swallow itself with oblivion. Was there even death? Or was Miroku still alive, floating in darkness, tearing apart even when there was no wind anymore._

_He stared at a tear that fell onto his hand before furiously dashing them away. '_Sango…_'_

_He found her kneeling in the middle of a giant crater a quarter of a mile away. Her hand touched the hard and damaged earth tenderly, and he was suddenly at a loss for words. Falling to his knees beside her, he pulled her against his chest, feeling her stiffen against him._

"_Let go of me, Shippou." Her voice was cold, as were her arms. "Don't ever touch me again."_

* * *

_He stared at the small chain of flowers that the girl held out to him. He remembered making flower chains with her years ago. She'd grown up some. She was pretty._

_She was the reason Kagome and Inuyasha were dead. And consequently, Miroku._

_In the end, it was the quiet fear in her eyes, the cautious hope, that made him take the chain from her small hand. She smiled at him, and he could smell the beginnings of tears, but then she grinned wider and the scent was gone._

_And he wanted to hug her, but couldn't understand _why_. He could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on his back, and wished the inu youkai wasn't here. _

"_You're taller than I remember," she admitted._

"_It's been eight years, Rin."_

_She wrung her hands nervously. "Oh, has it really?" A hand fell over her own, stopping the motion. She looked up at the piercing green._

"_You know it has."_

"_Yeah…Father says you're coming with us. Is it true?"_

_He looked over his shoulder and met the Inu no Taisho's all-knowing gaze. Kagura was in Sango's home, talking to her about the matter. He turned back to the young woman. "Well, I've never heard Sesshoumaru lie," he pointed out._

_Rin wrinkled her nose, clearly irritated, and he realized she had freckles. Endearing, he supposed. "I was trying to make conversation, Shippou. I know Father doesn't lie."_

_Normally he would have smirked at her, offering her a quick comeback. But he couldn't bring himself to do it at this moment. This moment when Sango was giving up on him--maybe he'd given up on her. He pitied her children, especially Naomi, who worshipped him. "Right."_

_She tried to smile even when his brisk tone cut her deeply, but her finger touched her neck gingerly, where the blade had been so many years ago. She probably didn't even realize she was doing it._

_A pang of guilt shot through the youkai as he stared down at the girl. "You're much different than I remember you," he muttered at last. Her hand fell away from her throat._

"_It's been eight years, Shippou," she retorted, trying to stave back her smile—genuine this time._

_He leaned down, a wicked grin forming though it was hard for him to muster. "I was trying to make conversation, Rin."_

_After her laughter died down, she stared up at him, leaning forward to study his face. He felt his cheeks heat up when she pulled his face down and to the side. After she'd satisfied herself by embarrassing him, she rocked back and forth on her heels and tiptoes. "So…you're to be my big brother or something, are you?" She nearly laughed again when his face twisted in horror and disgust._

"_Ugg, no. I remember how your family treats their siblings." He had to take that jab at Sesshoumaru, and sneered when he felt the gaze on his back grow more heated._

"_Good," she said after a moment, already starting to walk past him. When they were shoulder to shoulder, she stopped long enough to smirk back at him. "You're much too cute to be a brother. You're much too cute, period."_

"_Remember that when I take you as my mate!" he called after her. He'd been teasing of course—that's what their relationship was based on for another year, teasing. At least, it was until he stared at her as she grinned at the fireworks overhead. A New Year's celebration in the Western Land. They were both seventeen then—Shippou nearly eighteen._

_In the end, it was her freckles that undid him. Her optimism that he realized he'd lost along the way. Her innocence that he felt he didn't deserve, but that he wanted. In the end, he kissed her._

_And in the end, he was too selfish to regret it._

* * *

_Rin stared down at the flower chain Shippou had produced from an ordinary stick. "How did you do that?" she breathed._

"_Magic."_

_She slipped the delicate bracelet onto a wrist, and stepped on her tiptoes to kiss his lips._

"_If he smells me on you, he'll be furious," Shippou drawled, his claws raking carefully down the young woman's bare arms as she stared up at him. She'd left the castle itself under the excuse that she was going to practice her archery. She'd left the castle _grounds_ in secrecy._

_He watched goose-bumps rise, and smirked at her. The sun was far too bright to be anything but lazy, and he was definitely feeling it. Though he had to appreciate the thin green silk kimono she donned, specially made for her to practice her bow with. It was sleeveless, and the color: 'reminds me of your eyes,' she'd explained one afternoon._

"_Then let him be furious," she murmured, an impish smile bubbling to the surface. "He's _Father_—when is he _not_ furious?"_

"_Good point," he allowed. "But…I really don't need him any angrier with me." When her brows furrowed, he added, "I want his blessing, Rin. It has to be honorable. Give it another year, and if he doesn't give us the blessing then—"_

"_Then what, Shippou? What will you do?"_

_He grimaced at her tone. "Rin…"_

"_What has gotten into you?" she demanded, rounding on him. "You've become…_tamed_—" The word disgusted her._

_His claws bit into her shoulders as he pulled her close to glare into her eyes. "If I'm tamed, it's because of you," he snarled quietly. He released her when he felt a spike of fear brush against him._

_Rin stared at him with wide eyes, all trace of her smiles vanished. Tiny droplets of blood rose where his claws had pricked her too deeply. "Sorry…"_

_She allowed him to bathe the blood away with his tongue without saying a word. "I'm sorry," he repeated, and she was pulled into his arms._

"_Don't you _want_ me to be your mate?" she asked finally, and he heard her voice quiver with more fear._

_He petted her hair back as he held her. "Of course I do, baby…"_

"_But…?"_

"_But I want to wait until after Naraku is dead—Rin!"_

_She'd pulled away from him. "And if he doesn't die? Ever?"_

"_He will." The assurance was bitter. "I've seen too many families torn apart because of him. Miroku and Sango…Inuyasha and Kagome…" He stopped when he smelled her tears, but she was determined to hide them from him. Actually—he'd _never_ seen her cry, the day Kagome died excluded._

"_Right…Kagome…"_

_He sighed and turned her around to face him. "Rin…look at me." A long moment passed, and for a while, he didn't think she was going to comply, but then she looked up at him, an amazingly convincing grin frozen on her face. She'd perfected it, hadn't she—that smile. Completely phony, but you'd never know it. "You don't have to do that," he said carefully, his knuckles brushing her face. "You don't have to wear that fake smile in front of me."_

_She sucked in a breath as though she were bracing herself, then she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Yes, I do."_

_And maybe Shippou, a kitsune, a master of deceit, could understand that._

_Yeah. He could._

* * *

_When Kagura came to him, he instantly knew something was wrong. She was way too hurried, a ruffled air about her. Shippou placed his halberd against the wall, and his opponent back away, bowing to Kagura before he left the arena. "What's happened?" he demanded. Bad things occurred far too often for him to take the time to be surprised and worried. He'd realized over the years that it was better to get it over with—fast and quick._

"_It's Rin—"_

_His heart stopped in that moment, and unbridled fear coursed through his veins. He'd seen a lot over the years, and even Rin's optimism wasn't enough to rid him of that._

_Kagura must have seen it because her thin fingers against his cheek snapped him out of the stupor. "She's not herself—that's all. We need you to talk to her."_

_With anyone else he would have been furious that she'd not started with that bit of information, but Rin being 'not herself' was something ominous indeed._

_It had been five days since their argument outside the castle grounds, and he hadn't seen her since. Suddenly he didn't give a damn that Sesshoumaru had ordered him to stay away from her. Suddenly, he would have killed the youkai just to see her._

_And he realized that by all means, she was his mate. It was a scary feeling—to need someone. And he suddenly knew that as hard as he'd tried to become independent, he'd failed. "Kagura, take me too her. Please."_

_She watched him for a moment, and it was too long for his taste. He started to leave without her; he knew where her bedroom was, and he hoped that she'd be there. "Come, Shippou."_

_There were few things that registered as he approached Rin's bedroom—Sesshoumaru glaring at him from where he leaned against a wall was one of them. Her door was broken—torn apart by the taisho's claws apparently, and he could hear her wails from where he stood. His eyes widened in alarm._

_Jaken stood awkwardly near the girl's futon, and with a shaking hand, touched her shoulder—_

"_Get away from me!" she shrieked frantically._

_Shippou didn't wait for more. "God, Rin," he murmured sinking down beside her and pulling her into his arms. He saw that she was desperately clutching a stick against her chest—the same stick that he'd turned into a flower bracelet for her. More guilt tugged at him, and he regretted that she hadn't known it was an illusion._

_Sagging against him, she sobbed hard and silently, her body shaking, and he knew that somehow her smile had failed her this time. And because it did, it unleashed a torrent._

_He heard Kagura's angry voice: "Are you happy now, Sesshoumaru? You're destroying her!"_

"_He's just a _kit_," he responded evenly. "He doesn't know what he wants. This is serious, Kagura—this is permanent."_

_He stared at the doorway, his fury rising, and he covered Rin's ears with his hands._

"_They're mating younger nowadays—you should know this already."_

"_He's too young. What happens if he decides he's made a mistake? What will happen to Rin then?"_

_The girl's hands fisted against his haori, and the stick bit into his chest. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat._

"_She's _human_, Sesshoumaru! By the time he's old enough for your standards, she'll be--"_

"_Shut up!" he growled. "She can hear you." He tilted her head up and stared into her wet brown eyes. She looked away from him; she was ashamed of her tears. "Rin, baby…" His voice was soft, and she looked angry when more tears leaked out._

"_It broke," she hiccupped, holding the stick up again for him to examine it. "I tried to figure out how you did it, and it broke!"_

"_It was an illusion, Rin," Admitting this hurt him for some reason. He was ashamed. "It never was a daisy chain."_

_She shook him by his haori. "It was, too!"_

_He hummed in the back of his throat. _"_What do you need?"_

_Her face was cupped in his palms, a knee bent on each side of him as she straddled his lap. "You," she admitted. "It's not an illusion, is it?" Her face tightened, and she jerked it away to hide it in his haori as she sobbed some more. "Make it stop! I can't quit crying! Make it _stop_!"_

_Pressing his lips against the top of her head, he rocked her as he thought things through. He'd never lied to her, even though that was his art, even though he'd never understood why he couldn't. If he took her as his mate, they'd be without a home in a time of unease. But her tears hurt him—all the more because Rin _didn't_ cry. "Fine. We'll leave then."_

_And in the end, Sesshoumaru changed his mind._

* * *

Sesshoumaru sank down into his bed, folding his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Today had been…interesting to say the least. 

He heard Kagura sigh and place her book on the nightstand beside her and heard the soft scratch of silk as she rolled over to stare down at him. "Why so pensive, my mate?" she teased quietly, a small hand brushing white bangs away from a crescent moon.

He caught her hand and placed it on his chest, but didn't look to her. "I told Inuyasha about Masuru today. It had been so long since I've had to tell anyone that story… It was different when I told him about it."

She rested her head on his chest, his calm heartbeat thumping dully in her ear. "I would imagine so. I had to tell Kagome about him after Shippou mentioned him."

She felt the muscles under her strain as he lifted his head to stare down at her. "Shippou talked about Masuru?"

Wrapping a lock of his hair around her finger, she closed her eyes. "I couldn't believe it either, but no. I wouldn't say he talked about him—more like he got angry and told Kagome to ask me who Masuru was."

"Mm…"

"It hurts him like it does because he refuses to talk about it. You know good and well I'm not a not a firm believer in that psycho-babble shit, but… he's never even talked about it with Rin…"

His golden eyes gave away nothing. "Talk is overrated. He is strong; leave him be."

Opening her eyes, Kagura raised herself so that she could meet his unwavering gaze. "You have no idea, do you, Sesshoumaru? You have no idea that he refuses to talk about it because that is exactly what you have instilled into his mind. He is strong, yes, but you've given him this strict definition of the word—he is worried that he is weak, or that you'll think he is if he tells you what happened in that forest that day."

He was irritated. "You are the one who has no idea, Kagura. He doesn't talk about it because he saw Inuyasha in Masuru, and as a result couldn't fight him. He was shamed. This Sesshoumaru is more perceptive than you give him credit for."

Kagura remained silent, and he knew she was thinking about it.

God…it had been so long since he'd told the story, since he'd mentioned the pup's name. It was something they'd avoided talking about for hundreds of years, and saying his name aloud… Well, it brought back treacherous memories.

_The times were dangerous. Youkai that bore royal crests never ventured far from their territory alone. Even Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western Lands, didn't travel alone anymore. An entourage of thirty-five youkai accompanied him as he patrolled the lands, as he did once every two months now._

_It was a tiresome and uneventful trip in which he spent most of his energy ignoring the young kitsune who walked by his side. He may have given Shippou permission to mate Rin, after Kagura had exhausted her reasons and threats, after Shippou promised Rin he'd leave and take her with him, but that did not mean that he wished to find them in his stables…copulating like animals._

_The kitsune had enough sense not to bring it up, or talk to the Inu no Taisho, or look at him, or do anything that might draw his wrath._

…_Rolling in the hay—as though they were beasts… He had to pry his own fingers from the hilt of his sword._

_The thick scent of pine needles filled his nose, and he fought against memories that he'd known would assault him the moment he'd set foot in this particular forest._

_About ten miles away was the tree where the miko Kagome had been crucified. It had been fifteen years since that day. He glanced at Shippou out of the corner of his eye, but was unable to read him. Surely the kitsune knew where he was…_

_The forest hadn't really changed at all—it was as though it had been frozen in time. He could even almost smell his brother, as though he were beside him._

_His eyes narrowed. Actually… _

_Beside him, Shippou stopped walking._

_The moment this happened, several things took place, all within that same second._

_There was a soft thud of someone dropping from the branches onto the shoulders of a shocked youkai; the quiet gasp of a victim that was realizing how easy of prey he'd been, allowing his guard to drop; the crunch of dry pine needles as a slippered foot pivoted in the dirt, bringing Sesshoumaru face-to-face with his enemy._

_Lord Sesshoumaru was rarely shocked by anything, but this… This was…something else entirely. He could barely register the whooshing sound of Shippou's breath escaping him._

_Crouched on the shoulders of Daisuke—his most reputable general—was Inuyasha, sneering at him as he patted the sides of the youkai's face._

_Daisuke had barely registered the situation, when three fourths of a second had passed and Inuyasha stilled his hands, twisting the head suddenly. The neck nodded at an awkward angle before the inu youkai twitched and fell as the hanyou leapt from him._

_Daisuke didn't get back up._

_Shippou stared breathlessly as the hanyou landed swiftly on his feet and efficiently dispatched the two soldiers closest to him. "Inu…"_

_There was blood. A soldier released his last breath in a quiet sigh before falling to the ground._

_The others sprang into action. It was while Sesshoumaru watched him duck and dodge his men, while he was watching them get their asses handed to them, that he realized this hanyou was younger. This hanyou was smaller than Inuyasha had been. This hanyou was more agile and graceful than his brother could ever have dreamed of being. This hanyou had what it took to take a life._

_And Inuyasha was dead. There was always that factor—and it was a pretty large one to overlook._

_It took all of three seconds for Sesshoumaru to control his shock, and Tokijin was freed in a flash of red. The tip of the blade almost reached the hanyou's neck, and the other soldiers backed away from the two._

_Sesshoumaru glared at him. The half-breed could have easily dodged if he wished. Instead, he chose to be at the mercy of the Inu no Taisho and his bloodthirsty weapon. Just what was his game? "State your name, hanyou."_

"_And you must be Sesshoumaru—excuse me… _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." Amber eyes glittered, and the youkai realized that he enjoyed the rush that came with killing. "I am Masuru…"_

_Masuru… "Who are your parents, boy?"_

_The smirk that quirked his lips was wholly familiar but completely foreign at the same time. He was cruel, he was sadistic—something that Inuyasha, in his defense, had never been. "I fail to see the point of that question."_

_He revealed nothing. "I suppose Naraku sent you."_

"_I suppose he did. I don't really know why though. Piss poor entourage you have here…" In a surprising move, he pushed himself forward toward the weapons tip, pulling back at the last second as Sesshoumaru reacted on instinct, attacking._

_But Masuru was gone before the sword stilled._

_Sesshoumaru smirked. The boy was fast…_

_But _he_ was _Sesshoumaru

_He jerked his hand back, smashing the hanyou in the face with the hilt as he appeared behind him. There was a grunt of pain and a clashing sound that told the inu youkai that he'd managed to knock out a tooth or two. He half turned to better glare at the pup._

"_You would do well to give this Sesshoumaru the respect he deserves." It was obvious that Inuyasha hadn't had a hand in raising this child if his expression meant anything. The obvious horror that he'd been injured irritated the taisho. It was as if he couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru had been able to read him or reach him. Arrogance. "I believe I asked you who your parents were."_

_A clawed hand lifted to his mouth, and he stared at the blood on his fingers before his face warped into pure hatred and fury. He sprang away from him, keeping his eyes on the taisho as he landed in the middle of the remaining soldiers._

_They were already moving for him, and a moment of unbridled panic gripped the inu youkai as Masuru stood motionless, allowing the soldiers to advance upon him. "No! Fools, get away from him—"_

_There was more blood, and when the bodies hit the ground and the dust cleared, thirteen of the original thirty-five still stood, and the hanyou was gone._

_Without a word, Shippou turned and left the forest._

* * *

3:28—the red blocked numbers blinked relentlessly at him. 

Damn…he really should be asleep; he had to go to school the next morning. Shippou sighed, rolling onto his side and curling around his sleeping mate. The night shadows made her soft tan appear darker than it really was, and he entertained himself by tracing light circles on her bare shoulder as he reviewed his thoughts and memories.

It was so new. He had so much to think through, and it didn't help that he felt like scum for his earlier outburst.

And he'd been right… Kagura had been pissed. She wasn't too thrilled when she found out he'd destroyed her sink, either. She'd called him swine for making Kagome feel worse, and then she'd threatened to stop letting him come into her house if he kept breaking pieces of it every time he visited. He almost smiled. Yeah…it was fun messing with Kagura. But it was even more fun to messing with Kagura and then blaming it on Rei. Which he did. Often.

"_Don't you dare, Shippou. All that I did, all that I lost is what makes your life now, so don't you dare talk to me like _you_ lost everything_."

Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips against Rin's shoulder and took a moment to be grateful that she was still by his side. He'd taken the fact that she was simply living for granted. It was true. Because Kagome and Inuyasha died all those years ago, he was happy _now_. Rin was alive _now_. And even this time…even with the Tenseiga resurrected, it was Kagome that had to die.

A soul can only be saved a single time—if ever. After that, Fate refuses to bend for you. And Rin…she'd already been saved once.

There are no more chances for her.

Rin moaned in her sleep. "Shippou…if you woke me up just to have sex with you, I may have to hurt you."

He smiled because—for a moment—her voice hurt him and he had to—a trick he'd picked up from her. He smiled because it could have just as easily been her being lowered in the earth 500 years ago, her throat torn open. Because once upon a time, he'd been furious that it _wasn't_ her instead of Kagome. Because he'd mated her anyway, even though sometimes he couldn't help looking at her and thinking, 'it should have been you'. Because he'd envied her innocence, so he'd stolen it without regret. Because he would suffer through anything if it would take her pain away. Because he _loved_ her more than anything.

It was like being asked to choose between his family, those that raised him, or the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. There was no in between. It was one or the other. And in the end, he'd loved Rin too goddamn much to leave her. Or to hate her. But that didn't make the what-ifs go away.

He felt her roll over to face him, and in the darkness saw her brows furrow with concern. "Shippou? Baby, what's wrong?"

And that didn't make the memories go away either.

"Nothing, babe. I'm sorry I woke you."

It was no big secret to him that Rin—headstrong, stubborn, happy Rin—had resorted to locking herself in their closet throughout this last year to cry while he was away at work. And that hurt him most of all. He'd never actually seen her cry for Kagome or Inuyasha, but he could smell her tears when he'd come home. Part of him knew that her tears weren't just for the couple, and that stress had a lot to do with it.

Two lives had hung in the balance, and it was a lot to bear. Especially when those two lives had died for you.

She sighed, and he closed his eyes when he felt her fingers trace his jawbone, scraping softly against his stubble. "Don't be sorry."

She didn't cry anymore, and he was so thankful for that. Every time he'd entered the house to the fading scent of tears, every time she had grinned at him as he walked through the door, every time she'd pretend she hadn't hurt, hadn't been hiding her emotions from him, a little bit more of his grasp on things loosened. He realized that he couldn't control the things around them, and that Rin knew it, too.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "Then I won't be," he teased.

"You're bad."

"You're worse," he retorted.

"Am not."

He kissed her lips chastely. "You are. You're a tease, and that's the worst of all."

She laughed, and he had to fight the urge not to take her then, as she was half asleep. When he ran a hand gently through her hair, she sobered. "What are you thinking?"

He leaned up, propping his cheek in his palm to stare down at her with a smirk. "How I should go about telling you that I woke you up for sex so that you won't hurt me."

Giggling, she shoved him, and he caught her, pinning her underneath him on the mattress. She could see his eyes gleaming in the dark. "I'll rethink hurting you for now," she purred. "But since when do you stop to think about the consequences of your actions? Don't start now, by any means…"

Hands traveled the length of her body, resting on her hips. "I told you that you're worse. You look so innocent and naïve, and everyone thinks you are. But _I_ know better. _I _know that's an illusion …You _so_ want me right now."

She giggled, stretching her neck to the side as his hot mouth descended upon it. "You want _me_ more," she breathed. "I could wait if need be. You can't, can you?"

He chuckled hoarsely as her body squirmed beneath his. "Horrible."

"I am." She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him down to meet her lips.

* * *

_The sun was shining, but that hardly mattered at this point. Shippou paced to and fro outside of Inuyasha's forest and waited for Sesshoumaru to appear. A smothering feeling crashed against him, crushed him, and he dashed a hand against his eyes, sniffling as he paced faster. Something black covered him, filled him, and in a fit of rage, he smashed his fist into the closest tree, ignoring the trickle of warm blood that ran from his busted knuckles._

_Masuru._

_He'd looked _exactly_ like Inuyasha. Only he worked for Naraku._

_He refused to believe in a god that could be so cruel. How could Inuyasha and Kagome's child still be alive? And how could he work for _Naraku_ of all people?_

_How could this happen?_

"_Shippou."_

_He ignored the Inu no Taisho, and continued pacing frantically, every now and then glancing into the dark forest._

"_Leave us. I will meet you back at the castle." The footsteps of twelve men faded into the distance. He felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on him, and for a moment hated himself for not doing anything back there. "Shippou—"_

"_That was their pup, Sesshoumaru," he choked. "Masuru was their fucking pup!"_

"_I have realized this already."_

_Emerald eyes flashed wildly while golden eyes remained steady and calm. "And he is one of Naraku's!"_

_There was a sigh. "I know this, too."_

"_Of course you do," he sneered bitterly. "How could you not kill him? How could you let him escape?" He advanced upon the Inu no Taisho, refusing to back down even as his elder bristled with pride._

"_This Sesshoumaru seems to recall you shrinking away. Do not rebuke _me_ for not killing him."_

_Drawing back, Shippou stared at him before hardening his gaze. "He has no right to carry their blood. None whatsoever."_

"_You realize this is the argument that made Inuyasha's childhood so miserable."_

"_I. Don't. Fucking. Care."_

_The youkai narrowed his eyes as he stared down at him. "Think about the next words that are to come out of your mouth. Think hard, kit," he growled quietly._

_Much to his own fury and embarrassment, Shippou's eyes wouldn't stop watering. He glared back at his father-in-law. "How can you be so… You know what—fine. You go back to your castle, have a nice meal with Kagura. And tell Rin… Tell Rin I love her. I'll do this myself."_

_Sesshoumaru watched the young youkai run back into the forest. "Foolish kit."_

_It took more than a day, but Shippou'd caught up with the hanyou._

"_You…I recognize you. What the hell do you want?"_

_Shippou stared into Masuru's golden eyes. He looked more annoyed than anything. Shippou remained silent, and he watched the annoyed scowl morph into a sneer._

"_What? You come all by your lonesome to avenge your comrades? How noble."_

_Emerald darkened until it was nearly black. "You don't know the half of it."_

_Masuru barked out a laugh. "I hope you're a better fighter than the others were."_

_Shippou stared at the face. It was so wrong to have _that_ face pasted over such a dark soul. "You should have died."_

_Now he just looked bored. "Yeah, well, what does that say about your lord?"_

"_You shame them—your parents. You aren't fit to spit on."_

_Masuru's face fell into some unemotional mask. "You knew my parents?"_

_Shippou glared at the hanyou. "They'd be sick if they could see you. I've never before been relieved that they're dead. Not until you."_

_Masuru grinned, and Shippou knew that he'd never hated anyone as much as he hated him. "Awww…I'm a disappointment to my dead mommy and daddy?"_

_Gritting his teeth and trying to reign in his temper, he growled slowly, "They were the ones that were supposed to kill Naraku. Yeah, I'd say you're a pretty fucking big disappointment."_

"_Inuyasha and Kagome, right?"_

_Shippou's eyes widened as he stared at the pup._

"_What? You think I wouldn't know who my _mommy_ and _daddy_ were?" His tone was mocking, as were his words. "You think that's why I'm here? Where I am now? Because I don't have a single idea of who my fucking parents were? Because if I did know, I couldn't possibly work for _Naraku_, right? That's it, isn't it? It couldn't _possibly_ be because I just don't give a rat's ass."_

_The kitsune bit his cheek until he drew blood._

_The hanyou smirked. "Tell me…how did those bitches die again?"_

_Shippou heard Kagome's scream and then he blacked out under some great rage. When he came to, there was blood on his hands, some his own, and some…not._

_Masuru was gone. Again. He was alive, but he'd been injured._

_Shippou had some injures as well. A gash across his ribs was his most serious injury, as well as a broken finger and a smaller gash down his back._

"Protect her, Shippou, while I'm not there."_ A voice he hadn't heard in so long filled his senses, his being, and he knew that in every sense of the word, Inuyasha had been a replacement for his father. He'd been a hero._

_He vaguely remembered his large claws sinking into the flesh in Masuru's face, and he fell to his knees under the weight of nausea and disgust._

Kagome hugging him to her under her sleeping bag one nameless night. "Goodnight, Shippou. Wake me if you have any more nightmares, okay?"

_His hand slamming into Masuru's chest hard enough to break his own finger as the hanyou countered by latching onto his chest with his claws, renting the skin. He could remember that now._

_He bit his lip to keep from crying. He'd hurt them both, hadn't he? It was their faces he was fighting. Why did it have to be _their_ faces? A sob tore loose of his throat. He hated illusions. He hated masks. He hated himself.  
_

"_You are too old to cry."_

_He sniffed, but refused to look up. "Save it, Sesshoumaru."_

"_I see you found Masuru."_

_More tears blinded his vision, and he blinked them away furiously. "He's not here."_

"_I know that, kitsune."_

_Suddenly, Shippou looked up at him, his expression dazed, and then angry. "I'll do it. I'll change the goddamn past if it fucking kills me, Sesshoumaru. They don't deserve this—it's humiliating."_

"_It is," he agreed quietly, extending a clawed hand. "So. You will rely on the well, will you not?"_

_Shippou glared up at him dryly. "Is there any other means of contacting the past that you're aware of, Sesshoumaru?"_

_Sesshoumaru helped Shippou to his feet, but did not release the appendage. Instead his golden eyes bore into the kitsune, and Shippou knew how much strength it took to look past the insults. "Fine. And Shippou? I realize that your own life holds little value to you, but the next time you feel a little of my brother's blood flow through your veins—let it be something other than his recklessness. He may indeed have been careless and hasty as you were tonight, but he would not have done what you did. He never went after Naraku alone because he knew he had limitations, and his mate meant more to him than revenge."_

"_I really don't feel like a heart-to-heart with you right now."_

_Sesshoumaru released him, staring at him coldly. "You foolish boy. I suggest you shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say. Or are you too good for that now that you've mated Rin? I may not be able to kill you for your slights, but I _can_ make your life rather unpleasant._

_With a sigh, Shippou picked up where their conversation left off. "But he did go after Naraku alone."_

"_For Kagome, not for himself. She was dead, and it no longer mattered. I realize you must have feelings for Rin if you saw it fit to bind your souls as you did, but I advise you to be more careful in the future. You are not the only one that cares for her, and if she suffers because you don't value your lives more than the memory of the dead, then I will exercise every power I have to make you suffer every second of whatever miserable afterlife you receive."_

_Shippou stared at him._

"_Are we clear?"_

_After a moment, he shook his head, running his hands over his face. "He couldn't have killed me," he murmured. "I was too angry."_

_A single eyebrow rose questioningly._

"_I blacked out. Before the fight started."_

"_Ah. Protecting your conscience. An imprudent thing to do, Shippou. You were no better than Inuyasha was after he transformed. It is by all means the same thing."_

"_My mask fell," he admitted quietly. He could almost see the true demon ripping at his enemy, and he felt so ugly at that moment. Inside and out. Had he lied to Rin, then? Surely Sesshoumaru showed Kagura his true form before they mated… Shippou had never shown his to anyone other than Masuru._

"_So yes, he could have killed you. You just wouldn't have cared. You are not disproving my earlier argument, boy."_

_Shippou grimaced and paced a bit before he forced his body to still. "I couldn't fight him," he whispered. "I couldn't knowingly fight him while he was wearing Inuyasha's face. I heard Kagome scream before I… I had to do it, Sesshoumaru. It was the only way I could touch him."_

_The Inu no Taisho stared at him knowingly._

"_Don't tell anyone, okay?"_

* * *

_Rin…_

_Relief was etched across her face as she ran across the field to meet her father and her mate. He smiled wearily at her. Exhaustion gripped him, and at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to fall into their bed, his mate at his side. Sesshoumaru moved ahead, leaving them alone._

_She was close enough so that he could hear her racing heartbeat. "Ri—" He was cut off as her fist collided with his cheek. He stared at her in shock, his own hand touching his cheek._

_She wasn't smiling._

"_Twenty-two youkai, Shippou," she hissed. "Twenty-two of Father's best! All dead--and you went alone? Did you lose your fucking mind?" she snapped._

_A knife would have done less damage than her words. This wasn't Rin. Rin was happy and mischievous, but she didn't swear that easily. "Don't use that word, Rin," he scolded gently, his arms wrapping around her waist._

_She held him away. "No more illusions, Shippou. No more lies."_

_He studied her for a moment before he consented. "Follow me."_

_Long fangs, eyes narrowed to a natural glare, a mouth pulled back in a permanent grin. He was taller, longer, lankier, more fox like than he'd given himself credit for. He towered over her, incredibly thin, but much wider than her all the same. He looked cunning and wicked, and his long thin fingers clenched and unclenched nervously as her eyes probed him. Nine tails flicked behind him—he'd never felt more naked in his whole life._

_Rin grinned up at him—and it was genuine._

_ No more illusions..._

* * *

Okay. I officially think Kikyou is the lamest character on Inuyasha. I watched this episode the other day, which I'd seen before, but had forgotten how utterly full of crap it was. It consisted of Kikyou musing on how "Pure is impure. Impure is pure. Good is Evil. Evil is Good." And God strike me down if she didn't repeat that bull multiple times in that episode, and then go on to say it some more in the next episode. I think she wants more screentime… And if I have to hear that damn song one more time, I'll cap somebody--or those kids singing it. Anyways...hope you enjoyed the chapter! Catch you cool cats later ; )

* * *

_**Quotes of Randomness:**_

**Doc**: You know, I really think we should try a non-violent approach to resolve this.  
**O'Malley**: I agree. Except replace the word "non" with "extremely", and after the word "violent" include the phrase "blood explosion extraordinaire".

**Caboose**: But I don't want to be dead. I want to be alive. Or a cowboy.

--both are from the incredibly funny and witty Red vs. Blue. You should totally google-video it.


	58. The Fate of Twisted Souls

_Chapter 58: The Fate of Twisted Souls  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

_Finals week sucks. Ass. That is all. _

* * *

_Time to answer some **reviews**:_

_About how Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Rin, and Shippou remember both 'times'-- I had them remember because they changed it. I sort of picture a part of them anchored in both realities, so that they could achieve what need be done. Plus...it just went with my story._

_About Shippou and his nine tails-- I was retarded and didn't do my research. I had no idea each tail symbolized 100 yrs, which I'm assuming is what you said (still haven't done my research), but as Shakespeare claims, "what's done cannot be undone." I'm going to leave Shippou with his nine tails. He's earned most of them by now anyway :D_

_And damn, my story must be complicated and faulty if I have trouble answering your questions... Just the way I like it. It's like a surprise, even for _me_!  
_

_And yeah, proofreading your own writing can suck because it's -really- easy to overlook errors that would be obvious if someone else had written it. I often have to go back and read my own chapters to make sure my story is consistent--this means I get to notice all of my word omissions and misspellings. Which is fun. D:_

_I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. This is good, you see, because I still have one more glimpse into the past that I think I might just have to tackle. I'm still trying to decide if it's really needed. I mean...I kinda want to write about Kouga losing his wolves, about Masuru's death, and about the sealing of Naraku, but I'm still not positive that it would contribute to the story. Well...you'll find out. _

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! Love to all!_

* * *

_Who the hell can see forever?_

_-**Trapeze Swinger** by **Iron and Wine** _

* * *

Warmth, and comfort. Fogginess. Kagome stretched, arching against the warm body behind her with a small smile that she couldn't help. '_Mmm, Inuyasha…_' Determined not to open her eyes, she rolled over to play with an ear while she started losing herself to blissful sleep once again.

He yawned in her face, and she thought, '_ew._' "God, Inuyasha," she mumbled. "Your breath smells like death. And poop." Her brows furrowed and she rolled back over to avoid the stench. '_Poop? Ew,_' she thought again.

There was a moment of silence before the hanyou spoke. "What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?"

He sounded affronted. And not behind her. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring down at her from the couch.

Which also made her realize she was lying on the floor. …Why was she lying on the floor?

Of course asking herself the question got her nowhere, so she voiced it. "Why am I lying on the floor?"

He still look disgruntled about the breath comment but shrugged it off, glancing from his mate to the baby cradled against his chest. "You fell asleep playing with the dog. Who you just compared me to. Again."

Kagome rolled back over to find Daphne grinning at her, tongue lolling happily out of her mouth. "Ah." She smiled cheekily, sitting up with a grunt. "I'm sorry, girl. I didn't mean it. You're nothing like Inuya—Gggnn" She cut herself off with some random indeterminable sound as her mate pounced on her, efficiently pinning her to the floor. The dog glared balefully at them before rising and removing herself from the room. "Ow," she muttered before her eyes shot open again. "The baby! What did you do with the baby!" She strained against him to see if he'd left Hiroshi lying on the couch.

He didn't loosen his grip on her arms, but nodded to the baby carrier a few feet away. "Relax, wench. He's in his cradle thing."

Stopping her struggles, she stared at him. "How in the world did you do that so fast? That can't be safe," she pointed out.

"He's fine, 'Gome," Inuyasha sighed. He rolled his eyes before narrowing them. "Now…what was that you were saying about me just then?"

She feigned innocence. It was always the way to go. "Hm? Oh, you mean about how you're worse than the dog?" She groaned when more of his weight was placed on her abdomen. "About how—your breath smells even worse—than death and—_poop_?" she teased, wincing as he sat on her fully. "Oowww, Inuyasha…This floor is _hard_."

"Should have thought about that before saying my breath smells. Like death and _poop_." He did, however, lift some of his weight off of her.

"I said _worse_ than death and poop," she giggled, squeezing her eyes closed.

In all reality—and Kagome would never admit that she was jealous of this, but—Inuyasha's breath _never_ smelled bad. And he never brushed his teeth. Some sort of youkai enzyme, she supposed, but the worst his breath had ever smelled was the one time she _had_ forced him to brush. It was annoying—no one should have teeth and breath that perfect. It just made her that much more self-conscious in the mornings. And then his fangs… Kagome almost moaned when she thought about how they felt teasing her skin, pricking her lips, dragging against her thighs…

Oh God… She blushed when she noticed Inuyasha smirking down at her. "Dirty thoughts, Kagome?" He laughed when her eyes thinned reproachfully; he could read her thoughts: '_Arrogant bastard._'

She pursed her lips. "Damn your youkai nose."

He released a wrist to tap the feature thoughtfully. "This thing? Nah—it's useful." The hand found its way around her wrist again, and he leaned in predatorily, sniffing the air loudly. "Like now."

She watched his eyes darken with desire and fought for coherency. "You were just complaining about how I compared you to Daphne. And then you go and smell me. Dog," she taunted with a grin.

"I'll ignore that comment for now, wench. What I want to know is what the pristine miko—who's wriggling beneath me, I should probably add—was thinking that got her so worked up."

"Dental hygiene," she replied flippantly. "And '_pristine'_, Inuyasha? First 'hussy', and now '_pristine'_." She made a show of sighing disappointedly.

"Somehow, I seriously doubt you were thinking about…whatever the hell you just said—"

"—Teeth."

"—Teeth." He paused, and stared down at her. "_Teeth_, Kagome? And you thought _I_ was lame."

She pouted sulkily and felt the need to defend her dirty, desirous thoughts. "Hey! First of all, it was _two_ teeth in particular. Second of all—I'll have you know a clean mouth _is_ a turn on. And third…you _apparently_ haven't had fangs dragged against your body."

He seemed to consider this for a moment. Yeah…he could understand that. I mean, he, personally, had never experienced the fangs part, but Kagome _had_ bitten him a few times—a wild, unbridled sensation.

Yeah. He could understand that.

A wicked grin morphed across his face, and Kagome stopped struggling again, a rapid blush spreading across her features. She was so sexy when she blushed… He flashed his fangs pointedly, and, despite her blush, Kagome snorted.

"Such a showboat, I swear."

His tongue was suddenly on her neck—"Shut up, wench." And that was okay with her because she'd forgotten what she was going to say anyway.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was worried that she wasn't ready yet. That she'd burst into tears again if he took it too far. But his conscience, that had been surprisingly quiet as of late, was always there to reassure him.

'_You can smell her—she wants you. It wouldn't be very fair of you not to oblige her. Besides…pup is _fine'

Hm. Can't argue with that logic. He groaned against her skin when her small hands found her way beneath his shirt, running desperately up and down his heated flesh. He grabbed her wrists again, pinning them to the floor as he stared wolfishly down at her.

"What about Hiroshi?" she murmured, still dazed.

"What about him? He's right there."

"Exa-aactly," she moaned. That damned tongue of his had found the shell of her ear.

Inuyasha pulled away again to stare into her eyes. "How many people have we had walk in on us? One more won't hurt. 'Sides…pup's gotta learn sometime."

"_Inuyasha_," she gasped, ashamed when giggles broke free. She glared weakly at him. "Bad boy," she admonished, which earned her a dry glare of her own.

"If you're going to keep calling me a dog, then maybe I should take you like one," he threatened, hands releasing hers to rest on her hips—a silent threat to flip her over.

Her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, that sweet blush fighting its way back to the surface. "You wouldn't…"

A lecherous grin was her response, but Inuyasha had already decided against the idea—however appealing it may be. He liked seeing her face as she rose to meet him, he liked the feel of her fingers biting his shoulders as she shuddered against him, around him. He liked the feel of her legs wrapping around him. He liked—

He groaned. Damn…that had backfired rather quickly. '_So much for having the upper hand'_, he grouched when his mate gave him a knowing grin from where she lay beneath him.

"Dirty thoughts, Inuyasha?"

"And you don't even have a nose like mine."

She laughed breathily, and he felt himself falling all over again. "I don't need one for you… Especially when you're _sitting_ on me," she reminded him.

"Well, damn…" Suddenly he was missing his shirt. He reached for Kagome's shorts next—stupid buttons. This is why he'd liked her skirts and dresses. Made certain parts much more accessible. She seemed to be reading his thoughts though, and she looked distinctly un-amused. '_I'll have to fix that,_' he realized happily.

Waaay too much time around Miroku.

'_Okay…_' the voice began with a forced patience, '_Kagome is lying underneath you, her stupid shorts finally unbuttoned, and you're thinking of Miroku. You realize something is wrong here._'

'_If you ever discover some sort of way that I can physically kick your ass, I want to know._'

'Fine_, whatever—pay attention to the matter at hand. _Kagome_ is _under_ you!_'

"What about Mama?" Her hands rested on his thighs. He stared at them for a moment. "Inuyasha?"

His eyes snapped up to hers almost guiltily. "What? Oh—left while you were napping. Went to eat with the others."

She smirked. "How convenient."

"Damn right, we—"

The doorbell rang.

They both stared at the closed door for a moment, neither of them moving. Finally Inuyasha said, "Ignore it."

Smiling apologetically, Kagome sat up, gently pushing him back as she rebuttoned her shorts.

The hanyou watched her mournfully, but grabbed his shirt with an obscene sigh. "Ass—_always_ barges in at the wrong time. I swear he does it on purpose."

Opening the door, she gave him a look before pivoting and coming face to face with a kitsune. "…Shippou?" Needless to say that she was more than surprised to find the contrite looking kitsune standing nervously in her doorway. "What are you doing here?"

He was relieved to find nothing other than genuine shock etched into her face. But then he caught her scent and tried not to grin. He really did.

She narrowed her eyes. Darn those youkai noses.

"I'm sorry to show up, ah…unannounced," he muttered playfully, ducking his head to look into her eyes. "I just wanted to say…sorry, Kagome. I said some horrible things that I had no intention of saying. I'm sorry." He produced a small bouquet of flowers and offered them to her. "Forgive me?"

Staring at him, she realized that he was sincere, that this wasn't something Rin or Kagura had put him up to. And the flowers were just so sweet. The words he'd said had been hurtful, but… He was _Shippou_. She couldn't _not_ forgive him.

Carefully taking the flowers from him, she considered him for just a moment longer before smiling at him. "Of course, Shippou. I can't stay mad when flowers are involved. This doesn't mean you weren't a jerk, though."

He laughed. "Of course, Kagome."

She opened the door wider for him to come on in, and leaned forward on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek—something entirely chaste which was interrupted by the angry hanyou clearing his throat. "_Damn_, wench. Insatiable, much?"

She pulled away from Shippou and rolled her eyes. "Well, let's broadcast our sex life to the world, Inuyasha. Not like those stupid noses aren't revealing enough. Hey, Shippou," she began lightly, "we were about to make love for the first time since the accident. Thought you might like to know."

Behind her, Inuyasha snorted, dragging her back to lean against his chest. "Doesn't bother me, wench. Oi, Shippou. You probably didn't know this—and if you did, I'd have to kill you—but I just have to drag a single claw down her—"

Kagome paled. "Alright!" she and the kitsune interrupted at the same time. She glared at her mate over her shoulder. "I'll remember this later," she whispered.

He tried not to let her threat bother him, but failed miserably. "What's up, Shippou?"

The said kitsune knew that was as close to an apology as he was going to get, and honestly, he didn't think Inuyasha needed to apologize to him for attacking him. He certainly didn't blame him. He could already see the awkward apology in the making: '_Sorry I freaked out when I discovered that you knew my mate would die but didn't tell me. Digging my extremely sharp fingernails into your vocal cords wasn't really the best way I could have handled the situation, and I realize that now. …Nice weather we're having…_'

Shippou sighed. No…that was just disturbing. "Came to say sorry to your mate. I have to say, it's not fun being on her bad side. She has a mean right hook. For a human. And a girl."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Yeah, well, I'm sure you deserved it."

"He did," Kagome sniffed, "but I've forgiven him."

He grinned at her. "I'm glad." His eyes shifted slightly to the left, towards the baby carrier on the floor. "So this is the baby…" He smiled tightly at it, and for a moment, Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to let the kit near him.

"Yeah… This is _Hiroshi_," she stated, stressing the name. "He's a good pup, Shippou."

He had the decency to smile ruefully at her. "I never said he wasn't."

Behind her, Inuyasha had started to growl—a violent warning. She had no doubt he was scowling, too. The kit needed to watch his step. The miko felt her last strand of giddiness snap. '_And this had been such a good day so far,_' she remembered sadly. "Stop it, both of you. Shippou…the past has been changed. Do you understand that? There _is_ _no_ Masuru. Not _this_ time."

Growling ceased instantly. The loud, brash anger had now become quiet and deadly. "I _knew_ she told you. I _knew_ it."

Her hand suddenly clasped his, and she stared up at him with a calm that slowly worked towards easing the sudden gripping rage. "I asked," was all she said.

Shippou suddenly felt very awkward. This was not how he'd imagined this going. He could still feel the tension between them, and he hated it. Fine… If Kagome could forgive him, then he could at least pretend to forget.

For her.

For him.

Besides…it seemed sort of silly to hold a grudge against a baby for something he didn't do. Or something that he did do…in another time or…dimension? Hell, it was just silly. Let's leave it at that. He paused. Wasn't he supposed to be a physics professor?

"He certainly is quiet," he praised with one of Rin's smiles.

"He fell asleep a little while ago, but yeah…he is pretty quiet."

Inuyasha snorted. "Riiight. Remind me why you fell asleep playing with the dog again?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and pasted on one of the sweetest, most dangerous smiles Shippou had ever witnessed. "Because out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to let you sleep while I took care of the baby. At three o'clock in the morning. Because I'm a good person."

"Hey, I offered, wench."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at Shippou. "Saying, 'I got him,' means absolutely nothing when you don't move to get up. Am I right, Shippou?"

"She's right, Inuyasha."

He grunted but said nothing. Grabbing his hand, Kagome pulled Inuyasha down onto the couch with her, and motioned for Shippou to sit down, too. "I heard Rei's got a girlfriend—a _kitsune_, nonetheless."

Smirking mischievously, Shippou leaned back in the armchair and shook his head. "Sesshoumaru's not too happy being it's another kitsune, but I think he's just relieved that his son's not gay—"

Inuyasha snorted, coughing into his hand, a mad grin stretching from ear-to-ear. "_Nice_. And I guess she did manage to get into his pants after all. Huh. Talk about an iron will."

"Wait…_who_ managed to get into his pants?"

Inuyasha gave his mate a look that suggested she couldn't possibly be that dumb. "Eri, Kagome. Your friend?"

"_Eri_? _Eri_ is the kitsune Rei is seeing?"

"You knew she was after him."

She looked bewildered. "_No_. No, I didn't."

"Huh."

"Would you stop saying that?" she asked irritably as she thought it over. Eri was spunky, wild, a bit materialistic at times, spontaneous, and a kitsune—a trickster by birth. Rei was shy, aloof more often than not; he could be a bit of a grouch, which made it so much fun to tease him; he was smart, and pretty much no nonsense—which is what makes Eri who she is…Nonsense, that is. "Eri _did_ say she wanted a man that came with baggage. And Rei _did_ walk in on Sesshoumaru and Kagura while they were—"

"Do you _want_ me to vomit. 'Cause I will."

"Yeah—I really, really don't need that image stuck in my head, Kagome. I prefer to think that Sesshoumaru's too…_Sesshoumaru_ for sex."

She blinked. "I'm just saying… I think I can see how they'd make a cute couple. Only…personalities wise, it'd be like you and Sesshoumaru hooking up. Except Rei's a little more—to put this nicely—not-tree like…"

There was a long pause of horrified disbelief. Finally, Inuyasha cleared his throat, and looked to the ass. "Damn, Shippou… What the hell did you say to her to merit _that_?"

"Did you just say the words 'you'—meaning me—'Sesshoumaru', and 'hooking up' in the same sentence?"

The miko rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it that way, so save your macho-male crap. I get enough of that with Inuyasha."

"She's been like this since she woke up a moment ago," her mate sighed, glaring down at the girl.

"Been like what," she asked coolly, intercepting Shippou's warning glance. Years with Rin and he knew a stupid comment when he heard one. …Didn't necessarily mean he _cared_ most of the time… This resulted in 80 percent of their fights.

"Fucking _vicious_."

Grey eyes narrowed wickedly, and a tiny body shifted so that she could show her mate exactly how vicious she could be. "Imagine this—his office, right? Sesshoumaru and Kagura, so lost in each other they even forgot to lock the door—"

A clawed hand was clapped over her mouth, his face suddenly in hers; she didn't need to look into his eyes to know that they were bright and unamused.

Aw, crap. This meant she'd pushed it a bit too far. Last time that happened, she'd had trouble walking the next day.

A sudden heat pooled in her stomach, making the memory that much more tantalizing.

She supposed it was his youkai blood telling him that he needed to remember he was dominant or something like that. It didn't happen too often, just whenever she blatantly ignored him or his wishes. Last time was when she told him that he could make his own damn ramen...

Shippou was suddenly standing, distinctly uncomfortable. "I'm just going to go… Now. Uh…bye, and…have fun." Normally he would have winked or made some raunchy comment, but…he couldn't bring himself to do it when Kagome's obvious arousal permeated the room.

'_Damn, Inuyasha…_'

The door closed swiftly behind the youkai, and the hand was removed, revealing a nervous smile.

"Here or our place?" he hissed gruffly in her ear, and she knew he was fighting to keep his hands off her for the moment. "Decide now."

Something in his voice made her wonder if she'd be able to make it all the way back down the well without demanding skin be made available to her. It would be their first time since before the baby… And it wouldn't be as gentle as she'd imagined—yes, _imagined_—but it would be better this way. She wouldn't have to worry about him being too careful, or too tender. She wouldn't have to worry about how much he loved her, and how much she let him down, how much she hurt him, how sad and _destroyed_ he looked when she first woke up again…

If it would be like this, then she'd only be focused on how much _she_ loved _him_, how much she needed him, and how she needed to keep up with him.

"Here, now—the rest, there."

He chuckled, and suddenly her hands were grabbing at his jeans; he easily stopped them with his own. "One or the other, Gome. I don't plan on leaving the bed once we're in it."

Why was he still talking? God, men were frustrating. "Fine,"she growled, and he chuckled again, "There. Mama will be home soon. Grab the baby."

"I'd much rather grab you," he admitted.

"Down, boy," she teased, standing up, and reaching for his hand. "And you're wasting time, you know. I could already be in our futon—_naked_, but if you'd rather sit here…"

His eyes narrowed, but he stood, leaning back down until their lips were almost grazing. She could feel his heat melting away her will. "You sure you don't wanna stay here? I don't give a rat's ass if your family walks in."

She ducked around him. If he touched her now, there would be no stopping. Even she knew that. Grabbing the baby, herself, she used her other arm to shove him towards the door. "Go!"

888888888888888

"He's still sleeping," she murmured, amazed as she set the baby in his cradle. "That's impressive…" She pulled her hand away from his forehead and smiled.

"Like you said, he's a good pup. Knows when to give his old man some time with his pushy, recently perverted mate."

Laughter tore free when his arms were suddenly around her waist pulling her away from the baby and across the room. "Inuya—" His mouth swallowed his name as he pushed her back against the wall, hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

She whimpered and tried to touch skin, trying to figure out, in her hazy state of mind, if it was possible to remove his t-shirt without breaking the kiss. Her quandary was forgotten when he ground his hips against her, pressing her back into the wall. Which was hard, by the way. But what did she care?

Right…forget shirt. Pants off _now_—she conveyed this by moaning into his mouth.

He decided that shorts were stupid, and that she needed to be wearing skirts or dresses. They were pretty on her anyway. He did her a favor by using his claws to rid her of them.

Buttons were too much of a pain in the ass. Anyway, she didn't seem to care that he'd just torn her shorts to shreds. Actually she didn't seem to notice. He smirked; that meant he was doing something right.

Holy shit…

When had she pulled his pants down? _'…_Nice_, Kagome._' His hands made their way under her shirt, exploring the planes of her stomach, and she instinctively raised her arms for him. After removing her shirt, he took his own off, and pulled her against him.

In a tangle of limbs they stumbled to the futon—fingers and lips saying what they didn't feel like voicing; random words and phrases like 'need you' and 'too fucking long' etched in bare skin that spasmed under desperate fingers.

Hands roamed; mouths strayed; tongues traced; and heat soared. And that was how it should be—base need and desire, a heat to melt all…

Inuyasha forgot what she looked like, pinned to the Goshinboku—eyes wide, throat slit, blood pooling black.

And Kagome forgot the way he looked that day when she met his eyes, the day she saw that a part of him had died.

And suddenly they were back at the hot-springs that one day in late December, and suddenly it was their first time again—only this time, they held no reserve. There was no blushing or averting eyes. There was no clumsiness or hesitance. There was no Naraku or Masuru or Nazakaki. There was no death. There was no pain or hurt or blood or fights or bows or steel. No Kikyou's or fucking Kouga's.

Only 'you's and 'me's, complemented by fangs and smirks and sweat that clung. A confidence in the way they moved, a reassurance that they knew each other wholly, that they shared some great secret that everyone else was missing out on—but too damn bad.

They weren't telling.

More smirks and fluttering lashes, more words that didn't need to be spoken. More cries, more sweat, more…

Inuyasha fell back to the futon with a snort—"Let's see Sesshoumaru fucking do _that_."

And with breathy laughter, Kagome rolled into him, eyes bright. "There's something wrong with you," she stated with a grin. "Really wrong if you're thinking about Sesshoumaru _now_."

A scowl appeared but faded as quickly as it came, leaving only a wicked smile. "Nah. I'm thinking about how many rounds we can get 'fore the pup starts bitching."

She slapped his arm, a stubborn moue in place. "Hiro doesn't 'bitch', and I'm surprised he didn't wake up after that…"

Rolling over languidly, the hanyou pinned her in place. "Oh, he's awake. Pup's healthy, not deaf. I told you already—giving us alone time."

For a long moment, Kagome just stared at him, and then with a roll of her eyes, reached out to drag his face to hers, the whole time telling herself that when Hiro was old enough to really realize…he wouldn't remember this; he wouldn't be scarred by his parents as Rei had been; that Inuyasha had just looked too hot in modern clothes that he had but hardly ever wore; that he looked even better out of them…

God…Inuyasha was right. She _had_ become perverted. But then fangs happened, and she remembered why.

* * *

"Are you _reading_?"

He sounded scandalized. Kagome didn't bother meeting his gaze. "For just a bit. I borrowed some books from the shrine a while ago. I just remembered them."

"Am I that boring?" he asked dryly, and his mate chuckled.

"You were eating," she retorted, flipping a page. "And I remembered that I needed to look through these to see…" she drifted off, sobering.

"Yeah. I was eating. Food. For _energy_," he said pointedly. "Which you will need. _Books_, Kagome? I mean…I could understand a nap, but…"

With a grin, she closed the book and looked up from where she lay. "Am I neglecting you, Dog-boy?" she cooed, rolling over on her back and holding her arms up for him. "Come to me!"

A sudden shift of the bed and a veil of silver told her that he was hovering over her. Noodles where shoved in her face, and she ate them, her grin never wavering.

Books could wait…

Tonight was for him. _Them_.

* * *

"I just feel like I should be able to do more."

Kaede looked up from her crushed herbs and studied the miko. "Aye. And ye could. Ye are powerful, Kagome, there is no doubting that. But ye are still fairly untrained."

Kagome leaned forward eagerly, hands clasped on her thighs. "Exactly. That's why I want you to train me."

The old woman chuckled and leaned back to sit down fully. "I'm flattered, child, but really… I believe ye have sufficiently surpassed me."

"That doesn't matter," she insisted. "It's the technique that I lack, right? You can teach me!"

Frowning, the elder miko picked her herbs up again, grabbing a bone to grind them. "Ye would benefit more if ye received your training from someone other than me."

Kagome sighed and placed her hands over the wrinkled ones, stopping the desperate motions. "There isn't time for that, Kaede. You _know_ that. It _has_ to be you."

Meeting her eyes, Kaede's softened. "Kagome, ye are more than enough to take on Naraku's incarnation. Even as ye are."

"But not Naraku. It's possible that he has the jewel completed by now… I need you to teach me things."

"What sort of 'things' do ye think I can teach ye?"

"What do you know about barriers?"

Kaede looked surprised. "Child, ye can already construct a fairly impressive barrier."

Kagome grinned slyly at the miko when her eyes widened. "Please, Kaede?"

"Kagome… How do ye even know of that," she breathed.

"Gramps gave me some books he found in a storage building a few months ago. I've been flipping through them."

"I'm afraid that not even Kikyou knew how to do that."

A wry smile appeared. "Then thank god I'm not Kikyou. I'll learn. You can _teach_ me."

* * *

Loosening her hold on the horse's reigns, Kikyou placed a hand against an old tree as a sudden wave of dizziness hit her. She'd not taken a soul in three days, and she was quickly weakening.

While her mare drank from the creek, she slumped to the ground, staring. She really had no business being here, on the dirtied ground of the forest. Not while Naraku was after her. She'd known he was; he had to be. After all…she still had the jewel shards.

It wasn't a question of _if_ he'd find her. It was a question of _when_. And she knew… He'd be here soon. She could have left the shards with the priestess of course, and in all reality, she probably should have. But Kagome was in no condition to fight—and in the long run, she was the only one that mattered. Her reincarnation, living _her_ life, in _her_ village, in _her_ time. …Funny how things turned out.

Kagome was the purest soul she knew of, and that would be needed to counter Naraku's evil. She needed her soul to be white. The _jewel_ needed to be white.

Of course, this would be easier if she hadn't mated. And to a hanyou, nonetheless.

Kikyou sighed, and a small, bitter smile forced its way to the surface. The world was facing its impending demise, and the two that should have cared the most, the two beings that stood a chance in preventing it, were off making babies.

Figures.

There was no way in hell this was going to work. Unless… Yeah, she couldn't say she hadn't thought of that before. She'd resented the idea at the time, but now… She had no purpose. Now, she was spent. Now, Kagome _needed_ the rest of her soul back.

But the jewel shards.

_-The shards_

Should she risk letting Naraku get them? There was no way she could make it back to Kagome before she was caught. And what if she did? The miko still wasn't ready—still didn't have what it took to fight him. Not yet.

Or she could try one insanely stupid trick and hoped it worked. Of course, insanely stupid wasn't her style, but…there wasn't much else she could do.

She would try to purify Naraku.

She would fail. And die.

And he would get the shards.

But she would weaken him temporarily. God knows he hated feeling weak more than anything else.

And most importantly, Kagome would get her soul back. Kagome would stand a chance at defeating him, even after the jewel was whole.

Something painfully cold made its way up her spine and her eyes snapped up.

'_So he's here…_' Stumbling to her feet, she quickly mounted the horse and urged her to fly through the forest.

Naraku hated having to chase her down, but he would anyway. If this was to be her last showdown, it would be on her terms. After what he'd reduced her to…

After what she'd _allowed_ him to reduce her to…

She would make him feel it—her bitterness. Her wrath. Her pain.

_-His miasma. His tentacles. His raging lust that wore at her._

None of these could be pardoned.

* * *

_A pained chuckle ripped through the dark, a swirling white hole, slowly being consumed in darkness._

_An arrow fell silently to the ground—its purpose fulfilled. The damage was done. And, much to her dismay, mended already._

'Insanely stupid, indeed,_' she thought tiredly. Her bow fell from loose fingers. But it was all over now. In that split second, they'd both made their moves._

_In that split second, they'd both allowed fate to take its course._

_She'd known she would die._

_And he'd known he would live—that was their fate, and no matter how many years had passed, no matter how much they knew, they just couldn't escape it. It would always be this way. He, who loved her in his own dark and selfish way, would kill her._

_He always had been self-destructive. Masochism at its worst._

_That is how her story ends. Now it was Kagome's turn, and maybe she'd succeed, as long as she remembered that they were two different people._

_If they were the same person, then she would die. That was the only possible outcome…_

"_You've left me no choice, Kikyou. I've killed you before—twice before." She couldn't see his lips now, but knew they still held that cruel smile. "I tried to keep you alive this time. I thought, 'maybe you can use her to your advantage.' But you've forced my hand. …So I forced back." He wriggled the tentacle that had impaled her pointedly, wrenching a small gasp from her lips._

_Oh, how he'd violated her…_

_Oh, how she hated him…_

_The tentacle was suddenly retracting, but anchored to her, and she defiantly met his gaze as she was pulled closer to him. The little strength she'd managed to grip was quickly draining, and she found herself slipping._

_Naraku pulled her back, harshly. "This is your fault, Kikyou. It always is."_

_Always… What a definite word._

_And suddenly his lips were on hers sucking the rest of her breath away._

_That is how her story ends. Pain of corruption, of evil—slipping—wet lips—rank—can't breath! And finally she was free—from his body at least. His miasma was permanently ingrained in her soul now._

_Kikyou would never get that peaceful rest that Inuyasha had promised her._

_**That is how her story ends**_

Kagome's eyes flew open to see Inuyasha frantically mouthing her name, and her hearing returned only a second later. She blinked the remainder of old tears from her eyes and allowed her mate to drag her against his chest.

"Ow," she whimpered, her hand falling to her stomach, searching for the spot where the tentacle struck her—no. _Kikyou_.

There was a difference.

But at the time, it sure as hell didn't feel like it.

"Ow," she repeated pitifully. She'd given up on trying to understand Inuyasha's questions and assurances as he rocked her. In her nightmare, she'd shared a body with Kikyou. It was so cold in there—how did she stand it? The only warmth was the fire of miasma that cracked her porcelain skin as disgusting lips tasted her own.

Nausea struck her hard. Why did she have a strong feeling that she knew what Naraku tasted like? It was just a dream…

_Death, rot, rust, ash, sulfur…_

She stopped listing her horrors when a white ball struck her hard, and too shocked to move, she found she couldn't bring herself to look into her mate's eyes. She didn't want to see his shock, his sadness, his memories of his first love that she knew his eyes would reflect.

Oh dear God…

Kikyou…

* * *

Well... There you have it. I'm kind of sad to see her go, too... Maybe I should bring her back? -. Buuut, I don't have a death wish, you see? And bringing her back would accomplish nothing, so she is gonnnn-nah!

Bye bye, Kikyou. Bye bye.

Oooh--and before I forget: Chapters 5, 6, 7, and 8 have all been re-written. They're much different, and much more...like this chapter. Which was a relief, right? Not that depressing at all, at least until the very end, and even then, I think a lot of you are jumping for joy.


	59. The More Difficult the Task

_Chapter 59: The More Difficult the Task...  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

_Please...be gentle. I apologize for dragging my ass, but I've been busy, what with Final Exams, then Maymester, then a new puppy (which looks suspiciously like a male version of Daphne o.O), then many, many vacations, and now rereading the HP series before the new book comes out--and yes, I know I'm a loser, but this is tradition, and I cannot break tradition. Aaaand--I have all of tomorrow to read HBP, so I thought I'd go ahead and post this because I've been on a reading role lately, and those tend to last quite a while for me._

_On a more positive note--I love you guyz so very much! So very, very much, and I appreciate your patience more than you can know. _

* * *

_Time to answer some **reviews**:_

_Kagome's nausea: she's not preggers, but she had the taste of Naraku in her mouth._

_The whole barriers topic will be explained in this chapter._

_I have absolutely no idea how much more of this story is left. Now that I've gotten past the whole 'kill and revive Kagome' thing, everything else is pretty much up in the air. I do, of course, have sections of upcoming chapters already written. So…right now, I'm pretty much writing the story around those. It is, however, coming to an end. I'd say around 4 or 5 more chapters and an epilogue. The next chapter marks a significant turning point, so…stay tuned._

_Kagome 'throwing herself into Inuyasha's arms': I like to think that Kagome can't stay mad at Inuyasha for very long. Most of the time he's an insensitive idiot, and if I had to write four pages on him trying to convince her that he's sorry every time he messed up, this story really wouldn't get anywhere. Also, I write what I picture happening in my head. I hear the tones they use, see all the little insignificant moves they make, their expressions—I alone have complete access to all of this. So while Inuyasha is attacking Shippou, I see Kagome as being more upset and scared than angry. She's worried that Inuyasha will do something he'll regret—don't forget that she has the power to heal Shippou, should something happen. And yes, she could easily sit him, but that won't bring him back to his senses as he's still got them. And his claws are actually –in- Shippou's throat, not just wrapped around them, which makes sitting him a dangerous option for the kitsune. Plus I just wanted her to hug him.  
_

_And I'm glad you all liked Kikyou's death. She is probably the most confusing character I've had to write—and definitely the least consistent. I'll miss her—she was fun to play with, and had some of the best scenes in my opinion. Therefore, she died the death of a tragic hero, rather than a whorish villain._

* * *

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy, are drifting through my open mind  
Possessing and caressing me_

_-'Across the Universe' by **The Beatles**_

* * *

With a gasp, Kagome fell to her knees and stared at her hands. 

Kaede shook her head. "Again, Kagome. On your feet, child."

Her muscles clenched and rebelled as she tried to force herself to her feet with a grunt; she only managed to fall back to the grass. Why had she thought this would be easy? Had she _asked_ to do this to herself? Suddenly Sango was there with a hand around her arm to silently help her.

"Leave her be, Sango. Ye will not be carrying her through her battle. This is something she must do alone."

Kagome glared at the ground, murmuring a quick 'I got it, but thanks'. She was really starting to come close to disliking the elder priestess during her so-called 'crunch time'. And she honestly wanted nothing more than to stand on her own two feet again, just to show Kaede that she could. Too bad her muscles felt like they'd been shoved through a meat grinder.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

She lifted her head to smile tiredly at a nervous kitsune. "I'm fine, Shippou. This must be boring, huh? Why don't you go play in the village with some of your friends?"

He shook his head. "You're doing great! I'll watch you 'til dinner."

Glancing worriedly from the kneeling girl to the elder miko, Sango hesitantly withdrew her hand though she looked as though she thoroughly detested doing so. "Kaede… Don't you think this is a bit excessive? I know there isn't a lot of time, but…she's human. Let her rest for a moment. Inuyasha would flip if he saw this."

"He knows she is training, and this is what she asked for, Sango. I know it may seem cruel, but this is what she must do. Kagome," she repeated sharply. "On your feet. _Now_."

Indignant anger rushed through her, giving her the strength to stand again, if only to stare down at the miko who treated her so coldly.

'_You asked for this,_' she told herself. '_She didn't want to teach you, and you all but forced her._'

Her legs shook beneath her—she'd been spent long ago. For nine hours, she'd done nothing but pour out her energy. For nine hours, she'd worked, testing the limits on how much was _too_ much.

Kaede had told her there was a possibility that she'd push too hard, go too far, give too much. And Kagome had told her she'd cross that bridge when she got there.

Holding her hands at her sides, palms forward, she closed her eyes and focused, feeling more of her energy escape. It wasn't going where she wanted it to go! She needed it to morph the air around her, not _disappear_.

Which, ironically, was exactly what _she_ was trying to do.

She needed to be able to make this barrier—if only to prove that she wasn't Kikyou. That she could do this.

_Naraku had to die._

She'd felt him, in her body—Kikyou's body. She'd felt the true, undiluted evil that he consisted of. He shouldn't be allowed to walk this earth. And now he had the shards. _Her_ shards. He'd stained them with blood.

She'd do this for Kikyou, who realized too late that she had the power to defy fate, even if the only outcome was to fail in the end.

She'd do this for Inuyasha, who'd held her silently after her soul struck her before his eyes. He'd known immediately what it was. He wasn't stupid, and she wasn't stupid enough to pretend that everything was okay.

"_She fought him, Inuyasha. And she bought us time, gave us hope. …She's not confused anymore."_

And what had he been able to say to that? 'I failed her'? 'I'll kill that bastard'?

"…_She should have died a long time ago."_

And that was how he chose to mourn her. Silently and alone, and Kagome realized she had no choice but to let him. She'd let him tell himself that he had hated her, despised her for what she'd done to his family, that he was glad to be rid of her, and maybe one day… Maybe one day when he was ready, she would help him mourn Kikyou. Not the one that had helped kill her, but the Kikyou that gave Inuyasha hope when he so badly needed it so very long ago now. The Kikyou that gave her life—three times—so that the world could have the relief it so desperately needed if life were to go on.

Maybe it would have been better if she had let Inuyasha kill Kikyou. If the miko wanted to escape fate so badly, maybe she should have let her mate—a good man—take her instead of the evil she knew last.

Maybe—no, maybes weren't helping her _now_.

"Focus it now, Kagome!"

Kaede's voice startled her, but something in the miko's tone told her it was time.

_Now_!

With a growl, she clenched her teeth and pushed as hard as she could against the invisible barrier that was always there; then she heard a crack and for a brief second the air around her shivered and shimmered.

With a curse, she felt her legs give out from under her, hitting her knees hard before she crumpled to the ground. '_That's going to bruise…_' Blinking, she stared at the blades of grass that stretched on for miles; she knew she felt dizzy, but didn't understand why.

'Breath_, baka._'

When a great gasp, she searched for the oxygen that seemed to elude her. And then Sango was at her side, pulling her against her chest so that she could sit upright.

"Deep breaths, Kagome. Shippou, get me a bit of spare cloth."

Kagome lifted her eyes, her body numb, and she knew she'd almost gone too far. And Kaede knew it, too.

The priestess looked grim, almost ashamed.

'_Good_,' Kagome thought bitterly.

'_Don't__forget—you asked for this._'

'_You've told me already. About eight times._'

"Enough for today. You did well. Rest tomorrow, and we'll resume the following day."

Shippou came back with some cloth, and Sango held it against the miko's nose. Well. That wasn't helping her breath _at all_. And then she realized her nose had been bleeding.

"Oh great," she murmured. "Now Inuyasha's going to throw a fit."

"'Fit' doesn't really cover how pissed I am right now," he seethed, suddenly appearing at her side. "What the hell happened, Kagome?" He shot Kaede a mutinous glare before kneeling to pull his mate from the exterminator's grasp.

Hm…that was weird… She hadn't even sensed his youki. "Just tired," she breathed, closing her eyes when she felt the familiar fur of the fire rat scratching against her cheek. It was about the only thing she could feel.

There was a quick, sharp intake of air, but he didn't say anything else to her, cradling her further into his chest.

She fought against a sleep that was threatening to grab her, drag her under. "Where's Hiro?"

"Left him with Miroku when I smelled your blood, baka," he murmured carefully, and then—"I'll talk to _you_ later." His voice was dark and escaped no more than a hiss as he addressed the eldest woman, and Kagome was going to scold him, but she was already asleep.

* * *

"I'm _dying_," she moaned, rolling over and folding in on herself. Had she ever ached so badly in her entire life? No…she hadn't thought so. 

"That's not fucking funny, Kagome."

Oh… She hadn't meant to say that out loud. The priestess opened her eyes and struggled to sit up, smothering a whimper with the heel of her palm. "Gah," she groaned, blinking tears from her eyes. "Sorry. I'm just sore." She held her arms out for Hiro, and Inuyasha gave him to her.

"Yeah. We need to talk about that, by the way. I was playing with our _son_, when all of the sudden, I smell your goddamn _blood_ everywhere. Care to enlighten me on why your goddamn _blood_ was everywhere?"

Resituating Hiroshi, she winced when he started feeding. "It was just a nosebleed… I was practicing, Inuyasha. Kaede's training me."

"Yeah, well, not anymore. You could have fucking killed yourself, you idiot. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

She winced again—this time from his tone, which was clipped, controlled. "I stopped before that could happen—Inuyasha, I _need_ to learn these techniques. You know that, right? That this could mean _everything_?"

He scoffed at her, muttering something about 'conceited', and now he'd face her wrath.

"I'm not being conceited, you arrogant jerk; I'm being realistic! Yes, you have a giant sword, and yes, you're _amazing_ with it—Same with Sango and her boomerang, Miroku and his kazaana, Sesshoumaru and Tokijin, Kagura and her fan… But Inuyasha…those are all _physical_ weapons. They're capable of destroying Naraku's body, but that's not what I'm worried about. I felt him—" She paused, tossing a nervous glance at her mate before steeling herself. "I felt him rip through me when Kikyou died. It's not the body I'm training to fight, but what's left when _you_ destroy that."

He stared at her for a long moment, only tearing his incalculable gaze away when she began to fidget uncomfortably. Sitting beside her with a sigh, he tweaked Hiro's ear watching it flick in annoyance, though the pup didn't pull away from his mama. "Fine. But if you _ever_ go as far as you did last night…"

"Don't worry… I'm almost there. Kaede said it should be easy and less taxing on my powers once I can accomplish it just _one_ time, that its just a matter of breaking through the wall."

"Keh. Just…be careful, wench."

She smiled at him. "I'm _always_ careful."

"…That does _not_ make me feel better."

Her eyes searched his, a hand brushing against his cheek. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this was the immature boy she'd first freed from the tree. Oh, he still had his moments, no doubt about that, but now he'd become wiser, more selfless, more vulnerable, and when she thought about it, she could even pinpoint the exact moment it had happened. The moment he gave his life to her, and was entrusted with her own in return. The moment the stakes were raised. The moment she became a necessity to him, and likewise with her. The moment he told her he loved her as they lay by the hot springs. That moment, he'd lost just a little of the fire that made Inuyasha… _Inuyasha_—though, thankfully, he had plenty to spare….

Before Kagome it had all been cocky smirks and scowls.

Now he knew how to smile—and laugh… It felt good, it _sounded_ good.

Now he remembered how to cry, and it was at these rare times that he wished he could hate Kagome. At least, that's what she thought. Of course, if he knew that's what she thought, he would call her stupid. And that he doesn't cry, dammit!

Now his face had matured, and in the last month, he looked like he'd suffered a century's worth of pain. Of course, she blamed herself for this—for the way his features weren't automatically contorted into a scowl any longer, but rather a weary, resigned smile, that was more melancholy than anything.

She'd grown to hate that smile. But now, as her mate healed, it was beginning to disappear, and she had to laugh every time she saw that scowl.

The one she loved for no reason other than it was simply _Inuyasha_.

Smoothing his furrowed brow with gentle fingers, she smiled at him and willed him to see how very much she needed him. There was no way she wasn't going to return to him if she could help it. "Shut up and distract me from my impending demise."

"Keh. Still not funny, wench," he retorted dryly, but he did reach into the folds of his haori. Thrusting his fist forward at her, he looked away. "You, uh, you need to wash it…"

Carefully lying the now satisfied pup down beside her, she cautiously held her hand out. Their eyes met, and she smiled at him before dropping her gaze to the new weight. Staring at the small object he dropped into her open palm, she shook her head. His old fang, tinted pink on one side still felt smooth and cool to the touch.

"Don't understand why you wouldn't just let me make another," he grumbled, meeting her eyes again. "Ain't like the fang won't grow back."

"You…went back," she murmured softly. "For this." She'd honestly thought he'd forgotten about it.

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

His nervousness didn't surprise her. "Can you still smell it?"

"…Yeah."

Her soft lips touching his nearly startled him. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

* * *

"You—you _killed_ her?" 

Naraku stared hungrily at the jewel in his hand and chose to ignore his incarnation. The red glass was so dark it almost appeared black against his white flesh. "Only three shards left…" A dark smile twisted his already manic features, and she shivered at the surge of power that swelled in the room when his gaze fell upon her. "Fetch."

* * *

Miroku brushed the door aside, entering Kaede's hut to find his friend glowering at her while she continued crushing herbs. "Is everything all right?" 

Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms as his glower intensified. "Fuck, no. I'm not leaving until this old hag answers me."

"Respect, Inuyasha," Miroku warned, solemn blue eyes flicking back to the old miko. "What's happened?"

Kaede sighed and continued with her herbs.

"She's pushing Kagome too fuckin' hard—she's not ready for that yet, Kaede! You're killing her!"

Wrinkled old eyes finally met his as she stilled. "Time is limited, Inuyasha. She must be ready soon. This is for the good of the world."

"Fuck the world," he snarled. "And she's not going to be any help if you kill her first!"

His anger was a potent, deadly thing that left him stalking back and forth, his bright eyes never leaving who he deemed his mate's tormenter.

"If she cannot accomplish this—unleash these new possibilities—then perhaps we are dead already. As she is, she can defeat Naraku's underlings, and perhaps, Naraku himself." With cracking knees, she stood to stare up into Inuyasha's eyes. "But once the jewel is complete, and he has unlimited power… She will need a purity great enough to counter his evil."

He shook his head and began pacing again. "You're asking too much of her."

"Aye, but pressure often is the key to success."

"What a load of _bullshit_! People _crack_ under that kind of pressure, Kaede! The fate of the fucking _world_?"

Kind brown eyes smiled back up at him as he whirled around to face her again. "I seem to remember Kagome's unique ability to heal surfacing when ye were dying, Inuyasha."

His face blanked, and he pulled away, ignoring Miroku's hand as it clasped his shoulder.

An all-knowing smile made the bitterest gall rise in the back of his throat, and he hardened his glare at her words. "_Never_ underestimate the power of pressure, boy."

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to calm himself before muttering through gritted teeth, "You've been telling her…You've said this is something she must do alone. She seems alright now, but when the time comes and we have to face Naraku, she's gonna be scared out of her fucking mind because you have drilled this idea into her—that she's going to be _alone_!"

"And she will be."

"_No_, she fucking _won't_, you _stupid_ hag!"

"Inuyasha." Miroku, who had been eerily quiet throughout the conversation, set his gaze on the old miko. "Please explain yourself, Kaede."

Kaede sighed and slowly sat down again, beckoning the two men to do the same; only Miroku obeyed. Inuyasha continued to glare down at her from where he stood. "I'll tell ye exactly as I told Kagome before we even began. She is my sister's reincarnation, yes, but they were both part of something so much bigger. A line of warriors with the sole purpose of fighting evil. Understand that I do not mean destroy evil completely; they are simply tools through which the scales are _balanced_."

"Midoriko…" The name escaped the monk's lips in no more than a breath as he began fitting the pieces together.

"Aye," Kaede nodded sagely, staring deep into the flickering fire before her. "The first and last miko to succeed in breaking through her own barrier—the one that constricted and limited her powers. Of course, others have tried—most of which forfeited their lives to gain a power they had not the ability to possess. …Even Kikyou felt the risks were too great, and refused to attempt it. But then again, she didn't think she'd need to. Midoriko dealt with an evil as great as Naraku—almost all of the world's evil gathered to a single battlefield where she alone remained to fight. So many of her warriors were lost, and in return she'd slain many. She'd created a balance once again."

"So she created the Shikon no Tama, where her battle wouldn't cost the lives of others—her own balance suspended forever," Miroku finished with a detached nod. Kaede didn't need to assure his reply.

The hanyou tensed. "This thing Kagome's working on—is she going to become some damn jewel?"

The old woman chuckled and shook her head. "No, child. But she will possess the ability to create one, should she succeed. That great evil has risen again, and now Kagome—Midoriko—has to destroy it. Do ye see, Inuyasha? You will be there to help destroy Naraku's body, but Kagome alone can rid the world of his _evil_."

With a disgruntled snort, he shoved his arms in his haori, and turned his head away. "Keh! She's already said as much."

An amused smile twisted her lips as she stared at the stubborn hanyou. "So, Kagome's already discussed this with you."

"…Maybe. That doesn't mean I'm not still fucking pissed at you," he snapped irritably, though he still refused to look at her. A growl tore from his throat when the monk casually whapped him upside the head.

"Stop being so petty."

He fixed him with a furious glower. "Hit me again, monk, and I'm keepin' the arm."

"Do you understand how important this is now, Inuyasha? The barrier that she's working on—it will make her invisible, but it can do _so much more_ than that, child. She's breaking through her own restraints in achieving this. That power supply that Nazakaki tapped into when she trespassed in Kagome's mind—that wasn't all she possesses."

"You make her sound like a tool."

Her smile was cynical, and he saw at that moment that she absolutely loathed her new duty. "In a way, she is. Ye used to call her a shard detector, did ye not? But I believe we both know she's so much more than that."

His sigh was resentful, yet resigned, his fists clenching and unclenching by his side as he realized that he was just going to stand by and allow Kagome to continue her training—however self-destructive it truly was. "Just…promise me you'll take it easy on her."

She frowned, though not unkindly. "Ye know I can do no such thing."

"Of course you can't," he muttered angrily, "because that would be too damn convenient for me."

"That isn't fair, Inuyasha, to assume that Kaede likes this any more than you do."

"Keh."

Stupid monk. Just couldn't let me vent, could he?

Gold eyes focused on the makeshift door before him, "Remember—she's not some goddamn student you could find anywhere. And she's not Midoriko, either. She's _Kagome_."

And then he was gone, Miroku following close behind.

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive, Sango?" the miko asked again, shaking in anticipation. 

Strapping on her armor, the slayer rolled her eyes at the girl's excitement but couldn't help but grin. That giddiness of hers was really contagious. "Yes, Kagome, I'm positive."

"Absolutely?"

"Absolutely. It wasn't for long, but you _did_ vanish—just for a split second."

Choosing to ignore that last part, the miko gasped loudly and pulled her friend into a tight embrace—which probably wasn't the best idea, as every muscle in her body seemed to obscenely tell her so. While her body berated her, she chose to rejoice. "I'm almost there, Sango! This wasn't a stupid idea after all!"

"Of course it wasn't—you thought of it after all, right?" Sango teased, poking the young woman in the ribs.

"Ouch."

Shaking her head with a small smile, Sango asked a great question. "Are you going to be able to train today?"

"…Absolutely."

That sounded less than reassuring. A brow raised. "Absolutely?"

And there was her contagious grin again. "Absolutely," she repeated, picking at a loose thread on her shorts

The last of her equipment adorned, she began to stretch, adding nonchalantly, "Inuyasha stopped by yesterday while you were sleeping."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… Apparently he caused such a commotion in Kaede's house that the villagers deemed it necessary to send for Miroku."

Her fingers froze, loosing interest in the thread immediately. "He didn't tell me about that," she murmured, her eyes wide. A groan welled up in her, and she buried her face in her hands—all earlier exhilaration forgotten. "Oh God…how embarrassing…"

"I don't really blame him, Kagome. I mean it's been what—three weeks? And then the other day…"

"I was fine, Sango," she said softly. "I probably went a little further than I should have, but nothing happened."

"What you did was dangerous. I know that everything's fine now, but…just be aware of the consequences of what could happen should you mess up. I'm not trying to scare you, but you need to be more cautious. You're like my little sister; if something were to happen to you…"

"Then you have my permission to kick butt—even if that butt happens to be mine. Come on; Kaede's waiting."

The slayer's brow furrowed as she stared at her friend. "Kagome—"

"Come _on_, Sango! Besides, I've already had this conversation with Inuyasha."

* * *

It had taken a while—many, _many_ hours on her part. It had also taken a lot of energy; consequently, she was now able to produce more. She was now able to produce a barrier that shielded her from view—a nearly impossible feat that guaranteed her large sums of strength. 

Hiro was now two months old and getting bigger and more like his daddy every day.

Inuyasha no longer smiled that sad smile at her, but grinned or scowled, not hesitating to tell her when she was being a pain in his ass, which strangely made her happier.

"All right. Let's see it." Inuyasha reclined against a tree, holding out his hands for the pup that his mate held on her hip.

"Let's go to Papa!" she cooed, pressing a sloppy kiss to a chubby cheek. "Muwah!" Giggling when she was rewarded with an absent grin, she passed the baby to his father.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "If he grows up talking like that, it's on you."

Winking at him, she told him to watch, and he did.

Then she was gone, and part of him began to panic before he reminded himself that this was what she'd been working on for the last several weeks. Yeah…his mate was a miko that could kick ass.

"Holy shit, Kagome…"

He couldn't see her or smell her, but he could still feel her—hell, she had part of his soul in her body. He followed her movements with his eyes, though all he saw was air, and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Not bad."

"You can see me," she frowned, reappearing before his eyes.

"Nah—can't see you, smell you, or hear you. That's pretty damn impressive; it'll be useful."

He was rewarded with a happy kiss as she quickly kneeled by his side. A hand found Hiro's hair, and she gently tugged on a curl, giggling when he blinked lazily at her.

Because of the excitement in her bright eyes, his own smile never faded. "How long can you keep it up?"

"I've only tried for about an hour and a half, but I wasn't tired when I decided to stop." She quickly wiped her hair out of her eyes and settled beside him, letting him pull her closer with his free arm. "It's not keeping the barrier up that's the problem, but rather breaking through this…wall for the first time."

"Mm." He pressed his lips against the top of her head when she rested it against his shoulder. A sudden calm settled over him, and he sighed, drawing his mate even closer, his claws toying with the hem of her top.

"It…was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do," she suddenly murmured.

Her mate didn't respond. He already knew that, didn't he? All those nights she came home completely drained, too tired to even eat—yet she always made time to feed and play with Hiro several times a day. Kaede refused to take that from her. He thought back on all of the one-sided arguments they'd had over the past month—the ones where Inuyasha insisted that she take it easy, but she was already asleep.

He'd missed her.

"That makes it worth more, Kagome."

She looked surprised at first, lifting her head to stare into his eyes. Then she smiled, and he realized exactly how _much_ he'd missed her. "Yes. I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

Chuckling, her fingers found its way to the ring on her finger—an action that made him more pleased than it probably should have. He watched her fidget with the piece of jewelry, twisting it absently in circles. She wanted to say something; he could tell. An ear twitched when a sigh escaped her lips.

"Kagome?"

There was another sigh before she found the words to answer him. "I'm ready for our 'happily ever after', Inuyasha," she admitted quietly, feeling him tense against her. She had his undivided attention.

"You're…not happy?"

Shaking her head, she said, "It's not that. I am happy, but…" Brushing more hair away from her face, she shifted to take the small baby from him to cradle him against her chest. "It can't last, can it? This peace… We've already started a family. Hiro depends on us, Inuyasha, but he's not the only one."

He thought about her words carefully, and dragged her into his lap. "This is about Naraku… It will be over soon, Kagome. Then we can have that wedding your grandfather keeps nagging me about—" She slapped his arm—"and raise Hiroshi in your time. It'll be quiet. Well, as quiet as it can be with you around," he teased, and she slapped his arm again.

"Baka," she murmured, though not unhappily. "You'll leave this era?"

Did she have to sound so fucking sad when she asked that? He couldn't meet her eyes. "We'll have to. I think we've…done enough here."

"Shippou won't understand."

"He'll…have Rin. Eventually. And one day, he'll understand."

"What about Sango and Miroku?" She wriggled in his arms to stare into his eyes and felt her stomach drop when his clouded over as he stared into the distance. '_He doesn't think they're going to make it…_' "It must be horrible, being so cynical all the time," she asserted with a frown.

"It's kept me alive, wench," he replied easily enough—oblivious to the sharp pang those words sent through his mate.

"Right."

Her curt tone made him pause, and he stared at her as though just realizing she was there, and his brows furrowed. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

She shook her head wearily. "I just want to forget it ever happened. I think…I think I'll be able to do that after I've killed Nazakaki."

She sounded far too hopeful—so hopeful, in fact, that Inuyasha didn't have the heart to tell her that it didn't work that way. Instead he remained quiet. Sometimes he wished he could forget, too, of course, but he always realized—it would be a reminder. A reminder of Kagome's humanity, naivety—of how close he came to losing her.

He'd _never_ forget.

She looked up to see that same sad smile pasted carefully on his face, as though he was afraid to let her see him frown. And it was then that she realized that every time the incident was brought up, that smile was there to try to convince her that he wasn't angry. That he didn't blame her; and suddenly she resented that smile less and more at the same time.

"Look, stupid," he sighed irritably, "now you've gone and made yourself sad again."

She started at his tone, and whipped her head back up to see him scowling at her with no real censure, and then she started to laugh.

And it felt so good—to laugh in his arms, with their baby safe against her chest, with her mate's scowl fading into a satisfied smile as he tightened his grip on her. It also felt good to feel her newfound strength singing in her veins responding to the determination in her mate's.

"I've missed you," she said suddenly, once her laughter had died away.

His lips found the top of her head again. "Keh. You talk too much, wench."

"You keep saying that," she teased, feigning puzzlement.

"And that should tell you something."

"That you missed me, too?"

"I _really_ don't think that's it."

"But you did."

He snorted, but said nothing.

Placing the pup back in her lap after blowing some raspberries on his cheeks, she began cheerily, "So—because it makes me happy, which you _love_ doing by the way—" he snorted again, "—tell me our future plans again."

"Destroy Naraku," he said stonily.

Kagome sighed. "Well. Yes. And then?"

"Destroy the jewel."

With a groan, she twisted around to stare reproachfully into his eyes. "Plans of death and destruction aren't really what I'm looking for here," she admitted. "Go a little further ahead."

"Uh…more pups?" he questioned, running a hand through his hair.

"There you go."

"A house?"

"Naturally."

With a smirk, he grabbed her left hand and held it up to examine it. The diamond flashed brilliantly when the sun hit it. "And of course a stupid human marriage to let all those bastards know that you're mine."

"You'll have a ring, too," she reminded him. "So all those girl's will have to keep their hands off you."

This marriage deal was starting to sound even better.

"Good," he growled sincerely. "As if I wanted those weak humans to touch my hair with their nasty hands."

"You let this 'weak human' touch your hair," she replied archly with raised eyebrows.

"You're an exception. The _only_ exception."

She laughed again because it was so much better than frowning. "You know, I touched your ears while you were sleeping—when we first met. I hadn't even known about the Shikon then, or who you were, but I couldn't keep my hands off your ears."

Another smirk. "That's probably when you fell in love with me," he sniffed. "I don't much blame you."

"Perhaps," she grudgingly admitted, "it _would _have been that very day—" he grinned, "—if you hadn't opened your mouth."

"Oi!"

The baby only burbled happily.

Kagome was back for the time being, and had completed the most valuable part of her training. So today they would pretend that they had simple lives, they would relax and enjoy being a family. Taste what they have to lose. Remind themselves why it's imperative that they survive.

Today they laugh.

Tomorrow they kill.

Nazakaki is waiting.

* * *

_Umkay--recap: Kagome gets her ass handed to her by Kaede's brutal training, Inuyasha flips a shit, Inuyasha calms down, Inuyasha flips yet another shit in which he swears more than I believe I've ever allowed, Kaede's explanations are more than likely out of sync with the canon storyline, random scene with Sango just b/c I pity her, and we discover that Kagome, as well as Inuyasha, is still on an emotional rollercoaster. The scene is ended with unnecessarily dramatic lines._

_ D: I dislike Hiro as a baby!! He has no personality whatsoevaaar! Because he's a baby! (andalewzer D:)_

_On an equally random note--wtf is up with Harry Potter's Dumbledore (actor)? I mean...why is he so __angry? Always __angry..._

_ The last page or so was slapped together in ten minutes--sorry!  
_


	60. Purging the Sin

_Chapter 60: Purging the Sin_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

_Alright, peoples! This is my largest chapter of all with 'Close Encounters' barely losing by a page! That's right—22 pages of pure ecststory (Oh, I'm so hilarious -.-)! My gift to you for putting up with my ration of crap and delays—I love you all!_

_By the way…Deathly Hallows…kicked so much butt, it's not even funny. And I will maim anyone who says otherwise! And while I'm on the topic of Harry Potter, the 5th movie thoroughly pissed me off by making MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHARACTER's death a suckfest. And by leaving out the best scene in which Harry trashes Dumbledore's office because my favorite character's death was a suckfest. I felt cheated. But--Helena Bonham Carter, who's very good at playing the crazies, did an amazing job on Bellatrix, even if I picture Bella's features to be more along the lines of Famke Janssen. Enjoi the story!_

* * *

_Also, I have a new beta—everyone say hi to Lady of the Lost Lands, who was kind enough to offer. This makes things a lot simpler for me. And _simpler _for _me_, means more _updates _for _you_. :D_

* * *

_Time to answer some __**reviews**_

_About the chapters: I have no idea how many are left. But it is coming to an end. I can, however, tell you that this story will not be finished by September, as I start school tomorrow._

_About Dumbledore (and yes, this is completely unrelated to my story): He is most definitely overly grouchy/dramatic in the movies. And I don't really have a problem with that, per say, but rather with the fact that that's not how Dumbledore is supposed to be. Dumbledore is calm and wise and kind and patient, and rarely resorts to snapping at people. The Dumbledore in the movie is liable to die of a heart attack while throttling a student. And yes, I am shamelessly using my story to push my opinions of pop-culture onto you. Enjoy!_

* * *

_For indeed I myself have seen with my own eyes the Sibyl at Cumae, hanging in a bottle, and when those boys would say to her: 'Sibyl, what do you want?' she would reply: 'I want to die.'_

_--_Satyricon_ by Petronius_

* * *

"Excuse me?" Sango's eyes darted disbelievingly from the miko to the hanyou. '_We're leaving_,' he'd said with a finality that gave her pause. 

'_We're leaving to go find Nazakaki._'

"Nazakaki—we're going to kill her," Inuyasha reiterated, his eyes falling on the monk who met his gaze silently as he studied him.

"I hope you mean all of us when you say '_we'_," Sango growled. The nerve of that baka—'_We're leaving_.' After all they'd been through together, all that ass could give her was a brisk 'We're leaving.'

His eyes flicked to her with something akin to pity, but it was gone as quickly as it come. "No—she's ours to hunt, ours to kill." His features once again contorted, and she realized that it wasn't pity she'd seen before but some sort of anguished frustration. "This isn't any of your business."

Her dark eyes brightened with an instant fury, and she stepped forward to shove against the idiot's chest with her palms. "None of my business, my ass!" she shouted. "None of my—_where_ do _you_ get off? How _dare_ you tell me—" She cut herself short as her fury left her struggling for words. "_Kohaku_ wasn't any of your business," she hissed, glaring at him. "Yet I seem to recall you ripping my sword out of my hand."

"That was different—"

"No, it damn well _wasn't_!"

Why couldn't the bitch just leave well enough alone? Couldn't she see this was hard enough on Kagome as it was—that she didn't need Sango yelling at them for their decision?

Kagome had been adamant that the other members of their group stay behind.

She'd also made it clear that Inuyasha was to leave Nazakaki alone, that she was the one that would kill the youkai. White hot anger shot through his chest and left him with the desire to destroy something—kill anything.

Kagome, with her throat slit, pinned to his tree with no pup… And he couldn't touch the bitch that did it.

And suddenly he snapped at Sango, using the words he knew would hurt her most. "Then next time I'll let you kill your own brother since it means that damn much to you," he shot back, ignoring his mate's gasp. "If Naraku hasn't—"

Miroku was suddenly between his own fiancé and Inuyasha, his eyes hard and unrelenting. "Inuyasha, that is _enough_. I understand that you're anxious, but address Sango like that again, and I won't hesitate to beat some sensitivity into that thick skull of yours."

Shame flooded his face as his black brows disappeared under a fringe of bangs, and he found he couldn't quite meet the slayer's eye, but he could smell the horror and anger that permeated Kagome's scent as she suddenly hurried forward to wrap the now quiet woman in her arms. He just knew she was glaring at him.

"I—I didn't mean…" He winced, trying to block out Kagome's soft whispers as she rubbed Sango's back. "Sorry…"

"Kohaku's fine, Sango. Naraku hasn't killed him yet."

"You don't know that, Kagome," she murmured, pulling away from the girl. There was something to be said for the proud way she held herself—as though Inuyasha's words hadn't cut her to the quick.

"Yes, Sango, I do. He won't kill him for a while yet, and we'll save him before he can."

A morose suspicion lit the slayer's eyes again, though her face remained otherwise blank. "How do you know?"

And Inuyasha grimaced again at the weak smile that Kagome gave her.

_Because I know him…Naraku._

_Because his possibilities with Kohaku are still limitless._

_Because he won't kill Kohaku until you are there to watch_.

"Because I have faith."

Sango stared at her for a long moment, and Kagome had a feeling that she was stripping her of all her lies and secrets. It was completely unsettling. "Don't let her destroy you, Kagome."

And the quiet words shook her down to her core as she pulled away with a gasp.

"You're better than her. Don't forget it."

Suddenly Kagome wanted to cry, but settled for biting her lip instead—Sango had touched upon one of her greatest fears.

Sango turned her eyes upon Inuyasha, who had the decency to flush again.

"I didn't mean it, Sango. The kid's gonna be fine. I was just—"

"It's alright, really. I think we have more important things to worry about right now than rash words," she replied with as soft a smile as he'd ever seen from her. "Like your plan to leave."

"Sango, this is something that Inuyasha and I must do alone. I think it will help…you know…" Kagome sighed before smiling at her. "I just need to do this alone."

Miroku exhaled slowly, draping an arm over Sango's shoulders as she just stared at her friends. "If that is what you truly wish," he began hesitantly, "then we shall stay behind and look over the village."

The miko bit her lip again. "Actually," she murmured, shooting a glance at her mate, "we need you to do something else for us. Please," she hurried to add.

"And what is that?"

"We need you to go to my bastard of a brother's castle and wait for us. Tell him we're bringing Kouga back with us as soon as we can, and that he needs to send for Ushitsuyoi."

"You plan on finding Naraku," Miroku realized.

"He can't hide forever, and it's time we end this. He'll come, once we have Kouga's shards. He'll come, and he'll die."

"So you think Nazakaki will head north?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I know she will. Now that the bastard has all those shards, he'll need Kouga's. And he's too much of a little bitch to go get it himself," he muttered harshly. "She'll be there. The only question is how long we'll have to wait for her."

"We'll go," Sango said suddenly. "Of course, we'll go."

The hanyou smiled wryly at her. "Didn't expect any other answer from you."

She hummed her agreement before her eyes fell upon the only two in the clearing that hadn't been dragged into their conversation. Shippou and Hiro lay curled up on a pallet that Kagome had made for them. The hanyou's tiny hand was curled around one of Shippou's fingers.

"What about Shippou? Does he stay or come with us?"

Kagome turned to look at the children, too, and a genuine smile sprang to her lips. "Come, I think. He can stay with Rin in the castle, and he'll be fine."

"Keh! You're not meddling, are you, wench?"

She stared innocently up at him. "No."

"You sure?" He smirked when she wrinkled her nose, obviously disgruntled that he didn't believe her.

"_Yes_, I'm _sure_."

Inuyasha nodded, and extended a hand to the monk, who took it with his own free one. "We'll meet you there soon; keep the little runt out of trouble while I'm not here to stomp his ass."

"And make sure he gets along with Rin," Kagome piped up.

"I knew it: you _are_ meddling."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just making sure he doesn't get lonely, you baka."

Chuckling, Miroku dropped his hand back to his side and pulled the slayer a little closer. "Well, Sango dearest, should we go ahead and ready ourselves for the voyage?"

"Yes. Alright." Her eyes flew back to Kagome, who smiled at her.

"I guess this is goodbye for now. We're taking Hiroshi to Mama's, and we're leaving straight from there."

Kagome was suddenly pulled into Sango's hug. "Be careful, all right?" she asked seriously. "I know you're both strong, but I know you're both angry, too."

"We'll be careful. We'll be _fine_. Watch over Shippou for me, okay?"

"Of course."

And with one last squeeze, Kagome pulled away.

* * *

Kagome was nervous—hell, _nervous_ didn't begin to describe the smell that enveloped her. She was…confused. And sad, and scared, and anxious…even a little angry. She was completely miserable as she sat on the couch with Daphne's head resting on her knee and Hiro snuggled against her breast as she absently toyed with one of his ears. 

"I'm so glad you stopped by to visit," Mai continued, ruffling Inuyasha's bangs as she passed him—an affectionate action that made Inuyasha feel like even more of a bastard for dragging her only daughter away from her. "I'll make us some lunch—and my, how Hiroshi's growing!" She left the living room, and it wasn't long before Inuyasha heard the faint clanging of pots from the kitchen.

The hanyou turned his attention back to his mate when Daphne issued a low, mournful sort of whine, her tail thumping once against the carpet.

"Hell, Kagome, could you get any tenser? You look like Sesshoumaru over there."

Her confused and startled eyes shifted into a fierce glare, her eyebrows furrowing indignantly. "Shut it, dog-boy—I still haven't forgotten about what you said to Sango."

"I said I was sorry," he grumbled, plucking at the carpet with his claws. "I didn't mean to—"

"Be completely heartless?" she suggested, and he scowled. "_Really_, Inuyasha! What were you thinking? You _know _that's a touchy subject with her."

"Like I don't feel enough like a dog already..."

He felt her anger diminish, though she still forced a haughty glare at him. "Well, you should…And please stop pulling up Mama's carpet."

He stared down at the tiny mess he'd made and put his hands in his lap with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

She finally smiled at him, but it was tepid at best.

"I don't suppose telling you that everything will be fine would make you relax?"

She stiffened for a moment before shrugging. "It might…"

He picked himself off the floor and crossed the room to sit beside her on the sofa. Ignoring the dog's baleful glower, he pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Everything will be fine, wench," he murmured, burying his nose in her hair.

She nodded and snuggled closer into him, cradling the pup with her body. "I just hate to leave him—we don't even know how long we'll be gone."

"We'll be back before your mother spoils him too bad," he teased, nudging her cheek with his nose. He was rewarded with a small smile. "He won't even realize we're gone with all the attention and shit he'll be getting from her and the squirt. And the pup likes stories, right? So who's to say that long-winded old bat of a grandfather of yours won't be completely useless."

She swatted his arm, but giggled. "You're horrible, you know?"

"Nah, you love it."

"That's because you've worn off on me, too."

At that he grinned—completely unrepentant. "I have, haven't I? Ah, well, it was a good day when you told that farmer exactly where he could shove his…staff." He was torn between laughing and growling at the memory of the villager flirting with his mate. He settled for appreciation that his mate thoroughly crushed the guy so that he didn't have to.

"He was lewd, and it was completely uncalled for. Especially since I was holding a newborn baby. Besides, if I hadn't shot him down, you'd have ripped his arms off and beaten him with them."

"I'm still thinking about it," he admitted. But he couldn't ignore the pleased flush on Kagome's face when he'd told her that he wouldn't butcher the man while she was watching—that she'd done well, herself.

She was quiet for a moment as she toyed with a lock of his hair; the only sounds were Mai still bustling around the kitchen.

"Thank you for making me feel better."

She felt his lips press against the top of her head and smiled again.

8888888888888

It was time to say goodbye. Inuyasha had left to go put Hiro in his crib, dragging the newly arrived Souta with him out of the kitchen.

Kagome watched her mom wash dishes for a long while, memorizing her movements and the little things that were her mom. A soft tune reached her ears—the lullaby that her mother always used to sing to her… The lullaby that she still sang to Hiroshi every night.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby _

She'd sing it to herself later, and if she was still alive by the end of it all, she'd sing it to Hiro as well.

Staring at her hands that rested upon the table, the miko frowned. The idea of never coming back wasn't as painful as she'd imagined it would be. It hurt, yes, but if she was ever to die again…

They would rid the world of Naraku, and Hiro would be safe with his grandmother.

Naraku would never tear another family apart ever again.

"You may be a grown woman now, Kagome, but that doesn't mean I won't listen to your problems and try to help you." Kagome looked up to see Mai smiling down at her—that same warm smile that had always made her feel a little bit better. But now it made her feel just a little bit worse.

"Mama—" she started before cutting herself off and looking away.

"Let me guess," she began, that damning smile never wavering, "You're off to brave the dangers of the past once again, and don't want me to worry."

She had to smile at that. "Well…yeah… But Mama…"

"But you'll have Inuyasha with you, so you should know that I never worry _too_ much. I always worry, of course, but that's what a mother does."

Her smile trembled, but she ducked her head and said, "I know."

"Sweetie, you're making me nervous. Just go ahead and tell me what's worrying you."

"Mama? Listen to me, okay? I have to go back down the well, and I may not be back for…a while."

The woman's indulging smile faltered. "Oh?"

"I-I need you to take care of Hiro for me while we're gone. Please." Why did merely uttering those words feel like she was walking to her own funeral?

"Of course I will, but—" She cut herself off as Kagome shot out of her chair and hugged her tightly.

"Are you…sure you're okay, sweetie?"

Kagome nodded against her cheek, trying to ignore the tell-tale burning behind her eyes. "Yes, Mama. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I know I didn't say it as often as I should have when I was growing up."

Mai stiffened against her and then tightened her arms more fiercely around her daughter, and Kagome knew that she knew…

It would be different this time. It would be more dangerous. There was a possibility that her baby girl might not come back at all...

"Don't be silly, Kagome," she admonished thickly. "You made sure that everyone around you knew that you loved them. It always was one of your better talents—to make people feel loved."

Tears, hot and tiring, squeezed from her closed eyes.

"There's not enough love in this world, you know."

"I don't think there is either."

"I love you, Kagome," Mai murmured finally pulling away to dry her daughters eyes with a warm hand. "Now, go tell your brother bye. And your grandfather is in the store. Maybe you could stop by and tell him bye, too?"

"Yes, Mama. And thank you, for watching over Hiroshi. I'll…I'll try to hurry back."

There was something behind Mai's eyes that she hid with a small smile. "I know you will."

* * *

"So…how long do you think we'll have to stay at Kouga's?" 

Inuyasha twitched his ear away from her grasp as he kept running. "Fucking more than I'd like," he grouched, flicking his ear away again.

A sigh sounded, and he felt her breath rush against his cheek. "Can't you at least try to be civil to him?"

"Keh—no!"

"I'm not asking you to be his best friend, Inuyasha. Just please don't threaten to '_sharpen your claws_' on him."

"It'd be more than he deserves," he huffed, his ear twitching again. "And will you _stop doing that_, wench?"

"But…you like it when I play with your ears."

"Yeah," he muttered with a grimace. "I do."

His meaning was not lost on her, and she lowered her hand to drape across his chest, opting to toy with his hair instead.

"Though by all means, keep going—I'd like nothing more than to show up on Kouga's doorstep smelling like—"

"—Dog," she grumbled, and he knew she was blushing.

"—sex."

"—Pig."

"Got anymore animals to compare me to, wench?"

She paused for a moment, and he felt her glaring at him out of the corner of her eye as her chin rested on his shoulder. "Ass."

He grinned and shook his head. "Bitch."

_"Yours_," she whispered boldly in his ear, causing Inuyasha to stumble for a moment before he regained his balance.

"Damn, Kagome," he huffed as she laughed at him. "I wasn't being serious about stopping, but if you keep that up…"

She hummed happily in response, but made no attempts to goad him further, and after a few minutes of silence he felt her slip back into her previous melancholy. Glancing sideways at her, he saw that her smile was bittersweet, and maybe that was what got to him. Or maybe it was the memory of her stricken face six hours ago, when they'd jumped back down the well—after she'd said goodbye to her family, to their pup…

Just in case.

"I won't kick Kouga's ass," he finally relented with what he'd hoped was nonchalance. "Consider it an early Christmas present."

She giggled and hugged him tighter. "I think I'd like that."

"I knew you would."

"Though I still expect another present come Christmas."

"I know you do."

She laughed again and kissed his cheek. "I'll make you ramen when we stop tonight."

"You'd better."

* * *

"You awake, Kagome?" Inuyasha had slowed to a walk, and gently squeezed a thigh that was pressed against his hip. 

"Yep."

"We're here," he ground out with all the enthusiasm he could muster—which was not much considering the rancid reek of wolves that thickened the air.

Slipping off his back, she looked around at the rocky walls that surrounded her. Cliffs rose ominously on both sides of her, climbing continuously until the edges melted into night sky. "We are?"

He lifted a clawed finger and pointed ahead to a pinprick of light—fires, she realized. It wasn't long before a quiet buzz reached her ear. Many people were talking and singing just ahead at the end of the rock walls. There was a whole village of wolves beyond this passage. Joy.

Suddenly, growls sounded around them, surrounded them, and Kagome's fingers tightened on the sleeve of his haori when her mate growled right back at them.

"We came to see Kouga," she called out, staring into the darkness.

All growls ceased, and a harsh voice spat back at them. "And what do you want with Prince Kouga? A pathetic hanyou and a weak human?"

Inuyasha's bicep twitched under her fingers, but she held onto him, shooting him a warning glance. "Does Kouga know you treat his friends like this?" she called back, a bit irritated herself.

There was the satisfying feeling that she'd stunned the wolf back into silence. "Is that…is that Sister?" a different voice asked—this one more familiar.

Ginta suddenly dropped to the ground in front of her. A nervous, but genuine smile crossed his boyish features as he rushed forward to offer a small bow. "It is! Sister Kagome and Inuyasha! Kouga will be so pleased to see…one…of you," he finished, glancing apprehensively at Inuyasha.

"Ain't like I'll be thrilled to see him either, the bastard."

"Inuyasha and Kagome, you say?" Another wolf landed gracefully next to his comrade and surveyed them with cautious silver eyes. It was the one that had spoken first. "We were told you were killed."

Beside him Kagome stiffened. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the youkai. "A fine stretch from dead, I think."

"You'll forgive us for the extra precaution, I'm sure, but Kouga informed us himself that you were killed by Naraku."

Inuyasha scoffed. "And Kouga would know because he was there," he snapped back sarcastically. "All that bastard has is rumors."

"No, Inuyasha. They're right to be suspicious; you would be too, given the circumstances."

"Keh."

Kagome released her mates arm and stepped forward so that she could see the sharp contours of the older wolf's face. "You were right—sort of. _I_ was killed by Naraku's incarnation. Inuyasha was with Sess—_Lord_ Sesshoumaru at the time. Lord Sesshoumaru was later able to revive me."

"I have not heard of this. Do you have proof that you are, in fact, who you say you are?"

The younger wolf squirmed where he stood and dipped his head as though he were ashamed. "Brother…" he began quietly, shifting his gaze from Kagome to the wolf beside him. "Kouga will not be happy when he finds out we've treated them so coldly. They've suffered a two day's travel already."

Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Ginta, but we understand. Don't we, Inuyasha?"

Her mate just glared.

"She knew my name, Brother—there's your proof. Everything else can be decided by Kouga and Ayame back at the caves."

"Fine," he growled. "Follow me."

"Bastard," Inuyasha muttered, jerking his head toward the bonfires that awaited them. "Lead the way then."

Once they reached the end of the stone passage, Kagome had to blink at the sudden bursts of light. Bonfires roared on both sides of her, and more dotted the wide opening, casting shadows against a huge mountainous wall across from them. Hundreds upon hundreds of holes—tiny because of the distance—could be seen carved into the mountain side, and Kagome realized that they were the mouths of caves of several different levels. But she didn't have to be told to know exactly which one was Kouga's.

In the dead center of them all was the largest cave opening, easily twice the size of the others. It, too, had two large bonfires lighting the entrance.

Eyes, as well as whispers, followed them all the way to the cave where they were greeted by another familiar wolf with an outrageous mohawk—Hakkaku.

"Sister! You're alive! We'd heard…terrible things." The youkai shuddered and pulled the miko into a hug, which was shortened by an irritated hanyou.

"I'm going to go see Kouga," he growled, sniffing at the opening and making a face. It smelled of recent sex. "You stay out here with those two, 'Gome." He nodded to Hakkaku and Ginta before glaring at the older wolf with the cold eyes and long brown hair. "And you—get lost. I don't like you." He plunged into the cave without waiting for an answer. "Oi! Wolf! Get your lazy ass out here!"

The den was huge and long with several small openings along the inside the perfect size to place a sleeping cub. He noted that all of them were empty. He was about to call out again, when a groggy, and very naked Kouga emerged from the shadows.

"Shut up, Dog-Shit. You'll wake Ayame," he yawned in lieu of greeting.

"Hella nice to see you, too, Ass-Wipe. And for fuck's sake, will you put some clothes on? Kagome's out there!" He made a retching noise just to piss off the wolf.

Kouga snorted, but began to look for his furs. They were thrown around here somewhere... "You're just jealous."

Inuyasha immediately stopped his gagging and lifted an incredulous eyebrow. "Jealous? Of _that_?"

"Stop pointing at my penis. Bastard. Scared I'll show Kagome what a real man looks like and she won't want to let you touch her again? I'd be doing her a favor—she probably reeks of you anyway." He scratched his chest, and looked around the room. "Where the hell did Ayame throw my clothes?"

The hanyou snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jealous," he scoffed again. "Not hardly—you can barely see it," he taunted. "And there's a smelly heap of something over there," he added, pointing to a corner in the far side of the room. "…And there…eww."

Kouga grinned and swiped up his kilt. "Ayame says we're making up for lost time. Can't keep her hands off me."

"I'll bet."

"Yeah…" he murmured, sobering as he stared at the hanyou. "How are you?"

Stunned by the unexpected question, Inuyasha couldn't think of a smart ass reply. "I'm…fine."

The wolf prince grimaced and shrugged his top on. "When I heard what had happened… It was hard to believe. Especially since you're her mate. Found it difficult to believe that Naraku had gotten close enough to kill either one of you."

Bristling under his own guilt, the hanyou glowered at the ground. "I wasn't there when it happened."

"Sesshoumaru told me as much."

"It's stupid, right? Not once since she'd been pregnant had she been left unprotected. Even if I did have to leave for a few hours or so I made sure Miroku kept an eye on her. Nothing ever happened. And then, the one time I do leave…" He drifted off, and smiled cynically at the wolf. "Keh—figured you'd yell at me, have a go about how I'm worthless if I can't protect my own mate. You're not supposed to ask if I'm fine."

"It's probably about time someone kicked your ass, but not about that. No one…deserves to survive when your mate has been taken. Not even you, Dog-Shit."

The hanyou's eyes were glassy as he stared without seeing, no doubt remembering exactly how bad it felt to have his soul shredded into two. "Yeah…"

Kouga cleared his throat, and crossed his arms. "So…how is she?"

"She's..." Inuyasha paused. How was Kagome? She was fine, physically, of course. But mentally, emotionally—she wasn't quite the same as she used to be. "She's…getting better. We were able to save the pup, so she's getting better."

"I'm glad. I thought the pup was lost."

"So did I."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Kouga cleared his throat again. "Now, what did you need?"

"We came here for a few things, actually," the hanyou admitted. He found that being 'civil', as Kagome put it, to the wolf wasn't quite as difficult as he had previously thought. "We need your shards now, Kouga. Naraku has the others."

He was so expecting the wolf to tell him to go to hell, that he was speechless when the youkai bent down to pluck them out of his calves and placed them in his hand without complaint. "I've been waiting for Kagome to come and get them," he admitted. "I knew it was just a matter of time… Anyway, she can put these to better use than I can."

Inuyasha nodded jerkily. "We also need a place to stay for a little while."

At this the youkai raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. We're waiting on someone."

"Someone…as in Sesshoumaru?"

"Someone that Kagome needs to see."

Kouga straightened, and his gaze became fierce. "I see. Someone that will come after the shards."

"Yeah…something like that."

"Well, I won't interfere—she's your kill; it is her, right? The one that…" He stopped and then continued without waiting for an answer. "I'll have someone lead you to an empty den."

Fine...Thanks," the hanyou admitted grudgingly.

Kouga grinned. "Don't worry about it. And you're still Dog-Shit."

"And you're still an ass-wipe."

A few minutes later, Kagome stared at the tiny shards that rested in the hanyou's palm. "Inuyasha," she complained crossly, "you didn't! You _promised_!"

"Relax, wench, I didn't kick his ass. He gave them to me."

Her glower told him that she didn't believe him.

"I gave them to _him_ to give to _you_," Kouga corrected, leaning against the rock wall outside his cave.

"Kouga!"

"Hey, beautiful," he grinned back. "Thinking of leaving Dog-Shit yet?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Nah. What would he do without me?"

"What, indeed," he replied smoothly, shooting an amused glance at the hanyou in question.

"Keh! "

"Thanks for the shards, Kouga. It's a nice surprise to not have to kill stuff for them."

"Anytime, Kagome."

"Sister!" Hakkaku began, leaning forward with his hands clasped on his knees. "You have to tell us how you escaped death!" If he noticed that Kagome's smile had vanished, he ignored it. "What was it like? Was it scary? Did it h--"

"Hakkaku—leave! Now," Kouga barked harshly. "You, too, Ginta. Sorry asses."

"Yes, Kouga. We're sorry." With a bow, they disappeared into the huddles of wolves around the fires with the wolf prince glaring after them.

"Anyway—I was about to say that we can show you your den. Provided you can guarantee it won't smell like Dog-Shit by the time you leave—" Inuyasha glared at him. "—Though Kagome's own lovely scent may be strong enough to override yours."

"Bite me."

The wolf flashed his fangs when Kagome giggled again. "I swear, you two love antagonizing each other. Anyone can tell you don't hate one another."

"I don't _hate _him," Kouga admitted with much distaste. "I just think he's a sorry ass who's not worthy to call himself your mate."

"How's Ayame doing?" the miko asked pointedly.

"Recovering from our very recent rampant sex-capades." A wolfish grin crossed his face.

"Oh, _really_?" Kagome asked, leaning forward.

"Dammit, she's perverted enough already. I don't need you sharing your disgusting sex stories with her, too."

The wolf looked momentarily shocked, and then recovered with an easy grin. "Kagome, perverted? I'll never believe it until I see it."

"Then I guess you'll never believe it, huh?"

The wolf laughed, and Kagome blushed, pinching Inuyasha's side as hard as she could.

* * *

"Kagome…" A clawed hand gripped her shoulder and shook her lightly. She blearily met Inuyasha's eyes and yawned. It was their fourth morning together in this cave. 

"What is it?" she mumbled, stretching on the fur pelts beneath her and smiling sleepily up at him.

"Get up; we got to go."

Smile vanishing, his no-nonsense tone pulled her from the sleepy haze that clung to her, and she sat up when he looked hesitantly towards the mouth of the cave.

Then, without a word, she began to dress. Inuyasha silently stared out the cave's entrance while she readied her bow, slinging her arrows across her back. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Should we warn Kouga, just in case…?"

He stared down at her for a long moment before he shook his head. "No time, Kagome. They'll be able to smell her soon, and then they'll attack. This isn't Kouga's fight."

"I know that," she snapped, climbing onto his back. "But if she gets past us… Kouga should know."

But Inuyasha had already wrapped his hands around her legs and was running.

Kagome stared past his shoulder, her eyes unfocused as they sped through the rocky passage. The dark was quickly waning as the sun rose in the horizon, and Kagome felt her heart hammer painfully against her ribs.

What was she doing?

What was she _thinking_? That she, in all her eighteen year old wisdom and thrown together training, was ready to face the horrid beast that killed her without batting an eyelash? A demon that lusted for blood and death and darkness?

Would she still have that knife? Would it still be coated in crisp, dark blood?

Inuyasha's claws gently pricked her thigh, and the 'long live Naraku's that rang through her head faded instantly. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?"

"Yes," she said mechanically, her fingers digging into his shoulders. It was impetuous. It was rash—she had no idea what she'd do once Nazakaki's smile sank its teeth in, once that voice shattered her skull. It was foolish of her to charge into battle with no plan—just a single goal in the distance.

But wasn't that how she lived her life? Rash, impulsive decisions that led her from moment to moment, from ordinary Kagome to The Miko. That led her from innocent little 'Gome to the lover of the hanyou that had originally tried to kill her.

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes as resolve filled her. "Yes," she repeated more firmly. "I _need_ to do this."

He was silent long enough to let her know that he still thought this was a shit idea, but then, irritably, "Barrier, now. She thinks you're dead, so surprise the hell out of her."

He'd been expecting it, but it was still disconcerting when he could no longer smell her, nor hear the rapid beating of her heart.

The passage ended, and they found themselves in a grassy field littered with rocks and boulders. Not exactly the best conditions for a fight, but it'd have to do.

Nazakaki was just ahead—she'd stopped moving.

So…she was expecting him, was she?

"Pity this has to take place during the morning, don't you agree?" A sharp, laughing voice pierced the stillness, as the hanyou slowed to a stop. Once again, Kagome's fingernails were digging into his shoulders, and he felt his youkai blood rush to the surface. "Twilight would be a much more appropriate setting for this final showdown—you poor puppy." And she actually did sound like she pitied him. That she—Nazakaki—pitied Inuyasha because he'd lost his mate. Because she'd killed his mate.

Kagome slipped silently off his back while he glowered up at the woman perched atop a man sized boulder. He thought he was growling, though he couldn't be certain with the blood thundering in his ears.

'_She's Kagome's_,' he found himself repeating as he glared into those empty eyes.

"Are we going to fight now?" She was smiling at him, swinging her legs against the side of the giant rock. He felt her calculating him through the bright madness of her gaze.

He nodded once. "I think you owe me a fight," he managed to say, and was amazed that this horrible fury hadn't silenced him. He'd barely trusted himself to speak, and refused to move until he could calm his youkai.

'_Kill her. Kill her now._'

'_No. Not mine to kill._'

She sighed, and the smile vanished as she pushed off the rock and landed softly on the ground. "I must admit, I'd expected you much sooner. I was worried you'd died before I got a chance to taste your blood." That mad grin was in place again. Inuyasha's hand gripped Tessaiga's hilt all the tighter when she pulled out a blade. The old smell of blood hit him, and he staggered back a step.

The steel was clean now, but a trace of Kagome's blood lingered. Nazakaki's tongue traced the edges, and a savage joy twisted her features. "Your mate tasted of strawberries and innocence and sex and desperation. An unusual combination, I'll admit. I wonder what you will taste like. Despair, perhaps? Maybe the human cunt?"

'_Kill her _now!' his conscious roared.

With a rage that had him drawing back, his eyes wide, she'd shocked him into attacking. The hanyou only took the time to feel for Kagome to make sure she wasn't in his way.

The fire in Inuyasha's eyes intensified as his giant sword cleaved the air. Darkness instantly rose up, shielding Nazakaki from the flames that raced toward her, and struggled to keep it up. She could feel them, licking at her shield, clawing at it, tearing at it—light pierced through, and with a grunt, she sprang away, the tattered darkness falling.

The youkai stared at the spot where she'd stood, the earth rented chaotically. "_Somebody's_ angry." Her empty gaze turned back to the hanyou, who straightened up again to stare at her silently. "How unusual—he's quiet and calm…but he's not weakened in the least… It's been two months; he should be a wisp of what he was," she murmured aloud, walking thoughtfully around him, though she maintained her distance. The need to twist the knife assailed her, and she saw no choice but to yield to it. "How's your mate nowadays?" The corner of her mouth tilted up as his lips drew back in a silent snarl.

"I don't know; why don't you ask her for yourself?" he asked vehemently. More flames tore across that earth, and the smell of death filled her nostrils.

It was empowering.

He left no room for offensive. She was left with no option other than to throw a shield up again, and once again it was shredded apart.

What was that old saying again? Oh yeah…Light always chases away the dark.

Damn…wished she'd listened to that shit now.

Slipping to the left, she felt the heat of the waves melting her kimono, as well as her flesh. Yeah…the smell of death was definitely clogging her nose now. The previously marble flesh of her right arm was now red, puffy—crusted with black.

"That hurt," she accused, frowning at the marred flesh, but the hanyou didn't care. Or care to respond. Grimacing, she managed to move damaged appendage enough to send waves of pitch black crashing forward, toward him. Her good hand clenched and grabbed the air before her, and a giant hand rose out of the waves, grabbing for him, grabbing again, missing, and crashing, and tearing the earth as he leapt furiously trying to avoid it.

Golden eyes thinned to slits—she was fast, and he couldn't afford to get caught right now. His feet touched the ground, but remained firmly planted. He wasn't running anymore.

Nazakaki stilled warily and watched him, her arm outstretched to send him into eternal darkness.

"You killed my mate," he said suddenly, amazed at how steady his voice was. "You murdered a pregnant woman while her mate was away. And even then, you had to resort to more underhanded tactics. I have never seen such shameful actions—you disgust me even more than Naraku."

She froze for a moment before her stunned disbelief was replaced with a nasty grin. "Well, I'll be damned," she murmured. "It seems you have a bit of Sesshoumaru in you after all. Heh. Well, it had to be done," she sighed. "She'd been given her chance almost two years ago. She just made the wrong choice. But," she said, suddenly happy, as though she was about to share a present with her new opponent, "You'll be happy to know that she was your mate in every sense of the word. Refused to scream for me while I played with her—remarkable really. She even had to guts to spit on me." With a lascivious grin, she dragged her fingers from her forehead to her mouth, plunging them in as though she could still taste the bloody spittle that had long since washed away.

For a long while, Inuyasha saw red as his blood sang in his veins. '_That…that _bitch_…_'

"Oh yes, she had guts alright—until I spilled them. You'd have been so proud of her, refusing to beg until I held that blade to her belly, until I told her that Naraku wanted her godforsaken whelp. How does it feel, Inuyasha? To lose everything?"

'_Why is she still alive?_' the voice growled quietly, quivering with fury. '_You rat-faced bastard, __**kill her**__! You shit-eating coward! She slit Kagome's throat! Make her scream, or I swear I'll kick _your _ass, too!_'

The voice that had always spoken reason into him had turned ugly—the hot, smothering waves rushed through him as it ached to force him into acting out. But he couldn't do that.

This was the woman that had butchered his mate—there was no room for mistakes. He had a job to do. And Kagome…

She needed this. At least, she thought she needed this, and isn't that really the same thing?

He whipped Tessaiga through the air one last time.

The youkai grinned. This attack was more predictable. This attack was thrown at her by the brash hanyou she'd been baiting. This attack—

Son of a bitch…

She whirled around in time to see the last of Kagome's barrier fizzing away. Cold steel met her gaze. And there was always the arrow, too...a mere yard from her forehead. Words escaped her grasp as Kagome narrowed her cold eyes, and drew the bow as taut as she could manage.

"I'm fine, by the way."

The arrow flew. But not for long. With a dull thump—the sound of an arrow embedding itself into a skull—Nazakaki fell backward with a small 'oh', withering to dust before her body hit the ground.

The arrow alone fell to the earth, and Kagome picked it up tentatively, wiping away the blood on her skirt. "That wasn't nearly as satisfying as I'd hoped it would be…" She stared in disgust at the ashes that clumped together on the ground, oblivious to her mate's eyes on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly. For a moment, she hadn't been Kagome. For a moment, she'd been Kikyou's clay corpse—cool, callus, unfeeling. He felt ashamed of his thoughts.

She looked up at him, brows raised, as though she'd forgotten he was there. Then she offered him that nervous, sad smile that she gave him whenever she was hurting. Whenever she was hurting, but even _she_ didn't know it. He felt the breath rush out of him, and he strolled over to her.

They locked eyes, and for a moment he could read her thoughts as clearly as if she'd been speaking.

'_I was hoping I would enjoy that. I was hoping I would enjoy _killing_. …What did she _**do**_ to me?_'

The only sound was that of Kagome inhaling sharply when Inuyasha suddenly reached out to pull her against him in that brash, forceful, reassuring way that was just so…_him_. It was almost sweet, and it would have been if Kagome hadn't just lost a little bit more of herself with that last arrow.

An innocence that she would never get back.

And she wasn't sure how much more she had left to give.

Killing her first youkai; encountering her first village; all dead—butchered. Finding Inuyasha dying at the well—a product of his own doing. Another man putting his hands on her. Being crucified to the Goshinboku, living long enough to watch her own son being torn from inside her… Wanting to kill her executor so badly, her own body _ached_ with poison the moment the wind carried that manic voice to her ears.

A dry sob escaped her lips followed by another, but no tears escaped. She refused to cry anymore.

Inuyasha only wrapped his arms around her tighter—_You're not going to slip. You are _not_ Kikyou._

No… She wasn't. She _knew_ she wasn't. Kikyou had been a clay container built solely for hate, and in her own way, she had freed herself of that.

Kagome had been made simply to be pure, the new supposed Midoriko, made to counter a great evil. Made to counter _Naraku_. And she _was_ slipping.

She didn't say anything, allowing her mind to blank completely for just a moment.

He didn't say anything, either, but then again, he didn't have to. He just held her, and that was enough. And she was grateful—_so grateful_—for his understanding silence. For not saying something so completely Inuyasha-ish that she was sure she'd never be able to hold back her tears. For not saying '_I told you that you should have let me handle it, wench_' or '_You never should have had to do this in the first place; _I'm_ your mate…_'

Finally, "I…I'm changing, aren't I?"

Inuyasha stared down at her, freeing one of his hands to push the hair out of her eyes. She sounded so hopeless at that moment. "Everyone does," he agreed. "You're not fifteen anymore."

She nodded, looking away. "No," she murmured quietly, "I'm not."

"Hey, look at me." He carefully lifted her chin with a finger, meeting her eyes with his own. "I know it sucks, Kagome, that we have to do this. I hate that you had to find out that most of the time the world is a shitty, shitty place. But you're still _you_. The world is still a shitty place, and you're still you. _Kagome_. If there's anyone that can make the world less shitty, it's you."

The miko released a short, barking laugh, and ran a hand through her hair. "That's a scary thought."

"Listen, you baka, I'm not going to stand here all day and hand out compliments if that's what you want," he teased, brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

She smiled sweetly and shook her head, lowering her gaze as he wrapped his arms around her once again. Placing her ear against his chest, she listened to the steady lull of his heartbeat and closed her eyes. "'A shitty world', huh?" She felt rather than heard him sigh.

"I used to hope you'd notice, sooner rather than later."

"And now?"

He pressed his lips against the top of her head, and thought about how his hopes for her had changed over the years. Her naivety used to be annoying back when he'd first met her, but she was so _happy_ being naïve… "I hoped that you never would have to notice at all."

Kagome smiled against him. "So you'd hold the burden of that knowledge alone?"

"I do what I can, wench."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm covered in Nazakaki. Can we go now?"

He pulled away and looked down to see a fine sheen of gray clinging to her shoes and socks. Then with a chuckle, he rolled his eyes and crouched to offer her his back.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" He never answered her, but she knew he was listening. An ear twitched at her and her eyes drifted close once again, blocking out this 'shitty world'. "It won't make you any happier. When you finally kill Naraku, it won't make you as happy as you hope it will."

For a long moment he didn't say anything—just ran. Then his hand squeezed her thigh gently, sympathetically, as he murmured, "I know, Kagome."

"I didn't. I really thought..."

* * *

_Recap (in cases of extreme chapt-orial delay): Inuyasha and Kagome inform the others that they're leaving to find Nazakaki, which turns ugly when Inuyasha pretty much tells Sango that she's a whiney little bitch. This scene ends with Kagome playing match-maker with children that are even in the double digits yet. Kagome's still depressed, and it doesn't help that she has to say goodbye to her family before rushing off to kill things. More serious things than normal. They arrive on Kouga's doorstep after trivial arguments in which Kagome calls Inuyasha a dog, a pig, and an ass—consecutively. Kouga relinquishes his shards. Kagome pops a cap in Nazakaki's ass. And this will be the last time I ever use the phrase: 'pop a cap in (someone's) ass'. Thank you for reading! And please review—it gives me a happy!_

_By the way—to all of those just now starting school: Rock on! And stuff… ____ Good luck._


	61. Exodus

_Chapter 61: Exodus  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
_

* * *

_First things first: I love you all! Now, I've __**rewritten more of the first chapters—9-12**__, actually. That means (drum roll please…) Inuyasha and Kagome's first kiss has been revamped! Yay!. Also, back by popular demand (or a lot of reviews saying they were enjoyable)--the Quotes of Randomness will make an appearance for my **LAST FIVE CHAPTERS!** Story's coming to an end, folks.__

* * *

_

_Time to answer some __**reviews:**_

_Kagome's reaction on killing Nazakaki: It's rather obvious that none of us have ever been in this situation—at least, I hope not / —so I wrote pretty liberally with this. I feel that Kagome was wronged—severely wronged—and she has a right to be hurt and angry. I also feel that killing for personal revenge would hurt her even more because that's just not who Kagome is. I've addressed this a few times in the chapter, but that's why I imagine Kagome being crushed after her adrenaline rush. I believe she wasn't in the right state of mind yet to face Nazakaki as she did._

_As for Ushitsuyoi…funny you should mention that :D I've already written that scene, and it'll be in the next chapter. I, personally, really like it. But then again I love anything with Ushitsuyoi, who is a complete ass and enjoys every second of it.  
_

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Lady of the Lost Lands, who is a wonderful beta!_

* * *

_I thought it up, and it brought up the past.  
Once you know you can never go back,  
I've got to take it on the Otherside_

_--"Otherside" by Red Hot Chili Peppers_

* * *

"I can't eat this," Kagome murmured weakly, looking to Inuyasha for help. "There's no _way_ I can eat this." 

He took a bite of the bloody meat before savagely ripping it away to chew thoughtfully. "S'not so bad…"

"Ugh, Inuyasha!" Her hand flew over her mouth, and he noticed she looked a little green.

"You feeling all right, Kagome?" he asked, reaching out to touch her forehead with a now-bloodied hand. He looked confused when she shied away from him to bury her face in her hands.

"I'm going to be sick. I'm going to be sick. I'm going—stop _eating_ that!" she hissed, swatting at his hand.

"What?"

Her wide eyes looked disgusted. "Are you seriously telling me you see absolutely nothing wrong with eating…that?" She waved her hand wildly at a lump of something that obviously used to be alive. As in five minutes ago. Until the wolves killed it and gave it to them.

She now regretted packing only a week's worth of ramen.

He shrugged. "Part youkai, remember?"

"It's all bloody though!"

"Youkai," he repeated, taking another bite.

"But…_fur_! There are clumps of hair in it."

He gave her a bored look. "I'm not saying it again; you should get the picture by now."

Shuddering, Kagome gave him a pointed stare. "You can still see its cute little whiskers—how can you stand to eat it?"

"Food is food, wench. Cute doesn't bother me."

"You wouldn't eat me, would you?" Her sarcasm wasn't lost on him, but he ignored it anyway to flash her a wicked grin.

"Do you want me to?"

She stared at him for a moment before her cheeks pinked. "Shut up, baka. And I don't want your mouth anywhere near me right now."

"You walked right into that one."

She had to agree, but she didn't have to tell _him_ that. Instead, she stared mournfully into the beady eyes, and horror welled up in her. "Oh my God, Inuyasha! It just blinked at me!"

"It did not blink at you, wench."

"It did, too, I swear it!" She buried her face in her hands, as Inuyasha leaned forward to take a cautious sniff.

"It's dead. Anyway, you shouldn't eat it raw," he pointed out, and she shot him a dry, miserable glare.

"You think?"

"Just go cook it. I'm sure Kouga won't take it the wrong way."

"It was alive and happy less than ten minutes ago!" She cautiously reached out to touch a limp rabbit ear. It flopped back to the ground when she released it. "And now it's _dead_!" she all but wailed.

With a small frown, Inuyasha put his own bunny down to note Kagome's distress. It really did bother her, didn't it? It had been so long since others had provided food for him that he didn't even bother considering Kagome's feelings for the way the meal was prepared. Or not prepared. He, himself, had always killed and cleaned the food they ate before bringing it for the miko to cook. It was easier for her to cook if she couldn't recognize what it had been. Of course she knew, but knowing it was a rabbit and seeing that it was a rabbit were two different things.

He watched her stare in muted horror at the bunny, who was staring right back at her with glazed eyes, and he suddenly felt disgusted with himself.

Without a word, he swiped her rabbit up, and left the den. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder when she asked what he was doing.

Ten minutes later, he found himself skewering chunks of clean meat on a rod before holding it over one of the bonfires that left the whole village lit, even though the sky was black.

It had been two days since Kagome had shot down Nazakaki, and she was slowly coming to grips with what had happened. Yesterday she hadn't said much of anything at all, and it seemed that every time he looked at her, she was staring into space lost in her own thoughts.

Sometimes, when she felt his eyes on her, she'd look to him with an apologetic smile, and say, "I'm sorry—I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

Today, however, she hadn't stopped talking. But it wasn't normal Kagome babble. It was like she was trying to divert him from asking about Nazakaki. Or worse, divert herself from thinking about it.

He wondered when she'd stop running…

Shaking his head, he turned the meat in the fire, and let his mind wonder off again. They'd be leaving for Sesshoumaru's soon; it had already been decided.

"_What—Just me and Ayame, or my whole tribe?"_

"_Whatever, I don't care. Just get ready."_

_Kouga nodded slowly, his expression a thoughtful frown. "Fine. My whole tribe will go, but it'll take at least a day for everyone to get ready. Maybe even two."_

"_What? No. Just you and Ayame then. We've got to go."_

"_I want my pack with me, Dog-Shit. They want revenge for those they've lost as much as I do. Besides," he murmured, nodding to Kagome, "she looks like she could use some down time."_

_Inuyasha looked at his mate, and bit his lip when he found her staring off into space, her face blank, and her posture resigned. The blood from Nazakaki's arrow still stained her skirt._

"_Yeah. …Okay."_

Kagome found Inuyasha sitting in front of one of the bonfires, and kneeled quietly beside him, staring into the flames.

"Hey. I was just about to go back to the caves," he said, handing her a piece of skewered rabbit. "The rest will be finished in a moment."

"Sorry," she muttered, picking at the hot meat that he'd handed her.

"For what?"

She avoided his gaze and continued to stare into the furious fire. "I should have done that myself. I should have just cooked the rabbit. It shouldn't have been a big deal."

"Don't be stupid, Kagome," he scoffed. "You know I _always_ clean the meat. You shouldn't have had to see the rabbit like that."

"After all that I've seen, I can take a mutilated bunny, you know," she muttered stubbornly.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Oh really?" Raising his voice to a falsetto, he tried to imitate her rather poorly, "_I'm going to be sick. I'm going to be sick._"

"Oh, shut up, Mr.I-Can't-Stomach-the-word-_hotdog_."

"_That_," he growled, sobering immediately, "is completely different." He handed her the rest of the meat, plucking a bit off for himself. "And inhumane."

She laughed, her bad mood forgotten. "I already told you—they're not made out of dogs, or I wouldn't eat them. Here," she murmured, holding out another piece of meat when he'd swallowed his, and laughed again when he took it from her fingers, his fangs gently scraping her. "Ow."

Rolling his eyes, he chewed the rabbit. "Nice try, wench. I know for a fact that didn't hurt you."

"Oh, do you now?" Her eyes danced with amusement, and he continued to bait her. This was the most like herself she'd been in a while.

"Keh! We both know you're tougher than that. Unless…I was wrong about you all along, and you _are_ just a weak human after all."

"Oh, ha _ha_. We _both know_ that this 'weak human' can purify your butt."

"_Can_, maybe. But you won't. You don't have it in you to hurt your mate. Except when you're pissed. Times like that I should just go ahead and lie down, save you the trouble of sitting me."

"Oh, he's learning," she cooed, and patted his head. "How cute." She laughed again when he growled at her. Scooting closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at the fire. "You know," she murmured, squeezing his hand, "I'm going to be all right."

His smile wavered for a moment before it fell, and he pulled her into his lap to bury his face in the crook of her neck. Inhaling her mixed scent, he sighed against her. "Good. …You had me worried for a while."

Her fingers combed through his hair, both comforting and drawing comfort. "Yeah. I know, and I'm sorry. I tried to be normal—"

"Well, stop trying, Kagome. It doesn't work like that."

"You could have told me that earlier."

He pressed his lips against her collarbone. "Would you have listened to me?" When she didn't say anything, he smiled wryly. "I didn't think so."

"I think…I think I should talk about it now. I'm not supposed to forget about it, am I?"

He shook his head. "You wouldn't have been able to anyway. This is only thing I've ever seen you run from, and the one thing you can't."

"Yeah… I was a coward."

He pulled back to kiss her forehead. "Didn't say that, did I? Cause it's not true. Hell, even Nazakaki said as much."

"All I did was refuse to scream. I did cry, though. And I was still scared. I'd thought I'd be able to defend myself and the baby, but I-I couldn't, and it was the strangest feeling. I mean, I still didn't believe she was actually going to kill me until the very end."

"Kagome…"

She shrugged, and smiled. "I still fought it, you know. I really did try to stay alive until you found me. But I was so tired, and I couldn't—"

"I should have run faster."

A warm hand brushed against his cheek. "Hey…you were going as fast as you could. I remember that. I remember our minds sort of…combining, I guess. You were practically flying."

"But not fast enough, right? It was stupid of me to ever leave you alone."

"But I told you to go—"

"No, Kagome. Just because you wanted me to go doesn't mean I had to. I can tell you 'no' when I feel your health or your life is at stake. Everything in me told me not to go, but I went anyway." He lifted her chin so that she would meet his gaze. "I know you're not youkai or hanyou, but I need you to try to understand exactly how powerful mating is. I need you to try to understand how deeply our instincts are ingrained in us. I _should not have left you alone,_" he finished quietly, powerfully.

Her skin was pale, but she was still warm to the touch, and she nodded against his palm. "Yeah. Okay." He knew he'd shaken her, and was proud of her when she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and calmed herself once again. She offered him another unsteady smile. "Okay," she repeated.

He snagged another piece of her meat. It was starting to get cold, he noticed, and nudged her to eat some more.

"It was nothing," she said suddenly after eating a few more bites.

The hanyou looked at her hesitantly before pressing her to continue. "What was nothing?"

Brows knitting together, she stared into the fire to collect her thoughts as her mate held her close to him.

"Death."

He stared at her.

"I mean…I was trying to stay awake—I needed to tell you to go after Hiro. I tried, and then…nothing. I couldn't see, or smell, or hear, or feel—nothing. _I_ was nothing." She sighed, and turned her gaze away from the fire to press her cheek against his chest where his heart was beating. "I was lost, and I knew I was being dragged away. There was this sudden…heaviness inside me that told me I was gone forever. I'd be _nothing_ for forever."

Her eyes drifted close when she felt his claws running up and down her back. "And I _wanted_ it. I wanted that heaviness to go away, so I wanted to be nothing. But then…and I don't know how or why, but I remembered your voice. Seems kind of sappy, huh?" she teased weakly when his hand had suddenly frozen. "The thing that brought me back was you saying 'don't be stupid, wench'. Just like you said tonight—just like you've said so many times before. 'Don't be stupid,' and I remembered who I was. And then I could feel again, and see again—everything. And it _hurt_. So bad—like I'd been ripped in half. I was so mad at you at first, for just a little while, and then I _had_ to see you. It hurt so bad. I fought again—those imps, they were dragging me away, and I was trying to get free, and then the chains suddenly snapped. And once that happened…"

His smile was bittersweet as he listened to her words. He let her free herself of the bonds that she'd been trapped in ever since she was freed from those of death. "Sesshoumaru saved you. I couldn't. Hell, I couldn't even get you off the fucking tree."

She chuckled and shoved the bangs away from his forehead. "Didn't you hear anything I said, Inuyasha? You saved me as much as Sesshoumaru. Do you think he could have saved me if I hadn't realized who I was? If I hadn't fought back, he never would've had the chance to free me. You reminded me—told me who I was, just as you did so long ago when Nazakaki attacked me." Her smile made his heart melt. "You gave me a reason to fight, you baka."

His lips pressed gently against hers in the sweetest kiss she'd ever known. "I don't deserve you."

Sometimes she forgot that he could be so soft; it was always a surprise to her when he admitted things like this.

"Of course you do," she breathed against him, letting her lips hover above his. "And what did I say about putting your lips anywhere near me tonight?"

He chuckled as her eyes drifted shut, and her fingers fisted around his haori. "Too damn bad." Closing the distance again, he pulled her closer until she was straddling his lap, her chest rising to press against him as she pulled herself up, rising to meet his kiss with the same force and passion he'd put behind it.

It was nice…to have told him. She felt free now—an enormous weight lifted off her shoulders. He'd done that.

She remembered drowning, choking, but she'd been wrong before… There _was_ someone that had saved her. He was _always_ there to save her.

Just like he'd done tonight.

"My hero" was swallowed by the hanyou, and his gaze brightened fiercely, the kiss swirling that much more out of control until it was a force of nature in and of itself.

The remaining stick of meat fell forgotten to the dirty ground as Kagome freed her fingers only to knot them in his hair.

They only broke apart when wolf whistles filled the air, and applause broke out around them.

"We uh…we have an audience," he finally panted in her ear as she tried to hide her flushed face in his chest with a groan.

Laughing, he stood up, pulling her to her feet and steadying her. "I forgot they were out here, Kagome," he offered in lieu of an apology, scratching is head with a free hand.

Though her face remained flushed, she still smirked back up at him. "So did I. Back to the caves?"

"God, yes, maybe there we can _get some fucking privacy_!" He shouted the last words while glaring around him.

The youkai around them grinned wolfishly, and shook their heads, returning to their business.

Inuyasha suddenly brightened. "Maybe this will reach Kouga's ears—ow! Fuck, Kagome—you're elbow's are sharp, you know."

"You deserved it," she sang as she walked away. "Coming, lover boy?"

He snorted, but he did follow.

That night was the best they'd had in a very long time.

* * *

"Hey—Oh God! What the _hell_ have you two been doing?" the wolf cried tactlessly, startling the couple awake. 

"Oh God," Kagome groaned, burying herself back into the covers while Inuyasha glared blearily at the disgusted wolf.

"Shut the fuck up, Ass-Wipe," he grunted groggily, rolling back over and pulling Kagome back into his arms. "Sleeping. Go away."

"Ugg—that's not what 'sleeping' fucking smells like, Dog Shit," he complained. "Now your sex is in all the furs—that'll never come out, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou swiveled his head back around to glower at him. "Could you possibly sound any more like a fucking girl, Kouga? We're sleeping, so get the hell out before I have to kick your ass—and I already promised 'Gome I wouldn't do that."

"Kagome, you should have picked a mate that smelled better, ugg," he repeated, clutching at his stomach.

"I like the way he smells," she murmured weakly, peeking over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"There. And don't talk to him, 'Gome, maybe then he'll get the fucking message and leave." He paused for half a second, before growling in frustration. "Hell. I'm awake now, you stupid wolf. What do you want?"

"Uh…we're ready. And waiting on you two. But if you'd rather sleep in…I have to throw those furs away anyway."

"Fine. We're up."

Kagome yawned and pressed her face into his chest. "Speak for yourself. I'm asleep."

"You don't sound like your sleeping. Anyway, if I have to be awake, so do you. Hell, S'not like you won't sleep on my back anyway when we leave."

"But it's warm here," she whined.

"It'll heat up in a couple of hours, Kagome."

Inuyasha turned to shoot the wolf an incredulous stare. "Are you _still_ here? Why won't you leave?"

Kouga folded his arms over his chest and lifted his chin. "I'm making sure you don't stink up the place any more than you already have!"

Sighing, Kagome sat up, holding the furs around her. "Kouga, will you please leave so that I can get dressed? We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Certainly. We'll be at the gates."

Letting the furs fall once he was out of sight, Kagome began to search for her clothes, only to be pinned back down by the grinning hanyou.

"One more go?"

She glared at him half-heartedly, and tried to push him off, her hands falling to clutch his shoulders desperately when his fangs scraped against a breast, biting down hard enough to leave a faint mark. "S-stop…"

He chuckled when her hips rose to meet his. "You don't mean that," he assured her, his fingers snaking down between her thighs. She froze for one tense second before wiggling against him yet again. "Inu—yasha…please…"

"We have a few minutes, Kagome, right?" His lips moved down her body, and soon she found she was nodding eagerly.

"Right."

888888888

"It's about damn time," Kouga grouched when the couple finally appeared before him. "How long does it take to get dr—" He drifted off and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them. "Were you two just…? God, and I thought _Ayame_ was bad," he murmured, shaking his head at Kagome.

She had the grace to blush, but still looked pleased with herself. "I uh…had a good morning?" she offered as an excuse.

Both of the men stared at her for a second before Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head while grinning. "Good morning doesn't begin to cover it, wench."

"God, she _is_ perverted. Not bad, Dog Shit."

"Oh—that's right, I have to kill you now, don't I? Cause you saw it."

The youkai grimaced. "If only it were that easy. I'd gladly give my life to get your smell out of my nose."

Kagome wrinkled her own nose. "That's not very nice, Kouga."

Arching his back and grunting when several different bones popped and cracked, Inuyasha shook himself loose. "He's just jealous, wench. I know what he and Ayame smell like." He finished with a shudder. "It's not pretty."

"What's not pretty?" Ayame asked sweetly, stepping up to wrap her arms around Kouga's neck and smiling at them over his shoulder.

"He's just being a miserable bastard, baby. You ready to head out?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek before melting back into the crowd. Soon her voice could be heard issuing orders, and the wolf prince chuckled proudly. "She was born an alpha, I suppose. Now…can you two stop rutting long enough to make some headway?"

Kagome frowned at him. "Oh, I don't know, Kouga," she complained dryly, "If I don't touch Inuyasha at least once every five minutes, my sex drive might just wither completely. You may have to turn your heads away every now and then."

Kouga had some smart ass retort on the tip of his tongue, Inuyasha just knew it. "Oh, shut the hell up, Kouga, and walk."

Thousands of youkai followed them through the narrow, rocky passageway.

Many left, but many wouldn't return.

* * *

Lifting her head at the sudden rustle of cloth, Sango smiled at Miroku before returning her attention to polishing Hiraikotsu. The bone boomerang shined brightly as her nimble fingers ran over it. 

Miroku sighed and sat down on the grass beside her. She was growing restless, and when she was restless, Hiraikotsu was spotless. They'd already been here for four days, and there was no word from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Any news?"

Miroku nodded grimly. "Sesshoumaru's sentinels have reported movement in the South. It would seem Inuyasha was right about Naraku after all."

"He's coming." She sighed, and began rubbing harder, but Miroku's hand caught her own, and his grin caught her off guard.

"But so is Inuyasha. They're on their way now—with all of Kouga's tribe."

Her free hand fluttered to her mouth, her brown eyes widening. "How do you know?"

He shrugged, his grin never wavering. "They've been spotted as well; just over a day's march from here, actually."

Breath escaping in a hiss, she slumped against his shoulder, her arm linking through his. "So they're all right after all. Good."

"Sango," he corrected, winning a smile from her when their fingers entwined, "that's _excellent_."

"Yes, it is. So…that means Nazakaki is dead then?"

"It appears that way, but I merely make assumptions. Inuyasha is a man of his word, and that's all I know."

The slayer worried her lip and fell silent until Miroku squeezed her fingers.

"I am sure that Kagome will be all right. She's been through a traumatizing event, Sango. She just needs time." And he truly believed that, it was written all over his face.

"I just don't think she's ready for something like facing that monster. Miroku—she's not the kind of person to kill out of hatred. She's too good for that, but that's what she's doing…or did—I don't know." She sighed and pushed strands of hair away from her face.

Miroku frowned and studied his fiancé. "She's only human. Let her make her own mistakes, and don't place her on a pedestal, Sango; it will only hurt her when she falls off in the end."

Her brow furrowed. "What pedestal? I've never—"

"You see her as above revenge? Yes, she's a miko, and she's a wonderful person incapable of hurting a fly unless provoked. _Unless provoked_, Sango. She had to watch as her child was cut out of her. Anybody with any humanity in them would have acted as she did. She's not a martyr; she's a _mother_, and she needs to resolve this herself. It won't make her feel better, but it needs to be done."

"I was just saying—killing while you're in that state of mind…it isn't good, Miroku. And Kagome's never had to do it before… Sometimes it only makes things worse."

"She has Inuyasha, and believe it or not, he is doing all he can to help her."

"I know."

He suddenly laughed, shaking his head, and at Sango's bewildered stare, replied, "Poor Kagome, spending a week with Inuyasha and Kouga together. I admire her bravery."

"Do you think Inuyasha will return with all of his parts in place?"

The monk laughed again, before sobering and staring at the woman. "Five free gropings says he does."

Her face blanked, and she sighed. "Lecher. But you're on—"

"Yes!"

"However, if I win, you have to keep your hands off me for a week."

He looked struck. "But you like it when I touch you!"

When she rolled her eyes, he looked even more offended. "Not in public, you baka."

"Fine," he scoffed. "I have full confidence that _Kagome_ enjoys being with Inuyasha enough to let him keep his _parts_."

"Oh, don't act so offended," she muttered, waving a hand in exasperation. "You just can't touch me in _public_ for a week. And I think that's _more_ than reasonable, don't you?"

"You wound me, darling, but I'll agree." Maintaining his hold on her hand, he stood and pulled her to her feet. "Now, what do you say to a little match while we wait?"

Her confident grin was almost as powerful as her huge weapon. "Might as well get some practice. You might want to run."

Twirling his staff overhead, he smirked as he slid into a battle stance. "And leave you with no opponent? I'd rather be closer so that I can admire that lovely body, Lady Sango."

"I'd imagine that would be a distraction, monk." The boomerang was unleashed, and he barely managed to dodge it.

"Ah, how right you are."

* * *

"So they're on their way, are they?" 

"That depends on who you have in mind."

Kagura flicked her fan shut, and whirled around in a no-nonsense manner. "Don't be daft, Sesshoumaru. I'm talking about Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga's people."

Cool eyes met hers before falling back to the scroll before him. "This Sesshoumaru was not aware he was being daft. And while I'm aware Inuyasha and Kouga are on their way, it appears Naraku is, as well. The latter seems to be of greater consequence to us."

She ignored him. "But they'll be here in time, won't they?"

"They will arrive long before Naraku unless they deliberately dawdle," he assured her.

Her fan flicked open and shut again. "And Ushitsuyoi?"

With a sigh, he pushed the scroll away since his mate was determined to keep him from his work. "Will be here by sunset. What is bothering you, Kagura?"

Since her dry glare failed to faze him, she sighed. "Other than Naraku coming to complete the jewel, you mean? Other than him intending to kill us all and reign supreme?"

"Yes, Kagura. Other than that."

"I want to talk to Inuyasha and Kagome."

He raised a brow. "Oh?" And she glared at him.

"Yes, '_oh'_. I want to talk to them; I have to know if Nazakaki is dead."

He stood and walked around the table to look down at his mate. "The humans said that they would not come until Naraku's incarnation was annihilated, so I would assume that she is, indeed, dead. I would have thought you'd be pleased."

Rubbing her arms, she nodded. "I am. I just want to make sure." A clawed finger lifted her chin, and she closed her eyes when his lips pressed against hers.

"Understandable."

A small smile finally broke through, and she forced all the tension from her body. "I can't stand to be in this castle any longer. I'm going for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

Glancing at the unread treaty he'd been reading, he knew that he really didn't have time for such trivial things as walks.

"Yes. Shall we go now?"

She took the arm he offered her and winked up at him. "Oh, we shall."

His work would still be there when he got back.

* * *

There were at least a thousand humans and youkai crammed into the enormous mess hall to eat. Tables were piled high with roast wild boar and pheasants, hens and ducks and venison, but it wasn't long before it began to disappear due to the insatiable appetites of the youkai. Songs erupted and echoed in the stone room, as was apt to happen when Ushitsuyoi and his men were in good spirits. 

And drinking good spirits.

It wasn't difficult to forget a forthcoming apocalypse when good sake and music were involved.

Laughing his great, rumbling laugh, Ushitsuyoi clutched a ham hock in a meaty fist, and joined in the singing. Sesshoumaru's countenance alone remained unaffected as a few women danced around them, telling a story with their bodies.

"Come on, you great frosty bastard," the bull youkai cried joyfully, "go dance with them! Look—they _want_ you to!"

The taisho spared him a momentary, uninterested glance. "I'd rather not."

"The little tarts are calling for you, oh Lord of the Dogs; it'd be a shame not to answer them." He leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I have a feeling you won't be sorry…"

"While you may 'whore around' and take the subject of mating lightly," the youkai said coolly, his eyes pinning the bull in place, "I do not. This Sesshoumaru has a mate. I have no use for those women; they are for entertainment only."

His eyes brightened. "Entertainment, huh?"

"In arts," Sesshoumaru corrected. "If I discover that you've forced yourself on any of the women here in my castle, I will not hesitate to correct the problem." He shot a pointed look at the youkai. "Permanently."

Heaving a great sigh, the eastern taisho tore his gaze away from the dancing women, and scratched at his beard. "You're too serious. Unless we're fighting, I actually hate talking to you. You suck all the joy out of life," Ushitsuyoi told him lightly, as though commenting on the weather.

"The only problem I have with that, is that you are, for some unknown reason, still speaking to me."

He frowned. "Sod."

Even several gallons of sake hadn't made the frosty Inu no Taisho any more pleasant. What Ushitsuyoi needed was more drink. Or a fight. Or a woman.

Singing would do for now—the others joys would come soon, he hoped. Respectively, of course; he wasn't a savage.

He was torn out of his thoughts—for he did think occasionally—by distant howls, and a broad grin broke across the rugged face.

Hot damn. Kouga was here.

* * *

_**Recap**__: Kagome bitches about some mutilated bunny. Inuyasha's nasty. And perverted. And what's this? Our miko opens up? -gasp- Sex ensues. Lots and lots of sex, which Kouga—unlike a lot of my readers—does not appreciate. Random Sango and Miroku scene to take up space. I pulled the same stunt with Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Ushitsuyoi is a drunkard of a man-whore, and the gang is finally reunited. Sort of._

_This chapter is shorter, I know, but I've already written the next chapter to make up for it, and great God, is it a whopper—yay for faster updates. College sucks, so please bear with me; your patience and doggedness means more than I can say. Next chapter should be out in a week. Love to all!_

_And, why yes—yes, that is my favorite song –ever-. "Otherside" by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Check it out if you haven't already._

* * *

_ **Quotes of Randomness:**_

_ "__Oedipus ruined a great sex life by asking too many questions" --Stephen Colbert, The Colbert Report_

_ "When you're President Senator Clinton, we'll be able to bring the troops home on flying pigs provided that it's not too cold for them to fly, what with Hell having frozen over! ...Maybe we can hold the parade on 'Highly Improbable Day'." --Stephen Colbert, The Colbert Report  
_


	62. Please Bring Your Apocalypse With You

_Chapter 62: And Please Bring Your Apocalypse With You  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

_Wow…this chapter is a freaking monster for me. 24 pages. And I must say—I enjoyed writing every single word of it. Possibly because I really, _really_ enjoy writing the flashbacks, and there are _plenty_ of those in here._

_The final mysteries of the past are revealed! So…I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Our story is drawing to an end; I love you all!  
_

* * *

_Time to answer some **reviews**: _

_About Kouga's tribe: Only the men went. The women and children have been left behind (except for Ayame), along with a few of the men so that the caves won't be completely defenseless. I'll very, very briefly address this in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter--you may notice that none of the random youkai I kill are women. And I imagine they did run some. They aren't running at the beginning b/c of the narrow, rocky passage and all, and they aren't running at the end b/c they're so near the castle. But it only took them two days to get there--which is how long it took Inuyasha and Kagome from Kaede's. So I think they're making good time for this massive movement. _

* * *

_This is the way the world ends.  
This is the way the world ends.  
This is the way the world ends.  
Not with a bang but a whimper._

_--"The Hollow Men" T.S. Eliot_

* * *

Well, Kouga had lied about one thing… Not once, since she'd left the cave that morning two days ago, had Kagome been warm. Even right now, wrapped tightly in Inuyasha's haori, the bitter wind stung her face and left her chilled to the bone. It had been fine when they were in that rocky canyon that shielded them from wind, but now, out in the open fields… 

She rubbed her arms and wondered if her nose was still running—she'd lost feeling in it a while ago, which is just as well, she supposed, because if there was one thing she hated, it was a runny nose.

The gloomy weather brought along an even gloomier thought, and the miko took a deep breath and willed her body to adjust to the temperature.

She was going to miss Christmas. Her baby's first Christmas, and she very likely wouldn't be there as it was only a few weeks away. This meant that she and Inuyasha would also spend their first anniversary at Sesshoumaru's—maybe even on the battlefield if they were lucky.

How romantic.

She looked up at her mate, who'd been eerily silent for the last three hours, and wondered if he'd remember. His eyes burned bright as he stared straight ahead, a small frown set on his face. And he looked exactly as he had that night so long ago when Myouga had told them about the war.

A fierce rush of pride surged through her, and she walked faster to catch his hand in hers, smiling when he squeezed her fingers. Then his eyes flew sideways to hers and he stopped in his tracks.

"Fuck, Kagome…You're freezing."

It almost sounded like an accusation, and the miko rubbed her nose with her palm to make sure it was still there, and shrugged, ignoring the sea of youkai that continued to flow around them. "Well, it's cold out tonight."

He frowned at her; her face was white, but her cheeks and nose were rosy. "You sure you got that thing tied tight enough?" he asked, reaching forward to pick at his haori.

"Yes. Can we just walk? Standing here isn't getting us anywhere—literally—and it'll just get colder." She stopped talking when he thrust her bag at her, shaking it when she didn't grab it fast enough.

"Here. You hold this for a while, and get on my back." He waited for her to loop her arms through the straps of the yellow monstrosity before bending down and waiting for her arms to wrap around his neck.

He was warm, she noted, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck.

"Put your hands inside my shirt, wench, before they fall off. You should have told me you were turning into a fucking icicle."

She really didn't have the heart to snap back at him, so she just obeyed, sighing when heat slowly crept back into her body. Would he remember the day he'd mated her?

His hand squeezed her thigh. "Better?"

She nodded against him, and decided that this time it wouldn't really matter. She could forgive him for forgetting if there was a war going on around them.

"Good. We're almost there anyway."

As soon as he'd closed his mouth, howls erupted all around them, piercing the silent darkness, and Kagome almost felt as though she could read the messages they bore. She grudgingly pulled her face away from Inuyasha to squint into the darkness. In the distance, she could see an even darker shadow of a mountain—tiny pinpricks of light dotting the entirety of it.

It took her all of thirty seconds to realize that the 'mountain' was Sesshoumaru's castle, and when she did, she started laughing. She couldn't help it, really.

Of course Sesshoumaru would live in a place as large as a small mountain. She didn't really know why it had surprised her at first.

"I've seen bigger," she murmured in Inuyasha's ear; he grinned.

88888888888

As the great doors opened and light burst through, wave after wave of youkai melted into the already cramped dining hall—many immediately joining in on the festivities. Kagome clutched her mates hand, and craned her neck, looking for familiar faces—namely Miroku, Sango, or Shippou's, but there were just so many people surrounding her. Someone bumped violently against her in a drunken stupor, and Inuyasha got to use that lovely, colorful language of his to insult the dazed youkai _and_ his absent mother.

Well. At least she was warm now. A bit too warm after the dangerous cold that had assaulted them outside.

She perked up a bit when she was positive she heard someone call her name out, and Inuyasha pointed Sango out of the crowd. The slayer was waving frantically and calling out to her.

A wide grin on her face, she set off to make the seemingly impossible 50 yard trek, stopping when Inuyasha didn't move with her.

"You go," he told her, squeezing her fingers one last time before releasing her hand. "I'm going to go find Sesshoumaru—I'll come get you in a little while. Stay with Sango and Miroku."

It didn't take long for the mass of youkai to swallow him, and she once again began to look for her friend.

She didn't have to look very far. Apparently she'd completely underestimated how intimidating Sango could be because the youkai easily made a path for her that led straight to the stunned priestess.

"Oh," Kagome murmured when the slayer threw her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "So, are you going insane yet? A whole week with a perverted Miroku and no sweet and innocent Kagome?"

The slayer laughed and pulled back to look into her friends eyes. "It was horrible, Kagome. Absolutely horrible."

"Darling, I am right here, you know." Miroku grinned at the miko before bending down to kiss her cheek. "Speaking of unbearable—how was Inuyasha?"

She giggled again. "Horrible. Absolutely horrible," she teased, clasping her hands in front of her. "No—he was great, actually. Didn't fight with Kouga at all. And don't give me that look, Miroku; they actually got along."

"If you say so, Kagome." He shot her a calculating glance before leaning forward somberly. "Is he alright? He's not missing any 'parts', is he?"

Kagome was confused. "…No…Not that I'm aware of…" she said slowly, sending strange looks to the pair. Miroku seemed content to let his hand drift, and rest on Sango's backside, and the slayer just sighed, shooting him an irritated glower.

"Fair and square, Love."

And it clicked. "You were _betting_ on whether or not I would _neuter_ my mate? That's sick, guys. Really sick."

Grinning from ear to ear, Miroku shrugged without removing his hand. "Any excuse, am I right, Kagome?"

She rolled her eyes, and grinned when she caught her friends red face.

"Miroku, if you don't take your hand off my ass right now, it'll count as more of your gropings."

"Ah, but my dear Sango, we never decided on a time limit, and I have yet to move my hand from your lovely bottom. This is still groping number one." Then, as an after-thought—"Be glad I chose to caress your _lovely bottom_. …this time."

Her mouth clamped shut as she shot him the dirtiest look she could manage, before returning her attentions to Kagome. "Nazakaki?"

Kagome's smile faded a bit when she met her friend's concerned eyes. "I killed her." She didn't miss the look that the couple shared for a split second.

"And how are you doing?"

Kagome's smile was bittersweet, but genuine. "I'm doing a lot better actually. Like I said—Inuyasha's been great." Once again Sango gave her that soul-searching look she'd given her a week ago, and once again Kagome felt naked. But she supposed she had nothing to hide. Her thoughts were cut short when the slayer hugged her again.

"I'm so glad! Oh, Kagome—I was so worried. You weren't yourself, and—"

"No," she admitted, "I wasn't, but I'm feeling more like myself now."

"I can see that." Sango just looked so happy, and Kagome flushed out of shame. The slayer had been there for her always—especially since the accident—and not only had Kagome not always accepted her help and understanding, but she also hadn't been there for her either.

"You're an amazing friend. Both of you are. I'm lucky."

They beamed at her, but before they had a chance to say anything to that, she'd asked if she'd missed anything in her absence.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Miroku looked around at the youkai that filled the room. "It's been like this since Ushitsuyoi arrived last night—"

"—The music never stops, Kagome," Sango interrupted with wide eyes. She looked anxious and annoyed as she clutched at the folds of her mate's haori. "Never, ever stops. And some of the guys around here have hands worse than Miroku's, so watch out."

She winced sympathetically at the woman before her. "No youkai would touch a mated woman—at least, I hope not. I'm sorry that men are such pigs, Sango."

"Easy, Lady Kagome," Miroku added lightly. "You wound me with your sharp words."

"I'm fairly sure that you'll survive," she quipped, folding her arms in the humongous sleeves before leveling a look at the monk. "Any word of Naraku?"

Miroku squinted. "You…could say that," he said slowly, chewing on the words before spitting them out. "He's coming, and from what Sesshoumaru's scouts say, he should be here before the end of the week."

Falling silent, Kagome lost herself in thought before nodding once and exhaling slowly, calmly. "Lovely. Well, it's probably best to get it over with as quickly as possible. I'm already ready to leave."

Sango sagged against her shoulder, effectively severing the connection between her bottom and Miroku's hand. The monk looked disappointed. "You have no idea… I've been here for a week, Kagome, and I feel like I'm about to lose my mind. I mean, _honestly_! Who needs a place this big? It's maddening! Ushitsuyoi's was nothing like this."

With a small smile, the miko patted the woman's shoulder as she straightened back up. "Well… It is Sesshoumaru we're talking about."

"Who are you looking for?" Miroku asked when she started to look around her.

Grey eyes fell upon him, and she shrugged, stepping a bit closer to avoid yet another drunk youkai. "I think they need to learn what self-restraint means," she muttered contemptuously when that same youkai stopped to vomit a mere yard away. "Anyway, I suppose Shippou is already asleep, huh?"

Sapphire eyes laughed quietly at her. "You'll be pleased to know that Shippou and Rin seem to be hitting it off."

"Really? That's wonderful! I've actually been meaning to talk to Sesshoumaru about him. I suppose this is as good a time as any, so I think I'm going to go try to find him now. Inuyasha will be over there, too."

Nodding, Sango stepped back to grab Miroku's hand before they lost each other in the confusion. "All right, but come find us afterwards, will you? Sesshoumaru has amazing baths here, and we're going—and no, you pervert, you're not coming with us," she added harshly, squeezing Miroku's hand a little harder than necessary. "It's been a while since we've had a long talk, so…humor me?"

"Absolutely. You have no idea how badly I want a bath right now."

"Oh, I think I do."

8888888888888

It didn't take her too long to find him—he was difficult to miss, and the room was coldest where he brooded.

Listening intently to Kouga, the Inu no Taisho seemed to forget there was a celebration going on around him, but since he was Sesshoumaru, he probably just didn't care. Both parties looked completely serious as the Taisho presumably filled the wolf prince in on the recent state of things. She realized with a frown that Inuyasha wasn't there.

She must have just missed him.

Golden eyes shifted to pierce her own, and she smiled weakly at her mate's completely humorless brother, lifting her fingers in the air to wiggle them. He nodded at her, and Kouga turned his head to see who had captured his attention.

"Ah—Kagome, Dog-Shit just left to go find you, _bu-u-ut_…I'm guessing he didn't. Said something about not trusting you to stay put for 'two fucking seconds'."

She matched his grin with her own. "I'm too rebellious for my own good, but I'll find him in a minute." Her eyes flew back to Sesshoumaru, who had yet to say a word, and she smiled nervously at him. "I actually wanted to talk to you, Sesshoumaru…"

Stretching his arms over his head, Kouga yawned and bounced on the balls of his feet. Even Kagome knew he hadn't gotten much sleep the last couple of nights, opting instead on taking shifts watching over his men. It had been lonely for her when Inuyasha decided to join in shifts. At least, last night he let her sleep in his lap while he kept watch. "Well, I'm going to go see to my brothers before Ayame and I hit the sack."

"Ah—Kouga—"

"If I see Inuyasha, I'll tell him where you are."

She smiled. "Thanks." When the wolf youkai walked away, she turned her head back to Sesshoumaru and her nervousness returned. She could think of several things she'd rather be doing at the moment—a bath was only one of them, but it had to be done. If she'd altered things, it was up to her to fix them.

Thin eyebrows rose as he stared at Kagome with something akin to amusement. "What is it you need, miko?"

"Kagome," she corrected absently, yet again, "I needed to talk to you about, uh, Shippou."

His brows rose even higher. "The young kitsune that accompanies you?"

Fidgeting with her hands, she nodded hesitantly. "Yes…that's him."

"I can assure you, miko—"

"—Kagome—"

"—that he has been well-cared for in your absence, just as Rin was when left in your care."

At that, she smiled, and some of the tension left her. Maybe this wouldn't be that difficult after all. "I know," she told him truthfully. "But this isn't about that—well, it sort of is, but—never mind that…"

"You are rambling," Sesshoumaru helpfully pointed out, and she stopped immediately.

"Eh…sorry. But I wanted to tell you that when this is all over and finished, Inuyasha and I have to leave—"

"—As would be expected."

She stared pointedly at him. "If you want me to finish sometime today, just listen. I meant that we'll leave Kaede's village, and go back to my home. Even though I want nothing more than to take him with me, Shippou can't come. He'll have to stay behind with Sango and Miroku."

"I fail to see how this concerns me."

At his bored tone, Kagome fought to reign in her temper. It would not help her if she planned on asking him for such a big favor. She was a big girl; she could be mature when she wanted to, so she gritted her teeth and replied with a forced patience. "That's because I haven't gotten there yet. Like I said—we'll be leaving after everything with Naraku and the jewel is resolved, and Shippou will have to stay with my human friends."

He said nothing, but she could see the understanding that was beginning to light up in his passive eyes.

"And, well, Inuyasha's been teaching Shippou a little bit—how to hunt, how to defend himself—things like that. Miroku may be able to help out a little bit, but…he doesn't understand youkai. Not really…"

The taisho was silent for a bit longer before his soft voice made the miko wince. "And you want me to take the kit in."

"Well…yes, eventually. I know I don't really have a right to ask you this, but I need to know that he'll be all right when I'm gone. I was hoping that you'd agree to take him in after he turns sixteen. He needs someone to train him, to teach him. Please, Sesshoumaru."

"Does Inuyasha know you are asking me for this?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "But it shouldn't matter. We both want what's best for Shippou."

His face remained unmoved, unreadable. "And you believe that is me?"

"Well…yeah."

"Explain."

Well. That wasn't promising. She was growing more and more uncertain about her decision to ask the taisho for his help. "If I knew he was under your protection, I wouldn't worry about him," she began slowly. "And he likes Kagura well enough, but mostly because…when we're gone, he'll need a friend. And Rin is such a sweet girl. They'd get along great—I know it."

* * *

_Shippou squeezed Rin's hand as they entered the dark den behind Sesshoumaru and Kagura. As long as he'd known her, she'd always had a fear of wolves. Now was no different, though she continued to hold her head high, her eyes fiercely brilliant. Multiple funeral pyres crackled outside where the bonfires used to roar, casting warm shadows that made the cold stone inside seem that much colder. A handful of wolves kneeled solemnly as they passed, walking to the heart of the den._

_Kouga was sitting motionlessly on a pile of furs, and Shippou heard Kagura clear her throat in disgust—blood painted the walls around them. He tried not to breath out of his nose and looked down at his mate. "Do you want me to wait outside with you?"_

_She shook her head, her eyes wide, as she gripped his arm tightly._

_There had been a massacre. The least she could do was acknowledge that._

_Blood wasn't the only thing in the air—the dust was thick. Ashes of deceased youkai. There was also the faint—very faint scent of pine needles._

'Masuru…_'_

_At last Sesshoumaru spoke—a single word, but in it was more humanity than Shippou had ever heard from the cold, efficient Taisho. "Kouga…"_

_The wolf's name came out as a condolence. The dark head tipped up, and he blinked once at them, dazed. "It was all over before I got here… It was—four hundred and thirty seven fucking youkai. All killed by a single _hanyou_," he murmured brokenly. "How is that even fucking _possible_? He can't be..._normal_..."_

_Kagura gasped, her hand fluttering to her mouth. "Ayame's not…"_

_He laughed humorlessly and stared at the ground. "No. She was with me. I always take her with me…" With a deep breath, he shook his head and lifted his eyes again. "She's with some of the other surviving women. …A lot of them lost their mates. Even more will die now."_

"_You should not be in here, Kouga. Your people need you outside."_

"_I know." His whisper was confused, and he met his old comrade's gaze with pleading eyes._

_Sesshoumaru gave away nothing. "Then stand up. You are Kouga, prince of wolves. You do not cower and hide when you have a problem."_

"_Is this what you call a _problem_, oh Lord of Dogs?" His voice had taken a venomous edge, though he made no move to leave the floor. "A _problem_, Sesshoumaru, is not gathering enough food for a pack in a single hunt. A _problem_ is not being able to sire a cub. That is what a _problem_ is, Sesshoumaru. This? This is something far too catastrophic, far too irreparable, to be labeled as a _problem_."_

_The taisho chose to ignore the condescending tone, and continued to stare down at him with those piercing eyes. "__You're men are waiting for you. I refuse to believe that you will sit here and think only of yourself. You are not the only one that has lost family today."_

"_I shouldn't have power over them. I can't even protect them. I couldn't before, and I can't… Oh, _dammit_," he whispered, razor-sharp claws piercing the pelts beneath him._

_Kagura kneeled before him and waited to see if he'd say something, but he only lowered his eyes back to the bare floor. "This is hard, Kouga. I know it must be, and it would be an insult to their memory if I told you I know how you feel. I don't. But I do know that you're as good a taisho as you are a friend, a comrade, a brother. Your people, they need you. Not only Kouga the brother, but they need their taisho to guide them through this. It's your responsibility. It's your responsibility to put the others before your own grief."_

_Ruby eyes searched his bowed head, and then she reached forward to cup his cheek. "Kouga—"_

"_Don't touch me, Kagura. I haven't forgotten what you've done to this tribe."_

_Her hand fell back into her lap. She was still for a moment before she stood and left the cave._

_Sesshoumaru turned his cold gaze from the empty entrance and glared down at the kneeling wolf. "You are a bigger fool than I have previously credited you to be."_

"_Sesshoumaru," the wolf began tiredly, "please, _please_ don't make this about me insulting your mate right now. I don't regret it."_

_The gold gaze narrowed. "I do not believe you meant that slight, so I will overlook it. You forgave Kagura a long time ago. No, you are a fool because she was right. You are deliberately overlooking your responsibilities as taisho so that you can wallow in your misery. The epitome of weak."_

"_Tell me that you wouldn't react the same way if you'd lost more than half of your men! If you knew that even more were going to die and there was nothing you could do to stop it!"_

"_I would not. I am not so pathetic."_

_Suddenly Kouga was on his feet, his fist flying, but Sesshoumaru brushed it away. "You do not wish to be called pathetic? Then I suggest you stop acting the part. As taisho you are not to cower in a corner when you've been beaten one too many times. No—you get yourself backed into a corner, you fight your way out. It's the pride of the youkai, Kouga."_

"_What the hell do you know?" the wolf snarled, clenching his fist by his sides before he was goaded into doing something stupid. Something like taking another swing at Sesshoumaru._

"_Pathetic," Sesshoumaru repeated, his lip curling in disgust. "I am ashamed I once considered you my equal."_

"_Father—"_

"_Quiet, Rin. He needs to hear this. Shutting himself off from the rest of his pack to wallow in is own self pity—" Sesshoumaru spit on the ground at Kouga's feet. "Disgusting."_

_Kouga was seething now, his teeth clenched and grinding, his breathing harsh and uneven. "Shut up, Sesshoumaru." He winced as he was suddenly shoved against the rocky wall of his den._

_Sesshoumaru's blank face was inches from his, but there was a raging glint in his icy, gold eyes. "Not until you drop this ridiculous farce and take responsibility. You act as though you are the only one suffering, and for that you were correct when you said you shouldn't have power over them. Selfish, weak, _pathetic_… Listen carefully, Kouga. Those fires—they're burning the bodies that remained to this world. You're men died fighting to protect those they cherished, and now they're being given an honorable funeral, and you can't even bring yourself to witness it. Listen again, and you can hear women crying—softly. They've lost their mates, a fate worse than death, and the end result is the same. They are stronger than you are. And they are scared and confused. They need someone to lead them through this, and give them orders, give them a sense of purpose—something that will keep them working together with undying determination because they believe that in the end all will be righted. That is your duty as Taisho."_

"_Perhaps I should resign then."_

_The inu youkai stared into his eyes for a long minute before he shoved him painfully up against the wall again with a dangerous scowl. "Perhaps you should." He turned on his heel and began to stalk away when he paused. "Were she still alive, Kagome would not forgive you for turning your back on those who need your help. Kurojaga—he should have been in my place tonight, trying to talk sense into your thick skull. But who you really need to think about," the youkai murmured slowly, "are those that died for you, proudly gave their lives for you and this nation. They would be shamed, yes, but I do not delude myself into thinking that they wouldn't make the necessary sacrifices again if given another chance."_

_Kouga waited until they were gone before he picked himself up and left the den._

_During the next two months, he found himself facing death daily; it was amazing how strong they were even when their bodies were impossibly frail._

_Soon less than half of his original pack was left._

_After all, mates were meant to be together_.

* * *

Ushitsuyoi was growing bored, which should not be a possibility because Kouga was here. But rather than joining in on the drinking or a bit of sparring, he was attending to his men before going to bed. 

The wolf prince could burn in hell for all the good he was doing him. He'd turned into a big pussy ever sense he'd mated that girl.

Speaking of pussy…

"I need a good lay," he groaned, mussing his short hair in frustration before his eyes fell on a young woman stalking by him. She was pretty. She would do. "Hey, human—with the strange clothes! Yeah, you," he growled with a smirk. "Come here."

The miko looked down at her attire—the red haori that reached mid thigh was draped loosely around her, and her tight jeans were dirtied and a bit torn. '_Great_,' she thought sourly, '_I _liked_ these jeans…_'

She sighed and eyed him coolly; the man was enormous, towering even above Sesshoumaru by at least three feet, she'd bet. His short light brown hair, short, scruffy beard, and broad chest left her thinking of Bluto from Popeye. "I'm guessing you're Ushitsuyoi." His broad grin did absolutely nothing for her.

"So you've heard of me."

"A bit, yes."

"Fantastic. Now, let's go."

He tried to grab her hand, but she'd already pulled away, her brows raised incredulously. "Pardon?"

"I need a woman—that's you. Now get a move on."

She snorted, and folded her arms over her chest, sending him a grouchy scowl that was vaguely familiar, though he couldn't place it. "I'm not going anywhere with _you_. You're youkai."

That drew a chuckle out of him. "And just where do you think you are, girlie? This place is fucking _crawling_ with youkai!"

"I know that," she said slowly as though she were speaking to a child, and he bristled.

He didn't like her tone; she took him far too lightly.

"If you're looking for a mate, I suggest you take the matter a bit more seriously rather than propositioning some random girl."

He laughed at her, his huge barrel of a chest heaving joyfully. "You think I'd take _you_ as a mate? Don't be foolish, bitch; not all youkai are celibate until mating. Now, are you going to help me out or not?"

"As romantic as that sounds," she bit out, "I'm mated. Sorry—can't 'help you out'" She turned to go, but he'd grabbed her wrist.

She was already in a shitty mood from talking to Sesshoumaru. He'd agreed, yes, but he left her feeling like dirt, and she didn't particularly _like_ feeling like dirt. She also didn't like being hit on by random youkai that could smell that she was already mated. It made her cranky.

His wild, sly eyes had turned hard as he glared down at her. He really was enormous… "You don't talk to me like that, little girl. I don't know who you think I am, but you'll address me as 'Lord' Ushitsuyoi, and you'll never take that tone with me again."

She looked down at her captive wrist and sighed. "Please let go of me. I've got to go now." When his fingers tightened painfully, she bit her lip and glared up at him. "You _really_ don't want to do that."

"And you _really_ need to learn your place."

"Oi! What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing to her, you asshole!"

Kagome blinked as she was ripped from the bull youkai's grasp.

There was a spray of blood, and the youkai stumbled back a couple of steps clutching his broken nose as Inuyasha rounded on him again.

"I don't care who you fucking think you are; touch my mate again, and I'll have your fucking _head_, Ushitsuyoi!"

The youkai pulled his hands away to stare at the blood before looking to the furious hanyou with a broad grin. "Dog Shit!" he bellowed happily. "I was wondering when your sorry ass would come challenge me!"

The hanyou stopped for a single stunned moment, before he remembered his fury again. "Oi! Did you hear a single goddamn word I said? I'm serious, you fat bastard: _stay away from Kagome_."

"Kagome…" The bull started and turned to stare curiously down at the young woman behind the hanyou. "So that's your mate…the miko." And suddenly her attitude made sense.

"You should have just purified his ass, wench."

"I was thinking about it."

"And don't think for a second I've forgotten about you running across the damn castle when I clearly remember telling you to stay with Sango and Miroku."

Kagome grinned innocently up at him.

Suddenly the human didn't seem so annoying. No, she was…interesting. "Heh! She's got spunk, Dog Shit! I like that."

The withering glare that he sent to the youkai didn't achieve its purpose. "I'm sure you do, bastard."

Kagome sighed and suddenly stepped around her mate to study the huge man, before glancing crossly at him. "Inuyasha, you broke his nose."

"Ah, this old thing?" There was a sickening crack as he corrected it, and the blood began to flow more freely. "I'll be fine. It'll take more than a puny hanyou to bring me down."

Hand flying to Tessaiga's hilt, Inuyasha took a step forward. "I'll show you puny, you fat ass—"

Placing a hand on her mate's chest, she continued to watch the blood fall. The youkai really did seem unaffected; she on the other hand felt a bit queasy as the blood began to pool at her feet. "It really wasn't a big deal. He's probably just stressed what with the war coming up and all. Here," she waved to Ushitsuyoi, "bend down."

It surprised her when he didn't hesitate to stick his face in hers. He blinked at her curiously. "Yes?"

"Back the fuck up, Fat Ass," the hanyou growled, cracking his knuckles and wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist to pull her back.

But Kagome shook her head and reached out to touch his face. "Hold on…"

A sudden warmth spread over his face, and the bull youkai felt his eyes drift close at the pleasantness of it all. "What're you doin'?" he mumbled.

"There! All better." She smiled at him and held out a hand. "Now, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you are just stressed—that you wouldn't normally insult and grab women like that. There's obviously something more to you if you're a taisho, so…I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

He studied her as though she were some sort of creature he'd never seen before, and then he broke out into that all-too-characteristic grin and wrapped her tiny hand in his. "So—this is Dog-Shit's mate… I should probably apologize about earlier, huh? Not in the best mood, and I really do need a woman—"

"—All right," the miko cut him off with a tight smile, pulling her hand out of his grasp. "It really is all right."

Turning his beady gaze to the speechless hanyou, Ushitsuyoi frowned in disappointment, and folded his arms behind his head. "You inu-youkai are against sharing mates aren't you…" he asked before sighing. "Shame. I'm _really_ starting to like her now." He pointed to the pronounced bulge in his black hakama.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He quickly clamped it shut with a fierce glare. "What the _hell_, Ushitsuyoi?"

"Ugg," Kagome groaned, covering her mouth against the sudden rise of nausea. "I'm leaving now. Please don't ever, ever talk to me again."

He had the nerve to laugh, cocking his head to the side to watch her weave her way towards Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha began to growl lowly, his fists clenched at his sides. "If you're staring at her ass, I swear I'll kill you."

Chuckling, the youkai righted himself and folded his arms. "I've been lookin' forward to meeting the only bitch alive capable of handling you, Dog-Shit. Hell, she must really be something to bewitch Kouga and Sesshoumaru like she has."

The hanyou scoffed arrogantly, "Damn right—wait… _Sesshoumaru_? She's 'bewitched' _Sesshoumaru_?" Dammit, weren't there enough assholes flirting with her?

"Bewitched, earned his respect—whatever. Same thing with that icy bastard."

Inuyasha might have appreciated that if the sick freak hadn't just asked Kagome if she'd fuck him and gotten his jollies from her refusal. Speaking of which—

"Shi'd, Inuyasha!" the youkai yelped thickly when his nose was broken once again. Well, crushed this time…

"Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" he snarled, shoving a finger in his face. "Stay the fuck away from Kagome. I mean it. If you touch her, I'll kill you. If you _speak_ to her, I'll kill you. If you even _look_ at her or _think_ of her, I'll neuter you and _then _I'll fucking _kill_ you."

"Holy shi'd—Kouga wahb righ'd," he murmured in amazement, his eyes wide. Inuyasha was something else entirely when his mate was involved. "So…I guess dis beans you won'd share her—for jus' one nigh'd?"

His face felt like a goddamn anvil had crushed it by the time Inuyasha was finished, but it was worth it, he thought, chuckling as the hanyou stomped away.

8888888888888888

Sango raised an eyebrow as the missing couple appeared before her and her fiancé. Inuyasha looked fit to kill with his fingers wrapped around Kagome's arm as he dragged her along behind him. "What happened to _you_?"

Inuyasha let the girl go to cross his arms over his chest, irritation creasing his forehead. His ears were twitching madly on the top of his head, and his claws drummed against his biceps. "Oh, well, let's see. Kagome, here, completely ignored my request that she stay with you and decided to go mingle with the youkai instead," he replied curtly. "There she met Ushitsuyoi, the fucking man-whore of a youkai that completely disregards the relevance of mating. Yeah, so now she's got another fucking suitor who is only turned on by the fact that she's already mated." He glowered at his mate. "Good job."

She was smart enough not to say anything in her own defense and lowered her eyes.

"Well…" Sango said at last, rubbing her hands together and breaking the awkward silence that ensued. "What do you say to that bath, Kagome?"

"_God_, yes," she sighed in relief, quickly pulling away from her furious mate.

* * *

_It was supposed to be a friendly dinner between old friends and family—taishos reunited. Kurojaga was forty years dead. There had been talking and laughing and drinking…_

_Had he _known_? Surely he knew that they'd all be there; he had to._

_But how in the hell had he made it all the way to the dining hall without anyone sounding the alarm?_

_Ten youkai stood, barring the exit, and in the center stood the youngest, their leader._

_Nobody moved. Nobody spoke._

_Shippou stared, stunned, at the headless body of the large bull youkai at his feet. How strange… Ushitsuyoi wasn't laughing anymore…_

_But, by god, there was blood._

_It was Kouga's savage cry that wrenched him from his detached musings, and it was the crunching impact his body made while hitting stone that forced his feet to move. "Rin, get back!" he commanded, claws outstretched and tearing at the face of an advancing youkai._

"Kou_ga!" Ayame turned her fierce gaze to the silver-headed boy. "You…you _monster_," she hissed, curling her body around her dazed mate. Deadly sharp petals flew through the air, maiming but claiming no lives. "You killed them _all_!"_

_Sesshoumaru was already on the attack, as was Kagura._

"_Fuujin no Mai!"_

_Pain shot up Shippou's spine as he made contact with the solid stone wall; he had no time to react, however, before a large paw wrapped its way around his throat and squeezed, pulling him off of his feet. His claws frantically tore at skin, and he could clearly smell the blood of the bear youkai, but the rough man looked unfazed by his efforts to free himself._

"_Shippou! Father, _help_ him!"_

_Horror twisted his face when the bear glanced at Rin from the corner of his eyes before shifting his gaze back to the kit. He sneered. "Hey, Masuru—would you get a look at that?"_

_Gold eyes flicked from the bear to the girl, and he deliberately sucked the blood from his claws. "Huh… A human. The _only_ human here, and my, she smells like _sex_. How," he sniffed loudly, his eyes laughing at the fuming kitsune, "_delicious_."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes flew to the hanyou without giving anything away. With a flick of his sword, the hawk that had detained him withered to dust._

"_Rin, come to me," Kagura commanded, sending more blades flying through the air and sighing irritably when a youkai easily dodged them. Matsuru had made certain to bring only Naraku's elite. This made things more difficult in this small space_

_Casting another nervous glance at Shippou, who in a sudden fit of fury, had sliced off the hand that had pinned him, she started for the other side of the room with her hands clasped desperately over her ears. God, that bear youkai was deafening… She prayed that Shippou would finish him quickly._

"_Shit! _Rin_!"_

_Sesshoumaru and Kagura both reacted on instinct, Shippou's scream a sound that they'd almost prepared themselves for..._

_A human girl in the midst of warring youkai?_

_A gasp, a scream, the patter of blood on stone, and blue light that blinded._

_Masuru was pushed away, the after-effects of the foxfire dying in his eyes, his face tight with pain. "Shit, that burns," he complained irritably._

"_Leave her out of this," Shippou panted, ignoring the blood that fell freely from his left arm._

"_Shippou." And Sesshoumaru tossed him his halberd, which had been resting, forgotten, among their pile of weapons against the wall. Convenient, he supposed._

_Shippou grinned haggardly. "You sorry bastard," he murmured, "I'll carve your face off, how's that sound?"_

_The hanyou smirked—Inuyasha's smirk. "I don't think ya got it in you, kit. Kagome would be pissed, and it's best not to get on her bad side."_

_The kit felt the blow of every word as though they'd been physical attacks. The hanyou pup was playing with his mind. "You didn't know them… You have no idea," he seethed, halberd creaking under his tight grip._

"_I know enough. Now, you going to carve my face off, or is that halberd just for show?"_

_When Shippou hesitated, the pup nodded once before ramming him into and through the thick stone wall._

_Rin's horrified scream registered in his mind, along with the pain that shot up and down his body. He'd seen the attack coming, so why hadn't he moved to stop it? Stubbornly, he rose to his feet, limping over the rubble, hair falling loose over his shoulders._

"_You gonna transform now? Let's see what that youkai blood of yours can do now that I'm expecting it."_

_Shippou's eyes narrowed with some indescribable pain, and Masuru felt his blood boil. The kitsune pitied him. "I'm not going to transform for you," he'd said softly._

_This time claws, rather than fists, were his weapons of choice, and the kitsune felt his breath leave him under the weight of the blow._

"_Fucking pathetic," Masuru snarled, voice cracking in absolute fury. "Maybe I should just fight your bitch. She's probably got more stones than _you_. Why won't you _fight me_?" he all but screamed._

_His halberd held out in front of him defensively, Shippou waited for his next attack, pinning the pup to the wall when he came near, but then he met those eyes and hesitated, and the hanyou easily pushed him away before switching their positions._

_Livid gold eyes flashed and his square jaw ticked. "I'm not a goddamn joke! Stop patronizing me, and fight!" His fist was raised, balled, and Shippou waited for the strike that never came._

_In a flash, Sesshoumaru had rammed into the incensed boy, thick shoulder armor knocking the breath out of him._

_It turned out that Masuru was a better fighter than previously assumed. Sesshoumaru had his hands full—and that…was saying a lot. The hanyou fought better when he wasn't emotional, and something in Shippou had gotten to him, just as he had gotten to the kitsune._

_In the end, Kouga got his revenge. Even after Sesshoumaru had dealt that final blow, the wolf prince didn't lay off. He sat on the dead hanyou's chest dealing blow after furious blow, adding insult to injury, until a sobbing Ayame managed to pry him off the now headless body. Kouga's knuckles had burst open against stone floor and fragments of skull._

'_Desecration is more than that fucking bastard deserves' had been his choked justification._

_And nobody disagreed with him._

_Rin stood, shaking and vomiting, in a corner, and Kagura just stared at the pulp and bloody matter on the floor, a trembling hand over her mouth._

_And nobody disagreed with him._

_At least he didn't have Inuyasha's face anymore, that last link to better times._

* * *

_Pain. Pain all over. It hurt to breath. It just _hurt 

_There was no noise—they were past that now, and if it weren't for the pain, he'd have been certain he were dead. A grim chuckle escaped his blood crusted lips but it easily became a moan: who's to say that pain didn't follow you into death?_

_But on the other side of his closed lids there was a different world. Different people were screaming and dying and crying. Different people where standing their ground and fighting._

_Different people were risking everything to destroy one that never should have been._

_Shippou opened his eyes._

'_Hell' was the only way to describe it. A mass of black wriggling tentacles filled the sky and blocked the sun. The sky was dyed black and red, and so was the ground. So much blood—both youkai and human—stained the ground that the earth itself was dying. _

_It had been like this for three weeks now. But they were still pulling through, and they still had a plan._

_Naomi—Miroku and Sango's girl. She was young. Older than Kagome ever was, or ever thought about being, but she was young still, and inexperienced, and _scared

_But she was all that was left._

_But she was _all they had

_How sad._

_Shippou struggled back to his feet, and rejoined the protective ring around their last hope. Bodies littered the floor at his feet._

_A boomerang flew through the air, quickly accompanied by an enormous spiked ball on a chain. …So the twins had finally arrived… Shippou trusted them enough to turn his eyes away from Naomi. They might have been younger, and they might have been humans, but by God, the girls were vicious._

'Good_' he thought, '_They'll protect the miko._' He watched as the spiked cannon smashed into the face of a youkai with a sickening crunch, leaving the face half its original size. Agonizing screams failed to faze the twins, and they continued their bloody rampage, painfully obliterating any of Naraku's youkai that dared approach their sister._

"_Shippou, kill," one of them commanded, the cold eyes sweeping over him as she spun the thick chain around her to send the cannon flying once again._

_And he did. Ruthlessly._

_And by the end of it all, when both of the twins were dead like greying Sango, and he, along with a couple of wolves, were left guarding Naomi, he could finally appreciate the monster that he was._

_Blood from his forehead blurred his vision as he watched Sesshoumaru deal a final blow, obliterating Naraku's body before sweeping the crowd with an expression the kitsune had never seen him wear. When the wide golden eyes fell upon the miko, he shouted, "Now! Seal him before he regenerates!"_

_A burst of pink and orange filled his vision, and he burned, ached. He should have realized that she'd accidentally purify the youkai around her while she worked on a seal she'd never before concocted._

_He heard her frustrated scream as she put more of herself into ending the bloodshed that had lasted entirely too long. He heard a few of the youkai around him hit the ground as they passed out, and then his own vision faded as the black cloud of miasma was contorted into a smaller ball—a scream of agony pierced the sky._

_And he knew it was over. He slipped into unconsciousness with a dour smile on his face._

* * *

_It had been a while since they'd both been here. Kurojaga's castle--but it wasn't his anymore. Not really. The new taisho was so impotent that they'd felt the need to make a visit.  
_

"_Another death," Sesshoumaru intoned, steepling his finger together as he closed his eyes in a decidedly weary fashion. "This is not acceptable."_

_Kouga spared him a brief glance before turning his attention back to the scenery outside. "People die every day, Sesshoumaru," he murmured quietly. "Every day…"_

"_How very cynical of you."_

"_Hn."_

"_The world is changing, Kouga. You can't see this because you're stuck in the past, but you need to realize that this isn't…acceptable," he repeated tiredly. It was difficult—being the only taisho that gave a damn anymore. Being the only one left of their generation—with Kurojaga and Ushitsuyoi dead, and Kouga…distracted as he was. Fifty years and his heart had not yet healed sufficiently. There were times he'd go for days without leaving his den, without talking more than he had to._

_This was apparently one of those days._

_Ayame was pregnant, though—for the first time. With Naraku gone, and the world slowly falling back into place, they decided it was stable enough to begin rebuilding the royal clan. There were hopes that the new cub would be enough to pull him back together._

"_This is an ugly, ugly world we live in. Good people die, while the bastards that killed them grow fat and rich. The hanyous have it good; they're lucky they don't have to put up with the shit and filth that this world is infested with."_

_The icy glare that the Inu no Taisho pierced him with failed to make him flinch. "Then why continue living in this 'shit-infested world' as you so eloquently call it? Why not kill yourself if you envy the hanyous?"_

"_Ayame."_

_His answer was so ready, so blunt that it stunned to youkai into silence. What kind of hell were they living in when _Kouga_ had considered suicide? "You're serious." It wasn't a question._

_Folding his arms across the smooth stone of the windowsill, he leaned further outside, closing his eyes in a decidedly weary fashion as the wind brushed against his face. "It doesn't really matter, does it? I have a mate; I wouldn't do that to her."_

"_How long are you planning on acting this way, Kouga? How much longer do you plan to dwell on mistakes that you cannot change? I need to know how much longer I will have to run this entire nation alone." Sesshoumaru felt the dire need to draw his sword when the wolf didn't even turn around to face him._

"_There are two other taisho besides us. I'm sure a smart guy like you already knows that." Kouga felt the gold glare on his back but couldn't muster the indignation to turn around. Sometimes he just felt so tired._

"_You are all incompetent. Those…_pups_ don't deserve the titles they have been given. And you—who _earned_ yours—are throwing it away like trash to be trampled on. _You_ are worse than _they_ are."_

_Kouga finally deemed it necessary to turn around and meet the glower. "Since when do you have a soap box, Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Since my people are being systematically slaughtered for their heritage, and I'm the only one that appears to give a damn."_

_The wolf kept his eyes trained seriously on his old comrade. "But why do you _care_?"_

"_More youkai are taking humans as mates. That means there are more hanyous brought into this world, and more hanyous leaving it."_

"_Stop with the bullshit, Sesshoumaru. If you want me to take part in your cause, give it to me straight. This is an Inuyasha-thing, isn't it?"_

"…_He has been dead for a long time. We were never even close. If I was even affected by his death, I am well over it, Kouga."_

_Lips twisted back into a cruel smile. "No. You really aren't. You're telling me I need to move on after I lost almost _all_ of my clan—who I loved and would die for, and here you are, nearly a century later, mourning a half-brother that you loathed. Ironic, huh?"_

_Sesshoumaru didn't respond for a while. But rather, he took the time to calm his nerves and try to pretend that he wasn't hearing what the wolf was saying. Finally, when he was positive he wouldn't dig his claws into his throat, he spoke and allowed his frustration to appear in his tone. "No, I'm telling you that I was taken to the remains of another hanyou earlier today—no more than 6 or 7 years old. He was torn apart, Kouga. His arms were ripped from his body. He had no jaw, and his innards were wrapped around his neck. I've taken my share of lives in the past, but I have never done _that_ to anyone, let alone a child. I _need_ you to realize that something is very wrong. And I need you to _care_."_

"_Ushitsuyoi told me that I care too much."_

"_And Ushitsuyoi is dead."_

_The callous word caught Kouga off guard. He had nothing to say to that._

_The Inu no Taisho stared at him for a long moment with expressionless eyes before he sighed. "It is very sad that this Sesshoumaru is the only one who cares that all of the hanyou are being eradicated as they are. Very sad for them, indeed. Be glad that your cub will be youkai—these murders are getting out of hand." He turned to leave, but the wolf's hoarse voice stopped him._

"_Rin's children—they'll be hanyou…"_

_Something in the cold taisho's face changed, shifted, tightened, and for a moment he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, that spark was gone. "I have already discussed this with Shippou. It won't be an issue until I have the matter under control."_

_Kouga thought about it and nodded. "They're beginning to target the parents now. Youkai that dare bind themselves to humans—I have heard of four reports already within the month."_

"_I'm pleased to know that you still keep up with the tragedies that plague us, Kouga," Sesshoumaru stated dryly._

"_Just…tell them to be careful. You can't trust anyone—not anymore with the inquisition gaining power as it is."_

_Sesshoumaru's cold golden gaze penetrated through the wolf, and he felt the hot shame of his cowardice. "It appears you can't depend on anyone either these days." He left the taisho speechless as he quitted the room, silent footsteps whispering down the halls._

_Kouga had indeed lost his fire. Even the news of the young boy's brutal death had failed to ignite the dying embers within him. The young boy—six years old, whose only offense to the world was his birth itself. A boy like Kouga planned to have. A child._

_A child whose jawbone and arms had been torn away from his body. A child dissected and strangled by his own guts. A child born to parents that loved each other enough to defy the ancient youkai creed._

_A child murdered._

_What in the hell would Kurojaga have done? It seemed he was always comparing his own actions to those he felt the jaguar would have made._

_But then he realized it was because his friend was always right. Because he had been one of the best leaders and men that Kouga had ever met. Because every decision he'd ever made had always been for that greater good.  
_

_He found Sesshoumaru in the courtyard waiting for him—it was all in that small, but knowing, smirk. "It took quite a while longer than I expected, Kouga, but I am relieved that you've finally come to your senses."_

_Kouga wrinkled his nose as the smell of smoke and death filled his head. Somewhere far away, a gun was fired and screaming ensued. He shook his head, staring bewilderedly at his old friend._

"_Our world is dying," Sesshoumaru muttered bitterly before turning to leave the wolf alone to contemplate his words. "Welcome back."_

* * *

It was midday when a guard haled in blue burst through the doors of the Great Hall. The dark eyes swept over the room, and everyone understood. "Three miles away—they're here." 

Sesshoumaru stood and everyone fell into an anxious silence. "Ready yourselves for battle. Naraku comes for our blood. Let us show him what our blood can do."

* * *

_Recap: Kagome is cold—which is really interesting, I know—and they arrive at Sesshoumaru's. Sango loses the bet (free gropage for dear Roku); Kagome, because she's brilliant, places Shippou's future in the hands of a man that generally dislikes everything; Ushitsuyoi tries to convince Inuyasha to let him sleep with Kagome, and receives two broken noses for his efforts; and several dramatic scenes that show Kouga being a little bitch, Kouga being a major badass, and Kouga reverting back to a little bitch. Masuru and Naraku's final battle, and present Naraku appears. Sesshoumaru gives what is possibly the lamest and shortest pep talk ever._

_:D_

_I have now used two of my three least favorite, and most insulting, words. Ever. D:_

_Have a good one! Next chapter will be out pretty soon. _

* * *

_Quotes of Randomness:_

_"Be peaceful, be courteous, obey the law, respect everyone; but if someone puts their hand one you, send him to the cemetery." --Malcolm X_

_"If you're good today, I'm gonna buy you anything that you want... anything in the world, alright? __[Tommy spits on Charlie _Oh my god! I will smash your face into a... into a **jelly_!" _**_--It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (new season starts this Thursday! Woot!)  
_


	63. Welcome to Rapture

_Chapter 63: Welcome to Rapture_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

_This is my favorite chapter so far. …Other than the Epilogue, which is already written and only two chapters away now! Thank you for your reviews—they make me happy! Love to all._

_(This chapter was written with 'Apocalypse Please' on repeat)_

* * *

_Proclaim eternal victory  
Come on and change the course of history  
And pull us through_

_--"Apocalypse Please" by Muse_

* * *

"_Everything was beautiful, and nothing hurt." --__Slaughterhouse-Five__, Kurt Vonnegut_

* * *

Why did this hurt so bad? How was he killing her without even touching her? Hell—he wasn't even _here_. He wasn't even here, and she wanted to die.

Another wolf fell, and she tried to save it, but she was just so tired now.

"_Miko, you can't save them all,"_ Sesshoumaru had told her. But what the hell did he know? Her face fell as she pushed yet another wave of light onto the still youkai. '_Come on, now…wake up…_'

A cold hand grasped and squeezed her shoulder, and her heart broke at Kouga's sad, sad smile. He shook his head and then he was gone again as suddenly as he'd arrived, leaving death in his wake, and Kagome withdrew her hand, cradling it against her chest. He looked peaceful, lying there, she supposed, and for a moment, she came oh-so-close to envying him.

_More and more and more blood._

Inuyasha had been right—she wasn't ready for this. She wasn't, but she was…she…? Kagome lost her train of thought as another youkai fell at her feet, and she instantly set to work.

But he was a lost cause, too.

She wasn't sad so much as she was numb, now that she'd lost count of the youkai she'd touched. And with a humorless smile, she realized why. She realized why healing made her so tired, why it hurt so much when they were beyond her help. All this time and she never understood—never knew…

_That white light—so beautiful and ethereal—_

She'd been giving them pieces of her soul all along, hadn't she? And that had been alright because she felt whole then. It had always been whole in the end after its purpose had been fulfilled; it had always come back to her. But she wasn't giving herself time to mend now as she gave more and more and more—

_-just like the blood_

—And she felt she was diminishing, fading…

This was what death had felt like—the numbing of the senses, the complete satisfaction of tossing yourself into oblivion, and knowing that it wouldn't hurt. She'd be falling forever, and there would be no crash landing. And for a moment she wondered why more people weren't falling if it felt so damn painless…

It was nothing… _This_ was nothing, and in the end _they_ were nothing.

_-a spark, a flicker, and then a flame, and Kagome was startled awake._

'Nothing_, hm?_' Midoriko's blood had scoffed, had sang in her ears and the blood rushed to her head. Kagome started when she realized she knew who it was. She knew who it was just as she knew what the ocean smelled like.

She'd never smelled the ocean.

'_You're running again, little girl. Little Kagome. I have never seen 'nothing' before._'

She was suddenly whole again as her thin fingers plucked an arrow from her carrier. Her body lifted itself to its feet without her having to tell it to do so. '_I have…_'

'_You lie._'

Her fingers froze around her bow for a split second before notching the arrow; her eyes glazed over with memories, and when she blinked they were gone. '_I'm not._'

'_What you experienced, little Kagome, you merely could not comprehend. It was easiest to blank your senses. Do you understand now?_'

No, she thought truthfully, she didn't, but she raised her arrow at eye level anyway, and drew back her arm as a youkai leapt at her, the helpless human.

She closed her eyes against the fierce gust of ash, and when it was over, she notched another arrow.

What did it matter what she understood now?

'_Everything. You cannot afford to break again, little Kagome._'

She smiled and fired another arrow, decimating at least ten enemies. '_I won't break yet. I realize I have a job to do. And who's to say I'll break at all?_'

'_Better,_' she'd heard, '_Keep intact, miko; he will come. Wait for it—the jewel screams for him. He can give it release, and if that happens, little Kagome—_'

'_You don't have to tell me. I know.'_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha release a furious cry, and her arrow mixed with the Kaze no Kizu.

The damage it'd caused was unbelievable. Her eyes locked with her mate's, and he smirked at her, wiping away some of the sweat and blood and grime that covered his face. With a wink, he turned away, Tessaiga held out at his side as he charged forward.

It had been just over two weeks since that guard had burst into the castle with news of Naraku's arrival.

Kagome hadn't seen him since. Maybe he was dead; maybe not.

Her barrier suddenly crackled around her, and slightly surprised, she pivoted on the gritty rocks to see more ashes blowing away in the wind. Hadn't they learned? It was foolish to attack a miko when her back was turned. She was bound to be less forgiving.

The pink light faded into nothing again, but the barrier was still there—always there until she willed it away, and anyone with ill-intentions…

A breeze blew past her, carrying dirt and dust and ash that clung to her sweaty body, but she ignored it, and another arrow slipped through her fingers.

Lucky for them she chose to be seen as she worked her magic. Deceit in death was a horrible thing that she wouldn't hesitate to use if she felt she had to, but for the moment, she refused to hide herself from their eyes with her barrier.

Deceit would be left for Naraku—oh, she wanted to see his face when he found out she was still alive.

'_Can't you manage to kill _anyone' she wanted to scream, to gloat, but then she remembered where she was, and how many youkai would never get back up, and knew she could never say those particular words.

"Need a hand?"

Kagome looked up to see Sango soaring above her, Kirara's feet lighting upon the sky as though it were firm, and then she looked beyond the slayer and saw that there were youkai on wings picking at their troops.

"Yeah."

A moment later, they were both airborne, slicing through the bitter wind with purpose as the wood and steel of their weapons blurred the air.

* * *

The day dragged on slowly—every youkai slain had taken a small eternity, and Inuyasha's eyes sought out his mate. She was with Sango, on the ground now, firing shot after shot until she ran out.

He winced when she automatically searched the ground for the nearest dead archer and took his remaining arrows. She had to be exhausted—hell, _he_ was exhausted, but he pushed himself anyway because where would he be if he didn't?

"Do you still have that barrier up, wench?" Tessaiga cleaved a youkai in two while he waited for her answer.

"What do you think?" she yelled back, and the bull youkai chuckled beside the hanyou, which earned him a scowl. "You told me I had to keep it up."

"Like you ever listen to me," he snapped, shooting her a glare even from the distance. "Just making sure I don't have to watch your ass every single second."

She was scowling—he could feel it, and he smirked. "I think you like watching my ass, you baka—and don't you dare deny it!"

"Wasn't gonna." He flashed her a grin, but she only shook her head and notched another arrow.

Jokes made it seem more surreal, right? She wondered if any of the fallen soldiers still believed that.

Let them stand up and say it was funny after all.

'_Please_,' and more arrows flew, but none of those soldiers laughed.

* * *

She stopped dead, shock and weariness causing her barrier to dissipate, heedless of the youkai that hounded her, and had it not been for a final frantic move by Ayame…

But Kagome didn't care. She wasn't afraid of death, per say. But what she _was_ afraid of…

'_Shit, shit, _shit' Bow clutched in her white knuckles, Kagome searched feverishly around her for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga—anyone, as she struggled for air. Her mate found her a moment later, gagging and coughing as she willed her aura to just accept it—the outstanding evil that thickened the air and clogged her nostrils. If she could just get past the sheer pain of it all as it grated against her own remaining purity, if she could just fucking _breathe_, then maybe…

"Kagome! _Shit_!"

She felt his hands searching her body frantically for wounds, blood, anything that was causing this, and she shook her head, shoving his hands away. '_Here. Here, not me—_' But not voicing this was doing her absolutely no good. She struggled for one long rattling breath, hands grappling at his haori, as she willed him to see—her wild eyes—willed him to see… Over two weeks of death and destruction and pain, and it was _just beginning_.

"Oh, fuck."

She completely agreed as he looked around quickly, searching the enemy's forces while maintaining his hold on her. Her barrier was up again, shielding them from anyone that might want to use her temporary weakness to their advantage, and she had to wonder—since when was a simple barrier that difficult to construct?

'_Collect yourself, little Kagome. You are of no use to anyone if you cannot simply stand in his presence._'

She blinked her tears—caused by oxygen deprivation as much as pain—away when her mate cupped her face in warm hands. Real fear registered when she felt his hands turn cold against her skin, which was tingling irritably.

"Breathe, Kagome," he said as he had so very long ago, back when Nazakaki was still alive and new, and she didn't have a baby to cut out of her.

Back then, though, it had hurt.

This…was something else entirely. This went far beyond pain as she felt like every inch of her was aflame, burned, and stretched. She'd gotten more powerful, more _sensitive_ to evil, and he—was worse than he'd _ever_ been before. His searing heat reached her, and she was fading along into steam.

Kagome pulled her face away from Inuyasha, and doubled over to throw up.

'_I'm dying_,' she thought again. '_He's killing me._'

'_You simply need to breathe, Kagome. 'Nothing' may be easiest to accept, but it will not save _them.'

There was a tense, quiet moment when her hearing failed her, and sight was all that was left.

Sight of Sango dealing with the aftershock of catching her boomerang before launching it through the air again. Sight of gentle Miroku wearing a fierce mask of determination as he wrapped his fingers around the smooth beads on his wrist. As he twisted them loose.

Sesshoumaru's blank face as he brought his arm straight down towards the ground, hailing the earth as Tokijin's hunger was unleashed. Kagura's glare, Kouga's sad smile, Ayame's angry tears—all of these things came back to her, slamming into her with a force that knocked the rest of the breath out of her lungs.

And there was Inuyasha, standing before her, grabbing her shoulders, or so she thought, mouthing words to her that were lost in the air somewhere between them.

Then she nodded her understanding and forced her body to calm because this was what it was all about.

_All of it._

How much was she willing to suffer to save them? How much was she willing to sacrifice so that Midoriko's blood would perform its duty and shield them? How much hurt? How much _pain_?

How much were they worth? And she remembered Midoriko's reply:

'_Everything._'

She took a deep, gasping breath, and steeled herself when her legs gave out beneath her. The feel of Inuyasha's trembling arms was the first sensation that returned, then the scent of sweat and pine needles, and finally the words he was saying as he kept her from falling.

"—_ever_ fucking do that again, Kagome! I mean it!" But he had no idea—he had no idea how important the last minute, or two, or eternity had just been for her.

She caught her breath—

And she laughed.

He slowly released her, steadied her, let her stand alone on shaking legs when she gently pushed away from him. A wave of emotion passed over his face as he waited for her laughter to subside, and when she smiled that dazzling smile up at him, he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He'd been waiting for a smile that wasn't hers, but it was.

"It's all going to be all right now, Inuyasha."

Sure, they may die, and it would hurt—losing her friends, or her mate, or herself would hurt, but she believed that everything would be for the best in the end.

All of their sacrifices—all she was going to do today… It would count, and it would shake the foundations of _everything_—of every_one_.

Naraku would fail, and she'd never been surer of anything in her whole life.

Any sacrifice, any pain—anything that anyone could _possibly_ throw at her was worth that.

A sudden and complete calm flowed through her, and the pain became manageable, and then a twinge, and then a mere memory. She was better than this. Giving Inuyasha one last smile, she stepped forward and left to find Sesshoumaru.

The taisho's eyes widened as the mass of youkai parted for the miko—willingly or otherwise—and she walked up to him. Tokijin fell to his side once again.

"Call your men back," was all she said, and he understood.

_-Vile, disgusting, evil, wicked—_

And when it was all as it should be, nine warriors stood facing a limping army, their own remaining soldiers standing behind them unwavering and waiting. And then she felt it—his eyes on her, and anger boiled inside her, thick and heady. She had, however, learned a few lessons from the cold Inu no Taisho, and remained unmoved in appearance.

"This…is quite a surprise, miko, I must admit."

Next to her, Inuyasha had squeezed his eyes closed against some great anger at the sound of the cool voice, and she carefully slipped her hand into his, relieved when he heaved a great shuddering sigh and fell still beside her.

When the army began to divide and make a path, she knew all too well what was going to come next. A white baboon emerged from the human gate and stood, before them all. Cocking his head, part of the fur fell away, exposing unreadable eyes, and long, lank, greasy hair that curled over his shoulders and down his partially exposed chest. His eyes lingered on her for another moment before passing over the others.

When his cold features suddenly broke into an arrogant smirk, she heard Ushitsuyoi arguing with Sesshoumaru—"Shove my axe up that stupid bastard's ass—Hey, Ass-hat!" he shouted, whipping his head around to scowl at the waiting spider, "Wait until my Ganbaru gets a taste of your blood! You won't be laughing anymore, I guaran-damn-tee it!"

His smirk didn't fade, and his eyes glittered in amusement when they fell upon the bull youkai. "We'll see." Another movement and the pelt fell away, bare skin ending at his waist—he was nothing but tentacles and spikes. "Nazakaki's incompetence ceases to amaze me," he said slowly, staring at his arm as it morphed into a spiked weapon before his eyes. "It's probably best that you killed her; I would not have been so merciful. Am I right, Kagura?" His footsteps fell silently across the bloodstained grass and rock as he approached them—so slowly, he didn't appear to be moving at all.

The wind sorceress hardened her gaze.

"I have no idea how you managed to do it, Kagome," the hanyou said casually, watching as his other arm became a clay-colored spike as well, "but it would have been wiser to stay down." He finally stopped walking, just over a hundred yards away.

Naraku's hungry eyes fell upon her, and she instantly felt naked, violated, burned as the crimson bore into her. And two words sent an entire army to its death.

There was no way they'd be forgiven now, once the evil hanyou was gone.

"Kill her." Then his thunderous laugh filled the skies and that calm, teasing voice managed to reach every ear on the battlefield. "Bring me the shards, and you won't regret it. I'll see to that."

Clenching her free fist around the glass vial that only contained Kouga's shards, Kagome tossed her head angrily. Her eyes flashed and glinted—chips of steel. "You'll never get them, Naraku," she spat back, and somehow—she honestly didn't understand it herself—her voice was just as strong and penetrating. "You will _never_ complete the jewel, you heartless bastard! I can promise you that."

"Then I suppose your word is meaningless."

She gave him a knowing, curt smile. "I suppose it is if you fail to listen."

Youkai began to advance on them, swarming around Naraku in their rush to get to the miko, but suddenly, there was a fierce crash, a deep groaning rumble as the earth began to open up swallowing countless youkai before closing up again.

Kagome's startled glance flew to Ushitsuyoi as the bull straightened back up, hefting his axe against his shoulder and winking playfully at her.

Wow…

Inuyasha's hand withdrew from her own, and with a burst of blinding light, Tessaiga assumed its original form.

Her arrows flew along side the Kaze no Kizu and the malignant red waves of Tokijin. Sango, Miroku, and Kagura took to the skies, and even more fell.

They all fought, and they all killed while Naraku watched, smiling and waiting.

There was even one point where Kagome had landed hard on the unforgiving ground, a bit dazed up until that one terrifying moment that she realized the vial of shards had managed to squeeze out of her pocket. She didn't know who was more shocked—her or the youkai that stared at them when the glass stopped at his feet with a 'tink'.

The wide eyes flew from the shards to the equally still and stunned woman before his mouth forced its way closed and twisted up in some farce of a victorious grin. And that was all it took. The moment Kagome gritted her teeth the youkai realized he was de—

Kagome stood and picked the vial out of the smoldering dust.

* * *

They fought with a sudden ferocity, one that belied the weary weeks they'd spent on the battlefield, and they killed mercilessly, eyes on Naraku the entire time.

Tokijin bit easily into flesh, withdrawing as the tai youkai pivoted easily on his heel—more and more and more blood, and with a flash of red, a head rolled across the dying earth. It was one of the few that didn't disintegrate. He brought the sword down swiftly, and another youkai fell. "Kagura," he called softly, and she merely nodded.

With a sharp flick of her wrist, her fan became a flat crescent moon, and with another flick, the wind rose and then was still. Her red eyes darted to Naraku's, and she smirked through the stifling, thick, hot air.

Somewhere in the midst of all that spilt blood, the Earth had forgotten that it was suppose to stay cold… You could hardly blame it.

There was a strangled scream somewhere in the midst of the men, and she laid her fan in her lap and watched as once dead soldiers staggered to their feet to attack old comrades. _They belong to me now_, the wind whispered, and her eyes narrowed. '_Watch as all of your hopes crumble around you. It's all dead and gone now, Naraku—all out of your grasp. Just like me._' Her smirk wavered and fell, and the hanyou began to laugh.

"Surely you don't think I've forgotten about that little trick of yours, Kagura," he murmured darkly, eyes narrowing with a lusting hatred. "That wonderful little trick that brought the Prince of Wolves to his knees…"

Kouga stumbled, but still managed to dodge an oncoming blow, whirling around to smash his heel into the youkai's head. Straightening himself, he shot a pointed glower at Naraku before decimating yet another of Naraku's soldiers—yet another of Naraku's hopes. "I hope you felt that," he snarled, cerulean eyes sharpening in color and shape until they were chips of ice.

And so, they killed. Mercilessly.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Kagome pulled back to watch Ushitsuyoi's axe destroy the last handful of youkai that dared charge them. The rest had fled already. They fled, or they were killed.

"Impressive—I won't lie. But you've forgotten one of my soldiers—one who's power shouldn't be underestimated. I believe your slayer has learned this the hard way." A long, thin finger curled up, beckoning someone from the distant fog, and Sango stumbled forward.

"No…" Her eyes widened before narrowing—"_No_!"—and her body lurched forward, sending Hiraikotsu sailing, careening.

Naraku easily caught it, and sent it back to her, purposely missing the slayer. "Hold on to your toy; you can play with me later. Right now—just _watch_."

Kohaku came to a halt in front of the hanyou and waited, staring with blank eyes at his sister. Then his body began to crumple, but before it hit the ground, Naraku caught it hard with a tentacle and sent him flying, tumbling, crashing to the ground at Sango's feet—just like Hiraikotsu.

After all: Kohaku was nothing more than a weapon at this point.

Another shard melted to be part of the main, and only two were left.

Sango instantly descended upon him. "Kagome, _do _something! _Save_ him," she begged, tears already beginning to fall as she tried to clutch at all the wounds on Kohaku's body, as she tried fruitlessly to stop the blood from spilling out.

_More and more and more blood_.

"Yes, miko," Naraku sneered, masses of thick, black tentacles wriggling under him. "Save the boy."

But Kagome ignored him as she rushed to his side, already calling the rush of energy to the surface to touch Kohaku.

"Sango, I c-can't," she whispered anxiously, her own tears spilling over as another spurt of white light rushed over the boy and her own understanding grew. Her wide eyes darted up to Sango's. "He won't _let_ me!"

"He won't…" she repeated disjointedly, frantically bewildered before comprehension set in and she grabbed at the boy's body again. "Kohaku! Kohaku, listen to me! You have to live—you _have_ to!" When he didn't answer, she tried to be angry; she tried to be _furious_. "_You're_ _not forgiven_—do you hear me? I haven't forgiven you yet, so don't you dare die!" She thought his lips might have twisted into the barest of smiles, but then he exhaled and was still. "_Kohaku_! Don't you dare do this to me—_wake up_! Ko_haku_!"

Familiar arms were gently wrapped around her, pulling her against a firm chest. Miroku muttered words that she couldn't understand and didn't care to as she pulled against him, trying to reach out to touch her brother.

And then it hit her with a crystal-like clarity that left her panting and struggling against the torrent of emotions the realization evoked.

He was dead. He was dead, and he wouldn't ever come back; Sesshoumaru's frown as he wrapped his fingers around his sword told her all she needed to know.

Kohaku was dead. And he wouldn't ever come back because he was glad he was dead. He'd _wanted_ to die. And Naraku did that.

_He was always such a good boy, a _happy _boy..._

A poisonous fury, swift and ruthless, boiled in her veins and she pried herself away from her fiancé's arms. Her teeth grinding together and angry tears still falling, the slayer stumbled forward to grab her boomerang.

In a second she'd unleashed it with enough force to take out twenty youkai, but when it came to Naraku, it only managed to slice off two twisting, writhing limbs before returning to her. She twirled easily with the momentum of Hiraikotsu's return, digging her heel in the ground before releasing it again all in that single motion.

Sango knew what was going to happen as soon as she saw his small smile become a bit annoyed; she knew, but there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. It only took a moment for her boomerang to ram into her. She felt ribs crack, _heard_ them crack, and she wasn't standing any longer, but rather floating, flying.

She wondered if it was beautiful—It _felt_ beautiful.

Miroku managed to catch her and soften her fall with his own body, and Kagome watched in horror as they both slid, tumbled, and fell still after several yards. "_San_go!" she screamed and started to run, but Inuyasha caught the hem of her shirt and tugged her back against him.

Naraku was smirking at her, spikes and tentacles drawn back, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike—a cunning spider daring her to make her move so that he could make his.

"Oi! Monk!"

"She's breathing," Miroku called back after a brief pause, and she felt her mate's fingers twitch against her back.

Kagome turned enough to look up at the hanyou with pleading eyes, and Inuyasha lowered his mouth to her ear. "If you can keep your barrier up, do it. I'll watch your back; go to Sango."

But she never got the chance.

A tentacle shot out of nowhere and first blood was spilled.

Kagura stared in shock at her opened stomach and started to lift her hands to keep her insides where they were, but then she was already falling.

Naraku's voice was cold as he glared at the broken incarnation. "Welcome to rapture. Time to come home now, Kagura."

Everyone froze for several horrified seconds as they tried to comprehend exactly what that meant—exactly what it meant for _Kagura_, the mate of the greatest taisho alive, to be crumpled and unmoving on the ground.

Inuyasha's eyes flew to his brother, who stood silent, and frozen, and completely and utterly stunned as he stared down at the still woman, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe.

"Two down. Three eventually, hm, Sesshoumaru?" The hanyou laughed. "Oh, how very much like your brother you are."

"Oh," Kagome whispered, hand fluttering to her lips. "No…" Tears pricked her eyes, and still Sesshoumaru didn't move.

Neither did Kagura.

Suddenly, he pulled at the sword strapped to his side and stared at it.

—_the Tenseiga, as useless as the untransformed Tessaiga, unless it chooses to retrieve a…_

'_Kagura…_'

Sesshoumaru released a cry that was a mix between a startled yelp and a furious roar, and Tenseiga was thrown to the side, skidding to a halt sixty yards away. What did it matter now? Of what use _was _it if it couldn't even—

In an instant a great three legged dog was towering over his fallen mate, jaws snapping, and hackles raised, and Kagome had barely even witnessed the transformation.

Her wet eyes darted from the snarling, frothing youkai to the smirking hanyou with blood still dripping from that spike of a left arm.

"Oh, holy fuck…" Ushitsuyoi breathed softly on her other side. "Without his mate…oh, fuck," he repeated. He didn't have to say anything else; they all knew what happened to a lone mate.

Beside him, Kouga stood rigid, startled and disbelieving as his arm unconsciously rose to bar his own mate from Naraku. "No way… No _way_ this is happening…I don't—"

As it was now, Sesshoumaru was loosing his mind to his rage. And it probably helped him—she remembered how much it hurt, and— '_No-o-o-o..._' Her eyes widened and her fingers curled around Inuyasha's sleeve, pulling his attention to her as the breath was knocked out of her. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This wasn't it, at all. Her future—Inuyasha's future—it had been up in the air, but Sesshoumaru's and Kagura's had been set in stone.

But even stone could crumble when you worried at it enough. Exactly _how much_ damage had they done by fighting here and now?

Her heart lurched, plummeted, and she knew she had to give even more of herself because the alternative was unacceptable. Tearing away from her mate, she ran, leaping over bodies to get to the giant, livid dog.

Maybe…maybe there had been a mistake. Maybe she wasn't dead. Maybe she just needed to be saved, and a beautiful fool's hope burst inside Kagome's chest.

'_I've just got to check,_' she told herself, ignoring the voice that whispered that the mate would know, that he would smell it, feel it. '_I've got to know there was nothing I could—_'

Red eyes glared down at her, lips drawn back to reveal fangs taller than she was, and probably sharper, too, since she was stupid enough to charge toward a pissed-off, mindless youkai.

"Buy some time, Sesshoumaru!" the miko shouted over the new explosion of dirt beside her—Naraku's tentacles rent the ground, disintegrating in a burst of yellow light that belonged only to the Kaze no Kizu. "I'm going to see if I can help her—Go!" She darted easily under the great white belly, and skid to her knees at the fallen woman's side, ignoring the hot blood that soaked through her jeans.

He was gone as soon as the words left her mouth, great jaws easily slicing through tentacle after tentacle as he fought his way to the center of the mass with a fury that she'd never seen of him.

Calm, collected Sesshoumaru was out for blood.

'_Come on, Kagura,_' she thought firmly, grabbing a thin shoulder with a shaky hand. '_You're stronger than this, and we both know it._' Before she realized what she was doing, she'd begun to flip the woman onto her back, and the words "Remember Sesshoumaru" slipped past her cracked lips.

"'Course I do" was the weak reply, and for a moment, Kagome thought she'd imagined the soft voice—more like a breeze of wind than any actual sound. And that's how she knew she hadn't imagined it.

She closed her eyes and swallowed, the surge of relief leaving her feeling slightly hollow and weary now that her adrenal glands had decided to quit—they'd had quite a busy day, so it really was quite understandable.

The sorceress' eyes were closed, but a faint smile played at her bloody lips, and the miko swore out of relief before adding, "Oh, thank goodness."

She grunted and cracked her eyes open. "Bastard—broke my back," she wheezed, and Kagome had to wonder if her lungs hadn't been punctured, too. "Hurts like—bitch." Her face scrunched with no small discomfort but her body was still, and it really was a miracle she was still alive, Kagome noted as she moved torn cloth aside for better access. He'd torn straight through her stomach and sliced her spine in two. Another wave of nausea struck her hard, and she bit her lip.

_And God at all the blood—_

"I'll bet. All right—I'm making it better now, just…hold on, okay?" White light had begun to pour out of her palms, melting her until she was part of Kagura and no longer herself. Kagura's pain was her pain, but she didn't flinch because she was tougher than that, and the hurt was easing rapidly. "Good. Great, almost there," she mumbled, barely aware she was speaking at all.

She heard the youkai's soft exhalation, and felt a warm hand fall over her own. "Thank you." It was the closest to crying that Kagome had ever seen her come, and the she could only nod when Kagura's bright eyes stared straight into the sky, unfocused and lost in thought as she waited.

It took a while, which surprised her. It had never taken this long to heal anyone before—but she'd never healed a wound this serious either. As a result, she wondered if she'd ever felt so tired before. Not sleepy—just…_tired_.

"That'll do, Kagome. Come on, now."

Kagome started because she wasn't aware that Kagura had stood—or that she had for that matter, but, lo and behold, she was on her feet, sagging against the youkai. A small, but strong hand wound its way from around her waist, only to catch her again as she stumbled forward.

"You silly girl," she chastised softly. "You've worn yourself out."

'_Wait…_what'

"…I'd glare at you if it didn't involve turning my head," the miko murmured back with as much offense as she could muster. Then she wondered if it wouldn't just have been easier to say 'screw you'.

Kagura chuckled, but draped one of Kagome's limp arms over her shoulders before reaching for her bun to pull out a feather. "All right, then. You'll have to come with me for now. I've got your bow when you need it." Before the miko even had a chance to refuse—not that she would with her inability to so much as stand on her own—she found herself slicing through the air on an enormous feather.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes darted momentarily to the skies, searching for Kagura's feather against the bleak afternoon sun. Kagome was up there in that sky—where he couldn't reach her, or protect her if he had to. Where the slightest nudge of a well-aimed tentacle could send her careening, tumbling, plummeting to her death.

Needless to say, he wanted to yell at her—_needed_ to, actually.

She'd been so tired after healing Kagura, but that had been two long hours ago, and he'd yet to speak to her, or even see her. He couldn't smell her either--but he could _feel _her.

She was hiding.

He frowned when a bright arrow cut through the sky and four tentacles disintegrated—not that it really made a difference. Naraku was barely visible through the thick mass of black feelers, and the moment one was cut away, another one took its place.

"You know," the bull growled as he sliced through a thick web of writhing tentacles, "worrying about our bitch isn't going to kill this bastard, Dog-Shit."

With a growl, Inuyasha used the flat side of Tessaiga to shove limbs away before slicing them through. "For the last time—stop it with this '_our_ bitch' shit. And I'm allowed to fucking check on my mate without your permission."

"Oh, _what_ the fuck _ever_—" And Inuyasha hadn't heard him sound that furious since they'd brought news of Kurojaga's death. Slightly startled amber eyes darted towards him and then back again in time to destroy another annoying runner—exactly how much of these did he have, anyway? "You stupid asshole… Kagome's fine. She's _been_ fine. She'll _be_ fine unless you die 'cause you're too fucking retarded to pay attention to what you're doing!"

Suddenly an axe was only inches from his nose before pulling back to wreak more havoc on Naraku's slowly failing body. The bull youkai's eyes flashed at him, and those laughing crow's feet were stressed with fury. "You know what'll happen then, Dog-Shit? She'll die. I bet it hurts, too, right?" He ignored Inuyasha's rising warning growls and the furious spike of youki and shot him a pointed glance. "And she's such a tiny thing… Oh, you want to _protect _her? Then pull that fancy sword out your ass, pay some goddamn attention, and _help me fight_!"

'_Kill him_,' his mind screamed as a sudden cold fury raged through his veins. '_Kill him!_'

And god, did he want to—to cause him pain like he'd felt, to scream and gut him—make him as hollow as he'd felt that day, you sorry bastard...

'_You have no fucking idea—_None.' He reigned in that cold fury and shot him a quailing glare. "Maybe someday when you have your own mate—maybe then I'll consider your advice. Until then—until the day you can stop leeching on mated and used women, until you've seen _your_ mate pinned to a goddamn _tree_ with her own fucking _arrows_, you can just shut the fuck up." Steel glinted in the dreary sunlight as Tessaiga protected those he loved. "Until then, I don't give a _shit_ what you think—_Kaze no Kizu_!"

Ushitsuyoi chuckled—

"Better, Dog-Shit. Much better."

—and released his axe, letting it slice through air and flesh alike, and it was over in a flash.

Caught and wielded by a slimy runner, Ganbaru fell hard and unforgiving, and that was it. That's all it took to bring down a taisho. Great Taisho of the East…

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in confusion as the bull's head rolled to his feet, grinning up at him, those happy crows feet in the corners of his eyes were tightened in a dawning shock. _Maybe someday, own mate, someday, until…_

How strange… Ushitsuyoi was still laughing.

_Someday…someday, until then…_

And so was Naraku.

_Pay some goddamn attention—fancy sword_

"He was an ass anyway. Am I right, Inuyasha--?" He was cut off as the Kaze no Kizu hit him, taking at least a fourth of his swelling body with it.

There was laughter.

_Better, Dog-Shit. Much better_.

"Ushitsuyoi's down!" he heard Kouga shout, and Sesshoumaru pulled away from the hanyou, fur stained with more and more and more blood.

"I believe I will allow you all a small break. You've all been working so hard—and I must say, Inuyasha, that last one stung a bit." His mouth was quirked into a smile as he pulled all of himself back together and away from them. "Take as long as you wish—but we finish this today. You've been a fly on my back for far too long."

Cocky, arrogant bastard.

"It's not over yet, you sonofabitch. By nightfall, you'll wish your whore of a mother hadn't ever walked into whatever barn she found your father!"

The smile widened, and he looked all the more dangerous for it. "You never fail to amuse me, Inuyasha. But you're wasting time berating me when you could be praying, or rutting, or whatever it is you filth do right before you die."

He felt a hand on his back and whirled around to find Kagome smiling wearily up at him. "Hey," she murmured, and he couldn't even find the strength to yell at her for—anything. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward a bit until they were both part of the ring formed around Ushitsuyoi's body.

Movement was heard from their army in the distance, but Kouga stopped them in their tracks with a single hand. "I guess it always felt like we were invincible," he murmured, staring hard at the still and headless body. "We've lost two taisho in a year, Sesshoumaru. Nearly three." He paused and glanced at Kagura, who kept her eyes trained warily on her former master. "How's she holding up?"—a question he never thought he'd ever ask.

Sesshoumaru was once again statuesque—all of his emotion spent in the last couple of hours. "She's alive. This is not going as well as I had previously hoped."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "Is it _really_—God! He has an endless supply of those…_things_!"

"They are a problem," the Inu no Taisho agreed.

Kagome knelt beside the fallen taisho, and looked up at her mate. "What do we do with him?"

Kouga knelt to lift a great arm and drape it over his shoulder. "I'll take him to his men. Come on, Dog-Shit. This is a two-man job."

"What about his head?"

Ayame coughed, but nodded her head slowly, lip curling in horror. "I'll—I'll bring it…"

Kagome shot her a sympathetic glance before she turned her attention to the fallen slayer.

Miroku, kneeling at her side, looked like he was going to be sick, and when her breathing became more stuttered and forced, he actually did.

And—after Sango was healed, and Ushitsuyoi dead and laughing with his grieving men—they fought some more.

* * *

"Inu_yasha_!"

The hanyou staggered a bit when the feeler was pulled away from his shoulder with incredible force, and his blood splattered on the ground. Another hour and Naraku was no longer amused, his face set into a permanent irritated scowl. "I'm fine, Kagome," he threw over his shoulder. "Pay attention to him—not me—"

"Why won't you _die_?" Naraku screamed suddenly, and thirty dark limbs rushed forward, but with a dedication and doggedness that had saved them so far, they were destroyed easily. There was a frustrated growl, and more and more and more runners covered ground, and still more and more and more blood leaked slowly from the wound in Inuyasha's shoulder, and Kagome watched it in horror.

So much goddamn blood…

She closed her eyes, and could still see it all, and when she opened them again, felt like she'd been bathing in it all of her life. "I'm sick of this," she spat, fire flowing through her fingertips and up her arms. She felt fresh energy accompany her new surge of anger. She'd never been so disgusted with anyone in her entire life. Weak, pathetic, evil, wicked—_weak_…

Naraku's glower vanished when a barrier swelled around the inu hanyou, and countless tentacles disintegrated completely—he felt a horrible, horrible clean fire sweep through his stomach. He lurched, and when he righted himself, stared at Kagome in astonishment.

Her eyes spoke to him, and unspeakable fear registered somewhere in the back of his brain—the Shikon no Tama reacted violently. He didn't even notice his haggard and solemn enemies form a straight line before him.

_For every one of those villagers you slaughtered—the ones that were _nameless_ to you._

_For all of the brave men that died trying to put an end to this mindless bloodshed._

_For Kurojaga and Ushitsuyoi who stood for everything that wasn't you._

She plucked an arrow from her carrier, and felt the smooth wood burn against the open blisters on her fingers.

_For Kikyou, and Kikyou, and Kikyou, and the fate she couldn't escape._

_For Inuyasha and the fifty years he lost._

Beside her, Sesshoumaru lifted Tojiken above his head, and to her left, Inuyasha readied Tessaiga.

_For Miroku and his father and his father's father who had to bear the guilt of passing on that horrible curse to their own child._

_For Sango's family; for Kohaku—you brutal bastard._

Sango's face blanked as she pulled Hiraikotsu back, her hands soaked with Miroku's blood and her muscles twitching with anticipation—'_wait for it…wait…wait…'_

_You won't burn in hell; you won't even **exist**. '_Nothing'_ is for you, and it always has been. Do you fear death?_

Kagura's fan clicked wide.

Kagome's eyes cooled as she drew back that final arrow, and she felt a horrified shudder move the air around her.

"You should."

When she'd think it over in later years when it wasn't so fresh and painful and _real_, Kagome would realize it never would have worked if they hadn't been united in that final effort. That the Tessaiga, Tokijin—Hiraikotsu and those blades of wind, they'd all rent at Naraku's body, and her arrow was given the opening that it needed. Those weapons—so ready for vengeance and blood—bared a black soul to her. He'd been cleansed from the inside out.

It was over with a terrifying, moaning howl that made her hair stand on end. It was all over.

Naraku was gone forever.

And even _that_ didn't seem long enough.

* * *

Had she expected rainbows and buttercups once Naraku was finally gone? Had she expected them all to come out of this alive? Had she expected all that were lost along the way to be found, to be revived from their premature deaths?

Her eyes blurred with tears when she realized that she _had_.

She'd expected the fairy tale, complete with happy endings because didn't they deserve one? Hadn't they _earned_ it?

How naïve. How stupid. How _wonderful_ that had been.

It was much better than this. It was much better than Sango staring silently at her brother's body, while Miroku had his arms wrapped around her, a hideous cut forcing his left eye closed. His kazaana was gone forever, but the glove and beads remained, and she knew they always would as a reminder—what he'd almost lost. As for what he actually _did _lose? He'd never be able to see with that eye again—even Kagome couldn't heal what wasn't there.

But, in her opinion, the price was well worth the reward.

A dirty hand dashed tears away when Kouga's mournful howl pierced the stale air. He'd lost so many… Again. Masuru was no longer a threat, but Fate had collected the lives it still wanted. He'd lost a great deal of men, and with many of them mated, even more would follow.

A brief, horrible, hollowing thought—how were the wolves back in the mountains handling it? The sudden feeling that you've lost the most important part of yourself… The knowledge that it wouldn't ever be all right—never, _ever _all right again. They'd know without _knowing_. Maybe they'd be playing with their children when they suddenly felt like the whole world had abandoned them…

She hoped they'd die quickly, at least, and couldn't bring herself to regret that horrible thought because it was true.

Death was humane. Most of the time.

She sniffled and looked around for her own mate. He was somewhere in this confusion, and she needed him.

He was still hurt.

"Miko."

Sesshoumaru's voice startled her, and she jumped before she could help herself. "Are you all right?" she asked, her eyes sweeping his body for injuries that may be life threatening.

He paused for a moment, staring down at her with those unreadable eyes. "Yes," he said at last.

"You're not hurt then?"

"No," he said. "Kagome."

Her eyes shot back up to his, and she understood what he was trying to tell her. And for some reason she didn't want him to. Not for that. Struggling to her feet, she barely reached his chest as he stared down at her. And then she smiled, though it was faint. "You saved my life; I saved hers. Now we're even."

"Even," he murmured, and then suddenly, "You will still be leaving soon? Permanently?"

She nodded, suddenly aware that she was having a conversation with the mighty Sesshoumaru, and there was no raising of voices, and no threatening of body parts. "Please…don't forget what I said about Shippou. With Inuyasha gone…"

"I will honor my word. The kitsune will come with me after his sixteenth birthday."

Her smile was relieved, and she did something she'd never, ever done before. She bowed. "Thank you."

He watched her for a minute more before nodding once. "You are worthy of our family name. Inuyasha did well for himself. Goodbye, Kagome."

An inexplicable rush of pride swept through her, and she smiled again as he turned on his heel and began to walk away. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru," she called after him. "We'll meet again someday."

He stopped, and though she couldn't see his face, somehow she knew he was smiling as well. "And of that, miko, I have no doubt."

"Kagome…"

The priestess whirled around to crash into her mate's chest. His blood was all over her now, though the wound was already starting to close itself off. The moment his arms wrapped around her, she lost herself to tears of relief and horror, and she clung to him as though he could disappear at any given moment.

He held her just as desperately, but said nothing, just let her cry, hating the feel of the smooth jewel fisted in his hand all the more. This…this is why he hadn't taken her along with him last time.

There was no way he could protect her from this. She'd seen, and what was left that he could possibly say?

"Let me see your shoulder," she finally said, and he did because maybe it'd be enough to send her into a blissful sleep—she was so tired and sad already.

White light blurred his vision, and this time it _felt_ and _tasted_ like a lament, and he recognized the taste. Kagome's soul was crying.

Her soul—she'd been giving herself away the whole time, he realized grimly, and wanted to tell her what a fool-thing that was to do.

"I'm going to go to sleep now," she murmured, burying her wet face into the crook of his neck.

"Okay," he said quietly, taking in her soft scent mixed with sweat and tears and metal, and after a while—"I love you."

He didn't say it often. Well, as often as he _should_, anyway, yet he always knew when she needed to hear it…

"Happy anniversary," was all she whispered.

* * *

_If the feel of this chapter—not necessarily the events, but just…the _feel_—was even remotely confusing and nonsensical, then good. All is as it should be._

_I liked writing this one… And I have a feeling the next chapter will be anti-climatic, though it will be the last of the real chapters. I've already written the Epilogue—a whopping 29 pages (maybe y'all won't feel cheated ;D )—but I haven't written the next chapter yet, so it may take me a bit longer than the last two have._

_Oh and the whole Midoriko-thing… Kagome's 'warrior-blood' was awakened when she began to falter. Midoriko was the original of the like warrior mikos._

* * *

_**Quotes of Randomness:**_

"_There is no reason why good cannot triumph as often as evil. The triumph of anything is a matter of organization. If there are such things as angels, I hope that they are organized along the lines of the Mafia." --__Slaughterhouse-Five__, Kurt Vonnegut_

"_It is so short and jumbled and jangled, Sam, because there is nothing intelligent to say about a massacre. Everybody is supposed to be dead, to never say anything or want anything ever again. Everything is supposed to be very quiet after a massacre, and it always is, except for the birds. And what do the birds say? All there is to say about a massacre, things like "Poo-tee-weet?" --__Slaughterhouse-Five__, Kurt Vonnegut_


	64. The Long Goodbye pt 1

_Chapter 64 (pt 1): The Long Goodbye_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

_ Sorry for the delay—this chapter was a real bitch to write. It's over 66 pages long, so I divided it into two chapters. I hope you enjoy it—the last chapter! Epilogue will be posted a week from now—maybe a bit sooner. I need to smooth out the kinks._

* * *

_ It was a lie when they smiled  
And said 'you won't feel a thing'_

_--"Disenchanted" by My Chemical Romance  
_

* * *

_She look'd down to Camelot,  
Out flew the web and floated wide;  
The mirror cracked from side to side;_  
"_The curse is come upon me," cried,  
The Lady of Shalott._

_--"The Lady of Shalott" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

_ "Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold." --'The Second Coming' by William Butler Yeats_

* * *

_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much they all mean to me. And for the reviewer that left the DBZ comment--I laff'd. :D And I wanted to let you know that it would seem DBZ has escaped mere anime--they are filming a LIVE ACTION DBZ movie... I honestly don't know what to say to that... But I'm curious now, so I -have- to watch it... (James Marsters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer is rumored to play Piccolo... XD --once again, I laff'd.)_

_Much love to all! Enjoy the final chapter! But stay tuned for the Epilogue!_

* * *

It had never been white before. 

Pink, red, even black… But never white.

Kagome rolled the smooth glass orb in her palm and tried to focus on the sounds of her feet crunching against crisp, dead grass. She'd already thought long and hard about what she wanted to wish for—First she'd offered it to Inuyasha, and he'd looked appalled, told her to keep it the hell away from him.

Told_ her_ to make the wish.

She wondered how many people it could breathe life into. Surely, a lot… Maybe they could make it look like Naraku had never existed—God, but she would love that, would do anything for that—

_And they all lived happily ever after…_

—Even something like not making that wish at all because she _did_ want it, and the world could _not_ afford for something like this to ever happen again. The jewel had to be destroyed forever. And in order for that to happen, the wish could not be selfish.

So she ignored the tiny voice in the back of her mind that kept whispering '_but what if we just—_' and focused on the sounds of her feet crunching against crisp, dead grass.

"Kagome?"

Her eyes lifted to meet his, and she realized she must have been lagging. He looked nervous, worried as he watched and studied her.

So she smiled for him. "Hm?"

"Are you cold?"

"Not really," she told him, and it was true. She hadn't been cold since she'd seen that first body hit the ground. It was shock, she supposed, or maybe something else. But she wasn't cold.

"Tired?"

She saw him—through him, and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck mechanically when he turned around and offered his back to her. He either wanted to be close to her, or he wanted something as small as the cold or sleeplessness to be the cause of her discomfort because it was something he knew he could fix. Maybe it was both. She didn't really know, but she did wrap her arms around him like he needed her to.

"You_ are_ cold," he told her quietly a moment later when they'd caught up with Miroku and Sango—Kirara curled against her chest and Shippou floating slowly and dizzily after them, a large pink blob trying to amuse himself in the midst of the smothering tension.

"Am I?"

She closed her eyes when he didn't say anything. Now that she didn't have the dry crunch of dead grass to concentrate on, she counted each step he took.

'_One, two, three—_'

When she'd woken up earlier, he'd told her that she'd slept for five days once he'd taken her back into his brother's fortress. He told her that it had been the longest she'd ever slept, that she had slept through all of the burials and ceremonies and—

She told him that she was sorry if she'd worried him. She must have been more tired than she remembered.

'—_seventeen, eighteen—_'

They'd left after that. Once the old gang was reunited—battle scars and memories plaguing them like the flies that feasted on all those cadavers that belonged to no one now that Naraku was gone. Those cadavers that would rot there for supporting the wrong side. Sango, who looked perfectly fine with her spotless body and dead eyes, led the way. Miroku watched her go with that one dark, deep eye, before he mussed Kagome's hair and winked—at least she thought it was a wink—and then followed after the slayer.

"_She's been like that_," Inuyasha had told her, and her hand had tightened around Shippou's. Then they, too, left without saying goodbye. They'd said everything that needed to be said out on the battlefield.

She couldn't take anymore goodbyes—not right now, and Inuyasha seemed to understand that.

'—_seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four—_'

Kouga had released Kagura from their duel, he'd told her when they were walking past the stink of decay. He'd drawn her attention away from death and onto the hope of life and forgiveness and goodness and—

'_Did he now?'_

'_Yeah. He did.'_

'_Doesn't really surprise me. He's not a cold-blooded killer—_' and then she stopped because she'd seen him kill so many.

_She_ had killed so many, and Naraku was dead.

Dead like Daddy and Kikyou and Nazakaki and Ushitsuyoi and Kohaku and—

'—_one hundred and thirty-two, one hundred and thirty-three—_'

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," he finally admitted, shattering the silence between them. He watched the others move steadily ahead, no one saying a word. "I don't know how to make this better."

"That's because you can't. Inuyasha—you can't _fix_ everything."

His step faltered, but he easily corrected himself. "I know that," he snapped. "Don't you think I _know_ that?" He felt her nose burrow against the back of his neck and reflexively tightened his grip on her legs.

"I…I think it can be easy to forget sometimes. _I_ forget sometimes."

"…You want to bring them back."

Her fingers bit into his shoulders at his quiet accusation, and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut because if she didn't, she might just scream and cry, and he'd see exactly how badly she was hurting right now.

'_Damn, you, Inuyasha. _Damn_ you._'

"You know you can't do that," he told her softly, and her breath hitched painfully in her throat. Something dangerous uncoiled and writhed in her stomach, and she wanted to strike him because he wouldn't allow her this. Because He. Couldn't. Fix it.

"Stop, Inuyasha. Stop talking about it. I'm not bringing them back. They're dead."

Dead like Daddy and Kikyou and—

"They knew it was a possibility before they even set foot on that field, Kagome. Hell, we all knew that we might die. But we went out there anyway because all those people that died while fighting?—they could have been helpless villagers and innocent children. Because there _have_ been helpless villagers and innocent children. And you've seen what Naraku did to them."

She shuddered against him, and hated how weak she was. It was so easy for her to lose faith, wasn't it? It had been ever since she'd died…

"Don't mark their deaths as some unfortunate accident. You can't pity them. They fought and died fighting _Naraku_. There ain't a more honorable way to go than that."

"Yes," she murmured. "I suppose you're right."

"Tell me about it," he told her suddenly; she grew still against him.

"You were there," she told him. "You know."

He shook his head. "I want to hear it from you."

"Of course you do," she murmured bitterly, and he froze, setting her down suddenly, and when Miroku turned around to check on them, he waved them away.

Gold eyes tightened and swept over her. "You're doing it again, Kagome."

Her hands fidgeted in front of her, and when her eyes filled with tears, she hung her head. "I know…"

_It's because of the blood…_

His hands caught and stopped hers, and he ducked his head to try and meet her gaze. "Then tell me about it. It helped last time."

"Last time," she began carefully, "I was ready to talk about it. I can't—this—not yet," she mumbled. "You've had five days, Inuyasha. This is still new to me. All those people—they _died_. Right in front of me. So _many_ of them…"

"Yeah…"

She lifted one of his hands and pressed her lips against his palm. "I'll be fine. Just give me a few days, and I'll—"

"You'll never forget, Kagome, if that's what you're thinking."

She shook her head. "I don't want to forget. I just want it to dull a little," she admitted.

Inuyasha's brow puckered, and he offered her his back again. "Come on. The nearest town isn't too far away, and we'll stop for the night."

Kagome stiffened against him. "But—"

"We're stopping, Kagome," he told her, his tone leaving no room for argument. "We'll see Hiro tomorrow, but tonight you rest."

'_One, two, three, four…_'

O-O-O-O-O-O

It only took another hour to reach the next village, but the sun was already sinking in the horizon.

"All right," Miroku announced cheerfully, clapping Inuyasha on the back once he'd reached the village inn, "I've already exercised the barn that was plagued with vengeful spirits—" The hanyou snorted. "—and we have two rooms waiting for us. Inuyasha, you'll be rooming with Shippou and me tonight."

The hanyou raised his brows. "Come again?"

"You're rooming with me tonight," he repeated with a grin. "Just like old times, eh, buddy?"

There was a derisive snort, and he pinned the monk with an amused stare. "You bump that empty head of yours, monk? I ain't sleeping with _you_ tonight, that's for damn sure."

Miroku shrugged, and Shippou hopped up onto his shoulder. "I'm afraid you must. They refused to let us sleep with the women as long as we are unmarried."

"It'll be fun, Inuyasha," Shippou chimed in. "We can tell spooky stories, and when Miroku falls asleep we can shave his—"

"I'm mated, so as far as I'm concerned this is _your_ problem."

"Wait—" Miroku cut in, staring at the kitsune on his shoulder. "Shave my what?"

Shippou grinned.

So Miroku pushed him off his shoulder with an elegant sweep of the hand. "Inuyasha, may I please speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Keh. Whatever, but you won't change my mind about this."

Miroku lead him a few yards away where they stood facing the edge of the deep forest. All joviality had vanished from Miroku's dark eye, and he stared into the dark trees, lost in thought for a long while. The hanyou beside him huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We see trees all the time, Miroku. Talk or I'm leaving."

That eye snapped back into focus, and the monk smiled sheepishly, before the smile faded into a frown again. He was watching the women, who sat on the porch with distant looks on their faces. "Look at them, Inuyasha."

He sighed, and watched as his mate's eyes flicked in surprise to Shippou, who'd been talking at her for a minute now.

"Kagome's no better than she was after… And Sango won't even _look_ at me. She won't want to stay alone with me right now. Please… Let her stay with Kagome tonight. She needs this. Both of them do."

There was another frustrated sigh, and Inuyasha knew that he hadn't even put up much of a fight at all. "_Fine_. Fine, I'll stay with you and Shippou. But only for tonight—and no cuddling—" he added sharply, just because Miroku's sudden depression was unsettling. It worked, he supposed when the monk smirked at him.

"Aw, dammit."

"—I don't even do that shit with Kagome."

"You mean to tell me," he began, his amusement and disbelief dripping off of each word, "that you've never just _held_ Kagome or watched her sleep?"

"Nope."

"That you're not really a big softy deep, deep, _deep_ down?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No. Hell no."

Miroku smirked at the hanyou, who was trying to help him in the way that he was most comfortable with. "Ri-i-ight. I believe you."

He shrugged, before glancing nervously at the monk. "You don't, uh…need to...talk about…shit, do you?" He received a warm smile for his clumsy efforts.

"I will be all right, Inuyasha. This," he said softly, placing light fingers on the eye patch, "is only a minor inconvenience."

"It could be worse," he agreed after a moment. "That hole could be in your hand."

"Exactly. So…I guess I'm grateful." When his smile slipped into a grimace, Inuyasha remained silent. "Come on. I think it's time for a warm meal. Yes…that sounds great. I also wish to know what Shippou plans on shaving."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Sango sat with her back against the wall, eyes closed as she ran her fingers through Kirara's soft fur while the youkai slept in her lap. The others were still pretending to be interested in the food before them, but…

"I know this sounds strange," Miroku murmured, staring at the squishy seafood on his plate, "but I _really_ miss Kaede's stew…"

"Come on," Inuyasha retorted, lifting a single eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you're not going to make your dinner have sex with a chopstick?"

"This food…has tentacles, Inuyasha. Unless you're into that sort of thing—ow. That was quite unnecessary, my friend." He muttered sulkily at the scowling hanyou.

"Whatever. I'm going outside. This food sucks ass."

"Bring me back some fish—oh! Or a rabbit!" the monk called after him.

Inuyasha snorted again. "Okay. I'll get right on that."

When the shoji closed, Miroku leveled a look at Shippou. "He's just brooding in a tree, isn't he?"

"Yep. Kagome? Do you have any ninja food?" His big, round eyes melted into bored displeasure when the miko shook her head.

"Sorry, Shippou."

He went back to painting on the back of a scroll he'd found on the wall. "S'okay."

"So, Kagome…" Miroku began, pushing his food away and leaning back to calculate her expressions. "Does Inuyasha ever just…cuddle?"

Her brow rose in surprised confusion, and she set her untouched food to the side. "Um…well, yeah. Don't you and Sango?"

He smiled warmly at her, and reached over to pour himself a cup of sake.

O-O-O-O-O-O

And when Miroku finally left with a sleeping kitsune in his arms, the miko followed him out, scanning the trees with grey eyes, and wasn't surprised when arms wrapped around her, pulling her off the ground.

When she was settled against his chest on a study limb, she sighed and let her eyes drift close.

"I want you to sleep with Sango tonight," he told her quietly, and she nodded, but didn't open her eyes.

"I was going to."

"Are you really that tired, wench?" His tone was thinly-veiled amusement, but there was something deeper than that, too. Something far more potent and melancholy. "You slept for five days."

"It felt like a couple of hours."

He frowned, and jostled her a little bit. "Oi—you go to sleep for longer than twelve hours, and I swear I'll throw you in the nearest pond."

She shrugged against him. "You wouldn't."

"Try me, wench. _Five_ days. _Five days_, Kagome—that's almost a fucking week."

And there it was—that bitter, whimsical note she'd picked up only seconds before. He'd missed her while she was asleep. He'd needed her, and she hadn't been there, and suddenly she _hurt_ because—all those women that had welcomed them so warmly in the Northern caves, they'd need their mates, too.

But theirs wouldn't—couldn't—wake up, and she had to remind herself: _It's supposed to be like this. This is supposed to happen._

'_But__** why**__?'_

She couldn't justify it any further than 'just because'. And to think…her lack of faith was so very common in the Victorian Era—how _did_ they make it?

"Miss me that much, did you?" she teased softly, and he smelled the faint scent of salt.

"I_ still_ miss you, you baka. And stop crying."

She sniffled, and breathy laughter bubbled out of her. "You're sweet." And he scoffed.

"I'm many things, Kagome, but last I checked 'sweet' wasn't one of them."

"Well. You are."

"And that makes you cry, does it?"

"Sometimes."

The moon was full and bright and left her legs speckled with shadows, and he held her away long enough to pull his haori off to drape it over her. "Fuck, Kagome. When we get back to your time, you're getting some clothes that actually cover enough skin to keep you warm."

"I have clothes. But I forgot my…j-jacket." She knew she was going to cry the moment the wolves ran across her mind, grieving and fading and then dying, so it didn't surprise her when the dam broke, and a sob tore free. She sank deeper against him, burying her face in the coarse fabric the covered her. He felt her body shudder against his with the weight of her grief.

"Kagome—"

"I keep thinking about all those women I met at Kouga's caves. We took their mates away with us, and so many were lost. Then I remember your eyes, and how you looked after I came back. A-and they have_ children_!" she keened, and he held her. "What'll happen to their children now that nothing can be done to save the parents?"

His chin found her shoulder, and he was quiet for a while, considering her words while the frigid wind brushed his face. "Do you really think Kouga or Ayame will just leave those kids to die?"

She craned her neck to look around at him, and she looked so very sad. He wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "No, but it's not the same, is it?"

"I suppose it's not. Look, Kagome… You can_not_ blame yourself for this. That's just stupid. There was a war, and a lot of people died."

"You think I blame myself?" she asked, wonderment tinging her soft voice as she stilled against him. Then, with a dry smile, she shook her head and sniffled again. "Well. I guess I _could_ if I take it back to the beginning—when _I_ broke the jewel. But this was meant to happen, and I _don't_ blame myself—not anymore. But that doesn't make me feel better, Inuyasha. God—there was _so much blood_. How can you _stand_ it?"

Beneath the haori, his arms rubbed some warmth back into hers, and once again they fell into a poignant silence. After a few minutes, she was about to ask him to put her down so that she could go to bed, but then he broke the silence with four words that grabbed and held her attention.

"When I was little…" he began, but stopped, and she could almost hear him searching for the right words. "You know my old man died when I was young, and Mother…she was still sick. She never told me, but I guess I knew. Every time she smiled, she cried."

"She wanted her mate…" Kagome breathed in the still night, her fingers fisting in the fabric of his pants leg. "I don't know if I'd be brave enough to even _try_ to smile," Kagome breathed.

"Yeah…"

"How long was she…?"

His smile was faint and twisted, but she could see it in the moonlight when she squirmed around to face him. His arms settled around her waist to keep her steady. "He'd been gone for about four months. Most would be long dead by then, but she tried to stay as long as she could—for me." She watched him drift off in his tangled memories, glazed gold staring just past her head. When her cool palm cupped his cheek, his eyebrows shot up, and he remembered he was in the middle of telling her something he'd never told anyone before.

"One of my father's old generals—I used to see him all the time with Sesshoumaru—he betrayed my father, and attacked Mother's village. I guess we stayed in her village after his death, but I remember…_all __of these youkai_, and those humans didn't stand a chance. They were pigs in a slaughter, and I watched it all. I watched him—Joben—kill my mother. I watched her bleed to death, and her smile was real for the first time since the old man died. She was trying to hide me, but they found me—and then Sesshoumaru walked in…"

Kagome gasped, and her hand fell from his cheek to clench the cream cloth against his chest. "He _didn't_… Did he?"

"Nah. He…saved me, I guess. I don't really know, but he apparently didn't know what was going on. 'What is the meaning of this, Joben?'—but he knew. That bastard was there to kill me: the tainted hanyou. Sesshoumaru told me to leave, and I did—and everyone was dead. Dead and mutilated and dissected and _dead_."

"God, Inuyasha…I—" She snapped her mouth closed because what was left to say? She worked in a shrine—she was a priestess, and she knew her god.

She knew He wasn't anywhere to be found on that battle field.

And all those atrocities she'd seen over and over again for the past three weeks—all those deaths that she felt she couldn't handle—was he even _five_ when he'd seen them?

He shook his head, clearing it enough to smile down at her, and she watched his silver hair spill over his shoulders because she didn't think she could meet his eyes right now. All this time and she never knew…

"It doesn't go away, Kagome, but it gets better when you remember that some things make life worth living—even if there's always death in the end."

_-It gets better._

Shit happens, and life goes on, and _it gets better_.

And he was right. He was right, but that didn't make misery go away—just made it more bearable, knowing that no matter what happened, no matter who came and went in her life, Inuyasha and their baby would always be there. "I'm sorry about your mother—that you had to watch, and…"

His lips found her forehead. "It was a long time ago."

"You are pretty old," she told him after a long moment of silence, and he scowled.

"Not hardly. By the way, if Miroku asks you if we…'cuddle', then the answer is no."

The sudden change of topic surprised her, but she finally smiled and shook her head. "All right… So you don't want him to know that you're really a big softy deep, deep, _deep_ down?" He stared at her, and her smile widened the tiniest bit. "We've already discussed this—right after you came outside, actually."

"Damn."

"It happens to the best of us. You really shouldn't be ashamed of wanting to be close to me—I just might get insulted."

"Keh. Whatever. And look—I'm not sleeping with that damned monk again when I've got a perfectly good mate, so…will you _try_ to talk to Sango?"

Her eyes darkened, and she tugged on a forelock, guiding his lips down to hers, and tasting them for the first time in what felt like years. "See? You _are_ sweet. And yeah. I'll try."

"Mm." His tired smile almost made her forget all of the blood, and when he swept a strand of hair behind her ear, she threw her arms around him as she had when he'd found her five nights ago—right before she went to sleep. "We'll go get Hiroshi tomorrow," he told her, "and hell—you and your mother can go ape shit over the wedding."

"That sounds nice. Now put me down, and I'll go see what I can do."

O-O-O-O-O-O

"How are you doing?"

Sango's fingers ran slowly over the deep groove left along Hiraikotsu's flat, smooth surface. That last attack, and Hiraikotsu wasn't perfect anymore…

"Sango?"

She didn't look up, but she did shrug half-heartedly. "I'm okay."

"Yeah," Kagome said softly, dropping to the wooden porch beside Sango and letting her feet dangle just above the grass. "Me, too."

Sango smiled wistfully at the bone boomerang. "You're not okay, are you?"

"I'm feeling a little better, actually. Inuyasha has a way of making me feel better, even when it seems that things can't get much worse." Her eyes darted to the silent slayer before she stared at her feet again, watching the tall, shadowed grass tickle the bottom of them. "Miroku… He can help you too, you know?"

Sango's head fell back, and she stared up at the night sky, her fingers never stopping their ministrations on the injured weapon. "He doesn't even know what's wrong with me. He can't possibly help."

"Miroku is smarter than that—you _know_ that, Sango. He knows this isn't just about Kohaku—he probably thinks you can't stand to look at him because of his eye. And I know that's not true," Kagome told her darkly when the slayer stiffened. "I know it's not true because you're not that shallow, and I refuse to believe that you won't marry him because of something—"

"—Shut up, Kagome."

A burst of indignant, surprised anger shot to the miko's core, and she stood to scowl at her friend—the one who was taking for granted what was right in front of her. She couldn't mask the disbelief that knitted her forehead. "Are you _serious_? You really can't stand to look at Miroku—the man that loves you more than—"

Sango was on her feet now, aware that this disagreement was about so much more than just Miroku.

If the slayer was so ready to forget about _Miroku_…

"Kagome. Leave it alone. I'm not in the mood."

"I don't _care_, Sango! I don't care if you're in the mood or not—you were there when I needed someone to pull my head out of my ass! Well, guess what? You need someone to do the same to you. He loves you! He loves you, and he waited for you because that's what you wanted, and he did everything you asked him to. You're just going to forget about him now? You can't even _look_ at him after all he's done for you? Shit, Sango—look at _me_ when I talk to you!"

Hiraikotsu fell to the porch with a clatter, and the slayer clenched her fists, brown eyes flashing. "I said leave. It. _Alone_."

"No. Not until I've said my piece, and you've told me what all of this is about—" She winced when she found herself shoved back into the wooden wall behind her, and her hands flew up instinctively to grip Sango's arms and keep her at some sort of distance.

"You want to know what this is about?" she hissed, brown eyes narrowing as the heel of her palms dug into Kagome's collar bone. "Why couldn't you save my fucking brother, huh? Answer _me_, Kagome."

The miko's eyes widened at the absolute venom in her voice, and her hands relaxed against the slayer's biceps before she set her jaw and shoved the woman back. Well, _that_ stung like a bitch. "The same reason you couldn't, Sango. He didn't _want_ to be saved. I know you miss him, Sango, and I know it hurts, but I did my best. You can't say I didn't try."

The fury in her eyes cooled, until Sango's glare left her chilled, and her own gaze hardened in defense. "You should have tried harder."

"This isn't even_ about_ Kohaku, is it? This is about how angry you are with_ yourself_ because you can't bring yourself to look at your own fiancé. Just because he's lost an eye—all those times you called _him_ shallow—"

She was knocked against the wall again, and her best friend—who was very much stronger than she was, she remembered—had her pinned there with a hand on both sides of her head.

"Just because you're 'Kagome'…don't think I won't kick your ass if you say another word. Just one more, Kagome. I mean it. You don't know what I'm thinking."

Kagome blinked furious tears from her eyes, and released a ragged sigh of pent up frustration. "Yes, I do." She cocked her head when Sango's eyes flared again. "You're scared. You're scared because everyone keeps disappearing—and soon, Inuyasha and I will be gone, too."

And when Inuyasha and Miroku found them glaring at each other—Kagome pressed against the wall outside of their room—something between the two cracked, and Kagome knew it would never be the same. Sango was just a friend, she remembered; she didn't have a sister.

"Oi! What the _hell_ is going on here—do you fucking call this _talking_?"

"Sango?" Miroku sounded confused and worried as he brushed past his friend. "What are you doing?"

But they were ignored, and Kagome lifted her chin stubbornly when Sango leaned in to whisper "Fuck. You."

Kagome glared at the shoji when it slammed shut behind the slayer, and turned her still-furious gaze to her mate, his mouth hanging open in incredulous shock. "I talked to her. She'll be fine."

"What…exactly did you say to her?" the monk asked hesitantly, staring at the closed shoji, unsure if he should enter the room or not.

"I told her what she needed to hear—Inuyasha. I want to go home. Now."

Miroku shot Inuyasha a helpless look. "We've got Shippou. He'll be fine—you go ahead." With a sigh, he opened the shoji—"Sango?"—and closed it behind him.

Kagome was already stalking down the dirt road, and, with a muffled curse, Inuyasha leapt from the wooden porch and caught up with her, turning her around with a hand on her shoulder. "Fuck, Kagome!" he yelped in surprise when she shoved him away and continued to stomp down the road.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha."

"Keh! Like I'm going to do that—I thought you were smarter, wench. And you're storming off in the wrong direction," he coughed, hitching his thumb over his shoulder. "Home would be _that_ way."

She whirled around, and he flinched at her pitiful expression—a mixture of undulating grief and anger. With a grunt, she shoved him again, and met his gaze defiantly before pounding a clenched fist against his chest. "This-isn't-_funny_!" she struggled to say with each light blow; he knew she was close to tears again. "Stop laughing! Pretending it's funny doesn't help _anything_!"

She was gasping for breath when her mate stilled her fist before crushing her against him in a hug meant to restrain her while she gathered her wits. "Hey," he murmured softly, and she groaned, allowing herself to melt into him pathetically.

"Why won't you let me use the jewel to make everything better?"

His claws reflexively pricked her back through the thin fabric of her pajamas. "You know why."

And she really, _really_ did. Hell—he wasn't even the one stopping her. She knew that the only wish she could really make, she would hate. She sighed and pressed her face into his shoulder. "I just want to go home. Please—just take me home."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Miroku closed the shoji behind him, trusting that Inuyasha would have enough tact not to further upset Kagome. He had his own girl to worry about at the moment. Sango was already curled up on her mat, Hiraikotsu flung on the ground beside her. "Want to tell me what that was about?" he asked quietly, staring at her back and waiting for her to roll over or sit up.

But she didn't. "I'm sleeping," she told him stiffly, her voice thick.

Miroku's gaze hardened, and he rapped his staff against the wall. Sango flinched at the sharp noise, but remained facing the wall. "No, you're not. Get up, Sango. We need to talk."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No. Not this time," he told her grimly. She rolled over to glare up at him with wet eyes.

"_What_?" she snapped, dashing a hand across her cheeks and lowering her gaze to the floor—which she appeared to loathe.

"Sango…please._Look_ at me."

"I'm really tired, monk. I just want to go to bed." She started again when he whacked his staff against the wall for the second time, splitting the wooden boards with the blow. She didn't have to look up at him to know he was livid—the room was still ringing from his unexpected show of fury.

"_Dammit_, Sango! If you've changed your mind about me, at least have the spine to tell me to my face."

With a gasp, her head snapped up to meet his bright gaze. Her eyes began to water again, but she fought her tears back just as she'd fought all those youkai, and scowled at him hesitantly. "I'm not leaving you, if _that's_ what you're thinking," she spat, doing everything in her grasp to hold onto her anger.

"I don't know what to think, Sango. You haven't spoken to me in six days."

All of her anger—everything she had planned on flinging at him—left with a whoosh, and she felt hollowed and drained. She bit her lip, and her gaze fell to the floor beneath his narrowed gaze. His surprising, but welcome, fury had passed, that much she knew. Now he was just sad—and he had been since she'd nearly killed him on that horrible day. He'd tried to hide it, and that hurt _so_ much_more_ than having her ribs crushed by Hiraikotsu.

He knelt beside her, and stared at her for a moment. She could feel him studying her with that one eye, and somehow she knew that if she wanted to, she could stare into it rather than at it—and she'd feel better.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?"

"N—" she began, but stopped, and nodded. "Yes."

He knew it did, but he hadn't expected her to admit it. It stung a bit more than he thought it would, but he could accept it. At least she was talking to him now. When he felt her cool, callused palm on his cheek, he met her eyes with his own.

She was crying again.

"You could have _died_," was all she said, and he understood.

That day… It was supposed to be her. But he'd shoved her away. He _had_ to after she'd frozen in unspeakable fury as the evil hanyou taunted her—the slayer that had failed to save everyone she cared about. He remembered her horrified scream that was almost synonymous with the blinding pain that nearly drove him to his knees. He remembered the roar of the Kaze no Kizu that had accompanied Hiraikotsu, which was so close the wind burned his cheek as the weapons hacked at the tentacle before it could go any further. Then he remembered her trembling hands soothing at his wet face and the odd sensation of not seeing properly, though he was trying his damnedest to.

It was odd—a bit uncomfortable, but when Kagome stopped the bleeding, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle because the alternative…

Sango was the only woman capable of taming his hand—the only one he'd beg for, if she asked him to. Of course she was worth a stupid eye.

"God, Miroku…you could have _died_, and then I wouldn't have_ anyone_. And it would have been _all my fault_."

His smile was feeble at best, and he pushed a few strands of her hair back behind an ear. "Any one of us could have died, Sango, love," he reminded her softly, in that way that was just his.

"I know," she sniffled, folding her arms around his neck, and pulling him down to her in a fierce hug that nearly shattered him; he hadn't even really touched her since he'd led her back to the castle almost a week ago, and it felt _good_. Like home.

Sango_ was_ his home, he realized, and a wry smile spread across his face.

"I know, but it'd be different if _you_ left me, you stupid letch," she mumbled, and he laughed. "You have to know that."

When he sobered, it was completely, and she sensed that deep-seeded nervousness that he'd felt when he asked her. "You really don't mind that I'm…not whole?"

Her eyebrows shot up behind her fringe of bangs. "Not _whole_?" she repeated, whispered in his ear. "It's an _eye_, Miroku. It could have been so much worse. But you're still alive, and I still love you, and do you really think I _care_ that—"

His lips crushed against hers, seeking assurance—something Miroku had never needed from her before.

"But I am so sorry," she whispered, brushing light fingers over the new patch.

She smiled when he smoothed the worry from her brow and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm not. Not if it means you're alright."

And she realized—the world would keep spinning as long as Miroku was around. Her father and friends, even _Kohaku_—all that she could survive. Bad things happened to those she loved. Even Kagome had died, and as a result, she and Inuyasha had to leave forever. She realized that Miroku would be better off without her, but he was one part of her life that she was just too selfish to give up.

She'd see this through to the end.

"You still haven't asked me yet," she murmured once she'd caught her breath again.

"No," he smiled against her. "I haven't."

"Well… Are you going to or not?"

"That wholly depends on what your answer will be."

"I won't know until you ask me."

"Damn."

"Well?"

He kissed her again, and she felt her mind fog over. She forgot what it was, exactly, that she was trying to do.

When he pulled away, she could still taste him.

"Will you bear my—" He cut off with a chuckle when she slapped his chest and frowned at him.

"Be serious for once."

His blue eye darkened until she felt she was melting into pitch. His lopsided smile was small but genuine. "Marry me, Sango. Finally."

If she wasn't breathless already, she would have lost her breath even though she'd been waiting for this. "When you put it that way—" she began, but he kissed her again.

"This is a yes or no question, darling."

"Then I guess—"

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" he teased when he pulled away again, and she laughed—for the first time in a long while. He thought it sounded like redemption.

"Yes," she admitted, and he kissed her again, holding her chin gently between his fingers.

"That's good enough for me."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Repressing a smile, Kagome quietly opened the front door, pulling Inuyasha in after her and motioning him to be quiet before she shut the door slowly.

"Why are we being quiet?" he hissed, looking around the house. It was exactly as they had left it. Except for the dying Christmas tree in the corner, a few present lying untouched under its dried branches.

Her socks whispered across the carpet as she headed for the stairs. "Everyone's still asleep. I'm going to go get Hiro real quick—stay here."

He looked a bit irritated—probably from lack of sleep, and sighed huffily. "_Why_? _We_ could be asleep, too. Upstairs. In your room. With Hiro."

Her bright smile was enough to make him cave—sleep be damned. "Because. We're making breakfast for our family."

He couldn't stop his crooked smile as he watched her dance up the stairs, a shadow of his old mate solidifying with each breath she took.

_Damn_, it was good to be home!

And when Kagome came downstairs with her arms wrapped around their gurgling baby, he nearly laughed, and took Hiro when she finally found the ability to let go of him almost an hour later.

"He grew while we were away," she gushed in amazement, wrapping a finger around a downy curl while the pup continued to blow spit bubbles at them. "Oh that's nice," she laughed. "Did Souta teach you that?"

"I blame your grandfather."

"Your Papa's just silly," she cooed before kissing both of their cheeks and pulling away to start breakfast.

"Silly, my ass," he called back in a harsh whisper before gold met gold, and he held the baby up to inspect him carefully. His hair was definitely longer—and curly, which amused him to no end. He had grown about half an inch it seemed—tall and thin. Small fingers with small claws reached for the beads around his neck. "Your mama was about to shit a brick to see you, pup. How 'bout we go watch her make us food?" He grinned wickedly and said loud enough for his mate to hear, "She gets better at cooking all the time. Maybe by the time you're old enough to care, her food will be edible." He laughed when she flipped him off with one hand while cracking an egg with the other. "You can hope, anyway—and there's always ramen."

"Fine. You don't get breakfast. Which is a shame because these pancakes are going to kick your stupid noodles' butt."

"Big words to eat," he teased, watching her move around the kitchen, stirring and pouring, flipping pancakes, scrambling eggs, and humming as she did so. She was a completely different Kagome from the one that he'd heard yelling at Sango in the middle of the night. Then his eyes fell to the pup in his lap, who was entertaining himself by curling his fingers around his toes.

And Kagome was almost finished when he heard the first stirrings upstairs. He supposed it was just past six in the morning, so it was more than likely Mai going to wake Souta up for school. He sat back and waited silently for the woman to come downstairs when he heard a quiet gasp, and heard feet racing down the stairs.

Shit. He'd forgotten that she'd likely check on Hiro.

Kagome looked up in time to see her mother burst into the kitchen, freezing when her eyes locked with Inuyasha's, her mouth forming an 'o' as a hand flew over her heart.

"…I-Inuyasha?"

"Hi, Mama." Kagome smiled hesitantly when the older woman whirled around to meet her. And then Kagome was wrapped up in her, Mai sniffling about how worried she'd been, and what a shame it was that she missed Christmas, and how Hiroshi was such an angel. And when she was finally finished with Kagome, she turned to Inuyasha, covering his cheeks in kisses, which caused him no small discomfort.

But he dealt with it because she meant well and because the circles under her eyes were so dark. Had she slept at all since they'd left?

She was still blubbering, and Kagome was still laughing, and Inuyasha was still sitting uncomfortably in the chair with Hiro in his lap, when the smell of burnt pancake filled the air.

Kagome glared at him when he shot her a knowing smirk. "Ready to make me some ramen, wench?"

"I'm not making _you_ anything." A small hand fell upon her shoulder, and she turned to meet Mai's damp eyes.

"So it's all over then?"

The miko smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, Mama…it's all over."

"The Shikon no Tama?"

Her hand automatically reached for her pocket and curled around the cool stone, her smile fading bitterly. "It's whole."

"I don't understand," she said slowly, studying Kagome's face warily. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It's good, Mama."

O-O-O-O-O-O

"But she was so_ angry_! She's probably still furious with me…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and his hand shot out to curl his fingers around hers so fast, she hadn't even seen him move. Pulling her off the lip of the well, he gently nudged her towards the village. "You know you're going to regret it one day if you don't make up. So just get it over with—quick and painless."

"But—"

"'But' what? She's your best friend, baka. So go talk to her." He released her hand and raised a brow stubbornly when she shot him a plaintive look. "Go. I've already talked to Miroku, and Sango's waiting at their house."

"You came here without me?"

He sighed. "_Not_ that I _don't_ know you're stalling," he told her dryly, and she grinned, "but you were out with your mother."

"Fi-_ine_. I'm _go_ing. But tonight you're taking me out—and if this turns out to be a disaster, I'm blaming you."

"Whatever."

O-O-O-O-O-O

She found Sango sitting in the grass, her back against the wooden wall of her house as she polished her enormous weapon. Her movements never faltered, even when Kagome settled on the ground beside her to watch the sun sink slowly in the horizon.

"You still haven't fixed it, huh?" Kagome asked just to break the strange silence that blossomed between them. Her eyes fell to the jagged cut left in the strong bone weapon.

A thin finger ran along the crease, and Sango smiled ironically. "Now Naraku's given us both a scar. …I think I'll keep it." Dark brown met grey, and Kagome nodded her understanding.

"How's Miroku?" She didn't miss the involuntary smile that touched the slayer's lips as she set Hiraikotsu on the ground beside her.

"He's a better person than I'll ever be."

Head falling back against the wood behind her, Kagome plucked absently at the grass beneath her fingers and wondered what it would be like to never talk to Sango again. For the last three and a half years she'd been such a huge part of her life. She and Miroku and Kaede, who she'd never be able to talk to again. Shippou, who would be so different the next time she saw him. Shippou who would have _kids_…

"I was worried," Sango began slowly, and Kagome could tell that she was choosing her words carefully, "that you wouldn't come back this time. That I'd pushed you away for good, and that the last thing I'd ever say to you was…" She hid her wince by choosing this moment to brush the hair out of her face.

One glance at her expression of self-loathing, and Kagome took pity on her. "I was out of line, anyway."

"No, you were right." Sango chuckled dryly. "It shouldn't surprise me, really."

And Kagome smiled, but it faded as quickly as it had appeared. "Regardless, I shouldn't have gone about it like that—yelling and insulting you. I was just so mad—and not even at you, really. I think you felt the same way. It felt good to be something _other_ than sad. At least, it did until right after…"

Sango's eyes glazed over with memories, and her fingers clenched into the earth. She stiffly pried them open and folded her hands in her lap. "Mm. It was horrible, wasn't it?"

The stifling stench of dust and rot clogged her nose, and Kagome shook her head. "It was…something."

"It gets better."

Inuyasha's words…

Kagome's gaze shot to her, probed her for any sort of answers she might be able to offer. But she had none. "I hope so."

"When will you leave?"

Her smile was wistful, and she met the slayer's eyes as she shrugged helplessly. "Soon. It'll have to be soon."

Sango's fingers were suddenly around her wrist, and the warmth of them shocked her. Her eyes were suddenly bright, and her grin the most genuine thing she'd seen today. "Will you at least stay until the wedding?"

Her own gasp registered, moments later, in her own ears. "_Seriously_? You've set a date? Sango, that's wonderful!"

"I know! Will you please? Stay?"

And all of the tension and formality that had seemed so prominent only moments before was forgotten, and the miko threw her arms around her. Sango had been right—it could only get better. "Of course I will! When is it?"

"In three days. It would have been last Wednesday, but…we were still hoping you'd come back."

"I don't care how mad I was—I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye," she told her firmly. "You should know that." She grinned suddenly, and pulled her knees up against her chest. "Though I was planning on giving you a few more days to cool off… I'm glad Inuyasha convinced me to come back today."

Sango nodded once, and turned her gaze back to the sunset. "He came by yesterday. Miroku told him about the wedding… He said that you had been busy planning yours." She chuckled, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. "You did say that we'd get married around the same time."

"That seems like such a long time ago…"

"About a year," she agreed. "Anyway, last week Miroku and I went to this village about a day away from here. It seems that the remnants of Naraku's army have been savaging the western countryside. The village—surprisingly wealthy, actually—hired us to take out some of the youkai that had been bothering them. When they found out I was getting married, they gave me a lovely kimono. Want to see it?"

The miko was already on her feet, pulling at the slayer's hand, and rolling her eyes when Sango laughed at her excitement. "Oh, whatever," she complained. "I've put up with enough horrors lately—I should be allowed to freak out about my best friend's wedding."

"Proceed freaking out," Sango ordered happily. "I've already been through that stage, but—with the wedding only four days away now—I feel like freaking out again." She slid the shoji open and led her friend inside to her bedroom. Two bundles were neatly wrapped in the corner beside her futon, and she kneeled before them.

"I think you'll like it," she admitted hesitantly, hopefully, and Kagome was amazed that her approval held so much sway over the matter. "I _hope_ you'll like it at least."

"If you think it's beautiful, then I'm sure it is," she assured her as the slayer picked up a bundle and began gently pulling the protective cloth away.

Her breath hitched. It was absolutely stunning. A beautiful shade of lilac with light pink petals caught in a breeze across the smooth, soft silk that just seemed too delicate. It was completed with a beautiful obi that same creamy shade of pink. "Sango…" she began, and ran her fingers lightly over the fabric. It was just as soft as it looked. "It's absolutely _lovely_. It'll be perfect—with your skin color…" Her words became more rushed and excited as she continued, and something in her friend's stature become more relaxed, and she was practically beaming. "How are you planning on doing your hair? Would you like some help getting ready—"

She hadn't even gotten the words out of her mouth when Sango flung herself at her, squeezing her tightly. "Oh, yes! That would be _wonderful_! I wasn't going to ask, but…I have _no_ idea what I'm doing, Kagome! I don't know anything about…looking _nice_."

Their eyes met, and then they both collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Save the world only to be thwarted by hair, hm?"

"I suppose it is silly, isn't it?" she sighed at last, taking a shuddering breath as she controlled the last of her laughter and reached for the remaining bundle.

"Now what's that?" the miko asked curiously. A wicked grin broke free, and Sango shook her head when she guessed her friends assumption, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"No."

"Are you sure it's not something for after the wedding?"

A half-hearted glare was sent her way. "Positive. It's actually for you."

Eyebrows shot up in unmasked shock. "For _me_? You're not supposed to get _me_ something for _your_ wedding."

The slayer shrugged. "Consider it an early wedding gift. Open it."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but smiled at the slayer as she peeled the thin paper back. "You really are sweet—" She lost her voice when she realized what she was holding. It really was one of the most beautiful kimono she'd ever seen. Beautiful black silk that put even Nazakaki's to shame, two large golden fish with flowing tails wrapped around the fabric, watching each other, bubbles pouring from their mouths, twirling up and around the neck line. A golden orange obi completed the beautiful display.

She forced her mouth closed.

"I found it when I was having my own wedding kimono made—and I really did feel horrible about all of those things I said. I guess I got it for you just in case you did come back. It felt good, getting it—like we were just waiting for you to come back after another 'test'—like it used to be."

"_Sango_," she whispered, her throat tightening. "It's…_beautiful_…"

"I'm glad you like it. It should fit you. I tried it on, and it fit me, so…"

Kagome smiled through her tears, and knew that even though she'd always planned on wearing the traditional white at her wedding—proof of Western influence in the East—this was the kimono she was meant to wear. "We'll take pictures," she finally said. "And I'll bring them to show you. You'll get to see my wedding; I promise."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you, Sango. Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you!" She kissed her friend's cheek and fingered the fabric again. "That's one more thing I don't have to worry about now—for my wedding, I mean."

Sango's smile was huge. "You're welcome. But don't think you have to wear it at your own wedding," she said quickly. "I just thought you might like a kimono from our time—a reminder, you know?"

Kagome shook her head. "Don't be silly: of course I'm wearing it."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Inuyasha was leaning against the well, waiting for her, and when she smiled at him, he pushed off of it to stand erect. "Well? How'd it go?"

Placing a palm against his chest, she leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Great. Sango's getting married on Tuesday."

He quirked an eyebrow, wrapping an arm around her waist to lead her to the well. "Is she now?"

"Like you didn't know."

He smiled unrepentantly and pointed to the package tucked under her arm. "What's that?"

"Wedding kimono." She grinned lazily at his blatant surprise. "And no, you can't see it. Not yet."

"Fine," he sniffed. "Didn't want to see it anyway."

"Then you won't mind if I stash it somewhere where you'll never find it."

"...Keh."

* * *

_Now go read part II! And reviews would be absolutely lovely. If you have any questions, I'll either answer them with individual messages, or I'll answer them at the beginning of the Epilogue._

_(note from the Beta [fish! HA!: I'll also be answering questions, just so poor Captn. doesn't drown in all the letters! xD)_


	65. The Long Goodbye pt 2

_Chapter 64 (pt 2): The Long Goodbye_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Warning: Chapter 64 was so big that I split it into two chapters! Make sure you read the one before this, too! Also, fanfic is being gay and erasing the spaces b/t my italicized words. I think I got all of them, but...that's an awful lot of text to scroll through, so...I probably left a lot of mistakes... _

* * *

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils and _God_, when you come—on  
Hold on_

_--"Come on, Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson_

_888888888888888 _

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

_--"Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol_

* * *

A firm hand grabbed hers, whirling her around, and she met the unremarkable brown eyes of one of the village men—she'd helped Kaede deliver his first child, she remembered. The music grew louder and filled her head as she laughed, ignoring the frosty air that nipped at her nose. Everyone around her was fluid with the rhythm, the sleeves of their finer kimonos flowing in the breeze. It wasn't everyday that such a wonderful occasion occurred. 

The union of the Monk and the Slayer had been long in coming.

Kagome pulled away at last and thanked the man for the dance, but excused herself to pluck Hiroshi from the playpen that Inuyasha had brought back from her time and set up against Kaede's hut.

"Come dance with your Mama since your Papa won't," she hummed against his downy soft hair, and spinning him around as fast as she dared, wrinkling her nose when he threw his head back and laughed. "Figures that'd get a laugh out of you," she sighed. "What has your Papa been doing to you, hm? I'll bet he throws you up in the air when I'm not there, doesn't he?" she asked seriously. "It's alright—you can tell Mama."

Clueless gold eyes stared back up at her, and he resorted to his new favorite pastime: blowing spit bubbles.

She was happy—it was hard not to be when there was so much positive energy all around. She'd always been a firm believer that smiles were contagious, and this wedding wasn't disproving that by any means. She wanted to capture the feeling that this world experienced far too little.

There was another flash as she snapped yet another picture—Shippou reaching up to grab Sango's hands as they danced with so many of the villagers. Kagome grinned at her mate when he grudgingly allowed two little girls to grab his legs and 'dance' with him, which—much to her amusement—consisted of him picking his legs up and down and walking in place. But they didn't seem to notice, and his ears flattened against his head when they squealed in delight. He rolled his eyes, and she watched him sigh.

"Would you look at Papa dance?" she laughed against her baby's chubby cheek, carefully pulling her hair out of his grip without dropping her camera. He blew spit bubbles and grabbed at the black camera her mother had given her for Christmas the year before. She quickly pulled it away. "Not for babies—sorry, sweetie."

Her mate made a face when she took a picture of him and his newest admirers. "Should I be jealous?" she teased when they refused to let go of his leg, even after he'd poked them carefully.

His eyes thinned to slits at her smug tone. "Actually, _yeah_, you _should_, wench."

"I may have to go find myself a little boyfriend, then, if you're too busy to dance with your mate."

"I don't dance," he told her dryly.

"Then what are you doing now?"

"Well, it sure as shit ain't dancing, now is it?" he snapped, and she laughed. She leaned down to smile at the girls who greeted her cheerfully.

"Will you do me a huge favor?" They nodded. "Why don't you go ask Shippou if he'll dance with you so that Miroku can have his new bride back?"

With a giggle, they released the hanyou and ran off to find the young youkai. "I'll be right back," she told him with a grin, and after Kaede said that she'd love to hold Hiroshi, she put her camera down and found her mate again. "Now you can dance with _me_!"

He rolled his eyes again. "I told you, wench—I don't dance."

Her stormy eyes met his, and he knew he'd lost yet again. "_Please_? I can teach you; it's _really_ easy."

"For you, maybe," he grumbled, but allowed her to wrap his arms around her waist, making a big show of sighing his displeasure. Now, _this_ wasn't so bad.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she swayed against him softly and slowly, and he had no choice but to rock with her. She smiled up at him. "See? Anyone can dance."

He smirked, his forehead touching hers. "No one else is dancing like this."

She waved away his concern and wrapped her arm around him again. "This is how we dance in my time. I like dancing like this better when I dance with you—it's closer, you know?"

Well, she was pressed firmly against him… "Mm."

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "I hope our wedding is even half as beautiful as this one… It's nice, isn't it?"

He watched Sango laugh as she pulled away from her husband's outstretched arms, his own lecherous grin giving him away. The hanyou smiled. "Yeah. They seem pretty happy."

"They do, don't they?"

Sango's lips pressed against Miroku's in a kiss too brief to be anything but chaste. The monk looked vaguely annoyed, but let the slayer walk away, watching her go with a small smile. Any idiot could tell how much she meant to him when he wore his heart on his sleeve like that.

He felt her nudge his chin with her nose. "Are you sure you're going to be able to leave all of this behind?"

He thought his answer over carefully when he saw strong emotion brewing somewhere in the distance in her eyes. Kagome still felt guilty for dragging him after her, for forcing him out of his world. '_Like the wench can make me do anything…_'

"Keh! You're not getting rid of me that easily, Kagome. This place ain't so great anyway."

Her sad smile made him frown. Their dancing slowed even more, but didn't stop completely. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"Yeah? And just what, exactly, would you have done if I said 'No', hm?" he asked, trying to mask his wry amusement as he bumped his forehead against hers. "Because I don't want to leave—but you're_ worth_ it, baka. If that's the cost of getting you back, of _keeping_ you, then I'll pay it, and I won't look back. Wouldn't you do the same if it was the other way around?"

"Of course… You're my mate."

He flashed her that true smile that turned her insides to liquid, and she clung tighter to him. "Damn straight."

"I should go get Hiroshi before he pulls out all of Kaede's hair," she said after a few more minutes of swaying, and he released her, steadied her with a knowing smile.

"I'm going to go remind the monk that I've had 'togethers' for more than a year, and that he's getting his first one tonight. Unless he does something to piss off Sango, which is always a likely possibility."

Kagome glared at him, and he tossed her an arrogant smirk. "Hey—he gave me hell about it. It's only fair that I should return the favor."

Men had such messed up ways of bonding. She was honestly surprised that they didn't kill each other off to show how close they were.

She watched him walk away. "Jerk."

"Heard that," he called back without looking over his shoulders.

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad!" She shook her head and went to find the elder miko before Inuyasha could embarrass her while she watched.

Once the baby was on her hip and the camera dangling around her neck, Sango found her, throwing her arms around her excitedly. Kagome grinned at the slayer—this was the most like her age she'd ever acted. She was always the mature one—even back when she was sixteen, she'd been a mother to them all, a sister when Kagome needed one, an authority when they were fighting.

"I'm married!" she laughed, hugging her again, careful of a bundle she held wrapped in her hands.

"I know! Is it weird?"

"Just a little," she admitted happily. "Oh! I can't believe it!"

"You'd better. Ooh, I'll bet tonight's going to be awkward," she teased, poking the slayer's side. She laughed when her face shot up in flames. "You get to tell me all about it tomorrow when I come pull you out of bed."

"We had to wrestle it out of _you_," Sango mumbled, still blushing fiercely.

"Exactly. It was so embarrassing. It's only fair that I get to tease you, too."

Hmm…That sounded vaguely familiar…

'_Hypocritical bitch._'

'_Oh…right… ah hah hah…!_'

The ceremony went well into the night, the frosty air foiled by dancing and lanterns hanging everywhere. The food was magnificent—wild boar, fish, and foul—nothing was too good for the union of two of the village's protectors. Nothing was spared, and Sango and Miroku were overwhelmed by the gifts they received—including another quilt from Kagome and Inuyasha with the happy couple's names embroidered on it and a silky nightgown for Sango (much to Miroku's pleasure).

"I told you that you needed something for your wedding night," Kagome laughed when Sango dubiously stated that there was '_so little of it…_'

It was a beautiful day and an amazing night, and when they made their way back to the well with Hiro, even Inuyasha was in a good mood.

* * *

Inuyasha was in a foul mood. 

For the last month, Kagome had been lost in some stupid world with her stupid mom, planning that stupid wedding that just seemed so…_fucking_ stupid now. He glared down the street as he walked back towards the shrine—an arm full of groceries (for the stupid, fucking wedding, of course), and Kagome on his back, pressed against him…all soft and warm and—

--And he'd been getting _no_ lovin'. None. There was one time he finally managed to get her alone, but then her phone rang, and she ran off to talk to the _florist_. He was beginning to understand Miroku, which scared the hell out of him. Just now, she was about to test out some recipes to "see if it works for the wedding". Keh!

'_Food is food, dammit. Like people care if it all coordinates—God, it's fucking _food_! You eat it, end of story._'

'_Some of those dishes she's making you taste… They're hella nasty,_' the voice pointed out reasonably. '_You don't want your guests to die—Kagome would be crushed. And then she'd cry. And then no more sex for you ever._'

On top of the lack of sex, she also yelled at him. A lot. This wedding stressed her out_and_ caused a dry spell in the sex department. However, the icing on the cake was the sudden interest that Sesshoumaru took in their lives. He and his family had devoted themselves to annoying him every time he thought that alone time with his family was remotely possible—this is how he discovered that weddings were fucking stupid. They brought family's closer together, while driving them apart until you wanted to stick a fork in multiple throats.

But maybe that was just him.

He stopped suddenly, and a frustrated hopelessness washed over him. "Oh, _fuck_ me."

Kagome raised a brow at the back of her mate's head when he released a frustrated growl and let her slide down his back to the ground. "What's your prob—oh…"

The shiny black limousine that blocked the stairs up to the shrine could only belong to one person.

"Great! I needed to talk to Kagura about the candles anyway."

With another growl, the hanyou snatched up his mate's hand and dragged her along behind him. "—king peace for _once_ in my goddamn _life_," she caught him grumbling, and nearly laughed when he began to stomp up the stairs.

"Watch it, Inuyasha," she gushed suddenly, making a grab for an apple as it tipped out of the large paper bag. "You have to be careful—there are eggs in there, and your crushing them isn't going to make Sesshoumaru disappear.

"I'm not crushing your fucking eggs, Kagome," he snapped moodily. "I'm not going to ruin your stupid wedding, alright? God! Could you _be_ any more anal right now?" He froze when she pulled her hand out of his to whop him across the back of his head.

"Could you be a bigger ass right now?" she asked him calmly, putting the apple back into the bag. "And it's _our_ stupid wedding. It takes two people to get married, jerk."

"I never would have guessed," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said," he repeated, turning his piercing gaze to her, "that from the way you're going at this, I figured you could play us both. Maybe then I wouldn't have to go to the fuckin' thing." He refused to feel guilty when she flinched. He'd been trying to tell her, but she wouldn't listen… She sure as hell was listening now—he glared at the ground.

She stared up at him for a long moment, eyebrows low as she studied him—probably to see if he was being serious or not. "This was your idea, Inuyasha…" she reminded him quietly, hurt.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think it'd be like this." He shifted the paper bag and tried to run an agitated hand through his hair, but her small hands caught it and held it still. He met her wide eyes and sighed.

"…Do you want me to call it off?" she asked at last, biting her lip when his eyes thinned to slits. He pulled his hand out of hers, growling.

"_No_, I don't want you to fucking '_call it off'_!" he snapped, nostrils flaring. "I want you to realize that you miss me, wench! Hell, Kagome—we haven't had a real conversation in four days. You know that, right? You talk about the food and the decorations and the guest and…and the goddamn _candles_!"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head, reaching out to curl her fingers around the light blue fabric of his shirt sleeve. "I just wanted you to like it," she blurted nervously. He wondered if she thought he was having second thoughts—her scent was so anxious. "I know this is something you're doing for me, and I want you to _enjoy_ it—to enjoy marrying me."

He nearly dropped the bag he had shifted against his hip. His scowl eased up, and he leaned down to stare hard at her—she blushed uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "You think I don't _want_ to marry you? That's bullshit, Kagome, and you know it. I want to marry _you_, stupid. Not your food or your…candles… Why does any of that even matter?"

She was slow in answering. "It doesn't…I guess." Her eyes closed and took a deep, calming breath when his lips branded her forehead.

"Not that Sesshoumaru and his spawn aren't distracting, but they aren't you. Why have I been talking to _them_ more than _you_ since we've gotten back? I mean, fuck—Naraku's finally _gone_…"

She felt nauseated. Inuyasha was being forced to leave his world forever for her, and she'd just abandoned him here while she planned some pointless ceremony—they were already mated, so why did the wedding have to be perfect? He didn't seem to care, so…maybe she shouldn't either.

She grimaced, and reached up to tweak an ear, which he easily flicked from her grasp. He just missed her—and he was always sulky when she didn't give him the attention he thought he deserved. The notion made her smile. "I guess I have been a bit…preoccupied," she admitted. "And I'm really sorry, Inuyasha. Want me to make it up to you tonight?"

He blinked at her easy grin, and his eyes thinned suspiciously. "'Make it up to me' how?"

Her fingers finally managed to rub a furry ear, and her grin widened when he caught her wrist and held it there. "I'll think of something."

He paused, staring down at her suspiciously. "It had better be what I think it is."

She suddenly felt like laughing, and realized that she'd missed him just as much, and even if they were fighting or making up, these last few minutes were some of the best she'd had since Sango's wedding. "Maybe."

"No 'maybe's, wench. For every single day of this past month I've had to deal with either Sango and Miroku—and you have no idea what they smell like now _all the time_—or that bastard Sesshoumaru and bastard number two. Oh, and let's not forget that little ass-hat Shippou. Yeah…he took me to your goddamn _florist_…" He shuddered.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up, knuckles pressed against her lips as she tried not to smile.

"The guy's a flaming Jakotsu, Kagome. I seriously think it was his reincarnation. He grabbed my ass—it wasn't funny. No. _No_, you're not supposed to _laugh_!" he complained indignantly. "You're my mate—kick his ass or something!"

She stopped giggling long enough to ask, "You mean _you_ didn't?"

He linked his fingers through hers with a wince, pulling her back towards the house. "Ah, shit—no, I did. You, uh, may want to find a new florist, Kagome…"

"Inu_yasha_." Her irritated sigh made him glare at her.

"You owe me, anyway," he reminded her.

For a minute, she looked like she might just 'sit' him. But then she took a deep breath and tightened her grip on his hand. "Fine. Whatever. And if it makes you feel any better about the wedding, I've ordered four different kinds of '_gourmet'_ ramen." She rolled her eyes. "Who knew there was such a thing."

"You're forgiven."

She laughed at his petulant frown, pulling him to a stop so that she could reach up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "I thought so."

O-O-O-O-O-O

"So…" Kagome began slowly, searching for something—anything—to say to the impeccable taisho so that she could shatter this horrible tension. He merely stared at her, the unhelpful bastard. She frowned when he looked away to stare at a wall, as though it were more interesting than her. "You don't have a normal car? Something… more…_convenient_ than a limousine?—it's very nice by the way," she added quickly when his dull eyes slid back to hers expectantly.

"I strive to impress," he monotoned, and she snickered before she could stop herself.

Inuyasha just continued to scowl at his brother, refusing to say anything, yet willing him to see how much he loathed his visits, using every bit of his body language to do so.

The Inu no Taisho and his mate had been waiting for them in the living room when they'd walked in. Not much had been said—and most of that was Kagura and Kagome exchanging pleasantries.

"So where's little Hiroshi?" Kagura asked suddenly, and Kagome leapt at the chance to leave the room.

"I'll go get him." Nap be damned, that baby was coming down those stairs to alleviate some of this unbearable tension.

Everyone knows that adorable babies are amazingly useful in uncomfortable situations.

'_You're planning on _using_ your _baby_.'_

'_Just a little, yes,_' she told herself.

'…_Well, I like it!_'

Kagura stood up and sent a withering glare in her mate's direction. "I'll go with you, Kagome. When I come back down those stairs, you two better be talking—or at least acting civil. If not, I can and _will_ make you kiss and make up—try me."

When they came back downstairs, Kagome carefully holding up her sleeping baby like a waving banner, Sesshoumaru stood, brushing the nonexistent wrinkles out of his immaculate suit. "Let us get to the crux of the matter," he said suddenly, and Kagome started. "Kagura and I wish for you to come with us. There is something we wish for you to see."

"No fucking way, bastard," Inuyasha growled immediately. "Not today. Now if that's all…"

Kagome sighed, and when Inuyasha hitched his thumb pointedly at the door, she pushed it back down to his side, smiling apologetically at the couple. "Sorry, but we already had plans for today. It's been a while since we've spent any time together, and—"

"You are indebted to me, miko," Sesshoumaru informed her with a scowl, and she froze.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she muttered, holding her hands up to stop him from walking past her. "Debt?" This was news to her. "What '_debt'_?"

"It's seems I am now plagued with two kitsunes, rather than one. And I believe both of them belonged to you first. So, as I see it, you can either handle my influx of kitsune, or you can drag that baka you call a mate along when you follow us as I asked earlier."

That cocky bastard…

But she was curious now, so he'd accomplished his mission. Her eyes met Inuyasha's and the deep gold rolled back irritably as he sighed. "Fine," he growled. "Let's get it over with."

"Just so you know," she replied airily as she brushed past Sesshoumaru, still cradling the baby against her, "Eri never _belonged_ to me. Ass."

"That must be why she's more tolerable than Shippou," he quipped smugly.

"Oh, you're being cute now? Do you want us to go with you or not?"

"I shall behave."

Inuyasha slammed the door on his way out.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Inuyasha looked around him, readjusting Hiroshi, who was now fully awake and a bit irritated—but Sesshoumaru had that effect on people. "What's this?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome looked around the lovely clearing. It hadn't been that far of a drive from her mother's house, and it rested right in the middle of the protected remnants of Inuyasha's forest—the tiny dirt road that they'd taken here was very nearly obscured by ferns and oak boughs. A modest two-story house stood before them—the pale yellow wood was endearing, but not warm. It was too empty to be considered warm. White shutters hugged each window, and empty flower boxes rested beneath a select few outside what she supposed would be the kitchen. It was a cute house in a beautiful setting. "Someone built in these woods? I thought you set this land aside for—o-o-oh… _Oh_!"

Inuyasha's forehead knitted, and he stared down at her. "What?"

"Are you _serious_?" She turned expectantly to Sesshoumaru, but something suddenly seemed off.

"What is it?" the hanyou asked again—aggravated now.

"I do believe it would be a house, little brother," Sesshoumaru asserted, his eyebrows raised. "Does your eyesight fail you?"

"I get that it's a house, bastard, but what are we doing here?" he snapped back, and his brother sighed and glanced wearily at Kagura, rubbing his forefingers in small, soothing circles against his temple. A bitch of a headache was beginning to blossom.

Kagome stared at him. Yes…something was definitely off—something that temporarily put the house in the back of her mind. She couldn't quite put her_finger_ on it…

"I've never seen such density."

"Oh my _God_!" she abruptly exclaimed in sudden epiphany, and, in an instant, she was standing before the Tai youkai, staring at him in nothing short of amazement. "You've got _both_ of your arms!"

Inuyasha groaned, and his brother stared down at the miko with an inscrutable expression. He couldn't decide whether she was being serious or not—as he had seen her a number of times in the last year, and had regained the use of his arm half a millennium ago.

And he hadn't exactly been trying to hide a whole appendage…

"I…would like to revise my previous statement," he finally told his mate, and she repressed her laughter as best she could.

"Is it even _real_?"

He raised his eyebrows when she pinched his arm curiously.

"Of course it's real, you baka," the hanyou sighed, pulling his mate against him, and out of reach of Sesshoumaru's claws—should he revert back to his old colors. "Are you telling me that all this time, and you've never noticed he had two damn arms?"

"Well, I wasn't paying attention," she told him defensively.

"Jesus Christ, Kagome…"

Her brows furrowed, and she looked curiously at him. "Do you even know who that is?"

She should have known that he'd make a point of knowing any and every profane blasphemy that ever existed.

He glared at her for a moment before shifting that very same glare to Sesshoumaru. "Now, mind telling me what we're doing here at this particular house? Keep it quick. The pup's hungry."

"It's yours, baka. That much should have been outstandingly obvious."

"You're giving me a house," he repeated dully.

"Yes."

Tawny eyes thinned, and he clenched his jaw. "I don't want it. I can get our own house. I don't need _you_ to buy it for me."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Oh, and you plan on living with her mother for the rest of your lives?"

Kagura put a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm, quieting him before she smiled at her brother-in-law. "In exchange for the house, you will work with Sesshoumaru," she clarified. "His previous head of security was…no longer _fit_ for the job, and he's having a difficult time finding a suitable replacement. We were hoping you would fill the spot; there wouldn't be a more apt candidate than the hanyou that helped destroy Naraku."

Kagome nearly smiled at that. Kagura was purposely stroking Inuyasha's ego.

"We'd take some money out of each of your paychecks for the house—but we are handling the first five payments. It's our wedding gift to you, and it should give you enough time to get on your feet should you take the position."

Inuyasha jabbed a finger in his brother's direction, lip curling up in distaste. "I'd have to work for _him_?"

"Yes, you baka. It's not nearly as bad as you make it out to be. To most of the world, you'll be head of security for the corporate guru, Sessshoumaru Takenawa, but more importantly, to the youkai and hanyou of Japan, you'll be head of security for the Inu no Taisho."

"There is, of course, a certain amount of danger that accompanies this, Inuyasha," Kagura cut in.

Kagome held a hand up, and turned wide eyes to her mate. "Wait…_what_?"

"It is not a job that should be taken lightly. There are many youkai out there that are not happy with the way we choose to live—a secret. Some of us are very bitter about hiding our existence for peace."

"Oh, God," she groaned. They had been through with this—she was so sure of it. Hadn't they had _earned_ some peace? She groaned again when she saw the strange light that gleamed in her mate's eyes.

This was something he wanted to do. Kagura had said 'danger', and he was tense with anticipation.

It was the first time she realized exactly how much he enjoyed doing what they did in the feudal era. And she was taking him away from that, so…

She smiled bitterly when gold pierced her, searching her face.

"Kagome?"

A sigh. "Go ahead. You need a job eventually—might as well choose one that you'll enjoy."

He offered her a fleeting smile, and whispered fast words that she was sure were meant for her, but that she couldn't catch. However, Sesshoumaru's lip curled up in distaste. Then the brothers locked eyes, and Inuyasha nodded once. "Fine, you bastard. I'll take the damn job. …And the house, I guess."

"Don't do me any favors, baby brother."

"Fuck you."

"You are welcome."

Kagome quickly kissed her mate's cheek as she took their baby from him. Turning to Sesshoumaru, she thanked him profusely before running off with Kagura to check out the inside of the house, Hiroshi squirming in her arms. She seemed excited enough—maybe getting a house now was worth owing Sesshoumaru.

"Alright," Inuyasha said, his eyes flicking from the closed door to his brother's. "What do I have to do?"

Thin brows furrowed. "I am afraid I do not understand the question."

"Cut the shit, Sesshoumaru. What do I owe you for the house?"

His brother almost looked insulted. "I have already told you. You will be my new head of security. You need a job, Inuyasha, and you'll need money and shelter to care for Kagome and your pup in this world. It's not like it used to be."

"I know that," he grumbled. "And this job I'm taking…I'll make enough money for that?"

The youkai smirked. "You could say that."

"Will I have any left over for…stuff—besides food and all?

"Yes. What sort of '_stuff'_ are you talking about?"

He shrugged, scratching the back of his head as he looked back at the house—_his_ house. "Back when Kagome thought…there was a chance we wouldn't come home, she mentioned once that she might have liked to go back to her stupid school. Hell if I know _why_, but…"

The youkai chuckled. "Oh."

"'_Oh'_?" Inuyasha snapped back defensively. "What the hell are _you_ laughing at?"

"As immature and oblivious as you may seem, you do have your redeeming moments, baka. Tell Kagome what you've just told me—that you would like to put her through school—and I guarantee you will have a good week."

"I was going to have a good day until you showed up," he grouched.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a long moment, clearly entertained by his brother's sulkiness. And—if he was honest with himself—he enjoyed the idea of ruining his brother's day. But he was a rather merciful taisho, he believed.

On most days.

"You really believe that? You now have your own place—to do…God knows what in, you ungrateful, sex-starved baka. Could you _honestly_ do that at Kagome's house?"

He had a point…

* * *

Her mother had agreed to watch Hiroshi for the night while they began moving some of their very few things into their new house. 

They got as far as the mattress that he'd thrown down on the bare, wooden floor—and then found other things to do.

She snuggled closer to her mate, who was so warm, almost unbearably so considering the chill in the dark, empty room.

"I like it," she said quietly, her voice rippling over the silence. She burned invisible patterns into his chest with a light finger.

His own claws raked carefully up and down her back, leaving her tingling all over. "Mm? Like what?"

"This house. It feels right. I mean—we don't even have furniture yet, but I can picture it all, can't you?" she asked. "Our kids growing up here, in a piece of our past; it's almost untouched, you know? There will be a tire swing hanging from a tree beside the house, and I'll plant flowers everywhere… I can see myself cooking in the kitchen, and I can see you brooding in that one tree that reaches out over the porch—"

He snickered because he knew exactly which tree she was talking about—and he'd already sat in it.

"The baby and the dog playing outside… I can see it all. And it feels _right_."

His arm curled around her, pulling her closer to his side, her head still resting on his shoulder. She was right; this house was perfect for them to raise a family in, for them to live out their lives in. It was plenty big enough—but not unreasonably big, like Sesshoumaru's maze of a 'house'; it was located far enough from the city that the smells of smoke and garbage had faded into the scent of pine and earth, and the car horns morphed into the singing of birds—but it was still close enough to the shrine, should Kagome want to visit her mother on a whim.

"It's not so bad," he admitted at last, sighing when he felt her lips searing his chest. All in all, today had been a good day—great, even. But Sesshoumaru had said he could easily make it a good _week_ if he just told her… He watched her breathe, the moonlight pouring through the window, turning her pale skin silver and her dark hair into ink spilling over her shoulders in waves as she continued to trace shapes into his skin.

"Oi…"

The tracing stopped, and her palm pressed against his chest as she propped herself up enough to look at him. "What is it?"

"Are you happy?"

She rolled her eyes, plopping onto his chest with a 'humph', staring up at his chin. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm happy. Aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid, wench. What's not to be happy about?"

"You said it, not me."

He rolled his eyes at her cheeky grin. "Whatever. Point is—Sesshoumaru said that I'm going to be making a lot of money. Is there anything you want?"

A delicate eyebrow arched. "I don't need money to make me happy…"

"I didn't say that, did I? What do you want?"

"I mean…we need furniture…?" she began, unsure of exactly what he was asking.

Sighing irritably, he pinned her with a dry look. "Not '_need'_, Kagome—I've got that covered. What do you '_want'_?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing," he repeated, an incredulous edge to his voice.

She stared at him, forehead wrinkling in confusion as she propped herself up again. "Nothing—am I supposed to want something?"

"No, but…I thought you said you wanted to go back to your stupid school. I figured, you know—if you wanted…we'll have the money soon, and I'll be at 'work' anyway…" He drifted off, watching her unsurely when her face completely blanked.

It was possible that Sesshoumaru was full of shit—maybe Kagome would take it the wrong way. She did jump to conclusions a lot… Maybe she thought he was calling her stupid. He nearly groaned.

She was quiet for a long moment, staring down at him with bright eyes and a face he couldn't quite read.

"No—you're not supposed to _cry_, stupid!" he complained, fumbling to wipe at her still dry cheeks.

'Smooth, baka. You're worried she thinks you think she's stupid, so you call her stupid… I'm sighing now.'

'Shut the fuck up,' he growled, shooting a hesitant glance up toward his mate. "I thought you _wanted_—"

She sniffled and smiled, leaning down to brush her lips over his nose, eyes, cheeks—she bathed his face in kisses that were nothing more than mere caresses, like being kissed by a butterfly.

His arms automatically draped themselves over her waist, pulling her flush against him when her lips touched his feverishly, working against his. He remembered their kiss beside the well—their first kiss—and she _still_ tasted of strawberries.

"I don't know how you do it…" she whispered against his neck as she placed more fluttering kisses anywhere and everywhere.

"Do…what?" he gasped, trying to focus on her words, rather than how good it felt to have her touch him.

He felt her teeth against his collarbone when she grinned at his effort. "I'm so in love with you already—how can you make me fall harder_ every-single-day_?"

She gasped when he was suddenly the one hovering over her, fangs grazing her jaw-line as a clawed hand carefully, desperately, ran over sensitive skin—she was all feeling now—stopping to wrap around her waist again, pulling her up to meet him. He closed his eyes against her cry as he struck something the left her shuddering beneath him. "It wouldn't be fair if I didn't return the favor, wench."

Her laughter was shaky, and quickly forgotten when she found his lips again, hands fluttering against his cheeks and shoulders and back, legs entwined with his. Each kiss was as deadly as it was sweet.

It was stunning and devastating at the same time—two planes tangled in mid-air collision. That momentary fear of letting go before you don't really have the choice anymore, swallowed by flames that blind the senses immediately, mercifully.

It was beautiful combustion.

* * *

Seventeen more hours now, and it finally sank in: in less than twenty-four hours she would be married. 

She thought she'd had everything under control—so why did she feel like she still had so much to do? Like everything could—and knowing her luck, would—go wrong?

She was calmly hyperventilating.

Crap—she hoped there would be enough food.

Kagome automatically accepted the glass of champagne that Kagura handed her before it was cheerfully pulled from her hands and replaced with a bottle of beer.

There was the tinkling of glass on glass when Eri tipped her own bottle against hers. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Kagome took a quick swig and, coughing, leaned back on Kagura's couch as Ayame fell back, her head landing in the miko's lap. She grinned up at her.

"Oh, come on, sweetie—you can't tell me you're freaking out about the_ commitment_. I won't believe it."

The miko's eyes snapped back into focus when Yuka came to her defense.

"Well—I think it's perfectly understandable. A teenager with a baby, marrying a man who was unfaithful for the first two years of their relationship?"

"I'm sure she appreciates you bringing that up the day before her wedding," Ayame said crisply, sitting upright again to stare coldly at her.

Kagome shrugged and sighed. "I don't mind."

Rin was suddenly kneeling in front of her, that beautiful grin alleviating her doubts with unbelievable ease. "Don't worry about everyone else, Kagome. In the end, it'll be just you and Inuyasha, so relax. And tonight is all about _you_, so just let go."

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she told the woman suddenly. "_I_…am getting _married_. _Tomorrow_. Oh God. Oh _God_!"

The woman laughed at the shocked revelation, and patted her hand. "Don't over-think it, Kagome. You are _already_ married."

Ayume gasped from her seat in the armchair, and Yuka leaned forward to grab onto the latest scandal—as though it wasn't enough that one of her 'ailing' classmates had a bastard child with the mysterious boyfriend that had been cheating on her throughout high school—and don't think Kagome didn't know that's exactly who had started the rumor, not that she really cared. But it was annoying getting calls from people she barely knew, people she hadn't seen in half a year, who felt like telling her her own life story—and most of it wasn't even true.

Yes, she had a baby.

No, it was not conceived in the middle of a three-some.

No, the father was not in jail, but yes, they were getting married.

Yes, it would be at the shrine, you're more than welcome to stop by the reception.

No, she was not dying of AIDS…but thank you for your concern.

She was beyond Yuka, now. The only thing they had in common were obligated memories.

"Metaphorically speaking." Eri frowned pointedly at their old school friend, who sat back in her chair with a pout. "Another beer?"

Kagome stared at the now empty bottle, and set it aside. "No, thank you."

"How about presents then?"

Ayame laughed when her eyes snapped into focus. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, please."

She should have known—with Ayame and Eri as friends, there was a good chance many of her presents wouldn't be…kosher.

She'd laughed when she pulled out a spiked dog collar, but her laughter quickly turned into embarrassed coughs when she pulled out a whip and realized what it was for…

The others found it absolutely hilarious.

"Er…Thanks, Eri…"

"Oh, there's more," she informed her smugly, leaning back casually against the sofa. "You probably won't want to open it until you're alone with Inuyasha, though, judging by your reaction of the whip."

More laughter, and Kagome quickly put the bag at her side. "Right. Thanks for the heads up."

Ayume gave her a mixer, and Kagura gave her some fine china, winking when Kagome protested that she'd already given her the house, that this was just too much.

She moved on to Ayame's present—a small box, that she quickly unwrapped.

Kagome gasped when she pushed the tissue aside, revealing a beautiful ebony comb with delicate carvings etched into the fragile ornament. Two beautiful painted goldfish entwined on the smooth face, their bubbles were pearls that had been carefully attached and trailed back up to the edge of the comb. "Oh…wow—Ayame—" She shook her head with a smile as she carefully picked it up. Funny how it looked so very delicate, but felt so strong and unbreakable beneath her fingers.

"It's sturdier than it looks," the wolf told her with a grin. "Kouga thought it'd be a good idea to get you something other than just lingerie, so… Hope you like it."

"It's beautiful," she choked. "Absolutely… Thank you, so much. It matches my wedding kimono…"

Her grin widened. "I know. Rin told me. …And we still got you the lingerie, by the way. It's in the red box—and yes, those _are_ furry handcuffs," the wolf grinned—clearly pleased with herself—when the young woman eyed the fluffy pink 'bow' on top dubiously.

"Should I wait to open it?" she asked her, only half-joking.

"Nah, it's pretty tame."

'Beautiful' was what it was. An elegant silk nightgown, not unlike the one she'd given Sango. It was Inuyasha's color, of course—bright crimson, and the matching robe was trimmed in silver, with "Dog-Boy's" embroidered on the back between her shoulder blades.

She cast a dry glance at the wolf, who raised her hands defensively. "Hey, it was all I could do to convince Kouga not to leave it 'Dog-Shit's'."

She was right… Dog-Shit was much worse. She couldn't wait until her mate saw it—the thought nearly had her laughing out loud.zx

Then it was Rin's turn. The 'young' woman smiled kindly, and pulled out a large package that had been leaning, unnoticed, against the wall near the windows. "Here, sweetie. I thought you'd need something for your new house."

Kagome smiled as she accepted the large, thin package. She could feel the hard edges beneath the thin paper when her fingers trailed the broad surface, and she realized it was a frame. Rin had given her a painting.

Fingers carefully tore the paper aside, and she hadn't gotten far before she froze, staring at the red haori that peeked through the opening. "Oh, Rin…Is it…?

She shrugged, her grin never wavering. "Open it. You'll see."

Her fingers trembled as she pulled the rest of the paper away, her heart leaping erratically when she saw it—that grassy hill, his grin as his forehead touched hers, his fingers splayed across her belly as she tenderly touched his cheek. It was the same painting she'd fallen in love with that Christmas Eve that seemed so long ago now…

And now she knew when it was—it was the day after she found out she was pregnant. They'd just ended one of the worst fights, one of the worst misunderstandings, she'd ever been a part of.

"_Kagome..." _he'd said_, "you know I love you, right?"_

Carefully setting the painting aside, she rose to her feet and pulled Rin into a tight hug. "Thank you—this really means a lot to me."

She smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around the miko's back. "You're welcome, Kagome."

Then doorbell rang, and Rin ran to answer it while Kagome picked another present out of the pile—another sex joke from the kitsune…

Muffled voices, and Eri's head snapped up, towards the empty doorway that Rin had just disappeared through. A peel of laughter—bordering nervous—filled the miko with dread. "Oh-ho…shit…" Her eyes darted apologetically to her friend's, though she was still giggling. "Kagome…"

"Who is at that door?" she finally asked apprehensively when Kagura stiffened, rising from her place on the loveseat.

"You cannot be serious… Who is responsible for this?" Her barely restrained annoyance caused Kagome's stomach to sink even further.

Ayame was laughing, but shook her head, waving her arms in front of her. "Not me—I swear!"

It was at that moment that a red-faced Rin emerged through the door with wide eyes, a hand slapped over her mouth. A talk, muscular man—the typical Calvin Klein model—donning a firefighter's uniform followed her in, carrying a CD player. "Um…He said there was a fire?" she told them weakly, and he slipped past her with a wink.

"So…" Yuka began with a grin, waving an arm to the smirking man, "congratulations, Kagome. I'd like you to meet my present."

Kagome's wide, disbelieving eyes shot from her old friend to the now half-naked man to the shiny, black and yellow jacket that pooled at his feet.

"I'm here to put out a fire," he announced with a strong voice before music filled the room, and he began to dance his way towards her. 'Please _tell me that's not a…_'

'_Well, I certainly hope he is. Otherwise, we've got a very strange, half-naked man breaking in to eye us. And that never ends well._'

She suddenly found her voice though her throat was dry, and _must_ have had shards of glass lodged in it. "…_Yuka_! _No-o-o_!" she hissed, twisting so that her back was nearly facing the man. His boobs were dancing at her—he was making them jump… What a_disgusting_—was that _really_ supposed to turn her on?

'_Arg, think, Kagome… How to get out of this… Tell him to leave! Simple!_'

"Relax, Kagome—Enjoy it. You're getting married tomorrow—"

"—Yes," she snapped, pulling out of her trance. "_Married_. To _Inuyasha_. God, Yuka—what were you _thinking_? He's going to _flip_ when he finds out!"

'_Flip? He'll _kill_ me!_'

Her irritated desperation wore at Yuka's grin. The girl shrugged and turned to watch the show. "So don't tell him."

"Oh, dear God," Kagura bit out flatly when the man reached down and ripped his pants off. Her hand automatically flew for the scotch. "Sesshoumaru's going to give me hell for this."

Ayame's giggling stopped the instant the man ran his hands down her sides, trying to coax her up to dance with him. "What do you think you are doing?" she bit out coldly, glaring at him from a fiery fringe of bangs, and the miko knew that Kouga would now be able to smell the man on his mate. Something in her furious gaze shook him and he pulled away, his eyes falling on the miko.

'_Oh, no…_'

She'd already opened her mouth to object when he had her on her feet, grinding against her to the beat of the music. She thought she might cry—Inuyasha was going to be pissed beyond reasoning… The day before her wedding, too!

'_Yep. He is going to fucking kill me._'

A shuddering sigh escaped her, and she tried to pull away, furious when a strong arm locked around her waist—a favorite with Inuyasha, but this _wasn't_ Inuyasha, she reminded herself, glaring at Yuka, who whooped and pulled out some money. And he most certainly wouldn't approve of another man pinning her to his body by her waist… He _barely_ tolerated Miroku patting her hand.

"You should probably go," she tried to tell the man bumping into her provocatively. '_Before my mate catches and dismembers you,_' she finished in her mind, and groaned when the door opened—the voices distinctly male.

'_Of _course_ he'd walk in while I'm being dry-humped by a guy in pleather briefs._' She shuddered again, and tried to pull herself away, twisting her arms behind her to shove at him with all of her might—_why_ wasn't he letting her go?

And then she prayed that it wasn't Inuyasha, but when the man ground against her _again_ while she continued pushing at him—and she did feel _everything_—she prayed that it was.

"What-the-_fuck_!"

Shippou.

There was a nearly feral growl, and the man was ripped away from her—the leech. She turned to see the kitsune glaring at the man, Rei unmoving in the doorway, a look of absolute incredulity frozen on his face.

"Get your shit, and get out of here. Now."

The man was just as tall as Shippou, and much broader, but he left without complaint, tossing another wink at Kagome as he left—Rei quickly moved out of his way, avoiding him like the plague. Yuka silently unfolded herself from the chair, trying to disguise her wide-eyed look that clearly screamed 'these people are fricking insane', and followed him out, his payment in her hand. After a moment, Ayume quickly followed her out—the girl might have been pretty clueless, but she could tell that the tempers in the room were borderline dangerous.

Shippou glared at everyone in the room. "You let a _stripper_ into_ Sesshoumaru's_ house? Last fucking time we leave you girls alone—I swear. A fucking _stripper_? What the _hell_ were you _thinking_? Were you _even_ thinking? _Fucking-A_—" he snapped, his eyes finally stopping on Kagome, "you all should be wetting yourselves that _I'm_ the one that found you. Had it been _Inuyasha_—or hell, even_Kouga_—that guy would be out of a job. And possibly a gender."

Rei, arms folded, stared impassively at his girlfriend. "Tell me this wasn't your doing," he demanded; she was on her feet in an instant, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body provocatively into his.

"You didn't think it was hot?" she purred, and Shippou made a choking noise.

Black ears flattened against his scalp, and Rei tried to pry her off of him. "Why I put up with you, I have no idea."

She chuckled, and Kagome had to admire how easily she had slipped into the role of 'seductress'. "Oh, I think you do. But honestly, I had no idea about that guy—talk to Yuka. And really…" she began, pinning Shippou with baleful eyes, "you shouldn't yell at Kagome. She tried to tell Yuka that she was being stupid, and she even tried to get rid of the guy herself—he'd just gotten here when you came in."

"This is true," Kagura admitted, empty glass clicking on the marble coffee table.

"So this is all Yuka's fault?" Rei clarified dubiously.

"She didn't know any better—she's human…"

"So, you're saying that if we didn't have our strength and sense of smell, that this would be a more frequent occurrence?" Shippou finished for her, and she scowled at him.

"What are you even doing here?" Rin asked from her spot against the wall. "You're supposed to be with the guys."

"Well, fuck, Rin—Sorry for wanting to check on my mate," he snarled back, and Kagome was amazed with her patience. She just stood there against the wall while Shippou yelled at her. "And I was right in doing so—you let a strange man into the house with you while _I_ was gone! You can't _do_ that, Rin!"

"She didn't let him in the house," Kagome finally bit out—a lie, but… "I did. I didn't know who he was, and he really did look like a real fireman at first."

"And you didn't think it was strange that he came when there was obviously no fire? Carrying a CD player?"

She pointed to the mini bar. "We've been drinking…"

His gaze shot up to Rin. "You were drinking?"

"No," she quickly assured him, and Kagome froze, staring at her for a long, long moment.

"Oh my God…you're_ pregnant_?"

Kagura's head snapped up. "What was that?"

Rin was practically glowing, her smile reaching from ear to ear. "Shippou smelled the baby yesterday. I was going to wait until after Kagome's wedding to announce it—you know, people tend to take pregnant women a bit too seriously…"

The miko ignored that last part, eyes widening as a grin broke across her face. "Rin! That's wonderful!"

And after several minutes of congratulating the couple, Rin clapped her hands firmly together. "Alright. Enough coddling the pregnant woman. Now, why aren't you and Rei with Inuyasha and the others?"

Shippou, previous fury completely forgotten, grinned, and Rei sighed, shaking his head. "We came for a camera. Oh—and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's ID. They don't have theirs."

That honestly didn't surprise Kagome—Inuyasha never went out without her, and she always had to remind him about his wallet. The Sesshoumaru part did take her by surprise. She hadn't figured the Inu no Taisho could ever forget something so crucial—especially when attending a bachelor party.

Neither did Kagura, apparently.

"He left his wallet?"

Shippou stuffed his hand into his pocket and produced a black leather wallet. "Eh, not exactly, but this wouldn't be nearly as funny, otherwise."

Rei groaned again. "You _do_ realize that Father will kill you for this?"

"It's worth it."

"Explain," Kagura demanded, crimson eyes bearing into her son-in-law.

"There was a bar fight," Rei began, but Shippou cut him off.

"—God, you're_ ruining_ the story! Let me tell it."

Kagome narrowed her gaze, pushing away her dawning realization. "Where is my mate?"

Shippou barked out a laugh, cut short by Rin's death-glare. "Okay, so we're all at the bar, right?"

"…Right…"

"Well—I didn't know this, but—apparently Inuyasha has a low alcohol tolerance. _Amazingly_ low for a hanyou. It only took a single bottle of tequila—"

"A _bottle_?" Kagome shrilled, unable to ignore the conclusion any longer. "You gave him an entire _bottle_?"

"Well," he began with a nervous grin, "Actually…"

"There were three," Rei corrected frostily, scowling at the kitsune.

Kagome paled. "Three?_ Three_?! Shippou, you do realize we're getting married_ tomorrow_, right?"

"Relax, Kagome. He's hanyou; he'll be perfectly fine by morning."

"Pray that he is," she ground out, her glare intensified with near-tears. "I _knew_ something would go wrong," she whispered. "I _knew_ it…"

Ayame glared at the kitsune, folding her arms across her chest as Rin quickly crossed the room to pull Kagome into a comforting hug.

"And what was Kouga doing during this time?"

"And where is Inuyasha _now_?"

"I'm getting there—just be patient."

Rei scoffed. "You're going to love this," he drawled sarcastically. "It's about to get good."

"So—Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru—both are drinking. Inuyasha starts getting woozy, right? Well, he deemed it a good time to delve into his past, blaming Sesshoumaru for all this shit that happened in his childhood—couldn't understand half of it. But I know I've never heard Inuyasha get so…touchy? It was fucking hilarious," he continued with a grin.

"A riot, I'm _sure_," Kagome bit out caustically. "You really are an ass, Shippou. How is that funny? You manipulative _bastard_!" She shoved his hands off her shoulders when he tried to calm her down.

"Whoa, Kagome—calm down. I'm sorry, alright?"

"You _are_ sorry," she grouched, and he grinned unrepentantly. So she smacked his chest for emphasis. "I should purify you where you stand."

"I'd let you," Rin growled from where she stood behind the miko, and Shippou's laughter became agitated.

"Well, let me finish—"

Rei walked over to the coffee table-turned-bar, and poured himself a drink. "You're a bigger moron than I thought if you think they'll find this situation amusing at all."

"They might," he muttered defensively. "Anyway—it wasn't long before Inuyasha resorted to blows, and Sesshoumaru brushed them away as best he could without all of these idiotic humans getting hurt—they were trying to get in on the fight, piss drunk, every one of them. Long story short, cops were involved." He flashed another dazzling grin. "And without _this_"—he produced Sesshoumaru's wallet again—"the party _really_ began…"

Kagura slowly rose to her feet and crossed the room to stare up at Shippou, her fan finding its way into her hand as she moved. "So what you're telling me is that Inuyasha and my husband are in jail as we speak."

A strangled sob escaped the miko when Rei gave his mother a brisk nod—Shippou too busy keeping a cautious eye on the fan.

"And you left them there under the pretense that you would retrieve their IDs and bail money?"

Another nod from Rei.

"Which you stole from them to begin with."

"Kouga and Ronin stayed with them," the kit quickly amended.

Ayame already had her cell out, fingers darting across the numbered pads. "Ronin." Her tone was no-nonsense, and Kagome would have been surprised if she hadn't been busy willing Shippou to see how very close she was to purifying him at the moment. "Put your father on the phone. I don't care—No, I really don't. I'm still mad at you, now put Kouga on the phone, _now_."

Then she was yelling.

Kagome shoved her way past Shippou, ramming against him with her shoulder as she stalked outside and slammed the door behind her. She was quickly accompanied by Eri, Kagura, and Rin, and was so relieved to see that Yuka must have taken Ayume home because her car wasn't there.

Her last human friends, Rin excluded, and she'd frightened them off.

Rin drove, and so did Ayame, and when they finally made it down to the police station, Shippou and Rei were already waiting for them.

They were led to the holding cell, where Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall, glaring at them. His lip curled up over his teeth when he saw Shippou, revealing a perfect set of fangs. But he wasn't the one she was looking for. Kagome sighed when she saw Inuyasha, who was lying down on the cot, staring at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head.

"Inuyasha?"

Ears twitched madly. The hanyou sat up, and a lazy grin spread across his face, which was much more open than usual. "What a fucking night, huh?"

She didn't miss the slight lilt in his voice or the small slur. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. "Yeah," she bit out. "What a fucking night."

He frowned at her hurt scowl. "Oi—you never use that word. You're not _mad_, are you?"

Her eyes thinned fractionally. "Why would I be mad, Inuyasha? What's there to be mad about? That you're drunk? And in a _jail cell_? The_ night_ _before our wedding_?"

His brows disappeared beneath a fringe of bangs, and he pushed himself off the bed, wobbling the tiniest bit before he found his equilibrium and righted himself. He smirked cockily at her. "Aw shit—you think I'm _drunk_?"

Her arms crossed automatically, and she heard Kouga snickering somewhere behind her. "Yeah. Yeah, I think you're drunk."

He chuckled and rested his head against the bars to beam down at her. "I'm not drunk, wench. Just really, _really_ relaxed…Mellow, you know? Mellow." The last word took its time escaping his mouth, and she just stared at him.

"Dear God," she gasped suddenly, whirling around to find Shippou. "Is he _high_?"

The youkai shook his head. "Nah, you heard him. He's just _mello-o-ow_."

She stared at her mate again, and he smiled indulgently at her.

"Seriously, Kagome—not drunk, I swear." Then something in his eyes changed, became a bit more focused, a bit darker, and he pressed his face closer to the bars, trying to sniff the air around him. "What is that _smell_? What—is that a _guy_?"

Eri groaned.

He took another obscene sniff, and a ragged growl ripped through his chest. "What the fuck happened to _you_?" His face was suddenly hard, claws digging into his palms as he wrapped his fingers around the bars.

Sesshoumaru, who had remained a glaring statue from the moment they'd entered, finally said—with his voice as silky and unruffled as ever-- "Do not bend the bars, you insufferable hanyou." He was easily ignored—just as easily, in fact, as he ignored his own mate, who was glaring hard at him. He knew because the hair on the back of his neck was on end.

"I'm surprised you can even smell it," she shot at her mate. "You reek of alcohol. Three bottles of tequila? Are you _insane_?"

He ignored her, too. "Who touched you?"

"Why are you in jail?" she retorted petulantly.

He stared down at her through the bars. "Bitch."

"Ass."

They glared at each other.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he finally sighed, and she gritted her teeth to keep her tongue in check when his head fell tiredly against the bars again.

"How beautiful is she, Inuyasha?" Shippou called out, still snapping pictures with the newly retrieved camera.

The hanyou grinned down at her, eyebrows raising yet again, though this time he was the very embodiment of smugness. "Pretty fucking beautiful."

The kitsune's muffled laughter turned to 'ow's when Rin grabbed a pointed ear and tugged.

"Stop complimenting me, Inuyasha. It's creepy. Eri?" she asked suddenly, "Can you please take me home?"

"Oi! What about me?"

"You can stay with Shippou—I think he needs a friend right now anyway. I'll see you in the morning. We're getting married," she reminded him sarcastically, following her friend down the hall. "Don't forget."

She ignored Kouga when he apologized as she passed him, and didn't even bother to introduce herself to their son. She simply was too mad right now.

"I won't," her mate called after her as she stalked away.

* * *

It all worked out in the end. Inuyasha was perfectly fine the next morning, and—thankfully—he was grouchy again. But in a good way—the_ normal_ way. 

And the ceremony had been absolutely lovely. She couldn't fight the blush that rose to her cheeks when she remembered the way Inuyasha had looked at her, his eyes brightening before darkening, and that deep honey was far too enticing; she couldn't look away. It had taken her a long moment to notice the cup of sake being offered to her.

That was all over now.

Puffing out her cheeks, Kagome pushed the curtain aside to look down at the shrine below. There were so many guests, and she didn't know more than half of them. She supposed most of them were associates of Sesshoumaru, who deemed it necessary to properly greet his brother into the family business.

Speaking of which, she still wasn't exactly sure what Sesshoumaru did for a living… Other than the whole Inu no Taisho thing—she got that part. It involved a very large tower made of black glass—a gigantic company building in the heart of Tokyo—that much she knew from experience, but other than that… She knew that Inuyasha headed his security department, which also entailed the hiring and firing of security and safety workers and managers. Though it wasn't all paperwork for the hanyou. Last week he'd come home with his hands covered in blood.

She'd thought they were through with this. She'd thought that there wouldn't be anymore blood ever.

But she'd been wrong before. All she could think of were the bitter youkai that despised their position in society—the secret, the disguise—and what they had the power to do.

She'd cut him off as he was heading for the bathroom, had questioned him as he'd turned the tap on, slapped his hands away to search for cuts and gashes that might be leaking blood. But he'd told her it wasn't his, and she'd shut up.

Second week on the job, and he had been forced to kill a youkai, armed with claws and a hostage, right in the middle of the lobby. Amazingly only one _human_ had seen—and he'd written it off as sleep deprivation combined with stress.

Manicured nails digging into the window sill, she stared blankly out of her window, but then, she took a deep breath and forced the knots in her shoulders to loosen. Inuyasha had dealt with much worse than a single random youkai. He'd be fine working with Sesshoumaru—she was sure of it.

"Focus, Kagome," she told herself. "Bigger fish, and all that—you're _married_ now…"

"I thought you were supposed to be changing, wench."

She started, and whirled around to match her mate's lazy smirk as he leaned against the doorframe, watching her. "I am."

His eyes ran appreciatively over her body, taking in the formal kimono that she had yet to remove. "Taking hella long, aren't you? This whole thing is for you—no way in hell you're leaving me with _your_ guests while you hide out up here. I don't care _if_ it's your wedding day."

"I feel so special," she drawled sarcastically, "when you put it like that. And I don't know but about thirty…maybe forty people down there. The rest would be here for _you_, you dolt."

Rolling his eyes, he pushed off the frame and crossed the room to grab her waist and pull her close. "It's all that bastard Sesshoumaru's fault," he sighed, touching her forehead with his.

Her smile was soft, and her fingers ran up his biceps, ignoring how foreign the smooth black silk felt to her touch. "I figured as much."

"Mm. Was it like you wanted?"

She grinned, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "It was better," she assured him.

"Good. Cause I ain't doing this again."

"I wouldn't ask you to. Though you do look really handsome in black, I have to say." She watched his smirk become more predatory. That was the look of an inflating ego.

"Are you going to change or not," he teased before nipping at an earlobe.

"I'm…thinking about it."

He chuckled. "Need help?"

She shot him a dry look, and started to say 'no', but she should have known it was already too late. Her eyes closed when his lips crashed into her own, and her arms moved of their own accord, wrapping tightly around him so that she could pull herself deeper into his kiss.

She felt her hair fall down around her shoulders when he pulled her new comb away, setting it on the window sill. Hand cupping her jaw, he pulled her further into him taking in her taste. He sucked the remnants of the blessed sake from her lips before tracing her jaw-line and chin with gentle fangs.

"We should probably go outside," she murmured against him, fingers clenching the crisp fabric of the strange kimono as his burning lips found her neck. He snorted, but otherwise ignored her. "But…guests?"

Grinning lasciviously, he guided her backwards until she was pinned firmly against her window, a small hand tangled in the curtain when strong hands ran over her body to settle on her waist. His claws wrapped around an end of her tied obi, and he met her eyes—fierce gold brightened with an absolute pride that left her cheeks heated.

"Fuck 'em."

Her laughter chimed like bells as he pulled the tie loose.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Inuyasha sighed irritably when his brother caught his eye and motioned him over with a terse jerk of his head. It had been such a great day so far—he could still taste his mate, his _wife_, when his tongue ran over his lips, and God, if he didn't want to turn around and go back to her room. Trust Sesshoumaru to corner him with a bunch of stiffs—crucial to his job, of course—and completely squash any contentment he previously held on his wedding day.

"Ah, Inuyasha, I don't believe I've had the chance to introduce you to the heads of Fukuyama Networking—they are responsible for quite a large portion of information amass—"

"Yeah, that's great," Inuyasha interrupted, looking over his shoulder to see if Kagome had gotten dressed yet, but she was no where to be found. With a sigh, he took the hand of a dull-looking older man—a human, surprisingly.

"Congratulations are in order, I would say," he said in what he must have thought to be a congenial air, when really, it was far too apparent that he was painfully out of touch with any sort of social situation. "Allow me to introduce myself—"

'_God _dammit_, Sesshoumaru.'_

The hanyou scratched his head. "Look, no offense, but I've met so many of you people in the last week, that I won't remember it in thirty seconds, so I wouldn't bother if I were you."

'_Let the bastard dig his way out of that one._'

Beside him, Sesshoumaru's curt smile tightened almost imperceptibly, and he nodded to the older man, who was frowning now. "Please excuse us for a moment."

Inuyasha followed his brother to a white-clothed table supporting a fountain spewing champagne. The taisho had downed two glasses before he dared look upon his brother, who was still looking around for his mate.

"Make it quick, bastard."

Gold thinned to slits, and Sesshoumaru stared down his nose at him. "You are in no position to rush me. I spent most of my night in a jail cell because of you and your inability to deal with problems while sober."

"You deserve it," he snarled, "for not knocking me the fuck out. If it had been _you_, even _I_ wouldn't have been asshole-ish enough to let it go on—I would have been _nice_, and kicked your ass so you didn't tell _strangers_ things that weren't _any of their fucking business_!" His eyes flashed with feral fury, and his venomous hiss was capable of cutting flesh, but left the Tai Youkai completely unmoved.

"That is neither here nor there—" The hanyou snorted. "—Tell me, Inuyasha… Exactly how much trouble are you going to be? Am I wasting my time, offering you this job?"

"Oi! Over the last two weeks, I've dealt with countless bastards who wouldn't know what a personality was if it bit them in the ass—mostly you, actually. But I'm not doing that today, Sesshoumaru, so unless you want me to piss off all of the bigwigs, leave it the hell alone."

The Inu no Taisho grunted impatiently. "There is a reason you do not recognize so many of these guests, you baka. You'll fail to find a more opportune moment to meet our associates than the wedding ceremony of the Inu no Taisho's only sibling."

"I'm not doing it today, Sesshoumaru," he repeated forcefully, a shadow of burgeoning anger glinting behind his eyes. "I mean it."

The Inu no Taisho stared at him for a long moment before relenting with a sigh and a brisk nod. "Fine. But at least refrain from insulting those that approach you. I am afraid that their sense of humor died with slapstick comedy—never mind," he muttered when Inuyasha shot him a strange look. "Also…" he grimaced and took a step away from the hanyou, "you reek, and the stench of sex is unmistakable. So do try to keep your hands to yourself until after the guests leave. Most of them are youkai; it is merely common courtesy."

Inuyasha shot him a half-hearted scowl and flipped him off.

"Oh, that's nice."

Ignoring him, he left to find his mate.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"It was such a beautiful ceremony, Kagome," Ayame called happily in sing-song as she twirled around the miko, stopping suddenly at her side.

The miko brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and flashed a large smile. "It was, wasn't it?"

"And your kimono—it was more beautiful that Rin led me to believe." She lifted her head when a strong hand squeezed her shoulder. A wolf youkai, hair the same flaming color as Ayame's, stood behind her, staring at the miko. She'd seen him last night when she'd visited Inuyasha at the police station, but she hadn't said anything to him. "Oh! Kagome, this is my son Ronin."

"So you're the new Tai Youkai of the North…" She smiled when he offered her a small bow. "I'm not going to pretend it's not flattering that you came to our wedding."

He laughed, his perfect grin exposing a perfectly white set of fangs as he wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders. "Couldn't pass up an opportunity to meet the miko that pushed my parents together, now, could I? You're legendary in my home, as well as in the story books, it seems."

"Pity they couldn't get my name though, isn't it?" she teased.

His grin widened. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, everyone in our tribe knows it, _and_ your story. My father made sure of that." Blue eyes, the same shade as Kouga's, darted over her shoulder, and she looked to see her mate closing in. She wiggled her fingers at him. "Though, honestly, I wasn't expecting your mate to be as interesting as Dad made him out to be."

Her laughter was dry. "If Inuyasha's anything, it's interesting. Never a dull moment," she sighed. "Though that's not always a good thing. You were there last night…"

An arm curled around her waist possessively, and she bit back a smile. "Talking about me, Wench?"

"Why would anyone want to talk about _you_?" she teased with a cheeky grin, leaning heavily against him.

An eyebrow quirked itself. "The way you were screaming my name earlier? You tell me."

She gasped and pulled away from him as her face shot up in flames. "Inu_yasha_!" she hissed, jerking her head pointedly to the two laughing wolves, but his grin wasn't repentant in the least.

"It looks like you'll be wanting Eri's gifts a bit more than you let on, hn?" Ayame giggled when the miko glared at her.

"What did Eri give you?"

"Nothing," she ground out, refusing to look at her mate, but Ayame was still laughing.

"Now, Kagome… Don't let _her_ hear you say that. We spent a lot of time in that store—picking out the perfect gifts for you and Inuyasha."

Inuyasha, curious now, looked to the wolf. "What did she give her?"

Her impish smile made Kagome want to throttle her. "Bedroom stuff… I'm sure she'll show you tonight."

"I'm sure she won't," she shot back, and Ronin was chuckling again.

"Tough luck, man."

Gold fell upon a disgruntled Kagome, and his smile was softer. "Alright…I'm done laughing."

She scowled back up at his smile, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're done embarrassing me, you mean?" He rolled his eyes at her cold incredulity.

"Oh, please, wench. We're mates—it's not like they don't do the same things we do. Except that guy," he said nodding at Ronin. "He's never been with a woman."

"That can be easily remedied," the youkai quipped. "Do you have a daughter, by any chance?"

"Keh! No, and if I did, you'd keep your fucking paws off her, wolf," he snarled, glaring at his mate when she burst into a fit of giggles. "What are _you_ laughing at?"

"You totally just freaked out about our _nonexistent_ daughter!" she choked, and his frown deepened.

"No, I didn't."

Her ribs were starting to hurt—but she couldn't help it. He'd taken her by surprise, and now she couldn't stop laughing. "Yes, you _did_!" she insisted with a wide grin. "You were freaking out about her _dating_, and we don't even have a daughter—" She pressed a hand to her side, and smiled apologetically at him when he failed to see the humor in the situation. "I'm sorry—it's just so_you_, that it was funny. Of _course_ you're going to be one of those overprotective fathers."

"I've told you before, wench: there's no such thing as overprotective."

She reached up to tweak an ear, kissing his cheek loudly. "I remember, Dog-boy. Now, do me a favor and go get Hiroshi from Mama. I haven't held him since this morning."

"Mm. And then maybe you can tell me what a naked man was doing rubbing up against you last night."

Ah, hell. She was hoping he'd forgotten about that. "Half-naked!" Ayame called after him. Kagome groaned when several people turned to stare at them.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Oh, Kagome!" Eri called from one of the tables, waving her over. "I want you to meet someone." The miko smiled expectantly at the innocent looking brunette that the youkai was talking to—barely older than she was, it seemed. "This is Keiko—she's the daughter of…someone, I forget. Keiko, Kagome."

"Hello."

The girl smiled back at her, pushing a strand of board-straight hair back behind an ear. "Congratulations."

Eri flashed the woman a predatory grin and leaned forward to rest her chin in her cupped palm. "Keiko was just telling me about her crush on Rei..." she explained without taking her eyes off the sweetly blushing girl. Her grin widened. "She says he's got a 'beautiful soul'. And I must agree. What do you think, Kagome."

She didn't really get to voice her opinion because she'd started choking on the champagne she'd been sipping.

Rei more than likely would have been insulted, but that was alright—Keiko simply took his place. "He does," she insisted, frowning at the miko, who was really beginning to suffer from oxygen deprivation. "Look at him!" Her finger shot out and seemed to navigate towards Rei on it's own. She hadn't even taken her eyes off of the miko.

'_Creepy… And why is it that you never hear wedding stories about champagne pouring from the bride's nose?_'

She quickly got a grip on herself and stared at the kitsune in bewilderment. "He's a pretty great guy," she agreed carefully. She didn't know what the youkai was playing at, but… Her eyes flickered to the girl she'd accidentally offended. "Do you know Rei?"

Keiko's blush deepened, and, biting her lip, she shook her head quickly. "I've never spoken to him, but I have seen him at some of Father's parties. He seems like such a nice man, and Father has been talking to Sesshoumaru about introducing us to see if we are compatible for marriage."

Kagome's gaze darted to Eri, who, other than the slight tightening of that grin, handled the news rather gracefully.

"Oh? How's that working out for you?" There was a dangerous cadence in her playful voice that the girl completely missed.

"Well, I've yet to meet him, but I suppose Father is doing all he can…" She paused and cast an uncertain glance at Eri. "He doesn't…You don't suppose he has a _girlfriend_, do you?"

'_Oh boy…_' Kagome decided she'd better sit down to make sure things didn't get ugly. Plus, this was getting interesting—so setting her glass of champagne aside, she grabbed the chair next to her friend, and leaned forward, folding her arms on the white tablecloth.

The kitsune snorted derisively. "That raggedy bitch? He was telling me just yesterday he doesn't know why he puts up with her. And frankly," she continued, ignored Kagome's dry glare, "Neither do I."

"He doesn't enjoy being with her?" The question was almost angry, and Eri shrugged.

"Who knows? But she's completely wrong for him if you ask me. An impulsive thing—she's always embarrassing him in public; he can't take her anywhere. You know her, Kagome—what do you think about her?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled kindly at the young woman before her. "She can be pretty bad," she agreed.

"Absolutely wretched."

"But Eri knows her much better than I do."

"A misfortune on my part, I assure you."

"Wow…she sounds like a nightmare."

Eri leaned forward seriously, and Kagome almost burst into laughter. "You have no idea."

"Why is he still with her then?" Yep, definitely angry. "He deserves so much better—"

"Yeah," Eri muttered, her smile genuine this time. "He really does."

Her tone surprised Kagome, and the miko watched her for a while, undeterred when the youkai winked playfully at her. "I'm positive he sees something more in her—maybe something none of us can see. He must if he's still with her."

"Mm. Hey!" she said suddenly, excitedly lunging forward and slapping her hands on the table. Keiko jumped and eyed her warily. "Do you want me to introduce you to him?"

The girl suddenly became very flustered. "Oh, no," she blurted quickly, biting her lip. "I couldn't possibly… How well do you know him?"

A catty smirk spread slyly across her face. "Well enough to know that if you really want him to be putty in your hands, you slip your hand down into his pants while nipping at his throat—drives him absolutely _wild_."

The girl left after that.

"What?" Eri asked her friend when she noticed her bewildered stare. "Oh, for God's sake, Kagome. I've only know him a few months—I'm not that easy," she promised. "I was lying."

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's just—that was really mean…"

"The bitch shouldn't have been ogling my boyfriend. _Marriage_, Kagome! She's getting her father to talk to Sesshoumaru about _marriage_! With _my_ boyfriend!"

"What about me?" Rei quirked an eyebrow as he set a plate full of food down in front of her. Kagome grinned—Inuyasha was right beside him, wincing and trying to pull the baby away from his ear without dropping him.

"Fuck, Kagome! Get him, get him—_ow_!"

She was quickly on her feet, taking the baby into her arms as her mate rubbed his ear.

"That fucking kills," he grouched, tweaking the baby's nose.

"Oh, no—Inuyasha you're bleeding," she gasped, gently tugging on a forelock to make him bow down to her. The tiny, but sharp claws, had left tiny holes in his right ear. "Hold still…"

After she'd healed him, he looked dubiously at the pup. "I don't know if you should be holding him if he doesn't know not to use his fucking claws…"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, sitting back down beside her friend, who was still talking to the youkai. "Then who will hold my baby?" she cooed, bouncing him in her lap.

"You told her _what_?"

Eri grinned sheepishly at the red-faced Rei. "I don't think she'll do it," she assured him, "but stay away from her just in case. I'll have to hurt her if she really does try it."

Snagging a miniature tart from her plate, he shot her a tormented look. "These things are starting to surprise me less and less." He still kissed her forehead when he got up to get them something to drink.

"So," Inuyasha began, sinking into the empty chair on Kagome's right. "About that stripper…"

* * *

Sango was married. 

Kagome was married.

Now they were both standing beside the well—they'd put it off for as long as they could, but they really didn't have a choice now. They'd waited too long as it was.

"Don't forget me," Sango breathed, and squeezed her one last time before releasing her. They shared the same miserable smile—the smile of someone who was losing yet another part of themselves, a bittersweet regret that there was nothing left to be done or said. Sango was really her only girlfriend that understood her. She knew her almost as well as Inuyasha did, and spending their lives in jeopardy day-after-day for more than three years could only bring them closer.

"How could I?" Kagome asked and then laughed, burying her nose in Hiroshi's hair.

He smelled like a baby should.

"The only woman I've ever met that carries so much more than a can of pepper spray to defend herself…It's impossible to forget you."

Sango smiled, and it became more strained. "I'll never forget you, either—the only sister I ever had."

And before she could stop it, a rush of hurt rose up in her chest, and the jewel in her pocket weighed her down. "I know you won't," she lied with a smile.

Because when it was over, when she wished for the well to shut behind them forever, she would ask Midoriko to take away some of Sango's loss, so that she and Miroku could be happier—and if that meant that her best friend had to forget exactly how much like family the miko she'd traveled with had been… If that meant that from then on, Sango would think of her as no more than an acquaintance…

Well, that was fine, too. It wouldn't really matter, in the end.

That ball of pain that was centered in her chest tightened when Miroku wrapped his arms around her, careful not to squish the baby, his lips at her ear. "I never did tell you—you really were brilliant that day. And strong. But you'll still always be that awkward little girl that almost got herself sucked into my Kazaana." Kagome laughed and felt him smile. "You'll be just fine."

"Yeah," she agreed thickly, pulling away to smile up at him. "Yeah. Try not to fall to pieces when I'm not around, okay? And remember what I told you about P.D.A, and that groping Sango in public isn't the best idea…"

He grinned back at her. "I'll see what I can do. You just focus on not killing Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scoffed from his position against the well. "You're one to talk—you shouldn't worry about anything other than making Sango happy—because she really will hurt you with that big-ass boomerang."

"Of course I will," she agreed, and reached forward to grab a tiny hand, leaning over to kiss Hiroshi's forehead. "Bye-bye, baby." Her voice was sing-song, and Kagome knew she'd be an excellent mother. "Bye-bye." One last kiss, and she let him go, turning quickly to hide fresh tears.

And when Sango hugged Inuyasha, he awkwardly held her back, clearly uncomfortable, and unsure of what to do.

"Oi. No crying, all right?"

"I'm not crying, you baka."

"Alright then, bitch," he teased when she kissed his cheek.

"The next time you go and say something completely horrible and insensitive to Kagome, go ahead and hit yourself for me, alright?"

"You're a fucking riot, Sango." He took Hiroshi from Kagome, when she was suddenly holding him up to him. And he winced when he saw why. Shippou was hiding behind Kaede, glaring at the ground. The old woman kindly stepped to the side when the miko neared her.

Kagome fell to her knees in front of the boy, and sighed when he refused to look at her. And when she lifted a hand to brush the bangs out of his eyes, he swatted her hand away, angrily. She tried again, and when he pushed her away for the second time, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Let _go_ of me!"

"No."

"Kagome—"

"No. I want one more hug."

He finally stopped struggling, but he never hugged her back. Inuyasha could smell her tears. "I love you, Shippou."

"Well, I don't love you—I _hate_ you!" he choked back, and she pulled away with a sad smile to brush his tears away.

"I don't care. I still love you. Don't ever forget that. And I wish I could take you with me, but I can't. You know I can't. And—" she paused and leaned closer to his ear to whisper, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but can you keep a secret?"

The kit had always been curious. He finally nodded stiffly.

"Good. I've seen you in my time, Shippou. I'll see you as soon as I go back down the well. And you're so happy there. You have a beautiful mate, Shippou—and kids. You're a father. You're handsome and strong and happy." She kissed the top of his head. "It may seem bad now, but you'll be happy again soon, and I'll see you again someday. So be good for Sango and Miroku—and when Sesshoumaru comes for you, try not to give him too hard of a time, alright? He really does mean well."

He nodded, sniffling. "I don't really _hate_ you," he mumbled grudgingly, and she laughed, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I'm glad." She hugged him one last time before she stood to wrap her arms around Kaede's neck. "And thank you so much, Kaede. I owe you everything I have."—and she really did. Without that necklace…maybe she wouldn't know Inuyasha like she did. Maybe she wouldn't have ever been his mate. "You always were a grandmother to me."

And the old woman smiled her crinkled smile. She was so old, the miko realized. So very old, and fragile—like parchment. Her skin even looked paper thin now. "There is no need for thanks, child. I have enjoyed having ye around. It truly was an honor to have met and trained ye."

"It was an honor to be trained by you. Thanks again—for everything."

Inuyasha reached forward to clasp Miroku's hand, grunting when the monk pulled him into an embrace that ended as quickly as it began.

That sapphire eye glinted knowingly. "It's going to take some getting used to, not having you around complaining about how slow we humans are, or how much trouble we can get ourselves into."

Inuyasha grinned. "I'm still never going to be able to look at dried fish the same—ever again."

"Then I've done my job. Live well, Inuyasha."

"Yeah. You, too, monk."

He looked down to wink at Shippou. "I'll see you on the other side of the well, runt. And give Sesshoumaru a hard time for me, will you?"

The kitsune smiled reluctantly up at him, rubbing some tears away. "Yeah… Okay!"

He ruffled his hair, and golden eyes fell on Kaede, who was smiling serenly. "I'll see you in the next life, old hag," he told her with a smile, which faded when he sighed irritably. "And I can't believe I'm doing this, but… Thanks," he told her quietly, holding up the beads for her to see.

She beamed at him, and rolling his eyes, he quickly crossed the ground between them and gave her the most awkward hug ever. She seemed to enjoy it though, and hugged him back, giving Kagome one last squeeze once he'd pulled away.

Then everything that needed to be done, was done. They'd seen Sango and Miroku's wedding, given them a photo album with pictures that they weren't supposed to show anyone other than their own family. Kagome had shown them pictures from her and Inuyasha's wedding, and now they'd said their good byes.

The hanyou held her hand steady as she climbed up to stand on the lip of the well, Hiroshi still whimpering in her arms, and he was quickly standing beside her, looking over them--his eyes met something gold, and he nodded to Sesshoumaru, who stood, hidden at the edge of the forest. His brother came to see them off... Kagome gave them one last watery smile, and Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him.

And they fell.

* * *

She turns and looks a moment in the glass,  
Hardly aware of her departed lover;  
Her brain allows one half-formed thought to pass:  
"Well now that's done: and I'm glad it's over." 

--'The Waste Land' by T.S. Eliot

* * *

Please review! J'aime reviews! They make me want to update faster--this chapter just took so long because it's so effing big...and I had to figure out how to cram a -lot- of material into it. It was very awkward and horrible for me to write, and I'm well aware that it's not the best chapter I've ever written, but just keep in mind that it was so long and difficult, that I finally just got sick of it. I hate this chapter with a fiery, burning passion, but my Epilogue will be better! 


	66. Epilogue

_Epilogue: It Gets Better_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha _

* * *

_In Wonderland they lie,  
Dreaming as the days go by,  
Dreaming as the summers die_

_--__Alice in Wonderland__, Lewis Carroll  
_

* * *

_I feel empty now. : ( I hope everyone enjoys the epilogue. It was by far the chapter I had the most fun writing, and I hope that no one feels cheated—I'm not too fond of epilogues that end too quickly, so…38 pages, baby!. By the way, this chapter was largely influenced by the style that Resmiranda uses in Chapter 39 of 'Tales From the House of the Moon'—which will be the best fanfiction you will __**ever**__ read. Even if it is Sess/Kag—and don't give me that look. Seriously…her writing is absolutely __**brilliant**__. Better than many published writers today, so check it out if you haven't. You won't regret it, I promise you.  
_

_ I know that I said next Friday, but… I couldn't wait. Which is really, really sad. But you guys deserve a break for putting up with my sporadic updates for so long. So without further ado--after three long years, here it is, the completion of 'The Pain'. So, Happy Thanksgiving, and have a good life! _

* * *

She was crying before her feet ever touched the ground, and before Inuyasha knew it—before Kagome had a chance to rethink her decision, white light filled the well, swirled around them, and was gone. 

Kagome thought she'd heard a faint '_thank you_,' but she couldn't be sure she heard anything as she sobbed into Inuyasha's chest, letting the dull, useless orb slip from her fingers and onto the ground below.

The wish had to be unselfish, or the cycle would just start all over again, and that…couldn't happen. Unselfish and hated, the wish had worked, and Kagome cried.

The well would never let anyone through ever again.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_And so they made a life in her time._

_Kagome had been worried at first, but Inuyasha had adapted amazingly quick. Of course, there were some bumps that needed to be smoothed over._

"Kagome?"

The miko winced when his voice roared over the cell phone she'd given him. "Not so loud, Inuyasha. I can hear you if you use your normal voice."

"This stupid fucking machine just ate my card," he snapped, ignoring her comment.

"What?"

"I said the machine won't give me back my fucking card!"

"Oh. Well…did you enter the right numbers?"

"Well, shit, Kagome. I didn't think of entering in the _right_ numbers," he told her crisply, "I just felt like playing with the buttons. But if there are _right_ numbers…"

"All right, all right," she said patiently, trying to placate him. "No need to get all snippy."

"The machine—just ate—my fucking card!" He was quiet, and if she listened carefully, she could hear him thinking. And then, "Will I be able to get it back if I slice it open?"

"No!" she told him a bit too suddenly.

"And by 'no', you mean 'yes'?"

"No, I mean 'no'."

"Dammit."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll just go get it back tomorrow when the bank opens."

He paused for a moment before asking, "Can I slice it open anyway?"

"…Inuyasha. If you come home right now—and no slicing ATMs open—I won't be wearing any clothes when you get here." She laughed when she heard his phone cut off.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_They both led fairly normal lives. Well, as normal as they could…_

Kagome lay in bed, her back supported by pillows against the headboard, the lamp shining brightly on the opened book at her side. Maneuvering her right arm awkwardly, she highlighted a paragraph before closing the book with a sigh. Setting it on her nightstand, she turned her attentions to her mate, whose head was resting in her lap. She smiled. And when she ran her fingers along the edges of a fuzzy ear, he twitched them irritably and pulled Hiroshi, who was nestled in his side, closer with a strong arm.

Her smile widened when honey-hued eyes cracked up to peer up at her with half-hearted annoyance. "Good morning, sunshine," she told him a bit too happily, and he grunted.

"No way it's morning, wench. I'm hanyou. I know these things," he reminded her with a groggy smirk. "You finished studying?"

"Yeah—just finished for the night."

He snorted softly and turned his head into her stomach—she could feel the warmth of him through his t-shirt-turned-her-nightgown. "Don't see why you think you have to work so hard at it—_you_ don't need books to heal people."

She hummed her response and reached over him to push some of Hiroshi's hair out of his face. The two-year old didn't budge.

"Want me to put him in his bed?"

She shook her head, still smiling, eyes bright. "Nah. Let him sleep with us tonight."

"Mm." He rolled off her lap and picked the little boy up, passing him to his mate once she'd sunk down into the covers and flicked the lamp off. Arms wrapped around Hiro, she sighed contently when her mate threw an arm over both of them, his lips burning her shoulder as they both drifted off to sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_They were happy, of course, but sometimes they remembered weeks of death and rotting corpses and 'God, what is that smell?', and when that happened, the house felt cold._

Once after she'd laid Hiroshi down for a nap, she'd walked in on him watching an old war movie, and she sank down onto the couch beside him.

Then her voice broke through the gun fire, and the sex, and the laughter, and love that never ceased even when minor characters—the _nameless_ characters—did (very few people with names actually ever die unnaturally—everyone knows that). And he stared at her. "That's not how it goes. That's not how it goes at all." She stood, shot the screen one last contemptuous look—

"It's too clean. There's not enough blood."

—and left the room.

He realized she was right.

After she was gone, he tried to finish the movie—he wanted to know if all of the friends and lovers where still alive and unblemished and happy and beautiful by the end of it all—but he couldn't.

It was all wrong. They'd gotten it _all. wrong_.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_They built their family…_

Kagome stared out the window watching her son play in the sandbox while Daphne stood guard. Chuckling quietly to herself, she shook her head and began to stir the chocolate powder into her milk. "Inuyasha," she smiled when she felt strong arms wrap around her. He bent over her until his chin was resting on her shoulder, and for a long moment they both watched the pup play.

"You know…we have a really good dog," Kagome commented absently when the Akita failed to react to the little boy tugging violently on the thick fur of her curly tail.

"Mm. Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't freak out, okay?"

She smiled wryly. "What did you do?"

He laughed, and nearly said 'you', but that would just be crude. Nipping at her ear, he grinned against her. "You're pregnant."

The glass shattered as it hit the floor. She looked absolutely stunned for a long, long moment. But then she grinned, and said, "You've practiced those lines all day haven't you?"

He nearly scowled at her. "Is that _all_ you have to say?"

"Well…it _was_ very smooth," she admitted with a grin, turning around and leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I think Hiro needs a sister anyway."

"And by 'sister', you mean 'brother'?"

"No. I mean 'sister'."

"Dammit," he teased through his smile, kissing her again.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Normal things—such as shopping—were a lot more interesting than they ever were before the Well happened._

"Oi! We are _not_ buying _that_ for my pup!"

Kagome frowned, holding up the tiny baby outfit and searching for the problem. Seeing none, she shrugged at him. "But it's so _cute_."

Inuyasha scowled down at her with his arms folded across his chest. "Exactly. It's fucking pink."

"What's wrong with pink?"

"Wha—what's wrong with _pink_?" he repeated incredulously. "Kagome, it's a girly color!"

She shot him a look that told him she knew that full well. "_Aaand_ we're having a girl," Kagome informed him, folding the tiny lacy outfit against her arm before moving on to the next rack.

"I've told you, wench. I've got a feeling about this one—it'll be another boy."

Annoyed grey eyes flicked to him reproachfully. "Don't call our daughter 'it', Inuyasha. …Or 'boy'."

"He _is_ a boy! I'm not going to call him a fucking _girl_!"

"Inu_yasha_!" she hissed, glancing around quickly around them, and smiling apologetically at a frowning couple with a young boy in hand. "If you have to swear, don't do it so loudly—there are kids here!"

"Like they're listening to us," he snapped back.

A young boy in the clothing store chose this moment to call his sister a 'fucking girl', and Inuyasha paused. "Oh…well, shit," he told his mate, who was glaring dangerously at him.

She smacked her palm against her forehead, and refused to open her eyes as she pointed harshly towards the exit. "Leave. Leave now, and wait for me in the food court. I'll be there as soon as I finish up in here."

He rolled his eyes at her and uncrossed his arms. "Keh! Whatever. Just remember—no pink, wench. 'Cause _he's_ a _boy_."

"_Go_, Inuyasha!"

She bought as many pink things as she could find.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Life was always full of surprises…_

"Ah-_hah_! Oh,_god_, yes—I am _so_ good, wench!"

Kagome was on her tip-toes, placing groceries in the cabinets, and she glanced over her shoulder to see her mate leaning up against the kitchen door frame. He looked entirely too smug and gloating. Her eyebrows rose warily as she turned around to face him fully. "I'm almost scared to ask…"

He stared at her lazily, a cocky grin in place. "I can smell the pup now," he told her, and her eyebrows lowered to draw together.

"But you could smell her before." Her eyes narrowed when he didn't even seem irritated about the reference to their baby's sex.

"No, wench, I can_ smell_ the pup!"

"Oh, well, that's_ entirely_ different."

He scowled at her for a moment before breaking into that self-satisfied grin once again. "So…wanna guess again on whether the pup's a boy or girl?" Kagome gasped. "Choose carefully, wench, 'cause you're probably going to be wrong."

She stared at him for a moment before returning to her groceries. "I still say she's a girl, Dog-Boy. If your nose tells you otherwise, then it's probably broken."

"Wrong and wrong."

She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her stomach, drawing her back against his chest. "Well, as long as he's healthy it never really mattered to me. And what's so bad about having a little girl, huh? Don't you want a daughter?"

"Keh. Never said it'd be bad, wench. There you go—jumping to conclusions again." He pressed his lips to the crook of her neck in a searing kiss.

She nearly dropped a cup of ramen. "I do that a lot," she admitted with a grin.

"Yeah, you do."

"So you _do_ want a daughter!"

"Wouldn't mind it—What the…shit?"

Kagome started when he pulled away to whirl her around before dropping to his knees and taking a cautious sniff before pressing his ear to her belly. "What…are you do—"

"—Quiet, wench." He was silent for a few moments before his brows rose, and chuckling, he lifted himself to his feet to shake his head at the bemused woman. "Well, I'll be damned…Guess you were right after all."

"Wha—but you said…boy…"

"Yeah. I was right, too."

"'Too'? But…" Suddenly her brows shot up, and her hands flew to her stomach. "_No_," she breathed. "…Seriously?"

With a smile, he kissed her forehead. "Yep."

"You're not joking? Because if you are—" she began darkly. Her mate rolled his eyes at her.

"I can smell them both, Kagome—and before you ask again, no, my nose is not broken. So…you and Sango, both. Some of my manliness must have rubbed off on Miroku."

Kagome's eyes widened even more. "Sango had twins, too?"

His smile was almost bitter. "Once upon a time."

She was quiet as she stared through Inuyasha for several moments before her eyes snapped back up to his. "So I was right, too, huh? Bet you're wishing you didn't shred all those cute pink outfits _now_, aren't you, you baka?"

"…Keh!"

O-O-O-O-O-O

_A _lot_ of surprises…_

"One two."

"Mama…?" The young boy stuck his head into the living room where Inuyasha and Kagome were amusing themselves with a deck of cards.

"Hey, sweetie." She waved Hiroshi over to kiss his head. It was too much of a hassle nowadays to try to pick herself off the floor when she didn't have to. "Are you having fun playing with Azami?"

"Bullshit," Inuyasha accused, grabbing the small pile of cards to flip them over. Kagome smiled cattily when he glared at her, adding those cards to his own.

"Two threes." The hanyou started a new pile.

"One four."

"You're such a wuss, Kagome—add more than one card to the fucking pile!"

"But I only _have_ one four, you baka!"

"Then _lie_!"

"Why?" she asked. "Inuyasha—this game isn't exactly _difficult_ with only two players! I _know_ you have three fours!"

"Why doesn't Azami gots a pee-pee like me?"

Both mates simultaneously swiveled their heads to stare at the innocent child between them. Kagome looked like she was choking, and Inuyasha watched her for a moment with mild interest.

"What…_exactly_ have you two been doing?" she asked with no small amount of trepidation.

"Ye-e-e-eah… Three fives."

O-O-O-O-O-O

_And there were fights…_

"I did not teach him that word, wench!"

"Then who did, Inuyasha? Where else did he hear it? He's with us all the time!"

"Maybe…Shippou?"

"_Fucking kitsune_," Hiro called happily from down the hall, and Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome glared at him.

"Sesshoumaru, then?" He smiled as innocently as he knew how.

"_No_, Inuyasha!"

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Some worse than others…_

"I can't believe…I can_not_ believe you did that." Her voice wasn't even raised and it managed to hold more fury than he'd heard from her in at _least_ a year. "Hiro, sweetie, why don't you go play outside? Take Daphne with you."

"'Kay."

"What don't you believe about it?" he asked his very pregnant mate frostily.

"He's human, Inuyasha. Like that hit actually hurt you. You could have just let it slide. For me, like I asked you to."

"You think this is about that boy _hitting_ me?" Her mate, equally as furious, rounded on her. "He called you a _whore_, Kagome. Or did you not get that part?"

"No, Inuyasha, he didn't. He said 'whore', yes. And he said it _to_ me, but Hojo did _not_ call me a whore!"

"Oh, what-the fuck-ever!"

"You make it sound like _you_ think that though," she shot back, her fists balled on her hips.

"Don't even start that shit, Kagome," he warned her, running a hand through his hair. "And you're not turning this around—this is about that bastard you call a friend."

"No, it's not! This is about you leaping headfirst into every situation when you think my honor's been insulted. You attacked Hojo!" she informed him shrilly. "You broke his face, and he didn't deserve it—Don't touch me, Inuyasha! I'm seriously really mad about this!" she told him, and he winced when he smelled the beginnings of furious tears.

"S'not like he's in any pain," he grumbled sulkily. "You fixed him. He needed to toughen up anyways. _Hiro_ could kick his ass with both hands behind his back."

"…Oh my God…" She stared at him incredulously, arms falling limply to her sides. "Are you making _jokes_ right now? Do you think this is _funny_? Just get out of my sight right now. If you can't even take this seriously—you _attacked_ one of my friends!"

"I fucking know that already, wench—I was there, _remember_? And he _deserved_ it!"

Her eyes were suddenly cold as she crossed her arms. "Do you even know why Hojo punched you?"

He snorted. "Hell if I know. I wouldn't call that a punch, though."

"Because 'wench' _can_ mean 'whore'. He punched you because he felt like_ you_'d insulted me. I was trying to _explain_ that you didn't really mean it, but I didn't really get to finish before you _slammed_ him _face first_ into a _brick wall_!"

She ended up holding her tears back until after he stormed out, and when he came back late that night, a few hours later, Shippou had just leapt onto his porch, hand already reaching for the knob.

"What are you doing here?" He grunted when he was shoved against the door by the, for once, humorless youkai.

"Get your ass into your house and take care of your mate," the kitsune hissed, eyes gleaming viciously in the moonlight. "Your son fucking called _me_ when he couldn't find _you_, you stupid bastard. Are you fucking_ insane_? Leaving her alone like that when she's _nine__ months_ _pregnant_?"

Shippou was still snarling at him when he quickly opened the door to the smell of sweat and salt and Kagome. Shippou went straight to Hiro, who was still crying and clutching the phone to his chest, while the now-panicked hanyou sought out his mate.

She was crying in the bathtub.

He did manage to get his mate to the hospital before her water broke, though.

He'd never hated himself more, but she made it all better. She always did.

They named them Kimiko and Kannon.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_They'd changed a lot, but everyone was really still the same._

There was a loud crash followed by a long string of angry curses. Kagome sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before stealing a glance at the great taisho.

'_As detached as ever_,' she confirmed.

"I will wager my left arm that your baka of a mate has destroyed something priceless," he drawled, meeting her stare. "Again."

She let her head fall with a slight smile that couldn't be helped and shook her head. No, she wasn't going to take that action; she remembered all too well a certain hanyou's tussle with a certain kitsune and inu youkai that had taken place in the Great Hall only three weeks ago. Sesshoumaru hadn't been impressed—"_I'm not surprised in the least…and that worries me."_--, and Kagura almost had to be medicated_—"Get. Out. Of. My. House. _**Now**_!"_ Rei had only just recently been allowed visitation rights—not that that really mattered. Kagura was still too furious to look at him.

Sure enough, the hanyou came storming through the great double doors—a broken statue and pedestal tucked under one arm, and a baby in the other. Hiroshi stumbled behind him with the other twin strapped to his back in a carrier. Kagome rushed forward to take the sleepy baby.

"I gots him, Mama!"

"'Got', and I know you do, but I haven't seen my baby boy in _five-whole-minutes_," she cooed, holding her arms out.

"You shouldn't leave your fucking shit—"

"—Language," Kagome warned.

"—lying in the middle of the floor where Hiro can trip over it," the hanyou grouched before his brother could accuse him of anything.

"But I din't trip over it, Papa! _You_ did!"

"Inuyasha, our son is not to be used as a scapegoat. And you didn't hurt Mimi, did you?"

He shot her a mutinous glare. "Do you fucking think I'd hurt my daughter?"

"_Language_!"

The inu youkai merely stared at the remains of a gorgeous opaque dog; it was indeed a priceless relic. And what's more, it was indeed destroyed by his baka brother. With a weary sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment before he dared look upon the fool. There was once a time where he would have killed the hanyou for such injury. Exhaling slowly, he wished he was back in those simple times when killing your brother wasn't as frowned upon.

"That," he began slowly, chewing on the words as amber flicked from the heirloom to the brother, "has been in our family for almost two _thousand_ years."

Inuyasha growled at him. "Then what was it doing lying in the middle of the fucking floor?"

"You know what," Kagome cut in, "give me Kimiko so that I can 'it' you."

"It was on a pedestal."

"In the middle of the…_floor_!" he snapped, wisely censuring his language.

Gold eyes glittered coldly at him. "The pedestal," he began with a forced patience, "reached your waist."

"Your point?"

"My point is that it reached your waist. I am curious as to how you managed to accidentally knock it over. Did you fail to notice it?"

"It was in my way!"

"It's made of stone, you baka! I realize you are astoundingly ignorant, dear brother, but stone _does-not-move_."

"_You_ do," he shot back.

"How creative," the youkai drawled. "Your ingenuity is awe-inspiring, yet I'm amazed you did not bust a vessel while coming up with that earth-shattering insult."

"Fuck you."

"Sit, boy." Kagome smiled at her newly retrieved daughter as her father fell to the ground with a censured "frick".

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Oh…oh wow," Kagome gasped as she caught her breath and grinned at the immaculate white-tiled ceiling. "That was…"

Her mate snorted, leaning against her so that his head rested on the cool metal of the shelves she was now pressed against. One hand sank to wrap around her waist and settle on the small of her back, disturbing boxes of medical tape and syringes as he did so. "Yeah. Shit, Kagome… I'm actually _bleeding_," he teased, and she flopped her head back to look at him—that's all she had the energy to do.

"_What_?"

"Relax, wench, I'm fine. It was pretty damn sexy—"

"No, Inuyasha," she moaned, frowning at him. "You bled all over the instructional posters! I'm going to have to clean all of this up! And, oh—look…you've gotten blood on the insulin. Lovely."

He propped himself up on an elbow to push himself far enough away from her to see the tiny glass vials that rested on the shelf behind her, and then he turned his head to see the posters on the wall behind him, one in tatters on the floor. He smiled wolfishly. "I think the _blood_ is the least of your worries. Not like anyone's using those posters anyway—and who needs insulin? Next time, you'll just have to make it to the bunk rooms."

"Well, you didn't exactly give me the chance, did you?" she grouched. "Bringing me lunch, _indeed_."

Rolling his eyes, he caught her hand and prevented her from twisting her skirt into some semblance of modesty. Her blouse and white lab coat rested on the floor at her feet. "You had plenty of chances," he told her lazily, grinding his hips provocatively against hers, and her stomach rolled pleasantly though the steel shelves behind her pressed roughly into her back. "Like now, for instance. And I don't know about you, but this is the best fucking lunch break I've had in a while—you fucking made me _bleed_, Kagome," he grinned before his mouth began to unravel her. "Do you have any idea how hot that is?"

Her fingers fisted themselves in his hair when a hand slid down between her thighs. "Oh, you _cannot_ be serious!" She fought back laughter when his tongue ran along her collarbone. "You are such a _dog_!"

His fangs pricked her softly when he smirked against her. "Whatever. You love it."

She struggled to think when his claws trailed back up to her bare stomach, curling under the hemline of her twisted skirt. "I have a first-aid kit sticking in a very unpleasant place right now."

"Nice."

"Bunk rooms?" she asked hopefully.

"You had your chance."

"At least let me remove the first-aid kit from under my ass?"

"I'll think about it."

"Inu_yasha_!"

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Well, hello, stranger," Kagome teased, opening the door wider for Rei to step in and closing the door behind him. "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten where we lived."

"Sorry," he mumbled, and Kagome frowned.

"Rei?"

He blushed, and looked over her shoulder. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's out sparing with your father," she told him slowly, trying to meet his eye. "I can call him if it's important. They're not too far; he should be able to hear—"

All of the blood drained from his flushed face. "Father's here?"

"…Yes. What's wrong, Rei?"

He grimaced and leaned back against the countertops, crossing his arms over his chest. "N-nothing's _wrong_…exactly," he hedged, and the door opened.

"Oi, wench, what's for din…ner…"

Inuyasha stared at him in muted shock, and then, "Please tell me this is something that Sesshoumaru already knows about…"

Rei blanched again. "Well…"

"Shit—and you brought this to _my_ house? He's right outside on the fucking _porch_," he snapped, and Kagome looked more confused than ever. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the pup. "Okay…so you didn't talk to Sesshoumaru or Kagura about it… Did you at least talk to _her_ parents? Or is this just a spur of the moment thing to you?"

Rei glared at him, straightening to stand at his full height.

"Fuck," the hanyou growled, and ran a hand through his hair, a sign of just how irritated he actually was. "Her parents are youkai, so they'll know that you've bound yourself to their daughter without even asking for their fucking blessing—you don't _need_ it, Rei. You never _needed_ it, but hell—you're supposed to at least fucking _ask_!"

"Wait…" Kagome cut in suddenly. "You and Eri are mates now, and _Kagura_ doesn't even know?" When the youkai bit his lip, she groaned. "_Re-e-ei_…but…_Kagura_! She's going to have a _fit_!"

"You've really fucked it up this time, pup," Inuyasha agreed.

"I know that already," he admitted tightly.

And then Sesshoumaru walked into the room, and his eyes fell on his son, and after a very long, tense moment—"I will talk to your mother, you foolish pup. It is _very_ important that you not visit until after she's had a few days to adjust. You will leave here right now, and discuss the matter with the kitsune's parents. You will apologize for your impertinence, assure them that she's in capable hands—though it does not appear to be so at the moment—and then, when Kagura is ready to see you, you will beg her forgiveness, as well."

Rei nodded, and stared at the floor. "Yes, Father."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but thought better of it, and pinned Rei with a strange look. "I fail to understand why you deemed it unnecessary to talk with us first, and I don't want your excuses, Rei. There is nothing we could have done to keep you from your mate, but you should have at least respected us enough to inform us of your decision. Especially one such as this."

He walked out without another word, and Inuyasha's face softened a bit. He clapped his nephew on the shoulder, and said, "He'll get over it."

"…Yeah."

And Kagome smiled at him. "So…this means there's going to be a wedding, right? Which means a bachelorette party!"

Rei groaned.

"Seriously though…it's about time," she told him matter-of-factly. "It's been what? Five years? Inuyasha and I hadn't even been dating five _months_…"

"Five months and you were already pregnant," Inuyasha reminded her with a smug grin before he barked out a laugh. "I rock."

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Get that, will you, Inuyasha?"

"Got it, wench," he called back when the doorbell rang again. "All right, pup. Up you go. No eating Hiro's crayons—right."

A familiar scent struck his nose—youkai, and he thought twice about taking Kannon with him, and stuck him in a play pen before striding over to the door. "Yes?"

A dark panther youkai stood in the doorway with a small woman—his mate, apparently. "Ah—hello, Inuyasha. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm—"

"Raidon."

The panther nodded.

A silver ear swiveled around, listening for Kagome. Assured that she was still giving Kimiko a bath, he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "What happened?"

"Tademas Nikko was revived from his coma last night at 8:37. We've got evidence pinning him to the murder of three young women in this area, and he would have been taken directly into custody to await his trial, but…"

Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously. "'But' what? Why is there a 'but'?"

Raidon grimaced, and Inuyasha crossed his arms and stood a bit straighter. "You didn't let him out, did you? Cause if I ever see him—I'll kill him."

The human—Musiko was her name, he thought—cleared her throat. "It's nothing like that," she assured him. "When he woke up, he…wasn't himself. It's like his brain's been fried. He just stares at the wall, repeating broken sentences."

The panther youkai looked as though there were something distasteful in his mouth. "Unless he's lying about this—which he's not, by the way—he'll never go to prison for all he's done. We have specialists checking him out as we speak, and I image by the end of tonight they're going to want to ship him off to a ward where he can be in a more suitable environment."

The hanyou looked furious for a moment before he exhaled slowly, unscrewing his arms to rub the back of his neck. "Listen. Kagome…she doesn't need to know this, okay? She hasn't even thought about that bastard in years. I don't need her feeling guilty about defending herself. He's not worth it."

Raidon nodded. "Understood." The emerald eyes glittered, and he smiled at the old acquaintance. "So…kids now, huh?"

"Three. I see that someone's able to put up with an asshole like you for more than five minutes."

The woman laughed.

"Yeah, well, who's to say she wasn't already bound to me by the end of those five minutes?"

The hanyou snorted. "Right. Well, thanks. For letting me know."

"Yeah. No problem. Have a nice life, Inuyasha."

He tipped his head, nodded once.

"How long have you been there?" he asked quietly, watching the black car pull out of their driveway, and disappear down the road.

Hiroshi stood up from the behind the shrubbery against the house, and brushed his hands off on his pants. "A long time—before they even got here," he admitted, and Inuyasha nodded again. "I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop, though—I came out when Kumiko started screaming. She gave me a headache."

Chuckling quietly, his father sat down on the porch steps and waved him over to sit beside him. "Can't really say I blame you, can I? I prefer trees myself, though. Any particular reason why you chose the bushes? Probably didn't help your headache much—you can hear everything under those windows."

The six-year old blushed, and shrugged, and his father nodded again. "I see. You're a good boy, Hiro. Braver than most your age, definitely stronger, and you look out for your brother and sister." He smiled at his son, who'd flushed even brighter under the high praises.

"She was crying harder than usual," he mumbled, picking at the smooth wooden planks beneath him with sharp, tiny claws.

"Keh—it's nothing to be ashamed of. To protect is our greatest instinct. One day you'll find a mate, have pups, and you'll do the same with them, too."

"Maybe…"

Inuyasha scoffed and tweaked an ear, and the boy grinned at him. "There's no maybe about it, pup. Anyway," he sighed, standing up and offering his son a hand, "Mimi's fine. 'Gome said she just woke up without Kannon next to her. Had a nightmare or something. So, what'd ya say to a hunt? Take your mind off of it?"

His eyes widened. "Now? Really?"

"Yes, really. Plenty of animals in this wood. And if we hurry we may be able to catch dinner—because that shit you eat…fish-sticks—hate to break it to you, pup, but that's not food."

"And ramen?"

Inuyasha gave him a warning look. "What about ramen? If you're comparing it to_ fish_-_sticks_—"

"No, Papa! Let's_ go_!"

He laughed, and ruffled his hair. "All right. Let me tell your mother we're leaving. I left Kan in his play pen, too." He started to open the door, but paused, his hand still on the door knob. "And Hiro?"

"Sir?" His brows lowered when this father's gold eyes pierced through him, but it was softened with a weak smile.

"Don't tell your mother about what you heard today."

"Why not?"

"Because it'd hurt her..."

O-O-O-O-O-O

_They celebrated together…_

"Oi, kid!"

Souta sighed when he heard the hanyou call out to him, but he never looked away from his computer. "I'm not a kid anymore, Inuyasha," he muttered, fingers dancing across the keyboard. True enough. He was eighteen now, and Inuyasha was more of a friend than an idol.

"Yeah—whatever. You busy?"

A small smile flitted across his face. "You wouldn't go away even if I said I was."

"At least you know the way it works—" Souta could hear the smirk in his voice. "—Anyway, Kagome's birthday is tomorrow. Big surprise party at Sesshoumaru's and all that. Your mom already knows the details—"

"Do _not_ get her bath supplies. That's the most half-assed gift you can give a girl."

The hanyou growled, and Souta's grin widened. "I'm not giving her those damn soaps again—smelled god-awful anyway."

"Don't give her ramen either"

"Oi! There is_ nothing_ wrong with ramen, pup." His tone suggested that Souta tread lightly. "And I've already gotten her a gift.

Dark eyebrow shot up, and were hidden behind a fringe of messy bangs. Souta spun his chair around to face him. "No kidding… Do I even want to know what it is?" he asked hesitantly.

When Inuyasha didn't say anything, Souta grimaced. "That bad, huh?"

"I think…I think she'll like it," he began uncertainly. "I mean—I _know_ she'll want it, but if she starts blubberin'…" He broke off, running a hand through his hair. "Anyway, Kagura called me about a week ago and told me Sesshoumaru'd found something interesting, so I went and checked it out. I think…Kagome would appreciate it more than anyone else would."

Nodding slowly, suspiciously, Souta narrowed his eyes. "So if you've already found her a present, what do you need me for?"

"Well," Inuyasha muttered, strolling back towards the front door, "your sister is nosy. You know this, right?"

The man snickered while the hanyou opened the door to pull in an enormous package he'd leaned against the wall outside. "Right."

"Well, she has a bad habit of _accidentally_ finding her presents every year. So-o-o, I'm placing you in charge of hiding this one somewhere around here. And if she comes looking for it, boot her ass out."

Souta found him the next day in the Inu no Taisho's humongous and pristine back yard. "Christ, Inuyasha—that thing weighs a ton. It was hell just to drag it to the car this morning."

The hanyou scoffed and told him he was just being lazy.

"Whatever, but I'm not dragging that thing all the way here. Take my car, or _you_ can go get it…out…Holy shit, Inuyasha…" Souta tossed him a nervous glance. "Kagome looks furious."

"Keh. Wench thinks I'd forgotten her birthday—she couldn't find her present. She thinks this party was Rin and Eri's doing."

"Which it was, right."

The hanyou looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "I don't do parties."

"Right. Well—here are the keys. …You may want to hurry up and give her the present before her glare sets you aflame—which doesn't _seem_ possible, but this is _Kagome_ we're talking about."

"Yeah…"

"Just…be careful with my car? I want it back the same way I left it."

"Shitty and barely running?"

"Funny."

"I thought so."

Later after they'd all eaten, and after all the gifts had been opened, Inuyasha pulled her away from all of their damn noisy and nosy relatives. "Oi," he whispered against the shell of her ear. "I have a surprise for you, but we've got to go back to our place."

Some of the tension began to leave her body and she gave him a watery smile. "You really didn't forget?"

"Like I'd forget my mate's birthday—_and_ the day we first met."

She laughed, and it sounded thick and relieved. "It's your birthday, too," she sighed against his lips, and he chuckled.

"No…Sesshoumaru already told me my birthday—today's for you, wench."

"Well…rebirth-day then."

"Whatever, just close your eyes." A moment later she felt a blindfold being wrapped around her head and frowned.

"What's all this for?"

"To make sure you don't peek—because you're nosy as hell."

She laughed when he took her hand and led her away. "What about the kids?"

"Your mom's got 'em for the night."

"I should say good bye to everyone, and thank them—"

"They know already. Let's just _go_, Kagome."

"But—"

"—Car! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" she teased and let him lead her along quietly, a small smile on her face. And when she was seated and buckled, she wrinkled her nose. "This doesn't feel like my car… This doesn't smell like my car, either," she informed him with a suspicious frown. "Who's—"

Inuyasha stared at her confused face and turned the ignition, grinning as the answer dawned on her upon hearing the loud, grating engine croak to life. "Souta."

He laughed. "We'll pay for a tune up when Christmas comes. If this piece of shit lasts that long."

And when she finally was in their house, sitting on the sofa with the present resting at her feet, he pulled the blindfold off, and waited for any change in her expression.

She stared blankly at the large wrapped gift for a long moment before she closed her eyes to memories. "Where," she began, stopped, cleared her throat, tried again—"Where did you find it?"

He was facing her, but suddenly found he didn't want to. He knew it was a possibility, but he didn't think…that it'd actually _hurt_ her. "Actually…Sesshoumaru did. I just told him I'd gut him if he let some bald, skinny bastard buy it to put in some glass display case. Figured it'd mean more to you than anybody else."

She didn't say anything, but slid off the couch and onto the floor, letting a hand hover above the thin paper for a long moment before ripping it away almost desperately. A sob escaped her lips when she finally saw it, and she placed her small hand against the smooth bone, running it along the surface and tracing the deep gash left by that final, united attack that destroyed Naraku.

'_Now Naraku's given us both a scar,_' she'd murmured quietly, running a finger along the deep crease one night not so long after it was all over. '_I think…I'll keep it._'

Sango had never mended it after all.

And it made her so very sad to see that deep jagged scar left in the beautiful weapon that Sango had always taken such good care of, and for some reason, she felt like the boomerang was almost as sad as she was.

'_But that's silly_,' she thought, biting her lip. '_It's just a weapon._'

But all that care that Sango had put into cleaning and polishing and mending…

"Inuyasha," she breathed finally, fingers flowing along the paths that those of her old friend—_sister_—once made. "…_Thank you_."

O-O-O-O-O-O

_And they mourned together…_

Inuyasha once woke up to the smell of salt and Kagome and found her curled up on the couch, staring at Hiraikotsu, which rested above their mantle—right above the sheathed Tessaiga.

"Kagome…"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with a hand. "They're all dead now," she told him thickly. "Kaede was so old already… Sango's dead. Miroku's dead. Sango and Miroku's children. Their children's children—_all gone_. And I don't even know _how_," she whispered. "What if they had horrible lives—what if…what if a youkai killed them, or a murderer, or disease, even?"

He took a single step closer, and her sadness nearly floored him—he hadn't felt this in at least eight years, the day Kagome died and was reborn. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he told her softly, honestly.

She stiffened, and another tear slipped down her stained cheek. "He was really old anyway," she tried to tell him casually. It was broken by a stuttering sob.

"Don't do that," he told her. "Don't even _try_ to hold it all back, wench. Remember—it doesn't work that way?"

"Y-you hated him."

He crossed the room and knelt down in front of her, wiping a tear away with the pad of a finger. And then he smiled at her, and she thought she'd lose it all over again. She'd cried when they'd prayed for him—through the black and the flowers and the 'my condolences' that just sounded so impersonal… She'd cried, and he was furious with the old man for hurting her like this. "No. I never hated him, you idiot," he told her quietly. "He was good to you, so I couldn't hate him. We just enjoyed busting each other's balls a bit too much. I wouldn't have bothered with those damn dress shoes if I hated him," he teased weakly, and his smile faltered.

More tears fell and his forehead touched hers. "H-he didn't e-even remember m-me!" she hiccupped. "He'd f-forgotten all about m-me!"

"He was sick, Kagome. He wasn't your grandfather anymore. You don't want to remember him like that, do you?"

She shook her head against him and hiccupped again.

"Well…how do you want to remember him?"

She paused for a long moment before she released a sharp wail and threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. "I don't know!" she cried. "I don't remember—no wonder he f-forgot me. I abandoned him for three and a half years, Inuyasha! I a-abandoned him, and when I came back I had my own family—I _never_ made time for him! Not even before the well! I just left him—just like Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede… Just _like_ them."

It was strange how leaving his time had affected her more than him, but he'd always known that Kagome clung to people that she knew and loved. Even people that she didn't—she cared for everyone. She loved with everything she had, and maybe that was what attracted him to her in the first place. Losing them had been hard on her—her best friend, his best friend, and a grandmother. She'd lost Shippou's childhood, too, and though she still saw him today, that may have hurt her worse than anything else.

"…If you _really_ want to know," he began hesitantly, wondering why the hell he was about to put this idea into her head. "what happened to them…if you _really_ think it will make you feel better, ask Kagura or Shippou."

Kagome laughed, and it was the saddest sound he'd ever heard. "I don't _want_ to know how they died. I don't want to know at _all_! I'm a horrible, horrible friend—and they were _so good_… _Gramps_ was _so good_… And they're all gone now."

He sighed and bent down to loop an arm under her crooked legs, cradling her against his chest. "Let's go back to bed, Kagome."

She cried sometimes, for different reasons, but she wouldn't be Kagome if her grief or happiness didn't completely consume her when she felt them.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_There were times when the past was closer than it seemed._

"Lookit me, Papa!"

"Well, would you look at that," he praised, smiling when Kimiko grinned toothily at him. "Keep that up, and you'll be just as strong as your brother. Oi—watch your sister, Hiroshi."

"I got her," he called back, standing under the young girl with his arms outstretched, ready to catch her should she fall from the monkey bars.

A small silver-haired boy tugged his big brother's pants. "Do me, Hiro! Do me next!"

"All right, all right—calm down, brat. M'kay, Mimi. Let's give Kan a turn now—just let go, and I'll catch you."

With a squeal of delight, she fell into his arms and slid down his body to the ground.

"Mama—come do the monkey bars with me!" Kannon called when his brother grabbed his waist to lift him up.

"Oh, wow…look how high he is! Such a big boy now. How about I go get ice cream for us, and after we eat _then_ I'll climb the monkey bars with you? Sound good?"

"Okay—but don't forget!"

"I won't, baby," she assured him with a smile. "Hiro, can you watch them for a minute? We'll be right there—you can see the stand from here."

"Yes, Mama."

Inuyasha watched them from a distance, arms folded over his chest, while Kagome dealt with the vender. "Five cones please—two vanilla, two chocolate, and a strawberry. Inuyasha—will you hold these two? Ah…and this one…"

"Go ahead and give me another one so that you can pay. Wallet's in my pocket, wench, but my hands are full. Guess you'll have to get it."

She rolled her eyes when he smirked at her, but snuck a hand into his pocket to grab the billfold and paid. "You get to hold those four cones for that stunt," she informed him, licking her own vanilla cone before waving his wallet in his face. "And I'm not so sure I'll give this back either. Rin, Ayame, Eri, and I have been talking about visiting a strip club because we never go out anymore, and this'll come in handy. I mean—these guys are supposed to be—Ack!" she sputtered when Inuyasha's elbow suddenly came up under hers, shoving her ice cream into her chin. "Oh, real mature, Inuyasha," she spat, wiping it away with her hand.

"Says the grown mother of three that's trying to get a rise out of her mate by telling him she's going to a strip club. Hypocritical bitch."

"Now I'm all sticky." Her hand shot out to push his face into his ice cream, but he was too quick for her.

"Pathetic, Kagome," he teased. "I thought you were better than that…"

"I'll show you pathet—" She froze when a young couple that looked about their age walked towards them. The girl was beautiful with laughing blue eyes, so dark they were almost black. Her hand snuck around to squeeze the tall man's bottom and he swatted her hand away to glare at her.

"Pervert. What did I tell you about doing that in public?" he muttered crossly.

"Oh, come on, Satoshi—you love it when I touch you," she teased, and grabbed at his butt again, only to have her hand swatted away again.

"Stop that—it's embarrassing!" the boy hissed, pulling away from her.

"Why? You're handsome; you should appreciate your body. …Or let me…"

"Tell me again why it is you work in a _shrine_?"

The girl laughed and slipped her hand into his, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He finally smiled, and let her lead him along past them. "I swear you're trouble incarnate, Mariko—you'll be the death of me."

"And what a wonderful death that'll be, hm?"

Kagome's throat was dry, and she'd lost the power of speech. That girl—her blue eyes—so familiar—pervert—embarrassing.

Her eyes found Inuyasha's. He was watching them disappear down the park's pathway, gold glazed over with memories.

'_So…they found each other again. After all this time…_' And she thought she was going to cry, but then Inuyasha said, "The ice cream's starting to melt, Kagome. Let's get going."

A smile broke across her features, and she shook her head, wrapping an arm around his waist when he draped an arm over her shoulders, careful not to drip the ice cream on her.

"So…he's a girl in this life, huh?"

And Kagome laughed.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Just as they had been close, so were their children_.

Hiro skirted past his mother, brushing a kiss against her cheek as he headed for the fridge. Seated at the island, she glanced up from her checkbook long enough to smile at him before rustling through some more receipts.

"Hello, Miroku," she called out absently as the red-headed hanyou traced his friend's path, stopping beside the bowed woman. He watched her calculate silently.

"Hey." He caught a can of soda before it pegged Kagome's shoulder and sent Hiro a half-hearted frown as he closed the fridge with his heel.

"So what are you two up to?" Kagome worried her lip as she quickly erased her previous calculation and rifled through the receipts again. She always hated balancing her checkbook—which is why she didn't do it daily as she was supposed to.

The older boy popped the tab open and took a quick swig before nodding to his best friend. "Just finished playing video games with Psycho-Boy here."

Kagome smiled when the boy frowned again, brows furrowing. The youngest of Shippou's kids—and the only boy—Miroku was brilliant, but quiet, and blushed more than anyone she'd ever known, and in that he was so very different from his namesake. The smallest praise or insult sent the boys face flaming.

He was really only immune to Hiroshi's teasing—unless a girl was involved. So when Hiroshi teased him, a girl was _always_ involved.

Yes—the seventeen-year old hanyou was very quiet, but…he had his moments. When playing video games, for instance, he became a very different person.

"Who won?"

Miroku reached over her shoulder to tap a receipt. "You just added this twice."

"Who do you think?" Hiroshi snorted and put his can back down on the counter. "Too damn good with a fucking sniper rifle…"

Not too mention it was a bit disconcerting—and hilarious—when the perpetually shy hanyou was telling him to 'suck it, bitch'. Kannon, the dipshit, was no longer allowed to bring camcorders into his room when he watched them play—not since he'd successfully and completely embarrassed the kitsune at a Christmas party. As a result, he didn't play for_ months_, and he'd been stuck playing with Rei, who absolutely _sucks_ at the game.

"That's because I don't rely on a tank all the time. That's just cheap, not to mention it makes you a sitting duck for snipers." He paused to glance over Kagome's shoulders again. "You're $52.46 off…You don't, uh, have a calculator that you can use by any chance…do you?" Miroku asked, a polite way of telling her she shouldn't rely on her own mathematical skills, or lack thereof—_ever_.

"No," she groaned, sending a desperate glance to her son as he sat casually against the counter top, opposite her. "Do you?"

With a wistful smile, he shook his head. "Left it in my locker."

"I hate math—I've always hated math. Your father should be doing this," she whined petulantly, making a show of shuffling through more receipts.

"Well…if you'd just keep it up as you spend it…"

"You're supposed to be supportive and say, 'yes, Mother, the old man _should_ be balancing your checkbook'. Or, at the very least, 'yes, Mother, math is a worthy cause to slip into a bout of existential angst."

Hiro's eyebrows slipped up, and he slowly turned away. "O-o-o-okay…"

Miroku held out a hand. "Mind if I just…?"

She slid the book and receipts over to him. "Help yourself, sweetie. I'm out—oh… Hello, Rei."

"Hey, 'Gome." He made his way to the fridge, much as his cousin had done, and fished out a bottle of water. His eyes fell upon Hiro, who sat on the countertop a bit more mellow than usual. He smirked. "Get your ass kicked playing Halo?"

The hanyou snorted and took another sip of his Coke. "You're one to talk. At least I know how to throw a fucking grenade," he reminded him with a small smile. Sure, the game was old, but that hadn't really mattered much after Souta recommended it. His uncle had been the king of all things game when he was younger—and he still sometimes played with them, giving even Miroku a run for his money when he did.

"He's getting better about that," Miroku muttered distractedly, still adding up all of the receipts. "He remembered how to last time, at least…"

"You're talking about when he accidentally threw one? Against the wall? That he was three feet from?" His grin was his father's. "That was hilarious."

"Yeah," Rei commented sarcastically, "There's just something about blowing yourself up… Anyway, Kagome—I need you to talk to Eri."

"About what?"

Miroku slid her checkbook back over to her. "There you go."

"Oh, wow…that was really fast… Thanks, sweetie!"

He took a swig of his soda to hide his blush.

With a groan, Rei sank back against the refrigerator, letting his head rest against the stainless steel. "She wants to have a pup."

"…And you don't?"

He grimaced. "That's not it…exactly…"

Face blanking, she turned to her son. "Do you think Rei and I can have a minute alone, please?" She waited until they were gone before she dared look back at Rei, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you _ever_ tell your mate that you think she'll be a bad mother. Do you understand me, pup?" That kind of honesty was uncalled for—especially since it wasn't true.

There was a long moment of shocked silence before the youkai found his voice. "I don't think she'll be _bad_," he told her carefully. "I just don't think she's _ready_. She's barely thought this through—and as impetuous as she is, what's to say she won't wake up one morning when she's five—six months pregnant and decide that she doesn't _want_ to be anymore? She actually told me the other day that she began dating me because I had baggage. Whatever the hell that means."

"Rei," she began softly, her face kindly stern, rather than the black scowl she held just seconds before, "you have no idea what you're talking about. She's actually a lot like me—albeit a bit _bolder_," she admitted slowly. "But we're very similar—both of us were mated on a whim—" Rei's face reddened. "Inuyasha and I had been mated for…not even a month when I found out I was pregnant with Hiroshi. I was seventeen—of course I'd never thought about being a mother so soon, but…it's different."

His arms crossed over his chest while he studied her tender expression, her eyes glazed over with memories.

"It's different when you know that there's a baby inside—something that _you_ created with the most important person in your life. I can't explain it—but it's like…_completion_. And when you hold them for the first time…" Stormy eyes bore into Rei, and he blushed uncomfortably, ashamed. "Eri will be a _fantastic_ mother. But this _is_ another person we're talking about—a living, breathing being, so this isn't something you should do just to make her happy. This is something that you both have to be ready for." She smiled knowingly. "So are _you_ ready, Rei?"

Inuyasha passed the youkai on his way out and seated himself on the counter where Hiroshi had been sitting a few minutes before. "What'd he want, wench?"

Scooting the stool back, she slipped off to walk around the island, slipping between his legs to wrap her arms around his waist. "Just helping him through a small crisis," she quipped, staring up at him through a fringe of sooty lashes.

"Huh."

"Inuyasha?" She grinned when he grabbed a lock of her hair to wind it gently around a clawed finger. "I love you."

Three weeks later, Eri called her with some exciting news…

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Along with the past, they dealt with family issues, which _occasionally_ led to legal issues…_

Kagome sighed as she sat down in the chair opposite her husband, and he met her gaze stubbornly. Her smile was small but reassuring, and he released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I've called Sesshoumaru," she told him quietly, letting her eyes drift away from his to study the white cement room with mirrored glass windows. "He's talking to them now. With any luck, he can make this disappear."

He grunted and buried his face unenthusiastically in his hands, leaning against the table between them. "How's Mimi?"

"Not too well, actually. She was fine until she found out that her father's in jail for assaulting her boyfriend."

"She shouldn't waste her time worrying about that little shit. He's not worth her tears," he fumed. He looked up when Kagome's hands were over his, pulling them away from his face.

"She's worried about _you_, Inuyasha. We all are." Her hand slipped to cup his cheek. "His parents are pressing charges."

"I really couldn't care less, Kagome. Just another fucking human that can't handle his comeuppance."

She sighed again, and her hand fell back to the table. "Well, apparently you really did a number on him. He's in surgery right now."

Inuyasha laughed a sharp, caustic laugh and leaned back in his chair to cross his arms over his chest. "Fat lot of good _that'll_ do."

Her brows slowly knitted together as dread filled her. "What _did_ you do to him?"

His eyes flashed, and he lifted his chin defiantly. "He was going to force himself on Mimi if she hadn't broken his nose. I turned him into a fucking girl—now he can just go fuck himself."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she snorted incredulously and slowly shook her head. "That's…a bigger problem than just busting his face, Inuyasha…"

_How many times had he begrudgingly let that boy into his house…?_

"Well, it's a good thing he doesn't want children then, huh?"

She looked amused, which kind of shocked him. "Can't you at least pretend to feel a bit remorseful about it? It may help Sesshoumaru get you out of here."

"Keh—no. He got what he deserved. Shit—what is it with you two attracting fucking filth? Seems like every time I turn around, you're being harrassed."

"That's not funny, Inuyasha."

"No," he agreed. "It's not. It's a fucking problem, Kagome. Both of you are too fucking sweet; you scream 'I'm vulnerable' even if you're really not. What if it had been a youkai instead of a human? Remember Ushitsuyoi? Not all youkai are celibate, and she doesn't have your miko powers, so what if it had been a fucking youkai that had tried to force himself on her?"

She winced and sat back in her chair, folding her hands in her lap. "I don't know."

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, and asked, "What about the other pups?"

"Hiroshi was trying to get Kimiko to calm down when I left. I tried to tell her—it wasn't her fault, but…" She shook her head. "And Kannon… Well, you know Kannon… He's a bit, uh…furious with you because you didn't take him with you."

The hanyou snorted. "He'll get over it when I tell him I cut off the little shit's dick."

She winced again, and the doors opened.

Sesshoumaru and an officer stood in the doorway. The man was shorter, but looked pretty intimidating to Kagome. He frowned at them. "The Konishi family has decided not to press charges. You've met bail. …You're free to go. But first may I advise you that if such a situation should ever occur again, call the police rather than seeking your own justice. It's not your place to do our job."

Inuyasha glared at him, but when Kagome shot him a frantic look, he kept his mouth shut. If it had been Raidon's station, this whole situation would have been resolved much more quickly.

"Don't let me catch you in my station again. Next time, even God, himself, won't be able to talk me into letting you out on bail."

Sesshoumaru set his jaw at the implication, and nodded to Inuyasha, who brushed past the officer.

Later when the three were outside the station, Inuyasha turned to his brother. "Well, let's hear it."

The taisho raised a thin brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Aren't you going to call me a baka—tell me all about how I almost ruined everything. Something along those lines?"

"Inuyasha…" his mate began, but he ignored her.

The other brow rose to match the other. "How presumptuous of you. Nothing you did was irreparable, brother. Kimiko will be fine, the human's alive, and the boy's parents value money more than the prospect of grandchildren." He turned on his heel and walked away from them.

Inuyasha alone heard him say, "Go to Mimi, you baka. You almost ruined everything."

He smirked.

_Yes, they dealt with issues…_

O-O-O-O-O-O

_But it was okay because they were together._

"Mornin'" he yawned, bending down to kiss his mate.

"Mm," she hummed against his lips, smiling at him when he pulled away. "I've fixed you a bowl already."

"Better be ramen," he grumbled reaching for a cup before pouring himself a glass of water.

"What else would it be?" she asked dryly before smirking at him. "You sound tired. Didn't you get enough sleep?"

He grinned back at her. "I might have—if somebody hadn't kept me up all night."

"That was hardly my fault," she pointed out.

"Hey—you touch, you finish, wench."

"And _that_ is a conversation I could have gone my entire life without hearing." Kannon plopped down into the first chair he could reach and began shoveling ramen into his mouth. "'Ank's, Old 'an," he muttered lightly, allowing the noodles to cool a bit in his mouth before swallowing them.

"No problem. Where's your sister?"

"Right here, Papa!" The girl threw her arms around her twin, squeezing his neck and leaning her chin on his shoulder. "Good morning, baby brother!"

He rolled his eyes, but grinned and waited for her to release him. "You've gotta cut that shit out, Mimi. I'm not a 'baby' anything."

Giggling, she pressed a kiss against his cheek and pulled away to make her way around the table to kiss her Papa.

He smiled at her, and had to wonder when she'd grown up. Yesterday she was playing with Barbies and princess clothes. Today she wore makeup and had _guy_ friends—which had caused him no small amount of grief. His only comfort was knowing that Kannon would confront each of the guys that asked her out and tell them a story about an angry father that felt like the only men outside of family that should be allowed around his daughter had to be eunuchs. This story had been circulating for the last year now.

Her date-plans never really lasted that long. She always wondered why the guys would back out at the last minute. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion though—Inuyasha silently dared her to say something. He wouldn't deny it.

Kimiko was a daddy's girl, but he knew that she was every bit Kagome's daughter, even though she had his coloring. Kannon was almost exactly like him, which worried him sometimes. Trouble had a habit of following him to an almost frightening degree.

"Oi! No listening to that crap at the table." Inuyasha smacked the wooden surface to get his attention.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled the headphones back down and let them rest around his neck. "Huh?"

"I asked if you got another fucking haircut," he lied, jamming some more noodles into his mouth.

The pup grinned cockily. The twins were the only ones in the family that chose not to wear their hair long, and the choppy, silver locks barely reached their shoulders. Kannon's hair had even more layers in it than Kimiko's did, or as Inuyasha so eloquently put it, 'looks like it was attacked by a weedwacker—was the barber even _sober_?' But apparently the girls went crazy over it. Hell if he knew _why_…

Hiro stalked in looking thoroughly miserable, and whopped his younger brother upside the head. "Thanks for using all the hot water," he grouched, picking the seat between Kagome and the dipshit.

"No problem, man. By the way, Jules called. She's ready to give you your fucking balls back—_seriously_, dude? _Hot water_? Be a man and suck it up! Cold showers are good for you—especially with your…_problem_." He grinned when his brother's cheeks lit up in flames.

"Oh God," Inuyasha groaned.

Kimiko tried to smother her giggles in an attempt to frown reproachfully at him. "Now, Kan, it's not nice to pick on him. Julia _is_ a very pretty girl."

"She is absolutely lovely," Kagome agreed, patting her son's flushed cheek.

Kannon sighed. "Yeah…you're probably right. I'm sorry that you don't have the stones to ask her to help you with your _problem_. If she ever gets tired of you, let her know I'm interes—" He broke off with a laugh when Hiroshi lunged at him, toppling his chair over, and stopping just shy of beating the bloody hell out of him when Inuyasha was suddenly there, holding him back by an arm.

"Have you two lost what little sense you have?"

Hiroshi was still snarling at his brother, but he shook his head curtly.

"No fighting around the girls. _Or_ in the house. If you're going to kick each other's asses, do it outside. But know that if you're late for school," he drawled, staring pointedly at his youngest son, "_I'm_ gonna kick your ass."

"Keh! I don't think you can, old man," Kannon told him airly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "You've lost your touch, I think. Now, you may be able to kick Hiro's ass—he has the body of a girl."

"Is that so? You really think you have what it takes, pup?"

Beside him Kagome watched warily. She knew where this was going. "Inuyasha—he can't spar before school anymore. If he's tardy again—"

"Listen to your mother, pup. You'll get flattened."

"I…don't think that's what she said."

"And for the record," Hiro broke in, "I do not have a _girl's body_."

Hiro was different from both of the twins, who were the extremes. In fact, if it wasn't for the silver hair, he could be Rei's twin—in both looks and personality. Lankier than Inuyasha had ever been, he still possessed that certain strength that demanded respect, and he stood a good three inches taller than his old man. From what Sesshoumaru had told his brother, Hiroshi fought as well as he did before he was even _Hiroshi_.

"You even _fight_ like a girl," the young hanyou accused.

Kimiko's piercing eyes flashed. "And what is so bad about that, hm?"

"Aw, shit, Mimi, you know what I meant."

"No. I don't. And don't think I couldn't kick your butt, baby brother. I don't think it'd be very difficult the way you were whining like some kicked puppy last week when Hiro had you pinned with a single arm. '_Lemme go, Lemme go_!'," she mimicked.

"Mimi…that hurt. Here," he muttered, pointing to his heart, ignoring his brother's pronounced snort.

She smiled brightly at him, her anger suddenly forgotten. "Just deflating that huge ego a bit, Kan."

"What would I do without you?"

"Silly. You can't do anything without me. I'm your partner in crime!"

"Oi! You better not be corrupting my daughter," Inuyasha growled.

"No worse than you and Mother sharing your sex stories at the breakfast table."

"…What? That's…_what_?" Hiro gagged, and pushed his bowl away. "Thanks, you dipshit. I'm _so_ glad that you've made me painfully aware that our parents have sex."

"Christ—you can't smell it? And just because you're not getting any—"

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why, why, _why_ can't we have just one—just _one_—normal breakfast?"

They all stared at her.

"Why?" Kannon finally asked.

She sighed, and waved her hand dismissively. "Forget I said anything." Her grey eyes fell upon her oldest son. "So, sweetie, how long are you going to be staying?"

"It'll probably be at least another three days before the ceiling's finished. And I have to replace some of the lighting. I still can't believe he did that shit in my house. Fucking kitsune. My living room still reeks of smoke and burnt hair."

Kagome bit her lip and tried not to laugh. "Well…I'm sure he didn't mean to. Accidents happen."

"Mother… Shippou performed Fox Fire _in-my-house_! I just cannot see a single way that can be unintentional."

She took the opportunity to make a not-so-smooth transition to the crux of the matter. "…I wish you'd just move back in with us. I miss you."

He gave his mother a small smile. "I live half a mile away, Mother. S'not so bad."

"Hey. Did Mom ever tell you that you were an accident?"

Well. That was a conversation stopper.

Kannon just grinned at him.

"The best accident ever—" Inuyasha held a hand up to stop his mate.

"_Really_ not helping, Kagome."

"Oh…right." She smiled weakly at Hiro.

"You two," Inuyasha commanded, pointing at the twins. "School. Now. Graduate or…you really don't want to know the alternative. But it involves working with Kagura as an interior designer."

"Bitchin'," the boy ground out dryly.

When Kimiko squealed excitedly, her father said "No, I was talking to him. You'd get to work with Sesshoumaru—at the computer. All day long. Inside. With that stiff bastard. So graduate."

"You only have 9 more weeks anyway," the miko reminded them cheerfully before smiling at Hiro, who still looked a bit shell-shocked. She waited until the twins were gone before standing and moving behind him to wrap her arms over his shoulders. "Hiro… I would never call you an accident—"

"—You just did! '_The best accident ever'_! God, I fucking _love_ staying here."

Kagome frowned. "You were a surprise. We hadn't really talked about having kids, but there was a sort of…ah…assumption that we'd wait until it was a bit safer."

"Naraku was a pain in the ass like never before seen. It would have been dangerous for us to raise a family with that bastard still alive. Hell, I shouldn't have mated your mother until after he was gone."

"Whatever," he sighed with a shrug, and Kagome's brows furrowed.

"You're really upset about this…" She pulled away and walked around to sit back in her seat where she could see his face.

"It's not everyday you find out your parents didn't want you," he muttered, wincing when his mother gasped in unabashed horror.

Inuyasha was suddenly on his feet, hands splayed across the table as he glowered at his son, a position he wasn't all too familiar with. If it had been Kannon, it wouldn't have really surprised him, but _Hiroshi_? "Hey, pup? Can you tell me how fucking old you are? I thought you were at least twenty-three, but I've been wrong before. Acting like a goddamn five-year-old sulking like that. I'm just going to assume that this fucking mood you're in this morning is about Julia."

Hiroshi lowered his eyes to the ground, but didn't say anything.

"You weren't planned—she never said you weren't wanted, dumb-ass. She cried for days when we thought we'd lost you—"

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was suddenly hard and firm, and she stared at him with stony eyes that matched her voice. "Enough."

Gold eyes stared at her for a long moment before flicking back to his son. His stance relaxed as he stood upright again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Apologize to your mother and get to work. Sesshoumaru'll have your ass if you're late."

With a sigh, Hiro was on his feet, bending over to kiss his mother's cheek. "Sorry, Mother."

She smiled at him.

"And if it helps, the twins weren't exactly planned either."

"…It does, actually."

"Oh, and…about Julia…"

"Father…"

"Don't 'father' me—just don't do something stupid, pup, like take a mate without really knowing if she's the one you're supposed to wait for. If she's just an attraction, best to end it now. If you really think that she's the one…"

"She's so pretty," Kagome repeated, clasping her hands together.

"Once again: not helping, Kagome."

The pup shrugged at his mother, who was frowning again.

"Maybe I just won't help you anymore. With your _problem_. Do _you_ like cold showers, Inuyasha?" She yawned widely and stood to stretch her arms over her head, smirking when her mate stared at the skin it exposed when her shirt rode up a bit.

Inuyasha flicked his eyes from the pup, who looked like he had shit under his nose, to the door. "Work. Now."

"Ugg… Gladly. Don't forget, you have to be there in twenty minutes, too. They're updating security systems, and—"

"—I fucking know that already. I'm going in late today. Personal reasons. Out of my house."

Kagome laughed softly. "Mm…bet my help is sounding pretty good right now, isn't it, Dog-Boy? Well…I'm off to work, too. Cold shower for you, my mate."

With a growl him reached out and snagged a wrist.

"Inuyasha," she sighed, "I have to go to the hospital."

"Keh! The interns can manage without you for a while—take the day off."

"Inuyasha—"

He placed one of her hands on a bicep before smirking at her. "You touch, you finish."

She rolled her eyes. "Hiro? When you get off work, come and talk with me, okay? We don't have to talk about Julia if you don't want to, but…"

"I'm fine, Mother," he insisted irritably. "Just…forget about Julia, please. I'm gone."

Kagome waved bye to her son—the boy that was supposed to destroy half an army in cold blood. The one who used to read bedtime stories to his younger siblings, and still had a bad habit of ruffling Kimiko's hair everytime he passed her. He was so much like Inuyasha, and so much like her, that he really wasn't anything like them at all. They, like the twins, were extremes, and Hiro was the balance.

"He'll be okay," she murmured after she heard the door closed.

"'Course he will. And he could've picked a worse mate. I'm afraid to see who Kannon's going to bring home, though."

"Really? Because I'm more worried about Kimiko, whose suitors all seem to contract some illness or something before a date. It's so very peculiar…Almost as if," she gasped in mock revelation, "someone was _planning_ the whole thing!"

"No regrets, wench." His lips found hers, and she had to agree.

No regrets.

_There once was a girl that fell down a well and loved a boy—_

_**Le Fin**_

* * *

_XD Miroku is a girl! Muahahahaha! After mentioning Jakotsu's reincarnation in the last chapter, I had to have fun with him... _

_If you are interested, I'm thinking about writing a short sequel, no where near this involved, but at least ten chapter—about Hiroshi. It'll explain the whole Julia story, but first I've got to work out the kinks. And I've got a lot on my plate right now, so it will be at least Christmas before I submit anything else._

_I love you all, and I really, __**really**__ appreciate your reviews, patience, and support! This chapter is dedicated to you all!_

_Kimiko-- 'Beautiful history child', 'dear child'  
Mariko-- 'True reason child'  
Satoshi-- 'Clear-thinking'; 'quick-witted' _

* * *

_**Quotes of Randomness:**_

"_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." __**--Robert Frost**_

_a plasma grenade exploded on Donut's head)_  
**Simmons**_: Sarge, we need to get Donut airlifted out of here._  
**Sarge**_: Could you put that in a memo and entitle it "SHIT I ALREADY KNOW"? __**--Red vs. Blue**_

**Shelia the tank**_ (stuck on a rock with her turret spinning in circles): Now that you've mastered driving the M808V, let's move on to some of the safety features._  
**Caboose**_: No! No, wait! Go back! Why are there six pedals if there are only four directions? __** --Red vs. Blue**_


End file.
